El Padrino de la Familia Potter 4
by Tivife
Summary: Secuela del El Padrino de la familia Potter 3 ... Se les recomienda leer esta historia primero... Harry empezara el cuarto año en Hogwarts que nuevas aventuras le traera, Este misterioso padrino ha vivido por más 50 siglos, con un último heredero que tendrá que tomar bajo su protección para que pueda cumplir con su destino
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Harry Potter y ni los personajes de la saga. Pertenece JK Rowling.; No soy dueño de los personajes del Vuelo de los Dragones. Pertenece Peter Dickinson. Ningún otro personaje o hechizo, magia que aparezca en estos relatos

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **El inicio de las vacaciones que nunca espero**

Como te decía Harry en esta ocasión visitaremos dos países legendarios en la magia, pero antes debemos regresar al castillo a la oficina de mi hermano; me arias el favor de ser tu el que nos lleve es urgente platicarte que quería Regulus a cambio de Peter y eso te concierne mucho a ti listo dame tu mano y tu equipaje envíalo al castillo.

Harry le tomo de la mano de su Madre y apareció en el acceso a la estatua de Fenix y le dijo a su madre la cortesía, sino le Director se molestara está muy bien Harry pero en esta ocasión no era necesaria ya que solo faltamos tu y yo, Fresas con crema y arándanos, la estatua comenzó a girar y subieron al llegar al final Harry distinguió a todos sus tutores, y aunque se encontraba resentido con el Profesor Snape los saludo a todos con la misma consideración; en cuanto entraron Albus Dumbledore les dijo sentaos que alguien además de Sirus y Remus solicitaron esta reunión; Todos estamos presentes Lily, de la nada se escucho su tranquila y cálida voz Severus que mal te portaste este año han pasado ya demasiadas cosas para que tus recuerdos escolares te traicionen asi. NI REMUS NI JAMES FORMARON PARTE DE LA BROMA QUE TE IBA A HACER SIRUS, PERO SI RECUERDAS TU ME LLAMASTE SANGRE SUCIA Y NO POR ESO DEJE DE SER TU AMIGA, olvida y perdona y guarda mi recuerdo en tu corazón.

Severus solo se atrevió a decir de acuerdo amiga y perdón Harry, concluido esto, Sirus se puso de pie y se acerco a Severus y le pidió perdón por primera vez en su vidas se dieron la mano sin resentimiento ni rencor.

Albus tomo la palabra y menciono mira Harry lo que Regulus nos quería comentar es que cuando el tenia 16 años su madre le autorizo a unirse con Tom Ridley y este le pidió prestado a su elfo domestico Kreacher y lo llevo a una cueva cerca del océano donde escondió el guardapelo de su madre después de matar a varios de sus condiscípulos del orfanato y lo convirtió en Horrocrux con el sería el tercer por lo que sabemos pero creemos que hay mas, aunque él solo de esos tres uno no lo hizo consiente, que fuiste Tú. Sin embargo Regulus fue informado por Kracher del hecho efectuado por Tom y le pidió a Kracher lo condujese a esta y tomo el guardapelo y le pidió a su elfo lo destruyera mientras él se entregaba a las autoridades sabemos que es muy difícil destruirlo por lo que lo deberemos encontrar; pero debe haber alguien que sepa mas de cuantos hizo y creo saber quién pudo ser, pero tenemos que investigar.

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte Crac y apareció Kreacher el elfo domestico de la casa de los Black ¡Amo!… Amo!; Al Amo Regulus lo ha intentado a tacar su prima Bellatix parece que estaba esperando que usted saliese para acabar con él, de traidor no lo bajo, le grito miles de cosas e iba con dos magos mas los cuales primero lanzaron hechizos de bombarda maximus y como no pudieron penetrar y la mansión solo brillo de un dorado intenso lo reintentaron y la casa les devolvió el hechizo asiéndolos polvo su prima de usted se desapareció de inmediato gritando que el Sr. Tenebroso se encargaría de asesinarlo después que eso no podía permitirse que no entendía que clase de protección tenia la casa, pero que su amo la destruiría.

Lupin inmediatamente les dio la dirección de la propiedad en Mallorca España y Harry tomo de la mano a su madre y se traslado con todo el grupo certificando que la casa, y las alas de protección a la casa habían funcionado perfectamente por los que Sirus y Dumbledore con el resto de los profesores efectuaron un recorrido por el rededor de la casa recogiendo los fragmentos de los dos mortifagos muertos y enviándoselos a Bellatix a su casa para que esta tuviese que mostrarle a tu Amo.

Sirus y Lupin terminado esto decidieron trasladarse a la casa una de las casas los Peverell y dejar instalado a Regulus Black con el objetivo de darle una protección desconocida para el grupo del Voldemort, posteriormente Sirus y Lupin con Kracher se trasladaron a la mansión de los Black con el objeto buscar el guardapelo que menciono su hermano, Albus y Severus se quedaron para ver si con unas gotas de poción de Veritaserum les era posible obtener más información de Kracher y como esto fue imposible, tomaron la decisión de visitar a los antiguos maestros de Tom en su época escolar.

Terminado el asunto Ariadna le explico a Harry que estarían en los lugares que ya le había mencionado y después este año pasaría su cumpleaños con sus ancestros a solicitud de estos y ellos lo pondría de regreso en casa de los Weasley los últimos 15 días de las vacaciones que por lo que ella sabia su primo no había dado señales de vida esa temporada.

Por lo que partieron a ver a **Abe no Seimei** fue como el Merlín japonés. Sin embargo, a diferencia del mago Europeo, la existencia histórica de Seimei no es cuestionada. Sirvió a seis emperadores diferentes como omyodo, es decir, un maestro del **yin-yang**. El mago se puso muy contento de enseñar a Harry sobre la ciencia del yin y el yang, los asuntos relacionados con la adivinación, de manera que protegían al emperador japonés con rituales para ahuyentar a los espíritus malignos y las enfermedades.

El famoso juego kabuki, Kuzunoha, dice que heredó su poder mágico de su madre, un zorro blanco. Él se dice que poseía la segunda vista, que la utilizó para identificar los demonios.

Al termino de la semana se trasladaron a china sin decirle al maestro japonés a donde se dirigían ya que se decía que eran enemigos de hace muchos siglos con el colega chino **Ashiya Doman** y también decía que era el inventor del **yin-yang,** cada uno en su lengua le explicaron a Harry todo su saber y al cavo de la semana Ariadna se despidió de Él.

Y le pidió que les diese saludos a sus ancestros y durante la noche mientras Harry dormía fue trasladado a sus ancestros en la forma habitual durante este periodo Harry compartió con sus bisabuelos su abuela y sus padres y aprendió Artimagia, Runas antiguas y con las gemas que le habían regalado sus amigos los dragones tallo las runas de su pensadero pudiendo ver cualquier pensamiento, lagrima o sentimiento de un animal o persona.

Entendió el estrés a que se vio sometida su amiga Hermione con esos estudios, pero vio que como su Madre le dijo valía la pena; para su cumpleaños su extraño padrino le dio un regalo que El jamás imagino que pudiese pasar la mañana del 30 de julio en el cuarto especial lo dividieron en dos secciones y a la hora de la comida de este fueron saliendo Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Neville y los gemelos Fred y George quienes le explicaron que Dumbledore les pidió que durmieran una siesta a las doce del día sin dar más detalles pero están seguros que sus padres sabían porque todos traían sus regalos y los Gemelos toda clase de bromas. Por lo que se podrán imaginar que sus padres si sabían, ya que en su equipaje venia todo lo que se requiere para una gran fiesta.

Para la comida Harry les fue presentando a los bisabuelos, la abuela y los padres, y cada uno de los jóvenes fueron identificándose con los bisabuelos Luna se enfrasco en una discusión con Carolinus sobre animales que los demás prefirieron evitar menos Neville que estaba absorto en la conversación y más cuando decidieron salir a ver las plantas y animales. Hermione se puso a charlar con Solarius sobre runas junto con Ginny plática que duro pasada la cena de esa noche, los gemelos estaban en una intrincada charla sobre bromas y travesuras con Omagon y Ron y Leo se enfrascaron en un juego de ajedrez.

Harry se dedico a platicar con sus padres y su abuela de lo sucedido el año anterior, su Abuela le advirtió que el año siguiente tendría que tener mucho valor ya que vendrían cosas que sus tutores no sabrían, que alguien que él ya conocía seria suplantado por otro mago; Que recordase que él era el futuro Sr. De la Luz y heredero del rey de los dragones y que su amigo Neville debería de ver su herbolario ya que él le daría la segunda solución y para el final de la misma prueba a la que se enfrentaría la solución que le ofreció Neville será entregada por un ser que le admira y lo venera y que el resto de su vida siempre estará dispuesto para ayudarlo y en el último momento será significativa para su victoria; y que recordase que todos ellos estarían con él y lo protegerían que este año si se asustaría al principio pero que no entendería el porqué pero que tuviese valor. En la noche mientras los jóvenes dormían los adultos prepararon todo para una fiesta donde habría dragones, ninfas, Adas, Sirenas, Unicornios, Centauros, y unas Arañas para ayudar a Ron; la fiesta duro desde la mañana hasta la noche tenían todo lo que hubiesen deseado y mas, por fin Ron pudo convivir con dos arañas y no tenerles miedo primero pensó que eran adornos pero ellas y todos se entablaron en un duelo de snap explosivo.

Al día siguiente al medio día tuvieron que irse a dormir para regresar a sus casas, mientras tanto en esos días Harry experimentó la primera conexión real con su enemigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **SOÑANDO CON LA MANSION RYDDLE**

Los aldeanos del pequeño poblado de Hangleton seguían Llamándola la mansión Ryddle aunque hacia ya muchos años que la familia Ryddle había muerto y solo un viejo jardinero vivía en ella ya que se sabía que el hijo había estado casado y tenía un heredero por esos la conservaba lo mejor que podía. Habían cejado con tablas algunas ventanas, al tejado le faltaban tejas y la hiedra se extendía ya por toda la fachada.

En otro tiempo había sido una mansión hermosa y, con diferencia, el edificio más señorial y de mayor tamaño en un radio de varios kilómetros, pero ahora estaba abandonada y ruinosa, y nadie vivía en ella. En Pequeño Hangleton todos coincidían en que la vieja mansión era siniestra. Medio siglo antes había ocurrido en ella algo extraño y horrible, algo de lo que todavía gustaban hablar los habitantes de la aldea cuando los temas de chismorreo se agotaban. Habían relatado tantas veces la historia y le habían añadido tantas cosas, que nadie estaba ya muy seguro de cuál era la verdad. Todas las versiones, no obstante, comenzaban en el mismo punto: cincuenta Años antes, en el amanecer de una soleada mañana de verano, cuando la Mansión de los Ryddle aún conservaba su imponente apariencia, la criada había entrado en la sala y había hallado muertos a los tres Ryddle.

La mujer había bajado corriendo y gritando por la colina hasta llegar a la aldea, despertando a todos los que había podido. — ¡Están allí echados con los ojos muy abiertos! ¡Están fríos como el hielo! ¡Y llevan todavía la ropa de la cena! Llamaron a la policía, y toda la aldea se convirtió en un hervidero de curiosidad, de espanto y de emoción mal disimulada. Nadie hizo el menor esfuerzo en fingir que le apenaba la muerte de los Ryddle, porque nadie los quería. El señor y la señora Ryddle eran ricos, snobs y groseros, aunque no tanto como Tom, su hijo ya crecido. Los aldeanos se preguntaban por la identidad del asesino, porque era evidente que tres personas que gozan, aparentemente, de buena salud no se mueren la misma noche de muerte natural.

El Ahorcado, que era como se llamaba la taberna de la aldea, hizo su agosto aquella noche, ya que todo el mundo acudió para comentar el triple asesinato. Para ello habían dejado el calor de sus hogares, pero se vieron recompensados con la llegada de la cocinera de los Ryddle, que entró en la taberna con un golpe de efecto y anunció a la concurrencia, repentinamente callada, que acababan de arrestar a un hombre llamado Frank Bryce. — ¡Frank! —gritaron algunos—. ¡No puede ser!

Frank Bryce era el jardinero de los Ryddle y vivía solo en una humilde casita en la finca de sus amos. Había regresado de la guerra con la pierna rígida y una clara aversión a las multitudes y a los ruidos fuertes. Desde entonces, había trabajado para los Ryddle. Varios de los presentes se apresuraron a pedir una bebida para la cocinera, y todos se dispusieron a oír los detalles. —Siempre pensé que era un tipo raro —explicó la mujer a los lugareños, que la escuchaban expectantes, después de apurar la cuarta copa de jerez—. Era muy huraño. Debo de haberlo invitado cien veces a una copa, pero no le gustaba el trato con la gente, no señor. —Bueno —dijo una aldeana que estaba junto a la barra—, el pobre Frank lo pasó mal en la guerra, y le gusta la tranquilidad. Ése no es motivo para... — ¿Y quién aparte de él tenía la llave de la puerta de atrás? —La interrumpió la cocinera levantando la voz—. ¡Siempre ha habido un duplicado de la llave colgado en la casita del jardinero, que yo recuerde! ¡Y anoche nadie forzó la puerta! ¡No hay ninguna ventana rota! Frank no tuvo más que subir hasta la mansión mientras todos dormíamos... Los aldeanos intercambiaron miradas sombrías.

—Siempre pensé que había algo desagradable en él, desde luego —dijo, gruñendo, un hombre sentado a la barra. —La guerra lo convirtió en un tipo raro, si os interesa mi opinión —añadió el dueño de la taberna. —Te dije que no me gustaría tener a Frank de enemigo. ¿A qué te lo dije, Dot? —apuntó, nerviosa, una mujer desde el rincón.

—Horroroso carácter —corroboró Dot, moviendo con brío la cabeza de arriba abajo—. Recuerdo que cuando era niño... A la mañana siguiente, en Pequeño Hangleton, a nadie le cabía ninguna duda de que Frank Bryce había matado a los Ryddle. Pero en la vecina ciudad de Gran Hangleton, en la oscura y sórdida comisaría, Frank repetía tercamente, una y otra vez, que era inocente y que la única persona a la que había visto cerca de la mansión el día de la muerte de los Ryddle había sido un adolescente, un forastero de piel clara y pelo oscuro. Nadie más en la aldea había visto a semejante muchacho, y la policía tenía la convicción de que eran invenciones de Frank. Entonces, cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo peor para él, llegó el informe forense y todo cambió. La policía no había leído nunca un informe tan extraño. Un equipo de médicos había examinado los cuerpos y llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno de los Ryddle había sido envenenado, ahogado, estrangulado, apuñalado ni herido con arma de fuego y, por lo que ellos podían ver, ni siquiera había sufrido daño alguno. De hecho, proseguía el informe con manifiesta perplejidad, los tres Ryddle parecían hallarse en perfecto estado de salud, pasando por alto el hecho de que estaban muertos. Decididos a encontrar en los cadáveres alguna anormalidad, los médicos notaron que los Ryddle tenían una expresión de terror en la cara; pero, como dijeron los frustrados policías, ¿quién había oído nunca que se pudiera aterrorizar a tres personas hasta matarlas?

Como no había la más leve prueba de que los Ryddle hubieran sido asesinados, la policía no tuvo más remedio que dejar libre a Frank. Se enterró a los Ryddle en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, y durante una temporada sus tumbas siguieron siendo objeto de curiosidad. Para sorpresa de todos y en medio de un ambiente de desconfianza, Frank Bryce volvió a su casita en la mansión. —Para mí él fue el que los mató, y me da igual lo que diga la policía — sentenció Dot en El Ahorcado—. Y, sabiendo que sabemos que fue él, si tuviera un poco de vergüenza se iría de aquí.

Pero Frank no se fue. Se quedó cuidando el jardín Mansión de los Ryddle. Quizá era en parte a causa de Frank aseguró que se percibía algo horrendo en aquel lugar, el cual, al quedar deshabitado, fue cayendo en el abandono. Frank a pesar de su cojera y mal humor continuaba encargándose del jardín. A punto de cumplir los setenta y siete años, Frank estaba bastante sordo y su pierna rígida se había vuelto más rígida que nunca, pero todavía, cuando hacía buen tiempo, se lo veía entre los macizos de flores haciendo un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, si bien la mala hierba le iba ganando la partida.

Pero la mala hierba no era lo único contra lo que tenía que bregar Frank. Los niños de la aldea habían tomado la costumbre de tirar piedras a las ventanas de la Mansión de los Ryddle, y pasaban con las bicicletas por encima del césped que con tanto esfuerzo Frank mantenía en buen estado. En una o dos ocasiones habían entrado en la casa a raíz de una apuesta. Sabían que el viejo jardinero profesaba veneración a la casa y a la finca, y les divertía verlo por el jardín cojeando, blandiendo su cayado y gritándoles con su ronca voz. Frank, por su parte, pensaba que los niños querían castigarlo porque, como sus padres y abuelos, creían que era un asesino. Así que cuando se despertó una noche de agosto y vio algo raro arriba en la vieja casa, dio por supuesto que los niños habían ido un poco más lejos que otras veces en su intento de mortificarlo.

Lo que lo había despertado era su pierna mala, que en su vejez le dolía más que nunca. Se levantó y bajó cojeando por la escalera hasta la cocina, con la idea de rellenar la botella de agua caliente para aliviar la rigidez de la rodilla. De pie ante la pila, mientras llenaba de agua la tetera, levantó la vista hacia la Mansión de los Ryddle y vio luz en las ventanas superiores. Frank entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía: los niños habían vuelto a entrar en la Mansión de los Ryddle y, a juzgar por el titileo de la luz, habían encendido fuego. Frank no tenía teléfono y, de todas maneras, desconfiaba de la policía desde que se lo habían llevado para interrogarlo por la muerte de los Ryddle. Así que dejó la tetera y volvió a subir la escalera tan rápido como le permitía la pierna mala; regresó completamente vestido a la cocina, y cogió una llave vieja y herrumbrosa del gancho que había junto a la entrada. Tomó su cayado, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, y salió de la casita en medio de la noche.

La puerta principal de la Mansión de los Ryddle no mostraba signo alguno de haber sido forzada, ni tampoco ninguna de las ventanas. Frank fue cojeando hacia la parte de atrás de la casa hasta llegar a una entrada casi completamente cubierta por la hiedra, sacó la vieja llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta sigilosamente.

Penetró en la cavernosa cocina. A pesar de que hacía años que Frank no pisaba en ella y de que la oscuridad era casi total, recordaba dónde se hallaba la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y se abrió camino hacia ella a tientas, mientras percibía el olor a decrepitud y aguzaba el oído para captar cualquier sonido de pasos o de voces que viniera de arriba. Llegó al vestíbulo, un poco más iluminado gracias a las amplias ventanas divididas por parteluces que flanqueaban la puerta principal, y comenzó a subir por la escalera, dando gracias a la espesa capa de polvo que cubría los escalones porque amortiguaba el ruido de los pies y del cayado. En el rellano, Frank torció a la derecha y vio de inmediato dónde se hallaban los intrusos: al final del corredor había una puerta entornada, y una luz titilante brillaba a través del resquicio, proyectando sobre el negro suelo una línea dorada. Frank se fue acercando pegado a la pared, con el cayado firmemente asido. Cuando se hallaba a un metro de la entrada distinguió una estrecha franja de la estancia que había al otro lado.

Pudo ver entonces que estaba encendido el fuego en la chimenea, cosa que lo sorprendió. Se quedó inmóvil y escuchó con toda atención, porque del interior de la estancia llegaba la voz de un hombre que parecía tímido y acobardado. —Queda un poco más en la botella, señor, si seguís hambriento. —Luego —dijo una segunda voz. También ésta era de hombre, pero extrañamente aguda y tan iría como una repentina ráfaga de viento helado. Algo tenía aquella voz que erizó los escasos pelos de la nuca de Frank—. Acércame más al fuego, Colagusano. Frank volvió hacia la puerta su oreja derecha, que era la buena. Oyó que posaban una botella en una superficie dura, y luego el ruido sordo que hacía un mueble pesado al ser arrastrado por el suelo. Frank vislumbró a un hombre pequeño que, de espaldas a la puerta, empujaba una butaca para acercarla a la chimenea. Vestía una capa larga y negra, y tenía la coronilla calva.

Enseguida volvió a desaparecer de la vista. — ¿Dónde está _Nagini_? —dijo la voz con ira.

—No... No lo sé, señor —respondió temblorosa la primera voz—. Creo que ha ido a explorar la casa... —Tendrás que ordeñarla antes de que nos retiremos a dormir, Colagusano —dijo la segunda voz—. Necesito tomar algo de alimento por la noche. El viaje me ha fatigado mucho. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Frank acercó más la oreja buena a la puerta. Hubo una pausa, y tras ella volvió a hablar el hombre llamado Colagusano.

—Señor, ¿puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí? —Una semana —contestó la fría voz—. O tal vez más. Este lugar es cómodo dentro de lo que cabe, y todavía no podemos llevar a cabo el plan. Sería una locura hacer algo antes de que acaben los Mundiales de Quidditch. Frank se hurgó la oreja con uno de sus nudosos dedos. Sin duda debido a un tapón de cera, había oído la palabra «Quidditch», que no existía. — ¿Los... los Mundiales de Quidditch, señor? —preguntó Colagusano. Frank se hurgó aún con más fuerza—. Perdonadme, pero... no comprendo. ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que acaben los Mundiales? —Porque en este mismo momento están llegando al país magos provenientes del mundo entero, idiota, y todos los mangoneadores del Ministerio de Magia estarán al acecho de cualquier signo de actividad anormal, comprobando y volviendo a comprobar la identidad de todo el mundo. Estarán obsesionados con la seguridad, para evitar que los muggles se den cuenta de algo. Por eso tenemos que esperar.

Frank desistió de intentar destaponarse el oído. Le habían llegado con toda claridad las palabras «magos», «muggles» y «Ministerio de Magia». Evidentemente, cada una de aquellas expresiones tenía un significado secreto, y Frank pensó que sólo había dos tipos de personas que hablaran en clave: los espías y los criminales. Así pues, aferró el cayado y aguzó el oído. — ¿Debo entender que Su Señoría está decidido? —preguntó Colagusano en voz baja. —Desde luego que estoy decidido, Colagusano. —Ahora había un tono de amenaza en la voz con ira.

Siguió una ligera pausa, y luego habló Colagusano. Las palabras se le amontonaron por la prisa, como si quisiera acabar de decir la frase antes de que los nervios se lo impidieran: —Se podría hacer sin Harry Potter, señor. Hubo otra pausa, ahora más prolongada, y luego se escuchó musitar a la segunda voz: — ¿Sin Harry Potter? Ya veo... — ¡Señor, no lo digo porque me preocupe el muchacho! —Exclamó Colagusano, alzando la voz hasta convertirla en un chillido—. El chico no significa nada para mí, ¡nada en absoluto! Sólo lo digo porque si empleáramos a otro mago o bruja, el que fuera, se podría llevar a cabo con más rapidez. Si me permitierais ausentarme brevemente (ya sabéis que se me da muy bien disfrazarme), podría regresar dentro de dos días con alguien apropiado.

—Podría utilizar a cualquier otro mago —dijo con suavidad la segunda voz—, es cierto... —Muy sensato, señor —añadió Colagusano, que parecía sensiblemente aliviado—. Echarle la mano encima a Harry Potter resultaría muy difícil. Está tan bien protegido... — ¿O sea que te prestas a ir a buscar un sustituto? Me pregunto si tal vez... la tarea de cuidarme se te ha llegado a hacer demasiado penosa, Colagusano. ¡Quién sabe si tu propuesta de abandonar el plan no será en realidad un intento de desertar de mi bando! — ¡Señor! Yo... yo no tengo ningún deseo de abandonaros, en absoluto. — ¡No me mientas! —Dijo la segunda voz entre dientes—. ¡Sé lo que digo, Colagusano! Lamentas haber vuelto conmigo. Te doy asco. Veo cómo te estremeces cada vez que me miras, noto el escalofrío que te recorre cuando me tocas... — ¡No! Mi devoción a Su Señoría... —Tu devoción no es otra cosa que cobardía. No estarías aquí si tuvieras otro lugar al que ir. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti, cuando necesito alimentarme cada pocas horas? ¿Quién ordeñará a _Nagini_? —Pero ya estáis mucho más fuerte, señor. —Mentiroso —musitó la segunda voz—. No me encuentro más fuerte, y unos pocos días bastarían para hacerme perder la escasa salud que he recuperado con tus torpes atenciones. ¡Silencio! Colagusano, que había estado barbotando incoherentemente, se calló al instante. Durante unos segundos, Frank no pudo oír otra cosa que el crepitar de la hoguera. Luego volvió a hablar el segundo hombre en un siseo que era casi un silbido.

Tengo mis motivos para utilizar a ese chico, como te he explicado, y no usaré a ningún otro. He aguardado trece años. Unos meses más darán lo mismo. Por lo que respecta a la protección que lo rodea, estoy convencido de que mi plan dará resultado. Lo único que se necesita es un poco de valor por tu parte... Un valor que estoy seguro de que encontrarás, a menos que quieras sufrir la ira de lord Voldemort. — ¡Señor, dejadme hablar! —Dijo Colagusano con una nota de pánico en la voz—. Durante el viaje le he dado vueltas en la cabeza al plan... Señor, no tardarán en darse cuenta de la desaparición de Bertha Jorkins. Y, si seguimos adelante, si yo hecho la maldición... — ¿«Si»? — Susurró la otra voz—. Si sigues el plan, Colagusano, el Ministerio no tendrá que enterarse de que ha desaparecido nadie más. Lo harás discretamente, sin alboroto. Ya me gustaría poder hacerlo por mí mismo, pero en estas condiciones... Vamos, Colagusano, otro obstáculo menos y tendremos despejado el camino hacia Harry Potter. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas solo. Para entonces, mi fiel vasallo se habrá unido a nosotros. —Yo también soy un vasallo fiel —repuso Colagusano con una levísima nota de resentimiento en la voz. —Colagusano, necesito a alguien con cerebro, alguien cuya lealtad no haya flaqueado nunca. Y tú, por desgracia, no cumples ninguno de esos requisitos.

Yo os encontré —contestó Colagusano, y esta vez había un claro tono de aspereza en su voz—. Fui el que os encontró, y os traje a Bertha Jorkins. —Eso es verdad —admitió el segundo hombre, aparentemente divertido—. Un golpe brillante del que no te hubiera creído capaz, Colagusano. Aunque, a decir verdad, ni te imaginabas lo útil que nos sería cuando la atrapaste, ¿a qué no? —Pen... pensaba que podía serlo, señor.

Mentiroso —dijo de nuevo la otra voz con un regocijo cruel más evidente que nunca—. Sin embargo, no niego que su información resultó enormemente valiosa. Sin ella, yo nunca habría podido maquinar nuestro plan, y por eso recibirás tu recompensa, Colagusano. Te permitiré llevar a cabo una labor esencial para mí; muchos de mis seguidores darían su mano derecha por tener el honor de desempeñarla... — ¿De... de verdad, señor? —Colagusano parecía de nuevo aterrorizado —. ¿Y qué...? — ¡Ah, Colagusano, no querrás que te lo descubra y eche a perder la sorpresa! Tu parte llegará al final de todo... pero te lo prometo: tendrás el honor de resultar tan útil como Bertha Jorkins.

Vos... Vos... —La voz de Colagusano sonó repentinamente ronca, como si se le hubiera quedado la boca completamente seca—. Vos... ¿vais a matarme... también a mí? —Colagusano, Colagusano —dijo la voz, que ahora había adquirido una gran suavidad—, ¿por qué tendría que matarte? Maté a Bertha porque tenía que hacerlo. Después de mi interrogatorio ya no servía para nada, absolutamente para nada. Y, sin duda, si hubiera vuelto al Ministerio con la noticia de que te había conocido durante las vacaciones, le habrían hecho unas preguntas muy embarazosas. Los magos que han sido dados por muertos deberían evitar encontrarse con brujas del Ministerio de Magia en las posadas del camino... Colagusano murmuró algo en voz tan baja que Frank no pudo oírlo, pero lo que fuera hizo reír al segundo hombre: una risa completamente amarga, y tan fría como su voz. — ¿Que podríamos haber modificado su memoria? Es verdad, pero un mago con grandes poderes puede romper los encantamientos desmemorizantes, como te demostré al interrogarla. Sería un insulto a su recuerdo no dar uso a la información que le sonsaqué, Colagusano.

Fuera, en el corredor, Frank se dio cuenta de que la mano que agarraba el cayado estaba empapada en sudor. El hombre de la voz fría había matado a una mujer, y hablaba de ello sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, con regocijo. Era peligroso, un loco. Y planeaba más asesinatos: aquel muchacho, Harry Potter, quienquiera que fuese, se hallaba en peligro. Frank supo lo que tenía que hacer. Aquél era, sin duda, el momento de ir a la policía. Saldría sigilosamente de la casa e iría directo a la cabina telefónica de la aldea. Pero la voz fría había vuelto a hablar, y Frank permaneció donde estaba, inmóvil, escuchando con toda su atención. —Una maldición más... mi fiel vasallo en Hogwarts... Harry Potter es prácticamente mío, Colagusano. Está decidido. No lo discutiremos más.

Silencio... Creo que oigo a _Nagini_... Y la voz del segundo hombre cambió. Comenzó a emitir unos sonidos que Frank no había oído nunca; silbaba y escupía sin tomar aliento. Frank supuso que le estaba dando un ataque. Y entonces Frank oyó que algo se movía detrás de él, en el oscuro corredor. Se volvió a mirar, y el terror lo paralizó. Algo se arrastraba hacia él por el suelo y, cuando se acercó a la línea de luz, vio, estremecido de pavor, que se trataba de una serpiente gigante de al menos cuatro metros de longitud. Horrorizado, Frank observó cómo su cuerpo sinuoso trazaba un sendero a través de la espesa capa de polvo del suelo, aproximándose cada vez más. ¿Qué podía hacer? El único lugar al que podía escapar era la habitación en la que dos hombres tramaban un asesinato, y, si se quedaba donde estaba, sin duda la serpiente lo mataría. Antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión, la serpiente había llegado al punto del corredor en que él se encontraba e, increíble, milagrosamente, pasó de largo; iba siguiendo los sonido siseantes, como escupitajos, que emitía la voz al otro lado de la puerta y, al cabo de unos segundos, la punta de su cola adornada con rombos había desaparecido por el resquicio de la puerta. Frank tenía la frente empapada en sudor, y la mano con que sostenía el cayado le temblaba. Dentro de la habitación, la voz seguía silbando, y a Frank se le ocurrió una idea extraña, una idea imposible: que aquel hombre era capaz de hablar con las serpientes. No comprendía lo que pasaba.

Hubiera querido, más que nada en el mundo, hallarse en su cama con la botella de agua caliente. El problema era que sus piernas no parecían querer moverse. De repente, mientras seguía allí temblando e intentando dominarse, la fría voz volvió a utilizar el idioma de Frank. — _Nagini_ tiene interesantes noticias, Colagusano —dijo. — ¿De... de verdad, señor? —Sí, de verdad —afirmó la voz—. Según _Nagini_ , hay un muggle viejo al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decimos.

Frank no tuvo posibilidad de ocultarse. Oyó primero unos pasos, y luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Un hombre bajo y calvo con algo de pelo gris, nariz puntiaguda y ojos pequeños y llorosos apareció ante él con una expresión en la que se mezclaban el miedo y la alarma. —Invítalo a entrar, Colagusano. ¿Dónde está tu buena educación? La fría voz provenía de la vieja butaca que había delante de la chimenea, pero Frank no pudo ver al que hablaba. La serpiente estaba enrollada sobre la podrida alfombra que había al lado del fuego, como una horrible parodia de perro hogareño.

Con una seña, Colagusano ordenó a Frank que entrara. Aunque todavía profundamente conmocionado, éste agarró el cayado con más fuerza y pasó el umbral cojeando. La lumbre era la única fuente de luz en la habitación, y proyectaba sobre las paredes largas sombras en forma de araña. Frank dirigió la vista al respaldo de la butaca: el hombre que estaba sentado en ella debía de ser aún más pequeño que su vasallo, porque Frank ni siquiera podía vislumbrar la parte de atrás de su cabeza. ¿Lo has oído todo, muggle? —dijo la fría voz. — ¿Cómo me ha llamado? —preguntó Frank desafiante, porque, una vez dentro y llegado el momento de hacer algo, se sentía más valiente. Así le había ocurrido siempre en la guerra.

—Te he llamado muggle —explicó la voz con serenidad—. Quiere decir que no eres mago. —No sé qué quiere decir con eso de mago —dijo Frank, con la voz cada vez más firme—. Todo lo que sé es que he oído cosas que merecerían el interés de la policía. ¡Usted ha cometido un asesinato y planea otros! Y le diré otra cosa —añadió, en un rapto de inspiración—: mi mujer sabe que estoy aquí, y si no he vuelto... —Tú no tienes mujer —cortó la fría voz, muy suave—. Nadie sabe qué estás aquí. No le has dicho a nadie que venías. No mientas a lord Voldemort, muggle, porque él sabe... él siempre sabe... — ¿Es verdad eso? —respondió Frank bruscamente—. ¿Es usted un lord? Bien, no es que sus modales me parezcan muy refinados, milord. Vuélvase y dé la cara como un hombre. ¿Por qué no lo hace? —Pero es que yo no soy un hombre, muggle —dijo la fría voz, apenas audible por encima del crepitar de las llamas—. Soy mucho, mucho más que un hombre. Sin embargo... ¿por qué no? Daré la cara... Colagusano, ven a girar mi butaca. El vasallo profirió un quejido. —Ya me has oído, Colagusano. Lentamente, con el rostro crispado como si prefiriera hacer cualquier cosa antes que aproximarse a su señor y a la alfombra en que descansaba la serpiente, el hombrecillo dio unos pasos hacia delante y comenzó a girar la butaca. La serpiente levantó su fea cabeza triangular y profirió un silbido cuando las patas del asiento se engancharon en la alfombra. Y entonces Frank tuvo la parte delantera de la butaca ante sí y vio lo que había sentado en ella. El cayado se le resbaló al suelo con estrépito. Abrió la boca y profirió un grito. Gritó tan alto que no oyó lo que decía la cosa que había en el sillón mientras levantaba una varita. Vio un resplandor de luz verde y oyó un chasquido antes de desplomarse. Cuando llegó al suelo, Frank Bryce ya había muerto.

A trescientos kilómetros de distancia y uno siglos atrás, un muchacho llamado Harry Potter se despertó sobresaltado. La cicatriz Harry se hallaba acostado boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Acababa de despertarse de un sueño muy vívido y tenía las manos sobre la cara. La antigua cicatriz con forma de rayo le ardía bajo los dedos como si alguien le hubiera aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo. Se incorporó en la cama con una mano aún en la cicatriz de la frente y la otra buscando en la oscuridad las gafas, que estaban sobre la mesita de noche. Al ponérselas, el dormitorio se convirtió en un lugar un poco más nítido, iluminado por una leve y brumosa luz anaranjada que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana desde la farola de la calle. Volvió a tocarse la cicatriz. Aún le dolía. Encendió la lámpara que tenía a su lado y se levantó de la cama; cruzó el dormitorio, abrió el armario ropero y se miró en el espejo que había en el lado interno de la puerta. Un delgado muchacho de catorce años le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de desconcierto en los brillantes ojos verdes, que relucían bajo el enmarañado pelo negro. Examinó más de cerca la cicatriz en forma de rayo del reflejo.

Parecía normal, pero seguía escociéndole. Harry intentó recordar lo que soñaba antes de despertarse. Había sido tan real... Aparecían dos personas a las que conocía, y otra a la que no. Se concentró todo lo que pudo, frunciendo el entrecejo, tratando de recordar... Vislumbró la oscura imagen de una estancia en penumbra. Había una serpiente sobre una alfombra... un hombre pequeño llamado Peter y apodado Colagusano... y una voz fría y aguda... la voz de lord Voldemort. Sólo con pensarlo, Harry sintió como si un cubito de hielo se le hubiera deslizado por la garganta hasta el estómago. Apretó los ojos con fuerza e intentó recordar qué aspecto tenía lord Voldemort, pero no pudo, porque en el momento en que la butaca giró y él, Harry, lo vio sentado en ella, el espasmo de horror lo había despertado... ¿o había sido el dolor de la cicatriz? ¿Y quién era aquel anciano? Porque ya tenía claro que en el sueño aparecía un hombre viejo: Harry lo había visto caer al suelo. Las imágenes le llegaban de manera confusa. Se volvió a cubrir la cara con las manos e intentó representarse la estancia en penumbra, pero era tan difícil como tratar de que el agua recogida en el cuenco de las manos no se escurriera entre los dedos. Voldemort y Colagusano habían hablado sobre alguien a quien habían matado, aunque no podía recordar su nombre... y habían estado planeando un nuevo asesinato: el suyo. Harry apartó las manos de la cara, abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor tratando de descubrir algo inusitado en su dormitorio. Se sentó en ella y volvió a llevarse un dedo a la cicatriz. No era el dolor lo que le incomodaba: estaba acostumbrado al dolor y a las heridas. En una ocasión había perdido todos los huesos del brazo derecho, y durante la noche le habían vuelto a crecer, muy dolorosamente. No mucho después, un colmillo de treinta centímetros de largo se había clavado en aquel mismo brazo. Y durante el último curso, sin ir más lejos, se había caído desde una escoba voladora a quince metros de altura. Estaba habituado a sufrir extraños accidentes y heridas: eran inevitables cuando uno iba al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y él tenía una habilidad especial para atraer todo tipo de problemas.

No, lo que a Harry le incomodaba era que la última vez que le había dolido la cicatriz había sido porque Voldemort estaba cerca. Pero Voldemort no podía andar por allí en esos momentos... La misma idea de que lord Voldemort merodeara por la casa de sus ancestros era absurda, imposible. Harry escuchó atentamente en el silencio. ¿Esperaba sorprender el crujido de algún peldaño de la escalera, o el susurro de una capa? Se sobresaltó al oír La sola idea de explicarles que le dolía la cicatriz y que le preocupaba que Voldemort pudiera estar cerca, le resultaba graciosa. Y sin embargo había sido Voldemort, principalmente, el responsable de que Harry viviera con sus ancestros. De no ser por él, Harry no tendría la cicatriz en la frente. De no ser por él, Harry todavía tendría padres... Tenía apenas un año la noche en que Voldemort (el mago tenebroso más poderoso del último siglo, un brujo que había ido adquiriendo poder durante once años) llegó a su casa y mató a sus padres. Voldemort dirigió su varita hacia Harry, lanzó la maldición con la que había eliminado a tantos magos y brujas adultos en su ascensión al poder e, increíblemente, ésta no hizo efecto: en lugar de matar al bebé, la maldición había rebotado contra Voldemort. Harry había sobrevivido sin otra lesión que una herida con forma de rayo en la frente, en tanto que Voldemort quedaba reducido a algo que apenas estaba vivo. Desprovisto de su poder y casi moribundo, Voldemort había huido; el terror que había atenazado a la comunidad mágica durante tanto tiempo se disipó, sus seguidores huyeron en desbandada y Harry se hizo famoso.

Fue bastante impactante para él enterarse, un día de su segundo mes de haber cumplido un año que vivía en el pasado con unos ancestros de su madre, de que era un mago. Y había sido neurálgico enterarse que para su undécimo cumpleaños seria retornado a su época real de vida; Y aún había resultado más desconcertante descubrir que en el mundo de los magos todos conocían su nombre. Por haber derrotado al mago tenebroso más importante de su época; Al llegar a Hogwarts, las cabezas se volvían y los cuchicheos lo seguían por dondequiera que iba. Pero ya se había acostumbrado: al final de aquel verano comenzaría el cuarto curso. Y contaba los días que le faltaban para regresar al castillo. Pero todavía quedaban dos semanas y un día para eso. Abatido, prenso ¿Qué le contestarían ellos si les escribía y les explicaba lo del dolor de la cicatriz?

De inmediato, decidió que causaría un revuelo entre ellos la voz asustada y estridente de Hermione Granger le vino a la cabeza: _¿Que te duele la cicatriz? Harry, eso es tremendamente grave... ¡Escribe al profesor Dumbledore! Mientras tanto yo iré a consultar el libro_ Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas frecuentes... _Quizá encuentre algo sobre cicatrices producidas por maldiciones..._ Sí, ése sería el consejo de Hermione: acudir sin demora al director de Hogwarts, y entretanto consultar un libro. Harry observó a través de la ventana el oscuro cielo entre negro y azul. Dudaba mucho que un libro pudiera ayudarlo en aquel momento. Por lo que sabía, era la única persona viva que había sobrevivido a una maldición como la de Voldemort, así que era muy improbable que encontrara sus síntomas en _Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas frecuentes_. En cuanto a lo de informar al director, Harry no tenía la más remota idea de adónde iba Dumbledore en sus vacaciones de verano. Por un instante le divirtió imaginárselo, con su larga barba plateada, túnica talar de mago y sombrero puntiagudo, tumbándose al sol en una playa en algún lugar del mundo y dándose loción protectora en su curvada nariz. Pero, dondequiera que estuviera Dumbledore, Harry estaba seguro de que _Hedwig_ lo encontraría: la lechuza de Harry nunca había dejado de entregar una carta a su destinatario, aunque careciera de dirección. Pero ¿qué pondría en ella? _Querido profesor Dumbledore: Siento molestarlo, pero la cicatriz me ha dolido esta mañana. Atentamente, Harry Potter._ Incluso en su mente, las palabras sonaban tontas. Así que intentó imaginarse la reacción de su otro mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, y al instante el pecoso rostro de Ron, con su larga nariz, flotaba ante él con una expresión de desconcierto: _¿Que te duele la cicatriz? Pero... pero no puede ser que Quien-tú-sabes esté ahí cerca, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... que te habrías dado cuenta, ¿no? Intentaría liquidarte, ¿no es cierto? No sé, Harry, a lo mejor las cicatrices producidas por maldiciones duelen siempre un poco... Le preguntaré a mi padre..._ El señor Weasley era un mago plenamente cualificado que trabajaba en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles del Ministerio de Magia, pero no tenía experiencia en materia de maldiciones, que Harry supiera. En cualquier caso, no le hacía gracia la idea de que toda la familia Weasley se enterara de que él, Harry, se había preocupado mucho a causa de un dolor que seguramente duraría muy poco. La señora Weasley alborotaría aún más que Hermione; y Fred y George, los gemelos de dieciséis años hermanos de Ron, podrían pensar que Harry estaba perdiendo el valor. Los Weasley eran su familia favorita: esperaba que pudieran invitarlo a quedarse algún tiempo con ellos (Ron le había mencionado algo sobre los Mundiales de Quidditch), y no quería que esa visita estuviera salpicada de indagaciones sobre su cicatriz.

Harry se frotó la frente con los nudillos. Lo que realmente quería (le avergonzaba admitirlo ante sí mismo) era alguien como... alguien como un padre: un mago adulto al que pudiera pedir consejo sin sentirse estúpido, alguien que lo cuidara, que hubiera tenido experiencia con la magia oscura... Y entonces encontró la solución. Era tan simple y tan obvia, que no podía creer que hubiera tardado tanto en dar con ella: sus Ancestros. Harry saltó de un brinco de la cama, fue rápidamente al otro extremo del dormitorio y llamo a su madre, padre , abuela y bisabuelos en cuanto estos llegaron se sentó en la cama y empezó a explicar con lujo de detalles el sueño que acababa de tener; todos escucharon con paciencia y atención y cuando el termino de narrar el sueño fue su Abuela la que interpreto esa señal "MIRA HIJO TU SIENDO MI NIETO TIENES LA HABILIDAD DE PREDECIR Y QUIEN TE AVISA QUE ES PREDICCIÓN ES TU CICATRIZ"; esta aunque ya no tiene la fuerza que la formo pero quien la hizo sigue en el mundo de los vivos como tú te facilita el sentirlo y lo que acabas de ver es un hecho real que sucedió en el cerebro de aquel Llamado Tom Riddley. Esa cicatriz a ti te avisa si esta cerca y cuando te arde tiene dos razones o te hace recordar lo que viviste en tu primer año o te permite soñar con lo que él está pensando. Por lo que acabas de narrarnos el mato a un anciano y mato antes a otra mujer, y está esperando alguien que va llegar para poder atraparte cree que si obtiene ti sangre quedara inmune y podar matarte.

Nada más falso un que con tu sangre te pueda matar te podrá tocar pero deberá enfrentarte y el desconoce ya la fuerza que poses y los ítems que te faltan por obtener unos y destruir otros con tus amigos destruirás unos y con tu poder obtendrás otros que por derecho son tuyos y esto es de lo que te dije cuando llegaste y el final de todo será para antes de tus 17 años, hijo estos años que faltan son duros sobre todo este y hasta tus 17 pero recuerda que siempre estamos contigo para protegerte y aconsejarte; Tu padrino te dará un secreto que solo él sabe pero no sé cuando te lo dirá.

Ahora bien te tenemos una noticia desagradable tu primo volvió a escribir pidiendo tu ayuda por lo que esta mañana partirás a su casa pareciese que el que tiene problemas es a él, a quien tendrás que darle una pasión que le ayude.

Harry apareció como siempre en el parque a la mañana siguiente y aunque lo había prometido decidió que tenía que ayudarlo por el que sería el padre de sus sobrinos por lo que se dirigió a casa de sus tíos, sin sus cosas esas fueron enviadas a casa de su madre adoptiva; al llegar se dio cuenta que el problema de su primo era su peso, en esencia aunque más alto que Harry por unos 10 cm. En peso ya eran más de cien la diferencia y la escuela lo había puesto a dieta. Por lo que Harry vio lo que le estaban dando de desayuno y que sus padres estaban comiendo lo mismo; por lo que mentalmente le dijo a su primo traigo conmigo un tónico que te ayudara a bajar de peso rápido y con salud pero debes cuidar lo que comes de ahora en adelante y por debajo de la mesa se la dio y este se la bebió y en pocos segundos ya pesaba 75 kilogramos que era su peso ideal, aunque su tía miro sospechosamente a Harry se puso feliz ver a su hijo delgado y le expreso que ya veía el que la dieta si le había servido.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

LA INVITACION

Tío Vernon oyó que llamaban a la puerta y procedió el mismo a ver al visitante mañanero ya que con el sobrino en casa no quería visitas de ningún tipo ya que esto podría ser peligroso; Tú —le gritó a Harry—. Ven a la sala, ahora mismo. Desconcertado, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho en aquella ocasión, Harry se levantó, salió de la cocina detrás de tío Vernon y fue con él hasta la habitación contigua. Tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de ellos. —Vaya —dijo, yendo hasta la chimenea y volviéndose hacia Harry como si estuviera a punto de pronunciar la sentencia de su arresto—. Vaya. A Harry le hubiera encantado preguntar « ¿Vaya qué?», pero no juzgó prudente poner a prueba el humor de tío Vernon tan temprano, y menos teniendo en cuenta que éste se encontraba sometido a una fuerte tensión por la carencia de alimento. Así que decidió adoptar una expresión de cortés desconcierto. Acaba de llegar esto —dijo tío Vernon, blandiendo ante Harry un trozo de papel de color púrpura—. Una carta. Sobre ti. El desconcierto de Harry fue en aumento. ¿Quién le escribiría a tío Vernon sobre él? ¿Conocía a alguien que enviara cartas por correo?

Tío Vernon miró furioso a Harry; luego bajó los ojos al papel y empezó a leer:

 ** _Estimados señor y señora Dursley:_**

 _No nos conocemos personalmente, pero estoy segura de que Harry les habrá hablado mucho de mi hijo Ron. Como Harry les habrá dicho, la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch tendrá lugar el próximo lunes por la noche, y Arthur, mi marido, acaba de conseguir entradas de primera clase gracias a sus conocidos en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Espero que nos permitan llevar a Harry al partido, ya que es una oportunidad única en la vida. Hace treinta años que Gran Bretaña no es la anfitriona de la Copa y es extraordinariamente difícil conseguir una entrada. Nos encantaría que Harry pudiera quedarse con nosotros lo que queda de vacaciones de verano y acompañarlo al tren que lo llevará de nuevo al colegio._

 _Sería preferible que Harry nos enviara la respuesta de ustedes por el medio habitual, ya que el cartero muggle nunca nos ha entregado una carta y me temo que ni siquiera sabe dónde vivimos._

 _Esperando ver pronto a Harry, se despide cordialmente_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _P. D.: Espero que hayamos puesto bastantes sellos._ Tío Vernon terminó de leer, se metió la mano en el bolsillo superior y sacó otra cosa.

Mira esto —gruñó. Levantó el sobre en que había llegado la carta, y Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa. Todo el sobre estaba cubierto de sellos salvo un trocito, delante, en el que la señora Weasley había consignado en letra diminuta la dirección de los Dursley. —Creo que sí que han puesto bastantes sellos —comentó Harry, como si cualquiera pudiera cometer el error de la señora Weasley. Hubo un fulgor en los ojos de su tío.

El cartero se dio cuenta —dijo entre sus dientes apretados—. Estaba muy interesado en saber de dónde procedía la carta. Por eso llamó al timbre. Daba la impresión de que le parecía divertido. Harry no dijo nada. Otra gente podría no entender por qué tío Vernon armaba tanto escándalo porque alguien hubiera puesto demasiados sellos en un sobre, pero Harry había convivido tiempo con ellos para no comprender hasta qué punto les molestaba cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo ordinario. Nada los aterrorizaba tanto como que alguien pudiera averiguar que tenían relación (aunque fuera lejana) con gente como la señora Weasley.

Tío Vernon seguía mirando a Harry, que intentaba mantener su expresión neutra. Si no hacía ni decía ninguna tontería, podía lograr que lo dejaran asistir al mejor espectáculo de su vida. Esperó a que tío Vernon añadiera algo, pero simplemente seguía mirándolo. Harry decidió romper el silencio.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir? —preguntó.

Un ligero espasmo cruzó el rostro de tío Vernon, grande y colorado. Se le rizó el bigote. Harry creía saber lo que tenía lugar detrás de aquel mostacho: una furiosa batalla en la que entraban en conflicto dos de los instintos más básicos en tío Vernon. Permitirle marchar haría feliz a Harry, algo contra lo que tío Vernon había luchado durante trece años. Pero, por otro lado, dejar que se fuera con los Weasley lo que quedaba de verano equivalía a deshacerse de él dos semanas antes de lo esperado, y tío Vernon aborrecía tener a Harry en casa. Para ganar algo de tiempo, volvió a mirar la carta de la señora Weasley.

¿Quién es esta mujer? —inquirió, observando la firma con desagrado. —La conoces —respondió Harry—. Es la madre de mi amigo Ron. Tío Vernon hizo una mueca con su enorme rostro como si tratara de recordar algo muy desagradable. — ¿Una mujer gorda? —Gruñó por fin—. ¿Con un montón de niños pelirrojos? Harry frunció el entrecejo pensando que tenía gracia que tío Vernon llamara gordo a alguien cuando su propio hijo, Dudley, acababa de lograr lo que había estado intentando desde que tenía tres años: ser más ancho que alto.

Tío Vernon volvió a examinar la carta.

—Quidditch —murmuró entre dientes—, Quidditch. ¿Qué demonios es eso? Harry sintió una segunda punzada de irritación. —Es un deporte —dijo lacónicamente— que se juega sobre esc... — ¡Vale, vale! —interrumpió tío Vernon casi gritando.

Con cierta satisfacción, Harry observó que su tío tenía expresión de miedo. Daba la impresión de que sus nervios no aguantarían el sonido de las palabras «escobas voladoras» en la sala de estar. Disimuló volviendo a examinar la carta. Harry descubrió que movía los labios formando las palabras «que nos enviara la respuesta de ustedes por el medio habitual». — ¿Qué quiere decir eso de «el medio habitual»? —preguntó irritado.

—Habitual para nosotros —explicó Harry y, antes de que su tío pudiera detenerlo, añadió—: Ya sabes, lechuzas mensajeras. Es lo normal entre magos.

Tío Vernon parecía tan ofendido como si Harry acabara de soltar una horrible blasfemia. Temblando de enojo, lanzó una mirada nerviosa por la ventana; parecía temeroso de ver a algún vecino con la oreja pegada al cristal. — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no menciones tu anormalidad bajo este techo? —dijo entre dientes. Su rostro había adquirido un tono ciruela vivo—. Recuerda dónde estás, —lo interrumpió Harry con frialdad; Pero Harry no pensaba resignarse. Ya habían pasado los tiempos en que se había visto obligado a aceptar cada una de las estúpidas disposiciones de los Dursley. No estaba siguiendo el régimen de Dudley, y no se iba a quedar sin ir a los Mundiales de Quidditch por culpa de tío Vernon si podía evitarlo. Harry respiró hondo para relajarse y luego dijo: Vale, no iré a los Mundiales. ¿Puedo subir ya a mi habitación? Tengo que terminar una carta para Sirius. Ya sabes... mi padrino. Lo había hecho, había pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Vio cómo la colorada piel de tío Vernon palidecía a ronchas, dándole el aspecto de un helado de grosellas mal mezclado.

Le... ¿le vas a escribir, de verdad? —dijo tío Vernon, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Pero Harry había visto cómo se le contraían de miedo los diminutos ojos. —Bueno, sí... —contestó Harry, como sin darle importancia—. Hace tiempo que no ha tenido noticias mías y, bueno, si no le escribo puede pensar que algo va mal. Se detuvo para disfrutar el efecto de sus palabras. Casi podía ver funcionar los engranajes del cerebro de tío Vernon debajo de su grueso y oscuro cabello peinado con una raya muy recta. Si intentaba impedir que Harry escribiera a Sirius, éste pensaría que lo maltrataban. Si no lo dejaba ir a los Mundiales de Quidditch, Harry se lo contaría a Sirius, y Sirius _sabría_ que lo maltrataban. A tío Vernon sólo le quedaba una salida, y Harry pudo ver esa conclusión formársele en el cerebro como si el rostro grande adornado con el bigote fuera transparente. Harry trató de no reírse y de mantener la cara tan inexpresiva como le fuera posible. Y luego... —Bien, de acuerdo. Puedes ir a esa condenada... a esa estúpida... a esa Copa del Mundo. Escríbeles a esos... a esos Weasley para que vengan a recogerte, porque yo no tengo tiempo para llevarte a ningún lado. Y puedes pasar con ellos el resto del verano. Y dile a tu... tu padrino... dile... dile que vas. —Muy bien —asintió Harry, muy contento. Se volvió y fue hacia la puerta de la sala, reprimiendo el impulso de gritar y dar saltos. Iba a... ¡Se iba con los Weasley! ¡Iba a presenciar la final de los Mundiales! En el recibidor estuvo a punto de atropellar a Dudley, que acechaba detrás de la puerta esperando oír Harry y se quedó desconcertado al ver su amplia sonrisa. — ¡Primo deberás dejar de comer golosinas y tener una dieta que te mande un Medico si no te llevan has un berrinche de los que tu sabes!, ¿verdad? —Le dijo Harry—. Ahora recuerdo si quieres hablarme te voy a presentar a alguien que me puede contactar ya sea en vacaciones como cuando estemos en clases por medio de sus padres pero de esto ni una palabra a tus papa ya que se enfadarían contigo muchísimo deja redacto una carta y vamos Dudley, Harry subió los escalones de tres en tres y entró en su habitación como un bólido. Lo primero que vio fue que _Hedwig_ ya había regresado. Estaba en el marco de la ventana por lo que Harry le indico que fuese a casa de Margaret de Siun, que hay la vería en un momento con sus enormes ojos ambarinos y chasqueando el pico como hacía siempre que estaba molesta. Harry no tardó en ver qué era lo que le molestaba en aquella ocasión. — ¡Ay! —gritó. Acababa de pegarle en un lado de la cabeza lo que parecía ser una pelota de tenis pequeña, gris y cubierta de plumas. Harry se frotó con fuerza la zona dolorida al tiempo que intentaba descubrir qué era lo que lo había golpeado, y vio una lechuza diminuta, lo bastante pequeña para ocultarla en la mano, que, como si fuera un cohete buscapiés, zumbaba sin parar por toda la habitación.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que la lechuza había dejado caer a sus pies una carta. Se inclinó para recogerla, reconoció la letra de Ron y abrió el sobre. Dentro había una nota escrita apresuradamente:

 _Harry:_

 _¡MI PADRE HA CONSEGUIDO LAS ENTRADAS! Irlanda contra Bulgaria, el lunes por la noche. Mi madre les ha escrito a los muggles para pedirles que te dejen venir y quedarte. A lo mejor ya han recibido la carta, no sé cuánto tarda el correo muggle. De todas maneras, he querido enviarte esta nota por medio de_ Pig. Harry reparó en el nombre «Pig», y luego observó a la diminuta lechuza que zumbaba dando vueltas alrededor de la lámpara del techo. Nunca había visto nada que se pareciera menos a un cerdo. Quizá no había entendido bien la letra de Ron. Siguió leyendo: _Vamos a ir a buscarte tanto si quieren los muggles como si no, porque no te puedes perder los Mundiales. Lo que pasa es que mis padres pensaban que era mejor pedirles su consentimiento. Si dicen que te dejan, envía a_ Pig _inmediatamente con la respuesta, e iremos a recogerte el domingo a las cinco en punto. Si no te dejan, envía también a_ Pig _e iremos a recogerte de todas maneras el domingo a las cinco. Hermione llega esta tarde. Percy ha comenzado a trabajar: en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. No menciones nada sobre el extranjero mientras estés aquí a menos que quieras que te mate de aburrimiento._

 _Hasta pronto,_

 _Ron_

¡Cálmate! —dijo Harry a la pequeña lechuza, que revoloteaba por encima de su cabeza gorjeando como loca (Harry supuso que era a causa de orgullo de haber llevado la carta a la persona correcta) —. ¡Ven aquí! Tienes que llevar la contestación.

La lechuza revoloteó hasta posarse sobre la jaula de _Hedwig_ , que le echó una mirada fría, como desafiándola a que se acercara más. Harry volvió a coger su pluma de águila y un trozo de pergamino, y escribió:

 _Todo perfecto, Ron: los muggles me dejan ir. Hasta mañana a las cinco. ¡Me muero de impaciencia!_

 _Harry_

Plegó la nota hasta hacerla muy pequeña y, con inmensa dificultad, la ató a la diminuta pata de la lechuza, que aguardaba muy excitada. En cuanto la nota estuvo asegurada, la lechuza se marchó: salió por la ventana zumbando y se perdió de vista.

Harry se volvió hacia _Hedwig_.

Hedwig no te molestes para ti después de que te vea en casa de Margaret De`Siun te voy a pedir ¿Estás lista para un viaje largo? —le preguntó. _Hedwig_ ululó henchida de

Dignidad.

¿Puedes hacerme el favor de llevar esto a Sirius? —le pidió, tomando la carta—. Espera: tengo que terminarla.

Volvió a desdoblar el pergamino y añadió rápidamente una postdata: _Si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo, estaré en casa de mi amigo Ron hasta el final del verano. ¡Su padre nos ha conseguido entradas para los Mundiales de Quidditch!_ Una vez concluida la carta, la ató a una de las patas de _Hedwig_ , que permanecía más quieta que nunca, como si quisiera mostrar el modo en que debía comportarse una lechuza mensajera. -Te veo primero en casa de mi compañera y después podrás partir —Estaré en casa de Ron cuando vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Harry. Ella le pellizcó cariñosamente el dedo con el pico y, a continuación, con un zumbido, extendió sus grandes alas y salió volando por la ventana. Harry la observó mientras desaparecía. Luego salió del cuarto y le dijo a su primo vamos al parque un momento avisa a tu madre para que no se preocupe, una vez autorizado salieron ambos y se fueron caminando despacio y aunque Dursley le hacía muchas preguntas el pacientemente trataba de explicarle todo; al llegar a la calle magnolia Harry distinguió a Hedwig sobre la verja de una casa, por lo que le dijo a Dursley mira esa es mi lechuza y siempre que la veas, ella puede llevarme lo que me mandes, ahora te voy a presentar a una compañera del colegio que aunque es mas chica que nosotros ella tiene 12 años y pasa a 2 año te puede ayudar a entender mi mundo que será el de tus hijos ya que ella es la primera en su familia que es como yo, toquemos y procedió a timbrar, saliendo un hombre alto y esbelto que pregunto que se ofrecía, a lo que Harry le pidió que si era posible hablar con Margaret que él era compañero de ella y quien lo acompañaba era su primo y que este no pertenecía al mundo de su hija sino al suyo; El Sr, De`Siun se quedo viendo a Hedwig, al percatarse Harry de esto le explico en el mundo mágico ellas nos sirven para el correo de ustedes, nos permite pasar para no llamar la atención, este les dio el paso y Harry se volvió y le dijo a Hedwig listo y cuídate te veo en casa de Ron, la lechuza ululo y abriendo sus alas partió de inmediato;

El Sr De`Siun llamo a su esposa y a su hija la cual inmediatamente reconoció a Harry y le dijo a su padre, es el joven de que les hable es quien me ayudo el año pasado cada vez que se me atoro en algún hechizo o pasión, comentan que es un Gran mago según dicen en la escuela, y de acuerdo con lo que investigue fue el que derroto al mago más malo de nuestros tiempos, Harry se puso colorado y Dursley puso una cara de interrogación; Los padres de Margaret les dieron la bienvenida y le preguntaron cuál era el motivo de la visita, Harry les explico a los tres, que quien me acompañaba es mi primo pero pertenece al mundo de los no magos y de acuerdo con algo que después se les explicara tendrá que ver con la magia y que tenía muchas dudas sobre la magia ya que sus padres se oponen a ella de forma intolerable, y que la madre de él y la suya habían sido hermanas y esta si era una gran bruja que había muerto por el mago que había mencionado su hija, por lo que les pido de favor que ayuden a mi primo cuando el necesite algo, lo ayuden a que este pueda enviar cartas y lo que guste y a cambio de esto yo voy a poner una protección a su casa para que ningún mago del lado obscuro pueda hacerles daño alguno como lo hice en casa de mi primo, Margaret, ¿te acuerdas que en el castillo ningún mago puede entrar o salir del sin autorización del Director?, -a si dicen que ningún no mago podría ver el castillo y los magos no pueden entrar o salir sin permiso; -bueno en tu casa pondré una protección que solo tu podrás autorizar a los magos que tú quieras a entrar y salir, los no magos de tu familia y amigos de tus padre y tuyos si podrán ver y entrar a tu casa siempre y cuando lo hagan de la forma debida, están de acuerdo.

Los padre de Margaret se intercambiaron una mirada y fue ella la que le dijo a Harry, mira hijo cuando vino ese Sr. Snape nos informo que sería probable que tu vinieses en algún momento y que aceptásemos tu propuesta, por lo que puedes hacer lo que dices solo dinos que hacer nosotros, Harry les dijo que se quedasen en la sala que el saldría un momento y ellos solo verían una luz muy intensa de color oro pero que no temiesen que una vez terminado esto él les explicaría que sucedería si otro mago quisiese entrar o atacarlos; Harry salió por la puerta del patio y puso las alas de protección y la casa cobro un brillo dorado que los vecinos pensaron que había caído un rayo en la casa, por lo que fueron a ver si había algún incendio o alguna desgracia el Sr, De`Siun les informo que no había nada y que se despreocuparan, regresando a la sala, Harry entro del patio y les informo que ya estaban puestas y que si algún mago lanzaba un hechizo en contra de la casa o encontrar de ellos mientas estuviesen dentro de la casa esta lo absorbería y si este era repetido rebotaría con tal fuerza que terminaría con el autor; ahora Margaret para que pueda entrar un mago tu deberás darle tu domicilio y asi el podrá llegar sino por más que te busquen no te encontraran.

Ahora bien amiga mía mañana en el transcurso de la mañana te estará llegando un regalo que les será de utilidad a todos, a tus padres y a ti para que estés en contacto y a mi primo para que este en contacto conmigo, asi mismo a partir del día de mañana recibirán un periódico del mundo mágico para que estén informados de lo que sucede en el mundo de su hija, pero recuerden que como todos los periódicos no siempre dicen la verdad, -¿Harry que es regalo para asi poder saber que lo debemos recibir?, - Mira Margaret llegara por medio de unas lechuzas y estas traerán una jaula con una dentro esta será tuya y es para el servicio de tu familia por eso en nuestro mundo se dice que tenemos un familiar, Sr. Recuerda la lechuza que estaba en su reja esa es mi familiar la tengo desde que tengo 11 años y son muy útiles, podrán escribirle o mandarle cosas a su hija y mandarme lo que mi primo quiera; es todo gracias y buenas noches.

Al llegar a la casa se metió debajo de la cama, tiró de la tabla suelta y sacó un buen trozo de tarta de cumpleaños. Se lo comió sentado en el suelo, disfrutando de la felicidad que lo embargaba: tenía tarta; era un radiante día de verano; se iría de casa de los Dursley al día siguiente, la cicatriz ya había dejado de dolerle e iba a presenciar los Mundiales de Quidditch. Era difícil, precisamente en aquel momento, preocuparse por algo. Ni siquiera por lord Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **RETORNO A LA MADRIGUERA**

A las doce del día siguiente, Habia hablado con Ariadna su madre adoptiva para que su baúl que estaba en su casa seria enviado al colegio, El ambiente en el número 4 de Privet Drive estaba muy tenso. La inminente llegada a la casa de un grupo de brujos ponía nerviosos e irritables a los Dursley. Tío Vernon se asustó mucho cuando Harry le informó de que los Weasley llegarían al día siguiente a las cinco en punto. —Espero que le hayas dicho a esa gente que se vista adecuadamente —gruñó de inmediato—. He visto cómo van. Deberían tener la decencia de ponerse ropa normal. Harry tuvo un presentimiento que le preocupó. Muy raramente había visto a los padres de Ron vistiendo algo que los Dursley pudieran calificar de «normal». Los hijos a veces se ponían ropa muggle durante las vacaciones, pero los padres llevaban generalmente túnicas largas en diversos estados de deterioro. A Harry no le inquietaba lo que pensaran los vecinos, pero sí lo desagradables que podían resultar los Dursley con los Weasley si aparecían con el aspecto que aquéllos reprobaban en los brujos.

Dudley, por otro lado, parecía muy disminuido, lo cual no se debía a que su dieta estuviera por fin dando resultado, sino al tonico. La comida (queso fresco y apio rallado) transcurrió casi en total silencio. Dudley ni siquiera protestó por ella. Tía Petunia no probó bocado. Tenía los brazos cruzados, los labios fruncidos, y se mordía la lengua como masticando la furiosa reprimenda que hubiera querido echarle a Harry.

Vendrán en coche, espero — El año anterior el Ministerio de Magia le había prestado un coche al señor Weasley. ¿Haría lo mismo en aquella ocasión? —Creo que sí —respondió al final. El bigote de tío Vernon se alborotó con su resoplido. Normalmente hubiera preguntado qué coche tenía. Pero, en opinión de Harry, a tío Vernon no le gustaría el señor Weasley aunque tuviera un Ferrari.

Harry salió de la habitación y se fue al recibidor, a sentarse en la escalera, con los ojos fijos en el reloj y el corazón latiéndole muy rápido por la emoción y los nervios. Pero llegaron las cinco en punto... y pasaron. Tío Vernon, sudando ligeramente dentro de su traje, abrió la puerta de la calle, escudriñó a un lado y a otro, y volvió a meter la cabeza en la casa.

¡Se retrasan! —le gruñó a Harry. Ya lo sé —murmuró Harry—. A lo mejor hay problemas de tráfico, yo qué sé. Las cinco y diez... las cinco y cuarto... Harry ya empezaba a preocuparse. A las cinco y media oyó a tío Vernon y a tía Petunia rezongando en la sala de estar. —No tienen consideración. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Harry pegó un salto. Del otro lado de la puerta de la sala le llegó el ruido que hacían los Dursley moviéndose aterrorizados y descontroladamente por la sala. Un instante después, Dudley entró en el recibidor como una bala, completamente lívido. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué ocurre? Pero Dudley parecía incapaz de hablar y, con movimientos de la manos manos, entró en la cocina. En el interior de la chimenea de los Dursley, que tenía empotrada una estufa eléctrica que simulaba un falso fuego, se oían golpes y rasguños.

¿Qué es eso? —preguntó jadeando tía Petunia, que había retrocedido hacia la pared y miraba aterrorizada la estufa—. ¿Qué es, Vernon? La duda sólo duró un segundo. Desde dentro de la chimenea cegada se podían oír voces. —¡Ay! No, Fred... Vuelve, vuelve. Ha habido algún error. Dile a George que no... ¡Ay! No, George, no hay espacio. Regresa enseguida y dile a Ron... —A lo mejor Harry nos puede oír, papá... A lo mejor puede ayudarnos a salir... Se oyó golpear fuerte con los puños al otro lado de la estufa. —¡Harry! Harry, ¿nos oyes? Los Dursley rodearon a Harry como un par de lobos hambrientos. —¿Qué es eso? —gruñó tío Vernon—. ¿Qué pasa? —Han... han intentado llegar con polvos _flu_ —explicó Harry, conteniendo unas ganas locas de reírse—. Pueden viajar de una chimenea a otra... pero no se imaginaban que la chimenea estaría obstruida. Un momento... Se acercó a la chimenea y gritó a través de las tablas: —¡Señor Weasley! ¿Me oye? El martilleo cesó. Alguien, dentro de la chimenea, chistó: «¡Shh!» —¡Soy Harry, señor Weasley. ..! La chimenea está cegada. No podrán entrar por aquí. —¡Maldita sea! —dijo la voz del señor Weasley—. ¿Para qué diablos taparon la chimenea? —Tienen una estufa eléctrica —explicó Harry. —¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado el señor Weasley—. ¿Has dicho _ecléctica_? ¿Con enchufe? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Eso tengo que verlo...! Pensemos... ¡Ah, Ron! La voz de Ron se unió a la de los otros. —¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Algo ha ido mal? —No, Ron, qué va —dijo sarcásticamente la voz de Fred—. Éste es exactamente el sitio al que queríamos venir. —Sí, nos lo estamos pasando en grande —añadió George, cuya voz

sonaba ahogada, como si lo estuvieran aplastando contra la pared. —Muchachos, muchachos... —dijo vagamente el señor Weasley—. Estoy intentando pensar qué podemos hacer... Sí... el único modo... Harry, échate atrás.

Harry se retiró hasta el sofá, pero tío Vernon dio un paso hacia delante. —¡Esperen un momento! —bramó en dirección a la chimenea—. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden...? ¡BUM!

La estufa eléctrica salió disparada hasta el otro extremo de la sala cuando todas las tablas que tapaban la chimenea saltaron de golpe y expulsaron al señor Weasley, Fred, George y Ron entre una nube de escombros y gravilla suelta. Tía Petunia dio un grito y cayó de espaldas sobre la mesita del café. Tío Vernon la cogió antes de que pegara contra el suelo, y se quedó con la boca abierta, sin habla, mirando a los Weasley, todos con el pelo de color rojo vivo, incluyendo a Fred y George, que eran idénticos hasta el último detalle. —Así está mejor —dijo el señor Weasley, jadeante, sacudiéndose el polvo de la larga túnica verde y colocándose bien las gafas—. ¡Ah, ustedes deben de ser los tíos de Harry! Alto, delgado y calvo, se dirigió hacia tío Vernon con la mano tendida, pero tío Vernon retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él, arrastrando a tía Petunia e incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Tenía su mejor traje cubierto de polvo blanco, así como el cabello y el bigote, lo que lo hacía parecer treinta años más viejo.

—Eh... bueno... disculpe todo esto —dijo el señor Weasley, bajando la mano y observando por encima del hombro el estropicio de la chimenea—. Ha sido culpa mía: no se me ocurrió que podía estar cegada. Hice que conectaran su chimenea a la Red Flu, ¿sabe? Sólo por esta tarde, para que pudiéramos recoger a Harry. Se supone que las chimeneas de los muggles no deben conectarse... pero tengo un conocido en el Equipo de Regulación de la Red Flu que me ha hecho el favor. Puedo dejarlo como estaba en un segundo, no se preocupe. Encenderé un fuego para que regresen los muchachos, y repararé su chimenea antes de desaparecer yo mismo. Harry sabía que los Dursley no habían entendido ni una palabra. Seguían mirando al señor Weasley con la boca abierta, estupefactos. Con dificultad, tía Petunia se alzó y se ocultó detrás de tío Vernon.

¡Hola, Harry! —saludó alegremente el señor Weasley—. ¿Tienes listo el baúl? Ya esa en su casa respondió Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Bueno —dijo el señor Weasley, balanceando un poco los brazos mientras trataba de encontrar palabras con las que romper el incómodo silencio—. Tie... tienen ustedes una casa muy agradable. Como la sala habitualmente inmaculada se hallaba ahora cubierta de polvo y trozos de ladrillo, este comentario no agradó demasiado a los Dursley. El rostro de tío Vernon se tiñó otra vez de rojo, y tía Petunia volvió a quedarse boquiabierta. Pero tanto uno como otro estaban demasiado asustados para decir nada.

El señor Weasley miró a su alrededor. Le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con los muggles. Harry lo notó impaciente por ir a examinar la televisión y el vídeo. —Funcionan por _eclectricidad_ , ¿verdad? —dijo en tono de entendido—. ¡Ah, sí, ya veo los enchufes! Yo colecciono enchufes —añadió dirigiéndose a tío Vernon—. Y pilas. Tengo una buena colección de pilas. Mi mujer cree que estoy chiflado, pero ya ve. Era evidente que tío Vernon era de la misma opinión que la señora Weasley. Se movió ligeramente hacia la derecha para ponerse delante de tía Petunia, como si pensara que el señor Weasley podía atacarlos de un momento a otro. Dudley apareció de repente en la sala. salir a Dudley de la cocina.

ah, éste es tu primo!, ¿no, Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley, tratando de entablar conversación. —Sí —dijo Harry—, es Dudley. El señor Weasley, en cambio, parecía sinceramente preocupado por el peculiar comportamiento de Dudley. Por el tono de voz que empleó al volver a hablar, Harry comprendió que el señor Weasley suponía a Dudley estaba mal de la cabeza como los Dursley lo suponían a él, con la diferencia de que el señor Weasley sentía hacia el muchacho más conmiseración que miedo. —¿Estás pasando unas buenas vacaciones, Dudley? —preguntó cortésmente. Dudley gimoteó.

Miraron a su alrededor en el momento en que entraron y distinguieron a los Dudley. —¡Ah, bien! —dijo el señor Weasley—. Será mejor darse prisa. Se remangó la túnica y sacó la varita. Harry vio a los Dursley echarse atrás contra la pared, como si fueran uno solo. — _¡Incendio!_ —exclamó el señor Weasley, apuntando con su varita al orificio que había en la pared. De inmediato apareció una hoguera que crepitó como si llevara horas encendida. El señor Weasley se sacó del bolsillo un saquito, lo desanudó, cogió un pellizco de polvos de dentro y lo echó a las llamas, que adquirieron un color verde esmeralda y llegaron más alto que antes. Fred luego se despidió de los Dursley con un gesto de la mano y avanzó hacia el fuego diciendo: «¡La Madriguera!» Tía Petunia profirió un leve grito de horror. Se oyó una especie de rugido en la hoguera, y Fred desapareció. —Ahora tú, George —dijo el señor Weasley—. Luego, gritó «¡La Madriguera!», se volvió a oír el rugido de las llamas y George desapareció a su vez. Te toca, Ron —indicó el señor Weasley. —Hasta luego —se despidió alegremente Ron. Tras dirigirle a Harry una amplia sonrisa, entró en la hoguera, gritó «¡La Madriguera!» y desapareció. Ya sólo quedaban Harry y el señor Weasley.

Bueno... Pues adiós —les dijo Harry a los Dursley. Pero ellos no respondieron. Harry avanzó hacia el fuego; pero, justo cuando llegaba ante él, el señor Weasley lo sujetó con una mano. Observaba atónito a los Dursley. —Harry les ha dicho adiós —dijo—. ¿No lo han oído? —No tiene importancia —le susurró Harry al señor Weasley—. De verdad, me da igual. Pero el señor Weasley no le quitó la mano del hombro. —No va a ver sabe Dios hasta cuando —dijo indignado a tío Vernon—. ¿No piensa despedirse de él? El rostro de tío Vernon expresó su ira. La idea de que un hombre que había armado aquel estropicio en su sala de estar y ahora le enseñara modales era insoportable. Pero el señor Weasley seguía teniendo la varita en la mano, y tío Vernon clavó en ella sus diminutos ojos antes de contestar con tono de odio: —Adiós.—Hasta luego —respondió Harry, introduciendo un pie en la hoguera de color verde, que resultaba de una agradable tibieza.

Tía Petunia se lanzó al suelo, al lado de Dudley, cuando observo como cada ladrillo clavos y maderas retornaban al sitio del que se habían desprendido y la chimenea electica retornaba a su lugar sin que en la sala quedase una brisna de polvo y brillaba mas que si ella la acabara de limpiar. Y paralizo a los tres en un movimiento rápido y diciendo Yo sólo trataba de ayudar! Arreglo la sala y la chimenea y desapareció.

Harry dio vueltas cada vez más rápido con los codos pegados al cuerpo. Borrosas chimeneas pasaban ante él a la velocidad del rayo, hasta que se sintió mareado y cerró los ojos. Cuando por fin le pareció que su velocidad aminoraba, estiró los brazos, a tiempo para evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo de la cocina de los Weasley al salir de la chimenea. Harry miró a su alrededor, y vio que Ron y George estaban sentados a una mesa de madera desgastada de tanto restregarla, con dos pelirrojos a los que Harry no había imaginado ver nunca ese dia, aunque sabia quienes eran: Bill y Charlie, los dos hermanos mayores Weasley. —¿Qué tal te va, Harry? —preguntó el más cercano a él, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa y tendiéndole una mano grande que Harry estrechó. Estaba llena de callos y ampollas. Aquél tenía que ser Charlie, que trabajaba en Rumania con dragones. Su constitución era igual a la de los gemelos, y diferente de la de Percy y Ron, que eran más altos y delgados. Tenía una cara ancha de expresión bonachona, con la piel curtida por el clima de Rumania y tan llena de pecas que parecía bronceada; los brazos eran musculosos, y en uno de ellos se veía una quemadura grande y brillante. Bill se levantó sonriendo y también le estrechó la mano a Harry, quien se sorprendió. Sabía que Bill trabajaba para Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico, y que había sido Premio Anual de Hogwarts, y siempre se lo había imaginado como una versión crecida de Percy: quisquilloso en cuanto al incumplimiento de las normas e inclinado a mandar a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, Bill era (no había otra palabra para definirlo) _guay_ : era alto, tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, llevaba un colmillo de pendiente e iba vestido de manera apropiada para un concierto de rock, salvo por las botas (que, según reconoció Harry, no eran de cuero sino de piel de dragón).

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera añadir nada, se oyó un pequeño estallido y el señor Weasley apareció de pronto al lado de George.

La señora Weasley acababa de entrar en la cocina. Era bajita, rechoncha y tenía una cara generalmente muy amable, —¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo sonriéndole al advertir que estaba allí. Entonces aparecieron dos chicas en la puerta de la cocina, detrás de la señora Weasley: una, de pelo castaño y espeso e incisivos bastante grandes, era Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry y Ron; la otra, menuda y pelirroja, era Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron. Las dos sonrieron a Harry, y él les sonrió a su vez, lo que provocó que Ginny se sonrojara: Harry le había gustado desde su primera visita a La Madriguera.

La señora Weasley les dijo a sus hijos que había encontrado unos folletos de venta de los «Sortilegios Weasley»... —¿Por qué no le enseñas a Harry dónde va a dormir, Ron? —propuso Ginny desde la puerta. —Ya lo sabe —respondió Ron—. En mi habitación. Durmió allí la última... —Podemos ir todos —dijo Hermione, con una significativa mirada. —¡Ah! —exclamó Ron, cayendo en la cuenta—. De acuerdo. —Sí, nosotros también vamos—dijo George. —¡Vosotros os quedáis donde estáis! —gruñó la señora Weasley. Harry y Ron salieron despacio de la cocina y, acompañados por Hermione y Ginny, emprendieron el camino por el estrecho pasillo y subieron por la desvencijada escalera que zigzagueaba hacia los pisos superiores.—¿Qué es eso de los «Sortilegios Weasley»? —preguntó Harry mientras subían. Ron y Ginny se rieron, pero Hermione no. —Mi madre ha encontrado un montón de cupones de pedido cuando limpiaba la habitación de Fred y George —explicó Ron en voz baja—. Largas listas de precios de cosas que ellos han inventado. Artículos de broma, ya sabes: varitas falsas y caramelos con truco, montones de cosas. Es estupendo: nunca me imaginé que hubieran estado inventando todo eso... —Hace mucho tiempo que escuchamos explosiones en su habitación, pero nunca supusimos que estuvieran fabricando algo —dijo Ginny—. Creíamos que simplemente les gustaba el ruido. —Lo que pasa es que la mayor parte de los inventos... bueno, todos, en realidad... son algo peligrosos y, ¿sabes?, pensaban venderlos en Hogwarts; para sacar dinero. Mi madre se ha puesto furiosa con ellos. Les ha prohibido seguir fabricando nada y ha quemado todos los cupones de pedido... Además está enfadada con ellos porque no han conseguido tan buenas notas como esperaba... —Y también ha habido broncas porque mi madre quiere que entren en el Ministerio de Magia como nuestro padre, y ellos le han dicho que lo único que quieren es abrir una tienda de artículos de broma —añadió Ginny. Entonces se abrió una puerta en el segundo rellano y asomó por ella una cara con gafas de montura de hueso y expresión de enfado.

—Hola, Percy —saludó Harry.

—Ah, hola, Harry —contestó Percy—. Me preguntaba quién estaría armando tanto jaleo. Intento trabajar, ¿sabéis? Tengo que terminar un informe para la oficina, y resulta muy difícil concentrarse cuando la gente no para de subir y bajar la escalera haciendo tanto ruido. —No hacemos tanto ruido —replicó Ron, enfadado—. Estamos subiendo con paso normal. Lamentamos haber entorpecido los asuntos reservados del

Ministerio.

¿En qué estás trabajando? —quiso saber Harry.—Es un informe para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —respondió Percy con aires de suficiencia—. Estamos intentando estandarizar el grosor de los calderos. Algunos de los calderos

importados son algo delgados, y el goteo se ha incrementado en una proporción cercana al tres por ciento anual... —Eso cambiará el mundo —intervino Ron—. Ese informe será un bombazo. Ya me lo imagino en la primera página de _El Profeta_ : «Calderos con agujeros.» Percy se sonrojó ligeramente. —Puede que te parezca una tontería, Ron —repuso acaloradamente—, pero si no se aprueba una ley internacional bien podríamos encontrar el mercado inundado de productos endebles y de culo demasiado delgado que pondrían seriamente en peligro... —Sí, sí, de acuerdo —interrumpió Ron, y siguió subiendo. Percy cerró la puerta de su habitación dando un portazo. Mientras Harry, Hermione y Ginny seguían a Ron otros tres tramos, les llegaban ecos de gritos procedentes de la cocina. El señor Weasley debía de haberle contado a su mujer lo de los caramelos. La habitación donde dormía Ron en la buhardilla de la casa estaba casi igual que el verano anterior: los mismos pósters del equipo de quidditch favorito de Ron, los Chudley Cannons, que daban vueltas y saludaban con la mano desde las paredes y el techo inclinado; y en la pecera del alféizar de la ventana, que antes contenía huevas de rana, había una rana enorme. Ya no estaba _Scabbers_ , la vieja rata de Ron, pero su lugar lo ocupaba la pequeña lechuza gris que había llevado la carta de Ron a Privet Drive para entregársela a Harry. Daba saltos en una jaulita y gorjeaba como loca.

¡Cállate, _Pig_! —le dijo Ron, abriéndose paso entre dos de las cuatro camas que apenas cabían en la habitación—. Fred y George duermen con nosotros porque Bill y Charlie ocupan su cuarto —le explicó a Harry—. Percy se queda la habitación toda para él porque tiene que trabajar. —¿Por qué llamas _Pig_ a la lechuza? —le preguntó —Harry a Ron. —Porque es tonto —dijo Ginny—. Su verdadero nombre es _Pigwidgeon_. —Sí, y ése no es un nombre tonto —contestó sarcásticamente Ron—. Ginny lo bautizó. Le parece un nombre adorable. Yo intenté cambiarlo, pero era demasiado tarde: ya no responde a ningún otro. Así que ahora se ha quedado con _Pig_. Tengo que tenerlo aquí porque no gusta a _Errol_ ni a _Hermes_. En realidad, a mí también me molesta. _Pigwidgeon_ revoloteaba veloz y alegremente por la jaula, gorjeando de forma estridente. Harry conocía demasiado a Ron para tomar en serio sus palabras: siempre se había quejado de su vieja rata _Scabbers_ , pero cuando la perdió, se disgustó muchísimo.

—¿Dónde está _Crookshanks_? —preguntó Harry a Hermione. —Fuera, en el jardín, supongo. Le gusta perseguir a los gnomos; nunca los había visto. —Entonces, ¿Percy está contento con el trabajo? —inquirió Harry, sentándose en una de las camas y observando a los Chudley Cannons, que entraban y salían como balas de los pósters colgados en el techo. —¿Contento? —dijo Ron con desagrado—. Creo que no habría vuelto a casa si mi padre no lo hubiera obligado. Está obsesionado. Pero no le menciones a su jefe. «Según el señor Crouch... Como le iba diciendo al señor Crouch... El señor Crouch opina... El señor Crouch me ha dicho...» Un día de éstos anunciarán su compromiso matrimonial. —¿Has pasado un buen verano, Harry? —quiso saber Hermione—. ¿Recibiste nuestros paquetes de comida y todo lo demás?

—Sí, muchas gracias —contestó Harry—. Esos pasteles me salvaron el dia. —¿Y has tenido noticias de...? —comenzó Ron, pero se calló en respuesta a la mirada de Hermione. Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron quería preguntarle por Vold… que estaban casi tan preocupados por él como Harry. Sin embargo, no era prudente hablar de él delante de Ginny. A excepción de ellos y del profesor Dumbledore, nadie sabía cómo había escapado Peter ni creía en su inocencia. —Creo que han dejado de discutir —dijo Hermione para disimular aquel instante de apuro, porque Ginny miraba con curiosidad tan pronto a Ron como a Harry—. ¿Qué tal si bajamos y ayudamos a vuestra madre con la cena? —De acuerdo —aceptó Ron. Los cuatro salieron de la habitación de Ron, bajaron la escalera y encontraron a la señora Weasley sola en la cocina, con aspecto de enfado.

Vamos a comer en el jardín —les dijo en cuanto entraron—. Aquí no cabemos once personas. ¿Podríais sacar los platos, chicas? Bill y Charlie están colocando las mesas. Vosotros dos, llevad los cubiertos —les dijo a Ron y a Harry. Con más fuerza de la debida, apuntó con la varita a un montón de patatas que había en el fregadero, y éstas salieron de sus mondas tan velozmente que fueron a dar en las paredes y el techo—. ¡Dios mío! — exclamó, apuntando con la varita al recogedor, que saltó de su lugar y empezó a moverse por el suelo recogiendo las patatas—. ¡Esos dos! —estalló de pronto, mientras sacaba cazuelas del armario. Harry comprendió que se refería a Fred y a George—. No sé qué va a ser de ellos, de verdad que no lo sé. No tienen ninguna ambición, a menos que se considere ambición dar tantos problemas como pueden. Depositó ruidosamente en la mesa de la cocina una cazuela grande de cobre y comenzó a dar vueltas a la varita dentro de la cazuela. De la punta salía una salsa cremosa conforme iba removiendo. —No es que no tengan cerebro —prosiguió irritada, mientras llevaba la cazuela a la cocina y encendía el fuego con otro toque de la varita—, pero lo desperdician, y si no cambian pronto, se van a ver metidos en problemas de verdad. He recibido más lechuzas de Hogwarts por causa de ellos que de todos los demás juntos. Si continúan así terminarán en el Departamento Contra el

Uso Indebido de la Magia.

La señora Weasley tocó con la varita el cajón de los cubiertos, que se abrió de golpe. Harry y Ron se quitaron de en medio de un salto cuando algunos de los cuchillos salieron del cajón, atravesaron volando la cocina y se pusieron a cortar las patatas que el recogedor acababa de devolver al fregadero. —No sé en qué nos equivocamos con ellos —dijo la señora Weasley posando la varita y sacando más cazuelas—. Llevamos años así, una cosa detrás de otra, y no hay manera de que entiendan... ¡OH, NO, OTRA VEZ! Al coger la varita de la mesa, ésta lanzó un fuerte chillido y se convirtió en

un ratón de goma gigante. —¡Otra de sus varitas falsas! —gritó—. ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho a esos dos que no las dejen por ahí? Cogió su varita auténtica, y al darse la vuelta descubrió que la salsa humeaba en el fuego. —Vamos —le dijo Ron a Harry apresuradamente, cogiendo un puñado de cubiertos del cajón—. Vamos a echarles una mano a Bill y a Charlie. Dejaron sola a la señora Weasley y salieron al patio por la puerta de atrás. Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando _Crookshanks_ , el gato color canela y patizambo de Hermione, salió del jardín a toda velocidad con su cola de cepillo enhiesta y persiguiendo lo que parecía una patata con piernas llenas de barro. Harry recordó que aquello era un gnomo. Con su palmo de altura, golpeaba en el suelo con los pies como los palillos en un tambor mientras corría a través del patio, y se zambulló de cabeza en una de las botas de goma que había junto a la puerta. Harry oyó al gnomo riéndose a mandíbula batiente mientras _Crookshanks_ metía la pata en la bota intentando atraparlo. Al mismo tiempo, desde el otro lado de la casa llegó un ruido como de choque.

Comprendieron qué era lo que había causado el ruido cuando entraron en el jardín y vieron que Bill y Charlie blandían las varitas haciendo que dos mesas viejas y destartaladas volaran a gran altura por encima del césped, chocando una contra otra e intentando hacerse retroceder mutuamente. Fred y George gritaban entusiasmados, Ginny se reía y Hermione rondaba por el seto, aparentemente dividida entre la diversión y la preocupación. La mesa de Bill se estrelló contra la de Charlie con un enorme estruendo y le rompió una de las patas. Riéndose por lo bajo, Bill y Charlie posaron las mesas en el césped, una pegada a la otra, y luego, con un toquecito de la varita mágica, Bill volvió a pegar la pata rota e hizo aparecer por arte de magia unos manteles. A las siete de la tarde, las dos mesas crujían bajo el peso de un sinfín de platos que contenían la excelente comida de la señora Weasley, y los nueve Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaban asiento para cenar bajo el cielo claro, de un azul intenso. aquello era un paraíso, y al principio Harry escuchó más que habló mientras se servía empanada de pollo con jamón, patatas cocidas y ensalada. Percy explicaba a su Padre quiero decir que, como ahora hay tanto que hacer en nuestro departamento con todos los preparativos para los Mundiales, y la verdad es que no contamos con el apoyo que necesitaríamos del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos... Ludo Bagman... —Ludo me cae muy bien —dijo el señor Weasley en un tono afable—. Es el que nos ha conseguido las entradas para la Copa. Yo le hice un pequeño favor: su hermano, Otto, se vio metido en un aprieto a causa de una segadora con poderes sobrenaturales, y arreglé todo el asunto... —Desde luego, Bagman es una persona muy agradable —repuso Percy desdeñosamente—, pero no entiendo cómo pudo llegar a director de departamento. ¡Cuando lo comparo con el señor Crouch...! Desde luego, si se perdiera un miembro de nuestro departamento, el señor Crouch intentaría averiguar qué ha sucedido. ¿Sabes que Bertha Jorkins lleva desaparecida ya más de un mes? Se fue a Albania de vacaciones y no ha vuelto... —Sí, le he preguntado a Ludo—. Dice que Bertha se ha perdido ya un montón de veces. Aunque, si fuera alguien de mi departamento, me preocuparía... —Por supuesto, Bertha es un caso perdido —siguió Percy—.Pero, aun así, Ludo debería intentar encontrarla. —Percy lanzó un impresionante suspiro y bebió un largo trago de vino de saúco—, tenemos ya bastantes problemas en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Como sabes, hemos de organizar otro gran evento después de los Mundiales.: Ya sabes de qué hablo, papá —levantó ligeramente la voz—: el asunto ultrasecreto. Ron puso cara de resignación y les susurró a Harry y a Hermione: —Ha estado intentando que le preguntemos de qué se trata desde que empezó a trabajar. Seguramente es una exposición de calderos de culo delgado.

En el medio de la mesa, la señora Weasley discutía con Bill a propósito de su pendiente, que parecía ser una adquisición reciente. —... con ese colmillazo horroroso ahí colgando... Pero ¿qué dicen en el banco? —Mamá, en el banco a nadie le importa un comino lo que me ponga mientras ganen dinero conmigo —explicó Bill con paciencia. —Y tu pelo da risa, cielo —dijo la señora Weasley, acariciando su varita—.

Si me dejaras darle un corte... —A mí me gusta —declaró Ginny, que estaba sentada al lado de Bill—. Tú estás muy anticuada, mamá. Además, no tienes más que mirar el pelo del profesor Dumbledore... Junto a la señora Weasley, Fred, George y Charlie hablaban animadamente sobre los Mundiales. —Va a ganar Irlanda —pronosticó Charlie con la boca llena de patata—. En las semifinales le dieron una paliza a Perú.

—Ya, pero Bulgaria tiene a Viktor Krum —repuso Fred. —Krum es un buen jugador, pero Irlanda tiene siete estupendos jugadores —sentenció Charlie—. Ojalá Inglaterra hubiera pasado a la final. Fue vergonzoso, eso es lo que fue. —¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó interesado Harry, lamentando más que nunca su aislamiento del mundo mágico mientras estaba en el pasado. Harry era un apasionado del quidditch. —Fue derrotada por Transilvania, por trescientos noventa a diez —repuso Charlie con tristeza—. Una actuación terrorífica. Y Gales perdió frente a Uganda, y Escocia fue vapuleada por Luxemburgo. Antes de que tomaran el postre, helado casero de fresas, el señor Weasley hizo aparecer mediante un conjuro unas velas para alumbrar el jardín, que se estaba quedando a oscuras, y para cuando terminaron, las polillas revoloteaban sobre la mesa y el aire templado olía a césped y a madreselva. Harry había comido maravillosamente y se sentía en paz con el mundo mientras contemplaba a los gnomos que saltaban entre los rosales, riendo como locos y corriendo delante de _Crookshanks_.

Ron observó con atención al resto de su familia para asegurarse de que estaban todos distraídos hablando y le preguntó a Harry en voz muy baja: —¿Has tenido últimamente noticias de Sirius? Hermione vigilaba a los demás mientras no se perdía palabra. —Sí —dijo Harry también en voz baja—, dos veces. Parece que está muy bien. Anteayer le escribí. Es probable que envíe la contestación mientras estamos aquí. Recordó de pronto el motivo por el que había escrito a Sirius y, por uninstante, estuvo a punto de contarles a Ron y a Hermione que la cicatriz le había vuelto a doler y el sueño que había tenido... pero no quiso preocuparlos precisamente en aquel momento en que él mismo se sentía tan tranquilo y feliz. —Mirad qué hora es —dijo de pronto la señora Weasley, consultando su reloj de pulsera—. Ya tendríais que estar todos en la cama, porque mañana os tendréis que levantar con el alba para llegar a la Copa. Harry, si me dejas la lista de la escuela, te puedo comprar las cosas mañana en el callejón Diagon.

Voy a comprar las de todos los demás porque a lo mejor no queda tiempo después de la Copa. La última vez el partido duró cinco días.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 **EL TRASLADOR**

Cuando, en la habitación de Ron, la señora Weasley lo zarandeó para despertarlo, a Harry le pareció que acababa de acostarse. —le susurró, dejándolo para ir a despertar a Ron. Harry buscó las gafas con la mano, se las puso y se sentó en la cama. Fuera todavía estaba oscuro. Ron decía algo incomprensible mientras su madre lo levantaba. A los pies del colchón vio dos formas grandes y despeinadas que surgían de sendos líos de mantas. —¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó Fred, más dormido que despierto. Se vistieron en silencio, demasiado adormecidos para hablar, y luego, bostezando y desperezándose, los cuatro bajaron la escalera camino de la cocina. Y el señor Weasley, sentado a la mesa, comprobaba un manojo de grandes entradas de pergamino. Levantó la vista cuando los chicos entraron y extendió los brazos para que pudieran verle mejor la ropa. Llevaba lo que parecía un jersey de golf y unos vaqueros muy viejos que le venían algo grandes y que sujetaba a la cintura con un grueso cinturón de cuero. —¿Qué os parece? —pregunto—. Se supone que vamos de incógnito... ¿Parezco un muggle, Harry? —Sí —respondió Harry, sonriendo—. Está muy bien. —¿Dónde están Bill y Charlie y Percy? —preguntó George, sin lograr reprimir un descomunal bostezo. —Bueno, van a aparecerse, ¿no? —dijo la señora Weasley, cargando con la olla hasta la mesa y comenzando a servir, Harry sabía que aparecerse era algo muy difícil; había que desaparecer de un lugar y reaparecer en otro casi al mismo tiempo; aunque su método era mas simple no lo podía usar. —O sea, que siguen en la cama... —dijo Fred de malhumor, ¿Y por qué no podemos aparecernos nosotros también? —Porque no tenéis la edad y no habéis pasado el examen —contestó bruscamente la señora Weasley—. ¿Y dónde se han metido esas chicas? Salió de la cocina y la oyeron subir la escalera. —¿Hay que pasar un examen para poder aparecerse? —preguntó Harry. —Desde luego —respondió el señor Weasley, poniendo a buen recaudo las entradas en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón—.Con la aparición no se juega. Hay muchos magos adultos que no quieren utilizarla. Prefieren la escoba: es más lenta, pero más segura. —¿Pero Bill, Charlie y Percy sí que pueden? —Charlie tuvo que repetir el examen —dijo Fred, con una sonrisita—.

—Percy lo ha conseguido hace sólo dos semanas —dijo George—. Se oyeron unos pasos y Hermione y Ginny entraron en la cocina, pálidas y somnolientas. —¿Por qué nos hemos levantado tan temprano? —preguntó Ginny, frotándose los ojos y sentándose a la mesa. —Tenemos por delante un pequeño paseo —explicó el señor Weasley. —¿Paseo? —se extrañó Harry—. ¿Vamos a ir andando hasta la sede de los Mundiales? —No, no, eso está muy lejos —repuso el señor Weasley, sonriendo—. Sólo hay que caminar un poco. Lo que pasa es que resulta difícil que un gran número de magos se reúnan sin llamar la atención de los muggles. Siempre tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos a la hora de viajar, y en una ocasión como la de los Mundiales de quidditch...

El ambiente estaba tenso cuando se despidieron. La señora Weasley aún tenía el entrecejo fruncido cuando besó en la mejilla a su marido, aunque no tanto como los gemelos, que se pusieron las mochilas a la espalda y salieron sin dirigir ni una palabra a su madre. —Bueno, pasadlo bien —dijo la señora Weasley—, y portaos como Dios manda —añadió dirigiéndose a los gemelos, pero ellos no se volvieron ni respondieron—. Os enviaré a Bill, Charlie y Percy hacia mediodía —añadió, mientras el señor Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se marchaban por el oscuro patio precedidos por Fred y George.

Hacía fresco y todavía brillaba la luna. Sólo un pálido resplandor en el horizonte, a su derecha, indicaba que el amanecer se hallaba próximo al señor Weasley. —Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a llegar todos sin que lo noten los muggles? — preguntó. —Ha sido un enorme problema de organización —dijo el señor Weasley con un suspiro—. La cuestión es que unos cien mil magos están llegando para presenciar los Mundiales, y naturalmente no tenemos un lugar mágico lo bastante grande para acomodarlos a todos. Hay lugares donde no pueden entrar los muggles, pero imagínate que intentáramos meter a miles de magos en el callejón Diagon o en el andén nueve y tres cuartos... Así que teníamos que encontrar un buen páramo desierto y poner tantas precauciones antimuggles como fuera posible. En primer lugar, por supuesto, había que escalonar las llegadas. La gente con entradas más baratas ha tenido que llegar dos semanas antes. Un número limitado utiliza transportes muggles, pero no podemos abarrotar sus autobuses y trenes. Ten en cuenta que los magos vienen de todas partes del mundo. Algunos se aparecen, claro, pero ha habido que encontrar puntos seguros para su aparición, bien alejados de los muggles. Creo que están utilizando como punto de aparición un bosque cercano. Para los que no quieren aparecerse, o no tienen el carné, utilizamos _trasladores_. Son objetos que sirven para transportar a los magos de un lugar a otro a una hora prevista de antemano. Si es necesario, se puede transportar a la vez un grupo numeroso de personas. Han dispuesto doscientos puntos trasladores en lugares estratégicos a lo largo de Gran Bretaña, y el más próximo lo tenemos en la cima de la colina de Stoatshead. Es allí adonde nos dirigimos.. —¿Qué tipo de objetos son los trasladores? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad. —Bueno, pueden ser cualquier cosa —respondió el señor Weasley—. Cosas que no llamen la atención, desde luego, para que los muggles no las cojan y jueguen con ellas... Cosas que a ellos les parecerán simplemente basura.

¡Uf! —jadeó el señor Weasley, quitándose las gafas y limpiándoselas en el jersey—. Bien, hemos llegado con tiempo. Tenemos diez minutos... —Ahora sólo falta el traslador —dijo el señor Weasley volviendo a ponerse las gafas y buscando a su alrededor—. No será grande... Vamos... Se desperdigaron para buscar. Sólo llevaban un par de minutos cuando un grito rasgó el aire. —¡Aquí, Arthur! Aquí, hijo, ya lo tenemos. Al otro lado de la cima de la colina, se recortaban contra el cielo estrellado dos siluetas altas. —¡Amos! —dijo sonriendo el señor Weasley mientras se dirigía a zancadas hacia el hombre que había gritado. Los demás lo siguieron. El señor Weasley le dio la mano a un mago de rostro rubicundo y barba escasa de color castaño, que sostenía una bota vieja y enmohecida —Éste es Amos Diggory —anunció el señor Weasley—. Trabaja para el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Y creo que ya conocéis a su hijo Cedric.

Cedric Diggory, un chico de unos diecisiete años, era capitán y buscador del equipo de quidditch de la casa Hufflepuff, en Hogwarts. Compañero de ellos en la casa de Fenix era uno de los prefectos —Hola —saludó Cedric, mirándolos a todos. Todos le devolvieron el saludo. —¿Ha sido muy larga la caminata, Arthur? —preguntó el padre de Cedric. —No demasiado —respondió el señor Weasley—. Vivimos justo al otro lado de ese pueblo. ¿Y vosotros? —Hemos tenido que levantarnos a las dos, ¿verdad, Ced? ¡Qué felicidad cuando tenga por fin el carné de aparición! Pero, bueno, no nos podemos quejar. No nos perderíamos los Mundiales de quidditch ni por un saco de galeones... que es lo que nos han costado las entradas, más o menos. Aunque, en fin, no me ha salido tan caro como a otros... Amos Diggory echó una mirada bonachona a los hijos del señor Weasley, a Harry y a Hermione. —¿Son todos tuyos, Arthur? —No, sólo los pelirrojos —aclaró el señor Weasley, señalando a sus hijos—. Ésta es Hermione, amiga de Ron... y éste es Harry, otro amigo... —¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Amos Diggory abriendo los ojos—. ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? —Ehhh... sí —contestó Harry. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a la curiosidad de la gente y a la manera en que los ojos de todo el mundo se iban inmediatamente hacia la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente, pero seguía sintiéndose incómodo. —Ced me ha hablado de ti, por supuesto —dijo Amos Diggory—.

Ya debe de ser casi la hora —se apresuró a decir el señor Weasley, volviendo a sacar el reloj—. ¿Sabes si esperamos a alguien más, Amos? —No. Los Lovegood ya llevan allí una semana, y los Fawcett no consiguieron entradas —repuso el señor Diggory—. No hay ninguno más de los nuestros en esta zona, ¿o sí? —No que yo sepa —dijo el señor Weasley—. Queda un minuto. Será mejor que nos preparemos. Miró a Harry y a Hermione. —No tenéis más que tocar el traslador. Nada más: con poner un dedo será

suficiente. Con cierta dificultad, debido a las voluminosas mochilas que llevaban, los nueve se reunieron en torno a la bota vieja que agarraba Amos Diggory. Todos permanecieron en pie, en un apretado círculo, Nadie habló. Harry pensó de repente lo rara que le parecería aquella imagen a cualquier muggle que se presentara en aquel momento por allí: nueve personas, entre las cuales había dos hombres adultos, sujetando en la oscuridad aquella bota sucia, vieja y asquerosa, esperando... —Tres... —masculló el señor Weasley, mirando al reloj—, dos... uno...Ocurrió inmediatamente: Harry sintió como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de él hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se habían despegado de la tierra; pudo notar a Ron y a Hermione, cada uno a un lado, porque sus hombros golpeaban contra los suyos. Iban todos a enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en sus oídos. Tenía el índice pegado a la bota, como por atracción magnética. Y entonces... Tocó tierra con los pies. —Desde la colina de Stoatshead a las cinco y siete —anunció una voz. Bagman y Crouch Harry se desembarazó de Ron y se puso en pie. Habían llegado a lo que, a través de la niebla, parecía un páramo. Delante de ellos había un par de magos cansados y de aspecto malhumorado. Uno de ellos sujetaba un reloj grande de oro; el otro, un grueso rollo de pergamino y una pluma de ganso. Los dos vestían como muggles, aunque con muy poco acierto: el hombre del reloj llevaba un traje de tweed con chanclos hasta los muslos; su compañero llevaba falda escocesa y poncho. —Buenos días, Basil —saludó el señor Weasley, cogiendo la bota y entregándosela en mano al mago de la falda, que la echó a una caja grande de trasladores usados que tenía a su lado. Harry vio en la caja un periódico viejo, una lata vacía de cerveza y un balón de fútbol pinchado. —Hola, Arthur —respondió Basil con voz cansina—. Será mejor que salgáis de ahí: hay un grupo muy numeroso que llega a las cinco y quince del Bosque Negro. Esperad... voy a buscar dónde estáis... Weasley... Weasley... Consultó la lista del pergamino. —Está a unos cuatrocientos metros en aquella dirección. Es el primer prado al que llegáis. El que está a cargo del campamento se llama Roberts. Diggory... segundo prado... Pregunta por el señor Payne. —Gracias, Basil —dijo el señor Weasley, y les hizo a los demás una seña para que lo siguieran.

Se despidieron de los Diggory y se encaminaron a la puerta de la casita. Había un hombre en la entrada, observando las tiendas. Nada más verlo, Harry reconoció que era un muggle, probablemente el único que había por allí. Al oír sus pasos se volvió para mirarlos. —¡Buenos días! —saludó alegremente el señor Weasley. —Buenos días —respondió el muggle. —¿Es usted el señor Roberts? —Sí, lo soy. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Los Weasley... Tenemos reservadas dos tiendas desde hace un par de días, según creo. —Sí —dijo el señor Roberts, consultando una lista que tenía clavada a la puerta con tachuelas—. Tienen una parcela allí arriba, al lado del bosque. ¿Sólo una noche? —Efectivamente —repuso el señor Weasley. —Entonces ¿pagarán ahora? —preguntó el señor Roberts. —¡Ah! Sí, claro... por supuesto... —Se retiró un poco de la casita y le hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara—. Ayúdame, Harry —le susurró, sacando del bolsillo un fajo de billetes muggles y empezando a separarlos—.¿Son ustedes extranjeros? —inquirió el señor Roberts en el momento en

que el señor Weasley volvió con los billetes correctos. —¿Extranjeros? —repitió el señor Weasley, perplejo. —No es el primero que tiene problemas con el dinero —explicó el señor Roberts examinando al señor Weasley—. Hace diez minutos llegaron dos que querían pagarme con unas monedas de oro tan grandes como tapacubos. —¿De verdad? —exclamó nervioso el señor Weasley. El señor Roberts rebuscó el cambio en una lata. —El cámping nunca había estado así de concurrido —dijo de repente, volviendo a observar el campo envuelto en niebla—. Ha habido cientos de reservas. La gente no suele reservar. —¿De verdad? —repitió tontamente el señor Weasley, tendiendo la mano para recibir el cambio. Pero el señor Roberts no se lo daba. —Sí —dijo pensativamente el muggle—. Gente de todas partes. Montones de extranjeros. Y no sólo extranjeros. Bichos raros, ¿sabe? Hay un tipo por ahí que lleva falda escocesa y poncho. —¿Qué tiene de raro? —preguntó el señor Weasley, preocupado. —Es una especie de... no sé... como una especie de concentración — explicó el señor Roberts—. Parece como si se conocieran todos, como si fuera una gran fiesta.

En ese momento, al lado de la puerta principal de la casita del señor Roberts, apareció de la nada un mago que llevaba pantalones bombachos. — _¡Obliviate!_ —dijo bruscamente apuntando al señor Roberts con la varita. El señor Roberts desenfocó los ojos al instante, relajó el ceño y un aire de despreocupada ensoñación le transformó el rostro. Harry reconoció los síntomas de los que sufrían una modificación de la memoria. —Aquí tiene un plano del campamento —dijo plácidamente el señor Roberts al padre de Ron—, y el cambio. —Muchas gracias —repuso el señor Weasley. El mago que llevaba los pantalones bombachos los acompañó hacia la verja de entrada al campamento. Parecía muy cansado. Tenía una barba azulada de varios días y profundas ojeras. —Nos está dando muchos problemas. Necesita un encantamiento desmemorizante diez veces al día para tenerlo calmado. Y Ludo Bagman no es de mucha ayuda. Va de un lado para otro hablando de bludgers y quaffles en voz bien alta. La seguridad antimuggles le importa un pimiento. La verdad es que me alegraré cuando todo haya terminado. Hasta luego, Arthur. Y, sin más, se desapareció. —Creía que el señor Bagman era el director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos —dijo Ginny sorprendida—. No debería ir hablando de las bludgers cuando hay muggles cerca, ¿no os parece? —Sí, es verdad —admitió el señor Weasley mientras los conducía hacia el interior del campamento—. Sin embargo, sería imposible encontrar a un director del Departamento de Deportes con más entusiasmo. Él mismo jugó en la selección de Inglaterra de quidditch, ¿sabéis?. Caminaron con dificultad ascendiendo por la ladera cubierta de neblina, entre largas filas de tiendas. La mayoría parecían casi normales. Era evidente que sus dueños habían intentado darles un aspecto lo más muggle posible, aunque habían cometido errores al añadir chimeneas, timbres para llamar a la puerta o veletas. Pero, de vez en cuando, se veían tiendas tan obviamente mágicas que a Harry no le sorprendía que el señor Roberts recelara. En medio del prado se levantaba una extravagante tienda en seda a rayas que parecía un palacio en miniatura, con varios pavos reales atados a la entrada. Y, casi a continuación, había otra con jardín adosado, un jardín con pila para los pájaros, reloj de sol y una fuente. —Siempre es igual —comentó el señor Weasley, sonriendo—. No podemos resistirnos a la ostentación cada vez que nos juntamos. Ah, ya estamos. Mirad, éste es nuestro sitio. Habían llegado al borde mismo del bosque, en el límite del prado, donde había un espacio vacío con un pequeño letrero clavado en la tierra que decía «Weezly». —¡No podíamos tener mejor sitio! —exclamó muy contento el señor Weasley—. El estadio está justo al otro lado de ese bosque. Más cerca no podíamos estar. —Se desprendió la mochila de los hombros—. Bien —continuó con entusiasmo—, siendo tantos en tierra de muggles, la magia está absolutamente prohibida. ¡Vamos a montar estas tiendas manualmente! No debe de ser demasiado difícil: los muggles lo hacen así siempre... Bueno, Harry, ¿por dónde crees que deberíamos empezar?. Sin embargo, entre él y Hermione fueron averiguando la colocación de la mayoría de los hierros y de las piquetas, y, aunque el señor Weasley era más un estorbo que una ayuda, porque la emoción lo sobrepasaba cuando trataba de utilizar la maza, lograron finalmente levantar un par de tiendas raídas de dos plazas cada una. Se alejaron un poco para contemplar el producto de su trabajo. Nadie que viera las tiendas adivinaría que pertenecían a unos magos, pensó Harry, pero el problema era que cuando llegaran Bill, Charlie y Percy serían diez. También Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta del problema: le dirigió a Harry una risita cuando el señor Weasley se puso a cuatro patas y entró en la primera de las tiendas.

Estaremos un poco apretados —dijo—, pero cabremos. Entrad a echar un vistazo. Harry se inclinó, se metió por la abertura de la tienda y se quedó con la boca abierta. Acababa de entrar en lo que parecía un anticuado apartamento de tres habitaciones, con baño y cocina. Curiosamente, estaba amueblado las sillas, que eran todas diferentes, tenían cojines de ganchillo, y olía a gato. —Bueno, es para poco tiempo —explicó el señor Weasley, pasándose un pañuelo por la calva y observando las cuatro literas de los dormitorios—. Me las ha prestado Perkins, un compañero de la oficina. Ya no hace cámping porque tiene lumbago, el pobre. Cogió la tetera polvorienta y la observó por dentro. —Necesitaremos agua... —En el plano que nos ha dado el muggle hay señalada una fuente —dijo Ron, que había entrado en la tienda detrás de Harry y no parecía nada asombrado por sus dimensiones internas—. Está al otro lado del prado. —Bien, ¿por qué no vais por agua Harry, Hermione y tú? —El señor Weasley les entregó la tetera y un par de cazuelas—. Mientras, los demás buscaremos leña para hacer fuego. —Pero tenemos un horno —repuso Ron—. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente...? —¡La seguridad antimuggles, Ron! —le recordó el señor Weasley, impaciente ante la perspectiva que tenían por delante—. Cuando los muggles de verdad acampan, hacen fuego fuera de la tienda. ¡Lo he visto! Después de una breve visita a la tienda de las chicas, que era un poco más pequeña que la de los chicos pero sin olor a gato, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron el campamento con la tetera y las cazuelas. Con el sol que acababa de salir y la niebla que se levantaba, pudieron ver el mar de tiendas de campaña que se extendía en todas direcciones. Los campistas empezaban a despertar, y las más madrugadoras eran las familias con niños pequeños. Era la primera vez que Harry veía magos y brujas de tan corta edad. Un pequeñín, que no tendría dos años, estaba a gatas y muy contento a la puerta de una tienda con forma de pirámide, dándole con una varita a una babosa, que poco a poco iba adquiriendo el tamaño de una salchicha. Cuando llegaban a su altura, la madre salió de la tienda. —¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Kevin? No... toques... la varita... de papá... ¡Ay! Acababa de pisar la babosa gigante, que reventó. El aire les llevó la reprimenda de la madre mezclada con los lloros del niño: —¡Mamá mala!, ¡«rompido» la babosa! Un poco más allá vieron dos brujitas, apenas algo mayores que Kevin. Montaban en escobas de juguete que se elevaban lo suficiente para que las niñas pasaran rozando el húmedo césped con los dedos de los pies. Un mago del Ministerio que parecía tener mucha prisa los adelantó, y lo oyeron murmurar ensimismado: —¡A plena luz del día! ¡Y los padres estarán durmiendo tan tranquilos! Como si lo viera... Por todas partes, magos y brujas salían de las tiendas y comenzaban a preparar el desayuno. Algunos, dirigiendo miradas furtivas en torno de ellos, prendían fuego con sus varitas. Otros frotaban las cerillas en las cajas con miradas escépticas, como si estuvieran convencidos de que aquello no podía funcionar. Tres magos africanos enfundados en túnicas blancas conversaban animadamente mientras asaban algo que parecía un conejo sobre una lumbre de color morado brillante, en tanto que un grupo de brujas norteamericanas de mediana edad cotilleaba alegremente, sentadas bajo una destellante pancarta que habían desplegado entre sus tiendas, que decía: «Instituto de las brujas de Salem.» Desde el interior de las tiendas por las que iban pasando les llegaban retazos de conversaciones en lenguas extranjeras, y, aunque Harry podía comprender las palabra, el tono de todas las voces era de entusiasmo —Eh... ¿son mis ojos, o es que se ha vuelto todo verde? —preguntó Ron. No eran los ojos de Ron. Habían llegado a un área en la que las tiendas estaban completamente cubiertas de una espesa capa de tréboles, y daba la impresión de que unos extraños montículos habían brotado de la tierra. Dentro de las tiendas que tenían las portezuelas abiertas se veían caras sonrientes. De pronto oyeron sus nombres a su espalda: —¡Harry!, ¡Ron!, ¡Hermione! Era Seamus Finnigan, su compañero de cuarto curso de la casa Fenix. Estaba sentado delante de su propia tienda cubierta de trébol, junto a una mujer de pelo rubio cobrizo que debía de ser su madre, y su mejor amigo, Dean Thomas, también de Fenix. —¿Os gusta la decoración? —preguntó Seamus, sonriendo, cuando los tres se acercaron a saludarlos—. Al Ministerio no le ha hecho ninguna gracia. —El trébol es el símbolo de Irlanda. ¿Por qué no vamos a poder mostrar nuestras simpatías? —dijo la señora Finnigan—. Tendríais que ver lo que han colgado los búlgaros en sus tiendas. Supongo que estaréis del lado de Irlanda —añadió, mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione con sus brillantes ojillos. Se fueron después de asegurarle que estaban a favor de Irlanda, aunque, como dijo Ron: —Cualquiera dice otra cosa rodeado de todos ésos.

Me pregunto qué habrán colgado en sus tiendas los búlgaros —dijo Hermione. —Vamos a echar un vistazo —propuso Harry, señalando una gran área de tiendas que había en lo alto de la ladera, donde la brisa hacía ondear una bandera de Bulgaria, roja, verde y blanca. En aquella parte las tiendas no estaban engalanadas con flora, pero en todas colgaba el mismo póster, que mostraba un rostro muy hosco de pobladas cejas negras. La fotografía, por supuesto, se movía, pero lo único que hacía

era parpadear y fruncir el entrecejo. —Es Krum —explicó Ron en voz baja. —¿Quién? —preguntó Hermione. —¡Krum! —repitió Ron—. ¡Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria! —Parece que tiene malas pulgas —comentó Hermione, observando la multitud de Krums que parpadeaban, ceñudos. —¿Malas pulgas? —Ron levantó los ojos al cielo—. ¿Qué más da eso? Es increíble. Y es muy joven, además. Sólo tiene dieciocho años o algo así. Es genial. Esperad a esta noche y lo veréis. Ya había cola para coger agua de la fuente, así que se pusieron al final, inmediatamente detrás de dos hombres que estaban enzarzados en una acalorada discusión. Uno de ellos, un mago muy anciano, llevaba un camisón largo estampado. El otro era evidentemente un mago del Ministerio: tenía en la mano unos pantalones de mil rayas y parecía a punto de llorar de exasperación. —Tan sólo tienes que ponerte esto, Archie, sé bueno. No puedes caminar por ahí de esa forma: el muggle de la entrada está ya receloso. —Me compré esto en una tienda muggle —replicó el mago anciano con testarudez—. Los muggles lo llevan. —Lo llevan las mujeres muggles, Archie, no los hombres. Los hombres llevan esto —dijo el mago del Ministerio, agitando los pantalones de rayas. —No me los pienso poner —declaró indignado el viejo Archie—. Me gusta que me dé el aire en mis partes privadas, lo siento.

A Hermione le dio tal ataque de risa en aquel momento que tuvo que salirse de la cola, y no volvió hasta que Archie se fue con el agua. Volvieron por el campamento, caminando más despacio por el peso del agua. Por todas partes veían rostros familiares: estudiantes de Hogwarts con sus familias. Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán del equipo de quidditch al que pertenecía Harry, que acababa de terminar en Hogwarts, lo arrastró hasta la tienda de sus padres para que lo conocieran, y le dijo emocionado que acababa de firmar para formar parte de la reserva del Puddlemere United. Cerca de allí se encontraron con Ernie Macmillan, un estudiante de cuarto de la casa Hufflepuff, y luego vieron a Cho Chang, una chica muy guapa que jugaba de buscadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw. Cho Chang le hizo un gesto con la mano y le sonrió. Al devolverle el saludo, Harry. señaló a un grupo de adolescentes a los que no había visto nunca. —¿Quiénes serán? —preguntó—. No van a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —Supongo que estudian en el extranjero —respondió Ron—. Sé que hay otros colegios, pero no conozco a nadie que vaya a ninguno de ellos. Bill se escribía con un chico de Brasil... hace una pila de años... Quería hacer intercambio con él, pero mis padres no tenían bastante dinero. El chico se molestó mucho cuando se enteró de que Bill no iba a ir, y le envió un sombrero encantado que hizo que se le cayeran las orejas para abajo como si fueran hojas mustias. Harry se rió, y no confesó que no le sorprendía enterarse de que existían otros colegios de magia. Al ver a representantes de tantas nacionalidades en el cámping, pensó que había sido un tonto al creer que Hogwarts sería el único. Observó que Hermione no parecía nada sorprendida por la información. Sin duda, ella había tenido noticia de otros colegios de magia al leer algún libro. —Habéis tardado siglos —dijo George, cuando llegaron por fin a las tiendas de los Weasley. —Nos hemos encontrado a unos cuantos conocidos —explicó Ron, dejando la cazuela—. ¿Aún no habéis encendido el fuego? —Papá lo está pasando bomba con los fósforos —contestó Fred. El señor Weasley no lograba encender el fuego, aunque no porque no lo intentara. A su alrededor, el suelo estaba lleno de fósforos consumidos, pero parecía estar disfrutando como nunca. —¡Vaya! —exclamaba cada vez que lograba encender un fósforo, e inmediatamente lo dejaba caer de la sorpresa.

—Déjeme, señor Weasley —dijo Hermione amablemente, cogiendo la caja para mostrarle cómo se hacía. Al final encendieron fuego, aunque pasó al menos otra hora hasta que se pudo cocinar en él. Sin embargo, había mucho que ver mientras esperaban. Habían montado las tiendas delante de una especie de calle que llevaba al

estadio, y el personal del Ministerio iba por ella de un lado a otro apresuradamente, y al pasar saludaban con cordialidad al señor Weasley. aquéllos son Bode y Croaker... son _inefables_... —¿Qué son? —Inefables: del Departamentos de Misterios, secreto absoluto. No tengo ni idea de lo que hacen... Al final consiguieron una buena fogata, y acababan de ponerse a freír huevos y salchichas cuando llegaron Bill, Charlie y Percy, procedentes del bosque.

Ahora mismo acabamos de aparecernos, papá —anunció Percy en voz muy alta—. ¡Qué bien, el almuerzo! Estaban dando cuenta de los huevos y las salchichas cuando el señor Weasley se puso en pie de un salto, sonriendo y haciendo gestos con la mano a un hombre que se les acercaba a zancadas. —¡Ajá! —dijo—. ¡El hombre del día! ¡Ludo! Ludo Bagman era con diferencia la persona menos discreta que Harry había visto hasta aquel momento, incluyendo al anciano Archie con su camisón. Llevaba una túnica larga de quidditch con gruesas franjas horizontales negras y amarillas, con la imagen de una enorme avispa estampada sobre el pecho. Su aspecto era el de un hombre de complexión muy robusta en decadencia, y la túnica se le tensaba en torno de una voluminosa barriga que seguramente no había tenido en los tiempos en que jugaba en la selección inglesa de quidditch. Tenía la nariz aplastada (probablemente se la había roto una bludger perdida, pensó Harry); pero los ojos, redondos y azules, y el pelo, corto y rubio, lo hacían parecer un niño muy crecido.

¡Ah, de la casa! —les gritó Bagman, contento. Caminaba como si tuviera muelles en los talones, y resultaba evidente que estaba muy emocionado—. ¡El viejo Arthur! —dijo resoplando al llegar junto a la fogata—. Vaya día, ¿eh? ¡Vaya día! ¿A que no podíamos pedir un tiempo más perfecto? Vamos a tener una noche sin nubes... y todos los preparativos han salido sin el menor tropiezo... ¡Casi no tengo nada que hacer! Detrás de él pasó a toda prisa un grupo de magos del Ministerio muy ojerosos, señalando los indicios distantes pero evidentes de algún tipo de fuego mágico que arrojaba al aire chispas de color violeta, hasta una altura de seis o siete metros. Percy se adelantó apresuradamente con la mano tendida. Aunque desaprobaba la manera en que Ludo Bagman dirigía su departamento, quería causar una buena impresión.

—¡Ah... sí! —dijo sonriendo el señor Weasley—. Éste es mi hijo Percy, que acaba de empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio... y éste es Fred... digo George, perdona... Fred es este de aquí... Bill, Charlie, Ron... mi hija Ginny... y los amigos de Ron: Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Bagman apenas reaccionó al oír el nombre de Harry, pero sus ojos se dirigieron como era habitual hacia la cicatriz que Harry tenía en la frente. —Éste es Ludo Bagman —continuó presentando el señor Weasley—. Ya lo conocéis: gracias a él hemos conseguido unas entradas tan buenas. Bagman sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que no tenía importancia. —¿No te gustaría hacer una pequeña apuesta, Arthur? —dijo con entusiasmo, haciendo sonar en los bolsillos de su túnica negra y amarilla lo que parecía una gran cantidad de monedas de oro—. Roddy Pontner ya ha apostado a que Bulgaria marcará primero, y yo me he jugado una buena cantidad, porque los tres delanteros de Irlanda son los más fuertes que he visto en años... Y Agatha Timms se ha jugado la mitad de las acciones de su piscifactoría de anguilas a que el partido durará una semana. —Eh... bueno, bien —respondió el señor Weasley—. Veamos... ¿un galeón a que gana Irlanda? —¿Un galeón? —Ludo Bagman parecía algo decepcionado, pero disimuló—. Bien, bien... ¿alguna otra apuesta? —Son demasiado jóvenes para apostar —dijo el señor Weasley—. A Molly no le gustaría... —Apostaremos treinta y siete galeones, quince sickles y tres knuts a que gana Irlanda —declaró Fred, al tiempo que él y George sacaban todo su dinero en común—, pero a que Viktor Krum coge la snitch. ¡Ah!, y añadiremos una varita de pega.

¡No le iréis a enseñar al señor Bagman semejante porquería! —dijo Percy entre dientes. Pero Bagman no pensó que fuera ninguna porquería. Por el contrario, su rostro infantil se iluminó al recibirla de manos de Fred, y, cuando la varita dio un chillido y se convirtió en un pollo de goma, Bagman prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Hacía años que no veía ninguna tan buena! ¡Os daré por ella cinco galeones! Percy hizo un gesto de pasmo y desaprobación. —Muchachos —dijo el señor Weasley—, no quiero que apostéis... Eso son todos vuestros ahorros. Vuestra madre... —¡No seas aguafiestas, Arthur! —bramó Ludo Bagman, haciendo tintinear con entusiasmo las monedas de los bolsillos—. ¡Ya tienen edad de saber lo que quieren! ¿Pensáis que ganará Irlanda pero que Krum cogerá la snitch? No tenéis muchas posibilidades de acertar, muchachos. Os ofreceré una proporción muy alta. Así que añadiremos cinco galeones por la varita de pega y... El señor Weasley se dio por vencido cuando Ludo Bagman sacó una libreta y una pluma del bolsillo y empezó a anotar los nombres de los gemelos. —¡Gracias! —dijo George, tomando el recibo de pergamino que Bagman le entregó y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo delantero de la túnica.

Bagman se volvió al señor Weasley muy contento. —¿Podría tomar un té con vosotros? Estoy buscando a Barty Crouch. Mi homólogo búlgaro está dando problemas, y no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice. Barty sí podrá: habla ciento cincuenta lenguas.

¿El señor Crouch? —dijo Percy, abandonando de pronto su tieso gesto de reprobación y estremeciéndose palpablemente de entusiasmo—. ¡Habla más de doscientas! Habla sirenio, duendigonza, trol... —Todo el mundo es capaz de hablar trol —lo interrumpió Fred con desdén—. No hay más que señalar y gruñir. Percy le echó a Fred una mirada muy severa y avivó el fuego para volver a calentar la tetera.

¿Sigue sin haber noticias de Bertha Jorkins, Ludo? —preguntó el señor Weasley, mientras Bagman se sentaba sobre la hierba, entre ellos. —No ha dado señales de vida —repuso Bagman con toda calma—. Seguro que regresa a la oficina cualquier día de octubre pensando que todavía es julio. —¿No crees que habría que enviar ya a alguien a buscarla? —sugirió el señor Weasley al tiempo que Percy le entregaba a Bagman la taza de té.—Es lo mismo que dice Barty Crouch —contestó Bagman, abriendo inocentemente los redondos ojos—. Pero en este momento no podemos prescindir de nadie. ¡Vaya! ¡Hablando del rey de Roma! ¡Barty!. Junto a ellos acababa de aparecerse un mago que no podía resultar más diferente de Ludo Bagman, el cual se había despatarrado sobre la hierba con su vieja túnica de las Avispas. Barty Crouch era un hombre mayor de pose estirada y rígida que iba vestido con corbata y un traje impecablemente planchado. Llevaba la raya del pelo tan recta que no resultaba natural, y parecía como si se recortara el bigote de cepillo utilizando una regla de cálculo. Le relucían los zapatos. Harry comprendió enseguida por qué Percy lo idolatraba: Percy creía ciegamente en la importancia de acatar las normas con total rigidez, y el señor Crouch había observado de un modo tan escrupuloso la norma de vestir como muggles que habría podido pasar por el director de un banco. Harry pensó que ni siquiera tío Vernon se habría dado cuenta de lo que era en realidad.

Siéntate un rato en el césped, Barty —lo invitó Ludo con su alegría habitual, dando una palmada en el césped, a su lado. —No, gracias, Ludo —dijo el señor Crouch, con una nota de impaciencia en la voz—. Te he buscado por todas partes. Los búlgaros insisten en que tenemos que ponerles otros doce asientos en la tribuna... —¿Conque era eso lo que querían? —se sorprendió Bagman—. Pensaba que ese tío me estaba pidiendo doscientas aceitunas. ¡Qué acento tan endiablado! —Señor Crouch —dijo Percy sin aliento, inclinado en una especie de reverencia que lo hacia parecer jorobado—, ¿querría tomar una taza de té?—¡Ah! —contestó el señor Crouch, mirando a Percy con cierta sorpresa—. Sí... gracias, Weatherby. A Fred y a George se les atragantó el té de la risa. Percy, rojo como un tomate, se encargó de servirlo. —Ah, también tengo que hablar contigo, Arthur —dijo el señor Crouch, fijando en el padre de Ron sus ojos de lince—. Alí Bashir está en pie de guerra. Quiere comentarte lo del embargo de alfombras voladoras. El señor Weasley exhaló un largo suspiro. —Justo esta semana pasada le he enviado una lechuza sobre este tema. Se lo he dicho más de cien veces: las alfombras están definidas como un artefacto muggle en el Registro de Objetos de Encantamiento Prohibidos. ¿No habrá manera de que lo entienda? —Creo que no —reconoció el señor Crouch, tomando la taza que le tendía Percy—. Está desesperado por exportar a este país. —Bueno, nunca sustituirán a las escobas en Gran Bretaña, ¿no os parece? —observó Bagman. —Alí piensa que en el mercado hay un hueco para el vehículo familiar — repuso el señor Crouch—. Recuerdo que mi abuelo tenía una Axminster de doce plazas. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que las prohibieran. Lo dijo como si no quisiera dejar duda alguna de que todos sus antepasados habían respetado escrupulosamente la ley.

¿Así que has estado ocupado, Barty? —preguntó Bagman en tono jovial. —Bastante —contestó secamente el señor Crouch—. No es pequeña hazaña organizar trasladores en los cinco continentes, Ludo. —Supongo que tanto uno como otro os alegraréis de que esto acabe — comentó el señor Weasley. Ludo Bagman se mostró muy asombrado. —¿Alegrarme? Nunca lo he pasado tan bien... y, además, no se puede decir que no nos quede de qué preocuparnos. ¿Verdad, Barty?

Aún hay mucho que organizar, ¿verdad? El señor Crouch levantó las cejas mirando a Bagman. —Hemos acordado no decir nada hasta que todos los detalles... —¡Ah, los detalles! —dijo Bagman, haciendo un gesto con la mano para echar a un lado aquella palabra como si fuera una nube de mosquitos—. Han firmado, ¿no es así? Se han mostrado conformes, ¿no es así? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que muy pronto estos chicos se enterarán de algún modo. Quiero decir que, como es en Hogwarts donde va a tener lugar... —Ludo, te recuerdo que tenemos que buscar a los búlgaros —dijo de

forma cortante el señor Crouch—. Gracias por el té, Weatherby. Le devolvió a Percy la taza, que continuaba llena, y aguardó a que Ludo se levantara. Apurando el té que le quedaba, Bagman se puso de pie con esfuerzo acompañado del tintineo de las monedas que llevaba en los bolsillos.

¡Hasta luego! —se despidió—. Estaréis conmigo en la tribuna principal. ¡Yo seré el comentarista! —Saludó con la mano; Barty Crouch hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza, y tanto uno como otro se desaparecieron. —¿Qué va a pasar en Hogwarts, papá? —preguntó Fred de inmediato—. ¿A qué se referían? —No tardaréis en enteraros —contestó el señor Weasley, sonriendo. —Es información reservada, hasta que el ministro juzgue conveniente levantar el secreto —añadió Percy fríamente—. El señor Crouch ha hecho lo adecuado al no querer revelar nada. —Cállate, Weatherby —le espetó Fred. Conforme avanzaba la tarde la emoción aumentaba en el cámping, como

una neblina que se hubiera instalado allí. Al oscurecer, el aire aún estival vibraba de expectación, y, cuando la noche llegó como una sábana a cubrir a los miles de magos, desaparecieron los últimos vestigios de disimulo: el Ministerio parecía haberse resignado ya a lo inevitable y dejó de reprimir los ostensibles indicios de magia que surgían por todas partes. Los vendedores se aparecían a cada paso, con bandejas o empujando carros en los que llevaban cosas extraordinarias: escarapelas luminosas (verdes de Irlanda, rojas de Bulgaria) que gritaban los nombres de los jugadores; sombreros puntiagudos de color verde adornados con tréboles que se movían; bufandas del equipo de Bulgaria con leones estampados que rugían realmente; banderas de ambos países que entonaban el himno nacional cada vez que se las agitaba; miniaturas de Saetas de Fuego que volaban de verdad y figuras coleccionables de jugadores famosos que se paseaban por la palma de la mano en actitud jactanciosa.

He ahorrado todo el verano para esto —le dijo Ron a Harry mientras caminaban con Hermione entre los vendedores, comprando recuerdos. Aunque Ron se compró un sombrero con tréboles que se movían y una gran escarapela verde, adquirió también una figura de Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria. La miniatura de Krum iba de un lado para otro en la mano de Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la escarapela verde que tenía delante. —¡Vaya, mirad esto! —exclamó Harry, acercándose rápidamente hasta un carro lleno de montones de unas cosas de metal que parecían prismáticos excepto en el detalle de que estaban llenos de botones y ruedecillas. —Son _omniculares_ —explicó el vendedor con entusiasmo—. Se puede volver a ver una jugada... pasarla a cámara lenta, y si quieres te pueden ofrecer un análisis jugada a jugada. Son una ganga: diez galeones cada uno. —Ahora me arrepiento de lo que he comprado —reconoció Ron, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso hacia el sombrero con los tréboles que se movían y contemplando los omniculares con ansia. —Deme tres —le dijo Harry al mago con decisión.

No... déjalo —pidió Ron, poniéndose colorado. Siempre le cohibía el hecho de que Harry, que había heredado de sus padres una pequeña fortuna, tuviera mucho más dinero que él. —Es mi regalo de Navidad —le explicó Harry, poniéndoles a él y a Hermione los omniculares en la mano—. ¡De los próximos diez años! —Conforme —aceptó Ron, sonriendo. —¡Gracias, Harry! —dijo Hermione—. Yo compraré unos programas... Con los bolsillos considerablemente menos abultados, regresaron a las

tiendas. Bill, Charlie y Ginny llevaban también escarapelas verdes, y el señor Weasley tenía una bandera de Irlanda. Fred y George no habían comprado nada porque le habían entregado todo el dinero a Bagman. Y entonces se oyó el sonido profundo y retumbante de un gong al otro lado del bosque, y de inmediato se iluminaron entre los árboles unos faroles rojos y verdes, marcando el camino al estadio. —¡Ya es la hora! —anunció el señor Weasley, tan impaciente como los demás—. ¡Vamos!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **Los Mundiales de Quidditch**

Cogieron todo lo que habían comprado y, siguiendo al señor Weasley, se internaron a toda prisa en el bosque por el camino que marcaban los faroles. La atmósfera de febril emoción se contagiaba fácilmente. —Hay asientos para cien mil personas —explicó el señor Weasley—. Quinientos funcionarios han estado trabajando durante todo el año para levantarlo. Cada centímetro del edificio tiene un repelente mágico de muggles.. —¡Asientos de primera! —dijo la bruja del Ministerio apostada ante la puerta, al comprobar sus entradas—. ¡Tribuna principal! Todo recto escaleras arriba, Arthur, arriba de todo. Subieron con la multitud, que poco a poco iba entrando por las puertas que daban a las tribunas que había a derecha e izquierda. El grupo del señor Weasley siguió subiendo hasta llegar al final de la escalera y se encontró en una pequeña tribuna ubicada en la parte más elevada del estadio, justo a mitad de camino entre los dorados postes de gol. Contenía unas veinte butacas de color rojo y dorado, repartidas en dos filas. Harry tomó asiento con los demás en la fila de delante y observó el estadio que tenían a sus pies, cuyo aspecto nunca hubiera imaginado. Cien mil magos y brujas ocupaban sus asientos en las gradas dispuestas en torno al largo campo oval. Todo estaba envuelto en una misteriosa luz dorada que parecía provenir del mismo estadio. Desde aquella elevada posición, el campo parecía forrado de terciopelo. A cada extremo se levantaban tres aros de gol, a unos quince metros de altura. Justo enfrente de la tribuna en que se hallaban, casi a la misma altura de sus ojos, había un panel gigante. Unas letras de color dorado iban apareciendo en él, como si las escribiera la mano de un gigante invisible, y luego se borraban. Al fijarse, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que se leía eran anuncios que enviaban sus destellos a todo el estadio _..._ Harry apartó los ojos de los anuncios y miró por encima del hombro para ver con quiénes compartían la tribuna. Hasta entonces no había llegado nadie, salvo una criatura diminuta que estaba sentada en la antepenúltima butaca de la fila de atrás. La criatura, cuyas piernas eran tan cortas que apenas sobresalían del asiento, llevaba puesto a modo de toga un paño de cocina y se tapaba la cara con las manos. Aquellas orejas largas como de murciélago le resultaron curiosamente familiares... —¿Dobby? —preguntó Harry, extrañado. La diminuta figura levantó la cara y separó los dedos, mostrando unos enormes ojos castaños y una nariz que tenía la misma forma y tamaño que un tomate grande. No era Dobby... pero no cabía duda de que se trataba de un elfo doméstico, como había sido Dobby, el amigo de Harry, hasta que éste lo liberó de sus dueños, la familia Malfoy. —¿El señor acaba de llamarme Dobby? —chilló el elfo de forma extraña, por el resquicio de los dedos. Tenía una voz aún más aguda que la de Dobby, apenas un chillido flojo y tembloroso que le hizo suponer a Harry (aunque era difícil asegurarlo tratándose de un elfo doméstico) que era hembra. Ron y Hermione se volvieron en sus asientos para mirar. Aunque Harry les había hablado mucho de Dobby, nunca habían llegado a verlo personalmente. Incluso el señor Weasley se mostró interesado. —Disculpe —le dijo a Harry, mi nombre es Winky en su idioma la elfina—, la he confundido con un conocido. —¡Yo también conozco a Dobby, señor! —chilló la elfina. Se tapaba la cara como si la luz la cegara, a pesar de que la tribuna principal no estaba excesivamente iluminada—. Me llamo Winky, señor... y usted, señor... —En ese momento reconoció la cicatriz de Harry, y los ojos se le abrieron hasta adquirir el tamaño de dos platos pequeños—. ¡Usted es, sin duda, Harry Potter! —Sí, lo soy —contestó Harry. —¡Dobby habla todo el tiempo de usted, señor! —dijo ella, bajando las manos un poco pero conservando su expresión de miedo. —¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué tal le sienta la libertad? —¡Ah, señor! —respondió Winky, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—, no quisiera faltarle al respeto, señor, pero no estoy segura de que le hiciera un favor a Dobby al liberarlo, señor. ¿Por qué? —se extrañó Harry—. ¿Qué le pasa? —La libertad se le ha subido a la cabeza, señor —dijo Winky con tristeza— . Tiene raras ideas sobre su condición, señor. No encuentra dónde colocarse, señor. —¿Por qué no? —inquirió Harry. Winky bajó el tono de su voz media octava para susurrar: —Pretende que le paguen por trabajar, señor. —¿Que le paguen? —repitió Harry, sin entender—. Bueno... ¿por qué no tendrían que pagarle? La idea pareció espeluznar a Winky, que cerró los dedos un poco para volver a ocultar parcialmente el rostro. —¡A los elfos domésticos no se nos paga, señor! —explicó en un chillido amortiguado—.Si sigues así, Dobby, le digo, lo próximo que oiré de ti es que te han llevado ante el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, como a un vulgar duende. Dile que vaya al colegio ahí le pagan por trabajar, No soporto las alturas, Harry Potter... —Miró hacia el borde de la tribuna y tragó saliva—. Pero mi amo me manda venir a la tribuna principal, y vengo, señor. —¿Por qué te manda venir tu amo si sabe que no soportas las alturas? — preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo. —Mi amo... mi amo quiere que le guarde una butaca, Harry Potter, porque está muy ocupado —dijo Winky, inclinando la cabeza hacia la butaca vacía que tenía a su lado—. Winky está deseando volver a la tienda de su amo, Harry Potter, pero Winky hace lo que le mandan, porque Winky es una buena elfina doméstica.

Antes de que empiece el partido habrá una exhibición de las mascotas de los equipos —leyó en voz alta.—Eso siempre es digno de ver —dijo el señor Weasley—. Las selecciones nacionales traen criaturas de su tierra para que hagan una pequeña exhibición. Durante la siguiente media hora se fue llenando lentamente la tribuna. El señor Weasley no paró de estrechar la mano a personas que obviamente eran magos importantes. Percy se levantaba de un salto tan a menudo que parecía que tuviera un erizo en el asiento. Cuando llegó Cornelius Fudge, el mismísimo ministro de Magia, la reverencia de Percy fue tan exagerada que se le cayeron las gafas y se le rompieron. Muy embarazado, las reparó con un golpe de la varita y a partir de ese momento se quedó en el asiento, echando miradas de envidia a Harry, a quien Cornelius Fudge saludó como si se tratara de un viejo amigo. Ya se conocían, y Fudge le estrechó la mano con ademán paternal, le preguntó cómo estaba y le presentó a los magos que lo acompañaban.

—Ya sabe, Harry Potter —le dijo muy alto al ministro de Bulgaria, que llevaba una espléndida túnica de terciopelo negro con adornos de oro y parecía que no entendía una palabra de inglés—. ¡Harry Potter...! Seguro que lo conoce: el niño que sobrevivió a Quien-usted-sabe... Tiene que saber quién es... El búlgaro vio de pronto la cicatriz de Harry y, señalándola, se puso a decir en voz alta y visiblemente emocionado cosas que nadie entendía. —Sabía que al final lo conseguiríamos —le dijo Fudge a Harry cansinamente—. No soy muy bueno en idiomas; para estas cosas tengo que echar mano de Barty Crouch. Ah, ya veo que su elfina doméstica le está guardando el asiento. Ha hecho bien, porque estos búlgaros quieren quedarse los mejores sitios para ellos solos... ¡Ah, ahí está Lucius! Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron rápidamente. Los que se encaminaban hacia tres asientos aún vacíos de la segunda fila, justo detrás del padre de Ron, no eran otros que los antiguos amos de Dobby: Lucius Malfoy, su hijo Draco y una mujer que Harry supuso que sería la madre de Draco. Harry y Draco Malfoy habían sido enemigos desde su primer día en Hogwarts. De piel pálida, cara afilada y pelo rubio platino, Draco se parecía mucho a su padre. También su madre era rubia, alta y delgada, y habría parecido guapa si no hubiera sido por el gesto de asco de su cara, que daba la impresión de que, justo debajo de la nariz, tenía algo que olía a demonios. —¡Ah, Fudge! —dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el ministro de Magia—. ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi mujer, Narcisa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco.

¿Cómo está usted?, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Fudge, sonriendo e inclinándose ante la señora Malfoy—. Permítanme presentarles al señor Oblansk... Obalonsk... al señor... Bueno, es el ministro búlgaro de Magia, y, como no entiende ni jota de lo que digo, da lo mismo. Veamos quién más... Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley. Fue un momento muy tenso. El señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro, y Harry recordó claramente la última ocasión en que se habían visto: había sido en la librería Flourish y Blotts, y se habían peleado. Los fríos ojos del señor Malfoy recorrieron al señor Weasley y luego la fila en que estaba sentado. —Por Dios, Arthur —dijo con suavidad—, ¿qué has tenido que vender para comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha llegado sólo con la casa. Fudge, que no escuchaba, dijo: —Lucius acaba de aportar una generosa contribución para el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Arthur. Ha venido aquí como invitado mío. —¡Ah... qué bien! —dijo el señor Weasley, con una sonrisa muy tensa.

El señor Malfoy observó a Hermione, que se puso algo colorada pero le devolvió la mirada con determinación. Harry comprendió qué era lo que provocaba aquella mueca de desprecio en los labios del señor Malfoy: los Malfoy se enorgullecían de ser de _sangre limpia_ ; lo que quería decir que consideraban de segunda clase a cualquiera que procediera de familia muggle, como Hermione. Sin embargo, el señor Malfoy no se atrevió a decir nada delante del ministro de Magia. Con la cabeza hizo un gesto desdeñoso al señor Weasley, y continuó caminando hasta llegar a sus asientos. También Draco lanzó a Harry, Ron y Hermione una mirada de desprecio, y luego se sentó entre sus padres. —Asquerosos —murmuró Ron cuando él, Harry y Hermione se volvieron de nuevo hacia el campo de juego.

Un segundo más tarde, Ludo Bagman llegaba a la tribuna principal como si fuera un indio lanzándose al ataque de un fuerte. —¿Todos listos? —preguntó. Su redonda cara relucía de emoción como un queso de bola grande—. Señor ministro, ¿qué le parece si empezamos? —Cuando tú quieras, Ludo —respondió Fudge complacido.

Ludo sacó la varita, se apuntó con ella a la garganta y dijo: — _¡Sonorus!_ —Su voz se alzó por encima del estruendo de la multitud que abarrotaba ya el estadio y retumbó en cada rincón de las tribunas—. Damas y caballeros... ¡bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch! Los espectadores gritaron y aplaudieron. Ondearon miles de banderas, y los discordantes himnos de sus naciones se sumaron al jaleo de la multitud. El enorme panel que tenían enfrente borró su último anuncio ( _Grageas multisabores de Bertie Bott: ¡un peligro en cada bocado!_ ) y mostró a continuación: BULGARIA: 0; IRLANDA: 0.

—Y ahora, sin más dilación, permítanme que les presente a... ¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria! Las tribunas del lado derecho, que eran un sólido bloque de color

escarlata, bramaron su aprobación. —Me pregunto qué habrán traído —dijo el señor Weasley, inclinándose en el asiento hacia delante—. ¡Aaah! —De pronto se quitó las gafas y se las limpió a toda prisa en la tela de la túnica—. ¡Son _veelas_!

—¿Qué son _vee_...? Pero un centenar de veelas acababan de salir al campo de juego, y la pregunta de Harry quedó respondida. Las veelas eran mujeres, las mujeres más hermosas que Harry hubiera visto nunca... pero no eran (no podían ser) humanas. Esto lo desconcertó por un momento, mientras trataba de averiguar qué eran realmente: qué podía hacer brillar su piel de aquel modo, con un resplandor plateado; o qué era lo que hacía que, sin que hubiera viento, el pelo dorado se les abriera en abanico detrás de la cabeza. Pero en aquel momento comenzó la música, y Harry dejó de preguntarse sobre su carácter humano. De hecho, no se hizo ninguna pregunta en absoluto. Las veelas se pusieron a bailar, y la mente de Harry se quedó totalmente

en blanco, sólo ocupada por una suerte de dicha. En ese momento, lo único que en el mundo merecía la pena era seguir viendo a las veelas; porque, si ellas dejaban de bailar, ocurrirían cosas terribles... A medida que las veelas aumentaban la velocidad de su danza, unos pensamientos desenfrenados, aún indefinidos, se iban apoderando de la aturdida mente de Harry. Quería hacer algo muy impresionante, y tenía que ser

en aquel mismo instante. Saltar desde la tribuna al estadio parecía una buena idea... pero ¿sería suficiente?

—Harry, ¿qué haces? —le llegó la voz de Hermione desde muy lejos. Cesó la música. Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Se había levantado del asiento, y tenía un pie sobre la pared de la tribuna principal. A su lado, Ron permanecía inmóvil, en la postura que habría adoptado si hubiera pretendido saltar desde un trampolín. El estadio se sumió en gritos de protesta. La multitud no quería que las veelas se fueran, y lo mismo le pasaba a Harry. Por supuesto, apoyaría a Bulgaria, y apenas acertaba a comprender qué hacía en su pecho aquel trébol grande y verde. Ron, mientras tanto, hacía trizas, sin darse cuenta, los tréboles de su sombrero. El señor Weasley, sonriendo, se inclinó hacia él para quitárselo de las manos. —Lamentarás haberlos roto en cuanto veas a las mascotas de Irlanda —le dijo. —¿Eh? —musitó Ron, mirando con la boca abierta a las veelas, que acababan de alinearse a un lado del terreno de juego. Hermione chasqueó fuerte la lengua y tiró de Harry para que se volviera a sentar.

¡Lo que hay que ver! —exclamó. —Y ahora —bramó la voz de Ludo Bagman— tengan la bondad de alzar sus varitas para recibir a... ¡las mascotas del equipo nacional de Irlanda! En aquel momento, lo que parecía ser un cometa de color oro y verde entró en el estadio como disparado, dio una vuelta al terreno de juego y se dividió en dos cometas más pequeños que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia los postes de gol. Repentinamente se formó un arco iris que se extendió de un lado a otro del campo de juego, conectando las dos bolas de luz. La multitud exclamaba «¡oooooooh!» y luego «¡aaaaaaah!», como si estuviera contemplando un castillo de fuegos de artificio. A continuación se desvaneció el arco iris, y las dos bolas de luz volvieron a juntarse y se abrieron: formaron un trébol enorme y reluciente que se levantó en el aire y empezó a elevarse sobre las tribunas. De él caía algo que parecía una lluvia de oro.

¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Ron cuando el trébol se elevó sobre el estadio dejando caer pesadas monedas de oro que rebotaban al dar en los asientos y en las cabezas de la multitud. Entornando los ojos para ver mejor el trébol, Harry apreció que estaba compuesto de miles de hombrecitos diminutos con barba y chalecos rojos, cada uno de los cuales llevaba una diminuta lámpara de color oro o verde. —¡Son _leprechauns_! —explicó el señor Weasley, alzando la voz por encima del tumultuoso aplauso de los espectadores, muchos de los cuales estaban todavía buscando monedas de oro debajo de los asientos. —¡Aquí tienes! —dijo Ron muy contento, poniéndole a Harry un montón de monedas de oro en la mano—. ¡Por los omniculares! ¡Ahora me tendrás que comprar un regalo de Navidad, je, je! El enorme trébol se disolvió, los leprechauns se fueron hacia el lado opuesto al que ocupaban las veelas, y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas para contemplar el partido. —Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ¡demos una calurosa bienvenida a la selección nacional de quidditch de Bulgaria! Con ustedes...

¡Dimitrov!.—¡Ivanova!. —¡Zograf!, ¡Levski!, ¡Vulchanov!, ¡Volkov! yyyyyyyyy... ¡Krum! —¡Es él, es él! —gritó Ron, siguiendo a Krum con los omniculares. Costaba creer que sólo tuviera dieciocho años.

Y recibamos ahora con un cordial saludo ¡a la selección nacional de quidditch de Irlanda! —bramó Bagman—. Les presento a... ¡Connolly!, ¡Ryan!, ¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!, ¡Moran!, ¡Quigley! yyyyyyyyy... ¡Lynch! Siete borrones de color verde rasgaron el aire.

Y ya por fin, llegado desde Egipto, nuestro árbitro, el aclamado Presimago de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch: ¡Hasán Mustafá! Entonces, caminando a zancadas, entró en el campo de juego un mago vestido con una túnica dorada que hacía juego con el estadio. Abría la caja con un golpe de la pierna: cuatro bolas quedaron libres en ese momento: la quaffle, de color escarlata; las dos bludgers negras, y (Harry la vio sólo durante una fracción de segundo, porque inmediatamente desapareció de la vista) la alada, dorada y minúscula snitch. Soplando el silbato, Mustafá emprendió el vuelo detrás de las bolas.

¡Comieeeeeeeeenza el partido! —gritó Bagman—. Todos despegan en sus escobas y ¡Mullet tiene la quaffle! ¡Troy! ¡Moran! ¡Dimitrov! ¡Mullet de nuevo! ¡Troy! ¡Levski! ¡Moran! Aquello era quidditch como Harry no había visto nunca. Se apretaba tanto los omniculares contra los cristales de las gafas que se hacía daño con el puente. La velocidad de los jugadores era increíble: los cazadores se arrojaban la quaffle unos a otros tan rápidamente que Bagman apenas tenía tiempo de decir los nombres. Harry volvió a poner la ruedecilla en posición de «lento», apretó el botón de «jugada a jugada» que había en la parte de arriba y empezó a ver el juego a cámara lenta, mientras los letreros de color púrpura brillaban a través de las lentes y el griterío de la multitud le golpeaba los tímpanos. _Formación de ataque «cabeza de halcón»_ , leyó en el instante en que los tres cazadores del equipo irlandés se juntaron, con Troy en el centro y ligeramente por delante de Mullet y Moran, para caer en picado sobre los búlgaros. _Finta de Porskov_ , indicó el letrero a continuación, cuando Troy hizo como que se lanzaba hacia arriba con la quaffle, apartando a la cazadora búlgara Ivanova y entregándole la quaffle a Moran. Uno de los golpeadores búlgaros, Volkov, pegó con su pequeño bate y con todas sus fuerzas a una bludger que pasaba cerca, lanzándola hacia Moran. Moran se apartó para evitar la bludger, y la quaffle se le cayó. Levski, elevándose desde abajo, la atrapó.

¡TROY MARCA! —bramó Bagman, y el estadio entero vibró entre vítores y aplausos—. ¡Diez a cero a favor de Irlanda! —¿Qué? —gritó Harry, mirando a un lado y a otro como loco a través de los omniculares—. ¡Pero si Levski acaba de coger la quaffle! —¡Harry, si no ves el partido a velocidad normal, te vas a perder un montón de jugadas! —le gritó Hermione, que botaba en su asiento moviendo los brazos en el aire mientras Troy daba una vuelta de honor al campo de juego. Harry miró por encima de los omniculares, y vio que los leprechauns, que observaban el partido desde las líneas de banda, habían vuelto a elevarse y a formar el brillante y enorme trébol. Desde el otro lado del campo, las veelas los miraban mal encaradas. Enfadado consigo mismo, Harry volvió a poner la ruedecilla en velocidad normal antes de que el juego se reanudara.

Harry sabía lo suficiente de quidditch para darse cuenta de que los cazadores de Irlanda eran soberbios. Formaban un equipo perfectamente coordinado, y, por las posiciones que ocupaban, parecía como si cada uno pudiera leer la mente de los otros. La escarapela que llevaba Harry en el pecho no dejaba de gritar sus nombres: «¡Troy... Mullet... Moran!» Al cabo de diez minutos, Irlanda había marcado otras dos veces, hasta alcanzar el treinta a cero, lo que había provocado mareas de vítores atronadores entre su afición, vestida de verde. El juego se tomó aún más rápido pero también más brutal. Volkov y Vulchanov, los golpeadores búlgaros, aporreaban las bludgers con todas sus fuerzas para pegar con ellas a los cazadores del equipo de Irlanda, y les impedían hacer uso de algunos de sus mejores movimientos: dos veces se vieron forzados a dispersarse y luego, por fin, Ivanova logró romper su defensa, esquivar al guardián, Ryan, y marcar el primer tanto del equipo de Bulgaria. —¡Meteos los dedos en las orejas! —les gritó el señor Weasley cuando las veelas empezaron a bailar para celebrarlo. Harry además cerró los ojos: no quería que su mente se evadiera del juego. Tras unos segundos, se atrevió a echar una mirada al terreno de juego: las veelas ya habían dejado de bailar, y Bulgaria volvía a estar en posesión de la quaffle.

¡Dimitrov! ¡Levski! ¡Dimitrov! Ivanova... ¡ ¡eh! —bramó mil magos y brujas ahogaron un grito cuando los dos buscadores, Krum y Lynch, cayeron en picado por en medio de los cazadores, tan veloces como si se hubieran tirado de un avión sin paracaídas. Harry siguió su descenso con los omniculares, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de ver dónde estaba la snitch... —¡Se van a estrellar! —gritó Hermione a su lado. Y así parecía... hasta que en el último segundo Viktor Krum frenó su descenso y se elevó con un movimiento de espiral. Lynch, sin embargo, chocó contra el suelo con un golpe sordo que se oyó en todo el estadio. Un gemido brotó de la afición irlandesa. —¡Tonto! —se lamentó el señor Weasley—. ¡Krum lo ha engañado! —¡Tiempo muerto! —gritó la voz de Bagman—. ¡Expertos medimagostienen que salir al campo para examinar a Aidan Lynch! —Estará bien, ¡sólo ha sido un castañazo! —le dijo Charlie en tono tranquilizador a Ginny, que se asomaba por encima de la pared de la tribuna principal, horrorizada—. Que es lo que andaba buscando Krum, claro... Harry se apresuró a apretar el botón de retroceso y luego el de «jugada a jugada» en sus omniculares, giró la ruedecilla de velocidad, y se los puso otra vez en los ojos. Vio de nuevo, esta vez a cámara lenta, a Krum y Lynch cayendo hacia el suelo. _Amago de Wronski: un desvío del buscador muy peligroso_ , leyó en las letras de color púrpura impresas en la imagen. Vio que el rostro de Krum se contorsionaba a causa de la concentración cuando, justo a tiempo, se frenaba para evitar el impacto, mientras Lynch se estrellaba, y comprendió que Krum no había visto la snitch: sólo se había lanzado en picado para engañar a Lynch y que lo imitara. Harry no había visto nunca a nadie volar de aquella manera. Krum no parecía usar una escoba voladora: se movía con tal agilidad que más bien parecía ingrávido. Harry volvió a poner sus omniculares en posición normal, y enfocó a Krum, que volaba en círculos por encima de Lynch, a quien en esos momentos los medimagos trataban de reanimar con tazas de poción.

Enfocando aún más de cerca el rostro de Krum, Harry vio cómo sus oscuros ojos recorrían el terreno que había treinta metros más abajo. Estaba aprovechando el tiempo para buscar la snitch sin la interferencia de otros jugadores. Su recuperación pareció otorgar un nuevo empuje al equipo de Irlanda. Cuando Mustafá volvió a pitar, los cazadores se pusieron a jugar con una destreza que Harry no había visto nunca.

En otros quince minutos trepidantes, Irlanda consiguió marcar diez veces más. Ganaban por ciento treinta puntos a diez, y los jugadores comenzaban a jugar de manera más sucia. Cuando Mullet, una vez más, salió disparada hacia los postes de gol aferrando la quaffle bajo el brazo, el guardián del equipo búlgaro, Zograf, salió su encuentro. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedió, ocurrió tan rápido que Harry no pudo verlo, pero un grito de rabia brotó de la afición de Irlanda, y el largo y vibrante pitido de Mustafá indicó falta. —Y Mustafá está reprendiendo al guardián búlgaro por juego violento... ¡Excesivo uso de los codos! —informó Bagman a los espectadores, por encima de su clamor—. Y... ¡sí, señores, penalti favorable a Irlanda! Los leprechauns, que se habían elevado en el aire, enojados como un enjambre de avispas cuando Mullet había sufrido la falta, se apresuraron en aquel momento a formar las palabras: «¡JA, JA, JA!» Las veelas, al otro lado del campo, se pusieron de pie de un salto, agitaron de enfado sus melenas y volvieron a bailar.

Todos a una, los chicos Weasley y Harry se metieron los dedos en los oídos; pero Hermione, que no se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, no tardó en tirar a Harry del brazo. Él se volvió hacia ella, y Hermione, con un gesto de impaciencia, le quitó los dedos de las orejas. —¡Fíjate en el árbitro! —le dijo riéndose. Harry miró el terreno de juego. Hasán Mustafá había aterrizado justo delante de las veelas y se comportaba de una manera muy extraña: flexionaba los músculos y se atusaba nerviosamente el bigote. —¡No, esto sí que no! —dijo Ludo Bagman, aunque parecía que le hacía mucha gracia—. ¡Por favor, que alguien le dé una palmada al árbitro! Un medimago cruzó a toda prisa el campo, tapándose los oídos con los dedos, y le dio una patada a Mustafá en la espinilla. Mustafá volvió en sí. Harry, mirando por los omniculares, advirtió que parecía muy embarazado y que les estaba gritando a las veelas, que habían dejado de bailar y adoptaban ademanes rebeldes. —Y, si no me equivoco, ¡Mustafá está tratando de expulsar a las mascotas del equipo búlgaro! —explicó la voz de Bagman—. Esto es algo que no habíamos visto nunca... ¡Ah, la cosa podría ponerse fea...! Y, desde luego, se puso fea: los golpeadores del equipo de Bulgaria,

Volkov y Vulchanov, habían tomado tierra uno a cada lado de Mustafá, y discutían con él furiosamente señalando hacia los leprechauns, que acababan de formar las palabras: «¡JE, JE, JE!» Pero a Mustafá no lo cohibían los búlgaros: señalaba al aire con el dedo, claramente pidiéndoles que volvieran al juego, y, como ellos no le hacían caso, dio dos breves soplidos al silbato. —¡Dos penaltis a favor de Irlanda! —gritó Bagman, y la afición del equipo búlgaro vociferó de rabia—. Será mejor que Volkov y Vulchanov regresen a sus escobas... Sí... ahí van... Troy toma la quaffle... A partir de aquel instante el juego alcanzó nuevos niveles de ferocidad. Los golpeadores de ambos equipos jugaban sin compasión: Volkov y Vulchanov, en especial, no parecían preocuparse mucho si en vez de a las bludgers golpeaban con los bates a los jugadores irlandeses. Dimitrov se lanzó hacia Moran, que estaba en posesión de la quaffle, y casi la derriba de la escoba. —¡Falta! —corearon los seguidores del equipo de Irlanda todos a una, y al levantarse a la vez, con su color verde, semejaron una ola.

—¡Falta! —repitió la voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman—. Dimitrov pretende acabar con Moran... volando deliberadamente para chocar con ella... Eso será otro penalti... ¡Sí, ya oímos el silbato! Los leprechauns habían vuelto a alzarse en el aire, y formaron una mano gigante que hacía un signo muy grosero dedicado a las veelas que tenían enfrente. Entonces las veelas perdieron el control. Se lanzaron al campo y arrojaron a los duendes lo que parecían puñados de fuego. A través de sus omniculares, Harry vio que su aspecto ya no era bello en absoluto. Por el contrario, sus caras se alargaban hasta convertirse en cabezas de pájaro con un pico temible y afilado, y unas alas largas y escamosas les nacían de los hombros.

¡Por eso, muchachos —gritó el señor Weasley para hacerse oír por encima del tumulto—, es por lo que no hay que fijarse sólo en la belleza! Los magos del Ministerio se lanzaron en tropel al terreno de juego para separar a las veelas y los leprechauns, pero con poco éxito. Y la batalla que tenía lugar en el suelo no era nada comparada con la del aire. Harry movía los omniculares de un lado para otro sin parar porque la quaffle cambiaba de manos a la velocidad de una bala. —Levski... Dimitrov... Moran... Troy... Mullet... Ivanova... De nuevo Moran... Moran... ¡Y MORAN CONSIGUE MARCAR! Pero apenas se pudieron oír los vítores de la afición irlandesa, tapados por los gritos de las veelas, los disparos de las varitas de los funcionarios y los bramidos de furia de los búlgaros. El juego se reanudó enseguida: primero Levski se hizo con la quaffle, luego Dimitrov... Quigley, el golpeador irlandés, le dio a una bludger que pasaba a su lado y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Krum, que no consiguió esquivarla a tiempo: le pegó de lleno en la cara. La multitud lanzó un gruñido ensordecedor. Parecía que Krum tenía la nariz rota, porque la cara estaba cubierta de sangre, pero Mustafá no hizo uso del silbato. La jugada lo había pillado distraído, y Harry no podía reprochárselo: una de las veelas le había tirado un puñado de fuego, y la cola de su escoba se encontraba en llamas.

Harry estaba deseando que alguien interrumpiera el partido para que pudieran atender a Krum. Aunque estuviera de parte de Irlanda, Krum le seguía pareciendo el mejor jugador del partido. Obviamente, Ron pensaba lo mismo. —¡Esto tiene que ser tiempo muerto! No puede jugar en esas condiciones, míralo... —¡Mira a Lynch! —le contestó Harry. El buscador irlandés había empezado a caer repentinamente, y Harry comprendió que no se trataba del «Amago de Wronski»: aquello era de verdad. —¡Ha visto la snitch! —gritó Harry—. ¡La ha visto! ¡Míralo! Sólo la mitad de los espectadores parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. La afición irlandesa se levantó como una ola verde, gritando a su buscador... pero Krum fue detrás. Harry no sabía cómo conseguía ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Iba dejando tras él un rastro de gotas de sangre, pero se puso a la par de Lynch, y ambos se lanzaron de nuevo hacia el suelo...

—¡Van a estrellarse! —gritó Hermione. —¡Nada de eso! —negó Ron. —¡Lynch sí! —gritó Harry. Y acertó. Por segunda vez, Lynch chocó contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda, y una horda de veelas furiosas empezó a darle patadas. —La snitch, ¿dónde está la snitch? —gritó Charlie, desde su lugar en la fila. —¡La tiene...! ¡Krum la tiene...! ¡Ha terminado! —gritó Harry. Krum, que tenía la túnica roja manchada con la sangre que le caía de la nariz, se elevaba suavemente en el aire, con el puño en alto y un destello de oro dentro de la mano.

El tablero anunció «BULGARIA: 160; IRLANDA: 170» a la multitud, que no parecía haber comprendido lo ocurrido. Luego, despacio, como si acelerara un enorme Jumbo, un bramido se alzó entre la afición del equipo de Irlanda, y fue creciendo más y más hasta convertirse en gritos de alegría. —¡IRLANDA HA GANADO! —voceó Bagman, que, como los mismos irlandeses, parecía desconcertado por el repentino final del juego—. ¡KRUM HA COGIDO LA SNITCH, PERO IRLANDA HA GANADO! ¡Dios Santo, no creo que nadie se lo esperara!

¿Y para qué ha cogido la snitch? —exclamó Ron, al mismo tiempo que daba saltos en su asiento, aplaudiendo con las manos elevadas por encima de la cabeza—. ¡El muy idiota ha dado por finalizado el juego cuando Irlanda les sacaba ciento sesenta puntos de ventaja! —Sabía que nunca conseguirían alcanzarlos —le respondió Harry, gritando para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo, y aplaudiendo con todas sus fuerzas—: los cazadores del equipo de Irlanda son demasiado buenos. Quiso terminar lo mejor posible, eso es todo... —Ha estado magnífico, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione, inclinándose hacia delante para verlo aterrizar, mientras un enjambre de medimagos se abría camino hacia él entre los leprechauns y las veelas, que seguían peleándose—. Está hecho una pena... Harry volvió a mirar por los omniculares. Era difícil ver lo que ocurría en aquel momento, porque los leprechauns zumbaban de un lado para otro por el terreno de juego, pero consiguió divisar a Krum entre los medimagos. Parecía más hosco que nunca, y no les dejaba ni que le limpiaran la sangre. Sus compañeros lo rodeaban, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y con aspecto abatido. A poca distancia, los jugadores del equipo de Irlanda bailaban de alegría bajo una lluvia de oro que les arrojaban sus mascotas. Por todo el estadio se agitaban las banderas, y el himno nacional de Irlanda atronaba en cada rincón. Las veelas recuperaron su aspecto habitual, nuevamente hermosas, aunque tristes.

«Vueno», hemos luchado «bravamente» —dijo detrás de Harry una voz lúgubre. Miró hacia atrás: era el ministro búlgaro de Magia. —¡Usted habla nuestro idioma! —dijo Fudge, ofendido—. ¡Y me ha tenido todo el día comunicándome por gestos! —«Vueno», eso fue muy «divertida» —dijo el ministro búlgaro, encogiéndose de hombros. —¡Y mientras la selección irlandesa da una vuelta de honor al campo, escoltada por sus mascotas, llega a la tribuna principal la Copa del Mundo de quidditch! —voceó Bagman. A Harry lo deslumbró de repente una cegadora luz blanca que bañó mágicamente la tribuna en que se hallaban, para que todo el mundo pudiera ver el interior. Entornando los ojos y mirando hacia la entrada, pudo distinguir a dos magos que llevaban, jadeando, una gran copa de oro que entregaron a Cornelius Fudge, el cual aún parecía muy contrariado por haberse pasado el día comunicándose por señas sin razón. —Dediquemos un fuerte aplauso a los caballerosos perdedores: ¡la selección de Bulgaria! —gritó Bagman. Y, subiendo por la escalera, llegaron hasta la tribuna los siete derrotados jugadores búlgaros. Abajo, la multitud aplaudía con aprecio. Harry vio miles y miles de omniculares apuntando en dirección a ellos.

Uno a uno, los búlgaros desfilaron entre las butacas de la tribuna, y Bagman los fue nombrando mientras estrechaban la mano de su ministro y luego la de Fudge. Krum, que estaba en último lugar, tenía realmente muy mal aspecto. Los ojos negros relucían en medio del rostro ensangrentado. Todavía agarraba la snitch. Harry percibió que en tierra sus movimientos parecían menos ágiles. Era un poco patoso y caminaba cabizbajo. Pero, cuando Bagman pronunció el nombre de Krum, el estadio entero le dedicó una ovación ensordecedora. Y a continuación subió el equipo de Irlanda. Moran y Connolly llevaban a Aidan Lynch. El segundo batacazo parecía haberlo aturdido, y tenía los ojos desenfocados. Pero sonrió muy contento cuando Troy y Quigley levantaron la Copa en el aire y la multitud expresó estruendosamente su aprobación. A Harry le dolían las manos de tanto aplaudir. Al final, cuando la selección irlandesa bajó de la tribuna para dar otra vuelta de honor sobre las escobas (Aidan Lynch montado detrás de Connolly, agarrándose con fuerza a su cintura y todavía sonriendo como aturdido), Bagman se apuntó con la varita a la garganta y susurró: _¡Quietus!_

Se hablará de esto durante años —dijo con la voz ronca—. Ha sido un giro verdaderamente inesperado. Es una pena que no haya durado más... Ah, ya... ya... ¿Cuánto os debo? Fred y George acababan de subirse sobre los respaldos de sus butacas y permanecían frente a Ludo Bagman con una amplia sonrisa y la mano tendida hacia él.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **LA MARCA TENEBROSA**

Tenemos grandes planes para este dinero, y no queremos que nos lo confisquen. Por un momento dio la impresión de que el señor Weasley iba a preguntar qué grandes planes eran aquéllos; pero, tras reflexionar un poco, pareció decidir que prefería no saberlo. El aire de la noche llevaba hasta ellos estridentes cantos mientras volvían por el camino iluminado de farolas. Cuando por fin llegaron a las tiendas, nadie tenía sueño y, dada la algarabía que había en torno a ellos, el señor Weasley consintió en que tomaran todos juntos una última taza de chocolate con leche antes de acostarse. No tardaron en enzarzarse en una agradable discusión sobre el partido. El señor Weasley se mostró en desacuerdo con Charlie en lo referente al comportamiento violento, y no dio por finalizado el análisis del partido hasta que Ginny se cayó dormida sobre la pequeña mesa, derramando el chocolate por el suelo. Entonces los mandó a todos a dormir. Hermione y Ginny se metieron en su tienda, y Harry y el resto de los Weasley se pusieron el pijama y se subieron cada uno a su litera. Desde el otro lado del campamento llegaba aún el eco de cánticos y de ruidos extraños. —¡Cómo me alegro de haber librado hoy! —murmuró el señor Weasley ya medio dormido—.

Harry, que se había acostado en una de las literas superiores, encima de Ron, estaba boca arriba observando la lona del techo de la tienda, en la que de vez en cuando resplandecían los faroles de los leprechauns. Harry no llegaría a saber a ciencia cierta si se había dormido o no (sus fantasías de vuelos en escoba al estilo de Krum podrían muy bien haber acabado siendo auténticos sueños); lo único que supo fue que, de repente, el señor Weasley estaba gritando.

¡Levantaos! ¡Ron, Harry... deprisa, levantaos, es urgente! Harry se incorporó de un salto. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó. Intuyó que algo malo ocurría, porque los ruidos del campamento parecían distintos. Los cánticos habían cesado. Se oían gritos, y gente que corría. Bajó de la litera y cogió su ropa, pero el señor Weasley, que se había puesto los vaqueros sobre el pijama, le dijo: —No hay tiempo, Harry... Coge sólo tu chaqueta y sal... ¡rápido! Harry obedeció y salió a toda prisa de la tienda, delante de Ron. A la luz de los escasos fuegos que aún ardían, pudo ver a gente que corría hacia el bosque, huyendo de algo que se acercaba detrás, por el campo, algo que emitía extraños destellos de luz y hacía un ruido como de disparos de pistola. Llegaban hasta ellos abucheos escandalosos, carcajadas estridentes y gritos de borrachos. A continuación, apareció una fuerte luz de color verde que iluminó la escena.

A través del campo marchaba una multitud de magos, que iban muy apretados y se movían todos juntos apuntando hacia arriba con las varitas. Harry entornó los ojos para distinguirlos mejor. Parecía que no tuvieran rostro, pero luego comprendió que iban tapados con capuchas y máscaras. Por encima de ellos, en lo alto, flotando en medio del aire, había cuatro figuras que se debatían y contorsionaban adoptando formas grotescas. Era como si los magos enmascarados que iban por el campo fueran titiriteros y los que flotaban en el aire fueran sus marionetas, manejadas mediante hilos invisibles que surgían de las varitas. Dos de las figuras eran muy pequeñas.

Al grupo se iban juntando otros magos, que reían y apuntaban también con sus varitas a las figuras del aire. La marcha de la multitud arrollaba las tiendas de campaña. En una o dos ocasiones, Harry vio a alguno de los que marchaban destruir con un rayo originado en su varita alguna tienda que le estorbaba el paso. Varias se prendieron. El griterío iba en aumento. Las personas que flotaban en el aire resultaron repentinamente iluminadas al pasar por encima de una tienda de campaña que estaba en llamas, y Harry reconoció a una de ellas: era el señor Roberts, el gerente del cámping. Los otros tres bien podían ser su mujer y sus hijos. Con la varita, uno de los de la multitud hizo girar a la señora Roberts hasta que quedó cabeza abajo: su camisón cayó entonces para revelar unas grandes bragas. Ella hizo lo que pudo para taparse. —Dan ganas de vomitar —susurró Ron, observando al más pequeño de los niños muggles, que había empezado a dar vueltas como una peonza, a veinte metros de altura, con la cabeza caída y balanceándose de lado a lado como si estuviera muerto... Hermione y Ginny llegaron a toda prisa, poniéndose la bata sobre el camisón, con el señor Weasley detrás. Al mismo tiempo salieron de la tienda de los chicos Bill, Charlie y Percy, completamente vestidos, arremangados y con las varitas en la mano.

Vamos a ayudar al Ministerio —gritó el señor Weasley por encima de todo aquel ruido, arremangándose él también—. Vosotros id al bosque, y no os separéis. ¡Cuando hayamos solucionado esto iré a buscaros! Bill, Charlie y Percy se precipitaron al encuentro de la multitud. El señor Weasley corrió tras ellos. Desde todos los puntos, los magos del Ministerio se dirigían a la fuente del problema. La multitud que había bajo la familia Roberts se acercaba cada vez más.

Vamos —dijo Fred, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y tirando de ella hacia el bosque. Harry, Ron, Hermione y George los siguieron. Al llegar a los primeros árboles volvieron la vista atrás. La multitud seguía creciendo. Distinguieron a los magos del Ministerio, que intentaban introducirse por entre el numeroso grupo para llegar hasta los encapuchados que iban en el centro: les estaba costando trabajo. Debían de tener miedo de lanzar algún embrujo que tuviera como consecuencia la caída al suelo de la familia Roberts. Oscuras siluetas daban tumbos entre los árboles, y se oía el llanto de niños; a su alrededor, en el frío aire de la noche, resonaban gritos de ansiedad y voces aterrorizadas. Harry avanzaba con dificultad, empujado de un lado y de otro por personas cuyos rostros no podía distinguir. De pronto oyó a Ron gritar de dolor. —¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa, deteniéndose tan de repente que Harry chocó con ella—. ¿Dónde estás, Ron? Qué idiotez... _¡Lumos!_ La varita se encendió, y su haz de luz se proyectó en el camino. Ron estaba echado en el suelo. —He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol —dijo de malhumor, volviendo a ponerse en pie.

Draco Malfoy estaba solo, cerca de ellos, apoyado tranquilamente en un árbol. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía que había estado contemplando todo lo sucedido desde un hueco entre los árboles. Ron mandó a Malfoy a hacer algo que, como bien sabía Harry, nunca habría dicho delante de su madre. —Cuida esa lengua, Weasley —le respondió Malfoy, con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿No sería mejor que echarais a correr? No os gustaría que la vieran, supongo... Señaló a Hermione con un gesto de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que desde el cámping llegaba un sonido como de una bomba y un destello de luz verde iluminaba por un momento los árboles que había a su alrededor.

¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Hermione desafiante. —Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger —explicó Malfoy—. ¿Quieres ir por el aire enseñando las bragas? No tienes más que darte una vuelta... Vienen hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo. —¡Hermione es bruja! —exclamó Harry. Todos los presentes sabían que sangre sucia era una denominación muy ofensiva para referirse a un mago o bruja que tenía padres muggles. —No importa, Ron —dijo Hermione rápidamente, agarrándolo del brazo para impedirle que se acercara a Malfoy. Desde el otro lado de los árboles llegó otra explosión, más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores. Cerca de ellos gritaron algunas personas. Malfoy soltó una risita. —Qué fácil es asustarlos, ¿verdad? —dijo con calma—. Supongo que papá os dijo que os escondierais. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Rescatar a los muggles? —¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó Harry, a quien le hervía la sangre—. Tendrán una máscara puesta, ¿no? Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry, sin dejar de sonreír. —Bueno, si así fuera, me temo que no te lo diría, Potter. —Venga, vámonos —los apremió Hermione, arrojándole a Malfoy una mirada de asco—. Tenemos que buscar a los otros. ¿Dónde están los otros? Fred, George y Ginny habían desaparecido, aunque el camino estaba abarrotado de gente que huía sin dejar de echar nerviosas miradas por encima del hombro hacia el campamento.

Un grupo de adolescentes en pijama discutía a voces, un poco apartados del camino. Al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione, una muchacha de pelo espeso y rizado se volvió y les preguntó rápidamente: — _Où est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue..._ —Eh... ¿qué? —preguntó Ron. —¡Oh...! La muchacha que acababa de hablar le dio la espalda, y, cuando reemprendieron la marcha, la oyeron decir claramente: —«Ogwarts.» —Beauxbatons —murmuró Hermione.—Ah... Ya... —respondió Harry. —Fred y George no pueden haber ido muy lejos —dijo Ron, que sacó la varita mágica, la encendió como la de Hermione y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor a lo largo del camino. Harry saco la suya.

Ron y Hermione levantaron las suyas lo suficiente para iluminar el terreno a cierta distancia. Harry miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de los gemelos. Un crujido los asustó a los tres. Winky, la elfina doméstica, intentaba abrirse paso entre unos matorrales. Se movía de manera muy rara, con mucha dificultad, como si una mano invisible la sujetara por la espalda. —¡Hay magos malos por ahí! —chilló como loca, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y trataba de seguir corriendo—. ¡Gente en lo alto! ¡En lo alto del aire! ¡Winky prefiere desaparecer de la vista! Y se metió entre los árboles del otro lado del camino, jadeando y chillando como si tratara de vencer la fuerza que la empujaba hacia atrás. —Pero ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó Ron, mirando con curiosidad a Winky mientras ella escapaba—. ¿Por qué no puede correr con normalidad? —Me imagino que no le dieron permiso para esconderse —explicó Harry.

—¿Sabéis? ¡Los elfos domésticos llevan una vida muy dura! —dijo, indignada, Hermione—. ¡Es esclavitud, eso es lo que es! Ese señor Crouch la hizo subir a lo alto del estadio, aunque a ella la aterrorizara, ¡y la ha embrujado para que ni siquiera pueda correr cuando aquéllos están arrasando las tiendas de campaña! ¿Por qué nadie hace nada al respecto?—Es gente como tú, Ron —replicó Hermione, acalorada—, la que mantiene estos sistemas injustos y podridos, simplemente porque son demasiado perezosos para... Oyeron otra fuerte explosión proveniente del otro lado del bosque.

¿Qué tal si seguimos? —propuso Ron. Harry lo vio dirigir una mirada inquieta a Hermione. Tal vez fuera cierto lo que Malfoy les había dicho. Tal vez Hermione corría más peligro que ellos. Reemprendieron la marcha. Harry seguía con la varita en la mano. Siguieron el oscuro camino internándose en el bosque más y más, todavía tratando de encontrar a Fred, George y Ginny. Poco después llegaron a una zona iluminada por una luz plateada, y al mirar por entre los árboles vieron a tres veelas altas y hermosas de pie en un claro del bosque, rodeadas por un grupo de jóvenes magos que hablaban a voces. Y entre ella y Harry agarraron firmemente a Ron de los brazos, le dieron media vuelta y siguieron caminando. Para cuando las voces de las veelas y sus tres admiradores se habían apagado, se encontraban en lo más profundo del bosque. Estaban solos, y todo parecía mucho más silencioso. Harry miró a su alrededor. —Creo que podríamos aguardar aquí. Podemos oír a cualquiera a un kilómetro de distancia.

Apenas había acabado de decirlo cuando Ludo Bagman salió de detrás de un árbol, justo delante de ellos. Incluso a la débil luz de las tres varitas, Harry pudo apreciar que Bagman estaba muy cambiado. —¿Quién está ahí? —dijo pestañeando y tratando de distinguir sus rostros—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí solos? Se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos. —Bueno, en el campamento hay una especie de disturbio —explicó Ron. Bagman lo miró. —¿Qué? —El cámping. Unos cuantos han atrapado a una familia de muggles... Bagman lanzó un juramento. —¡Maldición! —dijo, muy preocupado, y sin otra palabra desapareció haciendo «¡plin!» . —No se puede decir que el señor Bagman esté a la última, ¿verdad? — observó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo. —Ron, que salió del camino para dirigirse a un pequeño claro; se sentó en la hierba seca, al pie de un árbol—.Harry permanecía atento a cualquier ruido que llegara del cámping. Todo parecía tranquilo: tal vez el jaleo hubiera acabado. —Espero que los otros estén bien —dijo Hermione después de un rato. —Estarán bien —afirmó Ron.

Dijo Hermione con nerviosismo—. ¿Y si no pueden bajarlos? —Podrán —le aseguró Ron—. Hallarán la manera. —Es una idiotez hacer algo así cuando todo el Ministerio de Magia está por allí —declaró Hermione—. Lo que quiero decir es que ¿cómo esperan salirse con la suya? ¿Creéis que habrán bebido, o simplemente...? Pero de repente dejó de hablar y miró por encima del hombro. Harry y Ron se apresuraron a mirar también. Parecía que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos dando tumbos. Esperaron, escuchando el sonido de los pasos descompasados tras los árboles. Pero los pasos se detuvieron de repente. —¿Quién es? —llamó Harry. Sólo se oyó el silencio. Harry se puso en pie y miró hacia el árbol. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver muy lejos, pero tenía la sensación de que había alguien justo un poco más allá de donde llegaba su visión. —¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una voz diferente de cualquier otra que hubieran escuchado en el bosque desgarró el silencio. Y no lanzó un grito de terror, sino algo que parecía más bien un conjuro: —¡MORSMORDRE! Algo grande, verde y brillante salió de la oscuridad que los ojos de Harry habían intentado penetrar en vano, y se levantó hacia el cielo por encima de las

copas de los árboles. —¿Qué...? —exclamó Ron, poniéndose en pie de un salto y mirando hacia arriba. Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry creyó que aquello era otra formación de leprechauns. Luego comprendió que se trataba de una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesta de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca. Mientras miraban, la imagen se alzaba más y más, resplandeciendo en una bruma de humo verdoso, estampada en el cielo negro como si se tratara de una nueva constelación.

De pronto, el bosque se llenó de gritos. Harry no comprendía por qué, pero la única causa posible era la repentina aparición de la calavera, que ya se había elevado lo suficiente para iluminar el bosque entero como un horrendo anuncio de neón. Buscó en la oscuridad a la persona que había hecho aparecer la calavera, pero no vio a nadie. —¿Quién está ahí? —gritó de nuevo. —¡Harry, vamos, muévete! —Hermione lo había agarrado por la parte de atrás de l a chaqueta, y tiraba de él. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, sobresaltándose al ver la cara de ella tan pálida y aterrorizada. —¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry! —gimió Hermione, tirando de él con toda su fuerza—. ¡El signo de Quien-tú-sabes! —¿El de Voldemort? —¡Vamos, Harry! Harry se volvió, mientras Ron recogía a toda prisa su miniatura de Krum, y los tres se dispusieron a cruzar el claro. Pero tan sólo habían dado unos pocos pasos, cuando una serie de ruiditos anunció la repentina aparición, de la nada, de una veintena de magos que los rodearon.

Harry paseó la mirada por los magos y tardó menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de que todos habían sacado la varita mágica y que las veinte varitas los apuntaban. Sin pensarlo más, gritó: —¡AL SUELO! —y, agarrando a sus dos amigos, los arrastró con él sobre la hierba. — _¡Desmaius!_ —gritaron las veinte voces. Hubo una serie de destellos cegadores, y Harry sintió que el pelo se le agitaba como si un viento formidable acabara de barrer el claro. Al levantar la cabeza un centímetro, vio unos chorros de luz roja que salían de las varitas de los magos, pasaban por encima de ellos, cruzándose, rebotaban en los troncos de los árboles y se perdían luego en la oscuridad. —¡Alto! —gritó una voz familiar—. ¡ALTO! ¡Es mi hijo! El pelo de Harry volvió a asentarse. Levantó un poco más la cabeza. El mago que tenía delante acababa de bajar la varita. Al darse la vuelta vio al señor Weasley, que avanzaba hacia ellos a zancadas, aterrorizado. —Ron... Harry... —Su voz sonaba temblorosa—. Hermione... ¿Estáis bien?

Apártate, Arthur —dijo una voz fría y cortante. Era el señor Crouch. Él y los otros magos del Ministerio estaban acercándose. Harry se puso en pie de cara a ellos. Crouch tenía el rostro crispado de rabia. —¿Quién de vosotros lo ha hecho? —dijo bruscamente, fulminándolos con la mirada—. ¿Quién de vosotros ha invocado la Marca Tenebrosa? —¡Nosotros no hemos invocado eso! —exclamó Harry, señalando la calavera. —¡No hemos hecho nada! —añadió Ron, frotándose el codo y mirando a

su padre con expresión indignada—. ¿Por qué nos atacáis? —¡No mienta, señor Potter! —gritó el señor Crouch. Seguía apuntando a Ron con la varita, y los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas: parecía enloquecido—. Barty... —susurró una bruja vestida con una bata larga de lana—. Son niños, Barty. Nunca podrían haberlo hecho... —Decidme, ¿de dónde ha salido la Marca Tenebrosa? —preguntó apresuradamente el señor Weasley. —De allí —respondió Hermione temblorosa, señalando el lugar del que había partido la voz—. Estaban detrás de los árboles. Gritaron unas palabras... un conjuro. Por el contrario, después de oír a Hermione habían vuelto a alzar las varitas y apuntaban a la dirección a la que ella había señalado, tratando de ver algo entre los árboles.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza la bruja vestida con la bata larga de lana—. Se han desaparecido. —No lo creo —declaró un mago de barba escasa de color castaño. Era Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric—. Nuestros rayos aturdidores penetraron en aquella dirección, así que hay muchas posibilidades de que los hayamos atrapado... —¡Ten cuidado, Amos! —le advirtieron algunos de los magos cuando el señor Diggory alzó la varita, fue hacia el borde del claro y desapareció en la

oscuridad. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca cuando lo vio desaparecer.

Al cabo de unos segundos lo oyeron gritar: —¡Sí! ¡Los hemos capturado! ¡Aquí hay alguien! ¡Está inconsciente! Es... Pero... ¡caray! —¿Has atrapado a alguien? —le gritó el señor Crouch, con tono de incredulidad—. ¿A quién? ¿Quién es? Oyeron chasquear ramas, crujir hojas y luego unos pasos sonoros hasta que el señor Diggory salió de entre los árboles. Llevaba en los brazos a un ser pequeño, desmayado. Harry reconoció enseguida el paño de cocina. Era Winky.

El señor Crouch no se movió ni dijo nada mientras el señor Diggory depositaba a la elfina en el suelo, a sus pies. Los otros magos del Ministerio miraban al señor Crouch, que se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, muy pálido, con los ojos fijos en Winky. Luego pareció despertar. —Esto... es... imposible —balbuceó—. No... Rodeó al señor Diggory y se dirigió a zancadas al lugar en que éste había encontrado a Winky. —¡Es inútil, señor Crouch! —dijo el señor Diggory—. No hay nadie más. Pero el señor Crouch no parecía dispuesto a creerle. Lo oyeron moverse por allí, rebuscando entre los arbustos. —Es un poco embarazoso —declaró con gravedad el señor Diggory, bajando la vista hacia la inconsciente Winky—. La elfina doméstica de Barty Crouch... Lo que quiero decir... —Déjalo, Amos —le dijo el señor Weasley en voz baja—. ¡No creerás de verdad que fue la elfina! La Marca Tenebrosa es una señal de mago. Se necesita una varita. —Sí —admitió el señor Diggory—. Y ella tenía una varita.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el señor Weasley. —Aquí, mira. —El señor Diggory cogió una varita y se la mostró—. La tenía en la mano. «El uso de la varita mágica no está permitido a ninguna criatura no humana.» Entonces oyeron otro «¡plin!», y Ludo Bagman se apareció justo al lado del padre de Ron. Parecía despistado y sin aliento. Giró sobre si mismo, observando con los ojos desorbitados la calavera verde. —¡La Marca Tenebrosa! —dijo, jadeando, y casi pisa a Winky al volverse hacia sus colegas con expresión interrogante—. ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Los habéis atrapado? ¡Barty! ¿Qué sucede? El señor Crouch había vuelto con las manos vacías. Su cara seguía estando espectralmente pálida, y se le había erizado el bigote de cepillo. —¿Dónde has estado, Barty? —le preguntó Bagman—. ¿Por qué no estuviste en el partido? Tu elfina te estaba guardando una butaca... —Bagman acababa de ver a Winky, tendida a sus pies—. ¿Qué le ha pasado? —He estado ocupado, Ludo —respondió el señor Crouch, hablando aún como a trompicones y sin apenas mover los labios—. Hemos dejado sin sentido a mi elfina. —¿Sin sentido? ¿Vosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir? Pero ¿por qué...? De repente, Bagman comprendió lo que sucedía. Levantó la vista hacia la calavera, luego la bajó hacia Winky y terminó dirigiéndola al señor Crouch. —¡No! —dijo—. ¿Winky? ¿Winky invocando la Marca Tenebrosa? ¡Ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! ¡Para empezar, necesitaría una varita mágica! —Y tenía una —explicó el señor Diggory—. La encontré con una varita en la mano, Ludo. Si le parece bien, señor Crouch, creó que deberíamos oír lo que ella tenga que decir. Crouch no dio muestra de haber oído al señor Diggory, pero éste interpretó su silencio como conformidad. Levantó la varita, apuntó a Winky con ella y dijo: — _¡Enervate!_ Winky se movió lánguidamente. Abrió sus grandes ojos de color castaño y parpadeó varias veces, como aturdida. Ante la mirada de los magos, que guardaban silencio, se incorporó con movimientos vacilantes y se quedó sentada en el suelo.

Vio los pies de Diggory y poco a poco, temblando, fue levantando los ojos hasta llegar a su cara, y luego, más despacio todavía, siguió elevándolos hasta el cielo. Harry vio la calavera reflejada dos veces en sus enormes ojos vidriosos. Winky ahogó un grito, miró asustada a la multitud de gente que la rodeaba y estalló en sollozos de terror. —¡Elfina! —dijo severamente el señor Diggory—. ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy miembro del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas! Winky se balanceó de atrás adelante sobre la hierba, respirando entrecortadamente. —Como ves, elfina, la Marca Tenebrosa ha sido conjurada en este lugar hace tan sólo un instante —explicó el señor Diggory—. ¡Y a ti te hemos descubierto un poco después, justo debajo! ¡Si eres tan amable de darnos una explicación...! —¡Yo... yo... yo no lo he hecho, señor! —repuso Winky jadeando—. ¡Ni siquiera hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo, señor! —¡Te hemos encontrado con una varita en la mano! —gritó el señor Diggory, blandiéndola ante ella. Cuando la luz verde que iluminaba el claro del bosque procedente de la calavera dio de lleno en la varita.

—Así que —dijo el señor Diggory, mirando con severidad a Winky, que se había encogido de miedo— la encontraste tú, ¿eh, elfina? Y la cogiste y quisiste divertirte un rato con ella, ¿eh? —¡Yo no he hecho magia con ella, señor! —chilló Winky,— .¡Yo... yo... yo sólo la cogí, señor! ¡Yo no he conjurado la Marca Tenebrosa, señor, ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! —¡No fue ella! —intervino Hermione. Estaba muy nerviosa por tener que hablar delante de todos aquellos magos del Ministerio, pero lo hacía con eterminación—. ¡Winky tiene una vocecita chillona, y la voz que oímos pronunciar el conjuro era mucho más grave! —Miró a Ron y Harry, en busca de apoyo—. No se parecía en nada a la de Winky, ¿a que no? —No —confirmó Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Sin lugar a dudas, no era la de un elfo. —No, era una voz humana —dijo Ron. —Bueno, pronto lo veremos —gruñó el señor Diggory, sin darles mucho crédito—. Hay una manera muy sencilla de averiguar cuál ha sido el último conjuro efectuado con una varita mágica. ¿Sabías eso, elfina? Winky temblaba y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, batiendo las orejas, mientras el señor Diggory volvía a levantar su varita y juntaba la punta con el extremo de la varita. — _¡Prior Incantato!_ —dijo con voz potente el señor Diggory.

Harry oyó que Hermione ahogaba un grito, horrorizada, cuando una calavera con lengua en forma de serpiente surgió del punto en que las dos varitas hacían contacto. Era, sin embargo, un simple reflejo de la calavera verde que se alzaba sobre ellos, y parecía hecha de un humo gris espeso: el fantasma de un conjuro. — _¡Deletrius!_ —gritó el señor Diggory, y la calavera se desvaneció en una voluta de humo—. ¡Bien! —exclamó con una expresión incontenible de triunfo, bajando la vista hacia Winky, que seguía agitándose convulsivamente. —¡Yo no lo he hecho! —chilló la elfina, moviendo los ojos aterrorizada—. ¡No he sido, no he sido, yo ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! ¡Soy una elfina buena, no uso varita, no sé cómo se hace! —¡Te hemos atrapado con las manos en la masa, elfina! —gritó el señor Diggory—. ¡Te hemos cogido con la varita que ha obrado el conjuro!...y luego al señor Crouch. Tragó saliva y dijo: —No he visto a nadie, señor... A nadie. —Amos —dijo secamente el señor Crouch—, soy plenamente consciente de que lo normal, en este caso, sería que te llevaras a Winky a tu departamento para interrogarla. Sin embargo, te ruego que dejes que sea yo quien trate con ella.

El señor Diggory no pareció tomar en consideración aquella sugerencia, pero para Harry era evidente que el señor Crouch era un miembro del Ministerio demasiado importante para decirle que no. —Puedes estar seguro de que será castigada —agregó el señor Crouch fríamente. —A... a... amo... —tartamudeó Winky, mirando al señor Crouch con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. A... a... amo, se lo ruego... El señor Crouch bajó la mirada. No había ni un asomo de piedad en su mirada. —Winky se ha portado esta noche de una manera que yo nunca hubiera creído posible —dijo despacio—. Le mandé que permaneciera en la tienda. Le mandé permanecer allí mientras yo solucionaba el problema. Y me ha desobedecido. Esto merece la prenda. —¡No! —gritó Winky, postrándose a los pies del señor Crouch—. ¡No, amo! ¡La prenda no, la prenda no! Harry sabía que la única manera de liberar a un elfo doméstico era que su amo le regalara una prenda de su propiedad. Daba pena ver la manera en que Winky se aferraba a su paño de cocina sollozando a los pies de su amo. —¡Pero estaba aterrorizada! —saltó Hermione indignada, mirando al señor Crouch—. ¡Su elfina siente terror a las alturas, y los magos enmascarados estaban haciendo levitar a la gente! ¡Usted no le puede reprochar que huyera! El señor Crouch dio un paso atrás para librarse del contacto de su elfina, a la que miraba como si fuera algo sucio y podrido que le podía echar a perder los lustrosos zapatos. —Una elfina que me desobedece no me sirve para nada —declaró con frialdad, mirando a Hermione—. No me sirve para nada un sirviente que olvida lo que le debe a su amo y a la reputación de su amo. Winky lloraba con tanta energía que sus sollozos resonaban en el claro del bosque.

Se hizo un silencio muy desagradable al que puso fin el señor Weasley diciendo con suavidad: —Bien, creo que me llevaré a los míos a la tienda, si no hay nada que objetar. Amos, esa varita ya no nos puede decir nada más. Si eres tan amable de devolvérsela al Sr. Olivander para que este nos diga de quiern era...

Vamos, vosotros tres —les dijo en voz baja el señor Weasley. Pero Hermione no quería moverse. No apartaba la vista de la elfina, que seguía sollozando—. ¡Hermione! —la apremió el señor Weasley. Ella se volvió y siguió a Harry y a Ron, que dejaban el claro para internarse entre los árboles —¡Qué manera de tratarla! —dijo Hermione furiosa—. El señor Diggory, sin dejar de llamarla «elfina»... ¡y el señor Crouch! ¡Sabe que no lo hizo y aun así la va a despedir! Le da igual que estuviera aterrorizada, o alterada... ¡Es como si no fuera humana! —Es que no lo es —repuso Ron. Hermione se le enfrentó. —Eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos, Ron. Da asco la manera... —Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hermione —se apresuró a decir el señor Weasley, haciéndole señas de que siguiera adelante—, pero no es el momento de discutir los derechos de los elfos. Me gustaría que estuviéramos de vuelta en la tienda lo antes posible. ¿Qué ocurrió con los otros?. —Los perdimos en la oscuridad —explicó Ron—. Papá, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto a todo el mundo aquella cosa en forma de calavera? —Os lo explicaré en la tienda —contestó el señor Weasley con cierto nerviosismo.

Pero cuando llegaron al final del bosque no los dejaron pasar: una multitud de magos y brujas atemorizados se había congregado allí, y al ver aproximarse al señor Weasley muchos de ellos se adelantaron. —¿Qué ha sucedido? —¿Quién la ha invocado, Arthur? —¡No será... él! —Por supuesto que no es él —contestó el señor Weasley sin demostrar mucha paciencia—. No sabemos quién ha sido, porque se desaparecieron. Ahora, por favor, perdonadme. Quiero ir a dormir. Atravesó la multitud seguido de Harry, Ron y Hermione, y regresó al cámping. Ya estaba todo en calma: no había ni rastro de los magos enmascarados, aunque algunas de las tiendas destruidas seguían humeando. Charlie asomaba la cabeza fuera de la tienda de los chicos. —¿Qué pasa, papá? —le dijo en la oscuridad—. Fred, George y Ginny volvieron bien, pero los otros... —Aquí los traigo —respondió el señor Weasley, agachándose para entrar en la tienda. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron detrás. Bill estaba sentado a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, aplicándose una sábana al brazo, que sangraba profusamente. Charlie tenía un desgarrón muy grande en la camisa, y Percy hacía ostentación de su nariz ensangrentada. Fred, George y Ginny parecían incólumes pero asustados. —¿Los habéis atrapado, papá? —preguntó Bill de inmediato—. ¿Quién invocó la Marca? —No, no los hemos atrapado —repuso el señor Weasley—. Hemos encontrado a la elfina del señor Crouch con la varita que invoco la marca y por cierto Harry encontró la varita de Giny, pero no hemos conseguido averiguar quién hizo realmente aparecer la Marca. —¿Qué? —preguntaron a un tiempo Bill, Charlie y Percy. —¿La varita de Quien? —dijo Fred. —¿La elfina del señor Crouch? —inquirió Percy, atónito. Con ayuda de Harry, Ron y Hermione, el señor Weasley les explicó todo lo sucedido en el bosque. Al finalizar el relato, Percy se mostraba indignado. —¡Bueno, el señor Crouch tiene toda la razón en querer deshacerse de semejante elfina! —dijo—. Escapar cuando él le mandó expresamente que se quedara... Avergonzarlo ante todo el Ministerio... no hizo nada... —lo interrumpió Hermione con brusquedad—. ¡Sólo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado! Percy se quedó desconcertado. Hermione siempre se había llevado muy bien con él... Mejor, de hecho, que cualquiera de los demás. —¡Hermione, un mago que ocupa una posición cómo la del señor Crouch no puede permitirse tener una elfina doméstica que hace tonterías con una varita mágica! —declaró Percy pomposamente, recuperando el aplomo. —¡No hizo tonterías con la varita! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Sólo la recogió del suelo! —Bueno, ¿puede explicar alguien qué era esa cosa en forma de calavera? —pidió Ron, impaciente—. No le ha hecho daño a nadie... ¿Por qué le dais tanta importancia? —Ya te lo dije, Ron, es el símbolo de Quien-tú-sabes —explicó Hermione, antes de que pudiera contestar ningún otro—. He leído sobre el tema en _Auge y calda de las Artes Oscuras_.

Y no se la había vuelto a ver desde hacia trece años —añadió en voz baja el señor Weasley—. Es natural que la gente se aterrorizara... Ha sido casi cómo volver a ver a Quien-tú-sabes. —Sigo sin entenderlo —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Quiero decir que no deja de ser simplemente una señal en el cielo... —Ron, Quien-tú-sabes y sus seguidores mostraban la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo cada vez que cometían un asesinato —repuso el señor Weasley—. El terror que inspiraba... No puedes ni imaginártelo: eres demasiado joven. Imagínate que vuelves a casa y ves la Marca Tenebrosa flotando justo encima, y comprendes lo que estás a punto de encontrar dentro... —El señor Weasley se estremeció—. Era lo que más temía todo el mundo... lo peor... Se hizo el silencio. Luego Bill, quitándose la sábana del brazo para comprobar el estado de su herida, dijo: —Bueno, quienquiera que la hiciera aparecer esta noche, a nosotros nos fastidió, porque los _mortífagos_ echaron a correr en cuanto la vieron. Todos se desaparecieron antes de que nosotros hubiéramos llegado lo bastante cerca para desenmascarar a ninguno de ellos. Afortunadamente, pudimos coger a la familia Roberts antes de que dieran contra el suelo. En estos momentos les

están modificando la memoria.

¿Mortífagos? —repitió Harry—. ¿Qué son los mortífagos? —Es como se llaman a sí mismos los partidarios de Quien-tú-sabes — explicó Bill—. Creo que esta noche hemos visto lo que queda de ellos; quiero decir, los que se libraron de Azkaban. —Pero no tenemos pruebas de eso, Bill —observó el señor Weasley—, aunque es probable que tengas razón —agregó, desesperanzado. —Apuesto a que sí —dijo Ron de pronto—. ¡Papá, encontramos a Draco Malfoy en el bosque, y prácticamente admitió que su padre era uno de aquellos chalados de las máscaras! ¡Y todos sabemos lo bien que se llevaban los Malfoy con Quien-tú-sabes! —Pero ¿qué pretendían los partidarios de Voldemort...? —empezó a decir Harry. Todos se estremecieron. Como la mayoría de los magos, los Weasley evitaban siempre pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. —Lo siento —añadió apresuradamente Harry—. ¿Qué pretendían los partidarios de Quien-vosotros-sabéis, haciendo levitar a los muggles? Quiero decir, ¿para qué lo hicieron? —¿Para qué? —dijo el señor Weasley, con una risa forzada—. Harry, ésa es su idea de la diversión. La mitad de los asesinatos de muggles que tuvieron lugar bajo el poder de Quien-tú-sabes se cometieron nada más que por diversión. Me imagino que anoche bebieron bastante y no pudieron aguantar las ganas de recordarnos que todavía están ahí y son unos cuantos. Una encantadora reunión para ellos —terminó, haciendo un gesto de asco. —Pero, si eran mortífagos, ¿por qué se desaparecieron al ver la Marca Tenebrosa? —preguntó Ron—. Tendrían que haber estado encantados de verla, ¿no? —Piensa un poco, Ron —dijo Bill—. Si de verdad eran mortífagos, hicieron lo indecible para no entrar en Azkaban cuando cayó Quien-tú-sabes, y dijeron todo tipo de mentiras sobre que él los había obligado a matar y a torturar a la gente. Estoy seguro de que ellos tendrían aún más miedo que nosotros si volviera. Cuando perdió sus poderes, negaron haber tenido relación con él y se apresuraron a regresar a su vida cotidiana. Imagino que no les guarda mucho aprecio, ¿no crees? —Entonces... los que hicieron aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa... —dijo Hermione pensativamente— ¿lo hicieron para mostrar su apoyo a los mortífagos o para espantarlos? —Puede ser cualquier cosa, Hermione —admitió el señor Weasley—. Pero te diré algo: sólo los mortífagos sabían formar la Marca. Me sorprendería mucho que la persona que lo hizo no hubiera sido en otro tiempo un mortífago, aunque no lo sea ahora... Escuchad: es muy tarde, y si vuestra madre se entera de lo sucedido se preocupará muchísimo. Lo que vamos a hacer es dormir unas cuantas horas y luego intentaremos irnos de aquí en uno de los primeros trasladores. A Harry le zumbaba la cabeza cuando regresó a la litera. Tenía motivos para estar reventado de cansancio, porque eran casi las tres de la madrugada; sin embargo, se sentía completamente despejado... y preocupado. Hacía tres días (parecía mucho más, pero realmente eran sólo tres días) que había despertado con la cicatriz ardiéndole. Y aquella noche, por primera vez en trece años, había aparecido en el cielo la Marca de lord Voldemort. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Pensó en la carta que le había escrito a Sirius antes de dejar Privet Drive. ¿La habría recibido ya? ¿Cuándo contestaría? Harry estaba acostado de caraa la lona, pero ya no tenía fantasías de escobas voladoras que lo fueran introduciendo en el sueño paulatinamente, y pasó mucho tiempo desde que comenzaron los ronquidos de Charlie hasta que, finalmente, él también cayó dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **ALBOROTO EN EL MINISTERIO**

El señor Weasley los despertó cuando llevaban sólo unas pocas horas durmiendo. Usó la magia para desmontar las tiendas, y dejaron el cámping tan rápidamente como pudieron. Al pasar por al lado del señor Roberts, que estaba a la puerta de su casita, vieron que tenía un aspecto extraño, como de aturdimiento. —Se recuperará —aseguró el señor Weasley en voz baja, de camino hacia el páramo—. A veces, cuando se modifica la memoria de alguien, al principio se siente desorientado... y es mucho lo que han tenido que hacerle olvidar. Al acercarse al punto donde se hallaban los trasladores oyeron voces insistentes. Cuando llegaron vieron a Basil, el que estaba a cargo de los trasladores, rodeado de magos y brujas que exigían abandonar el cámping lo antes posible. El señor Weasley discutió también brevemente con Basil, y terminaron poniéndose en la cola. Antes de que saliera el sol cogieron un neumático viejo que los llevó a la colina de Stoatshead. Con la luz del alba, regresaron por Ottery St. Catchpole hacia La Madriguera, hablando muy poco porque estaban cansados y no pensaban más que en el desayuno. Cuando doblaron el recodo del camino y La Madriguera apareció a la vista, les llegó por el húmedo camino el eco de una persona que gritaba: —¡Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios!

La señora Weasley, que evidentemente los había estado aguardando en el jardín delantero, la cara pálida y tensa y un ejemplar estrujado de _El Profeta_ en la mano. —¡Arthur, qué preocupada me habéis tenido, qué preocupada! Le echó a su marido los brazos al cuello, y _El Profeta_ se le cayó de la mano. Al mirarlo en el suelo, Harry distinguió el titular «Escenas de terror en los Mundiales de quidditch», acompañado de una centelleante fotografía en blanco y negro que mostraba la Marca Tenebrosa sobre las copas de los árboles. —Estáis todos bien —murmuraba la señora Weasley como ida, soltando al señor Weasley y mirándolos con los ojos enrojecidos—. Estáis vivos, niños... Y, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, cogió a Fred y George y los abrazó con tanta fuerza que sus cabezas chocaron. —¡Ay!, mamá... nos estás ahogando... —¡Pensar que os reñíantes de que os fuerais! —Vamos, Molly, ya ves que estamos todos bien —le dijo el señor Weasley en tono tranquilizador, arrancándola de los gemelos y llevándola hacia la casa—. Bill —añadió en voz baja—, recoge el periódico. Quiero ver lo que dice. Una vez que hubieron entrado todos, algo apretados, en la pequeña cocina y que Hermione hubo preparado una taza de té muy fuerte para la señora Weasley, en el que su marido insistió en echar unas gotas de «whisky envejecido de Ogden», Bill le entregó el periódico a su padre. Éste echó un vistazo a la primera página mientras Percy atisbaba por encima de su hombro. —Me lo imaginaba —dijo resoplando el señor Weasley—. «Errores garrafales del Ministerio... los culpables en libertad... falta de seguridad... magos tenebrosos yendo por ahí libremente... desgracia nacional...» ¿Quién ha escrito esto? Ah, claro... Rita Skeeter. —¡Esa mujer la tiene tomada con el Ministerio de Magia! —exclamó Percy furioso—.Haznos un favor, Percy —le pidió Bill, bostezando—, cállate. —Me mencionan —dijo el señor Weasley, abriendo los ojos tras las gafas al llegar al final del artículo de _El Profeta_. —¿Dónde? —balbuceó la señora Weasley, atragantándose con el té con whisky—. ¡Si lo hubiera visto, habría sabido que estabas vivo! —No dicen mi nombre —aclaró el señor Weasley—. Escucha: «Si los magos y brujas aterrorizados que aguardaban ansiosamente noticias del bosque esperaban algún aliento proveniente del Ministerio de Magia, quedaron tristemente decepcionados. Un oficial del Ministerio salió del bosque poco tiempo después de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa diciendo que nadie había resultado herido, pero negándose a dar más información. Está por ver si su declaración bastará para sofocar los rumores que hablan de varios cadáveres retirados del bosque una hora más tarde.» Vaya, francamente... —dijo el señor Weasley exasperado, pasándole el periódico a Percy—. No hubo ningún herido, ¿qué se supone que tendría que haber dicho? «Rumores que hablan de varios cadáveres retirados del bosque...» Desde luego, habrá rumores después de publicado esto. Exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Molly, voy a tener que ir a la oficina. Habrá que hacer algo. —Iré contigo, papá —anunció gravemente Percy—. El señor Crouch necesitará todas las manos disponibles. Y podré entregarle en persona mi informe sobre los calderos. Salió aprisa de la cocina.

La señora Weasley parecía disgustada. —¡Arthur, te recuerdo que estás de vacaciones! Esto no tiene nada que ver con la oficina. ¿No se las pueden apañar sin ti? —Tengo que ir, Molly —insistió el señor Weasley—. Por culpa mía están peor las cosas. Me pongo la túnica y me voy... —Señora Weasley —dijo de pronto Harry, sin poder contenerse—, ¿no ha llegado _Hedwig_ trayéndome una carta? —¿ _Hedwig_ , cariño? —contestó la señora Weasley como distraída—. No... no, no ha habido correo.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry con curiosidad. Harry les dirigió una significativa mirada y dijo:

—¿Te parece bien que deje mis cosas en tu habitación, Ron? —Sí, claro... Subo contigo —respondió Ron de inmediato—.Hermione... —Voy con vosotros —se apresuró a contestar ella, y los tres salieron de la cocina y subieron la escalera. —¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Ron en cuanto cerraron tras ellos la puerta de la habitación de la buhardilla. —Hay algo que no os he dicho —explicó Harry—: cuando desperté el domingo por la mañana, la cicatriz me volvía a doler. La reacción de Ron y Hermione fue muy parecida a como se la había imaginado en su habitación con sus ancestros.

Pero yo había estado soñando con él... con él y Peter... ya sabéis, Colagusano. Ahora no puedo recordar todo el sueño, pero sí me acuerdo de que hablaban de matar... a alguien. Había vacilado un momento antes de decir «me», pero no quiso ver a Hermione aún más asustada de lo que ya estaba. —Sólo fue un sueño —afirmó Ron para darle ánimos—. Una pesadilla nada más. —Sí... pero ¿seguro que no fue nada más? —replicó Harry, mirando por la ventana al cielo, que iba poniéndose más brillante—. Es extraño, ¿no? Me duele la cicatriz, y tres días después los mortífagos se ponen en marcha y el símbolo de Voldemort aparece en el cielo. —¡No... pronuncies... ese... nombre! —dijo Ron entre sus dientes apretados.

¿Y recordáis lo que dijo la profesora Trelawney al final de este curso? —siguió Harry, sin hacer casó a Ron. Del rostro de Hermione desapareció la expresión de terror, y lanzó un resoplido de burla. —Harry, ¡no irás a prestar atención a lo que dijo aquel viejo fraude!

—Tú no estabas allí —contestó Harry—. No la oíste. Aquella vez fue diferente. Ya te lo conté, entró en trance. En un trance de verdad. Y dijo que el Señor Tenebroso se alzaría de nuevo... _más grande y más terrible que nunca_... y que lo lograría porque su vasallo iba a regresar con él. Y aquella misma noche escapó Colagusano asi mismo te conte que el Director me comento que tendría que pagarle mas pues era su segunda profesia verdadera. Se hizo un silencio. —¿Por qué preguntaste si había llegado _Hedwig_ , Harry? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Esperas carta? —Le escribí a Sirius contándole lo de mi cicatriz —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Espero su respuesta. —¡Bien pensado! —aprobó Ron, y su rostro se alegró un poco—. ¡Seguro que Sirius sabe qué hay que hacer! —Esperaba que regresara enseguida —dijo Harry. —Pero no sabemos dónde está Sirius... Podría estar en África o ve a saber dónde, ¿no? —opinó sensatamente Hermione—. _Hedwig_ no va a hacer un viaje así en pocos días. —Sí, ya lo sé —admitió Harry, pero sintió un peso en el estómago al mirar por la ventana y no ver a _Hedwig_. También les comento que mi abuela dice que cuando me arde la sicatriz es por que esta cerca el que me la hizo o esta concentrado pensando en mi.

Vamos a jugar a quidditch en el huerto, Harry —propuso Ron—. Vamos, seremos tres contra tres. Jugarán Bill, Charlie, Fred y George... Puedes intentar el «Amago de Wronski»... —Ron —dijo Hermione, en tono de «no creó que estés siendo muy sensato»—, Harry no tiene ganas de jugar a quidditch justamente ahora... Está preocupado y cansado. Deberíamos ir todos a dormir. —Sí que me apetece jugar a quidditch —la contradijo Harry—. Vamos, cogeré mi Saeta de Fuego. Hermione abandonó la habitación, murmurando algo que sonó más o menos cómo a: «¡Hombres!» Ni Percy ni su padre pararon mucho en casa durante la semana siguiente. Se marchaban cada mañana antes de que se levantara el resto de la familia, y volvían cada noche después de la cena. —Es un absoluto caos —, la noche antes del retorno a Hogwarts—. Ginny mientras arreglaba con celo su ejemplar de _Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos_ sobre la alfombrilla que había delante de la chimenea de la sala de estar. —Para quejarse de la seguridad en los Mundiales —explicó Percy—. Reclaman compensaciones por los destrozos en sus propiedades. Mundungus Fletcher nos ha puesto una demanda por una tienda de doce dormitorios con jacuzzi, pero lo tengo calado: sé a ciencia cierta que estuvo durmiendo bajo una capa levantada sobre unos palos. La señora Weasley miró el reloj de pared del rincón. A Harry le gustaba aquel reloj. Resultaba completamente inútil si lo que uno quería saber era la hora, pero en otros aspectos era muy informativo. Tenía nueve manecillas de oro, y cada una de ellas llevaba grabado el nombre de un miembro de la familia Weasley. No había números alrededor de la esfera, sino indicaciones de dónde podía encontrarse cada miembro de la familia; indicaciones tales como «En casa», ((En el colegio» y «En el trabajo», pero también «Perdido», «En el hospital» «En la cárcel» y, en la posición en que en los relojes normales está el número doce, ponía «En peligro mortal». Ocho de las manecillas señalaban en aquel instante la posición «En casa», pero la del señor Weasley, que era la más larga, aún seguía marcando «En el trabajo». La señora Weasley exhaló un suspiro.

Vuestro padre no había tenido que ir a la oficina un fin de semana desde los días de Quien-vosotros-sabéis —explicó—. Lo hacen trabajar demasiado. Si no vuelve pronto se le va a echar a perder la cena. —Bueno, papá piensa que tiene que compensar de alguna manera el error que cometió el día del partido, ¿no? —repuso Percy—. A decir verdad, fue un poco imprudente al hacer una declaración pública sin contar primero con la autorización del director de su departamento... —¡No te atrevas a culpar a tu padre por lo que escribió esa miserable de Skeeter! —dijo la señora Weasley, estallando de repente. —Si papá no hubiera dicho nada, la vieja Rita habría escrito que era lamentable que nadie del Ministerio informara de nada —intervino Bill, que estaba jugando al ajedrez con Ron—. Rita Skeeter nunca deja bien a nadie. Recuerda que en una ocasión entrevistó a todos los rompedores de maldiciones de Gringotts, y a mí me llamó «gilí del pelo largo».— La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana de la sala de estar. Hermione se hallaba inmersa en el _Libro reglamentario_ de _hechizos, curso 4º_ , del que la señora Weasley había comprado ejemplares para ella, Harry y Ron en el callejón Diagon. Charlie zurcía un pasamontañas a prueba de fuego. Harry, que tenía a sus pies el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras que le había regalado Hermione el día en que cumplió trece años, le sacaba brillo a su Saeta de Fuego. Fred y George estaban sentados en un rincón algo apartado, con las plumas en la mano, cuchicheando con la cabeza inclinada sobre un pedazo de pergamino. —¿Qué andáis tramando? —les preguntó la señora Weasley de pronto, con los ojos clavados en ellos. —Son deberes —explicó vagamente Fred. —No digas tonterías. Todavía estáis de vacaciones —replicó la señora Weasley. —Sí, nos hemos retrasado bastante —repuso George. —No estaréis por casualidad redactando un nuevo cupón de pedido, ¿verdad? —dijo con recelo la señora Weasley—. Espero que no se os haya pasado por la cabeza volver a las andadas con los «Sortilegios Weasley». —¡Mamá! —dijo Fred, levantando la vista hacia ella, con mirada de dolor— . Si mañana se estrella el expreso de Hogwarts y George y yo morimos, ¿cómo te sentirías sabiendo que la última cosa que oímos de ti fue una acusación infundada? Todos se rieron, hasta la señora Weasley. —¡Ya viene vuestro padre! —anunció repentinamente, al volver a mirar el reloj.

La manecilla del señor Weasley había pasado de pronto de «En el trabajo» a «Viajando». Un segundo más tarde se había detenido en la indicación «En casa», con las demás manecillas, y lo oyeron en la cocina. —¡Voy, Arthur! —dijo la señora Weasley, saliendo a toda prisa de la sala. Un poco después el señor Weasley entraba en la cálida sala de estar, con su cena en una bandeja. Parecía reventado de cansancio. —Bueno, ahora sí que se va a armar la gorda —dijo, sentándose en un butacón junto al fuego, y jugueteando sin entusiasmo con la coliflor un poco mustia de su plato—. Rita Skeeter se ha pasado la semana husmeando en busca de algún otro lío ministerial del que informar en el periódico, y acaba de enterarse de la desaparición de la pobre Bertha, así que ya tiene titular para _El Profeta_ de mañana. Le advertí a Bagman que debería haber mandado a alguien a buscarla hace mucho tiempo. —Crouch tiene suerte de que Rita no se haya enterado de lo de Winky — dijo el señor Weasley irritado—. Habríamos tenido una semana entera de titulares a propósito de que encontraran a su elfina doméstica con la varita con la que se invocó la Marca Tenebrosa. —Creía que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que esa elfina, aunque sea una irresponsable, no fue quien convocó la Marca menciono,—replicó Hermione, molesta.—¡Si te interesa mi opinión, el señor Crouch tiene mucha suerte de que en _El Profeta_ nadie sepa lo mal que trata a los elfos! —dijo enfadada Hermione. —¡Mira por dónde! —repuso Percy—. Hermione, un funcionario de alto rango del Ministerio como es el señor Crouch merece una inquebrantable obediencia por parte de su servicio. —¡Por parte de su esclava, querrás decir! —contestó Hermione, elevando estridentemente la voz—. Porque a Winky no le pagaba, ¿verdad? —¡Creo que será mejor que subáis todos a repasar vuestro equipaje! —dijo la señora Weasley, terminando con la discusión—. ¡Vamos, todos, ahora mismo...! Harry guardó su equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras, se echó al hombro la Saeta de Fuego y subió la escalera con Ron. La lluvia sonaba aún más fuerte en la parte superior de la casa, acompañada del ulular del viento, por no mencionar los esporádicos aullidos del espíritu que habitaba en la buhardilla. _Pigwidgeon_ comenzó a gorjear y zumbar por la jaula cuando ellos entraron. La vista de los baúles a medio hacer parecía haberlo excitado. —Échale unas chucherías lechuciles —dijo Ron, tirándole un paquete a Harry—. Puede que eso lo mantenga callado. Harry metió las chucherías por entre las barras de la jaula de _Pigwidgeon_ y volvió a su baúl. La jaula de _Hed wig_ estaba al lado, aún vacía. —Ya ha pasado más de una semana —comentó Harry, mirando la percha desocupada de _Hedwig_ —. No crees que ya deberiade haber regresado de albania, ¿verdad, Ron?¿no te parece? —Sí, supongo... —Mira, aquí tienes lo que mi madre te compró en el callejón Diagon. También te sacó un poco de oro de tu cámara acorazada... y te ha lavado los calcetines. Con cierto esfuerzo puso una pila de paquetes sobre la cama de Harry, y dejó caer al lado la bolsa de dinero y el montón de calcetines. Harry empezó a desenvolver las compras. Además del _Libro reglamentario_ de _hechizos, curso 4º_ , de Miranda Goshawk, tenía un puñado de plumas nuevas, una docena de rollos de pergamino y recambios para su equipo de preparar pociones: ya casi no le quedaba espina de pez-león ni esencia de belladona. Estaba metiendo en el caldero la ropa interior cuando Ron, detrás de él, lanzó un resoplido de disgusto. —¿Qué se supone que es esto? Había cogido algo que a Harry le pareció un largo vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Alrededor del cuello tenía un volante de puntilla de aspecto enmohecido, y puños de puntilla a juego.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró la señora Weasley con unas cuantas túnicas de Hogwarts recién lavadas y planchadas. —Aquí tenéis —dijo, separándolas en dos montones—. Ahora lo que deberíais hacer es meterlas con cuidado para que no se arruguen. —Mamá, me has puesto un vestido nuevo de Ginny —dijo Ron, enseñándoselo. —Por supuesto que no te he puesto ningún vestido de Ginny —negó la señora Weasley—. En vuestra lista de la escuela dice que este curso necesitaréis túnicas de gala... túnicas para las ocasiones solemnes. —Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo Ron, sin dar crédito a lo que oía—. No voy a ponerme eso, de ninguna manera. —¡Todo el mundo las lleva, Ron! —replicó enfadada la señora Weasley—. ¡Van todos así! ¡Tu padre también tiene una para las reuniones importantes! —Antes voy desnudo que ponerme esto —declaró Ron, testarudo —No seas tonto —repuso la señora Weasley—. Tienes que tener una túnica de gala: ¡lo pone en la lista! Le compré otra a Harry... Enséñasela, Harry... Con cierta inquietud, Harry abrió el último paquete que quedaba sobre la cama. Pero no era tan terrible como se había temido, al menos su túnica de gala no tenía puntillas; de hecho, era más o menos igual que las de diario del colegio, salvo que era verde botella en vez de negro.

Pensé que haría juego con tus ojos, cielo —le dijo la señora Weasley cariñosamente. —¡Bueno, ésa está bien! —exclamó Ron, molesto, observando la túnica de Harry—. ¿Por qué no me podías traer a mí una como ésa? —Porque... bueno, la tuya la tuve que comprar de segunda mano, ¡y no había mucho donde escoger! —explicó la señora Weasley, sonrojándose. Harry apartó la vista. De buena gana les hubiera dado a los Weasley la mitad de lo que tenía en su cámara acorazada de Gringotts, pero sabía que jamás lo aceptarían. Y sin decir nada tomo el un pergamino y le puso la direccion de la tienda de ropa que traia su traje de gala y le pidio a Ron Prestada la lechuza Cuernitos y le explico que era un asunto urgente; tomo la lechuza le ato la carta y puso otra donde autorizaba que se tomara dinero de la cámara de los Poter para el banco, la misiva pedia tres tunicas color oro quemado y un vestido de gala en tono naranja al rojo y que se enviaran al colegio, pero de esto solo se lo comento a Hemione.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 **EN EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS**

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, había en el ambiente una definida tristeza de fin de vacaciones. La copiosa lluvia seguía salpicando contra la ventana mientras él se ponía los vaqueros y una sudadera. Se vestirían con las túnicas del colegio cuando estuvieran en el expreso de Hogwarts. Por fin él, Ron, Fred y George bajaron a desayunar. Acababan de llegar al rellano del primer piso, cuando la señora Weasley apareció al pie de la escalera, con expresión preocupada.

¡Arthur! —llamó mirando hacia arriba—. ¡Arthur! ¡Mensaje urgente del Ministerio! Harry se echó contra la pared cuando el señor Weasley pasó metiendo mucho ruido, con la túnica puesta del revés, y desapareció de la vista a toda prisa. Cuando Harry y los demás entraron en la cocina, vieron a la señoraWeasley buscando nerviosa por los cajones del aparador («¡Tengo una pluma en algún sitio!», murmuraba) y al señor Weasley inclinado sobre el fuego, hablando con... Para asegurarse de que los ojos no lo habían engañado, Harry los cerró con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos. Semejante a un enorme huevo con barba, la cabeza de Amos Diggory se encontraba en medio de las llamas. Hablaba muy deprisa, completamente indiferente a las chispas que saltaban en torno a él y a las llamas que le lamían las orejas. —... Los vecinos muggles oyeron explosiones y gritos, y por eso llamaron a esos... ¿cómo los llaman...?, «pocresías». Arthur, tienes que ir para allá... —¡Aquí está! —dijo sin aliento la señora Weasley, poniendo en las manos de su marido un pedazo de pergamino, un tarro de tinta y una pluma estrujada. —... Ha sido una suerte que yo me enterara —continuó la cabeza del señor Diggory—. Tenía que ir temprano a la oficina para enviar un par de lechuzas, y

encontré a todos los del Uso Indebido de la Magia que salían pitando. ¡Si Rita Skeeter se entera de esto, Arthur...! —¿Qué dice Ojoloco que sucedió? —preguntó el señor Weasley, que abrió el tarro de tinta, mojó la pluma y se dispuso a tomar notas.

La cabeza del señor Diggory puso cara de resignación. —Dice que oyó a un intruso en el patio de su casa. Dice que se acercaba sigilosamente a la casa, pero que los contenedores de basura lo cogieron por sorpresa. —¿Qué hicieron los contenedores de basura? —inquirió el señor Weasley, escribiendo como loco. —Por lo que sé, hicieron un ruido espantoso y prendieron fuego a la basura por todas partes —explicó el señor Diggory—. Parece ser que uno de los contenedores todavía andaba por allí cuando llegaron los «pocresías». El señor Weasley emitió un gruñido. —¿Y el intruso?

—Ya conoces a Ojoloco, Arthur —dijo la cabeza del señor Diggory, volviendo a poner cara de resignación—. ¿Que alguien se acercó al patio de su casa en medio de la noche? Me parece más probable que fuera un gato asustado que anduviera por allí cubierto de mondas de patata. Pero, si los del Uso Indebido de la Magia le echan las manos encima a Ojoloco, se la ha cargado. Piensa en su expediente. Tenemos que librarlo acusándolo de alguna cosa de poca monta, algo relacionado con tu departamento. ¿Qué tal lo de los contenedores que han explotado? —Sería una buena precaución —repuso el señor Weasley, con el entrecejo fruncido y sin dejar de escribir a toda velocidad—. ¿Ojoloco no usó la varita? ¿No atacó realmente a nadie? —Apuesto a que saltó de la cama y comenzó a echar maleficios contra todo lo que tenía a su alcance desde la ventana —contestó el señor Diggory—, pero les costará trabajo demostrarlo, porque no hay heridos. —Bien, ahora voy —dijo el señor Weasley. Se metió en el bolsillo el pergamino con las notas que había tomado y volvió a salir a toda prisa de la cocina. La cabeza del señor Diggory miró a la señora Weasley. —Lo siento, Molly —dijo, más calmado—, siento haber tenido que molestaros tan temprano... pero Arthur es el único que puede salvar a Ojoloco, y se supone que es hoy cuando Ojoloco empieza su nuevo trabajo. ¿Por qué tendría que escoger esta noche...? —No importa, Amos —repuso la señora Weasley—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una tostada o algo antes de irte? —Eh... bueno —aceptó el señor Diggory. La señora Weasley cogió una tostada untada con mantequilla de un montón que había en la mesa de la cocina, la puso en las tenacillas de la chimenea y se la acercó al señor Diggory a la boca. —«Gacias» —masculló éste, y luego, haciendo «¡plin!», se desvaneció. Harry oyó al señor Weasley despidiéndose apresuradamente de Bill, Charlie, Percy y las chicas. A los cinco minutos volvió a entrar en la cocina, con la túnica ya bien puesta y pasándose un peine por el pelo. —Será mejor que me dé prisa. Que tengáis un buen trimestre, muchachos —les dijo el señor Weasley a Harry, Ron y los gemelos, mientras se echaba una capa sobre los hombros y se disponía a desaparecerse—. Molly, ¿podrás llevar tú a los chicos a la estación de King's Cross?

Por supuesto que sí —asintió ella—. Tú cuida de Ojoloco, que ya nos arreglaremos. Al desaparecerse el señor Weasley, Bill y Charlie entraron en la cocina. —¿Alguien mencionó a Ojoloco? —preguntó Bill—. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? —Dice que alguien intentó entrar anoche en su casa —explicó la señora Weasley. —¿ _Ojoloco_ Moody? —dijo George pensativo, poniéndose mermelada de naranja en la tostada—. ¿No es el chiflado...? —Tu padre tiene muy alto concepto de él —le recordó severamente la señora Weasley. —Sí, bueno, papá colecciona enchufes, ¿no? —comentó Fred en voz baja, cuando su madre salió de la cocina—. Dios los cría... —Moody fue un gran mago en su tiempo —afirmó Bill. —Es un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, ¿verdad? —dijo Charlie. —Pero Dumbledore tampoco es lo que se entiende por normal, ¿a que no? —repuso Fred—. Bueno, ya sé que es un genio y todo eso... —¿Quién es Ojoloco? —preguntó Harry. —Está retirado, pero antes trabajaba para el Ministerio —explicó Charlie—. Yo lo conocí un día en que papá me llevó con él al trabajo. Era un _auror_ : uno de los mejores... un cazador de magos tenebrosos —añadió, viendo que Harry seguía sin entender—. La mitad de las celdas de Azkaban las ha llenado él. Pero se creó un montón de enemigos... sobre todo familiares de los que atrapaba... y, según he oído, en su vejez se ha vuelto realmente paranoico. Ya no confía en nadie. Ve magos tenebrosos por todas partes. Bill y Charlie decidieron ir a despedirlos a todos a la estación de King's Cross, pero Percy, disculpándose de forma exagerada, dijo que no podía dejar de ir al trabajo. —En estos momentos no puedo tomarme más tiempo libre —declaró—. Realmente el señor Crouch está empezando a confiar en mí. —Sí, ¿y sabes una cosa, Percy? —le dijo George muy serio—. Creo que no tardará en aprenderse tu nombre. La señora Weasley tuvo que habérselas con el teléfono de la oficina de correos del pueblo para pedir tres taxis muggles ordinarios que los llevaran a Londres. —Arthur intentó que el Ministerio nos dejara unos coches —le susurró a Harry la señora Weasley en el jardín de delante de la casa, mientras observaban cómo los taxistas cargaban los baúles—. Pero no había ninguno libre... Éstos no parecen estar muy contentos, ¿verdad? Harry no quiso decirle a la señora Weasley que los taxistas muggles no acostumbraban transportar lechuzas nerviosas, y _Pigwidgeon_ estaba armando un barullo inaguantable. Por otro lado, no se pusieron precisamente más contentos cuando unas cuantas bengalas fabulosas del doctor Filibuster, que prendían con la humedad, se cayeron inesperadamente del baúl de Fred al abrirse de golpe. _Crookshanks_ se asustó con las bengalas, intentó subirse encima de uno de los taxistas, le clavó las uñas en la pierna, y éste se sobresaltó y gritó de dolor.

El viaje resultó muy incómodo porque iban apretujados en la parte de atrás con los baúles. _Crookshanks_ tardó un rato en recobrarse del susto de las bengalas, y para cuando entraron en Londres, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban llenos de arañazos. Fue un alivio llegar a King's Cross, aunque la lluvia caía aún con más fuerza y se calaron completamente al cruzar la transitada calle en dirección a la estación, llevando los baúles. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. No había más que caminar recto a través de la barrera, aparentemente sólida, que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. La única dificultad radicaba en hacerlo con disimulo, para no atraer la atención de los muggles. Aquel día lo hicieron por grupos. Harry, Ron y Hermione (los más llamativos, porque llevaban con ellos a _Pigwidgeon_ y a _Crookshanks_ ) pasaron primero: caminaron como quien no quiere la cosa hacia la barrera, hablando entre ellos despreocupadamente, y la atravesaron... y, al hacerlo, el andén nueve y tres cuartos se materializó allí mismo. El expreso de Hogwarts, una reluciente máquina de vapor de color escarlata, ya estaba allí, y de él salían nubes de vapor que convertían en oscuros fantasmas a los numerosos alumnos de Hogwarts y sus padres, reunidos en el andén. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a coger sitio, y no tardaron en colocar su equipaje en un compartimiento de uno de los vagones centrales del tren. Luego bajaron de un salto otra vez al andén para despedirse de la señora Weasley, de Bill y de Charlie. —Quizá nos veamos antes de lo que piensas —le dijo Charlie a Ginny, sonriendo, al abrazarla. —¿Por qué? —le preguntó Fred muy interesado. —Ya lo verás —respondió Charlie—. Pero no le digas a Percy que he dicho nada, porque, al fin y al cabo, es «información reservada, hasta que el ministro juzgue conveniente levantar el secreto». —Sí, ya me gustaría volver a Hogwarts este año —dijo Bill con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el tren con nostalgia. —¿Por qué? —quiso saber George, intrigado. —Porque vais a tener un curso muy interesante —explicó Bill, parpadeando—. Quizá podría hacer algo de tiempo para ir y echar un vistazo a... —¿A qué? Pero en aquel momento sonó el silbato, y la señora Weasley los empujó hacia las puertas de los vagones. —Gracias por la estancia, señora Weasley —dijo Hermione después de que subieron al tren, cerraron la puerta y se asomaron por la ventanilla para hablar con ella. —Sí, gracias por todo, señora Weasley —dijo Harry. —El placer ha sido mío —respondió ella—. Os invitaría también a pasar la Navidad, pero... bueno, creo que preferiréis quedaros en Hogwarts, porque con una cosa y otra... —¡Mamá! —exclamó Ron enfadado—. ¿Qué es lo que sabéis vosotros tres y nosotros no?. Esta noche os enteraréis, espero —contestó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa—. Va a ser muy emocionante... Desde luego, estoy muy contenta de que hayan cambiado las normas... —¿Qué normas? —preguntaron Harry, Ron, Fred y George al mismo tiempo. —Seguro que el profesor Dumbledore os lo explicará... Ahora, portaos bien, ¿eh? ¿Eh, Fred? ¿Eh, George? El tren pitó muy fuerte y comenzó a moverse. —¡Decidnos lo que va a ocurrir en Hogwarts! —gritó Fred desde la ventanilla cuando ya las figuras de la señora Weasley, de Bill y de Charlie empezaban a alejarse—. ¿Qué normas van a cambiar? Pero la señora Weasley tan sólo sonreía y les decía adiós con la mano.

Antes de que el tren hubiera doblado la curva, ella, Bill y Charlie habían desaparecido. Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron a su compartimiento. La espesa lluvia salpicaba en las ventanillas con tal fuerza que apenas distinguían nada del exterior. Ron abrió su baúl, sacó la túnica de gala de color rojo oscuro y tapó con ella la jaula de _Pigwidgeon_ para amortiguar sus gorjeos. —Bagman nos quería contar lo que va a pasar en Hogwarts —dijo malhumorado, sentándose al lado de Harry—. En los Mundiales, ¿recordáis? Pero mi propia madre es incapaz de decir nada. Me pregunto qué... —¡Shh! —susurró de pronto Hermione, poniéndose un dedo en los labios y señalando el compartimiento de al lado. Los tres aguzaron el oído y, a través de la puerta entreabierta, oyeron una voz familiar que arrastraba las palabras. —... Mi padre pensó en enviarme a Durmstrang antes que a Hogwarts. Conoce al director. Bueno, ya sabéis lo que piensa de Dumbledore: a ése le gustan demasiado los sangre sucia... En cambio, en el Instituto Durmstrang no admiten a ese tipo de chusma. Pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea de que yo fuera al colegio tan lejos. Mi padre dice que en Durmstrang tienen una actitud mucho más sensata que en Hogwarts con respecto a las Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos de Durmstrang las aprenden de verdad: no tienen únicamente esa porquería de defensa contra ellas que tenemos nosotros... Hermione se levantó, fue de puntillas hasta la puerta del compartimiento y la cerró para no dejar pasar la voz de Malfoy. —Así que piensa que Durmstrang le hubiera venido mejor, ¿no? —dijo irritada—. Me gustaría que lo hubieran llevado allí. De esa forma no tendríamos que aguantarlo. —¿Durmstrang es otra escuela de magia? —preguntó Harry. —Sí —dijo Hermione desdeñosamente—, y tiene una reputación horrible. Según el libro _Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa_ , da muchísima importancia a las Artes Oscuras. —Creo que he oído algo sobre ella —comentó Ron pensativamente—. ¿Dónde está? ¿En qué país? —Bueno, nadie lo sabe —repuso Hermione, levantando las cejas. —Eh... ¿por qué no? —se extrañó Harry. —Hay una rivalidad tradicional entre todas las escuelas de magia. A las de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons les gusta ocultar su paradero para que nadie les pueda robar los secretos —explicó Hermione con naturalidad. —¡Vamos! ¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó Ron, riéndose—. Durmstrang tiene que tener el mismo tamaño que Hogwarts. ¿Cómo van a esconder un castillo enorme? —¡Pero si también Hogwarts está oculto! —dijo Hermione, sorprendida—. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Bueno, todo el mundo que ha leído _Historia de Hogwarts_.

A ver, ¿cómo han hecho para esconder un lugar como Hogwarts? —Está embrujado —explicó Hermione—. Si un muggle lo mira, lo único que ve son unas ruinas viejas con un letrero en la entrada donde dice: «MUY PELIGROSO. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA.» —¿Así que Durmstrang también parece unas ruinas para el que no pertenece al colegio? —Posiblemente —contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros—. O podrían haberle puesto repelentes mágicos de muggles, como al estadio de los Mundiales. Y, para impedir que los magos ajenos lo encuentren, pueden haberlo convertido en inmarcable. —¿Cómo? —Bueno, se puede encantar un edificio para que sea imposible marcarlo en ningún mapa. —Eh... si yo lo he hecho para la casa de algunas personas como mis tios, las mias que ya he visitado y el hospital... —admitió Harry. —Pero creo que Durmstrang tiene que estar en algún país del norte —dijo Hermione reflexionando—. En algún lugar muy frío, porque llevan capas de piel como parte del uniforme. —¡Ah, piensa en las posibilidades que eso tiene! —dijo Ron en tono soñador—. Habría sido tan fácil tirar a Malfoy a un glaciar y que pareciera un accidente... Es una pena que su madre no quisiera que fuera allí. La lluvia se hacía aún más y más intensa conforme el tren avanzaba hacia el norte. El cielo estaba tan oscuro y las ventanillas tan empañadas que hacia el mediodía ya habían encendido las luces. El carrito de la comida llegó traqueteando por el pasillo, y Harry compró un montón de pasteles en forma de caldero para compartirlos con los demás. Varios de sus amigos pasaron a verlos a lo largo de la tarde, incluidos Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom, Seamus aún llevaba la escarapela del equipo de Irlanda. Parecía que iba perdiendo su magia poco a poco, y, aunque todavía gritaba «¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!, ¡Moran!», lo hacía de forma muy débil y como fatigada. Después de una media hora, Hermione, harta de la inacabable charla sobre quidditch, se puso a leer una vez más el _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º_ , e intentó aprenderse el encantamiento convocador. Mientras revivían el partido de la Copa, Neville los escuchaba con envidia. —Mi abuela no quiso ir —dijo con evidente tristeza—. No compró entradas. Supongo que habrá sido impresionante... —Lo fue —asintió Ron—. Mira esto, Neville... Revolvió un poco en su baúl, que estaba colgado en la rejilla portaequipajes, y sacó la miniatura de Viktor Krum. —¡Vaya! —exclamó Neville maravillado, cuando Ron le puso a Krum en su rechoncha mano. —Lo vimos muy de cerca, además —añadió Ron—, porque estuvimos en la tribuna principal... —Por primera y última vez en tu vida, Weasley. Draco Malfoy acababa de aparecer en el vano de la puerta. Detrás de él estaban Crabbe y Goyle, sus enormes y brutos amigotes, que parecían haber crecido durante el verano al menos treinta centímetros cada uno. Evidentemente, habían escuchado la conversación a través de la puerta del compartimiento, que Dean y Seamus habían dejado entreabierta. —No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Malfoy —dijo Harry fríamente. —¿Qué es eso, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy, señalando la jaula de _Pigwidgeon_. Una manga de la túnica de gala de Ron colgaba de ella balanceándose con el movimiento del tren, y el puño de puntilla de aspecto enmohecido resaltaba a la vista. Ron intentó ocultar la túnica, pero Malfoy fue más rápido: agarró la manga y tiró de ella. —¡Mirad esto! —exclamó Malfoy, encantado, enseñándoles a Crabbe y a Goyle la túnica de Ron—. No pensarás ponerte esto, ¿eh, Weasley? Fueron el último grito hacia mil ochocientos noventa... —¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! —le dijo Ron, con la cara del mismo color que su túnica cuando la desprendió de las manos de Malfoy. Malfoy se rió de él sonoramente. Crabbe y Goyle se reían también como tontos.

¿Así que vas a participar, Weasley? ¿Vas a intentar dar un poco de gloria a tu apellido? También hay dinero, por supuesto. Si ganaras podrías comprarte una túnica decente... —¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ron bruscamente. —¿Vas a participar? —repitió Malfoy—. Supongo que tú sí, Potter. Nunca dejas pasar una oportunidad de exhibirte, ¿a que no? —Malfoy, una de dos: explica de qué estás hablando o vete —dijo Hermione con irritación, por encima de su _Libro reglamentario de hechizos,curso 4º_. Una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Malfoy. —¡No me digas que no lo sabéis! —dijo muy contento—. ¿Tú tienes en el Ministerio a un padre y un hermano, y no lo sabes? Dios mío, mi padre me lo dijo hace un siglo... Cornelius Fudge se lo explicó. Pero, claro, mi padre siempre se ha relacionado con la gente más importante del Ministerio... Quizá el rango de tu padre es demasiado bajo para enterarse, Weasley. Sí... seguramente no tratan de cosas importantes con tu padre delante.

Harry le replico a Malfoy. -Te llevaras una sorpresa cuando los veas en sus trajes Malfoy y te tendras que tragar tus palabras, lastima que tu madre no haya aceptado la decición de tu padre para la escuela porque ni en esta a reírse, Malfoy hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle, y los tres se fueron.

Ron se puso en pie y cerró la puerta corredera del compartimiento dando un portazo tan fuerte que el cristal se hizo añicos. —¡Ron! —le reprochó Hermione. Luego sacó la varita y susurró—: _¡Reparo!_ —Los trozos se recompusieron en una plancha de cristal y

regresaron a la puerta. —Bueno... ha hecho como que lo sabe todo y nosotros no —dijo Ron con un gruñido—. «Mi padre siempre se ha relacionado con la gente más importante del Ministerio...» Mi padre podría haber ascendido cuando hubiera querido... pero prefiere quedarse donde está... —Por supuesto que sí —asintió Hermione en voz baja—. No dejes que te moleste Malfoy, Ron. —¿Él? ¿Molestarme a mí? ¡Como si pudiera! —replicó Ron cogiendo uno de los pasteles en forma de caldero que quedaban y aplastándolo. A Ron no se le pasó el malhumor durante el resto del viaje. No habló gran cosa mientras se cambiaban para ponerse la túnica del colegio, y seguía sonrojado cuando por fin el expreso de Hogwarts aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse en la estación de Hogsmeade, que estaba completamente oscura. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del tren, se oyó el retumbar de un trueno. Hermione envolvió a _Crookshanks_ con su capa, y Ron dejó la túnica de gala cubriendo la jaula de _Pigwidgeon_ antes de salir del tren bajo el aguacero con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos casi cerrados. La lluvia caía entonces tan rápida y abundantemente que era como si les estuvieran vaciando sobre la cabeza un cubo tras otro de agua helada. —¡Eh, Hagrid! —gritó Harry, viendo una enorme silueta al final del andén. —¿Todo bien, Harry? —le gritó Hagrid, saludándolo con la mano—. ¡Nos veremos en el banquete si no nos ahogamos antes! Era tradición que los de primero llegaran al castillo de Hogwarts atravesando el lago con Hagrid. —¡Ah, no me haría gracia pasar el lago con este tiempo! —aseguró Hermione enfáticamente, tiritando mientras avanzaban muy despacio por el oscuro andén con el resto del alumnado. Cien carruajes sin caballo los esperaban a la salida de la estación. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville subieron agradecidos a uno de ellos, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y un momento después, con una fuerte sacudida, la larga procesión de carruajes traqueteaba por el camino que llevaba al castillo de Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS**

Los carruajes atravesaron las verjas flanqueadas por estatuas de cerdos alados y luego avanzaron por el ancho camino, balanceándose peligrosamente bajo lo que empezaba a convertirse en un temporal. Pegando la cara a la ventanilla, Harry podía ver cada vez más próximo el castillo de Hogwarts, con sus numerosos ventanales iluminados reluciendo borrosamente tras la cortina de lluvia. Los rayos cruzaban el cielo cuando su carruaje se detuvo ante la gran puerta principal de roble, que se alzaba al final de una breve escalinata de piedra. Los que ocupaban los carruajes de delante corrían ya subiendo los escalones para entrar en el castillo. También Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville saltaron del carruaje y subieron la escalinata a toda prisa, y sólo levantaron la vista cuando se hallaron a cubierto en el interior del cavernoso vestíbulo alumbrado con antorchas y ante la majestuosa escalinata de mármol. —¡Caray! —exclamó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndolo todo perdido de agua—. Si esto sigue así, va a terminar desbordándose el lago. Estoy empapado...

Acababa de entrar apresuradamente desde el Gran Comedor la profesora McGonagall, que era la subdirectora del colegio y jefa de las casas de Fenix y Gryffindor. Resbaló en el suelo mojado y para no caerse tuvo que agarrarse al cuello de Hermione. —¡Ay! Perdón, señorita Granger. —¡No se preocupe, profesora! —dijo Hermione jadeando y frotándose la garganta.

¡Bueno, vamos! —ordenó bruscamente la profesora McGonagall a la empapada multitud—. ¡Vamos, al Gran Comedor! Harry, Ron y Hermione. El Gran Comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso, tenía un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente era mucho más cálido que en el vestíbulo. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, brillaban las copas y los platos de oro. Las cinco largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que charlaban. Al fondo del comedor, los profesores se hallaban sentados a lo largo de uno de los lados de la gran mesa, de cara a sus alumnos. Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron por delante de los estudiantes de Slytherin, de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff, y Gryffindor; se sentaron con los demás de la casa Fenix de al otro lado del Gran Comedor, junto a la Dama de Negro, el fantasma de la casa de fenix.. De color blanco perla y semitransparente, La Dama de negro les dio las —Buenas noches esta noche hay grandes sorpresas —dijo sonriéndoles. —contestó Harry, nos puedes explicar, vendrán otras escuelas y es todo lo que te dire—. Espero que se den prisa con la Ceremonia de Selección, porque me muero de hambre. La selección de los nuevos estudiantes para asignarles casa tenía lugar al comienzo de cada curso; pero, por una infortunada combinación de circunstancias, Harry no había estado presente más que en la suya propia. Estaba deseando que empezara.

Justo en aquel momento, una voz entrecortada y muy excitada lo llamó: —¡Eh, Harry!

Era Colin Creevey, un alumno de tercero para quien Harry era una especie de héroe.

—Hola, Colin —respondió con poco entusiasmo. —Harry, ¿a que no sabes qué? ¿A que no sabes qué, Harry? ¡Mi hermano empieza este año! ¡Mi hermano Dennis! —Eh... bien —dijo Harry. —¡Está muy nervioso! —explicó Colin, casi saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento—. ¡Espero que le toque Fenix! Cruza los dedos, ¿eh, Harry? —Sí, vale —accedió Harry. Se volvió hacia Hermione, Ron y La Dama de Negro. Los hermanos generalmente van a la misma casa, ¿no? — comentó. Estaba pensando en los Weasley, que eran siete y todos habían pertenecido a Gryffindor hasta la Llegada de Harry que habían pasado a fenix los tres mas chicos y al año siguiente Ginny. —No, no necesariamente —repuso Hermione—. La hermana gemela de Parvati Patil está en Ravenclaw, y son idénticas. Uno pensaría que tenían que estar juntas, ¿verdad? Harry miró la mesa de los profesores. Había más asientos vacíos de lo normal. Hagrid, por supuesto, estaría todavía abriéndose camino entre las aguas del lago con los de primero; la profesora McGonagall se encontraría seguramente supervisando el secado del suelo del vestíbulo; pero había además otra silla vacía, y no caía en la cuenta de quién era el que faltaba. —¿Dónde está el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? — preguntó Hermione, que también miraba la mesa de los profesores. Nunca habían tenido un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que les durara más de un curso. Con diferencia, el favorito de Harry había sido el profesor Lupin, que había dimitido el curso anterior. Recorrió la mesa de los profesores de un lado a otro: no había ninguna cara nueva. —¡A lo mejor no han podido encontrar a nadie! —dijo Hermione, preocupada. Harry examinó la mesa con más cuidado. El pequeño profesor Flitwick, que impartía la clase de Encantamientos, estaba sentado sobre un montón de cojines al lado de la profesora Sprout, que daba Herbología y que en aquellos momentos llevaba el sombrero ladeado sobre el lacio pelo gris. Hablaba con la profesora Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía. Al otro lado de la profesora Sinistra estaba Snape, el profesor de Pociones, con su pelo grasiento, su nariz ganchuda y su rostro cetrino: la persona a la que Harry debía aparentar menos aprecio en todo Hogwarts.

Parecía haberse intensificado el curso anterior después de que Harry había ayudado á huir a Remulus y a Sirius ante las desmesuradas narices de Snape. Snape y Sirius habían sido enemigos desde que eran estudiantes. Al otro lado de Snape había un asiento vacío que Harry adivinó que era el de la profesora McGonagall. En la silla contigua, y en el mismo centro de la mesa, estaba sentado el profesor Dumbledore, el director: su abundante pelo plateado y su barba brillaban a la luz de las velas, y llevaba una majestuosa túnica de color verde oscuro bordada con multitud de estrellas y lunas. Dumbledore había juntado las yemas de sus largos y delgados dedos, y apoyaba sobre ellas la barbilla, mirando al techo a través de sus gafas de media luna, como absorto en sus pensamientos. Harry también miró al techo. Por obra de encantamiento, tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que el cielo al aire libre, aunque nunca lo había visto tan tormentoso como aquel día. Se arremolinaban en él nubes de color negro y morado. Después de oír un trueno, Harry vio que un rayo dibujaba en el techo su forma ahorquillada. —¡Que se den prisa! —gimió Ron, al lado de Harry—. Podría comerme un hipogrifo.

No había acabado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y se hizo el silencio. La profesora McGonagall marchaba a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores. Si Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban mojados, lo suyo no era nada comparado con lo de aquellos alumnos de primero. Más que haber navegado por el lago, parecían haberlo pasado a nado. Temblando con una mezcla de frío y nervios, llegaron a la altura de la mesa de los profesores y se detuvieron, puestos en fila, de cara al resto de los estudiantes. El único que no temblaba era el más pequeño de todos, un muchacho con pelo castaño desvaído que iba envuelto en lo que Harry reconoció como el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid. El abrigo le venía tan grande que parecía que estuviera envuelto en un toldo de piel negra. Su carita salía del cuello del abrigo con aspecto de estar al borde de la conmoción. Cuando se puso en fila con sus aterrorizados compañeros, vio a Colin Creevey, levantó dos veces el pulgar para darle a entender que todo iba bien y dijo sin hablar, moviendo sólo los labios: «¡Me he caído en el lago!» Parecía completamente encantado por el accidente.

Entonces la profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete de cuatro patas en el suelo ante los alumnos de primero y, encima de él, un sombrero extremadamente viejo, sucio y remendado. Los de primero lo miraban, y también el resto de la concurrencia. Por un momento el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. Entonces se abrió un desgarrón que el sombrero tenía cerca del ala, formando como una boca, y empezó a cantar:

 _Hace tal vez mil años_

 _que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

 _Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

 _de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

 _El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;_

 _la bella Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

 _del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff la Dulce,_

 _y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

 _Y con ellos un Padre Amoroso y Justo que se_

 _Caracterizo por ser el primero en tener un familiar_

 _Diferente un Fenix hermoso, y todos ellos_

 _Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

 _idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan_

 _para educar jóvenes brujos._

 _Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

 _Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores_

 _fundó una casa diferente_

 _para los diferentes caracteres_

 _de su alumnado._

 _Para Gryffindor_

 _el valor era lo mejor;_

 _para Ravenclaw,_

 _la inteligencia._

 _Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos_

 _era la dedicación romperse los codos._

 _El ambicioso Slytherin_

 _ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

Para Fenix la lealtad y el compañerismo

Y los cinco _Estando aún con vida_

 _se repartieron a cuantos venían,_

 _pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

 _cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?_

 _Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

 _me levantó de su cabeza,_

 _y los cinco en mí metieron algo de su sesera_

 _para que pudiera elegiros a la primera._

 _Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

 _No me equivoco nunca:_

 _echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

 _¡y te diré de qué casa eres!_

En el Gran Comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero Seleccionador. —No es la misma canción de cuando nos seleccionó a nosotros —comentó Harry, aplaudiendo con los demás. —Canta una canción diferente cada año —dijo Ron—. Tiene que ser bastante aburrido ser un sombrero, ¿verdad? Supongo que se pasa el año preparando la próxima canción.

La profesora McGonagall desplegaba en aquel momento un rollo grande de pergamino. —Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os pondréis el sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete —dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero—. Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecéis, iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente. ¡Ackerley, Stewart! Un chico se adelantó, temblando claramente de la cabeza a los pies, cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador, se lo puso y se sentó en el taburete. —¡Ravenclaw! —gritó el sombrero. Stewart Ackerley se quitó el sombrero y se fue a toda prisa a sentarse a lamesa de Ravenclaw, donde todos lo estaban aplaudiendo. Harry vislumbró a Cho, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, que aplaudía a Stewart ya que ella había sido seleccionada y cambiada a Fenix Ackerley cuando se sentaba. Durante un fugaz segundo, Harry sintió el extraño deseo de ponerse en la mesa de Ravenclaw.—¡Baddock, Malcolm! —¡Slytherin! La mesa del otro extremo del Gran Comedor estalló en vítores. Harry vio cómo aplaudía Malfoy cuando Malcolm se reunió con ellos. Harry se preguntó si Baddock tendría idea de que la casa de Slytherin había dado más brujos y brujas oscuros que ninguna otra. Fred y George silbaron a Malcolm Baddock mientras tomaba asiento. —¡Branstone, Eleanor! —¡Hufflepuff! —¡Cauldwell, Owen! —¡Hufflepuff! —¡Creevey, Dennis! El pequeño Dennis Creevey avanzó tambaleándose y se tropezó en el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid al mismo tiempo que éste entraba furtivamente en el Gran Comedor a través de una puerta situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Les guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, y observó cómo Dennis Creevey se ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. El desgarrón que tenía el sombrero cerca del ala volvió a abrirse.—¡Fenix! —gritó el sombrero. Harry aplaudió con los demás de la mesa de Fenix cuando Dennis Creevey, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se quitó el sombrero, lo volvió a poner en el taburete y se fue a toda prisa junto a su hermano. —¡Colin, me caí! —dijo de modo estridente, arrojándose sobre un asiento vacío—. ¡Fue estupendo! ¡Y algo en el agua me agarró y me devolvió a la barca! —¡Tranqui! —repuso Colin, igual de emocionado—. ¡Seguramente fue el calamar gigante, Dennis!, el Sombrero Seleccionador, que en aquel instante estaba ocupándose de Emma Dobbs Fenix.

.

La Selección continuó. Chicos y chicas con diferente grado de nerviosismo en la cara se iban acercando, uno a uno, al taburete de cuatro patas, y la fila seacortaba considerablemente conforme la profesora McGonagall iba llamando a los de la ele. —¡Vamos, deprisa! —gimió Ron, frotándose el estómago. —¡Por favor, Ron! Recordad que la Selección es mucho más importante que la comida —le dijo Hermione, al tiempo que «¡Madley, Laura!»se convertía en miembro de la casa Hufflepuff, aplaudiendo cuando «¡McDonald, Natalie!» llegó a la mesa de Fenix—. No queremos romper nuestra racha ganadora, ¿verdad? Fenix había ganado los tres últimos años la Copa de las Casas. —¡Pritchard, Graham! —¡Slytherin! —¡Quirke, Orla! —¡Ravenclaw!

Por último, con «¡Whitby, Kevin!» («¡Hufflepuff!»), la Ceremonia de Selección dio fin. La profesora McGonagall cogió el sombrero y el taburete, y se los llevó.

Se acerca el momento —dijo Ron cogiendo el tenedor y el cuchillo y mirando ansioso su plato de oro. El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sonreía a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida. —Tengo sólo dos palabras que deciros —dijo, y su profunda voz resonó en el Gran Comedor—: ¡A comer! —¡Obedecemos! —dijeron Harry y Ron en voz alta, cuando por arte de magia las fuentes vacías de repente aparecieron llenas ante sus ojos. La Dama de Negro observó con tristeza cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione llenaban sus platos de comida. —¡Ah, «eso de estár muerta, es lo que mas se extraña —dijo a Ron con la boca llena de puré de patata. —Tenéis suerte de que haya banquete esta noche, ¿sabéis? —comentó la Dama de Negro—. Antes ha habido problemas en las cocinas. —¿Por qué»? ¿Qué ha sudedido? —dijo Harry, con la boca llena con un buen pedazo de carne. —Peeves, por supuesto —explicó—. Lo de siempre, ya sabéis. Quería asistir al banquete. Bueno, eso está completamente fuera de cuestión, porque ya lo conocéis: es un salvaje; no puede ver un plato de comida y resistir el impulso de tirárselo a alguien. Celebramos una reunión de fantasmas al respecto. El Fraile Gordo estaba a favor de darle una oportunidad, pero el Barón Sanguinario... más prudentemente, a mí parecer... se mantuvo en sus trece. El Barón Sanguinario era el fantasma de Slytherin, un espectro adusto y mudo cubierto de manchas de sangre de color plateado. Era el único en Hogwarts que realmente podía controlar a Peeves. —Sí, ya nos pareció que Peeves estaba enfadado por algo —dijo Ron en tono enigmático—. ¿Qué hizo en las cocinas?

—¡Oh, lo normal! —respondió la Dama de Negro, encogiéndose de hombros—. Alborotó y rompió cosas. Tiró cazuelas y sartenes. Lo encontraron nadando en la sopa. A los elfos domésticos los sacó de sus casillas... ¡Paf! Hermione acababa de golpear su copa de oro. El zumo de calabaza se extendió rápidamente por el mantel, manchando de color naranja una amplia superficie de tela blanca, pero Hermione no se inmutó por ello. —¿Aquí hay elfos domésticos? —preguntó, clavando los ojos en la Dama de Negro, con expresión horrorizada—. ¿Aquí, en Hogwarts? —Claro que sí —respondió, sorprendida de la reacción de Hermione—. Más que en ninguna otra morada de Gran Bretaña, según creo. Más de un centenar. —¡Si nunca he visto a ninguno! —objetó Hermione. —Bueno, apenas abandonan las cocinas durante el día —explicó —. Salen de noche para hacer un poco de limpieza... atender los fuegos y esas cosas... Se supone que no hay que verlos. Eso es lo que distingue a un buen elfo doméstico, que nadie sabe que está ahí.

Hermione la miró fijamente. —Pero ¿les pagan? —preguntó—. Tendrán vacaciones, ¿no? Y... y baja por enfermedad, pensiones y todo eso... Ante estas interrogante el que repondio fue Harry mira Hermione desde su fundación los elfos de la escuela se les asigno un salario tienen un dia de descanso y se les proporciona un uniforme, cada casa es atendida por un grupo y estos portan una capa similar al color del estandarte de su casa y los que atienden en en general la escuela lo llavan negro como nosotros con el escudo de del colegio bordado en el corazón, al los que los gemelos wesley le dijeron a Hermione que eso era cierto que cuando ellos ivan a las cocinas estos tenían túnicas de acuerdo a la mesa que les toca y los de los profesores es negro, pero Harry tu como sabes eso si nunca has estado hay, recuerden que he estado en vacaciones con los fundadores que son los antecesores y tios del profesor Dumbledore. —¿Baja por enfermedad y pensiones? —eso si no lo se pero si quieres después vamos a las cocinas y lo invetigamos, . aunque en casa de mi padrino hay un elfo que debe tener como cien años. Hermione se tranquilizo y le dijo a Harry que después irían.

La lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza contra los altos y oscuros ventanales. Otro trueno hizo vibrar los cristales, y el techo que reproducía la tormenta del cielo brilló iluminando la vajilla de oro justo en el momento en que los restos del plato principal se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazados, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por los postres. —¡Tarta de melaza, Hermione! —dijo Ron, dándosela a oler—. ¡Bollo de pasas, mira! ¡Y pastel de chocolate!. Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos completamente limpios, Albus Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. El rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apagó al instante, y sólo se oyó el silbido del viento y la lluvia golpeando contra los ventanales.

¡Bien! —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos—. Ahora que todos estamos bien com idos—, debo una vez más rogar vuestra atención mientras os comunico algunas noticias: »El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch.

La boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisuras. Luego prosiguió: —Como cada año, quiero recordaros que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo. »Es también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso. —¿Qué? —dijo Harry sin aliento. Miró a Fred y George, sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch. Le decían algo a Dumbledore moviendo sólo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, porque debían de estar demasiado consternados para poder hablar. Dumbledore continuó: —Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaréis enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe. En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore. El resplandor de otro rayo cruzó el techo. Hermione ahogó un grito. Aquella luz había destacado el rostro del hombre, y era un rostro muy diferente de cuantos Harry había visto en su vida. Parecía como labrado en un trozo de madera desgastado por el tiempo y la lluvia, por alguien que no tenía la más leve idea de cómo eran los rostros humanos y que además no era nada habilidoso con el formón. Cada centímetro de la piel parecía una cicatriz. La boca era como un tajo en diagonal, y le faltaba un buen trozo de la nariz. Pero lo que lo hacía verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos. Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro, completamente independiente del ojo normal... y luego se quedaba en blanco, como si mirara al interior de la cabeza. El extraño llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó, murmurando palabras que Harry no consiguió oír. Parecía estar haciéndole preguntas al extraño, que negaba con la cabeza, sin sonreír, y contestaba en voz muy baja. Dumbledore asintió también con la cabeza, y le mostró al hombre el asiento vacío que había a su derecha. El extraño se sentó y sacudió su melena para apartarse el pelo entrecano de la cara; se acercó un plato de salchichas, lo levantó hacia lo que le quedaba de nariz y lo olfateó. A continuación se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña navaja, pinchó una de las salchichas por un extremo y empezó a comérsela. Su ojo normal estaba fijo en la salchicha, pero el azul seguía yendo de un lado para otro sin descanso, moviéndose en su cuenca, fijándose tanto en el Gran Comedor como en los estudiantes. —Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala—: el profesor Moody. Lo normal era que los nuevos profesores fueran recibidos con saludos y aplausos, pero nadie aplaudió aquella vez, ni entre los profesores ni entre los alumnos, a excepción de Hagrid y Dumbledore. El sonido de las palmadas de ambos resonó tan tristemente en medio del silencio que enseguida dejaron de aplaudir. Todos los demás parecían demasiado impresionados por la extraña apariencia de Moody para hacer algo más que mirarlo. —¿Moody? —le susurró Harry a Ron—. ¿ _Ojoloco_ Moody? ¿Al que tu padre ha ido a ayudar esta mañana?

Debe de ser él —dijo Ron, con voz asustada. —¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —preguntó Hermione en voz muy baja—. ¿Qué le pasó en la cara? —No lo sé —contestó Ron, observando a Moody con fascinación. Moody parecía totalmente indiferente a aquella fría acogida. Haciendo caso omiso de la jarra de zumo de calabaza que tenía delante, volvió a buscar en su capa de viaje, sacó una petaca y echó un largo trago de su contenido. Al levantar el brazo para beber, la capa se alzó unos centímetros del suelo, y Harry vio, por debajo de la mesa, parte de una pata de palo que terminaba en una garra.

Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta.—Como iba diciendo —siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en _Ojoloco_ Moody—, tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá

lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos. —¡Se está quedando con nosotros! —dijo Fred en voz alta. Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor desde la entrada de Moody. Casi todo el mundo se rió, y Dumbledore también, como apreciando la intervención de Fred. —No me estoy quedando con nadie, señor Weasley —repuso—, aunque, hablando de quedarse con la gente, este verano me han contado un chiste buenísimo sobre un trol, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar... La profesora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta. —Eh... bueno, quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado... No, es verdad —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí, el Torneo de los tres magos! Bien, algunos de vosotros seguramente no sabéis qué es el Torneo de

los tres magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa. »EI Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo. —¿El número de muertes? —susurró Hermione, algo asustada. Pero la mayoría de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor no parecían compartir aquel miedo: muchos de ellos cuchicheaban emocionados, y el mismo Harry estaba más interesado en seguir oyendo detalles sobre el Torneo que en preocuparse por unas muertes que habían ocurrido hacía más de cien años. —En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo —prosiguió Dumbledore—, ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal. »En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones.

¡Yo voy a intentarlo! —dijo entre dientes Fred Weasley, con la cara iluminada de entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de semejante gloria y riqueza. No debía de ser el único que se estaba imaginando a sí mismo como campeón de Hogwarts. Pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar, y en el Gran Comedor se hizo otra vez el silencio. —Aunque me imagino que todos estaréis deseando llevaros la Copa del Torneo de los tres magos —dijo—, los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta —Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas palabras, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos— es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. —Sus ojos de color azul claro brillaron especialmente cuando los guiñó hacia los rostros de Fred y George, que mostraban una expresión de desafío—. Así pues, os ruego que no perdáis el tiempo presentándoos si no habéis cumplido los diecisiete años. »Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataréis a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que daréis vuestro apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos vosotros estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando! Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y siguió hablando con _Ojoloco_ Moody. Los estudiantes hicieron mucho ruido al ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la doble puerta del vestíbulo. —¡No pueden hacer eso! —protestó George Weasley, que no se había unido a la multitud que avanzaba hacia la salida sino que se había quedado quieto, de pie y mirando a Dumbledore—. Nosotros cumpliremos los diecisiete en abril: ¿por qué no podemos tener una oportunidad? —No me van a impedir que entre —aseguró Fred con testarudez, mirando a la mesa de profesores con el entrecejo fruncido—. Los campeones tendrán que hacer un montón de cosas que en condiciones normales nunca nos permitirían. ¡Y hay mil galeones de premio! —Sí —asintió Ron, con expresión soñadora—. Sí, mil galeones... —Vamos —dijo Hermione—, si no nos movemos nos vamos a quedar aquí solos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George salieron por el vestíbulo; los gemelos iban hablando de lo que Dumbledore podía hacer para impedir que participaran en el Torneo los menores de diecisiete años. —¿Quién es ese juez imparcial que va a decidir quiénes serán los campeones? —preguntó Harry. —No lo sé —respondió Fred—, pero es a él a quien tenemos que engañar. Supongo que un par de gotas de poción envejecedora podrían bastar, George... —Pero Dumbledore sabe que no tienes la edad —dijo Ron. —Ya, pero él no es el que decide quién será el campeón, ¿no? —dijo Fred astutamente—. Me da la impresión de que cuando ese juez sepa quién quiere participar escogerá al mejor de cada colegio y no le importará mucho la edad. Dumbledore pretende que no lleguemos a presentarnos. —¡Pero ha habido muertos! —señaló Hermione con voz preocupada mientras atravesaban una puerta oculta tras un tapiz y comenzaban a subir otra escalera más estrecha. —Sí —admitió Fred, sin darle importancia—, pero eso fue hace años, ¿no? Además, ¿es que puede haber diversión sin un poco de riesgo? ¡Eh, Ron!, y si averiguamos cómo engañar a Dumbledore, ¿no te gustaría participar? —¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Ron a Harry—. Estaría bien participar, ¿no? Pero supongo que elegirán a alguien mayor... No sé si estamos preparados... —Yo, desde luego, no lo estoy —dijo desde detrás de Fred y George la voz triste de Neville—. Supongo que a mi abuela le gustaría que lo intentara. Siempre me dice que debería mantener alto el honor de la familia. Tendré que... ¡Ay! Neville acababa de hundir un pie en un peldaño a mitad de la escalera. En

Hogwarts había muchos escalones falsos como aquél. Para la mayor parte de los estudiantes que llevaban cierto tiempo en Hogwarts, saltar aquellos escalones especiales se había convertido en un acto inconsciente, pero la memoria de Neville era nefasta. Entre Harry y Ron lo agarraron por las axilas y le liberaron el pie. Fueron hasta la entrada de la torre de Fenix, que estaba oculta tras el enorme labrado en piedra de dos Fenix en vuelo. ¿La contraseña? —preguntó cuando los vio aproximarse. —«¡Tonterías!» —respondió George—. Es lo que me ha dicho abajo un prefecto. El Labrado se abrió hacia ellos para mostrar un hueco en el muro, a través del cual entraron. Un fuego crepitaba en la sala común de forma circular, abarrotada de mesas y de butacones mullidos. Hermione dirigió una mirada sombría a las alegres llamas, y Harry la oyó murmurar claramente «esclavitud» antes de volverse a ellos para darles las buenas noches y desaparecer por la puerta hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry, Ron y Neville subieron por la última escalera, que era de caracol, para ir a su dormitorio, que se hallaba al final de la torre. Pegadas a la pared había cinco camas con dosel de color carmesí intenso, cada una de las cuales tenía a los pies el baúl de su propietario. Dean y Seamus se metían ya en la cama. Seamus había colgado la escarapela del equipo de Irlanda en la cabecera de la suya, y Dean había clavado con chinchetas el póster de Viktor Krum sobre la mesita de noche. El antiguo póster del equipo de fútbol de West Ham estaba justo al lado. —Está pirado —comentó Ron suspirando y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado ante los futbolistas de papel. Harry, Ron y Neville se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama. Alguien (un elfo doméstico, sin duda) había colocado calentadores entre las sábanas. Era muy placentero estar allí, en la cama, y escuchar la tormenta que azotaba fuera. —Podría presentarme —dijo Ron en la oscuridad, medio dormido—, si Fred y George descubren cómo hacerlo... El Torneo... nunca se sabe, ¿verdad? —Supongo que no... —Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama y una serie de nuevas imágenes deslumbrantes se le formaron en la mente: engañaba a aquel juez imparcial y le hacía creer que tenía diecisiete años... Lo elegían campeón de Hogwarts... Se hallaba en el campo, con los brazos alzados delante de todo el colegio, y sus compañeros lo ovacionaban... Acababa de ganar el Torneo de los tres magos, y de entre la borrosa multitud se destacaba claramente el rostro de Cho, resplandeciente de admiración... Harry sonrió a la almohada, contento de que Ron no pudiera ver lo que él veía.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 ** _OJO LOCO MOODY_**

A la mañana siguiente la tormenta se había ido a otra parte, aunque el techo del Gran Comedor seguía teniendo un aspecto muy triste. Durante el desayuno, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione examinaban sus nuevos horarios. Unos asientos más allá, Fred, George y Lee Jordan discurrían métodos mágicos de envejecerse y engañar al juez para poder participar en el Torneo de los tres magos. —Hoy no está mal: fuera toda la mañana —dijo Ron pasando el dedo por la columna del lunes de su horario—. Herbología con los de Hufflepuff y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... ¡Maldita sea!, seguimos teniéndola con los de Slytherin... —Y esta tarde dos horas de runas magicas — Harry, observando el horario. Adivinación que bueno que ya no la llevaria. —Tendríais que haber abandonado esa asignatura como hice yo —dijo Hermione con énfasis, untando mantequilla en la tostada—. De esa manera estudiaríais algo sensato como Aritmancia. —Estás volviendo a comer, según veo —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione y las generosas cantidades de mermelada que añadía a su tostada, encima de la mantequilla. —He llegado a la conclusión de que hay mejores medios de hacer campaña por los derechos de los elfos —repuso Hermione con altivez. —Sí... y además tenías hambre —comentó Ron, sonriendo.

Harry hablo mentamlemte con su profesora y jefe de casa Minerva Mcgonagall y le explico que de acuerdo con su ancestros el ya no llevaría la materia de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, y que los sabados le dedicaría un par de horas muy temprano para darle clases de magia elemental a Hagrid; la profesora le respondió que eso ya se los habían comunicado pero que como tenían que simular las apariencias el tendría que asistir a las clases, aunque Hagrid estaba ya enterado y que recibiría dichas clases el sábado d de la mañana que esperaban que ese tiempo vastara ya que si el lo pedia podrían añadir el mismo tiempo el Domingo que el decidiese y le avisara, que para el lugar donde se darían las clases este el propio Hagrid lo había escogido y que ya Albus Dumbledore le había puesto barreras para que no pudiese pasar mas que ellos que Hagrid le diría donde estaba.

De repente oyeron sobre ellos un batir de alas, y un centenar de lechuzas entró volando a través de los ventanales abiertos. Llevaban el correo matutino. Instintivamente, Harry alzó la vista, pero no vio ni una mancha blanca entre la masa parda y gris. Las lechuzas volaron alrededor de las mesas, buscando a las personas a las que iban dirigidas las cartas y paquetes que transportaban. Un cárabo grande se acercó a Neville Longbottom y dejó caer un paquete sobre su regazo. A Neville casi siempre se le olvidaba algo. Al otro lado del Gran Comedor, el búho de Draco Malfoy se posó sobre su hombro, llevándole lo que parecía su acostumbrado suplemento de dulces y pasteles procedentes de su casa. Tratando de olvidar el nudo en el estómago provocado por la desilusión, Harry volvió a sus gachas de avena. ¿Era posible que le hubiera sucedido algo a _Hedwig_ y que Sirius no hubiera llegado a recibir la carta? Sus preocupaciones le duraron todo el recorrido a través del embarrado camino que llevaba al Invernadero 3; pero, una vez en él, la profesora Sprout lo distrajo de ellas al mostrar a la clase las plantas más feas que Harry había visto nunca. Desde luego, no parecían tanto plantas como gruesas y negras babosas gigantes que salieran verticalmente de la tierra. Todas estaban algo retorcidas, y tenían una serie de bultos grandes y brillantes que parecían llenos de líquido. —Son _bubotubérculos_ —les dijo con énfasis la profesora Sprout—. Hay que exprimirlas, para recoger el pus... —¿El qué? —preguntó Seamus Finnigan, con asco. —El pus, Finnigan, el pus —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Es extremadamente útil, así que espero que no se pierda nada. Como decía, recogeréis el pus en estas botellas. Tenéis que poneros los guantes de piel de dragón, porque el pus de un bubotubérculo puede tener efectos bastante molestos en la piel cuando no está diluido. Exprimir los bubotubérculos resultaba desagradable, pero curiosamente satisfactorio. Cada vez que se reventaba uno de los bultos, salía de golpe un líquido espeso de color amarillo verdoso que olía intensamente a petróleo. Lo fueron introduciendo en las botellas, tal como les había indicado la profesora Sprout, y al final de la clase habían recogido varios litros. —La señora Pomfrey se pondrá muy contenta —comentó la profesora Sprout, tapando con un corcho la última botella—. El pus de bubotubérculo es un remedio excelente para las formas más persistentes de acné. Les evitaría a los estudiantes tener que recurrir a ciertas medidas desesperadas para librarse de los granos. —Como la pobre Eloise Migden —dijo Hannah Abbott, alumna de Hufflepuff, en voz muy baja—. Intentó quitárselos mediante una maldición. —Una chica bastante tonta —afirmó la profesora Sprout, moviendo la cabeza—. Pero al final la señora Pomfrey consiguió ponerle la nariz donde la tenía. El insistente repicar de una campana procedente del castillo resonó en los húmedos terrenos del colegio, señalando que la clase había finalizado, y el grupo de alumnos se dividió: los de Hufflepuff subieron al aula de Transformaciones, y los de Fenix se encaminaron en sentido contrario, bajando por la explanada, hacia la pequeña cabaña de madera de Hagrid, que se alzaba en el mismo borde del bosque prohibido.

Hagrid los estaba esperando de pie, fuera de la cabaña, con una mano puesta en el collar de _Fang_ , su enorme perro jabalinero de color negro. En el suelo, a sus pies, había varias cajas de madera abiertas, y _Fang_ gimoteaba y tiraba del collar, ansioso por investigar el contenido. Al acercarse, un traqueteo llegó a sus oídos, acompañado de lo que parecían pequeños estallidos. —¡Buenas! —saludó Hagrid, sonriendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione—. Será mejor que esperemos a los de Slytherin, que no querrán perderse esto: ¡ _escregutos_ de cola explosiva! —¿Cómo? —preguntó Ron. Hagrid señaló las cajas. —¡Ay! —chilló Lavender Brown, dando un salto hacia atrás. En opinión de Harry, la interjección «ay» daba cabal idea de lo que eran los escregutos de cola explosiva. Parecían langostas deformes de unos quince centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible. Harry decidió que para que se viera real partriciparia con sus compañeros ya que no era su intención que nadie se enterase que no participaba y que le daría clases al profesor; En cada caja debía de haber cien, que se movían unos encima de otros y chocaban a ciegas contra las paredes. Despedían un intenso olor a pescado podrido. De vez en cuando saltaban chispas de la cola de un escreguto que, haciendo un suave «¡fut!», salía despedido a un palmo de distancia. —Recién nacidos —dijo con orgullo Hagrid—, para que podáis criarlos vosotros mismos. ¡He pensado que puede ser un pequeño proyecto! —¿Y por qué tenemos que criarlos? —preguntó una voz fría. Acababan de llegar los de Slytherin. El que había hablado era Draco Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle le reían la gracia. Hagrid le advirtió otro comentario y la pasaras como el año pasado y ahora no tienes pretesto. —Sí, ¿qué hacen? —insistió Malfoy—. ¿Para qué sirven? Hagrid abrió la boca, según parecía haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para pensar. Hubo una pausa que duró unos segundos, al cabo de la cual dijo bruscamente: —Eso lo sabrás en la próxima clase, Malfoy. Hoy sólo tienes que darles de comer. Pero tendréis que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido escregutos, y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta. He traído huevos de hormiga, Hígado de rana y trozos de culebra. Probad con un poco de cada. —Primero el pus y ahora esto —murmuró Seamus. Nada salvo el profundo afecto que le tenían a Hagrid podría haber convencido a Harry, Ron y Hermione de coger puñados de hígado despachurrado de rana y tratar de tentar con él a los escregutos de cola explosiva. A Harry no se le iba de la cabeza la idea de que aquello era completamente absurdo, porque los escregutos ni siquiera parecían tener boca. —¡Ay! —gritó Dean Thomas, unos diez minutos después—. ¡Me ha hecho daño!

Hagrid, nervioso, corrió hacia él. —¡Le ha estallado la cola y me ha quemado! —explicó Dean enfadado, mostrándole a Hagrid la mano enrojecida. —¡Ah, sí, eso puede pasar cuando explotan! —dijo Hagrid, asintiendo con la cabeza. —¡Ay! —exclamó de nuevo Lavender Brown—. Hagrid, ¿para qué hacemos esto? —Bueno, algunos tienen aguijón —repuso con entusiasmo Hagrid (Lavender se apresuró a retirar la mano de la caja). Probablemente son los machos... Las hembras tienen en la barriga una especie de cosa succionadora... creo que es para chupar sangre. —Ahora ya comprendo por qué estamos intentando criarlos —dijo Dean —. ¿Quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemarlo, aguijonearlo y chuparle la sangre al mismo tiempo? —El que no sean muy agradables no quiere decir que no sean útiles — replicó Hermione con brusquedad—. La sangre de dragón es increíblemente útil por sus propiedades mágicas, aunque nadie querría tener un dragón como mascota, ¿no? Harry y Ron sonrieron mirando a Hagrid, quien también les dirigió disimuladamente una sonrisa tras su poblada barba. Nada le hubiera gustado más a Hagrid que tener como mascota un dragón, como sabían muy bien Harry, Ron y Hermione: cuando ellos estaban en primer curso, Hagrid había poseído durante un breve período un fiero ridgeback noruego: cuanto más peligrosas, mejor. —Bueno, al menos los escregutos son pequeños —comentó Ron una hora más tarde, mientras regresaban al castillo para comer. —Lo son ahora —repuso Hermione, exasperada—. Cuando Hagrid haya averiguado lo que comen, me temo que pueden hacerse de dos metros. —Bueno, no importará mucho si resulta que curan el mareo o algo, ¿no? —dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara. —Sabes bien que eso sólo lo dije para que se callara —contestó Hermione—. Pero la verdad es que sospecho que tiene razón. Lo mejor que se podría hacer con ellos es pisarlos antes de que nos empiecen a atacar. Se sentaron a la mesa de Fenix y se sirvieron patatas y chuletas de cordero. Hermione empezó a comer tan rápido que Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándola. —le preguntó Ron—. ¿Intentas vomitar? —No —respondió Hermione con toda la elegancia que le fue posible teniendo la boca llena de coles de Bruselas—. Sólo quiero ir a la biblioteca. —¿Qué? —exclamó Ron sin dar crédito a sus oídos—. Hermione, ¡hoy es el primer día del curso! ¡Todavía no nos han puesto deberes! Hermione se encogió de hombros. Luego se puso en pie de un salto, les dijo «¡Os veré en la cena!» y salió a toda velocidad. Cuando sonó la campana para anunciar el comienzo de las clases de la tarde, Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia el salón del segundo piso impartida por la profesora Bathsheda Babblingy aunque Harry ya conocía bien la materia tenia que fingir como si no supiera y como esto ya se le había hecho costumbre no le costo mucho esfuerzo, pero se reia de Ron por las fallas de este. – Quien comentaba para que demonios sirven esas piedras que quiere que aprendamos y se paso la hora resongando como era su costumbre, Harry le dijo al final de la clase que si tanto le disgustaba que se regresara para adivinación que elsi se quedaba en esa clase. de regreso al Gran Comedor, para la cena—.Eso nos llevará todo el fin de semana, ya veras. —¿Muchos deberes? —les preguntó muy alegre Hermione, al alcanzarlos—. ¡La profesora Vector no nos ha puesto nada! —Bien, ¡bravo por la profesora Vector! —dijo Ron, de mal humor. Llegaron al vestíbulo, abarrotado ya de gente que hacía cola para entrar a cenar.

Acababan de ponerse en la cola cuando oyeron una voz estridente a sus espaldas: —¡Weasley! ¡Eh, Weasley! Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban ante ellos, muy contentos por algún motivo. —¿Qué? —contestó Ron lacónicamente. —¡Tu padre ha salido en el periódico, Weasley! —anunció Malfoy, blandiendo un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ y hablando muy alto, para que todos cuantos abarrotaban el vestíbulo pudieran oírlo—. ¡Escucha esto! MÁS ERRORES EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Parece que los problemas del Ministerio de Magia no se acaban, escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra enviada especial. Muy cuestionados últimamente por la falta de seguridad evidenciada en los Mundiales de quidditch, y aún incapaces de explicar la desaparición de una de sus brujas, los funcionarios del Ministerio se vieron inmersos ayer en otra situación embarazosa a causa de la actuación de Arnold Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles. Malfoy levantó la vista. —Ni siquiera aciertan con su nombre, Weasley, pero no es de extrañar tratándose de un don nadie, ¿verdad? —dijo exultante. Todo el mundo escuchaba en el vestíbulo. Con un floreo de la mano, Malfoy volvió a alzar el periódico y leyó: Arnold Weasley, que hace dos años fue castigado por la posesión de un coche volador, se vio ayer envuelto en una pelea con varios guardadores de la ley muggles (llamados «policías») a propósito de ciertos contenedores de basura muy agresivos. Parece que el señor Weasley acudió raudo en ayuda de _Ojoloco_ Moody, el anciano exauror que abandonó el Ministerio cuando dejó de distinguir entre un apretón de manos y un intento de asesinato. No es extraño que,

habiéndose personado en la muy protegida casa del señor Moody, el señor Weasley hallara que su dueño, una vez más, había hecho saltar una falsa alarma. El señor Weasley no tuvo otro remedio que modificar varias memorias antes de escapar de la policía, pero rehusó explicar a _El Profeta_ por qué había comprometido al Ministerio en un incidente tan poco digno y con tantas posibilidades de resultar muy embarazoso. —¡Y viene una foto, Weasley! —añadió Malfoy, dándole la vuelta al periódico y levantándolo—. Una foto de tus padres a la puerta de su casa... ¡bueno, si esto se puede llamar casa! Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de peso, ¿no crees? Ron temblaba de furia. Todo el mundo lo miraba. —Métetelo por donde te quepa, Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Vamos, Ron... —¡Ah, Potter! Tú has pasado el verano con ellos, ¿verdad? —dijo Malfoy con aire despectivo—. Dime, ¿su madre tiene al natural ese aspecto de cerdito, o es sólo la foto? —¿Y te has fijado en tu madre, Malfoy? Que parece que trae escremento en el labio por eso siempre trae cara de que le huele mal todo o solo es cuando tu te le acercas—preguntó Harry. Tanto él como Hermione sujetaban a Ron por la túnica para impedir que se lanzara contra Malfoy. -El pálido rostro de Malfoy se puso sonrosado. —No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, Potter. —Pues mantén cerrada tu pedante bocaza —le contestó Harry, dándose la vuelta. ¡BUM! Hubo gritos. Harry notó que algo candente le arañaba un lado de la cara, y metió la mano en la fúnda para coger la varita. Pero, antes de que hubiera llegado a tocarla, oyó un segundo ¡BUM! y un grito que retumbó en todo el vestíbulo.

—¡AH, NO, TÚ NO, MUCHACHO! Harry se volvió completamente. El profesor Moody bajaba cojeando por la escalinata de mármol. Había sacado la varita y apuntaba con ella a un hurón blanco que tiritaba sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, en el mismo lugar en que había estado Malfoy. Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo. Salvo Moody, nadie movía un músculo. Moody se volvió para mirar a Harry. O, al menos, lo miraba con su ojo normal. El otro estaba en blanco, como dirigido hacia el interior de su cabeza. —¿Te ha dado? —gruñó Moody. Tenía una voz baja y grave. —No —respondió Harry—, sólo me ha rozado. —¡DÉJALO! —gritó Moody. —¿Que deje... qué? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado. —No te lo digo a ti... ¡se lo digo a él! —gruñó Moody, señalando con el pulgar, por encima del hombro, a Crabbe, que se había quedado paralizado a punto de coger el hurón blanco. Según parecía, el ojo giratorio de Moody era mágico, y podía ver lo que ocurría detrás de él. Moody se acercó cojeando a Crabbe, Goyle y el hurón, que dio un chillido de terror y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras. —¡Me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado! —le gritó Moody, volviendo a apuntar al hurón con la varita. El hurón se elevó tres metros en el aire, cayó al suelo dando un golpe y rebotó. —No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda —gruñó Moody, mientras el hurón botaba cada vez más alto, chillando de dolor—. Es algo innoble, cobarde, inmundo... El hurón se agitaba en el aire, sacudiendo desesperado las patas y la cola. —No... vuelvas... a hacer... eso... —dijo Moody, acompasando cada palabra a los botes del hurón. —¡Profesor Moody! —exclamó una voz horrorizada. La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros.

Hola, profesora McGonagall —respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad, haciendo botar aún más alto al hurón. —¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea del hurón. —Enseñar —explicó Moody. —Ens... Moody, ¿eso es un alumno? —gritó la profesora McGonagall al tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros. —Sí —contestó Moody. —¡No! —vociferó la profesora McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa la escalera y sacando la varita. Al momento siguiente reapareció Malfoy con un ruido seco, hecho un ovillo en el suelo con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara, que en ese momento tenía un color rosa muy vivo. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, se puso en pie. —¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! —dijo con voz débil la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo ha explicado. —Puede que lo haya mencionado, sí —respondió Moody, rascándose la barbilla muy tranquilo—, pero pensé que un buen susto... —¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moody! ¡O hablamos con el jefe de la casa a la que pertenece el infractor...! Entonces haré eso —contestó Moody, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado. Malfoy, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del dolor y la humillación, miró a Moody con odio y murmuró una frase de la que se pudieron entender claramente las palabras «mi padre». —¿Ah, sí? —dijo Moody en voz baja, acercándose con su cojera unos pocos pasos. Los golpes de su pata de palo contra el suelo retumbaron en todo el vestíbulo—. Bien, conozco a tu padre desde hace mucho, chaval. Dile que Moody vigilará a su hijo muy de cerca... Dile eso de mi parte... Bueno, supongo que el jefe de tu casa es Snape, ¿no? —Sí —respondió Malfoy, con resentimiento.

—Otro viejo amigo —gruñó Moody—. Hace mucho que tengo ganas de charlar con el viejo Snape... Vamos, adelante... —Y agarró a Malfoy del brazo para conducirlo de camino a las mazmorras. La profesora McGonagall los siguió unos momentos con la vista; luego apuntó con la varita a los libros que se le habían caído, y, al moverla, éstos se levantaron de nuevo en el aire y regresaron a sus brazos. —No me habléis —les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja cuando unos minutos más tarde se sentaban a la mesa de Fenix, rodeados de gente que comentaba muy animadamente lo que había sucedido. —¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida. —Porque quiero fijar esto en mi memoria para siempre —contestó Ron, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de inmenso bienestar en la cara—: Draco Malfoy, el increíble hurón botador... Harry y Hermione se rieron, y Hermione sirvió estofado de buey en los platos. —Sin embargo, Malfoy podría haber quedado herido de verdad —dijo ella—. La profesora McGonagall hizo bien en detenerlo. —¡Hermione! —dijo Ron como una furia, volviendo a abrir los ojos—. ¡No me estropees el mejor momento de mi vida! Hermione hizo un ruido de reprobación y volvió a comer lo más aprisa que podía.

¡No me digas que vas a volver ahora, por la noche, a la biblioteca! —dijo Harry, observándola.—No tengo más remedio —repuso Hermione—. Tengo mucho que hacer. —Pero has dicho que la profesora Vector... —No son deberes —lo cortó ella. Cinco minutos después, Hermione ya había dejado limpio el plato y había salido. Su sitio fue inmediatamente ocupado por Fred Weasley. —¿Qué me decís de Moody? —exclamó—. ¿No es guay? —Más que guay —dijo George, sentándose enfrente de Fred. —Superguay —afirmó Lee Jordan, el mejor amigo de los gemelos, ocupando el asiento que había al lado del de George—. Esta tarde hemos tenido clase con él —les dijo a Harry y Ron. —¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó Harry con interés. Fred, George y Lee

intercambiaron miradas muy expresivas. —Nunca hemos tenido una clase como ésa —aseguró Fred. —Ése sabe, tío —añadió Lee. —¿Qué es lo que sabe? —preguntó Ron, inclinándose hacia delante. —Sabe de verdad cómo hacerlo —dijo George con mucho énfasis. —¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Harry. —Luchar contra las Artes Oscuras —repuso Fred. —Lo ha visto todo —explicó George. —Sorprendente —dijo Lee. Ron se abalanzó sobre su mochila en busca del horario. —¡No tenemos clase con él hasta el jueves! —concluyó desilusionado.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 **MALDICIONES IMPERDONABLES**

Los dos días siguientes pasaron sin grandes incidentes, a menos que se cuente como tal el que Neville dejara que se fundiera su sexto caldero en clase de Pociones. El profesor Snape, que por mas que trataba de ayudarlo y darle confianza no lo pudo evitar. Me parece que Snape le tiene algo de miedo a Moody, ¿no crees? —dijo Harry, pensativo. —¿Te imaginas que Moody convierte a Snape en un sapo cornudo —dijo, con lágrimas de risa en los ojos— y lo hace botar por toda la mazmorra...?

Los de cuarto curso de Fenix tenían tantas ganas de asistir a la primera clase de Moody que el jueves, después de comer, llegaron muy temprano e hicieron cola a la puerta del aula cuando la campana aún no había sonado. La única que faltaba era Hermione, que apareció puntual. —Vengo de la... —... biblioteca —adivinó Ron—. Date prisa o nos quedaremos con los peores asientos. Y se apresuraron a ocupar tres sillas delante de la mesa del profesor. Sacaron sus ejemplares de _Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección_ , y aguardaron en un silencio poco habitual. No tardaron en oír el peculiar sonido sordo y seco de los pasos de Moody provenientes del corredor antes de que entrara en el aula, tan extraño y aterrorizador como siempre. Entrevieron la garra en que terminaba su pata de palo, que sobresalía por debajo de la túnica.

Ya podéis guardar los libros —gruñó, caminando ruidosamente hacia la mesa y sentándose tras ella—. No los necesitaréis para nada. Volvieron a meter los libros en las mochilas. Ron estaba emocionado. Moody sacó una lista, sacudió la cabeza para apartarse la larga mata de pelo gris del rostro, desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices, y comenzó a pronunciar los nombres, recorriendo la lista con su ojo normal mientras el ojo mágico giraba para fijarse en cada estudiante conforme respondía a su nombre. —Bien —dijo cuando el último de la lista hubo contestado «presente»—. He recibido carta del profesor Lupin a propósito de esta clase. Parece que ya sois bastante diestros en enfrentamientos con criaturas tenebrosas. Habéis estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, los grindylows, los kappas y los hombres lobo, ¿no es eso? Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento. —Pero estáis atrasados, muy atrasados, en lo que se refiere a enfrentaros a maldiciones —prosiguió Moody—. Así que he venido para prepararos contra lo que unos magos pueden hacerles a otros. Dispongo de un curso para enseñaros a tratar con las mal... —¿Por qué, no se va a quedar más? —dejó escapar Ron. El ojo mágico de Moody giró para mirarlo. Ron se asustó, pero al cabo de un rato Moody sonrió. Era la primera vez que Harry lo veía sonreír. El resultado de aquel gesto fue que su rostro pareció aún más desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices que nunca, pero era un alivio saber que en ocasiones podía adoptar

una expresión tan amistosa como la sonrisa. Ron se tranquilizó. —Supongo que tú eres hijo de Arthur Weasley, ¿no? —dijo Moody—. Hace unos días tu padre me sacó de un buen aprieto... Sí, sólo me quedaré este curso. Es un favor que le hago a Dumbledore: un curso y me vuelvo a mi retiro. Soltó una risa estridente, y luego dio una palmada con sus nudosas manos. —Así que... vamos a ello. Maldiciones. Varían mucho en forma y en gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñaros las contramaldiciones y dejarlo en eso. No tendríais que aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estéis en sexto. Se supone que hasta entonces no seréis lo bastante mayores para tratar el tema. Pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de vosotros y piensa que podréis resistirlo, y yo creo que, cuanto antes sepáis a qué os enfrentáis, mejor. ¿Cómo podéis defenderos de algo que no habéis visto nunca? Un mago que esté a punto de echaros una maldición prohibida no va a avisaros antes. No es probable que se comporte de forma caballerosa Ustede vieron el actuar cobarde y mesquino del Joven Malfoy. Tenéis que estar preparados. Tenéis que estar alerta y vigilantes. Y usted, señorita Brown, tiene que guardar eso cuando yo estoy hablando. Lavender se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. Le había estado mostrando a Parvati por debajo del pupitre su horóscopo completo. Daba la impresión de que el ojo mágico de Moody podía ver tanto a través de la madera maciza como por la nuca. —Así que... ¿alguno de vosotros sabe cuáles son las maldiciones más castigadas por la ley mágica?

Varias manos se levantaron, incluyendo la de Ron y la de Hermione. Moody señaló a Ron, aunque su ojo mágico seguía fijo en Lavender. —Eh... —dijo Ron, titubeando— mi padre me ha hablado de una. Se llama maldición _imperius_ , o algo parecido. —Así es —aprobó Moody—. Tu padre la conoce bien. En otro tiempo la maldición _imperius_ le dio al Ministerio muchos problemas. Moody se levantó con cierta dificultad sobre sus disparejos pies, abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó de él un tarro de cristal. Dentro correteaban tres arañas grandes y negras. Harry notó que Ron, a su lado, se echaba un poco hacia atrás: Ron tenía fobia a las arañas. Moody metió la mano en el tarro, cogió una de las arañas y se la puso sobre la palma para que todos la pudieran ver. Luego apuntó hacia ella la varita mágica y murmuró entre dientes: — _¡Imperio!_ La araña se descolgó de la mano de Moody por un fino y sedoso hilo, y empezó a balancearse de atrás adelante como si estuviera en un trapecio; luego estiró las patas hasta ponerlas rectas y rígidas, y, de un salto, se soltó del hilo y cayó sobre la mesa, donde empezó a girar en círculos. Moody volvió a apuntarle con la varita, y la araña se levantó sobre dos de las patas traseras y se puso a bailar lo que sin lugar a duda era claqué. Todos se reían. Todos menos Moody. —Os parece divertido, ¿verdad? —gruñó—. ¿Os gustaría que os lo hicieran a vosotros? La risa dio fin casi al instante. —Esto supone el control total —dijo Moody en voz baja, mientras la araña se hacía una bola y empezaba a rodar—. Yo podría hacerla saltar por la ventana, ahogarse, colarse por la garganta de cualquiera de vosotros... Ron se estremeció. —Hace años, muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por medio de la maldición _imperius_ —explicó Moody, y Harry comprendió que se refería a los tiempos en que Voldemort había sido todopoderoso—. Le dio bastante que hacer al Ministerio, que tenía que averiguar quién actuaba por voluntad propia y quién, obligado por la maldición. »Podemos combatir la maldición _imperius,_ y yo os enseñaré cómo, pero se necesita mucha fuerza de carácter, y no todo el mundo la tiene. Lo mejor, si se puede, es evitar caer víctima de ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —bramó, y todos se sobresaltaron. Moody cogió la araña trapecista y la volvió a meter en el tarro.

¿Alguien conoce alguna más? ¿Otra maldición prohibida? Hermione volvió a levantar la mano y también, con cierta sorpresa para Harry, lo hizo Neville. La única clase en la que alguna vez Neville levantaba la mano era Herbología, su favorita. El mismo parecía sorprendido de su atrevimiento. —¿Sí? —dijo Moody, girando su ojo mágico para dirigirlo a Neville. —Hay una... la maldición _cruciatus_ —dijo éste con voz muy leve pero clara. Moody miró a Neville fijamente, aquella vez con los dos ojos. —¿Tú te llamas Longbottom? —preguntó, bajando rápidamente el ojo mágico para consultar la lista. Neville asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, pero Moody no hizo más preguntas.

Se volvió a la clase en general y alcanzó el tarro para coger la siguiente araña y ponerla sobre la mesa, donde permaneció quieta, aparentemente demasiado asustada para moverse. —La maldición _cruciatus_ precisa una araña un poco más grande para que podáis apreciarla bien —explicó Moody, que apuntó con la varita mágica a la araña y dijo—: _¡Engorgio!_ La araña creció hasta hacerse más grande que una tarántula. Abandonando todo disimulo, Ron apartó su silla para atrás, lo más lejos posible de la mesa del profesor. Moody levantó otra vez la varita, señaló de nuevo a la araña y murmuró: — _¡Crucio!_ De repente, la araña encogió las patas sobre el cuerpo. Rodó y se retorció cuanto pudo, balanceándose de un lado a otro. No profirió ningún sonido, pero era evidente que, de haber podido hacerlo, habría gritado. Moody no apartó la varita, y la araña comenzó a estremecerse y a sacudirse más violentamente.

—¡Pare! —dijo Hermione con voz estridente. Harry la miró. Ella no se fijaba en la araña sino en Neville, y Harry, siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de su amiga, vio que las manos de Neville se aferraban al pupitre. Tenía los nudillos blancos y los ojos desorbitados de horror. Moody levantó la varita. La araña relajó las patas pero siguió

retorciéndose. — _Reducio_ —murmuró Moody, y la araña se encogió hasta recuperar su

tamaño habitual. Volvió a meterla en el tarro—. Dolor —dijo con voz suave—. No se necesitan cuchillos ni carbones encendidos para torturar a alguien si uno sabe llevar a cabo la maldición _cruciatus_... También esta maldición fue muy popular en otro tiempo. Bueno,

¿Alguien conoce alguna otra? Harry miró a su alrededor. A juzgar por la expresión de sus compañeros, parecía que todos se preguntaban qué le iba a suceder a la última araña. La mano de Hermione tembló un poco cuando se alzó por tercera vez. —¿Sí? —dijo Moody, mirándola. _—Avada Kedavra_ —susurró ella. Algunos, incluido Ron, le dirigieron tensas miradas. —¡Ah! —exclamó Moody, y la boca torcida se contorsionó en otra ligera sonrisa—. Sí, la última y la peor. _Avada Kedavra_ : la maldición asesina. Metió la mano en el tarro de cristal, y, como si supiera lo que le esperaba, la tercera araña echó a correr despavorida por el fondo del tarro, tratando de escapar a los dedos de Moody, pero él la atrapó y la puso sobre la mesa. La araña correteó por la superficie. Moody levantó la varita, y, previendo lo que iba a ocurrir, Harry sintió un

repentino estremecimiento. — _¡Avada Kedavra!_ —gritó Moody. Hubo un cegador destello de luz verde y un ruido como de torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire. Al instante la araña se desplomó patas arriba, sin ninguna herida, pero indudablemente muerta. Algunas de las alumnas profirieron gritos ahogados. Ron se había echado para atrás y casi se cae del asiento cuando la araña rodó hacia él. Moody barrió con una mano la araña muerta y la dejó caer al suelo. —No es agradable —dijo con calma—. Ni placentero. Y no hay contramaldición. No hay manera de interceptaría. Sólo se sabe de una persona que haya sobrevivido a esta maldición, y está sentada delante de mí. Harry sintió su cara enrojecer cuando los ojos de Moody (ambos ojos) se clavaron en los suyos. Se dio cuenta de que también lo observaban todos los demás. Harry miró la limpia pizarra como si se sintiera fascinado por ella, pero no veía nada en absoluto... De manera que así habían muerto sus padres... exactamente igual que esa araña. ¿También habían resultado sus cuerpos intactos, sin herida ni marca visible alguna? ¿Habían visto el resplandor de luz verde y oído el torrente de muerte acercándose velozmente, antes de que la vida les fuera arrancada? Harry se había imaginado la muerte de sus padres una y otra vez durante los últimos tres años, desde que se había enterado de que los habían asesinado, desde que había averiguado lo sucedido aquella noche: que Colagusano los había traicionado revelando su paradero a Voldemort, el cual los había ido a buscar a la casa de campo; que Voldemort había matado en primer lugar a su padre; que James Potter había intentado enfrentarse a él, mientras le gritaba a su mujer que cogiera a Harry y echara a correr... y que Voldemort había ido luego hacia Lily Potter y le había ordenado hacerse a un lado para matar a Harry; que ella le había rogado que la matara a ella y no al niño, y se había negado a dejar de servir de escudo a su hijo... y que de aquella manera Voldemort la había matado a ella también, antes de dirigir la varita contra Harry... Harry estaba al tanto de aquellos detalles porque había oído las voces de sus padres al enfrentarse con los dementores el curso anterior. Porque ésa era la terrible arma de los dementores: obligar a su víctima a revivir los peores recuerdos de su vida, y ahogarla, impotente, en su propia desesperación...

Moody había vuelto a hablar; desde la distancia, según le parecía a Harry. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, volvió al presente y escuchó lo que decía el profesor. — _Avada Kedavra_ es una maldición que sólo puede llevar a cabo un mago muy poderoso. Podríais sacar las varitas mágicas todos vosotros y apuntarme con ellas y decir las palabras, y dudo que entre todos consiguierais siquiera hacerme sangrar la nariz. Pero eso no importa, porque no os voy a enseñar a llevar a cabo esa maldición. »Ahora bien, si no existe una contramaldición para _Avada Kedavra,_ ¿por qué os la he mostrado? Pues porque tenéis que saber. Tenéis que conocer lo peor. Ninguno de vosotros querrá hallarse en una situación en que tenga que enfrentarse a ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —bramó, y toda la clase volvió a sobresaltarse. »Veamos... esas tres maldiciones, _Avada Kedavra_ , _cruciatus_ e _imperius_ , son conocidas como las _maldiciones imperdonables_. El uso de cualquiera de ellas contra un ser humano está castigado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Quiero preveniros, quiero enseñaros a combatirlas. Tenéis que prepararos, tenéis que armaros contra ellas; pero, por encima de todo, debéis practicar la alerta permanente e incesante. Sacad las plumas y copiad lo siguiente... Se pasaron lo que quedaba de clase tomando apuntes sobre cada una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Nadie habló hasta que sonó la campana; pero, cuando Moody dio por terminada la lección y ellos hubieron salido del aula, todos empezaron a hablar inconteniblemente. La mayoría comentaba cosas sobre las maldiciones en un tono de respeto y temor. —¿Visteis cómo se retorcía? —Y cuando la mató... ¡simplemente así! Hablaban sobre la clase, pensó Harry, como si hubiera sido un espectáculo teatral, pero para él no había resultado divertida. Y, a juzgar por las apariencias, tampoco para Hermione. —Daos prisa —les dijo muy tensa a Harry y Ron. —¿No vuelves a la condenada biblioteca? —preguntó Ron. —No —replicó Hermione, señalando a un pasillo lateral—. Neville. Neville se hallaba de pie, solo en mitad del pasillo, dirigiendo al muro de piedra que tenía delante la misma mirada horrorizada con que había seguido a Moody durante la demostración de la maldición _cruciatus_. —Neville... —lo llamó Hermione con suavidad. Neville la miró. —Ah, hola —respondió con una voz mucho más aguda de lo usual—. Qué clase tan interesante, ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué habrá para cenar, porque... porque me muero de hambre, ¿vosotros no? —Neville, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Hermione. —Sí, sí, claro, estoy bien —farfulló Neville atropelladamente, con la voz demasiado aguda—. Una cena muy interesante... clase, quiero decir... ¿Qué habrá para cenar? Ron le dirigió a Harry una mirada asustada. —Neville, ¿qué...? Oyeron tras ellos un retumbar sordo y seco, y al volverse vieron que el profesor Moody avanzaba hacia allí cojeando. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo con aprensión, pero cuando Moody habló lo hizo con un gruñido mucho más suave que el que le habían oído hasta aquel momento. —No te preocupes, hijo —le dijo a Neville—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi despacho? Ven... tomaremos una taza de té. Neville pareció aterrorizarse aún más ante la perspectiva de tomarse un té con Moody. Ni se movió ni habló. Moody dirigió hacia Harry su ojo mágico. —Tú estás bien, ¿no, Potter? —Sí —contestó Harry en tono casi desafiante. El ojo azul de Moody vibró levemente en su cuenca al escudriñar a Harry. Luego dijo: —Tenéis que saber. Puede parecer duro, pero tenéis que saber. No sirve de nada hacer como que... bueno... Vamos, Longbottom, tengo algunos libros que podrían interesarte. Neville miró a sus amigos de forma implorante, pero ninguno dijo nada, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por Moody, que le había puesto en el hombro una de sus nudosas manos. —Pero ¿qué pasaba? —preguntó Ron observando a Neville y Moody doblar la esquina. —No lo sé —repuso Hermione, pensativa. —¡Vaya clase!, ¿eh? —comentó Ron, mientras emprendían el camino hacia el Gran Comedor—. Fred y George tenían razón. Este Moody sabe de qué va la cosa, ¿a que sí? Cuando hizo la maldición _Avada Kedavra_ , ¿te fijaste en cómo murió la araña, cómo estiró la pata? Ron enmudeció de pronto ante la mirada de Harry, y no volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor, cuando se atrevió a comentar que sería mejor que empezaran aquella misma noche con el trabajo de Runas. Porque les llevaría unas cuantas horas. Hermione no participó en la conversación de Harry y Ron durante la cena, sino que comió a toda prisa para volver a la biblioteca. Harry y Ron fueron hacia la torre de Fenix, y Harry, que no había pensado en otra cosa durante toda la cena, volvió al tema de las maldiciones imperdonables. —¿No se meterán en un aprieto Moody y Dumbledore si el Ministerio se entera de que hemos visto las maldiciones? —preguntó, cuando se acercaban a la imagen de los Fenix.

Madre, tutores hoy tuve mi primera clase con el Profesor Moody y tengo que comentarles, como Ustedes saben mis ancestros, llevan tres años enseñandome oclumancia y legeremancia, y en este tiempo solo El Director de repente puede romper mis barreras, y a la hora que el se acerco para hablarme intento entrar en mis pensamiento sin lograrlo y yo si pude y como recordaran; El Director lo puso de guardian de mi persona los años pasados, Y de acuerdo con lo que pude ver el no tiene recuerdo de ese dato y para haber estado vigilándome diario no tiene ningún recuerdo de esto por lo que les pido tanto al Director como al profesor Snape que investiguen creo que el dia que atacaron su casa si fue real; deben buscar al verdadero Moody y este vigilarlo ya que trae las cosas de El pero no es El, hay que ver que se propone en este momento esta con Neville que se puso muy nervioso con la Maldicion Crussio y lo tiene tomando te y le ofrecio un libro; por lo que yo estare alerta y vere que intenta conmigo, hasta hora solo intento entrar en mi mente pero lo rechace y no voy a permitir entrar en mi mente y me pondré a practicar lo que me enseñaron mis bisabuelos, por lo que les pido a Usted Sr, Director y Profesor Snape cada vez que me vean traten de entrar a mi mente y si lo logran aganmelo saber para evitar que pueda mantener mis barreras Gracias

—Sí, seguramente —contestó Ron—. Pero Dumbledore siempre ha hecho las cosas a su manera, ¿no?, y me parece que Moody se ha estado metiendo en problemas desde hace años. Primero ataca y luego pregunta... Fíjate en lo de los contenedores de basura. «Tonterías...» Los Fenix se separaron para dar dejarles paso, y ellos entraron en la sala común de Femix, que estaba muy animada y llena de gente. —Entonces, ¿nos ponemos con lo de Runas? —propuso Harry. —Deberíamos —respondió Ron refunfuñando. Fueron por los libros, y encontraron a Neville allí solo, sentado en la cama, leyendo. Parecía mucho más tranquilo que al final de la clase de Moody, aunque todavía no estuviera del todo normal. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. —¿Estás bien, Neville? —le preguntó Harry. —Sí, sí —respondió Neville—, estoy bien, gracias. Estoy leyendo este libro que me ha dejado el profesor Moody... Levantó el libro para que lo vieran. Se titulaba _Las plantas acuáticas mágicas del Mediterráneo y sus propiedades_. —Parece que la profesora Sprout le ha dicho al profesor Moody que soy muy bueno en Herbología —dijo Neville. Había una tenue nota de orgullo en su voz que Harry no había percibido nunca—. Pensó que meque gustaría este libro. Decirle a Neville lo que la profesora Sprout opinaba de él, pensó Harry, había sido una manera muy hábil de animarlo, porque muy raramente oía decir que fuera bueno en algo. Era un gesto del estilo de los del profesor Lupin; Neville ven tengo que mostrarte algo que nunca has imaginado, ven a ver Neville se levanta y se hacerca al Baul de Harry y cuando este le muestra el Invernadero que hay en el primer compartimiento y que esta mejor surtido que el de la Profesora Spraut y el de Snape juntos, cuando requieras algo tu sabes que son lo que hay y para que sirve si algo requieres solo debes pedírmelo y si nos falta me lo mandaria mi abuela.

Harry y Ron cogieron sus libros de runas y volvieron con ellos a la sala común, encontraron una mesa libre y se pusieron a trabajar en las características de cada runa y para que servia. Al cabo de una hora habían hecho muy pocos progresos, aunque la mesa estaba abarrotada de trozos de pergamino llenos de cuentas y símbolos, y Harry tenía la cabeza tan neblinosa de como explicarle a Ron sobre cada una ya que al parecer este no entendía por lo que decidió decirle que apartir de la próxima clase tendría que poner atención. —Ron expreso no tengo ni idea de qué significa todo esto —declaró, observando una larga lista de cálculos. —¿Sabes qué? —dijo Ron, que tenía el pelo de punta a causa de todas las veces que se había pasado los dedos por él llevado por la desesperación—. Durante otra hora, mientras se iba vaciando la sala común conforme la gente se iba a dormir. _Crookshanks_ se les acercó, saltó con agilidad a una silla vacía y miró a Harry. Harry contempló la sala, intentando pensar en una forma de mantener su fachada, y vio a Fred y George sentados uno al lado del otro contra el muro de enfrente, las cabezas casi juntas y las plumas en la mano, escudriñando un pedazo de pergamino. No era normal ver a Fred y George apartados en un rincón y trabajando en silencio. Les gustaba estar en todos los fregados y ser siempre el centro de atención. Había algo misterioso en la manera en que trabajaban sobre el trozo de pergamino, y Harry se acordó de cómo se habían puesto a escribir los dos juntos cuando habían vuelto a La Madriguera. Entonces había pensado que debía de tratarse de otro cupón de pedido para los «Sortilegios Weasley», pero esta vez no le daba la misma impresión: en ese caso, seguramente habrían dejado a Lee Jordan participar en la broma. Se preguntó si no estaría más bien relacionado con el Torneo de los tres magos. Mientras Harry los observaba, George le dirigió a Fred un gesto negativo de la cabeza, tachó algo con la pluma y, en una voz muy baja que sin embargo llegó al otro lado de la sala casi vacía, le dijo: —No... así da la impresión de que lo estamos acusando. Tenemos que tener cuidado... En ese momento George levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Harry los observaba. Harry sonrió. No quería que George pensara que los espiaba. Poco después, los gemelos enrollaron el pergamino, les dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

Hacía unos diez minutos que Fred y George se habían marchado cuando se abrió el hueco del relieve y Hermione entró en la sala común con un manojo de pergaminos en una mano y en la otra una caja cuyo contenido hacía ruido conforme ella andaba. _Crookshanks_ arqueó la espalda, ronroneando. —¡Hola! —saludó—, ¡acabo de terminar! —¡Yo también! —contestó Ron con una sonrisa de triunfo, soltando la pluma.

Hermione se sentó, dejó en una butaca vacía las cosas que llevaba, mientras _Crookshanks_ se hacia un ovillo en su regazo. —Bueno, —repuso Ron bostezando. ¡Hemos trabajado como elfos domésticos! Hermione arrugó el entrecejo. —No es más que una forma de hablar —se apresuró a decir Ron. Harry dejó también la pluma. Acababa su trabajo. —¿Qué hay en la caja? —inquirió, señalando hacia ella. —Es curioso que lo preguntes —dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole a Ron una mirada desagradable. Levantó la tapa y les mostró el contenido. Dentro había unas cincuenta insignias de diferentes colores, pero todas con las mismas letras: «P.D.C.M. » —¿«Pdcm»? —leyó Harry, cogiendo una insignia y mirándola—. ¿Qué es esto? —No es «pdcm» —repuso Hermione algo molesta—. Es pe, de, ce, me: «Plataforma de Defensa de las Criaturas Magicas.» —No había oído hablar de eso en mi vida —se extrañó Ron. —Por supuesto que no —replicó Hermione con énfasis—. Acabo de

fundarla. —¿De verdad? —dijo Ron, sorprendido—. ¿Con cuántos miembros cuenta?

—Bueno, si vosotros os afiliáis, con tres —respondió Hermione. —¿Y crees que queremos ir por ahí con unas insignias en las que pone «pdcm»? —dijo Ron. —Pe, de, ce, me —lo corrigió Hermione, enfadada—. Iba a poner «Detengamos el Vergonzante Abuso de Nuestras Compañeras las Criaturas Mágicas y Exijamos el Cambio de su Situación Legal», pero no cabía. Así que ése es el encabezamiento de nuestro manifiesto. —Blandió ante ellos el manojo de pergaminos—. He estado documentándome en la biblioteca. La esclavitud de los elfos se remonta a varios siglos atrás. No comprendo cómo nadie ha hecho nada hasta ahora... —Hermione, métetelo en la cabeza —la interrumpió Ron—: a... ellos... les... gusta. ¡A ellos les gusta la esclavitud! —Nuestro objetivo a corto plazo—siguió Hermione, hablando aún más alto

que Ron y actuando como si no hubiera oído una palabra— es lograr para los elfos domésticos un salario digno y unas condiciones laborales justas. Los objetivos a largo plazo incluyen el cambio de la legislación sobre el uso de la varita mágica y conseguir que haya un representante elfo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. —¿Te recuerdo que los elfos de aquí y de mis casas todos tienen sueldo y decanso y ellos me disminuyeron los sueldos por que se les hicieron execivos? —comento Harry. —Comenzaremos buscando afiliados —explicó Hermione muy contenta—. Pienso que puede estar bien pedir como cuota de afiliación dos sickles, que darán derecho a una insignia, y podemos destinar los beneficios a elaborar panfletos para nuestra campaña. Tú serás el tesorero, Ron: tengo arriba una hecha de lata para ti. Y tú, Harry, serás el secretario, así que quizá quieras escribir ahora algo de lo que estoy diciendo, como testimonio de nuestra primera sesión. Hubo una pausa en la que Hermione les sonrió satisfecha, y Harry permaneció callado, dividido entre la exasperación que le provocaba Hermione y la diversión que le causaba la cara de Ron, el cual parecía hallarse en un estado de aturdimiento. El silencio fue roto por un leve golpeteo en la ventana. Harry miró hacia allí e, iluminada por la luz de la luna, vio una lechuza blanca posada en el alféizar.

 _¡Hedwig!_ —gritó, y se levantó de un salto para ir al otro lado de la sala común a abrir la ventana. _Hedwig_ entró, cruzó la sala volando y se posó en la mesa, —¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Harry, yendo aprisa tras ella. —¡Trae la contestación! —dijo Ron nervioso, señalando el mugriento trozo de pergamino que _Hedwig_ llevaba atado a la pata. Harry se dio prisa en desatarlo y se sentó para leerlo. Una vez desprendida de su carga, _Hedwig_ aleteó hasta posarse en una de sus rodillas, ululando suavemente. —¿Qué dice? —preguntó Hermione con impaciencia. La carta era muy corta, y parecía escrita con mucha premura. Harry la leyó en voz alta:

 _Harry:_

 _Salgo ahora mismo hacia el norte. Esta noticia de que tu cicatriz te ha dolido se suma a una serie de extraños rumores que me han llegado hasta aquí. Si vuelve a dolerte, ve directamente a Dumbledore. Me han dicho que ha sacado a Ojoloco de su retiro aunque tu nos dijiste que no es el veradero, lo que significa que al menos Dumbledore está al tanto de los indicios, aunque sea el único. Estaremos pronto en contacto. Un fuerte abrazo a Ron y Hermione. Abre los ojos, Harry._

 _Sirius_

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, que le devolvieron la mirada. —¿Que viene hacia el norte? —susurró Hermione—. ¿Regresa? —¿Que Dumbledore está al tanto de los indicios? —dijo Ron, perplejo—. ¿Qué pasa, Harry? Harry acababa de pegarse con el puño en la frente, ahuyentando a _Hedwig_. —¡No tendría que haberle contado nada! —exclamó con furia. —¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Ron, sorprendido. —¡Ha pensado que tenía que venir! —repuso Harry, dando un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo que _Hedwig_ fuera a posarse en el respaldo de la silla de Ron, ululando indignada—. ¡Regresa porque cree que estoy en peligro! ¡Y a mí no me pasa nada! No tengo nada para ti —le dijo en tono de regañina a _Hedwig_ , que abría y cerraba el pico esperando una recompensa—. Si quieres comer tendrás que ir a la lechucería. _Hedwig_ lo miró con aire ofendido y volvió a salir por la ventana abierta, pegándole en la cabeza con el ala al pasar. —Harry... —comenzó a decir Hermione, en un tono de voz tranquilizador.

—Me voy a la cama —atajó Harry—. Hasta mañana. En el dormitorio, Harry se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama de dosel, pero no tenía sueño. Si Sirius volvía . ¿Por qué demonios no se había callado? Un ratito de dolor y enseguida a contarlo... Si hubiera tenido la sensatez de guardárselo... dejo su tarea en Albania que dira el Profesor Dumbledore.

Oyó a Ron entrar en el dormitorio poco después, pero no le dijo nada. Permaneció mucho tiempo contemplando el oscuro dosel de la cama. El dormitorio estaba sumido en completo silencio, y, si se hubiera hallado menos agobiado por las preocupaciones, Harry se habría dado cuenta de que la ausencia de los habituales ronquidos de Neville indicaba que alguien más tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

 **BEAUXBATONS Y DURMSTRANG**

Como si su cerebro se hubiera pasado la noche discurriendo, Harry se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente con un plan perfectamente concebido. Se vistió a la pálida luz del alba, salió del dormitorio sin despertar a Ron y bajó a la sala común, en la que aún no había nadie. Allí cogió un trozo de pergamino de la mesa en la que todavía estaba su trabajo para la clase de Runas, y escribió en él la siguiente carta:

 _Querido Sirius:_

 _Creo que lo de que me dolía la cicatriz fue algo que me imaginé, nada más. Estaba medio dormido la última vez que te escribí. No tiene sentido que vengas, aquí todo va perfectamente. No te preocupes por mí, mi cabeza está bien._

 _Harry_

Salió por el Retablo, subió por la escalera del castillo, que estaba sumido en el silencio (sólo lo retrasó Peeves, que intentó vaciar un jarrón grande encima de él, en medio del corredor del cuarto piso), y finalmente llego a la lechucería, que estaba situada en la parte superior de la torre oeste. La lechucería era un habitáculo circular con muros de piedra, bastante frío y con muchas corrientes de aire, puesto que ninguna de las ventanas tenía cristales. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de paja, excrementos de lechuza y huesos regurgitados de ratones y campañoles. Sobre las perchas, fijadas a largos palos que llegaban hasta el techo de la torre, descansaban cientos y cientos de lechuzas de todas las razas imaginables, casi todas dormidas, aunque Harry podía distinguir aquí y allá algún ojo ambarino fijo en él. Vio a _Hedwig_ acurrucada entre una lechuza común y un cárabo, y se fue aprisa hacia ella, resbalando un poco en los excrementos esparcidos por el suelo. Le costó bastante rato persuadirla de que abriera los ojos y, luego, de que los dirigiera hacia él en vez de caminar de un lado a otro de la percha arrastrando las garras y dándole la espalda. Evidentemente, seguía dolida por la falta de gratitud mostrada por Harry la noche anterior. Al final, Harry sugirió en voz alta que tal vez estuviera demasiado cansada y que sería mejor pedirle a Ron que le prestara a _Pigwidgeon_ , y fue entonces cuando _Hedwig_ levantó la pata para que le atara la carta.

—Tienes que encontrarlo, ¿vale? —le dijo Harry, acariciándole la espalda mientras la llevaba posada en su brazo hasta uno de los agujeros del muro—. Tienes que encontrarlo. Ella le pellizcó el dedo, quizá más fuerte de lo habitual, pero ululó como siempre, suavemente, como diciéndole que se quedara tranquilo. Luego extendió las alas y salió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el sol. Harry la contempló mientras se perdía de vista, sintiendo la ya habitual molestia en el estómago. Había estado demasiado seguro de que la respuesta de Sirius lo aliviaría de las preocupaciones en vez de incrementárselas. —Le has dicho una mentira, Harry —le espetó Hermione en el desayuno, después que él les contó lo que había hecho—. No te imaginaste que la cicatriz te doliera, y lo sabes. —¿Y qué? —repuso Harry—. No quiero que deje el encargo de Albus por culpa mía. —Déjalo —le dijo Ron a Hermione bruscamente, cuando ella abrió la boca para argumentar contra Harry. Y, por una vez, Hermione le hizo caso y se quedó callada. Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Harry intentó no preocuparse por Sirius. La verdad era que cada mañana, cuando llegaban las lechuzas, no podía dejar de mirar muy nervioso en busca de _Hedwig_ , y por las noches, antes de ir a dormir, tampoco podía evitar representarse visiones de Sirius regañado por el Director el sabia que lo que hacia en Albania era de sumo interés para el Director; pero, entre una cosa y otra, intentaba apartar sus pensamientos de su padrino. Hubiera querido poder jugar al quidditch para distraerse. Nada le iba mejor a una mente atribulada que una buena sesión de entrenamiento. Por otro lado, las clases se estaban haciendo más difíciles y duras que nunca, en especial la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Para su sorpresa, el profesor Moody anunció que les echaría la maldición _imperius_ por turno, tanto para mostrarles su poder como para ver si podían resistirse a sus efectos.

Pero... pero usted dijo que eso estaba prohibido, profesor —le dijo una vacilante Hermione, al tiempo que Moody apartaba las mesas con un movimiento de la varita, dejando un amplio espacio en el medio del aula—. Usted dijo que usarlo contra otro ser humano estaba... —Dumbledore quiere que os enseñe cómo es —la interrumpió Moody, girando hacia Hermione el ojo mágico y fijándolo sin parpadear en una mirada sobrecogedora—. Si alguno de vosotros prefiere aprenderlo del modo más duro, cuando alguien le eche la maldición para controlarlo completamente, por mí de acuerdo. Puede salir del aula. Señaló la puerta con un dedo nudoso. Hermione se puso muy colorada, y murmuró algo de que no había querido decir que deseara irse. Harry y Ron se sonrieron el uno al otro. Sabían que Hermione preferiría beber pus de

bubotubérculo antes que perderse una clase tan importante. Moody empezó a llamar por señas a los alumnos y a echarles la maldición _imperius_. Harry vio cómo sus compañeros de clase, uno tras otro, hacían las cosas más extrañas bajo su influencia: Dean Thomas dio tres vueltas al aula a la pata coja cantando el himno nacional, Lavender Brown imitó una ardilla y Neville ejecutó una serie de movimientos gimnásticos muy sorprendentes, de los que hubiera sido completamente incapaz en estado normal. Ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de oponer ninguna resistencia a la maldición, y se recobraban sólo cuando Moody la anulaba. —Potter —gruñó Moody—, ahora te toca a ti. Harry se adelantó hasta el centro del aula, en el espacio despejado de mesas. Moody levantó la varita mágica, lo apuntó con ella y dijo: — _¡Imperio!_ Fue una sensación maravillosa. Harry se sintió como flotando cuando toda preocupación y todo pensamiento desaparecieron de su cabeza, no dejándole otra cosa que una felicidad vaga que no sabía de dónde procedía. Se quedó allí, inmensamente relajado, apenas consciente de que todos lo miraban. Y luego oyó la voz de _Ojoloco_ Moody, retumbando en alguna remota región de su vacío cerebro: _Salta a la mesa... salta a la mesa..._ Harry, obedientemente, flexionó las rodillas, preparado a dar el salto. _Salta a la mesa..._ «Pero ¿por qué?» Otra voz susurró desde la parte de atrás de su cerebro. «Qué idiotez, la verdad», dijo la voz. _Salta a la mesa..._ «No, creo que no lo haré, gracias —dijo la otra voz, con un poco más de firmeza—. No, realmente no quiero...»

 _¡Salta! ¡Ya!_ Lo siguiente que notó Harry fue mucho dolor. Había tratado al mismo tiempo de saltar y de resistirse a saltar. El resultado había sido pegarse de cabeza contra la mesa, que se volcó, y, a juzgar por el dolor de las piernas, fracturarse las rótulas. —Bien, ¡por ahí va la cosa! —gruñó la voz de Moody. De pronto Harry sintió que la sensación de vacío desaparecía de su cabeza. Recordó exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, y el dolor de las rodillas aumentó. —¡Mirad esto, todos vosotros... Potter se ha resistido! Se ha resistido, ¡y el condenado casi lo logra! Lo volveremos a intentar, Potter, y todos los demás prestad atención. Miradlo a los ojos, ahí es donde podéis verlo. ¡Muy bien, Potter, de verdad que muy bien! ¡No les resultará fácil controlarte! —Por la manera en que habla —murmuró Harry una hora más tarde, cuando salía cojeando del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Moody se había empeñado en hacerle repetir cuatro veces la experiencia, hasta que logró resistirse completamente a la maldición _imperius_ )—, se diría que estamos a punto de ser atacados de un momento a otro.

Tutores: hoy nos lanzo el maleficio crusio y a mi me lo hizo cuatro veces y lo puede resistir en las cuatro veces y cada una fue mejor que la anterios la ultima me quede como estatua y libre de ella, en esa pude volver a introducirme en su mente y vi que el fue el que lanzo la marca en los mundiales.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Ron, dando alternativamente un paso y un brinco: había tenido muchas más dificultades con la maldición que Harry, aunque Moody le aseguró que los efectos se habrían pasado para la hora de la comida—. Hablando de paranoias... —Ron echó una mirada nerviosa por encima del hombro para comprobar que Moody no estaba en ningún lugar en que pudiera oírlo, y prosiguió—, no me extraña que en el Ministerio estuvieran tan contentos de desembarazarse de él: ¿no le oíste contarle a Seamus lo que le hizo a la bruja que le gritó «¡bu!» por detrás el día de los inocentes? ¿Y cuándo se supone que vamos a ponernos al tanto de la maldición _imperius_ con todas las otras cosas que tenemos que hacer? Todos los alumnos de cuarto habían apreciado un evidente incremento en la cantidad de trabajo para aquel trimestre. La profesora McGonagall les explicó a qué se debía, cuando la clase recibió con quejas los deberes de Transformaciones que ella acababa de ponerles.

¡Estáis entrando en una fase muy importante de vuestra educación mágica! —declaró con ojos centelleantes—. Se acercan los exámenes para el TIMO. —¡Pero si no tendremos el TIMO hasta el quinto curso! —objetó Dean Thomas. —Es verdad, Thomas, pero créeme: ¡tenéis que prepararos lo más posible! La señorita Granger sigue siendo la única persona de la clase que ha logrado convertir un erizo en un alfiletero como Dios manda. ¡Permíteme recordarte que el tuyo, Thomas, aún se hace una pelota cada vez que alguien se le acerca con un alfiler! Hermione, que se había ruborizado, trató de no parecer demasiado satisfecha de sí misma, haciendo un guiño a Harry ya que este ya lo hacia cuando la profesora le pedia algo al final de cada nuevo hechizo que les enseñava, al igual que el resto de sus Tutores..

El profesor Binns, el fantasma que enseñaba Historia de la Magia, les mandaba redacciones todas las semanas sobre las revueltas de los duendes en el siglo XVIII; el profesor Snape los obligaba a descubrir antídotos, y se lo tomaron muy en serio porque había dado a entender que envenenaría a uno de ellos antes de Navidad para ver si el antídoto funcionaba; y el profesor Flitwick les había ordenado leer tres libros más como preparación a su clase de encantamientos convocadores. Hasta Hagrid los cargaba con un montón de trabajo. Los escregutos de cola explosiva crecían a un ritmo sorprendente aunque nadie había descubierto todavía qué comían. Hagrid estaba encantado y, como parte del proyecto, les sugirió ir a la cabaña una tarde de cada dos para observar los escregutos y tomar notas sobre su extraordinario comportamiento. —No lo haré —se negó rotundamente Malfoy cuando Hagrid les propuso aquello con el aire de un Papá Noel que sacara de su saco un nuevo juguete—. Ya tengo bastante con ver esos bichos durante las clases, gracias. De la cara de Hagrid desapareció la sonrisa. —Harás lo que te digo —gruñó—, o seguiré el ejemplo del profesor Moody... Me han dicho que eres un hurón magnifico, Malfoy. Los de Fenix estallaron en carcajadas. Malfoy enrojeció de cólera, pero dio la impresión de que el recuerdo del castigo que le había infligido Moody era lo bastante doloroso para impedirle replicar. Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron al castillo al final de la clase de muy buen humor: haber visto que Hagrid ponía en su sitio a Malfoy era especialmente gratificante, sobre todo porque éste había hecho todo lo posible el año anterior para que despidieran a Hagrid. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, no pudieron pasar debido a la multitud de estudiantes que estaban arremolinados al pie de la escalinata de mármol, alrededor de un gran letrero. Ron, el más alto de los tres, se puso de puntillas para echar un vistazo por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, y leyó en voz alta el cartel:


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 ** _TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS_**

 _Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes._ —¡Estupendo! —dijo Harry—. ¡La última clase del viernes es Pociones! ¡A Snape no le dará tiempo de envenenarnos a todos! _Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida._ —¡Sólo falta una semana! —dijo emocionado Ernie Macmillan, un alumno de Hufflepuff, saliendo de la aglomeración—. Me pregunto si Cedric estará enterado. Me parece que voy a decírselo... —¿Cedric? —dijo Ron sin comprender, mientras Ernie se iba a toda prisa.

Diggory —explicó Harry—. Querrá participar en el Torneo. —¿Ese idiota, campeón de Hogwarts? —gruñó Ron mientras se abrían camino hacia la escalera por entre la bulliciosa multitud. —No es idiota. Lo que pasa es que no te gusta porque venció al equipo de Fenix-Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch —repuso Hermione—. Y aunque esta en nuestra casa, de acuerdo a las reglas que se impusieron por la creación de la Casa de Fenix, todo jugador que quisiera jugar y no hubiese espacio en el equipo de nuestra casa podría jugar en la casa que fue elegido de inicio si habia vacante, por eso Cho también juega para otra casa y He oído que Diggory es un estudiante realmente bueno. Y es prefecto. Lo dijo como si eso zanjara la cuestión. El cartel del vestíbulo causó un gran revuelo entre los habitantes del castillo. Durante la semana siguiente, y fuera donde fuera Harry, no había más que un tema de conversación: el Torneo de los tres magos. Los rumores pasaban de un alumno a otro como gérmenes altamente contagiosos: quién se iba a proponer para campeón de Hogwarts, en qué consistiría el Torneo, en qué se diferenciaban de ellos los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang... Harry notó, además, que el castillo parecía estar sometido a una limpieza especialmente concienzuda.

Los profesores también parecían algo nerviosos. —¡Longbottom, ten la amabilidad de no decir delante de nadie de Durmstrang que no eres capaz de llevar a cabo un sencillo encantamiento permutador! —gritó la profesora McGonagall al final de una clase especialmente difícil en la que Neville se había equivocado y le había injertado a un cactus sus propias orejas.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar la mañana del 30 de octubre, descubrieron que durante la noche habían engalanado el Gran Comedor. De los muros colgaban unos enormes estandartes de seda que representaban las diferentes casas de Hogwarts: rojos con un león dorado los de Gryffindor, azules con un águila de color bronce los de Ravenclaw, amarillos con un tejón negro los de Hufflepuff, verdes con una serpiente plateada los de Slytherin y Oro y rojo con un Fenix los de el casa de Fenix. Detrás de la mesa de los profesores, tres estandartes más grande que los demás mostraba el escudo de Hogwarts: el león, el águila, el tejón, la serpiente y el fenix se unían en torno a una enorme hache. Y dos mas que Harry supuso que serian los de _Beauxbatons que tenia dos varitas mágicas de las que simulaban salian tres estrellas de cada una en color azul y Durmstrang era verde con el cráneo de un venado, sobre ella un águila bisefalay unos listones con el nombre escrito en dorado._

Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron a Fred y George en la mesa de Fenix. Una vez más, y contra lo que había sido siempre su costumbre, estaban apartados y conversaban en voz baja. Ron fue hacia ellos, seguido de los demás. —Es un peñazo de verdad —le decía George a Fred con tristeza—. Pero si no nos habla personalmente, tendremos que enviarle la carta. O metérsela en la mano. No nos puede evitar eternamente. —¿Quién os evita?—quiso saber Ron, sentándose a su lado. —Me gustaría que fueras tú —contestó Fred, molesto por la interrupción. —¿Qué te parece un peñazo? —preguntó Ron a George. —Tener de hermano a un imbécil entrometido como tú —respondió George. —¿Ya se os ha ocurrido algo para participar en el Torneo de los tres magos? —inquirió Harry—. ¿Habéis pensado alguna otra cosa para entrar?

—Le pregunté a McGonagall cómo escogían a los campeones, pero no me lo dijo —repuso George con amargura—. Me mandó callar y seguir con la transformación del mapache. —Me gustaría saber cuáles serán las pruebas —comentó Ron pensativo—. Porque yo creo que nosotros podríamos hacerlo, Harry. Hemos hecho antes cosas muy peligrosas. —No delante de un tribunal —replicó Fred—. McGonagall dice que puntuarán a los campeones según cómo lleven a cabo las pruebas. —¿Quiénes son los jueces? —preguntó Harry. —Bueno, los directores de los colegios participantes deben de formar parte del tribunal —declaró Hermione, y todos se volvieron hacia ella, bastante sorprendidos—, porque los tres resultaron heridos durante el torneo de mil

setecientos noventa y dos, cuando se soltó un basilisco que tenían que atrapar los campeones. Ella advirtió cómo la miraban y, con su acostumbrado aire de impaciencia

cuando veía que nadie había leído los libros que ella conocía, explicó: —Está todo en _Historia de Hogwarts_. Aunque, desde luego, ese libro no es muy de fiar. Un título más adecuado sería «Historia censurada de Hogwarts», o bien «Historia tendenciosa y selectiva de Hogwarts, que pasa por alto los aspectos menos favorecedores del colegio». —¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ron, aunque Harry creyó saber a qué se refería.

—¡De los elfos domésticos! —dijo Hermione en voz alta, lo que le confirmó a Harry que no se había equivocado—. ¡Ni una sola vez, en más de mil páginas, hace la _Historia de Hogwarts_ una sola mención a que somos cómplices de la opresión de un centenar de esclavos! Harry movió la cabeza a un lado y otro con desaprobación y se dedicó a los huevos revueltos que tenía en el plato. Su carencia de entusiasmo y la de

Ron no había refrenado lo más mínimo la determinación de Hermione de luchar a favor de los elfos domésticos. Era cierto que tanto uno como otro habían puesto los dos sickles que daban derecho a una insignia de la P.D.C.M., pero lo habían hecho tan sólo para no molestarla. Sin embargo, habían malgastado el dinero, ya que si habían logrado algo era que Hermione se volviera más radical. Les había estado dando la lata desde aquel momento, primero para que se pusieran las insignias, luego para que persuadieran a otros de que hicieran lo mismo, y cada noche Hermione paseaba por la sala común de Fenix acorralando a la gente y haciendo sonar la caja y hablándoles de su propuesta ante sus narices. —¿Sois conscientes de que son criaturas mágicas?—les decía furiosa. Algunos, como Neville, habían pagado sólo para que Hermione dejara de mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido. George, sin embargo, se aproximó a Hermione un poco. —Escucha, Hermione, ¿has estado alguna vez en las cocinas? —No, claro que no —dijo Hermione de manera cortante—. Se supone que los alumnos no... —Bueno, pues nosotros sí —la interrumpió George, señalando a Fred—, un montón de veces, para mangar comida. Y los conocemos, y sabemos que son felices, tienen sueldo y descansan un dia y se van donde les place. Piensan que tienen el mejor trabajo del mundo. —¡Eso es porque están educados! Les han lavado el cerebro y... — comenzó a decir Hermione acaloradamente, pero las siguientes palabras quedaron ahogadas por el ruido de batir de alas encima de sus cabezas que anunciaba la llegada de las lechuzas mensajeras.

Harry levantó la vista inmediatamente, y vio a _Hedwig_ , que volaba hacia él. Hermione se calló de repente. Ella y Ron miraron nerviosos a _Hedwig_ , que revoloteó hasta el hombro de Harry, plegó las alas y levantó la pata con cansancio. Harry le desprendió la respuesta de Sirius de la pata y le ofreció a _Hedwig_ los restos de su tocino, que comió agradecida. Luego, tras asegurarse de que Fred y George habían vuelto a sumergirse en nuevas discusiones sobre el Torneo de los tres magos, Harry les leyó a Ron y a Hermione la carta de Sirius en un susurro:

 _Esa mentira te honra, Harry._

 _Ya he vuelto al país y estoy bien escondido. Quiero que me envíes lechuzas contándome cuanto sucede en Hogwarts. No uses a_ Hedwig. _Emplea diferentes lechuzas, y no te preocupes por mí: cuida de ti mismo. No olvides lo que te dije de la cicatriz. Lo que nos conto mi Hermano antes de morir tiene mucho que ver con lo mismo._

 _Sirius_

—¿Por qué tienes que usar diferentes lechuzas? —preguntó Ron en voz baja. —Porque _Hedwig_ atrae demasiado la atención —respondió Hermione de inmediato—. Es muy llamativa. Una lechuza blanca yendo y viniendo a donde quiera que se haya ocultado... Como no es un ave autóctona... Harry enrolló la carta y se la metió en la túnica, preguntándose si se sentía más o menos preocupado que antes. Consideró que ya era algo que Sirius estubiera mucho más cerca era tranquilizadora. Por lo menos, no tendría que esperar la respuesta tanto tiempo cada vez que le escribiera. —Gracias, _Hedwig_ —dijo acariciándola. Ella ululó medio dormida, metió el pico un instante en la copa de zumo de naranja de Harry, y se fue, evidentemente ansiosa de echar una larga siesta en la lechucería.

Aquel día había en el ambiente una agradable impaciencia. Nadie estuvo muy atento a las clases, porque estaban mucho más interesados en la llegada aquella noche de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Hasta la clase de Pociones fue más llevadera de lo usual, porque duró media hora menos. Cuando, antes de lo acostumbrado, sonó la campana, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a toda prisa hacia la torre de Fenix, dejaron allí las mochilas y los libros tal como les habían indicado, se pusieron las capas y volvieron al vestíbulo. Los jefes de las casas colocaban a sus alumnos en filas. —Weasley, ponte bien el sombrero —le ordenó la profesora McGonagall a Ron—. Patil, quítate esa cosa ridícula del pelo. Parvati frunció el entrecejo y se quitó una enorme mariposa de adorno del extremo de la trenza.

Seguidme, por favor —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Los de primero delante. Sin empujar... Bajaron en fila por la escalinata de la entrada y se alinearon delante del castillo. Era una noche fría y clara. Oscurecía, y una luna pálida brillaba ya sobre el bosque prohibido. Harry, de pie entre Ron y Hermione en la cuarta fila, vio a Dennis Creevey temblando de emoción entre otros alumnos de primer curso. —Son casi las seis —anunció Ron, consultando el reloj y mirando el camino que iba a la verja de entrada—. ¿Cómo pensáis que llegarán? ¿En el tren? —No creo —contestó Hermione. —¿Entonces cómo? ¿En escoba? —dijo Harry, levantando la vista al cielo

estrellado. —No creo tampoco... no desde tan lejos... —¿En traslador? —sugirió Ron—. ¿Pueden aparecerse? A lo mejor en sus países está permitido aparecerse antes de los diecisiete años. —Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Cuántas veces os lo tengo que decir? —exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia. Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore gritó:

¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons! —¿Por dónde? —preguntaron muchos con impaciencia, mirando en diferentes direcciones. —¡Por allí! —gritó uno de sexto, señalando hacia el bosque. Una cosa larga, mucho más larga que una escoba (y, de hecho, que cien escobas), se acercaba al castillo por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez más grande. —¡Es un dragón! —gritó uno de los de primero, perdiendo los estribos por completo. —No seas idiota... ¡es una casa volante! —le dijo Dennis Creevey. La suposición de Dennis estaba más cerca de la realidad. Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, vieron que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño

de una casa grande, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante. Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad. Entonces golpearon el suelo los cascos de los caballos, que eran más grandes que platos, metiendo tal ruido que Neville dio un salto y pisó a un alumno de Slytherin de quinto curso. Un segundo más tarde el carruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos. Antes de que la puerta del carruaje se abriera, Harry vio que llevaba un escudo: dos varitas mágicas doradas cruzadas, con tres estrellas que surgían de cada una. Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces Harry vio un zapato negro brillante, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. Era un zapato del mismo tamaño que un trineo infantil. Al zapato le siguió, casi inmediatamente, la mujer más grande que Harry había visto nunca. Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos quedaron inmediatamente explicadas. Algunos ahogaron un grito. En toda su vida, Harry sólo había visto una persona tan gigantesca como aquella mujer, y ése era Hagrid. Le parecía que eran exactamente igual de altos, pero aun así (y tal vez porque estaba habituado a Hagrid) aquella mujer —que ahora observaba desde el pie de la escalerilla a la multitud, que a su vez la miraba atónita a ella— parecía aún más grande. Al dar unos pasos entró de lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta reveló un hermoso rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz afilada. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, en un moño reluciente. Sus ropas eran de satén negro, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus gruesos dedos. Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, imitando a su director, aplaudieron también, muchos de ellos de puntillas para ver mejor a la mujer. Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledore y extendió una mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besársela. —Mi querida Madame Maxime —dijo—, bienvenida a Hogwarts. —«Dumbledog» —repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda—, «espego» que esté bien. —En excelente forma, gracias —respondió Dumbledore. —Mis alumnos —dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido. Harry, que no se había fijado en otra cosa que en Madame Maxime, notó que unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraban detrás de ella. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Algunos se habían puesto bufandas o chales por la cabeza. Por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir Harry (ya que los tapaba la enorme sombra proyectada por Madame Maxime), todos miraban el castillo de Hogwarts con aprensión. —¿Ha llegado ya «Kagkagov»? —preguntó Madame Maxime.

Se presentará de un momento a otro —aseguró Dumbledore—. ¿Prefieren esperar aquí para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco? —Lo segundo, me «paguece» —respondió Madame Maxime—. «Pego» los caballos... —Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encargará de ellos encantado —declaró Dumbledore—, en cuanto vuelva de solucionar una pequeña dificultad que le ha surgido con alguna de sus otras... obligaciones. —Con los escregutos —le susurró Ron a Harry. —Mis «cogceles guequieguen»... eh... una mano «podegosa» —dijo Madame Maxime, como si dudara que un simple profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fuera capaz de hacer el trabajo—. Son muy «fuegtes»... —Le aseguro que Hagrid podrá hacerlo —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo. —Muy bien —asintió Madame Maxime, haciendo una leve inclinación—. Y, «pog favog», dígale a ese «pgofesog Haggid» que estos caballos solamente beben whisky de malta «pugo». —Descuide —dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose a su vez. — _Allons-y!_ —les dijo imperiosamente Madame Maxime a sus estudiantes, y los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaron para dejarlos pasar y subir la escalinata de piedra. Ya tiritaban de frío esperando la llegada de la representación de Durmstrang. La mayoría miraba al cielo esperando ver algo. Durante unos minutos, el silencio sólo fue roto por los bufidos y el piafar de los enormes caballos de Madame Maxime. Pero entonces... —¿No oyes algo? —preguntó Ron repentinamente.

Harry escuchó. Un ruido misterioso, fuerte y extraño llegaba a ellos desde las tinieblas. Era un rumor amortiguado y un sonido de succión, como si una inmensa aspiradora pasara por el lecho de un río... —¡El lago! —gritó Lee Jordan, señalando hacia él—. ¡Mirad el lago! Desde su posición en lo alto de la ladera, desde la que se divisaban los

terrenos del colegio, tenían una buena perspectiva de la lisa superficie negra del agua. Y en aquellos momentos esta superficie no era lisa en absoluto. Algo se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas. Por último surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante... Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra, y luego Harry vio las jarcias... —¡Es un mástil! —exclamó. Lenta, majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la impresión de ojos fantasmales. Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla arrojada al bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla. A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron las siluetas de la gente quedesembarcaba. Todos ellos, según le pareció a Harry, tenían la constitución de Crabbe y Goyle... pero luego, cuando se aproximaron más, subiendo por la explanada hacia la luz que provenía del vestíbulo, vio que su corpulencia se debía en realidad a que todos llevaban puestas unas capas de algún tipo de piel muy tupida. El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y plateada como su cabello.

¡Dumbledore! —gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera—. ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás? —¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! —respondió Dumbledore. Karkarov tenía una voz pastosa y afectada. Cuando llegó a una zona bien iluminada, vieron que era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero llevaba corto el blanco cabello, y la perilla (que terminaba en un pequeño rizo) no ocultaba del todo el mentón poco pronunciado. Al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó la mano. —El viejo Hogwarts —dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo. Tenía los dientes bastante amarillos, y Harry observó que la sonrisa no incluía los ojos, que mantenían su expresión de astucia y frialdad—. Es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo... Viktor, ve para allá, al calor... ¿No te importa, Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado... Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara.

Cuando el muchacho pasó, Harry vio su nariz, prominente y curva, y las espesas cejas negras. Para reconocer aquel perfil! ¡Es Krum ¡Pero bueno! —bufó Hermione muy altanera al adelantar a las chicas, que habían empezado a pelearse por el lápiz de labios. —Voy a intentar conseguir su autógrafo —dijo Ron—.Se dirigieron a la mesa de Fenix. Ron puso mucho interés en sentarse orientado hacia la puerta de entrada, porque Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang seguían amontonados junto a ella sin saber dónde sentarse. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y observaban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica. —Demasiado tarde —se lamentó Ron con amargura. Viktor Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang se habían colocado en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry vio que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle parecían muy ufanos por este hecho. En el instante en que miró, Malfoy se inclinaba un poco para dirigirse a Krum. ¿Dónde creéis que dormirán? Podríamos hacerle sitio en nuestro dormitorio, Harry...—Parece que están mucho más contentos que los de Beauxbatons — comentó Harry. Los alumnos de Durmstrang se quitaban las pesadas pieles y miraban con expresión de interés el negro techo lleno de estrellas. Dos de ellos cogían los platos y las copas de oro y los examinaban, aparentemente muy impresionados. En el fondo, en la mesa de los profesores, Filch, el conserje, estaba añadiendo sillas. Como la ocasión lo merecía, llevaba puesto su frac viejo y enmohecido. Harry se sorprendió de verlo añadir cuatro sillas, dos a cada lado de Dumbledore.

Pero sólo hay dos profesores más —se extrañó Harry—. ¿Por qué Filch pone cuatro sillas? ¿Quién más va a venir? —¿Eh? —dijo Ron un poco ido. Seguía observando a Krum con avidez. Habiendo entrado todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y una vez

sentados a las mesas de sus respectivas casas, empezaron a entrar en fila los profesores, que se encaminaron a la mesa del fondo y ocuparon sus últimos en la fila eran el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime. Al ver aparecer a su directora, los alumnos de Beauxbatons se pusieron inmediatamente en pie. Algunos de los de Hogwarts se rieron. El grupo de Beauxbatons no pareció avergonzarse en absoluto, y no volvió a ocupar sus asientos hasta que Madame Maxime se hubo sentado a la izquierda de Dumbledore. Éste, sin embargo, permaneció en pie, y el silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros—. Es para mi un placer daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que vuestra estancia aquí os resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea. Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons, que seguía aferrando la bufanda con que se envolvía la cabeza, profirió lo que inconfundiblemente era una risa

despectiva. —¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte! —susurró Hermione, irritada con ella. —El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete —explicó Dumbledore—. ¡Ahora os invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvierais en vuestra casa! Se sentó, y Harry vio que Karkarov se inclinaba inmediatamente hacia él y trababan conversación.

Como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron de comida. Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas parecían haber tocado todos los registros. Ante ellos tenían la mayor variedad de platos que Harry hubiera visto nunca, incluidos algunos que eran evidentemente extranjeros. —¿Qué es esto? —dijo Ron, señalando una larga sopera llena de una especie de guiso de marisco que había al lado de un familiar pastel de carne y riñones. —Bullabesa —repuso Hermione. —Es un plato francés —explicó Hermione—. Lo probé en vacaciones, este verano no, el anterior, y es muy rica. —Te creo sin necesidad de probarla —dijo Ron sirviéndose pastel. El Gran Comedor parecía mucho más lleno de lo usual, aunque había tan sólo unos veinte estudiantes más que de costumbre. Quizá fuera porque sus uniformes, que eran de colores diferentes, destacaban muy claramente contra el negro de las túnicas de Hogwarts. Una vez desprendidos de sus pieles, los alumnos de Durmstrang mostraban túnicas de color rojo sangre. A los veinte minutos de banquete, Hagrid entró furtivamente en el Gran Comedor a través de la puerta que estaba situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Ocupó su silla en un extremo de la mesa y saludó a Harry, Ron y Hermione con la mano vendada. —¿Están bien los escregutos, Hagrid? —le preguntó Harry. —Prosperando —respondió Hagrid, muy contento. —Sí, estoy seguro de que prosperan —dijo Ron en voz baja—. Parece que por fin han encontrado algo de comer que les gusta, ¿verdad? ¡Los dedos de Hagrid! En aquel momento dijo una voz: —«Pegdonad», ¿no «queguéis» _bouillabaisse_? Se trataba de la misma chica de Beauxbatons que se había reído durante el discurso de Dumbledore. Al fin se había quitado la bufanda. Una larga cortina de pelo rubio plateado le caía casi hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos muy azules y los dientes muy blancos y regulares. Ron se puso colorado. La miró, abrió la boca para contestar, pero de ella no salió nada más que un débil gorjeo. —Puedes llevártela —le dijo Harry, acercándole a la chica la sopera. —¿Habéis «tegminado» con ella? —Sí —repuso Ron sin aliento—. Sí, es deliciosa. La chica cogió la sopera y se la llevó con cuidado a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ron seguía mirándola con ojos desorbitados, como si nunca hubiera visto una chica. Harry se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa pareció sacar a Ron de su ensimismamiento. —¡Es una veela! —le dijo a Harry con voz ronca. —¡Por supuesto que no lo es! —repuso Hermione ásperamente—. No veo que nadie más se haya quedado mirándola con la boca abierta como un idiota. Pero no estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Cuando la chica cruzó el Gran Comedor muchos chicos volvieron la cabeza, y algunos se quedaban sin habla, igual que Ron. —¡Te digo que no es una chica normal! —exclamó Ron, haciéndose a un lado para verla mejor—. ¡Las de Hogwarts no están tan bien! —En Hogwarts las hay que están muy bien —contestó Harry, sin pensar. Daba la casualidad de que Cho Chang estaba sentada a unas pocas sillas de distancia de la chica del pelo plateado. —Cuando podáis apartar la vista de ahí —dijo Hermione—, veréis quién acaba de llegar. Señaló la mesa de los profesores, donde ya se habían ocupado los dos asientos vacíos. Ludo Bagman estaba sentado al otro lado del profesor Karkarov, en tanto que el señor Crouch, el jefe de Percy, ocupaba el asiento

que había al lado de Madame Maxime. —¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Harry sorprendido. —Son los que han organizado el Torneo de los tres magos, ¿no? —repuso Hermione—. Supongo que querían estar presentes en la inauguración. Cuando llegaron los postres, vieron también algunos dulces extraños. Ron examinó detenidamente una especie de crema pálida, y luego la desplazó un poco a la derecha, para que quedara bien visible desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Pero la chica que parecía una veela debía de haber comido ya bastante, y no se acercó a pedirla. Una vez limpios los platos de oro, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Todos en el Gran Comedor parecían emocionados y nerviosos. Con un estremecimiento, Harry se preguntó qué iba a suceder a continuación. Unos asientos más allá, Fred y George se inclinaban hacia delante, sin despegar los ojos de Dumbledore.

Ha llegado el momento —anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él—. El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre...

—¿El qué? —murmuró Harry. Ron se encogió de hombros. —... sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes, para aquellos que no los conocéis, permitidme que os presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional—, y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Al recordarlo vestido con su impecable traje en los Mundiales de quidditch, Harry pensó que no le pegaba la túnica de mago. El bigote de cepillo y la raya del pelo, tan recta, resultaban muy raros junto al pelo y la barba de Dumbledore, que eran largos y blancos. —Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos —continuó Dumbledore—, y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones. A la mención de la palabra «campeones», la atención de los alumnos aumentó aún más. Quizá Dumbledore percibió el repentino silencio, porque sonrió mientras decía:

Señor Filch, si tiene usted la bondad de traer el cofre... Filch, que había pasado inadvertido pero permanecía atento en un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción. —Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar —dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él—, y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro. Ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar.

Como todos sabéis, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones —continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad—, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después en la tercera tarea haya obtenido la Copa de los tres magos. Se alzara como Campeón Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego. Dumbledore sacó la varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado. Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien. —Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz —explicó Dumbledore—. Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la

noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir. »Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación —prosiguió Dumbledore—, trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años. »Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar vuestro nombre en el cáliz de fuego estáis firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que debéis estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer vuestra candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

¡Una raya de edad! —dijo Fred Weasley con ojos chispeantes de camino hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo—. Bueno, creo que bastará con una poción envejecedora para burlarla. Y, una vez que el nombre de alguien esté en el cáliz, ya no podrán hacer nada. Al cáliz le da igual que uno tenga diecisiete años o no. —Pero no creo que nadie menor de diecisiete años tenga ninguna posibilidad —objetó Hermione—. No hemos aprendido bastante... —Habla por ti —replicó George—. Tú lo vas a intentar, ¿no, Harry? Harry pensó un momento en la insistencia de Dumbledore en que nadie se ofreciera como candidato si no había cumplido los diecisiete años, pero luego volvió a imaginarse a sí mismo ganando el Torneo de los tres magos... Se preguntó hasta qué punto se enfadaría Dumbledore si alguien por debajo de los diecisiete hallaba la manera de cruzar la raya de edad... —¿Dónde está? —dijo Ron, que no escuchaba una palabra de la conversación, porque escrutaba la multitud para ver dónde se encontraba Krum—. Dumbledore no ha dicho nada de dónde van a dormir los de Durmstrang, ¿verdad? Pero su pregunta quedó respondida al instante. Habían llegado a la altura de la mesa de Slytherin, y Karkarov les metía prisa en aquel momento a sus

alumnos. —Al barco, vamos —les decía—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Viktor? ¿Has comido bastante? ¿Quieres que pida que te preparen un ponche en las cocinas? Harry vio que Krum negaba con la cabeza mientras se ponía su capa de pieles. —Profesor, a mí sí me gustaría tomar un ponche —dijo otro de los alumnos de Durmstrang. —No te lo he ofrecido a ti, Poliakov —contestó con brusquedad Karkarov, de cuyo rostro había desaparecido todo aire paternal—. Ya veo que has vuelto a mancharte de comida la pechera de la túnica, niño indeseable... Karkarov se volvió y marchó hacia la puerta por delante de sus alumnos. Llegó a ella exactamente al mismo tiempo que Harry, Ron y Hermione, y Harry se detuvo para cederle el paso. —Gracias —dijo Karkarov despreocupadamente, echándole una mirada. Y de repente Karkarov se quedó como helado. Volvió a mirar a Harry y dejó los ojos fijos en él, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Detrás de su director, también se detuvieron los alumnos de Durmstrang. Muy lentamente, los ojos de Karkarov fueron ascendiendo por la cara de Harry hasta llegar a la cicatriz. También sus alumnos observaban a Harry con curiosidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry veía en sus caras la expresión de haber caído en la cuenta de algo. El chico que se había manchado de comida la pechera le dio un codazo a la chica que estaba a su lado y señaló sin disimulo la frente de Harry. —Sí, es Harry Potter —dijo desde detrás de ellos una voz gruñona. El profesor Karkarov se dio la vuelta. _Ojoloco_ Moody estaba allí, apoyando todo su peso en el bastón y observando con su ojo mágico, sin parpadear, al director de Durmstrang. Ante los ojos de Harry, Karkarov palideció y le dirigió a Moody una mirada terrible, mezcla de furia y miedo. —¡Tú! —exclamó, mirando a Moody como si no diera crédito a sus ojos. —Sí, yo —contestó Moody muy serio—. Y, a no ser que tengas algo que decirle a Potter, Karkarov, deberías salir. Estás obstruyendo el paso. Era cierto. La mitad de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor aguardaban tras ellos, y se ponían de puntillas para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba el atasco. Sin pronunciar otra palabra, el profesor Karkarov salió con sus alumnos. Moody clavó los ojos en su espalda y, con un gesto de intenso desagrado, lo siguió con la vista hasta que se alejó. Como al día siguiente era sábado, lo normal habría sido que la mayoría de los alumnos bajaran tarde a desayunar. Sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Hermione no fueron los únicos que se levantaron mucho antes de lo habitual en días de fiesta. Al bajar al vestíbulo vieron a unas veinte personas agrupadas allí, algunas comiendo tostadas, y todas contemplando el cáliz de fuego. Lo habían colocado en el centro del vestíbulo, encima del taburete sobre el que se ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. En el suelo, a su alrededor, una fina línea de color dorado formaba un círculo de tres metros de radio. —¿Ya ha dejado alguien su nombre? —le preguntó Ron algo nervioso a una de tercero. —Todos los de Durmstrang —contestó ella—. Pero de momento no he

visto a ninguno de Hogwarts. —Seguro que lo hicieron ayer después de que los demás nos acostamos —dijo Harry—. Yo lo habría hecho así si me fuera a presentar: preferiría que no me viera nadie. ¿Y si el cáliz te manda a freír espárragos? Alguien se reía detrás de Harry. Al volverse, vio a Fred, George y Lee Jordan que bajaban corriendo la escalera. Los tres parecían muy nerviosos. —Ya está —les dijo Fred a Harry, Ron y Hermione en tono triunfal—. Acabamos de tomárnosla. —¿El qué? —preguntó Ron. —La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito —respondió Fred. —Una gota cada uno —explicó George, frotándose las manos con júbilo—. Sólo necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos. —Si uno de nosotros gana, repartiremos el premio entre los tres —añadió Lee, con una amplia sonrisa. —No estoy muy convencida de que funcione, ¿sabéis? Seguro que Dumbledore ha pensado en eso —les advirtió Hermione. Fred, George y Lee no le hicieron caso. —¿Listos? —les dijo Fred a los otros dos, temblando de emoción—. Entonces, vamos. Yo voy primero... Harry observó, fascinado, cómo Fred se sacaba del bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino con las palabras: «Fred Weasley, Hogwarts.» Fred avanzó hasta el borde de la línea y se quedó allí, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies como un saltador de trampolín que se dispusiera a tirarse desde veinte metros de altura. Luego, observado por todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo, tomó aire y dio un paso para cruzar la línea.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry creyó que el truco había funcionado. George, desde luego, también lo creyó, porque profirió un grito de triunfo y avanzó tras Fred. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera echado un invisible lanzador de peso. Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un «¡plin!» y a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y blanca. En el vestíbulo, todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro. —Os lo advertí —dijo la voz profunda de alguien que parecía estar divirtiéndose, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver salir del Gran Comedor al profesor Dumbledore. Examinó a Fred y George con los ojos brillantes—. Os sugiero que vayáis los dos a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Está atendiendo ya a la señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw, y al señor Summers, de Hufflepuff, que también decidieron envejecerse un poquito. Aunque tengo que decir que me gusta más vuestra barba que la que les ha salido a ellos.

Fred y George salieron para la enfermería acompañados por Lee, que se partía de risa, y Harry, Ron y Hermione, que también se reían con ganas, entraron a desayunar.

Habían cambiado la decoración del Gran Comedor. Como era Halloween, una nube de murciélagos vivos revoloteaba por el techo encantado mientras cientos de calabazas lanzaban macabras sonrisas desde cada rincón. Se encaminaron hacia donde estaban Dean y Seamus, que hablaban sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts que tenían diecisiete años o más y que podrían intentar participar. —Corre por ahí el rumor de que Warrington se ha levantado temprano para echar el pergamino con su nombre —le dijo Dean a Harry—. Sí, hombre, ese tío grande de Slytherin que parece un oso perezoso... Harry, que se había enfrentado a Warrington en quidditch, movió la cabeza

en señal de disgusto. —¡Espero que no tengamos de campeón a nadie de Slytherin! —Y los de Hufflepuff hablan todos de Diggory de Fenix que debería animarse a representar al colegio ya tiene los 17 cumplidos y es su ultimo año—comentó Seamus con desdén—. Pero no creo que quiera arriesgarse a perder su belleza.

—¡Escuchad! —dijo Hermione repentinamente. En el vestíbulo estaban lanzando vítores. Se volvieron todos en sus asientos y vieron entrar en el Gran Comedor, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza, a Angelina Johnson. Era una chica de color, alta, que jugaba como cazadora en el equipo de quidditch de Fenix-Gryffindor. Angelina fue hacia ellos, se sentó y dijo: —¡Bueno, lo he hecho! ¡Acabo de echar mi nombre! —¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Ron, impresionado. —Pero ¿tienes diecisiete años? —inquirió Harry. —Claro que los tiene. Porque si no le habría salido barba, ¿no? —dijo Ron. —Mi cumpleaños fue la semana pasada —explicó Angelina. —Bueno, me alegro de que entren dos por Fenix —declaró Hermione—. ¡Espero que quedes tú, Angelina! —Gracias, Hermione —contestó Angelina sonriéndole. —Sí, mejor tú que Diggory el hermoso —dijo Ron, lo que arrancó miradas de rencor de unos de Hufflepuff que pasaban al lado. Y Hermione le dijo a Angelina lo que pasa es que como ni sus hemanos con trampa pudieron entrar y el sigue acomplejadado y lleno de envidia pues se enojan por no tener la edad ni comprender porque la pusieron con esa edad —¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó Ron a Harry y Hermione cuando hubieron terminado el desayuno y salían del Gran Comedor. —Aún no hemos bajado a visitar a Hagrid —comentó Harry. —Bien —dijo Ron—, mientras no nos pida que donemos los dedos para que coman los escregutos... A Hermione se le iluminó súbitamente la cara. —¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que todavía no le he pedido a Hagrid que se afilie a la P.D.C.M.! —dijo con alegría—. ¿Querréis esperarme un momento mientras subo y cojo las insignias? —Pero ¿qué pretende? —dijo Ron, exasperado, mientras Hermione subía por la escalinata de mármol. —Eh, Ron —le advirtió Harry—, por ahí viene tu amiga... Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons estaban entrando por la puerta principal, provenientes de los terrenos del colegio, y entre ellos llegaba la chica veela. Los que estaban alrededor del cáliz de fuego se echaron atrás para dejarlos pasar, y se los comían con los ojos. Madame Maxime entró en el vestíbulo detrás de sus alumnos y los hizo colocarse en fila. Uno a uno, los alumnos de Beauxbatons fueron cruzando la raya de edad y depositando en las llamas de un blanco azulado sus pedazos de pergamino. Cada vez que caía un nombre al fuego, éste se volvía momentáneamente rojo y arrojaba chispas. —¿Qué crees que harán los que no sean elegidos? —le susurró Ron a Harry mientras la chica veela dejaba caer al fuego su trozo de pergamino—. ¿Crees que volverán a su colegio, o se quedarán para presenciar el Torneo? —No lo sé —dijo Harry—. Supongo que se quedarán, porque Madame Maxime tiene que estar en el tribunal, ¿no? Cuando todos los estudiantes de Beauxbatons hubieron presentado sus nombres, Madame Maxime los hizo volver a salir del castillo. —¿Dónde dormirán? —preguntó Ron, acercándose a la puerta y observándolos. Un sonoro traqueteo anunció tras ellos la reaparición de Hermione, que llevaba consigo las insignias de la P.D.C.M. —¡Démonos prisa! —dijo Ron, y bajó de un salto la escalinata de piedra, sin apartar los ojos de la chica veela, que iba con Madame Maxime por la mitad de la explanada. Al acercarse a la cabaña de Hagrid, al borde del bosque prohibido, el misterio de los dormitorios de los de Beauxbatons quedó disipado. El gigantesco carruaje de color azul claro en el que habían llegado estaba aparcado a unos doscientos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, y los de Beauxbatons entraron en él de nuevo. Al lado, en un improvisado potrero, pacían los caballos de tamaño de elefantes que habían tirado del carruaje. Harry llamó a la puerta de Hagrid, y los estruendosos ladridos de _Fang_ respondieron al instante. —¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Hagrid, después de abrir la puerta de golpe y verlos—. ¡Creía que no os acordabais de dónde vivo! —Hemos estado muy ocupados, Hag... —empezó a decir Hermione, pero se detuvo de pronto, estupefacta, al ver a Hagrid. Hagrid llevaba su mejor traje peludo de color marrón (francamente horrible), con una corbata a cuadros amarillos y naranja. Y eso no era lo peor: era evidente que había tratado de peinarse usando grandes cantidades de lo que parecía aceite lubricante hasta alisar el pelo formando dos coletas. Puede que hubiera querido hacerse una coleta como la de Bill y se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía demasiado pelo. A Hagrid aquel tocado le sentaba como a un santo dos pistolas. Durante un instante Hermione lo miró con ojos desorbitados, y luego, obviamente decidiendo no hacer ningún comentario, dijo: —Eh... ¿dónde están los escregutos? —Andan entre las calabazas —repuso Hagrid contento—. Se están poniendo grandes: ya deben de tener cerca de un metro. El único problema es que han empezado a matarse unos a otros. —¡No!, ¿de verdad? —dijo Hermione, echándole a Ron una dura mirada para que se callara, porque éste, viendo el peinado de Hagrid, acababa de abrir la boca para comentar algo. —Sí —contestó Hagrid con tristeza—. Pero están bien. Los he separado en cajas, y aún quedan unos veinte. —Bueno, eso es una suerte —comentó Ron. Hagrid no percibió el

sarcasmo de la frase. La cabaña de Hagrid constaba de una dos habitación, uno de cuyos rincones se hallaba ocupado por una cama gigante cubierta con un edredón de

retazos multicolores. Delante de la chimenea había una mesa de madera, también de enorme tamaño, y unas sillas, sobre las que colgaban unos cuantos jamones curados y aves muertas. Se sentaron a la mesa mientras Hagrid comenzaba a preparar el té, y no tardaron en hablar sobre el Torneo de los tres magos. Hagrid parecía tan nervioso como ellos a causa del Torneo. —Esperad y veréis —dijo, entusiasmado—. No tenéis más que esperar. Vais a ver lo que no habéis visto nunca. La primera prueba... Ah, pero se supone que no debo decir nada. —¡Vamos, Hagrid! —lo animaron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pero él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al mismo tiempo. —No, no, no quiero estropearlo por vosotros. Pero os aseguro que será muy espectacular. Los campeones van a tener en qué demostrar su valía. ¡Nunca creí que viviría lo bastante para ver una nueva edición del Torneo de los tres magos! Terminaron comiendo con Hagrid, aunque no comieron mucho: Hagrid había preparado lo que decía que era un estofado de buey, pero, cuando Hermione sacó una garra de su plato, los tres amigos perdieron gran parte del apetito. Sin embargo, lo pasaron bastante bien intentando sonsacar a Hagrid cuáles iban a ser las pruebas del Torneo, especulando qué candidatos elegiría el cáliz de fuego y preguntándose si Fred y George habrían vuelto a ser barbilampiños. A media tarde empezó a caer una lluvia suave. Resultaba muy agradable estar sentados junto al fuego, escuchando el suave golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra los cristales de la ventana, viendo a Hagrid zurcir calcetines y discutir con Hermione sobre los elfos domésticos, porque él se negó tajantemente a afiliarse a la P.D.C.M. cuando ella le mostró las insignias. —Eso sería jugarles una mala pasada, Hermione —dijo Hagrid gravemente, enhebrando un grueso hilo amarillo en una enorme aguja de hueso—. Lo de cuidar a los humanos forma parte de su naturaleza. Es lo que les gusta, ¿te das cuenta? Los harías muy desgraciados si los apartaras de su trabajo, y si intentaras liberarlos se lo tomarían como un insulto. —Pero Harry liberó a Dobby, ¡y él se puso loco de contento! —objetó Hermione—. ¡Y nos han dicho que ahora quiere que le paguen! —Sí, bien, en todas partes hay quien se desmadra. No niego que haya elfos raros a los que les gustaría ser libres, pero nunca conseguirías convencer a la mayoría. No, nada de eso, Hermione.

Hacia las cinco y media se hacía de noche, y Ron, Harry y Hermione decidieron que era el momento de volver al castillo para el banquete de Halloween. Y, lo más importante de todo, para el anuncio de los campeones de los colegios. —Voy con vosotros —dijo Hagrid, dejando la labor—. Esperad un segundo. Hagrid se levantó, fue hasta la cómoda que había junto a la cama y empezó a buscar algo dentro de ella. No pusieron mucha atención hasta que un olor horrendo les llegó a las narices. Entre toses, Ron preguntó: —¿Qué es eso, Hagrid? —¿Qué, no os gusta? —dijo Hagrid, volviéndose con una botella grande en la mano. —¿Es una loción para después del afeitado? —preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz. —Eh... es agua de colonia —murmuró Hagrid. Se había ruborizado—. Tal vez me he puesto demasiada. Voy a quitarme un poco, esperad... Salió de la cabaña ruidosamente, y lo vieron lavarse con vigor en el barril con agua que había al otro lado de la ventana. —¿Agua de colonia? —se preguntó Hermione sorprendida—. ¿Hagrid? —¿Y qué me decís del traje y del peinado? —preguntó a su vez Harry en voz baja. —¡Mirad! —dijo de pronto Ron, señalando algo fuera de la ventana. Hagrid acababa de enderezarse y de volverse. Si antes se había ruborizado, aquello no había sido nada comparado con lo de aquel momento. Levantándose muy despacio para que Hagrid no se diera cuenta, Harry, Ron y Hermione echaron un vistazo por la ventana y vieron que Madame Maxime y los alumnos de Beauxbatons acababan de salir del carruaje, evidentemente para acudir, como ellos, al banquete. No oían nada de lo que decía Hagrid, pero se dirigía a Madame Maxime con una expresión embelesada que Harry sólo le había visto una vez: cuando contemplaba a _Norberto_ , el cachorro de dragón.

¡Se va al castillo con ella! —exclamó Hermione, indignada—. ¡Creía queiba a ir con nosotros! Sin siquiera volver la vista hacia la cabaña, Hagrid caminaba pesadamente a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts al lado de Madame Maxime. Detrás de ellos iban los alumnos de Beauxbatons, casi corriendo para poder seguir las enormes zancadas de los dos gigantes. —¡Le gusta! —dijo Ron, incrédulo—. Bueno, si terminan teniendo niños, batirán un récord mundial. Seguro que pesarán alrededor de una tonelada. Salieron de la cabaña y cerraron la puerta. Fuera estaba ya sorprendentemente oscuro. Se arrebujaron bien en la capa y empezaron a subir la cuesta. —¡Mirad, son ellos! —susurró Hermione. El grupo de Durmstrang subía desde el lago hacia el castillo. Viktor Krum caminaba junto a Karkarov, y los otros alumnos de Durmstrang los seguían un poco rezagados. Ron observó a Krum emocionado, pero éste no miró a ningún lado al entrar por la puerta principal, un poco por delante de Hermione, Ron y Harry. Una vez dentro vieron que el Gran Comedor, iluminado por velas, estaba casi abarrotado. Habían quitado del vestíbulo el cáliz de fuego y lo habían puesto delante de la silla vacía de Dumbledore, sobre la mesa de los profesores. Fred y George, nuevamente lampiños, parecían haber encajado bastante bien la decepción. —Espero que salga Angelina —dijo Fred mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaban. —¡Yo también! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Bueno, pronto lo sabremos! El banquete de Halloween les pareció mucho más largo de lo habitual. Harry no disfrutó la insólita comida tanto como la habría disfrutado cualquier otro día. Como todos cuantos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor —a juzgar por los cuellos que se giraban ucontinuamente, las expresiones de impaciencia, las piernas que se movían nerviosas y la gente que se levantaba para ver si Dumbledore ya había terminado de comer—, Harry sólo deseaba que la cena terminara y anunciaran quiénes habían quedado seleccionados como campeones. Por fin, los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. El señor Crouch, en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido. —Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión —anunció Dumbledore—. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa—, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que obrillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacia daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes. —De un instante a otro —susurró Lee Jordan, dos asientos más allá de Harry. De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito. Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

—El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó con voz alta y clara— será Viktor Krum.

Una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Harry vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua. —¡Bravo, Viktor! —bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos—. ¡Sabía que serías tú! Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore—es ¡Fleur Delacour!

¡Es ella, —gritó Ron, cuando la chica se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts... Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Cedric Diggory!

El jaleo proveniente de la mesa de Fenix y al lado de Hufflepuff, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos vosotros, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, daréis a vuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a... Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino. Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

—El campeón de Fenix es Harry Potter.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **EL CUARTO CAMPEON**

Harry permaneció sentado, consciente de que todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor lo miraban. Se sentía aturdido, atontado. Debía de estar soñando. O no había oído bien. Nadie aplaudía. Un zumbido como de abejas enfurecidas comenzaba a llenar el salón. Algunos alumnos se levantaban para ver mejor a Harry, que seguía inmóvil, sentado en su sitio. En la mesa de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore, con el que cuchicheó impetuosamente. El profesor Dumbledore inclinaba hacia ella la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Harry se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione. Más allá de ellos, vio que todos los demás ocupantes de la larga mesa de Fenix lo miraban con la boca abierta. —Yo no puse mi nombre —dijo Harry, totalmente confuso—. Vosotros lo sabéis. Uno y otro le devolvieron la misma mirada de aturdimiento. En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto afirmativo a la profesora McGonagall. —¡Harry Potter! —llamó—. ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor! —Vamos —le susurró Hermione, dándole a Harry un leve empujón. Harry se puso en pie, Avanzó por el hueco que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Fenix. La mesa de los profesores no parecía hallarse más cerca aunque él caminara hacia ella, y notaba la mirada de cientos y cientos de ojos, como si cada uno de ellos fuera un reflector. El zumbido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Después de lo que le pareció una hora, se halló delante de Dumbledore y notó las miradas de todos los profesores. —Bueno... cruza la puerta, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, sin sonreír. Harry pasó por la mesa de profesores. Hagrid, sentado justo en un extremo, no le guiñó un ojo, ni levantó la mano, ni hizo ninguna de sus habituales señas de saludo. Parecía completamente aturdido y, al pasar Harry, lo miró como hacían todos los demás. Harry salió del Gran Comedor y se encontró en una sala más pequeña, decorada con retratos de brujos y brujas. Delante de él, en la chimenea, crepitaba un fuego acogedor. Cuando entró, las caras de los retratados se volvieron hacia él. Vio que una bruja con el rostro lleno de arrugas salía precipitadamente de los límites de su marco y se iba al cuadro vecino, que era el retrato de un mago con bigotes de foca. La bruja del rostro arrugado empezó a susurrarle algo al oído. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour estaban junto a la chimenea. Krum, cabizbajo y siniestro, se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea, ligeramente separado de los otros dos. Cedric, de pie con las manos a la espalda, observaba el fuego. Fleur Delacour lo miró cuando entró y volvió a echarse para atrás su largo pelo plateado.

¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, creyendo que había entrado para transmitirles algún mensaje—. ¿«Quieguen» que volvamos al «comedog»? Harry no sabía cómo explicar lo que acababa de suceder. Se quedó allí quieto, mirando a los tres campeones, sorprendido de lo altos que parecían. Oyó detrás un ruido de pasos apresurados. Era Ludo, que entraba en la sala. Cogió del brazo a Harry y lo llevó hacia delante. —¡Extraordinario! —susurró, apretándole el brazo—. ¡Absolutamente extraordinario! Caballeros... señorita —añadió, acercándose al fuego y dirigiéndose a los otros tres—. ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del Torneo de los tres magos? Viktor Krum se enderezó. Su hosca cara se ensombreció al examinar a Harry. Cedric parecía desconcertado: pasó la vista de Bagman a Harry y de Harry a Bagman como si estuviera convencido de que había oído mal. Fleur Delacour, sin embargo, se sacudió el pelo y dijo con una sonrisa: —¡Oh, un chiste muy «divegtido», «señog» Bagman! —¿Un chiste? —repitió Bagman, desconcertado—. ¡No, no, en absoluto! ¡El nombre de Harry acaba de salir del cáliz de fuego! Krum contrajo levemente sus espesas cejas negras. Cedric seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de cortés desconcierto. Fleur frunció el entrecejo. —«Pego» es evidente que ha habido un «egog» —le dijo a Bagman con desdén—. Él no puede «competig». Es demasiado joven. —Bueno... esto ha sido muy extraño —reconoció Bagman, frotándose la barbilla impecablemente afeitada y mirando sonriente a Harry—. Pero, como sabéis, la restricción es una novedad de este año, impuesta sólo como medida extra de seguridad. Y como su nombre ha salido del cáliz de fuego... Quiero decir que no creo que ahora haya ninguna posibilidad de hacer algo para impedirlo. Son las reglas, Harry, y no tienes más remedio que concursar. Tendrás que hacerlo lo mejor que puedas...

Detrás de ellos, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un grupo numeroso de gente: el profesor Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por el señor Crouch, el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape. Antes de que la profesora McGonagall cerrara la puerta, Harry oyó el rumor de los cientos de estudiantes que estaban al otro lado del muro. —¡Madame Maxime! —dijo Fleur de inmediato, caminando con decisión hacia la directora de su academia—. ¡Dicen que este niño también va a «competig»! En medio de su aturdimiento e incredulidad, Harry sintió una punzada de ira: «¿Niño?» Madame Maxime se había erguido completamente hasta alcanzar toda su considerable altura. La parte superior de la cabeza rozó en la araña llena de velas, y el pecho gigantesco, cubierto de satén negro, pareció inflarse. —¿Qué significa todo esto, «Dumbledog»? —preguntó imperiosamente. —Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, Dumbledore —dijo el profesor

Karkarov. Mostraba una tensa sonrisa, y sus azules ojos parecían pedazos de hielo—. ¿Dos campeones de Hogwarts? No recuerdo que nadie me explicara que el colegio anfitrión tuviera derecho a dos campeones. ¿O es que no he leído las normas con el suficiente cuidado? Soltó una risa breve y desagradable. — _C'est impossible!_ —exclamó Madame Maxime, apoyando su enorme mano llena de soberbias cuentas de ópalo sobre el hombro de Fleur—. «Hogwag» no puede «teneg» dos campeones. Es absolutamente injusto. —Creíamos que tu raya de edad rechazaría a los aspirantes más jóvenes, Dumbledore —añadió Karkarov, sin perder su sonrisa, aunque tenía los ojos más fríos que nunca—. De no ser así, habríamos traído una más amplia selección

de candidatos de nuestros colegios. —No es culpa de nadie más que de Potter, Karkarov

Dijo con firmeza Dumbledore, intentando descifrar la expresión de los ojos tras las gafas de media luna. —¿Echaste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, Harry? —le preguntó

Dumbledore con tono calmado. —No —contestó Harry, muy consciente de que todos lo observaban con gran atención. Semioculto en la sombra, Kasparov profirió una suave exclamación de incredulidad. —¿Le pediste a algún alumno mayor que echara tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego? —inquirió el director, sin hacer caso a Kasparov. —No —respondió Harry con vehemencia. —¡Ah, «pog» supuesto está mintiendo! —gritó Madame Maxime. Snape agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, con un rictus en los labios. —Él no pudo cruzar la raya de edad —dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo en ese punto... —«Dumbledog» pudo «habeg» cometido algún «egog» —replicó Madame Maxime, encogiéndose de hombros. —Por supuesto, eso es posible —admitió Dumbledore por cortesía. —¡Sabes perfectamente que no has cometido error alguno, Dumbledore! —repuso airada la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Por Dios, qué absurdo! ¡Harry no pudo traspasar por sí mismo la raya! Y, puesto que el profesor Dumbledore está seguro de que Harry no convenció a ningún alumno mayor para que lo hiciera por él, mi parecer es que eso debería bastarnos a los demás. Y le dirigió al profesor Snape una mirada encolerizada. —Señor Crouch... señor Bagman —dijo Karkarov, de nuevo con voz afectada—, ustedes son nuestros jueces imparciales. Supongo que estarán de acuerdo en que esto es completamente irregular. Bagman se pasó un pañuelo por la cara, redonda e infantil, y miró al señor Crouch, que estaba fuera del círculo iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea y tenía el rostro medio oculto en la sombra. Su aspecto era vagamente misterioso, y la semioscuridad lo hacia parecer mucho más viejo, dándole una apariencia casi de calavera. Pero, al hablar, su voz fue tan cortante como

siempre:

Hay que seguir las reglas, y las reglas establecen claramente que aquellas personas cuyos nombres salgan del cáliz de fuego estarán obligadas a competir en el Torneo. —Bien, Barty conoce el reglamento de cabo a rabo —dijo Bagman, sonriendo y volviéndose hacia Karkarov y Madame Maxime, como si el asunto estuviera cerrado. —Insisto en que se vuelva a proponer a consideración el nombre del resto de mis alumnos —dijo Karkarov. La sonrisa y el tono afectado habían desaparecido. De hecho, la expresión de su rostro no era nada agradable—. Vuelve a sacar el cáliz de fuego, y continuaremos añadiendo nombres hasta que cada colegio cuente con dos campeones. No pido más que lo justo, Dumbledore. —Pero, Karkarov, no es así como funciona el cáliz de fuego —objetó Bagman—. El cáliz acaba de apagarse y no volverá a arder hasta el comienzo del próximo Torneo. —¡En el que, desde luego, Durmstrang no participará! —estalló Karkarov— . ¡Después de todos nuestros encuentros, negociaciones y compromisos, no esperaba que ocurriera algo de esta naturaleza! ¡Estoy tentado de irme ahora mismo! —Ésa es una falsa amenaza, Karkarov —gruñó una voz, junto a la puerta—. Ahora no puedes retirar a tu campeón. Está obligado a competir. Como dijo Dumbledore, ha firmado un contrato mágico vinculante. Te conviene, ¿eh? Moody acababa de entrar en la sala. Se acercó al fuego cojeando, y, a

cada paso que daba, retumbaba la pata de palo. —¿Que si me conviene? —repitió Karkarov—. Me temo que no te comprendo, Moody. A Harry le pareció que Karkarov intentaba adoptar un tono de desdén, como si ni siquiera mereciera la pena escuchar lo que Moody decía, pero las manos traicionaban sus sentimientos. Estaban apretadas en sendos puños. —¿No me entiendes? —dijo Moody en voz baja—. Pues es muy sencillo, Karkarov. Tan sencillo como que alguien eche el nombre de Potter en ese cáliz sabiendo que si sale se verá forzado a participar.

¡Evidentemente, alguien tenía mucho empeño en que «Hogwag tuviega» el doble de «opogiunidades»! —declaró Madame Maxime. —Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Madame Máxime —asintió Karkarov, haciendo ante ella una leve reverencia—. Voy a presentar mi queja ante el Ministerio de Magia y la Confederación Internacional de Magos... —Si alguien tiene motivos para quejarse es Potter —gruñó Moody—, y, sin

embargo, es curioso... No le oigo decir ni medio... —¿Y «pog» qué «tendgía» que «quejagse»? —estalló Fleur Delacour, dando una patada en el suelo—. Va a «podeg pagticipag», ¿no? ¡Todos hemos soñado «dugante» semanas y semanas con «seg» elegidos! Mil galeones en metálico... ¡es una «opogtunidad pog» la que muchos «moguiguían»! Lamento Diferir con Usted Madam El joven mas rico del Mundo no requiere mil galeones de eso se lo puede asegurar en el banco Madam le respondió Dumbledore —Tal vez alguien espera que Potter muera por ella —replicó Moody, con

un levísimo matiz de exasperación en la voz. A estas palabras les siguió un silencio extremadamente tenso. Ludo Bagman, que parecía muy nervioso, se alzaba sobre las puntas de los pies y volvía apoyarse sobre las plantas. —Pero hombre, Moody... ¡vaya cosas dices! —protestó. —Como todo el mundo sabe, el profesor Moody da la mañana por perdida si no ha descubierto antes de la comida media docena de intentos de asesinato —dijo en voz alta Karkarov—. Por lo que parece, ahora les está enseñando a sus alumnos a hacer lo mismo. Una rara cualidad en un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dumbledore, pero no dudo que tenías tus motivos para contratarlo. —Conque imagino cosas, ¿eh? —gruñó Moody—. Conque veo cosas, ¿eh? Fue una bruja o un mago competente el que echó el nombre del muchacho en el cáliz. —¡Ah!, ¿qué prueba hay de eso? —preguntó Madame Maxime, alzando sus enormes manos. —¡Que consiguió engañar a un objeto mágico extraordinario! —replicó Moody—. Para hacerle olvidar al cáliz de fuego que sólo compiten tres colegios tuvo que usarse un encantamiento confundidor excepcionalmente fuerte... Porque creo estar en lo cierto al suponer que propuso el nombre de Potter como representante de un cuarto colegio, para asegurarse de que era el único en su grupo recuerden de que lo nombro del colegio Fenix no de **Hogwarts**... —Parece que has pensado mucho en ello, Moody —apuntó Karkarov con frialdad—, y la verdad es que te ha quedado una teoría muy ingeniosa... aunque he oído que recientemente se te metió en la cabeza que uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños contenía un huevo de basilisco astutamente disimulado, y lo hiciste trizas antes de darte cuenta de que era un reloj de mesa. Así que nos disculparás si no te tomamos demasiado en serio... —Hay gente que puede aprovecharse de las situaciones más inocentes — contestó Moody con voz amenazante—. Mi trabajo consiste en pensar cómo obran los magos tenebrosos, Karkarov, como deberías recordar. —¡Alastor! —dijo Dumbledore en tono de advertencia. Por un momento, Harry se preguntó a quién se estaba dirigiendo, pero luego comprendió que Ojoloco no podía ser el verdadero nombre de Moody.

Éste se calló, aunque siguió mirando con satisfacción a Karkarov, que tenía el rostro encendido de cólera. —No sabemos cómo se ha originado esta situación —continuó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a todos los reunidos en la sala—. Pero me parece que no nos queda más remedio que aceptar las cosas tal como están. Tanto Cedric como Harry han sido seleccionados para competir en el Torneo. Y eso es lo que tendrán que hacer. —Ah, «pego, Dumbledog»... —Mi querida Madame Maxime, si se le ha ocurrido a usted una alternativa, estaré encantado de escucharla. Dumbledore aguardó, pero Madame Maxime no dijo nada; se limitó a mirarlo duramente. Y no era la única: Karkarov parecía furioso, estaba lívido. Bagman, en cambio, parecía bastante entusiasmado. —Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a ello, entonces? —dijo frotándose las manos y sonriendo a todo el mundo—. Tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros campeones, ¿no? Barty, ¿quieres hacer el honor? El señor Crouch pareció salir de un profundo ensueño. —Sí —respondió—, las instrucciones. Sí... la primera prueba... Fue hacia la zona iluminada por el fuego. De cerca, a Harry le pareció que se encontraba enfermo. Se lo veía ojeroso, y la piel, arrugada y reseca, mostraba un aspecto que no era el que tenía durante los Mundiales de quidditch. —La primera prueba está pensada para medir vuestro coraje y volor —les explicó a Harry, Cedric, Fleur y Krum—, así que no os vamos a decir en qué consiste. El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un mago,y el valor muy importante... »La primera prueba se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, ante los demás estudiantes y el tribunal. »A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Harán frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación a los campeones, éstos quedarán exentos de los exámenes de fin de año.

El señor Crouch se volvió hacia Dumbledore. —Eso es todo, ¿no, Albus? —Creo que sí —respondió Dumbledore, que observaba al señor Crouch con algo de preocupación—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar la noche en Hogwarts, Barty?

—No, Dumbledore, tengo que volver al Ministerio—contestó el señor Crouch—. Es un momento muy dificil, tenemos mucho trabajo. He dejado a cargo al joven Weatherby... Es muy entusiasta; a decir verdad, quizá sea demasiado entusiasta... —Al menos tomarás algo de beber antes de irte... —insistió Dumbledore. —Vamos, Barty. ¡Yo me voy a quedar! —dijo Bagman muy animado—. Ahora es en Hogwarts donde ocurren las cosas, ya lo sabes. ¡Es mucho más emocionante que la oficina! —Creo que no, Ludo —contestó Crouch, con algo de su sempieterna impaciencia.

Profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, ¿una bebida antes de que nos retiremos a descansar? —ofreció Dumbledore. Pero Madame Maxime ya le había pasado a Fleur un brazo por los hombros y la sacaba rápidamente de la sala. Harry las oyó hablar muy rápido en francés al salir al Gran Comedor. Karkarov le hizo a Krum una seña, y ellos también salieron, aunque en silencio. —Harry, Cedric, os recomiendo que subáis a los dormitorios —les dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles—. Estoy seguro de que las casas de Fenix y Hufflepuff os aguardan para celebrarlo con vosotros, y no estaría bien privarlas de esta excelente excusa para armar jaleo. Harry miró a Cedric, que asintió con la cabeza, y salieron juntos. El Gran Comedor se hallaba desierto. Las velas, casi consumidas ya, conferían a las dentadas sonrisas de las calabazas un aspecto misterioso y titilante. —O sea —comentó Cedric con una sutil sonrisa— ¡que volvemos a jugar el uno contra el otro! —Eso parece —repuso Harry. No se le ocurría nada que decir. En su cabeza reinaba una confusión total, como si le hubieran robado el cerebro. —Bueno, cuéntame —le dijo Cedric cuando entraban en el vestíbulo, pálidamente iluminado por las antorchas—. ¿Cómo hiciste para dejar tu nombre? —No lo hice —le contestó Harry levantando la mirada hacia él—. Yo no lo puse. He dicho la verdad. —Ah... vale —respondió Cedric. Era evidente que le creía entonces es como dice Moody—. Bueno... hasta mañana, pues. En vez de continuar por la escalinata de mármol, Cedric y Harry llegaron al retablo de piedra dieron la contraseña y se metió por el paso para la casa de Fenix, Harry todo el trayecto pensabal. ¿Iba a creerle alguien aparte de Ron y Hermione, o pensarían todos que él mismo se había apuntado para el Torneo? Pero ¿cómo podía creer eso nadie, cuando iba a enfrentarse a tres competidores que habían recibido tres años más de educación mágica que él, cuando tendría que enfrentarse a unas pruebas que no sólo serían muy peligrosas, sino que debían ser realizadas ante cientos de personas? Sí, es verdad que había pensado en ser campeón: había dejado volar la imaginación. Pero había sido una especie de sueño. En ningún momento había considerado la posibilidad de entrar... Pero había alguien que sí lo había considerado, alguien que quería que participara en el Torneo, y se había asegurado de que entraba. ¿Por qué? ¿ para que muriera?. A Harry no le costó responderse esa última pregunta. Sí, había alguien que deseaba que muriera, había alguien que quería matarlo desde antes de que cumpliera un año: lord Voldemort. Pero ¿cómo podía Voldemort haber echado el nombre de Harry en el cáliz de fuego? Se suponía que estaba muy lejos, en algún país distante, solo, oculto, débil e impotente... Pero, en aquel sueño que había tenido justo antes de despertarse con el dolor en la cicatriz, Voldemort no se hallaba solo: hablaba con Colagusano, tramaba con él el asesinato de Harry... Harry se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse de pronto delante del Retablo de los fenix. porque apenas se había percatado de adónde lo llevaban los pies. ésa es la contraseña —dijo en tono apaciguador el Fenix, separándose de su compañero para dejarlo pasar a la sala común. El jaleo que estalló ante Harry al abrirse el retrato casi lo hace retroceder. Al segundo siguiente se vio arrastrado dentro de la sala común por doce pares de manos y rodeado por todos los integrantes de la casa de fenix, Hufflepuff y de Gryffindor, que gritaban, aplaudían y silbaban. —¡Tendrías que habernos dicho que ibas a participar! —gritó Fred. Parecía en parte enfadado y en parte impresionado. —¿Cómo te las arreglaste para que no te saliera barba? ¡Increíble! —gritó George. —No lo hice —respondió Harry—. No sé cómo... Pero Angelina se abalanzaba en aquel momento hacia él.—¡Ah, ya que no soy yo, me alegro de que por lo menos sean dos de Fenix...! —¡Ahora podrás tomarte la revancha contra Diggory por lo del último partido de quidditch, Harry! —le dijo chillando Katie Bell, otra de las cazadoras del equipo de Fenix-Gryffindor. —Tenemos algo de comida, Harry. Ven a tomar algo... —No tengo hambre. Ya comí bastante en el banquete. Pero nadie quería escuchar que no tenía hambre, nadie quería escucharque él no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, nadie en absoluto se daba cuenta de que no estaba de humor para celebraciones... Lee Jordan había sacado de algún lado dos estandarte de Fenix y se empeñó en ponérselo a Harry y a Cedryc a modo de capa. Harry no pudo zafarse. Cada vez que intentaba escabullirse por la escalera hacia los dormitorios, sus compañeros cerraban filas obligándolo a tomar otra cerveza de mantequilla y llenándole las manos de patatas fritas y cacahuetes. Todos querían averiguar cómo lo había hecho, cómo había burlado la raya de edad de Dumbledore y logrado meter el nombre en el cáliz de fuego. —No lo hice —repetía una y otra vez—. No sé cómo ha ocurrido. Pero, para el caso que le hacían, lo mismo le hubiera dado no abrir la boca.

¡Estoy cansado! —gritó al fin, después de casi media hora—. No, George, en serio... Me voy a la cama. Lo que quería por encima de todo era encontrar a Ron y Hermione para comentar las cosas con algo de sensatez, pero ninguno de ellos parecía hallarse en la sala común. Insistiendo en que necesitaba dormir, y casi pasando por encima de los pequeños hermanos Creevey, que intentaron detenerlo al pie de la escalera, Harry consiguió desprenderse de todo el mundo y subir al dormitorio tan rápido como pudo.

Para su alivio, vio a Ron tendido en su cama, completamente vestido; no había nadie más en el dormitorio. Miró a Harry cuando éste cerró la puerta tras él. —¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Harry. —Ah, hola —contestó Ron. Le sonreía, pero era una sonrisa muy rara, muy tensa. De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba el estandarte que le había puesto Lee Jordan. Se apresuró a quitárselo, pero lo tenía muy bien atado. Ron permaneció quieto en la cama, observando los forcejeos de Harry para aflojar los nudos. —Bueno —dijo, cuando por fin Harry se desprendió el estandarte y lo tiró a un rincón—, enhorabuena. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «enhorabuena»? —preguntó Harry, mirando a Ron. Decididamente había algo raro en la manera en que sonreía su amigo. Era más bien una mueca. —Bueno... eres el único que logró cruzar la raya de edad —repuso Ron—. Ni siquiera lo lograron Fred y George. ¿Qué usaste, la capa invisible? —La capa invisible no me hubiera permitido cruzar la línea —respondió Harry. —Ah, bien. Pensé que, si había sido con la capa, podrías habérmelo dicho... porque podría habernos tapado a los dos, ¿no? Pero encontraste otra manera, ¿verdad? —Escucha —dijo Harry—. Yo no eché mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Ha tenido que hacerlo alguien, no sé quién. Ron alzó las cejas. —¿Y por qué se supone que lo ha hecho? —No lo sé —dijo Harry. Le pareció que sonaría demasiado melodramático contestar «para verme muerto». Ron levantó las cejas tanto que casi quedan ocultas bajo el flequillo. —Vale, bien. A mí puedes decirme la verdad —repuso—. Si no quieres que lo sepa nadie más, estupendo, pero no entiendo por qué te molestas en mentirme a mí. No te vas a ver envuelto en ningún lío por decirme la verdad. Esa amiga de la Señora Gorda, esa tal Violeta, nos ha contado a todos que Dumbledore te ha permitido entrar. Un premio de mil galeones, ¿eh? Y te vas a librar de los exámenes finales... —¡No eché mi nombre en el cáliz! —exclamó Harry, comenzando a enfadarse. —Vale, tío —contestó Ron, empleando exactamente el mismo tono escéptico de Cedric—. Pero esta mañana dijiste que lo habrías hecho de noche, para que nadie te viera... No soy tan tonto, ¿sabes? —Pues nadie lo diría. —¿Sí? —Del rostro de Ron se borró todo asomo de sonrisa, ya fuera forzada o de otro tipo—. Supongo que querrás acostarte ya, Harry. Mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano para alguna sesión de fotos o algo así. Tiró de las colgaduras del dosel de su cama para cerrarlas, dejando a Harry allí, de pie junto a la puerta, mirando las cortinas de terciopelo rojo que en aquel momento ocultaban a una de las pocas personas de las que nunca habría pensado que no le creería.

Harry siguio pensando en las palabras y lo que logro leer en las mentes de los jueces y de los competidores y cuando termino su análisis decidió llamar a sus atepasados, dicendoles mentalmente que si habían visto lo sucedido, a lo que su Padre le respondió si hijo estamos todos aquí y estamos llegando a las mismas conclusiones que tu, por los que debes comunicarte con tus Tutores de tu época y veras que Dumbledor esta casi convencido de lo mismo por favor haslo y tu abuela esta enserrada tratando de concentrarse para ver tu destino; Ante las palabras de su Padre, Harry se comunico con sus tutores a los que les dijo: Queridos Tutores me permito informarles que en ningún momento puse mi nombre en el caliz de Fuego, y después de analizar los pensamientos de todos los presentes en el salón anexo e llegado a estas conclusiones: Los tres participantes están sorprendidos y medio molestos aunque por mi edad creen que no soy rival para ellos, Madam Maxim esta molesta por que cree y esta convencida que el Director Dumbledore hizo trampa para tener dos competidores, pero lo que no entiende es por que un estudiante tan joven sin posibilidades, Karkarov esta seguro de que de alguna forma se engaño al caliz de fuego y piensa que solo el Director pudo haberlo hecho para sacar ventaja, aunque tampoco acierta a explicar porque un estudiante de 14 años contra alumnos de casi 18, pero también denota un odio y temor al supuesto Moody, Ludo no tiene ni la mas remota idea de que paso pero esta feliz de que la competencia se haya convertido en algo mas reñido y esta seguro que no tengo posibilidad alguna, El Sr. Crouch esta como en otro mundo y piensa a donde escapo su hijo y solo se limito a expresar sus conocimientos sobre el torneo sin meditar las consecuencias de los hechos, y Moody esta alegre por que las cosas resultaron como las planeo,

Dumbledor le interrogo como por lo que nos dices el hijo de Crouch esta vivo, eso es imposible murió en la prisión y ahi esta enterrado, y que Moody crees que el fue el que puso tu nombre. –Harry contesto si a esa conclusión hemos llegado mis antepasados y yo, El hijo de Crouch es el que esta fungiendo como Moody, ya lograron encontrar al verdaderoi Moody mis ancestros dicen que: en que empezo el ruido en casa de Moody y la llegada de El Sr. Wesley hubo un cambio y que este Moody esta convertido en El por medio de magia. -Mi bisabuelo les pide que le den un tiempo a mi abuela para ver como se van a desarrolar los acontecimientos; por otro lado mis compañeros me interrogan y varios incluido mi mejor amigo no creen una palabra de lo que yo les dije.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

 **LA COMPROBACIOM DE LAS BARITAS**

Al despertar el domingo por la mañana, a Harry le costó un rato recordar por qué se sentía tan mal. Luego, el recuerdo de la noche anterior estuvo dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Se incorporó en la cama y descorrió las cortinas del dosel para intentar hablar con Ron y explicarle las cosas, pero la cama de su amigo se hallaba vacía. Evidentemente, había bajado a desayunar. Harry se vistió y bajó por la escalera de caracol a la sala común. En cuanto apareció, los que ya habían vuelto del desayuno prorrumpieron en aplausos. La perspectiva de bajar al Gran Comedor, donde estaría el resto de los alumnos de Fenix y demás casas, que lo tratarían como a una especie de héroe o traidor, no lo seducía en absoluto. La alternativa, sin embargo, era quedarse allí y ser acorralado por los hermanos Creevey, que en aquel momento le insistían por señas en que se acercara. Caminó resueltamente hacia el retablo, lo abrió, traspasó el hueco y se encontró de cara con Hermione. —Hola —saludó ella, que llevaba una pila de tostadas envueltas en una servilleta—. Te he traído esto... ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —Buena idea —le contestó Harry, agradecido. Bajaron la escalera, cruzaron aprisa el vestíbulo sin desviar la mirada hacia el Gran Comedor y pronto recorrían a zancadas la explanada en dirección al lago, donde estaba anclado el barco de Durmstrang, que se reflejaba en la superficie como una mancha oscura. Era una mañana fresca, y no dejaron de moverse, masticando las tostadas, mientras Harry le contaba a Hermione qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido después de abandonar la noche anterior la mesa de Fenix. Para alivio suyo, Hermione aceptó su versión sin un asomo de duda. —Bueno, estaba segura de que tú no te habías propuesto —declaró cuando él terminó de relatar lo sucedido en la sala—. ¡Si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando Dumbledore leyó tu nombre! Pero la pregunta es: ¿quién lo hizo? Porque Moody tiene razón, Harry: no creo que ningún estudiante pudiera hacerlo... Ninguno sería capaz de burlar el cáliz de fuego, ni de traspasar la raya de... —¿Has visto a Ron? —la interrumpió Harry. Hermione dudó. —Eh... sí... está desayunando —dijo. —¿Sigue pensando que yo eché mi nombre en el cáliz? —Bueno, no... no en realidad —contestó Hermione con embarazo. —¿Qué quiere decir «no en realidad»? —¡Ay, Harry!, ¿es que no te das cuenta? —dijo Hermione—. ¡Está celoso! —. ¿Celoso de qué? ¿Es que le gustaría hacer el ridículo delante de todo el colegio? —Mira —le explicó Hermione armándose de paciencia—, siempre eres tú el que acapara la atención, lo sabes bien. Sé que no es culpa tuya, sé que no lo vas buscando... pero el caso es que Ron tiene en casa todos esos hermanos con los que competir, y tú eres su mejor amigo, y eres famoso. Cuando te ven a ti, nadie se fija en él, y él lo aguanta, nunca se queja. Pero supongo que esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso... —dijo Harry con amargura—, realmente genial. Dile de mi parte que me cambio con él cuando quiera. Dile de mi parte que por mi encantado... Verá lo que es que todo el mundo se quede mirando su cicatriz de la frente con la boca abierta a donde quiera que vaya... —replicó Hermione—. Díselo tú: es la única manera de arreglarlo. —¡No voy a ir detrás de él para ver si madura! —estalló Harry. Había hablado tan alto que, alarmadas, algunas lechuzas que había en un árbol cercano echaron a volar—. A lo mejor se da cuenta de que no lo estoy pasando bomba cuando me rompan el cuello o... —Eso no tiene gracia —dijo Hermione en voz baja—, no tiene ninguna gracia. —Parecía muy nerviosa—. He estado pensando, Harry. Sabes qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿no? Hay que hacerlo en cuanto volvamos al castillo. —Sí, claro, darle a Ron una buena patada en el... —Escribir a Sirius. Tienes que contarle lo que ha pasado. Te pidió que lo mantuvieras informado de todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts. Da la impresión de que esperaba que sucediera algo así. Llevo conmigo una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino... —Olvídalo —contestó Harry, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía. Pero los terrenos del castillo parecían desiertos—. Le bastó saber que me dolía la cicatriz, para regresar al país. Si le cuento que alguien me ha hecho entrar en el Torneo de los tres magos se presentará en el castillo. —Él querría que tú se lo dijeras —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Se enterará de todas formas. —¿Cómo? —Harry, esto no va a quedar en secreto. El Torneo es famoso, y tú también lo eres. Me sorprendería mucho que _El Profeta_ no dijera nada de que has sido elegido campeón... Y Sirius preferiría que se lo contaras tú. —Vale, vale, ya le escribo —aceptó Harry, tirando al lago el último pedazo de tostada.

Lo vieron flotar un momento, antes de que saliera del agua un largo tentáculo, lo cogiera y se lo llevara a la profundidad del lago. Entonces volvieron al castillo. —¿Y qué lechuza voy a utilizar? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían la pequeña escalinata—. Me pidió que no volviera a enviarle a _Hedwig_. —Te presto la mia... —propuso Hermione—.Hermione le dejó a Harry un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta, y luego paseó entre los largos palos observando las lechuzas, mientras Harry se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en el muro y escribía:

 _Querido Sirius:_

 _Me pediste que te mantuviera al corriente de todo lo que ocurriera en Hogwarts, así que ahí va: no sé si habrás oído ya algo, pero este año se celebra el Torneo de los tres magos, y el sábado por la noche me eligieron cuarto campeón. No sé quién introduciría mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego, porque yo no fui; De acuerdo con mis ancestros es Crouch Jr. Que esta interpretando el papel de Moody. El otro campeón de Hogwarts es Cedric Diggory, y Yo de Fenix._ Se detuvo en aquel punto, meditando. Tuvo la tentación de decir algo sobre la angustia que lo invadía desde la noche anterior, pero no se le ocurrió la manera de explicarlo, de modo que simplemente volvió a mojar la pluma en la tinta y escribió:

 _Espero que estés bien, y también_ Buckbeak.

 _Harry_

Ya he acabado —le dijo a Hermione poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la paja de la túnica. Al oír aquello, _Hedwig_ bajó revoloteando, se le posó en el hombro y alargó una pata. —No te puedo enviar a ti —le explicó Harry, Hermione llamo a la suya —. Tengo que utilizar ésta. _Hedwig_ ululó muy fuerte y echó a volar tan repentinamente que las garras le hicieron un rasguño en el hombro. No dejó de darle la espalda mientras Harry le ataba la carta a una lechuza de Hermione. Cuando ésta partió, Harry se acercó a _Hedwig_ para acariciarla, pero ella chasqueó el pico con furia y revoloteó hacia el techo, donde Harry no podía alcanzarla. —Primero Ron y ahora tú —le dijo enfadado—. Y yo no tengo la culpa. Si Harry había tenido esperanzas de que las cosas mejoraran cuando todo el mundo se hubiera hecho a la idea de que él era campeón, al día siguiente comprobó lo equivocado que estaba. Una vez reanudadas las clases, no pudo seguir evitando al resto del colegio, y resultaba evidente que el resto del colegio, exactamente igual que sus compañeros de Fenix, pensaba que era Harry el que se había presentado al Torneo. Pero, a diferencia de sus compañeros de Fenix, no parecían favorablemente impresionados. Los de Hufflepuff, que generalmente se llevaban muy bien con los de Fenix, se mostraban ahora muy antipáticos con ellos. Bastó una clase de Herbología para que esto quedara patente. No había duda de que los de Hufflepuff pensaban que Harry le quería robar la gloria a su amigo y excompañero. Un sentimiento que, tal vez, se veía incrementado por el hecho de que la casa de Hufflepuff no estaba acostumbrada a la gloria, y de que Cedric era uno de los pocos que alguna vez le habían conferido alguna, cuando ganó a Fenix-Gryffindor al quidditch. Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletchley, con quienes Harry solía llevarse muy bien, no le dirigieron la palabra ni siquiera cuando estuvieron trasplantando bulbos botadores a la misma bandeja, pero se rieron de manera bastante desagradable al ver que uno de los bulbos botadores se le escapaba a Harry de las manos y se le estrellaba en la cara. Ron también le había retirado la palabra. Hermione se sentó entre ellos, forzando la conversación; pero, aunque uno y otro le respondían con normalidad, evitaban el contacto visual entre sí. A Harry le pareció que hasta la profesora Sprout lo trataba de manera distante. Y es que ella era la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff. En circunstancias normales se hubiera muerto de ganas de ver a Hagrid, pero la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas implicaba ver también a los de Slytherin. Era la primera vez que se vería con ellos desde su conversión en campeón. Como era de esperar, Malfoy llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid con su habitual cara de desprecio. —¡Ah, mirad, tíos, es el campeón! —les dijo a Crabbe y Goyle en cuanto llegaron a donde él podía oírlos—. ¿Habéis traído el libro de autógrafos? Tenéis que daros prisa para que os lo firme, porque no creo que dure mucho: la mitad de los campeones murieron durante el Torneo. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a durar, Potter? Mi apuesta es que diez minutos de la primera prueba. Crabbe y Goyle le rieron la gracia a carcajadas, pero Malfoy tuvo que dejarlo ahí porque Hagrid salió de la parte de atrás de la cabaña con una torre bamboleante de cajas, cada una de las cuales contenía un escreguto bastante grande. Para espanto de la clase, Hagrid les explicó que la razón de que los escregutos se hubieran estado matando unos a otros era un exceso de energía contenida, y la solución sería que cada alumno le pusiera una correa a un escreguto y lo sacara a dar una vuelta. Lo único bueno de aquello fue que acaparó toda la atención de Malfoy. —¿Sacarlo a dar una vuelta? —repitió con desagrado, mirando una de las cajas—. ¿Y dónde le vamos a atar la correa? ¿Alrededor del aguijón, de la cola explosiva o del aparato succionador? —En el medio —dijo Hagrid, mostrándoles cómo—. Eh... tal vez deberíais poneros antes los guantes de piel de dragón, por si acaso. Harry, ven aquí y ayúdame con este grande... En realidad, la auténtica intención de Hagrid era hablar con Harry lejos del resto de la clase. Esperó hasta que todo el mundo se hubo alejado con los escregutos, y luego se volvió a Harry y le dijo, muy serio: —Así que te toca participar, Harry. En el Torneo. Campeón del colegio. —Uno de los campeones —lo corrigió Harry. Debajo de las cejas enmarañadas, los ojos de Hagrid lo observaron con nerviosismo. —¿No tienes ni idea de quién pudo hacerlo, Harry? —Entonces, ¿tú sí me crees cuando digo que yo no fui? —le preguntó Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo para disimular el sentimiento de gratitud que le habían inspirado las palabras de Hagrid. —Por supuesto —gruñó Hagrid—. Has dicho que no fuiste tú, y yo te creo. Y también te cree Dumbledore. —Me gustaría saber quién lo hizo —dijo Harry amargamente. Los dos miraron hacia la explanada. La clase se hallaba en aquel momento muy dispersa, y todos parecían encontrarse en apuros. Los escregutos median casi un metro y se habían vuelto muy fuertes. Ya no eran blandos y descoloridos, porque les había salido una especie de coraza de color gris brillante. Parecían un cruce entre escorpiones gigantes y cangrejos de río, pero seguían sin tener nada que pudiera identificarse como cabeza u ojos. Se habían vuelto vigorosos y difíciles de dominar. —Parece que lo pasan bien, ¿no? —comentó Hagrid contento. Harry dio por sentado que se refería a los escregutos, porque sus compañeros de clase, decididamente, no lo estaban pasando nada bien. —Ah, Harry, no sé... —dijo Hagrid de pronto con un suspiro, mirándolo otra vez con preocupación—. Campeón del colegio... Parece que todo te pasa a ti, ¿verdad? Harry no respondió. Sí, parecía que todo le pasaba a él. Eso era más o menos lo que le había dicho Hermione paseando por el lago, y ése, según ella, era el motivo de que Ron le hubiera retirado la palabra.

Los días siguientes se contaron entre los peores que Harry pasó en Hogwarts. Lo más parecido que había experimentado habían sido aquellos meses, cuando estaba en segundo, en que una gran parte del colegio sospechaba que era él el que atacaba a sus compañeros, pero en aquella ocasión Ron había estado de su parte. Sin embargo, se sentía solo y no recibía más que desprecio de todas partes. Era capaz de entender la actitud de los de Hufflepuff, aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia, porque ellos tenían un campeón al que apoyar. Tampoco esperaba otra cosa que insultos por parte de los de Slytherin (les caía muy mal, y siempre había sido así, porque él había contribuido muy a menudo a la victoria de Gryffindor frente a ellos, tanto en quidditch como en la Copa de las Casas). Pero había esperado que los de Ravenclaw encontraran tantos motivos para apoyarlo a él como a Cedric. Y se había equivocado.

Además estaba el hecho de que Cedric quedaba mucho mejor que él como campeón. Si él o Viktor Krum. Harry llegó a ver un día a la hora de la comida que las mismas chicas de sexto que tanto interés habían mostrado en conseguir el autógrafo de Viktor Krum le pedían a Cedric que les firmara en las mochilas. Mientras tanto, Sirius no contestaba, _Hedwig_ no lo dejaba acercarse, y en la clase del profesor Flitwick le fue tan mal con los encantamientos convocadores que le mandó más deberes (y fue el único al que se los mandó, aparte de Neville). —De verdad que no es tan dificil, Harry —le decía Hermione para animarlo, al salir de la clase. Ella había logrado que los objetos fueran zumbando a su encuentro desde cualquier parte del aula, como si tuviera algún tipo de extraño imán que atraía borradores, papeleras y lunascopios—. Lo que pasa es que no te concentras. —¿Por qué sería? —contestó Harry con amargura. En ese momento pasó Cedric rodeado de un numeroso grupo de tontitas, todas las cuales miraron a Harry como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva especialmente crecido—. Pero no importa. Me muero de ganas de que llegue la clase doble de Pociones que tenemos esta tarde... La clase doble de Pociones constituía siempre una mala experiencia, pero aquellos días era una verdadera tortura. Estar encerrado en una mazmorra durante hora y media con Snape y los de Slytherin, dispuestos a mortificar a Harry todo lo posible por haberse atrevido a ser campeón del colegio, era una de las cosas más desagradables que Harry pudiera imaginar. Así había sido el viernes anterior, en el que Hermione, sentada a su lado, se pasó la clase repitiéndole en voz baja: «No les hagas caso, no les hagas caso»; y no tenía motivos para pensar que la lección de aquella tarde fuera a ser más , después de comer, él y Hermione llegaron a la puerta de lamazmorra de Snape, se encontraron a los de Slytherin que esperaban fuera,cada uno con una insignia bien grande en la pechera de la túnica. Por un momento, Harry tuvo la absurda idea de que eran insignias de la P.D.C.M. Luego vio que todas mostraban el mismo mensaje en caracteres luminosos rojos, que brillaban en el corredor subterráneo apenas iluminado: Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY: ¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts! —¿Te gustan, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy en voz muy alta, cuando Harry se aproximó—. Y eso no es todo, ¡mira! Apretó la insignia contra el pecho, y el mensaje desapareció para ser reemplazado por otro que emitía un resplandor verde: POTTER APESTA Los de Slytherin berrearon de risa. Todos apretaron su insignia hasta que el mensaje POTTER APESTA brilló intensamente por todos lados. Harry notó que se ponía rojo de furia. —¡Ah, muy divertido! —le dijo Hermione a Pansy Parkinson y su grupo de chicas de Slytherin, que se reían más fuerte que nadie—. Derrocháis ingenio. Ron estaba apoyado contra el muro con Dean y Seamus. No se rió, pero tampoco defendió a Harry. —¿Quieres una, Granger? —le dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndosela—. Tengo montones. Pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Me la acabo de lavar y no quiero que una sangre sucia me la manche.

La ira que Harry había acumulado durante días y días pareció a punto de reventar un dique en su pecho. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía había cogido la varita mágica. Todos los que estaban alrededor se apartaron y retrocedieron hacia el corredor. —¡Harry! —le advirtió Hermione. —Vamos, Potter —lo desafió Malfoy con tranquilidad, también sacando su varita—. Ahora no tienes a Moody para que te proteja. A ver si tienes lo que hay que tener... Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, y luego, exactamente al mismo tiempo, ambos atacaron:

— _¡Furnunculus!_ —gritó Harry. — _¡Densaugeo!_ —gritó Malfoy. De las varitas salieron unos chorros de luz, que chocaron en el aire y rebotaron en ángulo. El conjuro de Harry le dio a Goyle en la cara, y el de Malfoy a Hermione. Goyle chilló y se llevó las manos a la nariz, donde le brotaban en aquel momento unos forúnculos grandes y feos. Hermione se tapaba la boca con gemidos de pavor. —¡Hermione! —Ron se acercó a ella apresuradamente, para ver qué le se volvió y vio a Ron que le retiraba a Hermione la mano de la cara. No fue una visión agradable. Los dos incisivos superiores de Hermione, que ya de por si eran más grandes de lo normal, crecían a una velocidad alarmante. Se parecía más y más a un castor conforme los dientes alargados pasaban el labio inferior hacia la barbilla. Los notó allí, horrorizada, y lanzó un grito de terror. —¿A qué viene todo este ruido? —dijo una voz baja y apagada. Acababa de llegar Snape. Los de Slytherin se explicaban a gritos. Snape apuntó a Malfoy con un largo dedo amarillo y le dijo: —Explícalo tú. —Potter me atacó, señor... Nos atacamos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo! —gritó Harry. —... y le dio a Goyle. Mire... Snape examinó a Goyle, cuya cara no hubiera estado fuera de lugar en un libro de setas venenosas. —Ve a la enfermería, Goyle —indicó Snape con calma. —¡Malfoy le dio a Hermione! —dijo Ron—. ¡Mire! Obligó a Hermione a que le enseñara los dientes a Snape, porque ella hacía todo lo posible para taparlos con las manos, cosa bastante dificil dado que ya le pasaban del cuello de la camisa. Snape miró a Hermione fríamente y luego dijo:— ha la enfermeria. Hermione profirió un gemido y se le empañaron los ojos. Dando media vuelta, echó a correr por el corredor hasta perderse de vista.

Tal vez fue una suerte que Harry y Ron empezaran a gritar a Snape a la vez, y también que sus voces retumbaran en el corredor de piedra, porque con el alboroto le fue imposible entender lo que le decían exactamente. Pero captó la esencia.—Muy bien —declaró con su voz más suave—. Cincuenta puntos menos para Sliteryn, y Weasley y Potter se quedarán castigados. Ahora entrad, o tendréis que quedaros castigados una semana entera. A Harry le zumbaban los oídos. Pasó por delante de él, se dirigio con Ron hacia la parte de atrás de la mazmorra y arrojó violentamente la mochila en el pupitre. También Ron temblaba de cólera, y por un momento Harry creyó que todo iba a volver a ser entre ellos como antes. Pero entonces Ron se fue a sentar con Dean y Seamus, dejándolo solo en el pupitre. Al otro lado de la mazmorra, Malfoy le dio la espalda a Snape y apretó la insignia, sonriendo de satisfacción. La inscripción «POTTER APESTA» brilló en el aula.

La clase dio comienzo, y Harry clavó los ojos en Snape. Si hubiera sabido cómo hacer la maldición _cruciatus_... —¡Antídotos! —dijo Snape, mirándolos a todos con sus fríos ojos negros de brillo desagradable—. Ahora debéis preparar vuestras recetas. Quiero que las elaboréis con mucho cuidado, y luego elegiremos a alguien en quien probarlas...

Pero entonces llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra. Era Colin Creevey. Entró en el aula, sonrió a Harry y fue hacia la mesa de Snape. —¿Sí? —preguntó éste escuetamente. —Disculpe, señor. Tengo que llevar a Harry Potter arriba. Snape apuntó su ganchuda nariz hacia Colin y clavó los ojos en él. La sonrisa de Colin desapareció. —A Potter le queda otra hora de Pociones —contestó Snape con frialdad— . Subirá cuando la clase haya acabado. Colin se ruborizó. —Señor..., el señor Bagman quiere que vaya —dijo muy nervioso—. Tienen que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos... Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que Colin no hubiera dicho las últimas palabras. Se arriesgó a echar una ojeada a Ron, pero éste no quitaba la vista del techo. —Muy bien, muy bien —replicó Snape con brusquedad—. Potter, deje aquí sus cosas. Quiero que vuelva luego para probar el antídoto. —Disculpe, señor. Tiene que llevarse sus cosas —dijo Colin—. Todos los campeones...—¡Muy bien! —lo cortó Snape—. ¡Potter, coja su mochila Harry se echó la bolsa al hombro, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al pasar por entre los pupitres de los de Slytherin, vio la inscripción «POTTER APESTA» brillando por todos lados. —Es alucinante, ¿no, Harry? —comentó Colin en cuanto Harry cerró tras él la puerta de la mazmorra—. ¿No te parece? ¿Tú, campeón? —Sí, realmente alucinante —repuso Harry con pesadumbre, encaminándose hacia la escalinata del vestíbulo—. ¿Para qué quieren las fotos, Colin? —¡Creo que para _El Profeta_! —Genial —dijo Harry con tristeza—. Justo lo que necesito. Más publicidad. —¡Buena suerte! —le deseó Colin cuando llegaron. Harry llamó a la puerta y entró. Era un aula bastante pequeña. Habían retirado hacia el fondo la mayoría de los pupitres para dejar un amplio espacio en el medio, pero habían juntado tres de ellos delante de la pizarra, y los habían cubierto con terciopelo. Detrás de los pupitres habían colocado cinco sillas, y Ludo Bagman se hallaba sentado en una de ellas hablando con una bruja a quien Harry no conocía, que llevaba una túnica de color fucsia. Como de costumbre, Viktor Krum estaba de pie en un rincón, sin hablar con nadie. Cedric y Fleur conversaban. Fleur parecía mucho más contenta de lo que la había visto Harry hasta el momento, y repetía su habitual gesto de sacudir la cabeza para que la luz arrancara reflejos a su largo pelo plateado. Un hombre barrigudo con una enorme cámara de fotos negra que echaba un poco de humo observaba a Fleur por el rabillo del ojo. Bagman vio de pronto a Harry, se levantó rápidamente y avanzó como a saltos. —¡Ah, aquí está! ¡El campeón número cuatro! Entra, Harry, entra... No hay de qué preocuparse: no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de la varita. Los demás miembros del tribunal llegarán enseguida...—¿Comprobación de la varita? —repitió Harry nervioso. —Tenemos que comprobar que vuestras varitas se hallan en perfectas condiciones, que no dan ningún problema. Como sabes, son las herramientas más importantes con que vais a contar en las pruebas que tenéis por delante —explicó Bagman—. El experto está arriba en estos momentos, con Dumbledore. Luego habrá una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta es Rita Skeeter —añadió, señalando con un gesto a la bruja de la túnica de color fucsia—. Va a escribir para _El Profeta_ un pequeño artículo sobre el Torneo. —A lo mejor no tan pequeño, Ludo —apuntó Rita Skeeter mirando a Harry. llevaba unas gafas adornadas con piedras preciosas, y los gruesos dedos —terminaban en unas uñas de varios centímetros de longitud, pintadas de carmesí. —Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con Harry antes de que empiece la ceremonia —le dijo a Bagman sin apartar los ojos de Harry—. El más joven de los campeones, ya sabes... Por darle un poco de gracia a la cosa. —¡Por supuesto! —aceptó Bagman—. Es decir, si Harry no tiene inconveniente... —Eh... —vaciló Harry. —Divinamente —exclamó Rita Skeeter. Sin perder un instante, sus dedos como garras cogieron a Harry por el brazo con sorprendente fuerza, lo volvieron a sacar del aula y abrieron una puerta cercana.

Es mejor no quedarse ahí con todo ese ruido —explicó—. Veamos... ¡Ah, sí, este sitio es bonito y acogedor! Era el armario de la limpieza. Harry la miró. —Entra, —repitió Rita Skeeter sentándose a duras penas en un cubo vuelto boca abajo. Empujó a Harry para que se sentara sobre una caja de cartón y cerró la puerta, con lo que quedaron a oscuras—. Veamos... Abrió el bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó unas cuantas velas que encendió con un toque de la varita, y por arte de magia las dejó colgando en medio del aire para que iluminaran el armario. —¿No te importa que use una pluma a vuelapluma, Harry? Me dejará más libre para hablar... —¿Una qué? —preguntó Harry. Rita Skeeter sonrió más pronunciadamente, y Harry contó tres dientes de oro. Volvió a coger el bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó de él una pluma de color verde amarillento y un rollo de pergamino que extendió entre ellos, sobre una caja de _Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower_. Se metió en la boca el plumín de la pluma verde amarillenta, la chupó por un momento con aparente fruición y luego la puso sobre el pergamino, donde se quedó balanceándose sobre la punta, temblando ligeramente. —Probando: mi nombre es Rita Skeeter, periodista de _El Profeta_. Harry bajó de inmediato la vista a la pluma. En cuanto Rita Skeeter empezó a hablar, la pluma se puso a escribir, deslizándose por la superficie del pergamino:

 _La atractiva rubia Rita Skeeter, de cuarenta y tres años, cuya despiadada pluma ha pinchado tantas reputaciones demasiado infladas..._ —Divinamente —dijo Rita Skeeter una vez más. Rasgó la parte superior del pergamino, la estrujó y se la metió en el bolso. Entonces se inclinó hacia Harry. —Bien, Harry, ¿qué te decidió a entrar en el Torneo? —Eh... —volvió a vacilar Harry, pero la pluma lo distraía. Aunque él no hablara, se deslizaba por el pergamino a toda velocidad, y en su recorrido Harry pudo distinguir una nueva frase: _Una terrible cicatriz, recuerdo del trágico pasado, desfigura el rostro por lo demás muy agradable de Harry Potter, cuyos ojos..._ —No mires a la pluma, Harry —le dijo con firmeza Rita Skeeter. De mala gana, Harry la miró a ella—. Bien, ¿qué te decidió a participar en el Torneo? —Yo no decidí participar —repuso Harry—. No sé cómo llegó mi nombre al cáliz de fuego. Yo no lo puse. Rita Skeeter alzó una ceja muy perfilada. —Vamos, Harry, no tengas miedo de verte metido en problemas. Ya sabemos todos que tú no deberías participar. Pero no te preocupes por eso: a nuestros lectores les gustan los rebeldes. —Pero es que no fui yo —repitió Harry—. No sé quién... —¿Qué te parecen las pruebas que tienes por delante? —lo interrumpió Rita Skeeter—. ¿Estás emocionado? ¿Nervioso? —No he pensado realmente... Sí, supongo que estoy nervioso —reconoció Harry. La verdad es que mientras hablaba se le revolvían las tripas. —En el pasado murieron algunos de los campeones, ¿no? —dijo Rita Skeeter—. ¿Has pensado en eso? —Bueno, dicen que este año habrá mucha más seguridad —contestó Harry. Entre ellos, la pluma recorría el pergamino a tal velocidad que parecía que estuviera patinando. —Desde luego, tú te has enfrentado en otras ocasiones a la muerte, ¿no? —prosiguió Rita Skeeter, mirándolo atentamente—. ¿Cómo dirías que te ha afectado? —Eh... —¿Piensas que el trauma de tu pasado puede haberte empujado a probarte a ti mismo, a intentar estar a la altura de tu nombre? ¿Crees que tal vez te sentiste tentado de presentarte al Torneo de los tres magos porque...? —Yo no me presenté —la cortó Harry, empezando a enfadarse. —¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres? —No. —¿Cómo crees que se sentirían ellos si supieran que vas a competir en el Torneo de los tres magos? ¿Orgullosos?, ¿preocupados?, ¿enfadados? Harry estaba ya realmente enojado. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber lo que sentirían sus padres si estuvieran vivos? Podía notar la atenta mirada de Rita Skeeter. Frunciendo el entrecejo, evitó sus ojos y miró las palabras que acababa de escribir la pluma. _Las lágrimas empañan sus ojos, de un verde intenso, cuando nuestra conversación aborda el tema de sus padres, a los que él a duras penas puede recordar._ —¡Yo no tengo lágrimas en los ojos! Y si recuerdo a mis padres vieja mentirosa —dijo casi gritando.

Antes de que Rita pudiera responder una palabra, la puerta del armario de la limpieza volvió a abrirse. Harry miró hacia fuera, parpadeando ante la brillante luz. Albus Dumbledore estaba ante ellos, observándolos a ambos, allí, apretujados en el armario.

—¡Dumbledore! —exclamó Rita Skeeter, aparentemente encantada. Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que la pluma y el pergamino habían desaparecido de repente de la caja de quitamanchas mágico, y los dedos como garras de Rita se apresuraban a cerrar el bolso de piel de cocodrilo. —¿Cómo estás? —saludó ella, levantándose y tendiéndole a Dumbledore una mano grande y varonil—. Supongo que verías mi artículo del verano sobre el Congreso de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, ¿no? —Francamente repugnante —contestó Dumbledore, echando chispas por los ojos—. Disfruté en especial la descripción que hiciste de mi como un imbécil obsoleto. Rita Skeeter no pareció avergonzarse lo más mínimo. —Sólo me refería a que algunas de tus ideas son un poco anticuadas, Dumbledore, y que muchos magos de la calle... —Me encantaría oír los razonamientos que justifican tus modales, Rita —la interrumpió Dumbledore, con una cortés inclinación y una sonrisa—, pero me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde. Está a punto de empezar la comprobación de las varitas, y no puede tener lugar si uno de los campeones está escondido en un armario de la limpieza. Muy contento de librarse de Rita Skeeter, Harry se apresuró a volver al aula. Los otros campeones ya estaban sentados en sillas cerca de la puerta, y él se sentó rápidamente al lado de Cedric y observó la mesa cubierta de terciopelo, donde ya se encontraban reunidos cuatro de los cinco miembros del tribunal: el profesor Karkarov, Madam e Maxime, el señor Crouch y Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter tomó asiento en un rincón. Harry vio que volvía a sacar el pergamino del bolso, lo extendía sobre la rodilla, chupaba la punta de la pluma a vuelapluma y la depositaba sobre el pergamino.

Permitidme que os presente al señor Ollivander —dijo Dumbledore, ocupando su sitio en la mesa del tribunal y dirigiéndose a los campeones—. Se encargará de comprobar vuestras varitas para asegurarse de que se hallan en buenas condiciones antes del Torneo. Harry miró hacia donde señalaba Dumbledore, y dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver al anciano mago de grandes ojos claros que aguardaba en silencio al lado de la ventana. Ya conocía al señor Ollivander. Se trataba de un fabricante de varitas mágicas al que hacía más de tres años, en el callejón Diagon, le había comprado la varita que aún poseía.

Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿le importaría a usted venir en primer lugar? — dijo el señor Ollivander, avanzando hacia el espacio vacío que había en medio del aula. Fleur Delacour fue a su encuentro y le entregó su varita. Como si fuera una batuta, el anciano mago la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella brotaron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acercó a los ojos y la examinó detenidamente. —Sí —murmuró—, veinticinco centímetros... rígida... palisandro... y contiene... ¡Dios mío!... —Un pelo de la cabeza de una veela —dijo Fleur—, una de mis abuelas. De forma que Fleur tenía realmente algo de veela, se dijo Harry, pensando que debía contárselo a Ron... Luego recordó que no se hablaba con él. —Sí —confirmó el señor Ollivander—, sí. Nunca he usado pelo de veela. Me parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales. Pero a cada uno la suya, y si ésta le viene bien a usted... Pasó los dedos por la varita, según parecía en busca de golpes o arañazos. Luego murmuró: — _¡Orchideous!_ —Y de la punta de la varita brotó un ramo de flores—. Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones de uso —declaró, recogiendo las flores y ofreciéndoselas a Fleur junto con la varita—.

Señor Diggory, ahora usted. Fleur se volvió a su asiento, sonriendo a Cedric cuando se cruzaron. —¡Ah!, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad? —dijo el señor Ollivander con mucho más entusiasmo, cuando Cedric le entregó la suya—. Sí, la recuerdo bien. Contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho. Debía de medir diecisiete palmos. Casi me clava el cuerno cuando le corté la cola. Treinta centímetros y medio... madera de fresno... agradablemente flexible. Está en muy buenas condiciones... ¿La trata usted con regularidad? —Le di brillo anoche —repuso Cedric con una sonrisa. Harry miró su propia varita. Estaba llena de marcas de dedos. Con la tela de la túnica intentó frotarla un poco, con disimulo, pero de la punta saltaron

unas chispas doradas. Fleur Delacour le dirigió una mirada de desdén, y desistió. El señor Ollivander hizo salir de la varita de Cedric una serie de anillos de humo plateado, se declaró satisfecho y luego dijo:

Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad... Viktor Krum se levantó y avanzó hasta el señor Ollivander desgarbadamente, con la cabeza gacha y un andar torpe. Sacó la varita y se quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. —Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander—, ésta es una manufactura Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo... Sin embargo... Levantó la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de darle vueltas ante los ojos. —Sí... ¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón? —le preguntó a Krum, que asintió con la cabeza—. Bastante más gruesa de lo usual... bastante rígida... veintiséis centímetros... _¡Avis!_ La varita de carpe produjo un estallido semejante a un disparo, y un montón de pajarillos salieron piando de la punta y se fueron por la ventana abierta hacia la pálida luz del sol. —Bien —dijo el viejo mago, devolviéndole la varita a Krum—.

Ahora queda... el señor Potter.

Harry se levantó y fue hasta el señor Ollivander cruzándose con Krum. Le entregó su varita. —¡Aaaah, sí! —exclamó el señor Ollivander con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. Sí, sí, sí. La recuerdo perfectamente. Pero esperaba que el señor Ollivander no les revelara a los presentes nada de aquello. Le daba la impresión de que, silo hacia, la pluma a vuelapluma de Rita Skeeter explotaría de la emoción. El anciano mago se pasó mucho más rato examinando la varita de Harry que la de ningún otro. Pero al final hizo manar de ella un chorro de vino y se la devolvió a Harry, declarando que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Gracias a todos —dijo Dumbledore, levantándose—. Ya podéis regresar a clase. O tal vez sería más práctico ir directamente a cenar, porque falta poco para que terminen... Harry se levantó para irse, con la sensación de que al final no todo había ido mal aquel día, pero el hombre de la cámara de fotos negra se levantó de un salto y se aclaró la garganta. —¡Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos! —gritó Bagman—. Todos los campeones y los miembros del tribunal. ¿Qué te parece, Rita? —Eh... sí, ésas primero —dijo Rita Skeeter, poniendo los ojos de nuevo en Harry—. Y luego tal vez podríamos sacar unas individuales. Las fotografías llevaron bastante tiempo. Dondequiera que se colocara, Madame Maxime le quitaba la luz a todo el mundo, y el fotógrafo no podía retroceder lo suficiente para que ella cupiera. Por último se tuvo que sentar mientras los demás se quedaban de pie a su alrededor. Karkarov se empeñaba en enroscar la perilla con el dedo para que quedara más curvada. Krum, a quien Harry suponía acostumbrado a aquel tipo de cosas, se escondió al fondo para quedar medio oculto. El fotógrafo parecía querer que Fleur se pusiera delante, pero Rita Skeeter se acercó y tiró de Harry para destacarlo. Luego insistió en que se tomaran fotos individuales de los campeones, tras lo cual por fin pudieron irse. Harry bajó a cenar. Vio que Hermione no estaba en el Gran Comedor, e imaginó que seguía en la enfermería por lo de los dientes. Cenó solo a un extremo de la mesa, y luego volvió a la torre de Fenix pensando en todos los deberes extra que tendría que hacer sobre los encantamientos convocadores. Arriba, en el dormitorio, se encontró con Ron. —Has recibido una lechuza —le informó éste con brusquedad, señalando la almohada de Harry. La lechuza del Hermione lo aguardaba allí. —Ah, bien —dijo Harry. —Y tenemos que cumplir el castigo mañana por la noche, en la mazmorra de Snape —añadió Ron. Entonces salió del dormitorio sin mirar a Harry. Por un momento, Harry pensó en seguirlo, sin saber muy bien si quería hablar con él o pegarle, porque tanto una cosa como otra le resultaban tentadoras. Pero la carta de Sirius era más urgente, así que fue hacia la lechuza, le quitó la carta de la pata y la desenrolló:

Harry:

No puedo decir en una carta todo lo que quisiera, porque sería demasiado arriesgado si interceptaran la lechuza. Tenemos que hablar cara a cara. ¿Podrías asegurarte de estar solo junto a la chimenea de la torre de Fenix a la una de la noche del 22 de noviembre? Sé mejor que nadie que eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, y mientras estés cerca de Dumbledore y del resto de tus tores magicos no creo que nadie te pueda hacer daño alguno. Sin embargo, parece que el supuesto Moody está haciendo intentos bastante acertados. El que te presentó al Torneo tuvo que arriesgarse bastante, especialmente con Dumbledore tan cerca. Estate al acecho, Harry. Sigo queriendo que me informes de cualquier cosa anormal. En cuanto puedas, hazme saber si te viene bien el 22 de noviembre.

Sirius


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

 **CONOCIENDO A NORBERTA**

La perspectiva de hablar cara a cara con Sirius fue lo único que ayudó a Harry a pasar las siguientes dos semanas, la única luz en un horizonte que nunca había estado tan oscuro. Se le había pasado ya un poco el horror de verse a sí mismo convertido en campeón del colegio, y su lugar empezaba a ocuparlo el miedo a las pruebas a las que tendría que enfrentarse. La primera de ellas estaba cada vez más cerca. Se la im aginaba agazapada ante él como un monstruo horrible que le cerraba el paso. Nunca había tenido tantos nervios.

Le resultaba muy difícil pensar en el futuro, porque sentía que toda su vida lo había conducido a la primera prueba... y que terminaría con ella. En realidad no creía que Sirius lograra hacerlo sentirse mejor en lo que se refería a ejecutar ante cientos de personas un ejercicio desconocido de magia muy difícil y peligrosa, pero la mera visión de un rostro amigo lo ayudaría. Harry le mandó la respuesta diciéndole que se encontraría al lado de la chimenea de la sala común a la hora propuesta, y que Hermione y él pasaban mucho tiempo discutiendo planes para obligar a los posibles rezagados a salir de allí la noche en cuestión. En el peor de los casos, estaban dispuestos a tirar una bolsa de bombas fétidas, aunque esperaban no tener que recurrir a nada de eso, porque si Filch los pillaba los despellejaría. Mientras tanto, la vida en el castillo se había hecho aún menos llevadera para Harry, porque Rita Skeeter había publicado su artículo sobre el Torneo de los tres magos, que resultó ser no tanto un reportaje sobre el Torneo como una biografía de Harry bastante alterada. La mayor parte de la primera página la ocupaba una fotografía de Harry, y el artículo (que continuaba en las páginas segunda, sexta y séptima) no trataba más que de Harry. Los nombres (mal escritos) de los campeones de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons no aparecían hasta la última línea del artículo, y a Cedric no se lo mencionaba en ningún lugar. El artículo de Rita Skeeter lo retrataba diciendo un montón de cosas que él no recordaba haber dicho nunca, y menos aún en aquel cuarto de la limpieza. _Supongo que les debo mi fuerza a mis padres. Sé que estarían orgullosos de mí si pudieran verme en este momento... Sí, algunas noches aún lloro por ellos, no me da vergüenza confesarlo... Sé que no puedo sufrir ningún daño en el Torneo porque ellos me protegen..._ Pero Rita Skeeter no se había conformado con transformar sus «eh...» en frases prolijas y empalagosas. También había entrevistado a otra gente sobre él. _Finalmente, Harry ha hallado el amor en Hogwarts: Colin Creevey, su íntimo amigo, asegura que a Harry raramente se lo ve sin la compañía de una tal Hermione Granger, una muchacha de sorprendente belleza, hija de muggles y que, como Harry, está entre los mejores estudiantes del colegio._ Desde que había aparecido el artículo, Harry tuvo que soportar que la gente (especialmente los de Slytherin)... Sólo quería decirte... que se te cayó la pluma. Era Cho. Harry se puso colorado. Ah, perdona —susurró él, recuperando la pluma. —Buena suerte el martes —le deseó Cho—. Espero de verdad que te vaya bien. Harry se sintió como un idiota. A Hermione también le había tocado su ración de disgustos, pero aún no había empezado a gritar a los que se le acercaban sin ninguna mala intención. De hecho, a Harry le admiraba la manera en que ella llevaba la situación. —¿De sorprendente belleza? ¿Ella? —chilló Pansy Parkinson la primera vez que la tuvo cerca después de la aparición del artículo de Rita Skeeter—. ¿Comparada con quién?, ¿con un primate? —No hagas caso —dijo Hermione con gran dignidad irguiendo la cabeza y pasando con aire majestuoso por al lado de las chicas de Slytherin, que se reían como tontas—. Ron no le había vuelto a hablar después de decirle lo del castigo de Snape. Harry había tenido la esperanza de que hicieran las paces durante las dos horas que tuvieron que pasarse en la mazmorra encurtiendo sesos de rata, pero coincidió que aquel día se publicó el artículo de Rita Skeeter, que pareció confirmar la creencia de Ron de que a Harry le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Hermione estaba furiosa con los dos. Iba de uno a otro, tratando de conseguir que se volvieran a hablar, pero Harry se mantenía muy firme: sólo volvería a hablarle a Ron si éste admitía que Harry no se había presentado él mismo al Torneo y le pedía perdón por haberlo considerado mentiroso. —Yo no fui el que empezó —dijo Harry testarudamente—. El problema es suyo. —¡Tú lo echas de menos! —repuso Hermione perdiendo la paciencia—. Y sé que él te echa de menos a ti. —¿Que lo echo de menos? —replicó Harry—. Yo no lo echo de menos... Pero era una mentira manifiesta. Harry apreciaba mucho a Hermione, pero ella no era como Ron. Tener a Hermione como principal amiga implicaba muchas menos risas y muchas más horas de biblioteca. Harry seguía aparentando no dominar los encantamientos convocadores; parecía tener alguna traba con respecto a ellos, y Hermione insistía en que sería de gran ayuda aprenderse la teoría. En consecuencia, pasaban mucho rato al mediodía escudriñando libros. Viktor Krum también pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, y Harry se preguntaba por qué. ¿Estaba estudiando, o buscando algo que le sirviera de ayuda para la primera prueba? Hermione se quejaba a menudo de la presencia de Krum, no porque le molestara, sino por los grupitos de chicas que lo espiaban escondidas tras las estanterías y que con sus risitas no la dejaban concentrarse. —¡Ni siquiera es guapo! —murmuraba enfadada, observando el perfil de Krum—. ¡Sólo les gusta porque es famoso! Ni se fijarían en él si no supiera hacer el amargo de Rosi. —El «Amago de Wronski» —dijo Harry con los dientes apretados. Muy lejos de disfrutar corrigiéndole a Hermione aquel término de quidditch, sintió una punzada de tristeza al imaginarse la expresión que Ron habría puesto si hubiera oído lo del amargo de Rosi. Resulta extraño pensar que, cuando uno teme algo que va a ocurrir y quisiera que el tiempo empezara a pasar más despacio, el tiempo suele pasar más aprisa. Los días que quedaban para la primera prueba transcurrieron tan velozmente como si alguien hubiera manipulado los relojes para que fueran a doble velocidad. A dondequiera que iba Harry lo acompañaba un terror casi incontrolable, tan omnipresente como los insidiosos comentarios sobre el artículo de _El Profeta_. El sábado antes de la primera prueba dieron permiso a todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante para que visitaran el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Hermione le dijo a Harry que le iría bien salir del castillo por un rato, y Harry no necesitó mucha persuasión. —Pero ¿y Ron? —dijo—. ¡No querrás que vayamos con él! —Ah, bien... —Hermione se ruborizó un poco—. Pensé que podríamos quedar con él en Las Tres Escobas... —No —se opuso Harry rotundamente. —Ay, Harry, qué estupidez... —Iré, pero no quedaré con Ron. Me pondré la capa invisible. —Como quieras... —soltó Hermione—, pero me revienta hablar contigo con esa capa puesta. Nunca sé si te estoy mirando o no. De forma que Harry se puso en el dormitorio la capa invisible, bajó la escalera y marchó a Hogsmeade con Hermione. Se sentía maravillosamente libre bajo la capa. Al entrar en la aldea vio a otros estudiantes, la mayor parte de los cuales llevaban insignias de «Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY», aunque aquella vez, para variar, no vio horribles añadidos, y tampoco nadie le recordó el estúpido artículo. —Ahora la gente se queda mirándome a mí —dijo Hermione de mal humor, cuando salieron de la tienda de golosinas Honeydukes comiendo unas enormes chocolatinas rellenas de crema—. Creen que hablo sola. —Pues no muevas tanto los labios. —Vamos, Harry, por favor, quítate la capa sólo un rato. Aquí nadie te va a molestar. —¿No? —replicó Harry—. Vuélvete. Rita Skeeter y su amigo fotógrafo acababan de salir de la taberna Las Tres Escobas. Pasaron al lado de Hermione sin mirarla, hablando en voz baja. Harry tuvo que echarse contra la pared de Honeydukes para que Rita Skeeter no le diera con el bolso de piel de cocodrilo. Cuando se hubieron alejado, Harry comentó: —Deben de estar alojados en el pueblo. Apuesto a que han venido para presenciar la primera prueba.

Mientras hablaba, notó como si el estómago se le llenara de algún líquido segregado por el pánico. Pero no dijo nada de aquello: él y Hermione no habían hablado mucho de lo que se avecinaba en la primera prueba, y Harry tenía la impresión de que Hermione no quería pensar en ello. —Se ha ido —dijo Hermione, mirando la calle principal a través de Harry—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas? Hace un poco de frío, ¿no? ¡No es necesario que hables con Ron! —añadió irritada, interpretando correctamente su silencio. La taberna Las Tres Escobas estaba abarrotada de gente, en especial de alumnos de Hogwarts que disfrutaban de su tarde libre, pero también de una variedad de magos que difícilmente se veían en otro lugar. Harry suponía que, al ser Hogsmeade el único pueblo exclusivamente de magos de toda Gran Bretaña, debía de haberse convertido en una especie de refugio para criaturas tales como las arpías, que no estaban tan dispuestas como los magos a disfrazarse. Era dificil moverse por entre la multitud con la capa invisible, y muy fácil pisar a alguien sin querer, lo que originaba embarazosas situaciones. Harry fue despacio, arrimado a la pared, hasta una mesa vacía que había en un rincón, mientras Hermione se encargaba de pedir las bebidas. En su recorrido por la taberna, Harry vio a Ron, que estaba sentado con Fred, George y Lee Jordan. Resistiendo el impulso de propinarle una buena colleja, consiguió llegar a la mesa y la ocupó. Hermione se reunió con él un momento más tarde, y le metió bajo la capa una cerveza de mantequilla. —Creo que parezco un poco boba, sentada aquí sola —susurró ella—. Menos mal que he traído algo que hacer. Y sacó el cuaderno en que había llevado el registro de los miembros de la P.D.C.M. Harry vio su nombre y el de Ron a la cabeza de una lista muy corta. Parecía muy lejano el día en que se habían puesto a inventar juntos aquellas predicciones y había aparecido Hermione y los había nombrado secretario y tesorero respectivamente. —No sé, a lo mejor tendría que intentar que la gente del pueblo se afiliara a la P.D.C.M. —dijo Hermione como si pensara en voz alta. —Bueno —asintió Harry. Tomó un trago de cerveza de mantequilla tapado con la capa—. ¿Cuándo te vas a hartar de ese rollo de la P.D.C.M.? —¡Cuando los elfos domésticos disfruten de un sueldo decente y de condiciones laborales dignas! —le contestó—. ¿Sabes? Los elfos que trabajan para mi tienen sueldo y dia de descanso y si quieren pueden cambiar de residencia, Al lado de la puerta vio a Cho y a un numeroso grupo de amigos de la casa Ravenclaw. Ella no llevaba ninguna insignia de apoyo a Cedric, lo cual lo animó un poco

Harry se acordó de Sirius, y el tenso y apretado nudo que parecía tener en el estómago se le aflojó un poco. Hablaría con él doce horas más tarde, porque aquélla era la noche en que habían acordado verse junto a la chimenea de la sala común. Eso suponiendo que todo fuera bien, a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido últimamente con todo lo demás. —¡Mira, es Hagrid! —dijo Hermione. De entre la multitud se destacaba la parte de atrás de su enorme cabeza llena de greñas. Harry se preguntó por qué no lo había visto nada más entrar, siendo Hagrid tan grande; pero, al ponerse en pie para ver mejor, se dio cuenta de que Hagrid se hallaba inclinado, hablando con el profesor Moody. Hagrid tenía ante él su acostumbrado y enorme pichel, pero Moody bebía de la petaca. La señora Rosmerta, la guapa dueña de la taberna, no ponía muy buena cara ante aquello: miraba a Moody con recelo mientras recogía las copas de las mesas de alrededor. Moody les había dicho a todos durante su última clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que prefería prepararse siempre su propia comida y bebida, porque a los magos tenebrosos les resultaba muy fácil envenenar una bebida en un momento de descuido.

Mientras Harry los observaba, Hagrid y Moody se levantaron para irse. Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano a Hagrid, pero luego recordó que éste no podía verlo. Moody, sin embargo, se detuvo y miró con su ojo mágico hacia el rincón en que se encontraba él. Le dio a Hagrid una palmada en la región lumbar (porque no podía llegar al hombro), le susurró algo y, a continuación, uno y otro se dirigieron a la mesa de Harry y Hermione. —¿Va todo bien, Hermione? —le preguntó Hagrid en voz alta. —Hola —respondió Hermione, sonriendo. Moody se acercó a la mesa cojeando y se inclinó al llegar. Harry pensó que estaba leyendo el cuaderno de la P.D.C.M. hasta que le dijo: —Bonita capa, Potter. Harry lo miró muy sorprendido. A unos centímetros de distancia, el trozo de nariz que le faltaba a Moody era especialmente evidente. Moody sonrió. —¿Su ojo es capaz de... quiero decir, es usted capaz de...? —Sí, mi ojo ve a través de las capas invisibles pero de la que tu traes no puedo —contestó Moody en voz baja—lo que vi que se desaparecia una cerveza de mantaquilla y al ver a tu amiga que siempre esta contigo, aunque tu amigo Ron tiene celos de ti por eso no esta contigo pero si muy arrepentido. Es una cualidad que me ha sido muy útil en varias ocasiones, te lo aseguro. Hagrid también le sonreía a Harry. Éste sabía que Hagrid no lo veía, pero era evidente que Moody le había explicado dónde estaba. Hagrid se inclinó haciendo también como que leía el cuaderno de la P.D.C.M. y le dijo en un susurro tan bajo que sólo pudo oírlo Harry: —Harry, ven a verme a la cabaña esta noche. Ponte la capa. —Y luego, incorporándose, añadió en voz alta—: Me alegro de verte, Hermione. —Guiñó un ojo, y se fue. Moody lo siguió. —¿Para qué querrá que vaya a verlo esta noche? —dijo Harry, muy sorprendido. —¿Eso te ha dicho? —se extrañó Hermione—. Me pregunto qué se trae entre manos. No sé si deberías ir, Harry... —Miró a su alrededor nerviosa y luego dijo entre dientes—: Podrías llegar tarde a tu cita con Sirius. Era verdad que ir a ver a Hagrid a medianoche supondría tener que apresurarse después para llegar a la una a la sala común de Fenix. Hermione le sugirió que le enviara a Hagrid un mensaje con _Hedwig_ diciéndole que no podía acudir (siempre y cuando la lechuza aceptara llevar la nota, claro). Pero Harry pensó que sería mejor hacerle una visita rápida para ver qué quería. Tenía bastante curiosidad, porque Hagrid no le había pedido nunca que fuera a visitarlo tan tarde.

A las once y media de esa noche, Harry, que había hecho como que se iba temprano a la cama, volvió a ponerse la capa invisible y bajó la escalera hasta la sala común. Sólo unas pocas personas quedaban en ella. Los hermanos Creevey se habían hecho con un montón de insignias de «Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY», e intentaban encantarlas para que dijeran «Apoya a HARRY POTTER», pero hasta aquel momento lo único que habían conseguido era que se quedaran atascadas en POTTER APESTA. Harry pasó a su lado de camino al retablo y esperó aproximadamente un minuto mirando el reloj. Luego Hermione le abrió el retablo de los Fenix, tal como habían convenido. Él lo traspasó subrepticiamente y le susurró un «¡gracias!» antes de irse. Los terrenos del colegio estaban envueltos en una oscuridad total. Harry bajó por la explanada hacia la luz que brillaba en la cabaña de Hagrid. También el interior del enorme carruaje de Beauxbatons se hallaba iluminado. Mientras llamaba a la puerta de la cabaña, Harry oyó hablar a Madame Maxime dentro de su carruaje.

¿Eres tú, Harry? —susurró Hagrid, abriendo la puerta. —Sí —respondió Harry, que entró en la cabaña y se desembarazó de la capa—. ¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

—Tengo algo que mostrarte —repuso Hagrid. Parecía muy emocionado. Llevaba en el ojal una flor que parecía una alcachofa de las más grandes. Por lo visto, había abandonado el uso de aceite lubricante, pero era evidente que había intentado peinarse, porque en el pelo se veían varias púas del peine rotas. —¿Qué vas a mostrarme? —dijo Harry con recelo, preguntándose si habrían puesto huevos los escregutos o si Hagrid habría logrado comprarle a otro extraño en alguna taberna un nuevo perro gigante de tres cabezas. —Cúbrete con la capa, ven conmigo y no hables —le indicó Hagrid—. No vamos a llevar a _Fang_ , porque no le gustaría... —Escucha, Hagrid, no puedo quedarme mucho... Tengo que estar en el castillo a la una. Pero Hagrid no lo escuchaba. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se internó en la oscuridad a zancadas. Harry lo siguió aprisa y, para su sorpresa, advirtió que Hagrid lo llevaba hacia el carruaje de Beauxbatons. —Hagrid, ¿qué...? —¡Shhh! —lo acalló Hagrid, y llamó tres veces a la puerta que lucía las varitas doradas cruzadas.

Abrió Madame Maxime. Un chal de seda cubría sus voluminosos hombros. Al ver a Hagrid, sonrió. —¡Ah, Hagrid! ¿Ya es la «hoga»? —«Bon suar» —¿Adónde me llevas, Hagrid? —Esto te gustará —aseguró Hagrid—. Merece la pena, confía en mí. Pero no le digas a nadie que te lo he mostrado, ¿eh? Se supone que no puedes verlo. —Descuida —le dijo Madame Maxime, luciendo sus largas y negras pestañas al parpadear. Y siguieron caminando. Harry los seguía, cada vez más nervioso y mirando

el reloj continuamente. Pero entonces, cuando habían avanzado tanto por el perímetro del bosque que ya no se veían ni el castillo ni el lago, Harry oyó algo. Delante había hombres que gritaban. Luego oyó un bramido ensordecedor... Hagrid llevó a Madame Maxime junto a un grupo de árboles y se detuvo. Harry caminó aprisa a su lado. Durante una fracción de segundo pensó que lo que veía eran hogueras y a hombres que corrían entre ellas. Luego se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Dragones! Rugiendo y resoplando, cuatro dragones adultos enormes, de aspecto fiero, se alzaban sobre las patas posteriores dentro de un cercado de gruesas tablas de madera. A quince metros del suelo, las bocas llenas de colmillos lanzaban torrentes de fuego al negro cielo de la noche. Uno de ellos, de color azul plateado con cuernos largos y afilados, gruñía e intentaba morder a los magos que tenía a sus pies; otro verde se retorcía y daba patadas contra el suelo con toda su fuerza; uno rojo, con un extraño borde de pinchos dorados alrededor de la cara, lanzaba al aire nubes de fuego en forma de hongo; el cuarto, negro y gigantesco, era el que estaba más próximo a ellos.

Al menos treinta magos, siete u ocho para cada dragón, trataban de controlarlos tirando de unas cadenas enganchadas a los fuertes collares de cuero que les rodeaban el cuello y las patas. Fascinado, Harry levantó la vista y vio los ojos del dragón negro, con pupilas verticales como las de los gatos, Harry se acerco al Dragon que pareció calmarse en ese momento se le quedo viendo fijamente y Dijo Señor de los Dragones que haceis por aquí, he venido verlos y pedirles que mañana me cuiden no se que tengo que hacer, pero estoy seguro que será frente a uno de ustedes; Sr. Parece que vos no me recuerdas yo lo conozco dede que naci su amigo el grande que esta haya me vio nacer y me puso por nombre Norberto, pero resulta que soy hembra y nos han traido con nuestras camadas por eso estamos furiosas, pero descuide yo me encargo de avisar a las demás de quien es usted aunque ellas saben de usted ya que son mayores que yo, Harry le dio las gracias y se fue corriendo; si se debía al miedo o a la ira. Los bramidos de la bestia eran espeluznantes. —¡No te acerques, Hagrid! —advirtió un mago desde la valla, tirando de la cadena—. ¡Pueden lanzar fuego a una distancia de seis metros, ya lo sabes! ¡Y a este colacuerno lo he visto echarlo a doce! —¿No es hermoso? —dijo Hagrid con voz embelesada. —¡Es peligroso! —gritó otro mago—. ¡Encantamientos aturdidores, cuando cuente tres!

El Cola Cuerno y les dijo a la demás hace unos años yo naci aquí y ese hombre me puso ese nombre y El joven que visteis debajo de esa caoa es el heredero del Dragon de Oro y mañana debemos de ayudar pues es nuestro compromiso desde siglos atrás El vas a competir y a la que le toque arroje su aliento de fuego hacia el lado contrario de que este, no se que hara pero es nuestro deber ayudarlo.

Harry vio que todos los cuidadores de los dragones sacaban la varita.— _¡Desmaius!_ —gritaron al unísono. Los encantamientos aturdidores salieron disparados en la oscuridad como bengalas y se deshicieron en una lluvia de estrellas al chocar contra la

escamosa piel de los dragones. Harry observó que el más próximo se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre sus patas traseras y abría completamente las fauces en un aullido mudo. Las narices parecían haberse quedado de repente desprovistas de fuego, aunque seguían echando humo. Luego, muy despacio, se desplomó. Varias toneladas de dragón dieron en el suelo con un golpe que pareció hacer temblar los árboles que había tras ellos. Los cuidadores de los dragones bajaron las varitas y se acercaron a las derribadas criaturas que estaban a su cargo, cada una de las cuales era del tamaño de un cerro. Se dieron prisa en tensar las cadenas y asegurarlas con

estacas de hierro, que clavaron en la tierra utilizando las varitas.

—¿Quieres echar un vistazo más de cerca? —le preguntó Hagrid a Madame Maxime, embriagado de emoción. Se acercaron hasta la valla, mientras se iva Harry. En aquel momento se volvió el mago que le había aconsejado a Hagrid que no se acercara, y Harry descubrió quién era: Charlie Weasley. —¿Va todo bien, Hagrid? —preguntó, jadeante, acercándose para hablar con él—. Ahora no deberían darnos problemas. Les dimos una dosis adormecedora para traerlos, porque pensamos que sería preferible que despertaran en la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche, pero ya has visto que no les hizo mucha gracia, ninguna gracia... —¿De qué razas son, Charlie? —inquirió Hagrid mirando al dragón más cercano, el negro, con algo parecido a la reverencia. El animal tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y debajo del arrugado párpado negro

se veía una franja de amarillo brillante. —Éste es un colacuerno húngaro —explicó Charlie—. Por allí hay un galés verde común, que es el más pequeño; un hocicorto sueco, que es el azul plateado, y un bola de fuego chino, el rojo. Charlie miró a Madame Maxime, que se alejaba siguiendo el borde de la empalizada para ir a observar los dragones adormecidos. —No sabía que la ibas a traer, Hagrid —dijo Charlie, ceñudo—. Se supone que los campeones no tienen que saber nada de lo que les va a tocar, y ahora ella se lo dirá a su alumna, ¿no? —Sólo pensé que le gustaría verlos. —Hagrid se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirar embelesado a los dragones. —¡Vaya cita romántica, Hagrid! —exclamó Charlie con sorna. —Cuatro... uno para cada campeón, ¿no? ¿Qué tendrán que hacer?, ¿luchar contra ellos?

—No, sólo burlarlos, según creo —repuso Charlie—. Estaremos cerca, por si la cosa se pusiera fea, y tendremos preparados encantamientos extinguidores. Nos pidieron que fueran hembras en período de incubación, no sé por qué... Pero te digo una cosa: no envidio al que le toque el colacuerno. Un bicho fiero de verdad. La cola es tan peligrosa como el cuerno, mira. Charlie señaló la cola del colacuerno, y Hagrid vio que estaba llena de largos pinchos de color bronce. Cinco de los compañeros de Charlie se acercaron en aquel momento al colacuerno llevando sobre una manta una nidada de enormes huevos que parecían de granito gris, y los colocaron con cuidado al lado del animal. A Hagrid se le escapó un gemido de anhelo.

Los tengo contados, Hagrid —le advirtió Charlie con severidad. Luego añadió—: ¿Qué tal está Harry? —Bien —respondió Hagrid, sin apartar los ojos de los huevos. —Pues espero que siga bien después de enfrentarse con éstos —comentó Charlie en tono grave, mirando por encima del cercado—. No me he atrevido a decirle a mi madre lo que le esperaba en la primera prueba, porque ya le ha dado un ataque de nervios pensando en él... —Charlie imitó la voz casi histérica de su madre—

No sabía si se alegraba o no de haber visto lo que le esperaba. Tal vez así era mejor, porque había pasado la primera impresión. Tal vez si se hubieran encontrado con los dragones por primera vez el martes se habría desmayado ante el colegio entero... aunque quizá se desmayara de todas formas. Se enfrentaría armado con su varita mágica, que en aquel momento no le parecía nada más que un palito, contra un dragón de quince metros de altura, cubierto de escamas y de pinchos y que echaba fuego por la boca. Y tendría que burlarlo, observado por todo el mundo: ¿cómo? Se dio prisa en bordear el bosque. Disponía de quince minutos escasos para llegar junto a la chimenea donde lo aguardaría Sirius, y no recordaba haber tenido nunca tantos deseos de hablar con alguien como en aquel momento. Pero entonces, de repente, chocó contra algo muy duro. Se cayó hacia atrás con las gafas torcidas y agarrándose la capa. —¡Ah!, ¿quién está ahí? —dijo una voz. Harry se apresuró a cerciorarse de que la capa lo cubría por completo, y se quedó tendido completamente inmóvil, observando la silueta del mago con el que había chocado. Reconoció la barbita de chivo: era Karkarov. —¿Quién está ahí? —repitió Karkarov, receloso, escudriñando en la oscuridad. Harry permaneció quieto y en silencio. Después de un minuto o algo así,

Karkarov pareció pensar que debía de haber chocado con algún tipo de animal. Buscaba a la altura de su cintura, tal vez esperando encontrar un perro. Luego se internó entre los árboles y se dirigió hacia donde se hallaban los dragones. Muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, Harry se incorporó y reemprendió el camino hacia Hogwarts en la oscuridad, tan rápido como podía sin hacer demasiado ruido. No le cabía ninguna duda respecto a los propósitos de Karkarov. Había salido del barco a hurtadillas para averiguar en qué consistía la primera tarea. Tal vez hubiera visto a Hagrid y a Madame Maxime por las inmediaciones del bosque: no eran difíciles de ver en la distancia. Todo lo que tendría que hacer sería seguir el sonido de las voces y, como Madame Maxime, se enteraría de qué era lo que les reservaban a los campeones. Parecía que el único campeón que el martes afrontaría algo desconocido sería Cedric.

Harry llegó al castillo, entró a escondidas por la puerta principal y empezó a subir la escalinata de mármol. —«¡Tonterías!» —le dijo casi sin voz al Retablo de los Fenix, que dormitaban en tapando la entrada. —Si tú lo dices... —susurró medio dormido, sin abrir los ojos, y el retablo se separo para dejarlo pasar. Harry entró. La sala común estaba desierta y, dado que olía como siempre, concluyó que Hermione no había tenido que recurrir a las bombas fétidas para asegurarse de que no quedara nadie allí. Harry se quitó la capa invisible y se echó en un butacón que había delante de la chimenea. La sala se hallaba en penumbra, sin otra iluminación que las llamas. al fuego y se sobresaltó. La cabeza de Sirius estaba entre las llamas.

Si Harry no hubiera visto al señor Diggory de la misma manera en la cocina de los Weasley, aquella visión le habría dado un susto de muerte. Pero, en vez de ello, Harry sonrió por primera vez en muchos días, saltó de la silla, se agachó junto a la chimenea y saludó: —¿Qué tal estás, Sirius? Sirius estaba bastante diferente de como Harry lo recordaba. Cuando se habían despedido, Sirius tenía el rostro demacrado y el pelo largo y enmarañado. Pero ahora llevaba el pelo corto y limpio, tenía el rostro más lleno

y parecía más joven, mucho más parecido a la única foto que Harry poseía de él, que había sido tomada en la boda de sus padres. —No te preocupes por mí. ¿Qué tal estás tú? —le preguntó Sirius con el semblante grave. —Yo estoy... Durante un segundo intentó decir «bien», pero no pudo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba hablando como no lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo: de cómo nadie le creía cuando decía que no se había presentado al Torneo, de las mentiras de Rita Skeeter en _El Profeta_ , de cómo no podía pasar por los corredores del colegio sin recibir muestras de desprecio... y de Ron, de la desconfianza de Ron, de sus celos... —... y ahora Hagrid acaba de enseñarme lo que me toca en la primera prueba, y son dragones, Sirius. ¡No voy a contarlo! —terminó desesperado. Aunque el Dragon mas feroz el Colacuerno fue el que nació aquí con Hagrid y me a dicho que ella y sus primas me van a proteger. Sirius lo observó con ojos preocupados, unos ojos que aún no habían perdido del todo la expresión adquirida en la cárcel de Azkaban: una expresión embotada, como de hechizado. Había dejado que Harry hablara sin interrumpirlo, pero en aquel momento dijo: —Se puede manejar a los dragones, Harry, pero de eso hablaremos dentro de un minuto. No dispongo de mucho tiempo... He allanado una casa de magos para usar la chimenea, pero los dueños podrían volver en cualquier momento. Quiero advertirte algunas cosas. —¿Qué cosas? —dijo Harry, sintiendo crecer su desesperación. ¿Era

posible que hubiera algo aún peor que los dragones? —Karkarov —explicó Sirius—. Era un mortífago, Harry. Sabes lo que son los mortífagos, ¿verdad? —Sí... —Lo pillaron y estuvo en Azkaban conmigo, pero lo dejaron salir. Estoy seguro de que por eso Dumbledore quería tener un auror en Hogwarts este curso... para que lo vigilara. Moody fue el que atrapó a Karkarov y lo metió en Azkaban. —¿Dejaron salir a Karkarov? —preguntó Harry, sin entender por qué podían haber hecho tal cosa—. ¿Por qué lo dejaron salir? —Hizo un trato con el Ministerio de Magia —repuso Sirius con amargura—. Aseguró que estaba arrepentido, y empezó a cantar... Muchos entraron en Azkaban para ocupar su puesto, así que allí no lo quieren mucho; eso te lo

puedo asegurar. Y, por lo que sé, desde que salió no ha dejado de enseñar Artes Oscuras a todos los estudiantes que han pasado por su colegio. Así que ten cuidado también con el campeón de Durmstrang. —Vale —asintió Harry, pensativo—. Pero ¿quieres decir que Karkarov puso mi nombre en el cáliz? Porque, no lo hizo, el que lo hizo fue el falso Moody. Además he estado leyendo con atención _El Profeta_ , Harry... —Tú y el resto del mundo —comentó Harry con amargura. —... y, leyendo entre líneas el artículo del mes pasado de esa Rita Skeeter, parece que Moody fue atacado la noche anterior a su llegada a Hogwarts. Sí, ya sé que ella dice que fue otra falsa alarma —añadió rápidamente Sirius, viendo que Harry estaba a punto de hablar—, pero yo no lo creo. Estoy convencido de que alguien trató de impedirle que entrara en Hogwarts. Creo que como tu dices el falso tiene a Moody pero donde no sabemos tenemos ya mas de un mes buscando un rastro de El y no damos una, Moody es el mejor auror que ha tenido el Ministerio. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que Karkarov quiere matarme? Pero... ¿por qué? Sirius dudó. —He oído cosas muy curiosas. Últimamente los mortífagos parecen más activos de lo normal. Se desinhibieron en los Mundiales de quidditch, ¿no? Alguno conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa... y además... ¿has oído lo de esa bruja del Ministerio de Magia que ha desaparecido? —¿Bertha Jorkins? —Exactamente... Desapareció en Albania, que es donde sitúan a Voldemort los últimos rumores. Y ella estaría al tanto del Torneo de los tres magos, ¿verdad? —Sí, pero... no es muy probable que ella fuera en busca de Voldemort, ¿no? —dijo Harry. —Escucha, yo conocí a Bertha Jorkins —repuso Sirius con tristeza—. Coincidimos en Hogwarts, aunque iba unos años por delante de tu padre y de mí. Y era idiota. Muy bulliciosa y sin una pizca de cerebro. No es una buena combinación, Harry. Me temo que sería muy fácil de atraer a una trampa. —Así que... ¿Voldemort podría haber averiguado algo sobre el Torneo?

Preguntó Harry—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? ¿Crees que El falaso Moody podría haber venido obedeciendo sus órdenes? —No lo sé —reconoció Sirius—, la verdad es que no lo sé... No me pega que Karkarov vuelva a Voldemort a no ser que Voldemort sea lo bastante indulgente para protegerlo después de que traiciono a vorios de sus compañeros solo para salvarse El. Pero el que metió tu nombre en el cáliz tenía algún motivo para hacerlo, y no puedo dejar de pensar que el Torneo es una excelente oportunidad para atacarte haciendo creer a todo el mundo que es un accidente. —Visto así parece un buen plan —comentó Harry en tono lúgubre—. Sólo tendrán que sentarse a esperar que los dragones hagan su trabajo. Pero Harry lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. El corazón le latía en el pecho como si fuera a estallar. Oía tras él los pasos de alguien que bajaba por la escalera de caracol. —¡Vete! —le dijo a Sirius entre dientes—. ¡Vete! ¡Alguien se acerca! Harry se puso en pie de un salto para tapar la chimenea. Si alguien veía la cabeza de Sirius dentro de Hogwarts, armaría un alboroto terrible, y él tendría problemas con el Ministerio. Lo interrogarían sobre el paradero de Sirius... Harry oyó tras él, en el fuego, un suave «¡plin!», y comprendió que Sirius había desaparecido. Vigiló el inicio de la escalera de caracol. ¿Quién se habría levantado para dar un paseo a la una de la madrugada, impidiendo que Sirius le dijera cómo burlar al dragón? Era Ron. Vestido con su pijama de cachemir rojo oscuro, se detuvo frente a Harry y miró a su alrededor. —¿Con quién hablabas? —le preguntó. —¿Y a ti qué te importa? —gruñó Harry—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí a estas horas? —Me preguntaba dónde estarías... —Se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, me vuelvo a la cama. —Se te ocurrió que podías bajar a husmear un poco, ¿no? —gritó Harry. Sabía que Ron no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había interrumpido, sabía que

no lo había hecho a propósito, pero le daba igual. En ese momento odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Ron, hasta el trozo del tobillo que le quedaba al aire por debajo de los pantalones del pijama. —Lo siento mucho —dijo Ron, enrojeciendo de ira—. Debería haber pensado que no querías que te molestaran. Te dejaré en paz para que sigas ensayando tu próxima entrevista. Harry cogió de la mesa una de las insignias de «POTTER APESTA DE VERDAD» y se la tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Le pegó a Ron en la frente y rebotó. —¡Ahí tienes! —chilló Harry—. Para que te la pongas el martes. Ahora a lo mejor hasta te queda una cicatriz, si tienes suerte... Eso es lo que te da tanta envidia, ¿no? A zancadas, cruzó la sala hacia la escalera. Esperaba que Ron lo

detuviera, e incluso le habría gustado que le diera un puñetazo, pero Ron simplemente se quedó allí, en su pijama demasiado pequeño, y Harry, después de subir como una exhalación, se echó en la cama y permaneció bastante tiempo despierto y furioso con él. No lo oyó volver a subir.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

 **LA PRIMERA PRUEBA**

Cuando se levantó el domingo por la mañana, Harry puso tan poca atención al vestirse que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaba intentando meter un pie en el sombrero en vez de hacerlo en el calcetín. Cuando por fin se hubo puesto todas las prendas en las partes correctas del cuerpo, salió aprisa para buscar a Hermione, y la encontró a la mesa de Fenix del Gran Comedor, desayunando con Ginny. Demasiado intranquilo para comer, Harry aguardó a que Hermione se tomara la última cucharada de gachas de avena y se la llevó fuera para dar otro paseo con ella. En los terrenos del colegio, mientras bordeaban el lago, Harry le contó todo lo de los dragones y lo que le había dicho Sirius. Aunque muy asustada por las advertencias de Sirius sobre Karkarov, Hermione pensó que el problema más acuciante eran los dragones. —Primero vamos a intentar que el martes por la tarde sigas vivo, y luego ya nos preocuparemos por Karkarov. Dieron tres vueltas al lago, pensando cuál sería el encantamiento con el que se podría someter a un dragón. Pero, como no se les ocurrió nada, fueron a la biblioteca. Harry cogió todo lo que vio sobre dragones, y uno y otro se pusieron a buscar entre la alta pila de libros. —«Embrujos para cortarles las uñas... Cómo curar la podredumbre de las escamas...» Esto no nos sirve: es para chiflados como Hagrid que lo que quieren es cuidarlos... —«Es extremadamente dificil matar a un dragón debido a la antigua magia que imbuye su gruesa piel, que nada excepto los encantamientos más fuertes puede penetrar...» —leyó Hermione—. ¡Pero Sirius dijo que había uno sencillo que valdría! —Busquemos pues en los libros de encantamientos sencillos... —dijo Harry, apartando a un lado el _Libro del amante de los dragones_. Volvió a la mesa con una pila de libros de hechizos y comenzó a hojearlos uno tras otro. A su lado, Hermione cuchicheaba sin parar: —Bueno, están los encantamientos permutadores... pero ¿para qué cambiarlos? A menos que le cambiaras los colmillos en gominolas o algo así, porque eso lo haría menos peligroso... El problema es que, como decía el otro libro, no es fácil penetrar la piel del dragón. Lo mejor sería transformarlo, pero, algo tan grande, me temo que no tienes ninguna posibilidad: dudo incluso que la profesora McGonagall fuera capaz... Pero tal vez podrías encantarte tú mismo. Tal vez para adquirir más poderes. Claro que no son hechizos sencillos, y no los hemos visto en clase; sólo los conozco por haber hecho

algunos ejercicios preparatorios para el TIMO... —Hermione —pidió Harry, exasperado—, ¿Hermione yo podría transformarme en uno pero lo tengo prohibido, por favor no se lo comentes a nadie? ¿Por qué no puede leer en su barquito? —dijo Hermione irritada cuando Viktor Krum entró con su andar desgarbado, les dirigió una hosca mirada y se sentó en un distante rincón con una pila de libros—. Vamos, Harry, volvamos a la sala común... El club de fans llegará dentro de un momento y no pararán de cotorrear... Y, efectivamente, en el momento en que salían de la biblioteca, entraba de puntillas un ruidoso grupo de chicas, una de ellas con una bufanda de Bulgaria atada a la cintura.

Harry apenas durmió aquella noche. Cuando despertó la mañana del lunes, pensó seriamente, por vez primera, en escapar de Hogwarts. Pero en el Gran Comedor, a la hora del desayuno, miró a su alrededor y pensó en lo que dejaría si se fuera del castillo, y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Era el único sitio en que había sido feliz... Bueno, seguramente también había sido feliz con sus padres, pero de eso no se acordaba. En cierto modo, fue un alivio comprender que prefería quedarse y enfrentarse al dragón cuando recordó a sus ancestros y se concentro y les pidió ayuda y fue su padre quien le indico convoca tu escoba y has una espiral subiendo y bajando para tomar el huevo. Lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo. Terminó con dificultad el tocino (nada le pasaba bien por la garganta) y, al levantarse de la mesa con Hermione, vio a Cedric Diggory dejando la mesa de Hufflepuff. Cedric seguía sin saber lo de los dragones. Era el único de los campeones que no se habría enterado, si Harry estaba en lo cierto al pensar que Maxime y Karkarov se lo habían contado a Fleur y Krum.

Nos vemos en el invernadero, Hermione —le dijo Harry, tomando una decisión al ver a Cedric dejar el Gran Comedor—. Ve hacia allí; ya te alcanzaré. —Llegarás tarde, Harry. Está a punto de sonar la campana. —Te alcanzaré, ¿vale? Cuando Harry llegó a la escalinata de mármol, Cedric ya estaba al final de ella, acompañado por unos cuantos amigos de sexto curso. Harry no quería hablar con Cedric delante de ellos, porque eran de los que le repetían frases del artículo de Rita Skeeter cada vez que lo veían. Lo siguió a cierta distancia, y vio que se dirigía hacia el corredor donde se hallaba el aula de Encantamientos. Eso le dio una idea. Deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de ellos, sacó la varita y apuntó con cuidado. — _¡Diffindo!_ A Cedric se le rasgó la mochila. Libros, plumas y rollos de pergamino se esparcieron por el suelo, y varios frascos de tinta se rompieron. —No os molestéis —dijo Cedric, irritado, a sus amigos cuando se inclinaron para ayudarlo a recoger las cosas—. Decidle a Flitwick que no tardaré, vamos. Aquello era lo que Harry había pretendido. Se guardó la varita en la túnica, esperó a que los amigos de Cedric entraran en el aula y se apresuró por el corredor, donde sólo quedaban Cedric y él. —Hola —lo saludó Cedric, recogiendo un ejemplar de _Guía de la transformación, nivel superior_ salpicado de tinta—. Se me acaba de descoser la mochila... a pesar de ser nueva. —Cedric —le dijo Harry sin más preámbulos—, la primera prueba son dragones. —¿Qué? —exclamó Cedric, levantando la mirada. —Dragones —repitió Harry, hablando con rapidez por si el profesor Flitwick salía para ver lo que le había ocurrido a Cedric—. Han traído cuatro, uno para cada uno, y tenemos que burlarlos. Cedric lo miró. Harry vio en sus grises ojos parte del pánico que lo había embargado la noche del sábado. —¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Cedric en voz baja. —Completamente —respondió Harry—. Los he visto. —Pero ¿cómo te enteraste? Se supone que no podemos saber... —No importa —contestó Harry con premura. Sabía que, si decía la verdad, Hagrid se vería en apuros—. Pero no soy el único que lo sabe. A estas horas Fleur y Krum ya se habrán enterado, porque Maxime y Karkarov también los vieron. Cedric se levantó con los brazos llenos de plumas, pergaminos y libros manchados de tinta y la bolsa rasgada colgando y balanceándose de un hombro. Miró a Harry con una mirada desconcertada y algo suspicaz. —¿Por qué me lo has dicho? —preguntó. Harry lo miró, sorprendido de que le hiciera aquella pregunta. Desde luego, Cedric no la habría hecho si hubiera visto los dragones con sus propios ojos. Harry no habría dejado ni a su peor enemigo que se enfrentara a aquellos dragones sin previo aviso. Bueno, tal vez a Malfoy... —Es justo, ¿no te parece? —le dijo a Cedric—. Ahora todos lo sabemos...Estamos en pie de igualdad, ¿no?

Cedric seguía mirándolo con suspicacia cuando Harry escuchó tras él un golpeteo que le resultaba conocido. Se volvió y vio que _Ojoloco_ Moody salía de un aula cercana. —Ven conmigo, Potter —gruñó—. Diggory, entra en clase. Harry miró a Moody, temeroso. ¿Los había oído? —Eh... profesor, ahora me toca Herbología... —No te preocupes, Potter. Acompáñame al despacho, por favor... Harry lo siguió, preguntándose qué iba a suceder. ¿Y si Moody se empeñaba en saber cómo se había enterado de lo de los dragones? ¿Iría a ver a Dumbledore para denunciar a Hagrid, o simplemente lo convertiría a él en un hurón? Bueno, tal vez fuera más fácil burlar a un dragón siendo un hurón, pensó Harry desanimado, porque sería más pequeño y mucho menos fácil de distinguir desde una altura de quince metros... Entró en el despacho después de Moody, que cerró la puerta tras ellos, se volvió hacia Harry y fijó en él los dos ojos, el mágico y el normal. —Eso ha estado muy bien, Potter —dijo Moody en voz baja. No supo qué decir. Aquélla no era la reacción que él esperaba. —Siéntate —le indicó Moody. Harry obedeció y paseó la mirada por el despacho. Ya había estado allí cuando pertenecía a dos de sus anteriores titulares. Entonces es cuando abro el baúl. Dejó escapar una risa breve y estridente, al tiempo que señalaba el baúl que había bajo la ventana. Tenía siete cerraduras en fila. Harry se preguntó qué habría dentro, hasta que la siguiente pregunta de Moody lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—De forma que averiguaste lo de los dragones, ¿eh? Harry dudó. Era lo que se había temido, pero no le había revelado a Cedric que Hagrid había infringido las normas, y desde luego no pensaba revelárselo a Moody. —La trampa es un componente tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y siempre lo ha sido. —Yo no he hecho trampa —replicó Harry con brusquedad—. Lo averigüé por una especie de... casualidad. Moody sonrió. —No pretendía acusarte, muchacho. Desde el primer momento le he estado diciendo a Dumbledore que él puede jugar todo lo limpiamente que quiera, pero que ni Karkarov ni Maxime harán lo mismo. Les habrán contado a sus campeones todo lo que hayan podido averiguar. Quieren ganar, quieren derrotar a Dumbledore. Les gustaría demostrar que no es más que un hombre. Moody repitió su risa estridente, y su ojo mágico giró tan aprisa que Harry se mareó de sólo mirarlo. —Bien... ¿tienes ya alguna idea de cómo burlar al dragón? —le preguntó Moody. —No. —Bueno, yo no te voy a decir cómo hacerlo —declaró Moody—. No quiero tener favoritismos. Sólo te daré unos consejos generales. Y el primero es: aprovecha tu punto fuerte. —No tengo ninguno —contestó Harry casi sin pensarlo. —Perdona —gruñó Moody—. Si digo que tienes un punto fuerte, es que lo tienes. Piensa, ¿qué se te da mejor? —El quidditch —repuso con desánimo—, y para lo que me sirve... —Bien —dijo Moody, mirándolo intensamente con su ojo mágico, que en aquel momento estaba quieto—. Me han dicho que vuelas estupendamente. —Sí, pero... —Harry lo miró—, no puedo llevar escoba; sólo tendré una varita... —Mi segundo consejo general —lo interrumpió Moody— es que emplees un encantamiento sencillo para conseguir lo que necesitas.

Harry lo miró ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?— susurró Moody—. Esa idea me la dio mi padre hace un momento y es lo que voy a usar...

Hermione —susurró Harry diez minutos más tarde, al llegar al Invernadero 3 y después de presentarle apresuradas excusas a la profesora Sprout—, me tienes que ayudar a practicar, te voy a enseñar algo que tu cres que no puedo hacer pero lo ago y mucho mejor que cualquier alumno de la escuela, pero requiero distancia. —¿Y qué he estado haciendo, Harry? —le contestó también en un susurro, mirando con preocupación por encima del arbusto nervioso que estaba podando. —Hermione mi padre me dijo que convocara a mi escoba y Moody me insinuo lo mismo, tengo que a hacer bien el encantamiento convocador antes de mañana por la tarde. En vez de ir a comer, buscaron un aula libre en la que Harry le pidió que escogiese cosa y que pensara en ellas que el se iria al patio y se iria Alejando hasta la orilla del bosque proibido para lograr lo que se proponia con la varita pequeños objetos por la ventana. Logró poniéndose la capa invisible para que no los vieran los profesores, volvió con Hermione al aula vacía. Siguieron practicando comenzó a arrojar sillas del aula hasta el bosque. Harry y Hermione salieron a toda prisa antes de que el ruido atrajera a Filch, y regresaron a la sala común de Fenix, que afortunadamente estaba ya vacía. A las dos en punto de la madrugada, Harry se hallaba junto a la chimenea rodeado de montones de cosas: libros, plumas, varias sillas volcadas, un juego viejo de gobstones, y _Trevor_ , el sapo de Neville. el encantamiento convocador. —Eso está mejor, Harry, eso está mucho mejor —aprobó Hermione, exhausta pero muy satisfecha. —Bueno, ahora dime desde cuando sabes hacerlo Harry, desde pequeño Hermione solo quería saber hasta que distancia podría hacerlo, de lo que pienso la prueba de mañana debe ser en el estadio y mi escoba la voy a poner en el balcón de la casa de fenix—. ¡Creo que esto ya lo dominas, Harry! —dijo Hermione, muy contenta.—No importa —declaró Hermione con firmeza—. Siempre y cuando te concentres de verdad, la Saeta irá hasta ti. Ahora mejor nos vamos a dormir, Harry... Lo necesitarás. Harry había puesto tanto empeño aquella noche en dominar el encantamiento convocador que se había olvidado del miedo.

Éste volvió con toda su intensidad a la mañana siguiente. En el colegio había una tensión y emoción enormes en el ambiente. Las clases se interrumpieron al mediodía para que todos los alumnos tuvieran tiempo de bajar al cercado de los dragones. Aunque, naturalmente, aún no sabían lo que iban a encontrar allí. Harry se sentía extrañamente distante de todos cuantos lo rodeaban, ya le desearan suerte o le dijeran entre dientes al pasar a su lado: «Tendremos listo el paquete de pañuelos de papel, Potter.» Se encontraba en tal estado de nerviosismo que le daba miedo perder la cabeza cuando lo pusieran frente al dragón y liarse a echar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. El tiempo pasaba de forma más rara que nunca, como a saltos, de manera que estaba sentado en su primera clase, Historia de la Magia, y al momento siguiente iba a comer... y de inmediato (¿por dónde se había ido la mañana, las últimas horas sin dragones?) estaba terminando de comer cuando la profesora McGonagall entró en el Gran Comedor y fue a toda prisa hacia él. Muchos los observaban. —Los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio... Tienes que prepararte para la primera prueba. —¡Bien! —dijo Harry, poniéndose en pie. El tenedor hizo mucho ruido al caer al plato. —Buena suerte, Harry —le susurró Hermione—. ¡Todo irá bien! —Sí —contestó, con una voz que no parecía la suya. Salió del Gran Comedor con la profesora McGonagall. Tampoco ella parecía la misma; de hecho, estaba casi tan nerviosa como Hermione. Al bajar la escalinata de piedra y salir a la fría tarde de noviembre, le puso una mano en el hombro. —No te dejes dominar por el pánico —le aconsejó—, conserva la cabeza serena. Habrá magos preparados para intervenir si la situación se desbordara... Lo principal es que lo hagas lo mejor que puedas, y no quedarás mal ante la gente. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Sí —se oyó decir Harry—. Sí, me encuentro bien. Ella lo conducía bordeando el bosque hacia donde estaban los dragones; pero, al acercarse al grupo de árboles detrás del cual habría debido ser claramente visible el cercado, Harry vio que habían levantado una tienda que lo ocultaba a la vista. —Tienes que entrar con los demás campeones —le dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz temblorosa— y esperar tu turno, Potter. El señor Bagman está dentro. Él te explicará lo que tienes que hacer... Buena suerte. —Gracias —dijo Harry con voz distante y apagada: Ella lo dejó a la puerta de la tienda, y Harry entró. Fleur Delacour estaba sentada en un rincón, sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. No parecía ni remotamente tan segura como de costumbre; por el contrario, se la veía pálida y sudorosa. El aspecto de Viktor Krum era aún más hosco de lo habitual, y Harry supuso que aquélla era la forma en que manifestaba su nerviosismo. Cedric paseaba de un lado a otro. Cuando Harry entró le dirigió una leve sonrisa a la que éste correspondió, aunque a los músculos de la cara les costó bastante esfuerzo, como si hubieran olvidado cómo se sonreía. —¡Harry! ¡Bien! —dijo Bagman muy contento, mirándolo—. ¡Ven, ven, ponte cómodo! De pie en medio de los pálidos campeones, Bagman se parecía un poco a esas figuras infladas de los dibujos animados. Se había vuelto a poner su antigua túnica de las Avispas de Wimbourne. —Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos... ¡Es hora de poneros al corriente! — declaró Bagman con alegría—. Cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, os ofreceré esta bolsa a cada uno de vosotros para que saquéis la miniatura de aquello con lo que os va a tocar enfrentaros. —Les enseñó una bolsa roja de seda—. Hay diferentes... variedades, ya lo veréis. Y tengo que deciros algo más... Ah, sí... ¡vuestro objetivo es coger el huevo de oro! Harry miró a su alrededor. Cedric hizo un gesto de asentimiento para indicar que había comprendido las palabras de Bagman y volvió a pasear por la tienda. Tenía la cara ligeramente verde. Fleur Delacour y Krum no reaccionaron en absoluto. Tal vez pensaban que se pondrían a vomitar si abrían la boca; en todo caso, así se sentía Harry. Aunque ellos, al menos, estaban allí voluntariamente... Y enseguida se oyeron alrededor de la tienda los pasos de cientos y cientos de personas que hablaban emocionadas, reían, bromeaban... Harry se sintió separado de aquella multitud como si perteneciera a una especie diferente. Y, a continuación (a Harry le pareció que no había pasado más que un segundo), Bagman abrió la bolsa roja de seda. —Las damas primero —dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur Delacour. Ella metió una mano temblorosa en la bolsa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un dragón: un galés verde. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «dos». Y Harry estuvo seguro, por el hecho de que Fleur Delacour no mostró sorpresa alguna sino completa resignación, de que no se había equivocado: Madame Maxime le había dicho qué le esperaba. Lo mismo que en el caso de Krum, que sacó el bola de fuego chino. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «tres». Krum ni siquiera parpadeó; se limitó a mirar al suelo. Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el hocicorto sueco de color azul plateado con el número «uno» atado al cuello. Sabiendo lo que le quedaba, Harry metió la mano en la bolsa de seda y extrajo el colacuerno húngaro con el número «cuatro». Cuando Harry lo miró, la miniatura desplegó las alas y enseñó los minúsculos colmillos. —¡Bueno, ahí lo tenéis! —dijo Bagman—. Habéis sacado cada uno el dragón con el que os tocará enfrentaros, y el número es el del orden en que saldréis, ¿comprendéis? Yo tendré que dejaros dentro de un momento, porque soy el comentador. Diggory, eres el primero. Tendrás que salir al cercado cuando oigas un silbato, ¿de acuerdo? Bien. Harry.. ¿podría hablar un momento contigo, ahí fuera? —Eh... sí —respondió Harry sin comprender. Se levantó y salió con Bagman de la tienda, que lo llevó aparte, entre los árboles, y luego se volvió hacia él con expresión paternal. —¿Qué tal te encuentras, Harry? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —¿Qué? —dijo Harry—. No, en nada. —¿Tienes algún plan? —le preguntó Bagman, bajando la voz hasta el tono conspiratorio—. No me importa darte alguna pista, si quieres. Porque — continuó Bagman bajando la voz más aún— eres el más débil de todos, Harry. Así que si te puedo ser de alguna ayuda... —No —contestó Harry tan rápido que comprendió que había parecido descortés—, no. Y... ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer, gracias. —Nadie tendría por qué saber que te he ayudado, Harry —le dijo Bagman guiñándole un ojo.—No, no necesito nada, y me encuentro bien —afirmó Harry, preguntándose por qué se empeñaba en decirle a todo el mundo que se encontraba bien, cuando probablemente jamás se había encontrado peor en su vida—. Ya tengo un plan. Voy... Se escuchó, procedente de no se sabía dónde, el sonido de un silbato. —¡Santo Dios, tengo que darme prisa! —dijo Bagman alarmado, y salió corriendo.

Harry volvió a la tienda y vio a Cedric que salía, con la cara más verde aún que antes. Harry intentó desearle suerte, pero todo lo que le salió de la boca fue una especie de gruñido á ó a entrar, con Fleur y Krum. Unos segundos después oyeron el bramido de la multitud, señal de que Cedric acababa de entrar en el cercado y se hallaba ya frente a la versión real de su miniatura. Sentarse allí a escuchar era peor de lo que Harry hubiera podido imaginar. La multitud gritaba, ahogaba gemidos como si fueran uno solo, cuando Cedric hacía lo que fuera para burlar al hocicorto sueco. Krum seguía mirando al suelo. Fleur ahora había tomado el lugar de Cedric, caminando de un lado a otro de la tienda. Y los comentarios de Bagman lo empeoraban todo mucho... En la mente de Harry se formaban horribles imágenes al oír: «¡Ah, qué poco ha faltado, qué poco...! ¡Se está arriesgando, ya lo creo...! ¡Eso ha sido muy astuto, sí señor, lástima que no le haya servido de nada!» Y luego, tras unos quince minutos, Harry oyó un bramido ensordecedor que sólo podía significar una cosa: que Cedric había conseguido burlar al dragón y coger el huevo de oro. —¡Muy pero que muy bien! —gritaba Bagman—. ¡Y ahora la puntuación de los jueces! Pero no dijo las puntuaciones. Harry supuso que los jueces las levantaban en el aire para mostrárselas a la multitud.

—¡Uno que ya está, y quedan tres! —gritó Bagman cuando volvió a sonar el silbato—. ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad! Fleur temblaba de arriba abajo. Cuando salió de la tienda con la cabeza erguida y agarrando la varita con firmeza, Harry sintió por ella una especie de afecto que no había sentido antes. Se quedaron solos él y Krum, en lados opuestos de la tienda, evitando mirarse. Se repitió el mismo proceso. —¡Ah, no estoy muy seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea! —oyeron gritar a Bagman, siempre con entusiasmo—. ¡Ah... casi! Cuidado ahora... ¡Dios mío, creí que lo iba. coger! Diez minutos después Harry oyó que la multitud volvía a aplaudir con fuerza. También Fleur debía de haberlo logrado. Se hizo una pausa mientras se mostraban las puntuaciones de Fleur. Hubo más aplausos y luego,

Por tercera vez, sonó el silbato.

—¡Y aquí aparece el señor Krum! —anunció Bagman cuando salía Krum con su aire desgarbado, dejando a Harry completamente solo. Se sentía mucho más consciente de su cuerpo de lo que era habitual: notaba con claridad la rapidez ala que le bombeaba el corazón, el hormigueo que el miedo le producía en los dedos... Y al mismo tiempo le parecía hallarse fuera de él: veía las paredes de la tienda y oía ala multitud como si estuvieran sumamente lejos... —¡Muy osado! —gritaba Bagman, y Harry oyó al bola de fuego chino proferir un bramido espantoso, mientras la multitud contenía la respiración, como si fueran uno solo—. ¡La verdad es que está mostrando valor y, sí señores, acaba de coger el huevo! El aplauso resquebrajó el aire invernal como si fuera una copa de cristal fino. Krum había acabado,

y aquél sería el turno de Harry. Se levantó, notando apenas que las piernas parecían de merengue. Aguardó. Y luego oyó el silbato. Salió de la tienda, sintiendo cómo el pánico se apoderaba rápidamente de todo su cuerpo. Pasó los árboles y penetró en el

cercado a través de un hueco. Lo vio todo ante sus ojos como si se tratara de un sueño de colores muy vivos. Desde las gradas que por arte de magia habían puesto después del sábado lo miraban cientos y cientos de rostros. Y allí, al otro lado del cercado, estaba el colacuerno agachado sobre la nidada, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándolo con sus malévolos ojos amarillos, como un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinchos y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo. Veo Sr. Que nos encontramos de nuevo yo are que le sea fácil tratare de ayudarlo sin que se vea que lo dejo hacerlo sin dificultad. La multitud gritaba muchísimo, pero Harry ni sabía ni le preocupaba si eran gritos de apoyo o no. Era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer: concentrarse, entera y absolutamente, en lo que constituía su única posibilidad. Levantó la varita. _—¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!_ —gritó. Aguardó, confiando y rogando con todo su ser. Si no funcionaba, si la escoba no acudía... Le parecía verlo todo a través de una extraña barrera transparente y reluciente, como una calima que hacía que el cercado y los cientos de rostros que había a su alrededor flotaran de forma extraña... Y entonces la oyó atravesando el aire tras él. Se volvió y vio la Saeta de Fuego volar hacia allí por el borde del bosque, descender hasta el cercado y detenerse en el aire, a su lado, esperando que la montara. La multitud alborotaba aún más... Bagman gritaba algo... pero los oídos de Harry ya no funcionaban bien, porque oír no era importante... Pasó una pierna por encima del palo de la escoba y dio una patada en el suelo para elevarse. Un segundo más tarde sucedió algo milagroso. Al elevarse y sentir el azote del aire en la cara, al convertirse los rostros de los espectadores en puntas de alfiler de color carne y al encogerse el colacuerno hasta adquirir el tamaño de un perro, comprendió que allá abajo no había dejado únicamente la tierra, sino también el miedo: por fin estaba en su elemento. Aquello era sólo otro partido de quidditch... nada más, y el colacuerno era simplemente el equipo enemigo... Miró la nidada, y vio el huevo de oro brillando en medio de los demás huevos de color cemento, bien protegidos entre las patas delanteras del dragón. «Bien —se dijo Harry a sí mismo—, tácticas de distracción. Adelante.» Descendió en picado. El colacuerno lo siguió con la cabeza. Sabía lo que el dragón iba a hacer, y justo a tiempo frenó su descenso y se elevó en el aire. Llegó un chorro de fuego justo al lugar en que se habría encontrado si no hubiera dado un viraje en el último instante... pero a Harry no le preocupó: era lo mismo que esquivar una bludger.

—¡Cielo santo, vaya manera de volar! —vociferó Bagman, entre los gritos de la multitud—. ¿Ha visto eso, señor Krum? Harry se elevó en círculos. El colacuerno seguía siempre su recorrido, girando la cabeza sobre su largo cuello. Si continuaba así, se marearía, pero era mejor no abusar o volvería a echar fuego. Harry se lanzó hacia abajo justo cuando el dragón abría la boca, pero esta vez tuvo menos suerte. Esquivó las llamas, pero la cola de la bestia se alzó hacia él, y al virar a la izquierda uno de los largos pinchos casi le raspa el hombro. La multitud gritaba. Sobrevoló la espalda del colacuerno y se le ocurrió una posibilidad... El dragón no parecía dispuesto a moverse del sitio: tenía demasiado afán por proteger los huevos. Aunque retorcía la cabeza y plegaba y desplegaba las alas sin apartar de Harry sus terribles ojos amarillos, era evidente que temía apartarse demasiado de sus crías. Así pues, tenía que persuadirlo de que lo hiciera, o de lo contrario nunca podría apoderarse del huevo de oro. El truco estaba en hacerlo con cuidado, poco a poco. Empezó a volar, primero por un lado, luego por el otro, no demasiado cerca para evitar que echara fuego por la boca, pero arriesgándose todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que la bestia no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La cabeza del dragón se balanceaba a un lado y a otro, mirándolo por aquellas pupilas verticales, enseñándole los colmillos... Remontó un poco el vuelo. La cabeza del dragón se elevó con él, alargando el cuello al máximo y sin dejar de balancearse como una serpiente ante el encantador. Harry se elevó un par de metros más, y el dragón soltó un bramido de exasperación. Harry era como una mosca para él, una mosca que ansiaba aplastar. Volvió a azotar con la cola, pero Harry estaba demasiado alto para alcanzarlo. Abriendo las fauces, echó una bocanada de fuego... que él consiguió esquivar. —¡Vamos! —lo retó Harry en tono burlón, virando sobre el dragón para provocarlo—. ¡Vamos, ven a atraparme...! Levántate, vamos... La enorme bestia se alzó al fin sobre las patas traseras y extendió las correosas alas negras, tan anchas como las de una avioneta, y Harry se lanzó en picado. Antes de que el dragón comprendiera lo que Harry estaba haciendo ni dónde se había metido, éste iba hacia el suelo a toda velocidad, hacia los huevos por fin desprotegidos. Soltó las manos de la Saeta de Fuego... y cogió el huevo de oro. Y escapó acelerando al máximo, remontando sobre las gradas, con el pesado huevo seguro bajo su brazo ileso. De repente fue como si alguien hubiera vuelto a subir el volumen: por primera vez llegó a ser consciente del ruido de la multitud, que aplaudía y gritaba tan fuerte como la afición irlandesa en los Mundiales.

—¡Miren eso! —gritó Bagman—. ¡Mírenlo! ¡Nuestro paladín más joven ha sido el más rápido en coger el huevo! ¡Bueno, esto aumenta las posibilidades de nuestro amigo Potter! Harry vio a los cuidadores de los dragones apresurándose para reducir al colacuerno; y a la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Moody y Hagrid, que iban a toda prisa a su encuentro desde la puerta del cercado, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Aun desde la distancia distinguía claramente sus sonrisas. Voló sobre las gradas, con el ruido de la multitud retumbándole en los tímpanos, y aterrizó con suavidad, con una felicidad que no había sentido desde hacia semanas. Había pasado la primera prueba, estaba vivo... —¡Excelente, Potter! —dijo bien alto la profesora McGonagall cuando bajó de la Saeta de Fuego. Viniendo de la profesora McGonagall, aquello era un elogio desmesurado. antes de que los jueces muestren la puntuación... —¡Lo conseguiste, Harry! —dijo Hagrid con voz ronca—. ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Y eso que te tocó el colacuerno, y ya sabes lo que dijo Charlie de que era el pe...! —Gracias, Hagrid —lo cortó Harry para que Hagrid no siguiera metiendo la pata al revelarle a todo el mundo que había visto los dragones antes de lo debido. El profesor Moody también parecía encantado. El ojo mágico no paraba de dar vueltas. —Lo mejor, sencillo y bien, Potter —sentenció. —Muy bien, Potter. tirando de Harry hacia dentro. La tienda estaba dividida en cubículos. A través de la tela, Harry distinguió la sombra de Cedric, que no parecía seriamente herido, por lo menos a juzgar por el hecho de que estaba sentado. —El año pasado dementores, este año dragones... ¿Qué traerán al colegio el año que viene?. Salió aprisa del cubículo, y la oyó entrar en el contiguo y preguntar—: ¿Qué tal te encuentras ahora, Diggory? Harry no podía quedarse quieto: estaba aún demasiado cargado de adrenalina. Se puso de pie para asomarse a la puerta, pero antes de que llegara a ella entraron dos personas a toda prisa: Hermione e, inmediatamente detrás de ella, Ron.

¡Harry, has estado genial! —le dijo Hermione con voz chillona. Tenía marcas de uñas en la cara, donde se había apretado del miedo—. ¡Alucinante! ¡De verdad! Pero Harry miraba a Ron, que estaba muy blanco y miraba a su vez a Harry como si éste fuera un fantasma. —Harry —dijo Ron muy serio—, quienquiera que pusiera tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, creo que quería matarte. Fue como si las últimas semanas no hubieran existido, como si Harry viera a Ron por primera vez después de haber sido elegido campeón. —Lo has comprendido, ¿eh? —contestó Harry fríamente—. Te ha costado trabajo. Hermione estaba entre ellos, nerviosa, paseando la mirada de uno a otro. Ron abrió la boca con aire vacilante. Harry se dio cuenta de que quería disculparse y comprendió que no necesitaba oír las excusas. —Está bien —dijo, antes de que Ron hablara—. Olvídalo. —No —replicó Ron—. Yo no debería haber... —¡Olvídalo! Ron le sonrió nerviosamente, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Hermione, de pronto, se echó a llorar. —¡No hay por qué llorar! —le dijo Harry, desconcertado. —¡Sois tan tontos los dos! —gritó ella, dando una patada en el suelo al tiempo que le caían las lágrimas. Luego, antes de que pudieran detenerla, les dio a ambos un abrazo y se fue corriendo, esta vez gritando de alegría. —¡Cómo se pone! —comentó Ron, negando con la cabeza—. Vamos, Harry, están a punto de darte la puntuación.

Cogiendo el huevo de oro y la Saeta de Fuego, más eufórico de lo que una hora antes hubiera creído posible, Harry salió de la tienda, con Ron a su lado, hablando sin parar.

—Has sido el mejor, ni punto de comparación. Cedric hizo una cosa bastante rara: transformó una roca en un perro labrador, para que el dragón atacara al perro y se olvidara de él. La transformación estuvo bastante bien, y al final funcionó, porque consiguió coger el huevo, pero también se llevó una buena quemadura porque el dragón cambió de opinión de repente y decidió que le interesaba más Diggory que el labrador. Escapó por los pelos. Y Fleur intentó un tipo de encantamiento... Creo que quería ponerlo en trance, o algo así. El caso es que funcionó, se quedó como dormido, pero de repente roncó y echó un buen chorro de fuego. Se le prendió la falda. La apagó echando agua por la varita. Y en cuanto a Krum... no lo vas a creer, pero no se le ocurrió la posibilidad de volar. Sin embargo, creo que después de ti es el que mejor lo ha hecho. Utilizó algún tipo de embrujo que le lanzó a los ojos. El problema fue que el dragón empezó a tambalearse y aplastó la mitad de los huevos de verdad. Le han quitado puntos por eso, porque se suponía que no tenía que causar ningún daño. Ron tomó aire al llegar con Harry hasta el cercado. Retirado el colacuerno, Harry fue capaz de ver dónde estaban sentados los jueces: justo al otro extremo, en elevados asientos forrados de color oro. —Cada uno da una puntuación sobre diez—le explicó Ron.

Entornando los ojos, Harry vio a Madame Máxime, la primera del tribunal, levantar la varita, de la que salió lo que parecía una larga cinta de plata que se retorcía formando un ocho. —¡No está mal! —dijo Ron mientras la multitud aplaudía—. Supongo que

te ha bajado algo por lo del hombro... A continuación le tocó al señor Crouch, que proyectó en el aire un nueve. —¡Qué bien! —gritó Ron, dándole a Harry un golpecito en la espalda. Luego le tocaba a Dumbledore. También él proyectó un nueve, y la

multitud vitoreó más fuerte que antes. Ludo Bagman: un diez. —¿Un diez? —preguntó Harry extrañado—. ¿Y la herida? ¿Por qué me pone un diez? —¡No te quejes, Harry! —exclamó Ron emocionado. Y entonces Karkarov levantó la varita. Se detuvo un momento, y luego proyectó en el aire otro número: un cuatro. —¿Qué? —chilló Ron furioso—. ¿Un cuatro? ¡Cerdo partidista y piojoso, a Krum le diste un diez! Pero a Harry no le importaba. No le hubiera importado aunque Karkarov le hubiera dado un cero. Para él, la indignación de Ron a su favor valía Fenix no eran los únicos que vitoreaban entre la multitud. A la hora de la verdad, cuando vieron a lo que se enfrentaba, la mayoría del colegio había estado de su parte, tanto como de la de Cedric. En cuanto a los de Slytherin, le daba igual: ya se sentía con fuerza para enfrentarse a ellos. —¡Estáis empatados en el primer puesto, Harry! ¡Krum y tú! —le dijo Charlie Weasley, precipitándose a su encuentro cuando volvían para el colegio—. Me voy corriendo. Tengo que llegar para enviarle una lechuza a mamá; le prometí que le contaría lo que había sucedido. ¡Pero es que ha sido increíble! Ah, sí... me ordenaron que te dijera que tienes que esperar unos minutos. Bagman os quiere decir algo en la tienda de los campeones. Ron dijo que lo esperaría, de forma que Harry volvió a entrar en la tienda, que esta vez le pareció completamente distinta: acogedora y agradable. Recordó cómo se había sentido esquivando al colacuerno y lo comparó a la larga espera antes de salir... No había comparación posible: la espera había sido infinitamente peor. Fleur, Cedric y Krum entraron juntos. Cedric tenía un lado de la cara cubierto de una pasta espesa de color naranja, que presumiblemente le estaba curando la quemadura. Al verlo, sonrió y le dijo: —¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry! —Y tú —dijo Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —¡Muy bien todos! —dijo Ludo Bagman, entrando en la tienda con su andar saltarín y tan encantado como si él mismo hubiera burlado a un dragón— . Ahora, sólo unas palabras. Tenéis un buen período de descanso antes de la segunda prueba, que tendrá lugar a las nueve y media de la mañana del veinticuatro de febrero. ¡Pero mientras tanto os vamos a dar algo en que

pensar! Si os fijáis en los huevos que estáis sujetando, veréis que se pueden abrir... ¿Veis las bisagras? Tenéis que resolver el enigma que contiene el huevo porque os indicará en qué consiste la segunda prueba, y de esa forma podréis prepararos para ella. ¿Está claro?, ¿seguro? ¡Bien, entonces podéis iros! Harry salió de la tienda, se juntó con Ron y se encaminaron al castillo por el borde del bosque, hablando sin parar. Harry quería que le contara con más detalle qué era lo que habían hecho los otros campeones. Luego, al rodear el grupo de árboles detrás del cual Harry había oído por primera vez rugir a los dragones, una bruja apareció de pronto a su espalda. Era Rita Skeeter. Aquel día llevaba una túnica de color verde amarillento, del mismo tono que la pluma a vuelapluma que tenía en la mano. —¡Enhorabuena, Harry! —lo felicitó—. Me pregunto si podrías concederme unas palabras. ¿Cómo te sentiste al enfrentarte al dragón? ¿Te ha parecido correcta la puntuación que te han dado? —No, sólo puedo concederle una palabra —replicó Harry de malas maneras—: ¡adiós! Y continuó el camino hacia el castillo, al lado de Ron.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

 **PLATAFORMA DE DEFENSA DE LAS CRIATURAS MÁGICAS**

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron aquella noche a buscar a _Pigwidgeon_ a la lechucería para que Harry le pudiera enviar una carta a Sirius diciéndole que había logrado burlar al dragón sin recibir ningún daño. Por el camino, Harry puso a Ron al corriente de todo lo que Sirius le había dicho sobre Karkarov. Aunque al principio Ron se mostró impresionado al oír que Karkarov había sido un mortífago, para cuando entraban en la lechucería se extrañaba de que no lo hubieran sospechado desde el principio. —Todo encaja, ¿no? —dijo—. ¿No os acordáis de lo que dijo Malfoy en el tren de que su padre y Karkarov eran amigos? Ahora ya sabemos dónde se conocieron. Seguramente en los Mundiales iban los dos juntitos y bien enmascarados... Pero te diré una cosa, Harry: si fue Karkarov el que puso tu nombre en el cáliz, ahora mismo debe de sentirse como un idiota, ¿a que sí? No le ha funcionado, ¿verdad? Ven acá, yo lo haré. _Pigwidgeon_ estaba tan emocionado con la idea del reparto, que daba vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de Harry, ululando sin parar. Ron lo atrapó en el aire y lo sujetó mientras Harry le ataba la carta a la patita. —No es posible que el resto de las pruebas sean tan peligrosas como ésta... ¿Cómo podrían serlo? —siguió Ron, acercando a _Pigwidgeon_ a la ventana—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que podrías ganar el Torneo, Harry, te lo digo en serio. Harry sabía que Ron sólo se lo decía para compensar de alguna manera su comportamiento de las últimas semanas, pero se lo agradecía de todas formas. Hermione, sin embargo, se apoyó contra el muro de la lechucería, cruzó los brazos y miró a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. —A Harry le queda mucho por andar antes de que termine el Torneo — declaró muy seria—. Si esto ha sido la primera prueba, no me atrevo a pensar qué puede venir después. —Eres la esperanza personificada, Hermione —le reprochó Ron—. Parece que te hayas puesto de acuerdo con la profesora Trelawney. Arrojó al mochuelo por la ventana. _Pigwidgeon_ cayó cuatro metros en picado antes de lograr remontar el vuelo. La carta que llevaba atada a la pata era mucho más grande y pesada de lo habitual: Harry no había podido vencer la tentación de hacerle a Sirius un relato pormenorizado de cómo había burlado y esquivado al colacuerno volando en torno a él. Contemplaron cómo desaparecía _Pigwidgeon_ en la oscuridad, y luego dijo Ron: —Bueno, será mejor que bajemos para tu fiesta sorpresa, Harry. A estas alturas, Fred y George ya habrán robado suficiente comida de las cocinas del castillo. Por supuesto, cuando entraron en la sala común de Fenix todos prorrumpieron una vez más en gritos y vítores. Había montones de pasteles y de botellas grandes de zumo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla en cada mesa. Harry se sirvió comida (casi había olvidado lo que era sentirse de verdad hambriento) y se sentó con Ron y Hermione. No podía concebir tanta felicidad: tenía de nuevo a Ron de su parte, había pasado la primera prueba y no tendría que afrontar la segunda hasta tres meses después. —¡Jo, cómo pesa! —dijo Lee Jordan cogiendo el huevo de oro, que Harry había dejado en una mesa, y sopesándolo en una mano—. ¡Vamos, Harry, ábrelo! ¡A ver lo que hay dentro! —Se supone que tiene que resolver la pista por sí mismo —objetó Hermione—. Son las reglas del Torneo... —También se suponía que tenía que averiguar por mí mismo cómo burlar al dragón —susurró Harry para que sólo Hermione pudiera oírlo, y ella sonrió sintiéndose un poco culpable.

¡Sí, vamos, Harry, ábrelo! —repitieron varios. Lee le pasó el huevo a Harry, que hundió las uñas en la ranura y apalancó para abrirlo. Estaba hueco y completamente vacío. Pero, en cuanto Harry lo abrió, el más horrible de los ruidos, una especie de lamento chirriante y estrepitoso, llenó la sala. Lo más parecido a aquello que Harry había oído había sido la orquesta fantasma en la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte de Nick Casi

Decapitado, cuyos componentes tocaban sierras musicales.

Pero Harry reconoció el canto de las sirenas ya que el hablaba Sirenio y supo que cantaban por lo que les dijo en vos baja a Hermione y Ron lo que había escuchadoy el problema era que le ivan a tomar y como aguantar la hora bajo el agua. Recordando las palabras de su abuela que recurriera a su amigo Neville.

—¡Ciérralo! —gritó Fred, tapándose los oídos con las manos. —¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Seamus Finnigan, observando el huevo cuando Harry volvió a cerrarlo—. Sonaba como una banshee. ¡A lo mejor te hacen burlar a una de ellas, Harry! —¡Era como alguien a quien estuvieran torturando! —opinó Neville, que se había puesto muy blanco y había dejado caer los hojaldres rellenos de salchicha—. ¡Vas a tener que luchar contra la maldición _cruciatus_! —No seas tonto, Neville, eso es ilegal —observó George—. Nunca utilizarían la maldición _cruciatus_ contra los campeones. Yo creo que se parecía más bien a Percy cantando... A lo mejor tienes que atacarlo cuando esté en la ducha, Harry. —¿Quieres un trozo de tarta de mermelada, Hermione? —le ofreció Fred. Hermione miró con desconfianza la fuente que él le ofrecía. Fred sonrió. —No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada —le aseguró—. Con las que hay que tener cuidado es con las galletas de crema. Neville, que precisamente acababa de probar una de esas galletas, se atragantó y la escupió. Fred se rió. —Sólo es una broma inocente, Neville... Hermione se sirvió un trozo de tarta de mermelada y preguntó: —¿Has cogido todo esto de las cocinas, Fred? —Ajá —contestó Fred muy sonriente. Adoptó un tono muy agudo para imitar la voz de un elfo—: «¡Cualquier cosa que podamos darle, señor, absolutamente cualquier cosa!» Son la mar de atentos... Si les digo que tengo un poquito de hambre son capaces de ofrecerme un buey asado. —¿Cómo te las arreglas para entrar? —preguntó Hermione, con un tono de voz inocentemente indiferente. —Es bastante fácil —dijo Fred—. Hay una puerta oculta detrás de un cuadro con un frutero. Cuando uno le hace cosquillas a la pera, se ríe y... —Se detuvo y la miró con recelo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Por nada —contestó rápidamente Hermione. —¿Vas a intentar ahora llevar a los elfos a la huelga? —inquirió George—.

¿Vas a dejar todo eso de la propaganda y sembrar el germen de la revolución? Algunos se rieron alegremente, pero Hermione no contestó. —¡No vayas a enfadarlos diciéndoles que tienen que liberarse y cobrar salarios! —le advirtió Fred—. ¡Los distraerás de su trabajo en la cocina! El que los distrajo en aquel momento fue Neville al convertirse en un canario grande. —¡Ah, lo siento, Neville! —gritó Fred, por encima de las carcajadas—. Se me había olvidado. Es la galleta de crema que hemos embrujado. Un minuto después las plumas de Neville empezaron a desprenderse, y, una vez que se hubieron caído todas, su aspecto volvió a ser el de él se rió. —¡Son galletas de canarios! —explicó Fred con entusiasmo—. Las hemos inventado George y yo... Siete sickles cada una. ¡Son una ganga! Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando por fin Harry subió al dormitorio acompañado de Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean. Antes de cerrar las cortinas de su cama adoselada, Harry colocó la miniatura del colacuerno húngaro en la mesita de noche, donde el pequeño dragón bostezó, se acurrucó y cerró los ojos. En realidad, pensó Harry, echando las cortinas, Hagrid tenía algo de razón: los dragones no estaban tan mal... El comienzo del mes de diciembre llevó a Hogwarts vientos y tormentas de aguanieve. Aunque el castillo siempre resultaba frío en invierno por las abundantes corrientes de aire, a Harry le alegraba encontrar las chimeneas encendidas y los gruesos muros cada vez que volvía del lago, donde el viento hacía cabecear el barco de Durmstrang e inflaba las velas negras contra la oscuridad del cielo. Imaginó que el carruaje de Beauxbatons también debía de resultar bastante frío. Notó que Hagrid mantenía los caballos de Madame Maxime bien provistos de su bebida preferida: whisky de malta sin rebajar. Los efluvios que emanaban del bebedero, situado en un rincón del potrero, bastaban para que la clase entera de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se mareara. Esto resultaba inconveniente, dado que seguían cuidando de los horribles escregutos y necesitaban tener la cabeza despejada. —No estoy seguro de si hibernan o no —dijo Hagrid a sus alumnos, que temblaban de frío, en la siguiente clase, en la huerta de las calabazas—. Lo que vamos a hacer es probar si les apetece echarse un sueñecito... Los pondremos en estas cajas. Sólo quedaban diez escregutos. Aparentemente, sus deseos de matarse se habían limitado a los de su especie. Para entonces tenían casi dos metros

de largo. El grueso caparazón gris, las patas poderosas y rápidas, las colas explosivas, los aguijones y los aparatos succionadores se combinaban para hacer de los escregutos las criaturas más repulsivas que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Desalentada, la clase observó las enormes cajas que Harry acababa de llevarles, todas provistas de almohadas y mantas mullidas. —Los meteremos dentro —explicó Hagrid—, les pondremos las tapas, y a ver qué sucede. Pero no tardó en resultar evidente que los escregutos no hibernaban y que no se mostraban agradecidos de que los obligaran a meterse en cajas con almohadas y mantas, y los dejaran allí encerrados. Hagrid enseguida empezó a gritar: «¡No os asustéis, no os asustéis!», mientras los escregutos se desmadraban por el huerto de las calabazas tras dejarlo sembrado de los restos de las cajas, que ardían sin llama. La mayor parte de la clase (con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle a la cabeza) se había refugiado en la cabaña de Hagrid

y se había atrincherado allí dentro. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, estaban entre los que se habían quedado fuera para ayudar a Hagrid. Entre todos consiguieron sujetar y atar a nueve escregutos, aunque a costa de numerosas quemaduras y heridas. Al final no quedaba más que uno. —¡No lo espantéis! —les gritó Hagrid a Harry y Ron, que le lanzaban chorros de chispas con las varitas. El escreguto avanzaba hacia ellos con aire amenazador, el aguijón levantado y temblando—. ¡Sólo hay que deslizarle una cuerda por el aguijón para que no les haga daño a los otros!

—¡Por nada del mundo querríamos que sufrieran ningún daño! —exclamó Ron con enojo mientras Harry y él retrocedían hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, defendiéndose del escreguto a base de chispas. —Bien, bien, bien... esto parece divertido. Rita Skeeter estaba apoyada en la valía del jardín de Hagrid, contemplando el alboroto. Aquel día llevaba una gruesa capa de color fucsia con cuello de piel púrpura y, colgado del brazo, el bolso de piel de cocodrilo. Hagrid se lanzó sobre el escreguto que estaba acorralando a Harry y Ron, y lo aplastó contra el suelo. El animal disparó por la cola un chorro de fuego que estropeó las plantas de calabaza cercanas. —¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó Hagrid a Rita Skeeter, mientras le pasaba al escreguto un lazo por el aguijón y lo apretaba. —Rita Skeeter, reportera de _El Profeta_ —contestó Rita con una sonrisa. Le brillaron los dientes de oro. —Creía que Dumbledore le había dicho que ya no se le permitía entrar en Hogwarts —contestó ceñudo Hagrid, que se incorporó y empezó a arrastrar el escreguto hacia sus compañeros.

Rita actuó como si no lo hubiera oído.—¿Cómo se llaman esas fascinantes criaturas? —preguntó, acentuando aún más su sonrisa. —Escregutos de cola explosiva —gruñó Hagrid. —¿De verdad? —dijo Rita, llena de interés—. Nunca había oído hablar de ellos... ¿De dónde vienen? Harry notó que, por encima de la enmarañada barba negra de Hagrid, la piel adquiría rápidamente un color rojo mate, y se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Dónde había conseguido Hagrid los escregutos? Hermione, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo, se apresuró a intervenir. —Son muy interesantes, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad, Harry? —¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí...!, ¡ay!... muy interesantes —dijo Harry al recibir un

pisotón. —¡Ah, pero si estás aquí, Harry! —exclamó Rita Skeeter cuando lo vio—.Así que te gusta el Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿eh? ¿Es una de tus asignaturas favoritas? —Sí —declaró Harry con rotundidad. Hagrid le dirigió una sonrisa. —Divinamente —dijo Rita—. Divinamente de verdad. ¿Lleva mucho dando clase? —le preguntó a Hagrid. Harry notó que los ojos de ella pasaban de Dean (que tenía un feo corte en la mejilla) a Lavender (cuya túnica estaba chamuscada), a Seamus (que intentaba curarse varios dedos quemados) y luego a las ventanas de la cabaña, donde la mayor parte de la clase se apiñaba contra el cristal, esperando a que pasara el peligro. —Éste es sólo mi segundo curso —contestó Hagrid. —Divinamente... ¿Estaría usted dispuesto a concederme una entrevista? Podría compartir algo de su experiencia con las criaturas mágicas. _El Profeta_ saca todos los miércoles una columna zoológica, como estoy segura de que sabrá. Podríamos hablar de estos... eh... «escorbutos de cola positiva». —Escregutos de cola explosiva —la corrigió Hagrid—. Eh... sí, ¿por qué no? A Harry aquello le dio muy mala espina, pero no había manera de decírselo a Hagrid sin que Rita Skeeter se diera cuenta, así que aguantó en silencio mientras Hagrid y Rita Skeeter acordaban verse en Las Tres Escobas esa

misma semana para una larga entrevista. Luego sonó la campana en el castillo, señalando el fin de la clase.

¡Bueno, Harry, adiós! —lo saludó Rita Skeeter con alegría cuando él se iba con Ron y Hermione—. ¡Hasta el viernes por la noche, Hagrid! —Le dará la vuelta a todo lo que diga Hagrid —dijo Harry en voz baja. —Mientras no haya importado los escregutos ilegalmente o algo así... — agregó Hermione muy preocupada. Se miraron entre sí. Ése era precisamente el tipo de cosas de las que Hagrid era perfectamente capaz. —Hagrid ya ha dado antes muchos problemas, y Dumbledore no lo ha despedido nunca —dijo Ron en tono tranquilizador—. Lo peor que podría pasar sería que Hagrid tuviera que deshacerse de los escregutos. Perdón, ¿he dicho lo peor? Quería decir lo mejor.

Harry y Hermione se rieron y, algo más alegres, se fueron a comer. Harry disfrutó mucho la clase de Runas de aquella tarde. Seguían con las inerpretacion de las diferentes claves de cada runa y para que podrían servir, como se hacían y las consecuencias de un mal orden, cuando Hermione llego y los vio trabajando en sus deberes de Runas por lo que les dijo bien veo que le van agarrando el modo; Por lo que Harry de dijo a Ron que si le permitia un momento que le te ia que mostrar a Ella algo, y le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara a su dormitotio, cuando legaron Harry le enseño el pensadero que tenia en su baul y le comento recuerdas que te dije que podía hacer mas cosas que las que demostraba esta es una prueba, pero recuerda de esto ni una palabra y bajaron.

Me encanta no hacer nada mientras ella está... Pero Hermione no fue a cenar, ni la encontraron en la biblioteca cuando fueron a buscarla. Dentro sólo estaba Viktor Krum. Ron merodeó un rato por las estanterías, observando a Krum y cuchicheando con Harry sobre si pedirle un autógrafo. Pero luego Ron se dio cuenta de que había al acecho seis o siete chicas en la estantería de al lado debatiendo exactamente lo mismo, y perdió todo interés en la idea. —Pero ¿adónde habrá ido? —preguntó Ron mientras volvían con Harry a la torre de Fenix. —Ni idea... «Tonterías.» Apenas había empezado el retablo a despejar el paso, cuando las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba corriendo por detrás les anunciaron la llegada de Hermione. —¡Harry! —llamó, jadeante, y patinó al intentar detenerse en seco —. Tienes que venir, Harry Tienes que venir: es lo más sorprendente que puedas imaginar. Por favor... Agarró a Harry del brazo e intentó arrastrarlo por el corredor. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos. Ven, ven, rápido... Harry miró a Ron, y él le devolvió la mirada, intrigado. —Vale —aceptó Harry, que dio media vuelta para acompañar a Hermione. Ron se apresuró para no quedarse atrás. —¿Adónde vamos, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, después de que ella los hubo conducido por seis pisos y comenzaron a bajar la escalinata de mármol que daba al vestíbulo. —¡Ya lo veréis, lo veréis dentro de un minuto! —dijo Hermione emocionada. Al final de la escalinata dobló a la izquierda y fue aprisa hacia la puerta por la que Cedric Diggory había entrado la noche en que el cáliz de fuego eligió su nombre y el de Harry. Harry nunca había estado allí. Él y Ron siguieron a Hermione por otro tramo de escaleras que, en lugar de dar a un sombrío pasaje subterráneo como el que llevaba a la mazmorra de Snape, desembocaba en un amplio corredor de piedra, brillantemente iluminado con antorchas y decorado con alegres pinturas, la mayoría bodegones. —¡Ah, espera...! —exclamó Harry, a medio corredor—. Espera un minuto, Hermione. —¿Qué? —Ella se volvió para mirarlo con expresión impaciente. —Creo que ya sé de qué se trata —dijo Harry. Le dio un codazo a Ron y señaló la pintura que había justo detrás de Hermione: representaba un gigantesco frutero de plata. —¡Hermione! —dijo Ron cayendo en la cuenta—.—¡No, no, no es verdad! —se apresuró a negar ella—.¡No te pido nada de eso! —contestó Hermione un poco harta—. Acabo de venir a hablar con ellos y me he encontrado... ¡Ven, Harry, quiero que lo veas! Cogiéndolo otra vez del brazo, tiró de él hasta la pintura del frutero gigante, alargó el índice y le hizo cosquillas a una enorme pera verde, que comenzó a retorcerse entre risitas, y de repente se convirtió en un gran pomo verde. Hermione lo accionó, abrió la puerta y empujó a Harry por la espalda, obligándolo a entrar. Harry alcanzó a echar un rápido vistazo a una sala enorme con el techo muy alto, tan grande como el Gran Comedor que había encima, llena de montones de relucientes ollas de metal y sartenes colgadas a lo largo de los muros de piedra, y una gran chimenea de ladrillo al otro extremo, cuando algo pequeño se acercó a él corriendo desde el medio de la sala. —¡Harry Potter, señor! —chilló—. ¡Harry Potter! Un segundo después el elfo le dio un abrazo tan fuerte en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento, y Harry temió que le partiera las costillas. —¿Do... Dobby? —dijo, casi ahogado. —¡Es Dobby, señor, es Dobby! —chilló una voz desde algún lugar cercano a su ombligo—. ¡Dobby ha esperado y esperado para ver a Harry Potter, señor, hasta que Harry Potter ha venido a verlo, señor! Dobby lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos, sonriéndole. —¡Winky, señor! —anunció. Winky estaba sentada en un taburete al lado del fuego. A diferencia de Dobby, ella no había andado apropiándose de ropa. Llevaba una faldita elegante y una blusa con un sombrero azul a juego que tenía agujeros para las orejas. Sin embargo, mientras que todas las prendas del extraño atuendo de Dobby se hallaban tan limpias y bien cuidadas que parecían completamente nuevas, Winky no parecía dar ninguna importancia a su ropa: tenía manchas de sopa por toda la pechera de la blusa y una quemadura en la falda.

—Hola, Winky —saludó Harry. A Winky le tembló el labio. Luego rompió a llorar, y las lágrimas se derramaron desde sus grandes ojos castaños y le cayeron a la blusa, como en los Mundiales de quidditch. —¡Ah, por Dios! —dijo Hermione. Ella y Ron habían seguido a Harry y Dobby hasta el otro extremo de la cocina—.Dobby le sonrió a Harry. —¿Le apetecería a Harry Potter una taza de té? —chilló bien alto, por encima de los sollozos de Winky. —Eh... bueno —aceptó Harry. Al instante, unos seis elfos domésticos llegaron al trote por detrás, llevando una bandeja grande de plata cargada con una tetera, tazas para Harry, Ron y Hermione, una lecherita y un plato lleno de pastas. —¡Qué buen servicio! —dijo Ron impresionado.

«¿Dónde hay bastante trabajo para dos elfos domésticos?», pregunta Winky. Y Dobby piensa, ¡y cae en la cuenta, señor! ¡Hogwarts! Así que Dobby y Winky vinieron a ver al profesor Dumbledore, señor, ¡y el profesor Dumbledore los contrató! Dobby sonrió muy contento, y de los ojos volvieron a brotarle lágrimas de felicidad. —¡Y el profesor Dumbledore dice que pagará a Dobby, señor, si Dobby quiere que se le pague! ¡Y así Dobby es un elfo libre, señor, y Dobby recibe un galeón a la semana y libre un día al mes! —¡Eso no es mucho! —dijo Hermione desde el suelo, por encima de los continuados llantos y puñetazos de Winky. —El profesor Dumbledore le ofreció a Dobby diez galeones a la semana, y libres los fines de semana —explicó Dobby, estremeciéndose repentinamente, como si la posibilidad de tantas riquezas y tiempo libre lo aterrorizara—, pero Dobby regateó hacia abajo, señorita... A Dobby le gusta la libertad, señorita, pero no quiere demasiada, señorita. Prefiere trabajar. —El profesor Dumbledore dijo que somos libres para... para... Dobby se puso nervioso de pronto, y le hizo a Harry una seña para que se acercara más. Harry se inclinó hacia él. Entonces Dobby le susurró: —Dijo que somos libres para llamarlo... para llamarlo... vejete yinchiflado, si queremos, señor. Dobby se rió con una risa nerviosa. Estaba asustado. —Pero Dobby no quiere llamarlo así, Harry Potter —dijo, retomando el tono normal y sacudiendo la cabeza para hacer que sus orejas palmearan la una con la otra—. Dobby aprecia muchísimo al profesor Dumbledore, y estará orgulloso de guardarle sus secretos.

Para que sepáis los dos Dobby y Winky de acuerdo con sus Ancestros de ustedes; Seran los credores de una nueva raza de elfos y están orgullosos de Ustedes, para Julio le voy a pedir a Mi madre Adoptiva si pueden venir una temporada para que hablen con ellos Winky tus ancestros trabajaron en este castillo cuando su fundación y tu antepasado fue el encargado de esta cocina, se que te costara trabajo entenderlo pero en julio lo entenderas perfectamente Ella se quedo mirando con esos grandes ojos marron pero dejo de llorar, por cierto acea tu ropa y manten tu dignidad y si quieres seguir guardando los secretos de tu amo hazlo pero no te sientas mal.

Cuando se disponían a irse, muchos de los elfos que había por allí se les acercaron a fin de ofrecerles cosas de picar para que las tomaran mientras subían la escalera. Hermione declinó, entristecida por la manera en que los elfos hacían reverencias, pero Harry y Ron se llenaron los bolsillos con empanadillas y pasteles. —¡Muchísimas gracias! —les dijo Harry a los elfos, que se habían arracimado junto a la puerta para darles las buenas noches—. ¡Hasta luego, Dobby! —Harry Potter... ¿puede Dobby ir a verlo alguna vez, señor? —preguntó el elfo con timidez. —Por supuesto que sí —respondió Harry, y Dobby sonrió. —¿Sabéis una cosa? —comentó Ron cuando Harry, Hermione y él habían dejado atrás las cocinas, y subían hacia el vestíbulo—. He estado todos estos años muy impresionado por la manera en que Fred y George robaban comida de las cocinas. Y, la verdad, no es que sea muy dificil, ¿no? ¡Arden en deseos de obsequiarlo a uno con ella! —Creo que no podía haberles ocurrido nada mejor a esos elfos, ¿sabéis? —dijo Hermione, subiendo delante de ellos por la escalinata de mármol—. Me refiero a que Dobby viniera a trabajar aquí. Los otros elfos se darán cuenta de lo feliz que es siendo libre, ¡y poco a poco empezarán a desear lo mismo! Harry le menciono a Hermione no ellos tienen uniformes por casas y los y Wingenerales el que viste perciben un sueldo y desde que se fundo el colegio nimguno a tocado un centavo de sus salarios y de acuerdo con lo que se los mios tampoco han cobrado y del galeón que les ofrecia a la semana solo aceptronon una moneda de cobre y no la han retirado jamás en cuatro años de sus cuentas. —Esperemos que no se fijen mucho en Winky —dijo Harry. —Ella se animará —afirmó Hermione, aunque parecía un poco dudosa—. En cuanto se le haya pasado el susto y se haya acostumbrado a Hogwarts, se dará cuenta de que está mucho mejor sin ese señor Crouch. —Parece que lo quiere mucho —apuntó Ron con la boca llena (acababa de empezar un pastel de crema). —Sin embargo, no tiene muy buena opinión de Bagman, ¿verdad? — comentó Harry—. Me pregunto qué dirá el señor Crouch de él en su casa. —Seguramente dice que no es un buen director de departamento —repuso Hermione—, y la verdad es que algo de razón sí que tiene, ¿no? —Aun así preferiría trabajar para él que para Crouch —declaró Ron—. Al menos Bagman tiene sentido del humor. —Que Percy no te oiga decir eso —le advirtió Hermione, sonriendo ligeramente. —No, bueno, Percy no trabajaría para alguien que tuviera sentido del humor —dijo Ron, comenzando un relámpago de chocolate—. Percy no reconocería una broma aunque bailara desnuda delante de él llevando la cubretetera de Dobby.

—¡Potter!, ¡Weasley!, ¿queréis atender? La irritada voz de la profesora McGonagall restalló como un látigo en la clase de Transformaciones del jueves, y tanto Harry como Ron se sobresaltaron. La clase estaba acabando. Habían terminado el trabajo: las gallinas de Guinea que habían estado transformando en conejillos de Indias estaban

guardadas en una jaula grande colocada sobre la mesa de la profesora McGonagall (el conejillo de Neville todavía tenía plumas), y habían copiado de la pizarra el enunciado de sus deberes («Describe, poniendo varios ejemplos, en qué deben modificarse los encantamientos transformadores al llevar a cabo cambios en especies híbridas»). La campana iba a sonar de un momento a otro. Cuando Harry y Ron, que habían estado luchando con dos de las varitas de pega de Fred y George a modo de espadas, levantaron la vista, Ron y Harry

.

—Ahora que Potter y Weasley tendrán la amabilidad de comportarse de acuerdo con su edad —dijo la profesora McGonagall dirigiéndoles a los dos una mirada de enfado —, tengo que deciros algo a todos vosotros. »Se acerca el baile de Navidad: constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo deseáis podéis invitar a un estudiante más joven... Lavender Brown dejó escapar una risita estridente. Parvati Patil le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo un duro esfuerzo por no reírse también, La profesora McGonagall no les hizo caso, —Será obligatoria la túnica de gala —prosiguió la profesora McGonagall—.

El baile tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las ocho en punto del día de Navidad y terminará a medianoche. Ahora bien... —La profesora McGonagall recorrió la clase muy despacio con la mirada—. El baile de Navidad es por supuesto una oportunidad para que todos echemos una cana al aire —dijo, en tono de desaprobación.—Pero eso no quiere decir —prosiguió la profesora McGonagall— que vayamos a exigir menos del comportamiento que esperamos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Me disgustaré muy seriamente si algún alumno deja en mal lugar al colegio. Sonó la campana. La profesora McGonagall llamó por encima del alboroto: —Potter, por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

Harry se acercó a la mesa de la profesora McGonagall esperó a que se hubiera ido el resto de la clase, y luego le dijo: —Potter, los campeones y sus parejas... —¿Qué parejas? —preguntó Harry. La profesora McGonagall lo miró recelosa, —Vuestras parejas para el baile de Navidad, Potter —dijo con frialdad—. nuestras parejas de baile. Harry. —¿Parejas de baile? —Notó cómo se ponía rojo—. Yo no se bailar —se apresuró a decir. —Sí, claro que deberas aprender a bailar y rapido —replicó algo irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Eso era lo que quería decirte. Es tradición que los campeones y sus parejas abran el baile. —Yo no se bailar —insistió. —Es la tradición —declaró con firmeza la profesora McGonagall—. Tú eres campeón de Hogwarts, y harás lo que se espera de ti como representante del colegio. Así que encárgate de aprender y encontrar pareja, Potter. —Pero... yo no... —Ya me has oído, Potter —dijo la profesora McGonagall en un tono que no admitía réplicas. Salio del salón en busca de sus mejores amigas enconro a luna platicando con Hermione y les pidió co lo acompañaran a la sala común de su casa que tenia que pedirles un gran favor y que debían encontrar a Genny; encuanto entraron a la sala común vieron a Ginny en una mesa con los gemelos que le explicaban algo relacionado con su clase de Herbologia, por lo que la llamaron Harry le espuso su problema que el debido a su vida el nunca había aprendido a bailar y que deacuero con la tradición debería abrir el baile, por lo que les pidió que si podían enseñarle, ellas estuvieron de acuerdo y quedaron de dedicarle media hora diaria hasta navidad cada una pero que el tendría que encontrar un lugar discreto y seguro. Una vez de acuerdo decidieron empesar desde ese mismo día. Harry se comunico telepáticamente con la Profesora McGonagall ya consegui quienes me van a enseñar pero el donde nos sugiere Usted, Harry te prestoel salón de historia de la magia después de la cena pero deben de estar a las 8 de la noche en su casa.

El sábado al arrivo de las lechuzas los Wesley se quedaron sorprendidos cuado cuatro lechuzas se posaron frente a ellos con unas cajas que decían abrir en su recamara, los gemelos las tomaron y salieron corriendo hacia la torre de Fenix, Giny la vio le pregunto a luna y esta le indico que fuera a su cama y se lo probara que era un regalo de un joven que la tenia en gran estima a ella y a sus hermanos, solo Ron se quedo viendo la caja sin saber si seguir comiendo o ir a ver que contenía la caja, hasta que Hermione lo obligo a levantarse, a los pocos minutos los gemelos regresaron y le dijeron a Harry que estaban seguros que el era quien les había enviado los trajes de gala que le quedaban muy agradecidos, a los cinco minutos entro Giny con Luna al Gran Comedor se acerco por detrás de Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo es hermosos y hace juego con mi cabello ya que corre del rojo al naranja como los zapatos Gracias, dice Luna que tu lo enviaste y a mis hermanos también, me puedes decir porque, a lo que Harry le respodio es poco comparado con el cariño que tu familia a demostrado hacia mi en estos cuatro años, es el regalo de navidad para ustedes, Ron bajo hasta el final del desayuno feliz y radiante pero sin saber quien le había enviado ese traje nuevo, Hermione solo se rio cuando se los platico.

Harry nunca había visto que se apuntara tanta gente para pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts. Él siempre lo hacía, claro, pero siempre había formado parte de una exigua minoría. Aquel año, en cambio, daba la impresión de que todos los alumnos de cuarto para arriba se iban a quedar, y a partir de esa noche las tres chicas se turnaron para enseñarlo a bailar y Harry decía de que de todo lo que había aprendido en su vida esto era muy difícil que tenia dos pies izquierdos por lo que sus clases sa prolongaron hasta una semana antes de navidad. Parecían todos obsesionados con el baile que se acercaba, sobre todo las chicas. Y era sorprendente descubrir de pronto cuántas chicas parecía haber en Hogwarts. Nunca se había dado cuenta de eso. Chicas que reían y cuchicheaban por los corredores del castillo, chicas que estallaban en risas cuando los chicos pasaban por su lado, chicas emocionadas que cambiaban impresiones sobre lo que llevarían la noche de Navidad... ¿Cómo se supone que tiene que hacer uno para pedirle algo a una sola? —¿Quieres echarle el lazo a una? —dijo Ron—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de con cuál lo vas a intentar? Harry no respondió. Tenía muy claro a quién le hubiera gustado pedírselo, pero no conseguiría reunir el valor... Cho le llevaba un año, era preciosa, jugaba maravillosamente al quidditch y tenía mucho éxito entre la gente. Ron parecía comprender qué era lo que le pasaba a Harry por la cabeza. —Mira, no vas a tener ningún problema. Eres un campeón. Me apuesto a que harían cola para bailar contigo. Y, para sorpresa de Harry, resultó que Ron tenía razón. Al día siguiente, una chica de Hufflepuff con el pelo rizado que iba a tercero y con la que Harry no había hablado jamás le pidió que fuera al baile con ella. Harry se quedó tan sorprendido que dijo que no antes de pararse a pensarlo. La chica se fue bastante dolida.

Al día siguiente se lo pidieron otras dos, una de segundo y (para horror de Harry) otra de quinto que daba la impresión de que podría pegarle si se negaba.— Recordaba las palabras de Hermione sobre Krum: «¡Sólo les gusta porque es famoso!». Luego se preguntó si eso le molestaría en caso de que se lo pidiera Cho. En conjunto, Harry tenía que admitir que, incluso con la embarazosa perspectiva de tener que abrir el baile, su vida había mejorado mucho después la primera prueba. Ya no le decían cosas desagradables. Por supuesto, Draco Malfoy seguía recitándole algún pasaje del artículo de Rita Skeeter a la menor oportunidad, pero cosechaba cada vez menos risas por ello. Y, como para no enturbiar la felicidad de Harry, en _El Profeta_ no había aparecido ninguna historia sobre Hagrid. —No parecía muy interesada en criaturas mágicas, en realidad —Sólo quería hablar de ti, Harry

¿Vas a ir al baile de Navidad, Hagrid? —quiso saber Ron. —Creo que me daré una vuelta por allí, sí —contestó Hagrid con voz ronca—. Será una buena fiesta, supongo. Tú vas a abrir el baile, ¿no, Harry?; S y gracias a mis amigas ya logre dominar el baile .i¿Con quién vas a bailar? —Aún no tengo con quién pero la estoy buscando a partir de que pude aprender a bailar—contestó Harry. Cada día de la última semana del trimestre fue más bullicioso que el anterior.

Algunos profesores, como el pequeño Flitwick, desistieron de intentar enseñarles gran cosa al ver que sus mentes estaban tan claramente situadas en otro lugar. En la clase del miércoles los dejó jugar, y él se pasó la mayor parte de la hora comentando con Harry lo perfecto que le había salido el encantamiento convocador que había usado en la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. Otros profesores no fueron tan generosos. Nada apartaría al profesor Binns, por ejemplo, de avanzar pesadamente a través de sus apuntes sobre las revueltas de los duendes. Dado que Binns no había permitido que su propia muerte alterara el programa, También McGonagall y Moody los hicieron trabajar hasta el último segundo de clase, y Snape con su mirada desagradable les informó de que dedicaría la última clase del trimestre a un examen sobre antídotos. Colocarnos un examen el último día... Estropearnos el último cachito de trimestre con montones de cosas que repasar... —Mmm... pero no veo que te estés agobiando mucho —replicó Hermione, mirándolo por encima de sus apuntes de Pociones. Ron se entretenía levantando un castillo con los naipes explosivos, que era mucho más divertido que hacerlo con la baraja muggle porque el edificio entero podía estallar en cualquier momento. —Es Navidad, Hermione estudias los antídotos. —Si respondió este y creo que ya tengo todo bien repasado. ¿Creo que ahora me dedicare a investigar sobre como respirar bajo el agua? —inquirió Harry. y si mi abuela tiene razón me voy a enterar por uno de mis amigos y ella jamás se ha equivocado. —le recordó Harry.

Había metido el huevo en el baúl del dormitorio y no lo había vuelto a abrir desde la fiesta que había seguido a la primera prueba. Ya que ya sabia lo que decía y le preocupaba mas que era lo que le iban a quitar que como respiraría en el agua. —¡Pero te podría llevar semanas averiguarlo!. Eran Fred y George. Se sentaron a la mesa con Ron y Hermione mientras aquél evaluaba los daños. —Ron, ¿nos puedes prestar a _Pigwidgeon_? —le preguntó George. —No, está entregando una carta —contestó Ron—. ¿Por qué? —Porque George quiere que sea su pareja de baile —repuso Fred sarcásticamente. —Pues porque queremos enviar una carta, so tonto —dijo George. —Bueno... ¿ya tenéis todos pareja para el baile? —No —respondió Ron. —Pues mejor te das prisa, tío, o pillarán a todas las guapas —dijo Fred. —¿Con quién vas tú? —quiso saber Ron. —Con Angelina —contestó enseguida Fred, sin pizca de vergüenza. —¿Qué? —exclamó Ron, sorprendido—. ¿Se lo has pedido ya? —Buena pregunta —reconoció Fred. Volvió la cabeza y gritó—: ¡Eh, Angelina! Angelina, que estaba charlando con Alicia Spinnet cerca del fuego, se volvió hacia él. —¿Qué? —le preguntó. —¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile? Angelina le dirigió a Fred una mirada evaluadora. —Bueno, vale —aceptó, y se volvió para seguir hablando con Alicia, con una leve sonrisa en la cara. —Ya lo veis —les dijo Fred a Harry y Ron—: pan comido. Tendremos que usar una lechuza del colegio, George. Vamos...

Tendríamos que hacer algo, ¿sabes? Pedírselo a alguien. Fred tiene razón: —Bueno, ya sabes —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Preferiría ir solo que con... con Eloise Midgen, por ejemplo. —Ron cuando vas a madurar desde que te conozco solo te gusta criticar a los demás, pero si alguien habla de ti o tu familia te molestas, aprende a respetar para que te respeten. Deseosos de impresionar a los visitantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, los de Hogwarts parecían determinados a engalanar el castillo lo mejor posible en Navidad. Y Harry aún no había invitado a Cho al baile. Él y Ron se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos aunque, como Harry observó, sin pareja. Ron no haría tanto el ridículo como él, porque se suponía que Harry tenía que abrir el baile con los demás campeones. —Antes de que volvamos esta noche a la sala común, tenemos que haber conseguido pareja, ¿vale? —Eh... vale —asintió Harry. Pero cada vez que vio a Cho aquel día (durante el recreo, y luego a la hora de la comida, y una vez más cuando iba a Historia de la Magia) estaba rodeada de amigas. ¿Es que no iba sola a ninguna parte? ¿Podría pillarla por sorpresa de camino a los servicios? Pero no: también a los servicios iba acompañada de una escolta de cuatro o cinco chicas. Aunque, si no se daba prisa, se adelantaría algún otro.

Le costó concentrarse en el examen de antídotos, y por lo que su abuelo le dijo puso un ingrediente que Snape no le había dicho y el lo recordaba de primer año el ingrediente principal (un bezoar), por lo que Snape le puso un Diez. Estaba demasiado absorto reuniiezendo valor para lo que se disponía a hacer. Cuando sonó la campana, cogió la mochila y salió corriendo de la mazmorra. —Nos vemos en la cena— les dijo a Ron y Hermione, y se abalanzó escaleras arriba. Sólo tendría que preguntarle a Cho si podía hablar con ella, eso era todo... Se apresuró por los abarrotados corredores en su busca, y (antes incluso de lo que esperaba) la encontró saliendo de una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —Eh... Cho... ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? Ella, sin embargo, no lo hizo. —Claro —dijo, y lo siguió adonde no podían oírlos sus compañeras de clase. Harry se volvió a mirarla y tenía que hacerlo. Cho lo miraba, y parecía desconcertada. —¿Cómo? —dijo Cho. —¿Que... querrías venir al baile conmigo? —le preguntó Harry. —¡Ah! —exclamó Cho, y se puso roja ella —. ¡Ah, Harry, lo siento muchísimo! —Y parecía verdad—. Ya me he comprometido con otro.—Bueno, no te preocupes —añadió. —Lo siento muchísimo —repitió ella.—No pasa nada —aseguró Harry. Se quedaron mirándose, y luego dijo Cho: —Bueno nos vemos... —Sí... —contestó Harry. —Bueno, hasta luego —se despidió Cho, que seguía muy colorada. Sin poder contenerse, Harry la llamó. —¿Con quién vas? —Con Cedric —dijo ella—. Con Cedric Diggory. —Ah, bien —respondió Harry.

Al entrar en la sala común, Harry miró a su alrededor y para sorpresa suya vio que Ron estaba sentado en un rincón alejado, pálido como un muerto. Ginny se hallaba sentada a su lado, hablando con él en voz muy baja. —¿Qué pasa, Ron? —dijo Harry al llegar junto a ellos. Ron lo miró con expresión de horror. —¿Por qué lo hice? —exclamó con desesperación—. ¡No puedo entender por qué lo hice! —¿El qué? —le preguntó Harry. —Eh... simplemente le pidió a Fleur Delacour que fuera al baile con él — explicó Ginny, que parecía estar a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo y le dio a Ron una palmada de apoyo moral en el brazo. —¿Que tú qué? —dijo Harry. —¡No puedo entender por qué lo hice! —repitió Ron—. ¿A qué he jugado? Había gente (estaba todo lleno) y me volví loco... ¡Con todo el mundo mirando! Simplemente la adelanté en el vestíbulo. Estaba hablando con Diggory. Y entonces me vino el impulso... ¡y se lo pedí! Ron gimió y se tapó la cara con las manos. Siguió hablando, aunque apenas se entendía lo que decía. —Me miró como si yo fuera una especie de holotúrido. Ni siquiera me respondió. Y luego... no sé... recuperé el sentido y eché a correr. —Es en parte una veela —dijo Harry—. Tenías razón: su abuela era veela. No es culpa tuya. Estoy seguro de que llegaste cuando estaba desplegando todos sus encantos para atraer a Diggory, y te hicieron efecto a ti. Pero ella pierde el tiempo. Diggory va con Cho Chang. Ron levantó la mirada. —Le acabo de pedir que sea mi pareja —añadió Harry con voz apagada—, y me lo ha dicho. —Esto es una estupidez —afirmó Ron—. Somos los únicos que quedamos sin pareja. Bueno, además de Neville. ¿A que no adivinas a quién se lo pidió él? ¡A Hermione! —¿Qué? —exclamó Harry, completamente anonadado por aquella impactante noticia. —¡Lo que oyes! —dijo Ron, y recobró parte del color—. ¡Me lo contó después de Pociones! Dijo que ella siempre ha sido muy buena con él, que siempre lo ha ayudado con el trabajo y todo eso... Pero ella le contestó que ya tenía pareja. Porque, claro, ¿quién sería capaz de ir con él? —¡No digas eso! —dijo Ginny enfadada—. No te rías... Justo en aquel momento entró Hermione por el hueco del retablo. —¿Por qué no habéis ido a cenar? —les preguntó al acercarse a ellos. —Porque... (ah, dejad de reíros) porque les han dado calabazas a los dos —explicó Ginny. Eso les paralizó la risa. —Muchas gracias, Ginny —murmuró Ron con amargura. —¿Están pilladas todas las guapas, Ron? —le dijo Hermione con altivez—. ¿Q ué, empieza a parecerte bonita Eloise Midgen?.

Bueno, no os preocupéis. Estoy segura de que en algún lugar encontraréis a alguien que quiera ir con vosotros. Pero Ron estaba observando a Hermione como si de repente la viera bajo una luz nueva. —Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica... —¡Qué observador! —dijo ella ácidamente. —¡Bueno, entonces puedes ir con uno de nosotros! —No, lo siento —espetó Hermione. —No puedo ir con vosotros —repuso Hermione, ruborizándose—, porque ya tengo pareja. Y volvió a salir como un huracán hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. —Es mentira —afirmó Ron, viéndola irse. —No, no lo es —dijo Ginny en voz baja. —Entonces, ¿con quién va? —preguntó Ron bruscamente. —Yo no os lo voy a decir. Eso es cosa de ella —contestó Ginny. —. Ginny, tú puedes ir con Harry, y yo... —No puedo —lo cortó Ginny, y también se puso colorada—. Soy la pareja de... de Neville. Me lo pidió después de que Hermione le dijera que no, y yo pensé... bueno... si no es con él no voy a poder ir, porque aún no estoy en cuarto. —Parecía muy triste—. Creo que voy a bajar a cenar —concluyó. Se levantó y se fue por el retablo. Pero Harry acababa de ver entrar por el hueco del retablo a Parvati y Lavender. Había llegado el momento de emprender acciones drásticas. —Espera aquí —le pidió a Ron. Se levantó, fue hacia Parvati y le preguntó: —Parvati, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? A Parvati lo pensó un momento y —Sí. Vale —contestó al final, poniéndose muy roja. —Gracias —dijo Harry, aliviado—. Lavender... ¿quieres ir con Ron? —Ella es la pareja de Seamus —respondió Parvati, y las dos se rieron más que antes. Harry suspiró. —¿Sabéis de alguien que pueda ir con Ron? —preguntó, bajando la voz para que Ron no pudiera oírlo. —¿Qué tal Hermione Granger? —sugirió Parvati. —Ya tiene pareja. Parvati se sorprendió mucho. —Oh... ¿quién es? Harry se encogió de hombros. —Ni idea —repuso—. ¿Qué me decís de Ron? —Bueno... —dijo Parvati pensativamente—, tal vez mi hermana... Padma, ya sabes, de Ravenclaw. Si quieres se lo pregunto. —Sí, te lo agradezco —respondió Harry—. Me lo dices, ¿vale? Y volvió con Ron pensando que aquel baile daba más quebraderos de cabeza que otra cosa, y rogando con todas sus fuerzas que Padma Patil no tuviera la nariz torcida.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

 **EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD**

A pesar del sinfín de deberes que les habían puesto a los de cuarto para Navidad, a Harry no le apetecía ponerse a trabajar al final del trimestre, y se pasó la primera semana de vacaciones disfrutando todo lo posible con sus compañeros. La torre de Fenix seguía casi tan llena como durante el trimestre, y parecía más pequeña, porque sus ocupantes armaban mucho más jaleo aquellos días. Fred y George habían cosechado un gran éxito con sus galletas de canarios, y durante los dos primeros días de vacaciones la gente iba dejando plumas por todas partes. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, sin embargo, para que los de Fenix aprendieran a tratar con muchísima

cautela cualquier cosa de comer que les ofrecieran los demás, por si había una galleta de canarios oculta, y George le confesó a Harry que estaban desarrollando un nuevo invento. Harry decidió no aceptar nunca de ellos ni una pepa de girasol. No se le olvidaba lo de Dudley y el caramelo _longuilinguo_. En aquel momento nevaba copiosamente en el castillo y sus alrededores. El carruaje de Beauxbatons, de color azul claro, parecía una calabaza enorme, helada y cubierta de escarcha, junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, que a su lado era como una casita de chocolate con azúcar glasé por encima, en tanto que el barco de Durmstrang tenía las portillas heladas y los mástiles cubiertos de escarcha. Abajo, en las cocinas, los elfos domésticos se superaban a sí mismos con guisos calientes y sabrosos, y postres muy ricos. La única que encontraba algo de lo cual quejarse era Fleur Delacour. —Toda esta comida de «Hogwag» es demasiado pesada —la oyeron decir una noche en que salían tras ella del Gran Comedor —¿Con quién vas a ir al baile, Hermione? Ron le hacía aquella pregunta en los momentos más inesperados para ver si, al pillarla por sorpresa, conseguía que le contestara. Sin embargo, Hermione no hacía más que mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y responder: —No te lo digo. Te reirías de mí. —¿Bromeas, Weasley? —dijo Malfoy tras ellos—. ¡No me dirás que ha conseguido pareja para el baile! ¿La sangre sucia de los dientes largos? Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta bruscamente, pero Hermione saludó a alguien detrás de Malfoy:

—¡Hola, profesor Moody! Malfoy palideció y retrocedió de un salto, buscándolo con la mirada, pero Moody estaba todavía sentado a la mesa de los profesores, terminándose el guiso. —Eres un huroncito nervioso, ¿eh, Malfoy? —dijo Hermione mordazmente, y ella, Harry y Ron empezaron a subir por la escalinata de mármol riéndose con ganas. —Hermione —exclamó de repente Ron, sorprendido—, tus dientes... —¿Qué les pasa? —Bueno, que son diferentes... Lo acabo de notar. —Claro que lo son. ¿Esperabas que siguiera con los colmillos que me puso Malfoy? —No, lo que quiero decir es que son diferentes de como eran antes de la maldición de Malfoy. Están rectos y... de tamaño normal. Hermione les dirigió de repente una sonrisa maliciosa, y Harry también se dio cuenta: aquélla era una sonrisa muy distinta de la de antes. —Bueno... cuando fui a que me los encogiera la señora Pomfrey, me puso

delante un espejo y me pidió que dijera «ya» cuando hubieran vuelto a su tamaño anterior —explicó—, y simplemente la dejé que siguiera un poco. — Sonrió más aún—. A mis padres no les va a gustar. Llevo años intentando convencerlos de que me dejaran disminuirlos, pero se empeñaban en que siguiera con el aparato. Ya sabéis que son dentistas, y piensan que los dientes y la magia no deberían... ¡Mirad!, ¡ha vuelto _Pigwidgeon_! El mochuelo de Ron, con un rollito de pergamino atado a la pata, gorjeaba como loco encima de la barandilla adornada con carámbanos. La gente que pasaba por allí lo señalaba y se reía, y unas chicas de tercero se pararon a observarlo.

—¡Ay, mira qué lechuza más chiquitita! ¿A que es preciosa? —¡Estúpido cretino con plumas! —masculló Ron, corriendo por la escalera para atraparlo—. ¡Hay que llevarle las cartas directamente al destinatario, y sin exhibirse por ahí! _Pigwidgeon_ gorjeó de contento, sacando la cabeza del puño de Ron. Ten, Harry —añadió Ron en voz baja, desprendiéndole de la pata la respuesta de Sirius. Harry se la guardó en el bolsillo, y se dieron prisa en subir a la torre de Fenix para leerla. En la sala común todos estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando las vacaciones para fijarse en ellos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron lejos de todo el mundo, junto a una ventana oscura que se iba llenando poco a poco de nieve, y Harry leyó en voz alta:

Querido Harry:

Mi enhorabuena por haber superado la prueba del dragón. ¡El que metió tu nombre en el cáliz, quienquiera que fuera, no debe de estar nada satisfecho! Yo te iba a sugerir una maldición de conjuntivitis, ya que el punto más débil de los dragones son los ojos... —Eso es lo que hizo Krum —susurró Hermione... pero lo que hiciste es todavía mejor: estoy impresionado. Aun así, no te confíes, Harry. Sólo has superado una prueba. El que te hizo entrar en el Torneo tiene muchas más posibilidades de hacerte daño, si eso es lo que pretende. Ten los ojos abiertos (especialmente si está cerca ese del que hemos hablado), y procura no meterte en problemas. Escríbeme. Sigo queriendo que me informes de cualquier cosa extraordinaria que ocurra.

Sirius

—Lo mismo que Moody —comentó Harry en voz baja, volviendo a meterse la carta dentro de la túnica—. «¡Alerta permanente!» Cualquiera pensaría que camino con los ojos cerrados, pegándome contra las paredes. —Pero tiene razón, Harry —repuso Hermione—: todavía te quedan dos pruebas. La verdad es que tendrías que echarle un vistazo a ese huevo ya te dije que ya se lo que dice el huevo desde el primer dia los que todos escucharon como ruidos y chirridos, es como se ote el canto de las sirenas fuera del agua y yo hablo sirenio desde mi infancia. Lo preocupante es que me van a quitar y como respirar —¡Para eso tiene siglos, Hermione! —espetó Ron—. ¿Una partida de ajedrez, Harry? —Sí, vale —contestó Harry, que, al observar la expresión de Hermione, añadió—: Vamos, ¿cómo me iba a concentrar con todo este ruido? Creo que ni el huevo se oiría. —Supongo que no —reconoció ella suspirando, y se sentó a ver la partida, que culminó con un emocionante jaque mate de Ron ejecutado con un par de temerarios peones y un alfil muy violento.

El día de Navidad, Harry tuvo un despertar muy sobresaltado. Levantó los párpados preguntándose qué era lo que lo había despertado, y vio unos ojos muy grandes, redondos y verdes que lo miraban desde la oscuridad. —¡Dobby! —gritó Harry —. ¡Dobby sólo quería desearle a Harry Potter feliz Navidad y traerle un regalo, señor! ¡Harry Potter le dio permiso a Dobby para venir a verlo de vez en cuando, señor! —Sí, muy bien —dijo Harry, la próxima vez sacúdeme el hombro o algo así. No me veas de esa manera... Harry descorrió las colgaduras de su cama adoselada, cogió las gafas que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y se las puso. Su grito había despertado a Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville, y todos espiaban a través de sus colgaduras con ojos de sueño y el pelo revuelto. —¿Te ha atacado alguien, Harry? —preguntó Seamus medio dormido. —¡No, sólo es Dobby! —susurró Harry—. Vuelve a dormir. —¡Ah... los regalos! —dijo Seamus, viendo el montón de paquetes que tenía a los pies de la cama. Ron, Dean y Neville decidieron que, ya que se habían despertado, podían aprovechar para abrir los regalos. Harry se volvió hacia Dobby, que seguía de pie junto a la cama, nervioso y todavía preocupado por el susto que le había dado a Harry. Llevaba una bola de Navidad atada a la punta de la cubretetera. —¿Puede Dobby darle el regalo a Harry Potter? —preguntó con timidez. —Claro que sí —contestó Harry—. Eh... yo también tengo algo para ti. Era mentira. No había comprado nada para Dobby, pero abrió rápidamente el baúl y sacó un par de calcetines enrollados y llenos de bolitas. Eran los más viejos y feos que tenía, de color amarillo mostaza, La razón de que tuvieran tantas bolitas era que Harry los usaba desde hacia más de un año para proteger el chivatoscopio. Lo desenvolvió y le entregó los calcetines a Dobby, diciendo: —Perdona, se me olvidó empaquetarlos. Pero Dobby estaba emocionado. —¡Los calcetines son lo que más le gusta a Dobby, señor! ¡Son sus prendas favoritas! —aseguró, quitándose los que llevaba, tan dispares, y poniéndose los de tío Vernon—. Ahora ya tengo siete, señor. Pero, señor... —dijo abriendo los ojos al máximo después de subirse los calcetines hasta las perneras del pantalón corto—, en la tienda se han equivocado, Harry Potter: ¡son del mismo color! —¡Harry, cómo no te diste cuenta de eso! —intervino Ron, sonriendo desde su cama, que se hallaba ya cubierta de papeles de regalo—. Pero ¿sabes una cosa, Dobby? Mira, aquí tienes. Toma estos dos, y así podrás mezclarlos con los de Harry. Y aquí tienes el jersey. Le entregó a Dobby un par de calcetines de color violeta que acababa de desenvolver, y el jersey tejido a mano que le había enviado su madre.

Dobby se sentía abrumado. —¡El señor es muy gentil! —chilló con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y haciéndole a Ron una reverencia—. Dobby sabía que el señor tenía que ser un gran mago, siendo el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, pero no sabía que fueraademás tan generoso de espíritu, tan noble, tan desprendido... —Sólo son calcetines —repuso Ron, que se había ruborizado un tanto, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía bastante complacido—. ¡Ostras, Harry! — Acababa de abrir el regalo de Harry, un sombrero de los Chudley Cannons—. ¡Qué guay! —Se lo encasquetó en la cabeza, donde no combinaba nada bien con el color del pelo. Dobby le entregó entonces un pequeño paquete a Harry, que resultó ser... un par de calcetines. —¡Dobby los ha hecho él mismo, señor! —explicó el elfo muy contento—. ¡Ha comprado la lana con su sueldo, señor! El calcetín izquierdo era rojo brillante con un dibujo de escobas voladoras; el derecho era verde con snitchs. —Son... son realmente... Bueno, Dobby, muchas gracias —le dijo Harry poniéndoselos, con lo que Dobby estuvo a punto otra vez de derramar lágrimas de felicidad. —Ahora Dobby tiene que irse, señor. ¡Ya estamos preparando la cena de Navidad! —anunció el elfo, y salió a toda prisa del dormitorio, diciendo adiós a los otros al pasar. Los restantes regalos de Harry fueron mucho más satisfactorios que los extraños calcetines de Dobby, Hermione le había regalado un libro que se titulaba _Equipos de quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda_ ; Ron, una bolsa rebosante de bombas fétidas; Sirius, una práctica navaja con accesorios para abrir cualquier cerradura y deshacer todo tipo de nudos, y Hagrid, una caja bien grande de chucherías que incluían todos los favoritos de Harry: grageas multisabores de Bertie Bott, ranas de chocolate, chicle superhinchable y meigas fritas. Estaba también, por supuesto, el habitual paquete de la señora Weasley, que incluía un jersey nuevo (verde con el dibujo de un dragón: Harry supuso que Charlie le había contado todo lo del colacuerno) y un montón de pastelillos caseros de Navidad. Harry y Ron encontraron a Hermione en la sala común y bajaron a desayunar juntos. Se pasaron casi toda la mañana en la torre de Fenix, disfrutando de los regalos, y luego bajaron al Gran Comedor para tomar un magnífico almuerzo que incluyó al menos cien pavos y budines de Navidad, junto con montones de petardos sorpresa. Por la tarde salieron del castillo: la nieve se hallaba tal cual había caído, salvo por los caminos abiertos por los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons desde sus moradas al castillo. En lugar de participar en la pelea de bolas de nieve entre Harry y los Weasley, Hermione prefirió contemplarla, y a las cinco les anunció que volvía al castillo para prepararse para el baile. —Pero ¿te hacen falta tres horas? —se extrañó Ron, mirándola sin comprender. Pagó su distracción recibiendo un bolazo de nieve arrojado por George que le pegó con fuerza en un lado de la cabeza—. ¿Con quién vas? — le gritó a Hermione cuando ya se iba; pero ella se limitó a hacer un saludo con la mano y entró en el castillo. No había cena de Navidad porque el baile incluía un banquete, así que a

las siete, cuando se hacía dificil acertar a alguien, dieron por terminada la batalla de bolas de nieve y volvieron a la sala común del castillo. —¡«Cuces de cololores», eso es! —dijo el Ave Fenix separando el retablo en respuesta a la contraseña, mientras les abría para que pasaran. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville se pusieron la túnica de gala en el dormitorio, todos un poco cohibidos, pero ninguno tanto como Ron, que se

miraba en la luna del rincón con expresión de Admiracion. Su túnica se parecía más

a una Levita con fajin y corbatín de moño con botonadura dorada: —No me cabe en la cabeza que hayáis conseguido a las dos chicas más guapas del curso —susurró Dean. —Magnetismo animal La sala común tenía un aspecto muy extraño, llena de gente vestida de diferentes colores en lugar del usual monocromatismo negro. Parvati

aguardaba a Harry al pie de la escalera. Estaba realmente muy guapa, con su túnica de un rosa impactante, el pelo negro en una larga trenza entrelazada con oro y unas pulseras también de oro que le brillaban en las muñecas. Harry dio gracias de que no le hubiera entrado la risa tonta. —Estás... guapa —dijo. —Gracias —respondió ella—. Padma te espera en el vestíbulo —le indicó a Ron. —Bien —contestó Ron, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Hermione? Parvati se encogió de hombros y le dijo a Harry: —¿Quieres que bajemos?

—Vale —aceptó Harry, lamentando no poder quedarse en la sala común. Fred le guiñó un ojo a Harry cuando éste pasó a su lado para salir por el Retablo. También el vestíbulo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que se arremolinaban en espera de que dieran las ocho en punto, hora a la que se abrirían las puertas del Gran Comedor. Los que habían quedado con parejas pertenecientes a diferentes casas las buscaban entre la multitud. Parvati vio a su hermana Padma y la condujo hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron. —Hola —saludó Padma, que estaba tan guapa como Parvati con su túnica de color azul turquesa brillante. parecía demasiado entusiasmada con su pareja de baile. Lo miró de arriba abajo, y sus oscuros ojos se en el traje de gala a la moda de Ron. —Hola —contestó Ron. Llegaron unos cuantos de Slytherin subiendo la escalera desde su sala común, que era una de las mazmorras. Malfoy iba al frente. Llevaba una túnica

negra de terciopelo con cuello alzado, y Harry pensó que le daba aspecto de cura. De su brazo iba Pansy Parkinson, con una túnica de color rosa pálido con muchos volantes. Tanto Crabbe como Goyle iban de verde: parecían cantos rodados cubiertos de musgo, y, como Harry se alegró de comprobar, ninguno de ellos había logrado encontrar pareja. Se abrieron las puertas principales de roble, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver entrar a los alumnos de Durmstrang con el profesor Karkarov. Krum iba al frente del grupo, acompañado por una muchacha preciosa vestida con túnica azul a la que Harry no conocía. Por encima de las cabezas pudo ver que una parte de la explanada que había delante del castillo la habían transformado en una especie de gruta llena de luces de colores. En realidad eran cientos de pequeñas hadas: algunas posadas en los rosales que habían sido conjurados allí, y otras revoloteando sobre unas estatuas que parecían representar a Papá Noel con sus renos. En ese momento los llamó la voz de la profesora McGonagall: —¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor!

Sonriendo, Parvati se acomodó las pulseras. Ella y Harry se despidieron de Ron y Padma, y avanzaron. La multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar. La profesora McGonagall, que llevaba una túnica de tela escocesa roja y se había puesto una corona de cardos bastante fea alrededor del ala del sombrero, les pidió que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban todos los demás: ellos entrarían en procesión en el Gran Comedor cuando el resto de los alumnos estuviera sentado. Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies se pusieron al lado de las puertas: Davies parecía tan aturdido por la buena suerte de ser la pareja de Fleur que apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cedric y Cho estaban también junto a Harry, quien no los miró para no tener que hablar con ellos. Entonces volvió a mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Y se quedó con la boca abierta. Era Hermione. Pero estaba completamente distinta. Se había hecho algo en el pelo: ya no lo tenía enmarañado, sino liso y brillante, y lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. La túnica era de una tela añil vaporosa, y su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que solía cargar a la espalda. Ella también sonreía (con una sonrisa nerviosa, a decir verdad), pero la disminución del tamaño de sus incisivos era más evidente que nunca. Harry se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. —¡Hola, Harry! —saludó ella—. ¡Hola, Parvati! Parvati le dirigió a Hermione una mirada de incredulidad. Y no era la única: cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor. Pansy Parkinson la miró con la boca abierta al pasar con Malfoy, que ni siquiera fue capaz de encontrar un insulto con el que herirla. Ron, sin embargo, pasó por su lado sin mirarla. Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que entraran detrás de ella, una pareja tras otra. Lo hicieron así, y todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor los aplaudieron mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían a una amplia mesa redonda situada en un extremo del salón, donde se hallaban sentados los miembros del tribunal. Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas. Mientras Harry se esforzaba en no tropezar, Parvati parecía hallarse en la gloria: sonreía a todo el mundo, y llevaba a Harry con tanta determinación. Al acercarse a la mesa vio a Ron y a Padma. Ron observaba pasar a Hermione con los ojos casi cerrados; Padma parecía estar imprecionada. Dumbledore sonrió de contento cuando los campeones se acercaron a la mesa principal. La expresión de Karkarov, cambio más al ver acercarse a Krum y Hermione. Ludo Bagman, que aquella noche llevaba una túnica de color púrpura brillante con grandes estrellas amarillas, aplaudía con tanto entusiasmo como cualquiera de los alumnos. Y Madame Maxime, que había cambiado su habitual uniforme de satén negro por un vestido de seda suelto de color azul lavanda, aplaudía cortésmente. Pero faltaba el señor Crouch, como no tardó en notar Harry. El quinto asiento de la mesa estaba ocupado por Percy Weasley.

Cuando los campeones y sus parejas llegaron a la mesa, Percy retiró un poco la silla vacía que había a su lado, mirando a Harry. Éste entendió la indirecta y se sentó junto a Percy, que llevaba una reluciente túnica de gala de color azul marino, y lucía una expresión de gran suficiencia. —Me han ascendido —dijo Percy antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo a preguntarle y he venido en representación suya. —¿Por qué no ha venido él? —preguntó Harry. No le apetecía pasarse la cena escuchando una disertación sobre los culos de los calderos. —Lamento tener que decir que el señor Crouch no se encuentra bien, nadabien. No se ha encontrado bien desde los Mundiales.

Aún no había comida en los brillantes platos de oro; sólo unas pequeñas minutas delante de cada uno de ellos. Harry cogió la suya como dudando, y miró a su alrededor. No había camareros. Observó que Dumbledore leía su menú con detenimiento y luego le decía muy claramente a su plato:—¡Chuletas de cerdo! Y las chuletas de cerdo aparecieron sobre él. Captando la idea, los restantes comensales también pidieron a sus respectivos platos lo que deseaban. Harry le echó una mirada a Hermione para ver qué le parecía aquel nuevo y más complicado sistema de cena, que seguramente implicaría más trabajo para los elfos. Pero, por una vez, Hermione no parecía acordarse de la P.D.C.M.: estaba absorta en su charla con Viktor Krum, y ni siquiera parecía ver lo que comía. Harry se dio cuenta de que hasta entonces no había oído hablar a Viktor, pero en aquel momento lo estaba haciendo, y con mucho entusiasmo. —Bueno, «nosotrros» tenemos también un castillo, no tan «grrande» como éste, ni tan «conforrtable», me «parrece» —le decía a Hermione—. Sólo tiene «cuatrro» pisos, y las chimeneas se «prrenden» únicamente por motivos mágicos. Pero los terrenos del colegio son aún más amplios que los de aquí, aunque en «invierrno» apenas tenemos luz, así que no los «disfrrutamos» mucho. «Pero» en «verrano» volamos a «diarrio», «sobrre» los lagos y las montañas. —¡Para, para, Viktor! —dijo Karkarov, con una risa en la que no participaban sus fríos ojos—. No sigas dando más pistas, ¡o tu encantadora amiga sabrá exactamente dónde se encuentra el castillo! Dumbledore sonrió, no sólo con la boca sino también con la mirada. —Con todo ese secretismo, Igor, se podría pensar que no queréis visitas.—Bueno, Dumbledore —dijo Karkarov, mostrando plenamente sus dientes amarillos—, todos protegemos nuestros dominios privados, ¿verdad? ¿No guardamos todos con celo los centros de saber en que se aprende lo que nos ha sido confiado? ¿No tenemos motivos para estar orgullosos de ser los únicos conocedores de los secretos de nuestro colegio? ¿No tenemos motivos para protegerlos? —

¡Ah, yo nunca pensaría que conozco todos los secretos de Hogwarts, Igor! —contestó Dumbledore en tono amistoso—. Esta misma mañana, por ejemplo, me equivoqué al ir a los lavabos y me encontré en una sala de bellas proporciones que no había visto nunca y que contenía una magnífica colección de orinales. Cuando volví para contemplarla más detenidamente, la sala había desaparecido. Pero tengo que estar atento a ver si la vuelvo a ver: tal vez sólo sea accesible a las cinco y media de la mañana, o aparezca cuando la luna está en cuarto creciente o menguante, o cuando el que pasa por allí tiene la vejiga excepcionalmente llena. Harry resopló mirando su plato de _gulasch_. Percy fruncía el entrecejo, pero Harry hubiera jurado que Dumbledore le había guiñado un ojo. Mientras tanto, Fleur Delacour criticaba la decoración de Hogwarts hablando con Roger Davies. —Esto no es nada —decía, echando una despectiva mirada a los centelleantes muros del Gran Comedor—. En Navidad, en el palacio de Beauxbatons tenemos «escultugas» de hielo en todo el salón «comedog». «Pog» supuesto, no se «deguiten»: son como «enogmes» estatuas de diamante, «bgillando pog» todos lados. Y la comida es sencillamente «sobegbia». Y tenemos «cogos» de ninfas de «madega» que nos cantan «seguenatas mientgas» comemos. En los salones no hay ni una de estas feas «agmadugas», y si «entgaga» en Beauxbatons un poltergeist lo «expulsaguíamos» de inmediato —añadió, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano. Roger Davies la miraba con expresión pasmada, y no acertaba a apuntar con el tenedor cuando pretendía metérselo en la boca. Harry tenía la impresión de que Davies estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Fleur para enterarse de lo que ella decía. —Tienes toda la razón —dijo apresuradamente, pegando otro golpe en la mesa con la mano—: de inmediato, sí señor. Harry echó una mirada al Gran Comedor. Hagrid se hallaba sentado a una de las otras mesas de profesores. Había vuelto a ponerse el horrible traje peludo de color marrón y miraba a la mesa en que Harry se encontraba. Harry lo vio saludar con la mano, y que Madame Maxime, con sus cuentas de ópalo que brillaban a la luz de las velas, le devolvía el saludo. Hermione le enseñaba a Krum a pronunciar bien su nombre. Él seguía diciendo «Ez-miope».—Her... mi... o... ne —decía ella, despacio y claro.—Herr... mio... ne. —Se acerca bastante —aprobó ella, mirando a Harry y sonriendo. Cuando se acabó la cena.

Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo despejado, y luego hizo aparecer por encantamiento a lo largo del muro derecho un tablado. Sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas. Las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todas melenudas, e iban vestidas muy modernas, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas. Cogieron sus instrumentos, y Harry, que las miraba con tanto interés que no advertía lo que se avecinaba, comprendió de repente que los farolillos de todas las otras mesas se habían apagado y que los campeones y sus parejas estaban de pie. —¡Vamos! —le susurró Parvati—, ¡se supone que tenemos que bailar! Al levantarse, Harry recibió un mesaje: Adelante hijo lo vas hacer muy bien. Las Brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar una melodía lenta, triste. Harry fue hasta la parte más iluminada del salón, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a nadie, y, al momento siguiente, Parvati le agarró las manos, le colocó una en su cintura y le agarró la otra fuertemente. No era tan terrible como había temido, pensó Harry, dando vueltas lentamente casi sin desplazarse (Parvati lo llevaba). Miraba por encima de la gente, que muy pronto empezó a unirse al baile, de forma que los campeones dejaron de ser el centro de atención. Neville y Ginny bailaban junto a ellos: vio que Ginny. Dumbledore bailaba con Madame Maxime. Era tan pequeño para ella, que apenas llegaba con la punta de su alargado sombrero a hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla, pero ella se movía con bastante gracia para el tamaño que tenía. _Ojoloco_ Moody bailaba muy torpemente con la profesora Sinistra, que parecía temer a la pata de palo. —Bonitos calcetines, Potter —le dijo Moody al pasar a su lado, viendo con su ojo mágico a través de la traje de Harry. —¡Eh... sí! Dobby el elfo los tejió para mí —le respondió Harry, sonriendo. —¡Es tan extraño! —susurró Parvati, cuando Moody se alejaba golpeando en el suelo con la pata de palo— Harry le respondió ¡notienes ni dea de lo extraño que es!. ¡Creo que ese ojo no debería estar permitido! Harry escuchó con alivio el trémolo final de la gaita. Las Brujas de Macbeth dejaron de tocar, los aplausos volvieron a retumbar en el Gran Comedor y Harry soltó inmediatamente a Parvati.

—Vamos a bailar le propuso, ¿vale? —¡si ésta es muy bonita! —dijo ella cuando Las Brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar una nueva pieza, mucho más rápida que la anterior. —A mí me gusta — tomo a Parvati. Bailaron de forma tan entusiasta que la gente se apartaba por miedo a resultar herida, y se acercarona la mesa en que estaban Padma y Ron. —¿Qué hay? —le preguntó Harry a Ron, pónganse a bailar disfruten la noche. Hermione y a Krum, que bailaban cerca de ellos. Padma acepto y se dedicaron a disfrutar de la noche y del baile

Percy se les había quedado solo y se aburría y eso por que en sus tiempos de escuela se había ganado esa fama de presumido, petulante acercado y hablaba frotándose las manos y haciendo ademanes pomposos—. Para disgusto de Percy vio Ludo Bagman, y regresaba entre la multitud, hasta que lo abordaron Fred y George. —¿Qué creen que hacen, molestando a los miembros del Ministerio? —refunfuñó Percy, mirando con recelo a Fred y George—. No hay respeto...Pero Ludo Bagman se desprendió de Fred y George enseguida y, viendo a Percyy, le hizo un gesto con la mano y se acercó a la mesa. —Espero que mis hermanos no lo hayan importunado, señor Bagman —le dijo Percy de inmediato. —¿Qué? ¡No, en absoluto, en absoluto! —repuso Bagman—. No, sólo querían decirme algo sobre esas varitas de pega que han inventado. Me han preguntado si yo podría aconsejarlos sobre mercadotecnia. Les he prometido ponerlos en contacto con un par de conocidos míos en la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko... A Percy aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia, Daba la impresión de que los planes de Fred y George se habían hecho más ambiciosos de un tiempo a aquella parte, si esperaban vender al público. Bagman abrió la boca para preguntarle algo a Percy lo distrajo. —¿Qué tal le parece que va el Torneo, señor Bagman? Nuestro departamento está muy satisfecho. Por supuesto, fue lamentable el contratiempo con el cáliz de fuego —miró fugazmente a Harry—, pero desde entonces parece que todo ha ido bien, ¿no cree? —¡Ah, sí! —dijo Bagman muy alegre—, todo ha resultado muy divertido. ¿Cómo le va al viejo Barty? Qué pena que no haya podido venir. —¡Ah, sin duda el señor Crouch no tardará en volver a la carga! —repuso Percy imbuido de importancia—. Pero, mientras tanto, estoy más que deseoso de mejorar las cosas. Por supuesto, no todo consiste en asistir a bailes... —Rió despreocupadamente—. Me las he tenido que ver con asuntos de todo tipo que han surgido en su ausencia. ¿No ha oído que han pillado a Alí Bashir intentando meter de contrabando en el país un cargamento de alfombras voladoras? Y luego hemos estado intentando que los transilvanos firmen la Prohibición universal de los duelos. Tengo una entrevista con el director de su Departamento de Cooperación Mágica para el año nuevo. Harry se encontaba bailando cerca de la salida al jardín para tener un poco de fresco, cuando oyeron una voz tan conocida como desagradable: —... no veo a qué viene tanto revuelo, Igor. —¡No puedes negar lo que está pasando, Severus! —La voz de Karkarov sonaba nerviosa y muy baja, como si estuviera tomando precauciones para que nadie pudiera oírlo—. Ha empezado a ser cada vez más evidente durante los últimos meses, y estoy preocupado de verdad, no lo puedo negar... —Entonces, huye —dijo la voz de Snape—. Huye: yo te disculparé. Pero yo me quedo en Hogwarts. Snape y Karkarov. Y luego Harry oyó hablar a Hagrid: —Lo supe en cuanto te vi —decía él, con la voz extrañamente ronca. Harry y Ron se quedaron de piedra. Daba la impresión de que no debían interrumpir aquella escena… —¿Qué es lo que supiste, «Hagguid»? —le preguntó Madame Maxime, con un evidente ronroneo en su suave voz. Por lo que harry girando con su pareja se alejo del jardín. Decididamente, Harry no quería escuchar aquello, y Hermione seguía bailando con Krum. Harry y Ron bailaban con las hermanas a unos pasos de ellos y vieron que Ginny y Neville estaban muy animados, y Luna bailaba con Terry Boot.

Cuando a la medianoche terminaron de tocar Las Brujas de Macbeth, todo el mundo les dedicó un fuerte aplauso antes de emprender el camino hacia el vestíbulo. Muchos se quejaban de que el baile no durara más, pero Harry estaba muy contento de irse a la cama. Por lo que se refería a él, la noche había sido muy divertida. Fuera, en el vestíbulo, Harry y Ron vieron a Hermione despedirse de Krum antes de que volviera al barco. Ella le dirigió a Ron una mirada y los alcanso al subir la escalinata de mármol. Harry y Ron la siguieron, pero a mitad de la escalinata Harry oyó que alguien lo llamaba: —¡Eh... Harry! Era Cedric Diggory. Harry vio que Cho lo esperaba abajo, en el vestíbulo. —¿Sí? —dijo Harry, cuando Cedric hubo subido hasta donde estaba él.

Parecía que Cedric no quería decir nada delante de Ron y Hermione, así que se adelantaron diciéndole nos vemos en la casa. —Escucha... —dijo Cedric en voz muy baja. Te debo una por haberme dicho lo de los dragones. ¿Tu huevo de oro gime cuando lo abres? —Sí —contestó Harry. —Bien... toma un baño, ¿vale? —¿Qué? —Que tomes un baño y... eh... te lleves el huevo contigo, y... eh... reflexiona sobre las cosas en el agua caliente. Te ayudará a pensar... Hazme caso. Harry se quedó mirándolo. —Y otra cosa —añadió Cedric—: usa el baño de los prefectos. Es la cuarta

puerta a la izquierda de esa estatua de Boris _el Desconcertado_ del quinto piso. La contraseña es «Frescura de pino». Tengo que irme... Me quiero despedir. Volvió a sonreír a Harry y bajó la escalera apresuradamente hasta donde estaba Cho. Y se despidió de ella, Cho subió y alcanzo a Harry regresandó a la torre de Fenix. Aquél era un consejo muy extraño. ¿Por qué un baño podía ayudarlo a desentrañar el enigma del huevo? ¿Le tomaba el pelo Cedric? ¿Trataba de hacerlo quedar en ridículo, pero al meditarlo se dio cuenta que Cedric apenas se había enterado de el canto de las Sirenas.

Entró en la sala común y vio a Hermione , Ron esperándolo se despidio de Chao y de Digory y se acerco a sus amigos los cuales platicaban cada uno de lo bien que había estado el Baile y que pieza les había gustado mas, por lo que Harry los interrumpió para contarles lo que había alcanzado a escuchar cuando bailaba cerca del balcón que daba a los jardines empesando por la platica tan nerviosa de Karkarov y Snape y que este ultimo le había aconsejado que se desapareciera que el lo cubriría, tanto Ron como Hermione le expusieron que ellos tampoco entendían de que se trataba la charla, por lo que Harry les comento que Cirus le había dicho que Karkarov había sido un mortifago y que había hecho un pacto con el ministerio; por lo que Hermione les dijo hay esta la razón del nerviosismo de Karkarov si el traiciono a sus compañeros de los seguidores de Voldemort con la aparición de la marca tenebrosa los mortifagos libres habían huido, con mas razón el tendría pánico de que se topase con ellos o con Voldemor, Ron les pidió que no dijeran el nombre pero ninguno de los dos le hicieron mucho caso; En seguida les conto lo que había alcanzado a oir de Gagrid y de Madam Maxime pero les dijo que había preferido retirarse del balcón pues se le hizo que estaban hablando de cosas personales, y que ya como a un metro de distancia se había alcanzado a escuchar a Madam muy molesta levantarle la voz a Gagrid, pero que el no sabia porque, los tres decidieron que ese acunto no lo tocarían con Gagrid a menos que el lo tocase, decidiendo que ya era hora de hirce a dormir, y cuando estaban de camino a las escaleras de sus dormitorios, Harry se acordó y le comento a Hermione que Digory le acababa de decir que fuera al baño de prefectos ya que el acababa descubrir el significado de los ruidos del huevo, lo que significa que estamos parejos.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

 **LA PRIMICIA DE RITA SKEETER**

Todos se levantaron tarde el 26 de diciembre. La sala común de Fenix se encontraba más silenciosa de lo que había estado últimamente, y muchos bostezos salpicaban las desganadas conversaciones. El pelo de Hermione volvía a estar tan enmarañado , como siempre, y ella confesó que había empleado grandes cantidades de poción alisadora; «pero es demasiado lío para hacerlo todos los días», añadió con sensatez mientras rascaba detrás de las orejas a _Crookshanks_ , que ronroneaba. Ron y Hermione parecían haber madurado en su relación después del Baile y se les notaba muy amables el uno con el otro, aunque algo formales. Ron y Harry retomaron la conversación entre Madame Maxime y Hagrid, pero ella no pareció encontrar tan sorprendente la noticia de que Hagrid era un semigigante. —Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Sabía que no podía ser un gigante puro, porque miden unos cuatro metros de altura. Pero, la verdad, esa histeria con los gigantes... No creo que todos sean tan horribles. Son los mismos prejuicios que tiene la gente contra los hombres lobo. No es más que intolerancia, ¿verdad?

Había llegado el momento de pensar en los deberes que no habían hecho durante la primera semana de vacaciones. Una vez pasado el día de Navidad, todo el mundo se sentía desinflado. Todo el mundo salvo Harry, que pidió permiso a sus amigos y subió a revisar su baul y vio que sus cosas , como El albun de fotos, El Mapa del Merodeador su Capa de Invisibilidad; cuando de pronto recordó que su baul solo lo podría Habrir el y nadie mas, por lo que decidió que lo que se llevarían la Sirenas tenia que ser algo de fuera pero no entendía que seria; por lo que regreso a la sala común y les dijo a Sus amigos que estaban enfrascados en el resumen de Historia de la magia que debía de ser de tres pergaminos minimo, y estaban todos reunidos en la mesa mas grande de la sala común Hermione que escribia como desenfrenada, Ron a su derecha que trataba de copiar lo que ella estaba escribiendo, Lomboton a la izquierda interumpiendola para preguntale cosas lo que aprovechaba Ron, Luna que escribia depacio pero ya tenia dos pergaminos hechos y Ginny que se dedicaba a la misma materia pero en su nivel escolar, conforme se acerco vio que estaba en esa misma mesa trabajando Margaret sobre un tema de tansformaciones, Harry se aproximo a ella y le hizo ver que no le salía el movimiento y con paciencia le enseño y al tercer intento margaret logro cambiar la cerilla en un aguja. Hermione se quedo observando la facilidad que tenia para enseñar y pensó ni yo hubiese podido hacerlo en tres intentos.

Margaret le dio las gracias, y le dijo que su primo le mandaba 100 libras por que no había sabido que regalarle de navidad y que pasaba varias tardes con sus padres aprendiendo todo lo que podía del mundo de la magia y que estaba muy delgado, Harry se sorprendió pero le dio las gracias y le dijo a ella que el le escribiría a sus Padres para que le dieran su regalo a su primo; Ella se retiro feliz al encuentro de sus amigas y les enseño lo que ya podía hacer y señalando a Harry que el le había dicho como hacerlo.

Una vez que Margaret se retiro, Harry les comento a los demás que de acuerdo con sus deducciones lo que le quitarian las Sirenas tenia que ser algo que el apreciara mucho pero no podía ser nada de su Baul ya que este solo el lo podía abrir y ni con magia alguien podía tomar nada; todos se pucieron a dar opiniones, cuando Neville le pregunto Harry en tu Baul tienes branquialgas, no se Neville tendrías que revisar ahora que subamos pregunto Ron y para que las requieres Neville y este repondio no yo no pero si Harry tiene que buscar algo dentro del agua que es donde viven las Sirenas esas le ayudan a respirar como si fuera un pez de acuerdo con lo que me comento mi Tio Abuelo antes de llagar al colegio me explico que el perdió un anillo de mi bisabuela y lo tenia que encontrar, que por eso las uso. Herminoe dijo listo Harry ahora solo nos queda por saber que te van a quitar, aunque ese no es el problema lo principal es ya nadamas que lo encuentres.

.

Todavía había una gruesa capa de nieve alrededor del colegio, y las ventanas del invernadero estaban cubiertas de un vaho tan espeso que no se podía ver nada por ellas en la clase de Herbología. Con aquel tiempo nadie tenía muchas ganas de que llegara la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque, como dijo Ron, los escregutos seguramente los harían entrar en calor, ya fuera por tener que cazarlos o porque arrojarían fuego con la suficiente intensidad para prender la cabaña de Hagrid.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la cabaña de su amigo encontraron ante la puerta a una bruja anciana de pelo gris muy corto y barbilla prominente. —Daos prisa, vamos, ya hace cinco minutos que sonó la campana —les gritó al verlos acercarse a través de la nieve.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente—. ¿Dónde está Hagrid?

—Soy la profesora Grubbly-Plank —dijo con entusiasmo—, la sustituta temporal de vuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. —¿Dónde está Hagrid? —repitió Harry. —Está indispuesto —respondió lacónicamente la mujer. Hasta los oídos de Harry llegó una risa apenas audible pero desagradable. Se volvió. Estaban llegando Draco Malfoy y el resto de los de Slytherin. Todos parecían contentos, y ninguno se sorprendía de ver a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

—Por aquí, por favor —les dijo ésta, y se encaminó a grandes pasos hacia el potrero en que tiritaban los enormes caballos de , Ron y Hermione la siguieron volviendo la vista atrás, a la cabaña de Hagrid. Habían corrido todas las cortinas. ¿Estaba allí Hagrid, solo y enfermo? —¿Qué le pasa a Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, apresurándose para poder alcanzar a la profesora Grubbly-Plank. —No te importa —respondió ella, como si pensara que él trataba de molestar —Sí me importa —replicó Harry acalorado—. ¿Qué le pasa? La bruja no le hizo caso. Los condujo al otro lado del potrero, donde descansaban los caballos de Beauxbatons, amontonados para protegerse del frío, y luego hacia un árbol que se alzaba en el lindero del bosque. Atado a él había un unicornio grande y muy bello Muchas de las chicas exclamaron «¡oooooooooooooh!» al ver al unicornio. —¡Qué hermoso! —susurró Lavender Brown—. ¿Cómo lo atraparía? ¡Dicen que son sumamente difíciles de coger! El unicornio era de un blanco tan brillante que a su lado la nieve parecía gris. Piafaba nervioso con sus cascos dorados, alzando la cabeza rematada en un largo cuerno.

—¡Los chicos que se echen atrás! —exclamó con voz potente la profesora Grubbly-Plank, apartándolos con un brazo que le pegó a Harry en el pecho—. Los unicornios prefieren el toque femenino. Que las chicas pasen delante y se acerquen con cuidado. Vamos, despacio...Ella y las chicas se acercaron poco a poco al unicornio, dejando a los chicos junto a la valla del potrero, observando. En cuanto la profesora se alejó lo suficiente para no oírlos, Harry se dirigió a Ron —¿Qué crees que le pasa? ¿No habrá sido un escreg...? —No, nadie lo ha atacado, Potter, si es lo que piensas —intervino Malfoy con voz suave—. No: lo que pasa es que le da vergüenza que vean su fea carota. —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry. Malfoy metió la mano en un bolsillo de la túnica y sacó una página de periódico —Aquí tienes —dijo—. No sabes cómo lamento tener que enseñártelo, Potter. Sonreía de satisfacción mientras Harry cogía la página, la desplegaba y la leía. Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville miraban por encima de su hombro. Se trataba de un artículo encabezado con una foto en la que Hagrid tenía pinta de criminal.

EL GIGANTESCO ERROR DE DUMBLEDORE

Albus Dumbledore, el excéntrico director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nunca ha tenido miedo de contratar a gente controvertida, nos cuenta Rita Skeeter, corresponsal especial. En septiembre de este año nombró profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody, el antiguo auror que, como todo el mundo sabe, es un cenizo y además se siente orgulloso de serlo; una decisión que causó gran sorpresa en el Ministerio de Magia, dado el bien conocido hábito que tiene Moody de atacar a cualquiera que haga un repentino movimiento en su presencia. Aun así, _Ojoloco_ Moody parece un profesor bondadoso y responsable al lado del ser parcialmente humano que ha contratado Dumbledore para impartir la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Má Hagrid, que admite que fue expulsado de Hogwarts cuando cursaba tercero, ha ocupado el puesto de guardabosque del colegio desde entonces, un trabajo en el que Dumbledore lo ha puesto de forma fija. El curso pasado, sin embargo, Hagrid utilizó su misterioso ascendiente sobre el director para obtener el cargo adicional de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por encima de muchos candidatos mejor cualificados Hagrid, que es un hombre enorme y de aspecto feroz, ha estado utilizando su nueva autoridad para aterrorizar a los estudiantes que tiene a su cargo con una sucesión de horripilantes criaturas. Mientras

Dumbledore hace la vista gorda, Hagrid ha conseguido lesionar a varios de sus alumnos durante una serie de clases que muchos admiten que resultan «aterrorizadoras». «A mí me atacó un hipogrifo, y a mi amigo Vincent Crabbe le dio un terrible mordisco un gusarajo», nos confiesa Draco Malfoy, un alumno de cuarto curso. «Todos odiamos a Hagrid, pero tenemos demasiado miedo para decir nada.» No obstante, Hagrid no tiene intención de cesar su campaña de intimidación. El mes pasado, en conversación con una periodista de _El Profeta_ , admitió haber creado por cruce unas criaturas a las que ha bautizado como «escregutos de cola explosiva», un cruce altamente peligroso entre mantícoras y cangrejos de fuego. Por supuesto, la creación de nuevas especies de criaturas mágicas es una actividad que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas siempre vigila de cerca. Hagrid, según parece, se considera por encima de tales restricciones insignificantes. «Fue sólo como diversión», dice antes de apresurarse a cambiar de tema. Por si esto no fuera bastante, _El Profeta_ ha descubierto recientemente que Hagrid no es, como ha pretendido siempre, un mago de sangre limpia. De hecho, ni siquiera es enteramente humano. Su madre, revelamos en exclusiva, no es otra que la giganta Fridwulfa, que en la actualidad se halla en paradero desconocido. Brutales y sedientos de sangre, los gigantes llegaron a estar en peligro de extinción durante el pasado siglo por culpa de sus luchas fratricidas. Los pocos que sobrevivieron se unieron a las filas de Elque- no-debe-ser-nombrado, y fueron responsables de algunas de las peores matanzas de muggles que tuvieron lugar durante su reinado de terror. En tanto que muchos de los gigantes que sirvieron a El-que-nodebe-ser-nombrado cayeron abatidos por aurores que luchaban contra las fuerzas oscuras, Fridwulfa no se hallaba entre ellos. Es posible que se uniera a una de las comunidades de gigantes que perviven en algunas cadenas montañosas del extranjero. Pero, a juzgar por las travesuras que comete en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el hijo de Fridwulfa parece haber heredado su naturaleza brutal. Lo curioso es que, como todo Hogwarts sabe, Hagrid mantiene una amistad íntima con el muchacho que provocó la caída de Quienustedes-saben, y con ella la huida de la propia madre de Hagrid, como

del resto de sus partidarios. Tal vez Harry Potter no se halle al corriente de la desagradable verdad sobre su enorme amigo, pero Albus Dumbledore tiene sin duda la obligación de asegurarse de que Harry Potter, al igual que sus compañeros, esté advertido de los peligros que entraña la relación con semigigantes. Harry terminó de leer y alzó los ojos hacia Ron, que contemplaba boquiabierto la página del periódico.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado? —susurró éste. Pero no era eso lo que preocupaba a Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «todos odiamos a Hagrid»? —le espetó a Malfoy—. ¿Qué son todas estas mentiras acerca de que a ése —y señaló a Crabbe— le dio un terrible mordisco un gusarajo? ¡Ni siquiera tienen dientes! Crabbe se reía por lo bajo, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. —Bien, creo que esto debería poner fin a la carrera docente de ese zoquete —declaró Malfoy con ojos brillantes—. Un semigigante... ¡Y pensar que yo suponía que se había tragado una botella de crecehuesos cuando era joven! A los padres esto no les va a hacer ninguna gracia: ahora todos tendrán miedo de que se coma a sus hijos, ja, ja... —¡Mald...! —¿Estáis atendiendo, por ahí? La voz de la profesora Grubbly-Plank llegó hasta ellos; las chicas se arracimaban en torno al unicornio, acariciándolo. Harry sentía tanta ira que el artículo de _El Profeta_ le temblaba en las manos mientras se volvía con la mirada perdida hacia el unicornio, cuyas propiedades mágicas enumeraba en aquel instante la profesora en voz alta, para que los chicos también se enteraran —¡Espero que se quede esta mujer! —dijo Parvati Patil al terminar la clase, cuando todos se dirigían hacia el castillo para la comida—. Esto se parece más a lo que yo me imaginaba de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: criaturas hermosas como los unicornios, no monstruos.

..

—¿Y qué me dices de Hagrid? —replicó Harry enfadado, subiendo la pequeña escalinata. —¿Hagrid? —contestó Parvati puede seguir siendo guardabosque, ¿no?. Mira Parvati dime cuando haz sabido que Hagrid le haga daño a alguien se alumno, profesor e incluso al portero, el siempre que puede ha ayudado a todos cuando nos ve en apuros y si no lo crees preguntales a tus padres que estudiaron aquí y Gagryd ya era el guardabosques, y si no lo sabes hasta al mismo Lucios Malfoy lo saco de problemas y recuerda todas las criaturas hermosas que nos enseño el año pasado, este año los animales que esta haciendo seguro son para el tgorneo y la seudo periodista solo escribe para dañar la imagen de la gente, piensen antes de decidir no se dejen engañar por esa Cosa que se hace llamar periodista.

—Ha sido una buena clase —comentó Hermione —. Yo no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que la profesora Grubbly-Plank nos ha dicho sobre los unic... —¡Mira esto! —la cortó Harry, y le puso bajo la nariz el artículo de _El Profeta_. Hermione leyó con la boca abierta. Reaccionó exactamente igual que Ron. —¿Cómo se ha podido enterar esa espantosa Skeeter? ¿Creéis que se lo diría Hagrid? —No —contestó Harry, que se abrió camino hasta la mesa de Fenix y se echó sobre una silla, furioso—. Ni siquiera nos lo dijo a nosotros. Supongo que le pondría de los nervios que Hagrid no quisiera decirle un montón de cosas negativas sobre mí, y se ha dedicado a hurgar para desquitarse con él. —Tal vez lo oyó decírselo a Madame Maxime durante el baile —sugirió Hermione en voz baja —¡La habrían visto en el jardín! —objetó Ron—. Además, se supone que no puede volver a entrar en el colegio. Hagrid dijo que Dumbledore se lo había prohibido... —A lo mejor tiene una capa invisible —dijo Harry, sirviéndose en el plato un cazo de guiso de pollo, con tanta furia contenida que lo salpicó por todas partes—. Es el tipo de cosas que haría, ¿no?: ocultarse entre los arbustos para espiar a la gente.

—¡Nosotros no pretendíamos oír! —repuso Harry . ¡No nos quedó otro remedio! ¡El muy tonto, hablando sobre la giganta de su madre donde cualquiera podía oírlo! —Tenemos que ir a verlo —dijo Harry—. Esta noche, después de Runas. Para decirle que queremos que vuelva... ¿Tú quieres que vuelva? —le preguntó a Hermione. —Yo... bueno, no voy a fingir que no me haya gustado este agradable cambio, tener por una vez una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como Dios manda... ¡pero quiero que vuelva Hagrid, por supuesto que sí! —se apresuró a añadir Hermione, temblando ante la furiosa mirada de Harry. De forma que esa noche, después de cenar, los tres volvieron a salir del castillo y se fueron por los helados terrenos del colegio hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Llamaron a la puerta, y les respondieron los atronadores ladridos de _Fang_ —¡Somos nosotros, Hagrid! —gritó Harry, aporreando la puerta—. ¡Abre! No respondió. Oyeron a _Fang_ arañar la puerta, quejumbroso, pero ésta siguió cerrada. Llamaron durante otros diez minutos, y Ron incluso golpeó en una de las ventanas, pero no obtuvieron respuesta. —¿Por qué nos evita? —se lamentó Hermione, cuando finalmente desistieron y emprendieron el regreso al colegio—. Espero que no crea que a nosotros nos importa que sea un semigigante. Pero parecía que a Hagrid sí le importaba, porque no vieron ni rastro de él en toda la semana. No hizo acto de presencia en la mesa de los profesores a las horas de comer, no lo vieron ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones como guardabosque, y la profesora Grubbly-Plank siguió haciéndose cargo de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Malfoy se relamía de gusto siempre que podía. —¿Se ha perdido vuestro amigo el híbrido? —le susurraba a Harry siempre que había algún profesor cerca, para que éste no pudiera tomar represalias—. ¿Se ha perdido el hombre elefante? Había una visita programada a Hogsmeade para mediados de enero.

Hermione se sorprendió mucho de que Harry pensara ir. —Pensé que querrías aprovechar la oportunidad de tener la sala común en silencio —comentó—. Tienes que ponerte en serio a pensar en el enigma. —¡Ah...! Creo... creo que ya estoy sobre la pista —mintió Harry. —¿De verdad? —dijo Hermione, impresionada—. ¡Bien hecho! La sensación de culpa le provocó un retortijón de tripas, pero no hizo caso. Después de todo, todavía le quedaban cinco semanas para meditar en el enigma, y eso era como cinco siglos. Además, si iba a Hogsmeade, tal vez pudiera encontrarse con Hagrid y persuadirlo de que volviera. Él, Ron y Hermione salieron del castillo el sábado, y atravesaron el campo húmedo y frío en dirección a las verjas. Al pasar junto al barco anclado en el lago, vieron salir a cubierta a Viktor Krum, sin otra prenda de ropa que el bañador. A pesar de su delgadez debía de ser bastante fuerte, porque se subió a la borda, estiró los brazos y se tiró al lago. —¡Está loco! —exclamó Harry, mirando fijamente el renegrido pelo de Krum cuando su cabeza asomó en el medio del lago—. ¡Es enero, debe de estar helado! —Hace mucho más frío en el lugar del que viene —comentó Hermione—. Supongo que para él está tibia. —Sí, pero además está el calamar gigante —señaló Ron.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

 **HERMIONE EN CONTRA DEL LA PERIODISTA**

Mientras recorrían la calle principal, cubierta de nieve enfangada, Harry estuvo muy atento por si vislumbraba a Hagrid, y propuso visitar Las Tres Escobas después de asegurarse de que éste no estaba en ninguna taberna se hallaba tan abarrotada como siempre, pero un rápido vistazo a todas las mesas reveló que Hagrid no se encontraba allí. Desanimado, Harry fue hasta la barra con Ron y Hermione, le pidió a la señora Rosmerta tres cervezas de mantequilla, y lamentó no haberse quedado en Hogwarts —Pero ¿es que ese hombre no va nunca a trabajar? —susurró Hermione de repente—. ¡Mirad! Señaló el espejo que había tras la barra, y Harry vio a Ludo Bagman allí reflejado, sentado en un rincón oscuro con unos cuantos duendes. Bagman les hablaba a los duendes en voz baja y muy despacio, y ellos lo escuchaban con los brazos cruzados y miradas amenazadoras. Harry se dijo que era bastante raro que Bagman estuviera allí, en Las Tres Escobas, un fin de semana, cuando no había ningún acontecimiento relacionado con el Torneo y, por lo tanto, nada que juzgar. Miró el reflejo de Bagman. Parecía de nuevo tenso, tanto como lo había estado en el bosqueaquella noche antes de que apareciera la Marca Tenebrosa. Pero en aquel momento Bagman miró hacia la barra, vio a Harry y se levantó.

—¡Un momento, sólo un momento! —oyó que les decía a los duendes, y Bagman se apresuró a acercarse a él cruzando la taberna—. ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? —lo saludó; había recuperado su sonrisa infantil—. ¡Tenía ganas de encontrarme contigo! ¿Va todo bien? —Sí, gracias —respondió Harry —Me pregunto si podría decirte algo en privado, Harry —dijo Bagman—.¿Nos podríais disculpar un momento? —Eh... vale —repuso Ron, y se fue con Hermione en busca de una mesa. Bagman condujo a Harry hasta el rincón de la taberna más alejado de la señora Rosmerta. —Bueno, sólo quería felicitarte por tu espléndida actuación ante el colacuerno húngaro, Harry —dijo Bagman—. Fue realmente soberbia. —Gracias —contestó Harry, pero sabía que aquello no era todo lo que Bagman quería decirle, porque sin duda podía haberlo felicitado delante de Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, Bagman no parecía tener ninguna prisa por hablar. Harry lo vio mirar por el espejo a los duendes, que a su vez los observaban a ellos en silencio con sus ojos oscuros y rasgados. —Una absoluta pesadilla —dijo Bagman en voz baja al notar que Harry también observaba a los duendes—. Su inglés no es muy bueno... Es como volver a entendérselas con todos los búlgaros en los Mundiales de quidditch... pero al menos aquéllos utilizaban unos signos que cualquier otro ser humano podía entender. Estos parlotean duendigonza... y yo sólo sé una palabra en duendigonza: _bladvak_ , que significa «pico de cavar». Y no quiero utilizarla por miedo a que crean que los estoy amenazando. —Se rió con una risa breve y retumbante.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Harry, notando que los duendes no dejaban de vigilar a Bagman. —Eh... bueno... —dijo Bagman, que de pronto pareció muy nervioso—.

Buscan a Barty Crouch. —¿Y por qué lo buscan aquí? —se extrañó Harry—. Estará en el Ministerio, en Londres, ¿no? —Eh... en realidad no tengo ni idea de dónde está —reconoció Bagman—. Digamos que... ha dejado de acudir al trabajo. Ya lleva ausente dos semanas. El joven Percy, su ayudante, asegura que está enfermo. Parece que ha estado enviando instrucciones por lechuza mensajera. Pero te ruego que no le digas nada de esto a nadie, porque Rita Skeeter mete las narices por todas partes, y es capaz de convertir la enfermedad de Barty en algo siniestro. Probablemente diría que ha desaparecido como Bertha Jorkins. —¿Se sabe algo de Bertha Jorkins? —preguntó Harry. —No —contestó Bagman, recuperando su aspecto tenso—. He puesto a alguna gente en su busca —«¡A buena hora!», pensó Harry—, y todo resulta muy extraño. Hemos comprobado que llegó a Albania, porque allí se vio con su primo segundo. Y luego dejó la casa de su primo para trasladarse al sur a visitar a su tía. Pero parece que desapareció por el camino sin dejar rastro. Que me parta un rayo si comprendo dónde se ha metido. No parece el tipo de persona que se fugaría con alguien, por ejemplo... Pero ¿qué hacemos hablando de duendes y de Bertha Jorkins? Lo que quería preguntarte es cómo te va con el huevo de oro. —Eh... muy bien solo me falta un detalle contesto Harry. —Escucha, Harry —dijo en voz muy baja—, todo esto me hace sentirme culpable. Te metieron en el Torneo, tú no te presentaste, y... —su voz se hizo tan sutil que Harry tuvo que inclinarse para escuchar— si puedo ayudarte, darte un empujoncito en la dirección correcta... Siento debilidad por ti... ¡La manera en que burlaste al dragón! Bueno, sólo espero una indicación por tu parte. Harry miró la cara de Bagman, redonda y sonrosada, y los azules ojos de bebé, completamente abiertos. —Se supone que tenemos que descifrarlo por nosotros mismos, ¿no? —repuso, poniendo mucho cuidado en decirlo como sin darle importancia y que no sonara a una acusación contra el director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. —Bueno, sí —admitió Bagman—, pero... En fin, Harry, todos queremos que gane Hogwarts, ¿no? —¿Le ha ofrecido ayuda a Cedric? Bagman frunció levemente el entrecejo. —No, no lo he hecho —reconoció—. Yo... bueno, como te dije, siento debilidad por ti. Por eso pensé en ofrecerte... —Bueno, gracias —respondió Harry—, pero creo que ya casi lo tengo... Me faltan un par de días. No sabía muy bien por qué rechazaba la ayuda de Bagman. Tal vez fuera porque era para él casi un extraño, y aceptar su ayuda le parecía que estaba mucho más cerca de hacer trampas que si se la pedía a Ron, Hermione o el resto de sus amigos e incluso Cirius.

Bagman parecía casi ofendido, pero no pudo decir mucho más porque en ese momento se acercaron Fred y George. —Hola, señor Bagman —saludó Fred con entusiasmo—. ¿Podemos invitarlo? —Eh... no —contestó Bagman, dirigiéndole a Harry una última mirada decepcionada—. No, muchachos, muchas gracias Fred y George se quedaron tan decepcionados como Bagman, que miraba a Harry como si éste lo hubiera defraudado. —Bueno, tengo prisa —dijo—. Me alegro de veros a todos. Buena suerte, Harry.

Salió de la taberna a toda prisa. Los duendes se levantaron de las sillas y fueron tras él. Harry se reunió con Ron y Hermione. —¿Qué quería? —preguntó Ron en cuanto Harry se sentó. —Quería ayudarme con el huevo de oro —explicó Harry. —¡Eso no está bien! —exclamó Hermione muy sorprendida—. ¡Es uno de los jueces! Y además, tú ya lo tienes, ¿no? —Eh... casi —repuso Harry. —¡Bueno, no creo que a Dumbledore le gustara enterarse de que Bagman intenta convencerte de que hagas trampa! —opinó Hermione, con expresión muy reprobatoria—. ¡Espero que intente ayudar igual a Cedric! —Pues no. Se lo he preguntado —respondió Harry. —Esos duendes no parecían muy amistosos —comentó Hermione, sorbiendo la cerveza de mantequilla—. ¿Qué harían aquí? —Según Bagman, buscar a Crouch —explicó Harry—. Sigue enfermo. No ha ido a trabajar. —A lo mejor lo está envenenando Percy —sugirió Ron—. Probablemente piensa que, si Crouch la palma, a él lo nombrarán director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Hermione le dirigió a Ron una mirada que quería significar «no se bromea sobre esas cosas», y dijo: —Es curioso que los duendes busquen al señor Crouch... Normalmente tratarían con el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas —Pero Crouch sabe un montón de lenguas —le recordó Harry—. A lo mejor buscan un intérprete.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, mirando hacia la puerta. Acababa de entrar Rita Skeeter. Aquel día llevaba una túnica amarillo plátano y las uñas pintadas de un impactante color rosa, e iba acompañada de su barrigudo fotógrafo. Pidió bebidas, y junto con su fotógrafo pasó por en medio de la multitud hasta una mesa cercana a la de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que la miraban mientras se acercaba. Hablaba rápido y parecía muy satisfecha por algo. —.. no parecía muy contento de hablar con nosotros, ¿verdad, Bozo? ¿Por qué será, a ti qué te parece? ¿Y qué hará con todos esos duendes tras él? ¿Les estaría enseñando la aldea? ¡Qué absurdo! Siempre ha sido un mentiroso. ¿Estará tramando algo? ¿Crees que deberíamos investigar un poco? _El infortunado ex director de Deportes Mágicos, Ludo Bagman_... Ése es un comienzo con mucha garra, Bozo: sólo necesitamos encontrar una historia a la altura del titular. —¿Qué, tratando de arruinar la vida de alguien más? —preguntó Harry en voz muy alta. Algunos se volvieron a mirar. Al ver quién le hablaba, Rita Skeeter abrió mucho los ojos, escudados tras las gafas con incrustaciones. —¡Harry! —dijo sonriendo—. ¡Qué divino! ¿Por qué no te sientas con nos...? —No me acercaría a usted ni con una escoba de diez metros —contestó Harry furioso—. ¿Por qué le ha hecho eso a Hagrid? Rita Skeeter levantó sus perfiladísimas cejas —Nuestros lectores tienen derecho a saber la verdad, Harry. Sólo cumplo con mi.—¿Y qué más da que sea un semigigante? —gritó Harry—. ¡Él no tiene nada de malo! Toda la taberna se había sumido en el silencio. La señora Rosmerta observaba desde detrás de la barra, sin darse cuenta de que el pichel que llenaba de hidromiel rebosaba La sonrisa de Rita Skeeter vaciló muy ligeramente, pero casi de inmediato tiró de los músculos de la cara para volver a fijarla en su lugar. Abrió el bolso de piel de cocodrilo, sacó la pluma a vuelapluma y le preguntó: —¿Me concederías una entrevista para hablarme del Hagrid que tú conoces?, ¿el hombre que hay detrás de los músculos?, ¿sobre vuestra inaudita amistad y las razones que hay para ella? ¿Crees que puede ser para ti algo así como un sustituto del padre? Hermione se levantó de pronto, agarrando la cerveza de mantequilla como si fuera una granada. —¡Es usted una mujer horrible! —le dijo con los dientes apretados—. No le importa nada con tal de conseguir su historia, ¿verdad? Cualquiera valdrá, ¿eh? Hasta Ludo Bagman... —Siéntate, estúpida, y no hables de lo que no entiendes —contestó fríamente Rita Skeeter, arrojándole a Hermione una dura mirada—. Yo sé cosas sobre Ludo Bagman que te pondrían los pelos de punta... y casi les iría bien —añadió, observando el pelo de Hermione. —Vámonos —dijo Hermione—. Vamos, Harry... Ron. Salieron. Mucha gente los observó mientras se iban. Harry miró atrás al llegar a la puerta: la pluma a vuelapluma de Rita Skeeter estaba fuera del bolso y se deslizaba de un lado a otro por encima de un pedazo de pergamino puesto sobre la mesa.

—Ahora la tomará contigo, Hermione —dijo Ron con voz baja y preocupado mientras subían la calle, deshaciendo el camino por el que habían llegado. —¡Que lo intente! —replicó Hermione con voz chillona. Temblaba de rabia—. ¡Ya verá! ¿Conque soy una estúpida? Pagará por esto. Primero Harry, luego Hagrid. —No hay que hacer enfadar a Rita Skeeter —añadió Ron nervioso—. Te lo digo en serio, Hermione. Te buscará algo para ponerte en evidencia... —¡Mis padres no leen _El Profeta_ , así que no me va a meter miedo! —contestó Hermione, dando tales zancadas que a Harry y Ron les costaba trabajo seguirla. La última vez que Harry había visto a Hermione tan enfadada, le había pegado una bofetada a Draco Malfoy—. ¡Y Hagrid no va a seguir escondiendo la cabeza! ¡Nunca tendría que haber permitido que lo alterara esa imitación de ser humano! ¡Vamos! Hermione echó a correr y precedió a sus amigos durante todo el camino de vuelta por la carretera, a través de las verjas flanqueadas por cerdos alados y de los terrenos del colegio, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Las cortinas seguían corridas, y al acercarse oyeron los ladridos de _Fang_. —¡Hagrid! —gritó Hermione, aporreando la puerta delantera—. ¡Ya está bien, Hagrid! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí dentro! ¡A nadie le importa que tu madre fuera una giganta! ¡No puedes permitir que esa asquerosa de Skeeter te haga esto! ¡Sal, Hagrid, deja de...! Se abrió la puerta. Hermione dijo «hacer el... » y se calló de repente, porque acababa de encontrarse cara a cara no con Hagrid sino con Albus Dumbledore. —Buenas tardes —saludó el director en tono agradable, sonriéndoles. —Que... que... queríamos ver a Hagrid —dijo Hermione con timidez. —Sí, lo suponía—repuso Dumbledore con ojos risueños—. ¿Por qué no entráis? —Ah... eh... bien —aceptó Hermione. Los tres amigos entraron en la cabaña. En cuanto Harry cruzó la puerta, _Fang_ se abalanzó sobre él ladrando como loco, e intentó lamerle las orejas. Harry se libró de _Fang_ y miró a su alrededor. Hagrid estaba sentado a la mesa, en la que había dos tazas de té. Parecía hallarse en un estado deplorable. Tenía manchas en la cara, y los ojos hinchados, y, en cuanto al cabello, se había pasado al otro extremo: lejos de intentar dominarlo, en aquellos momentos parecía un entramado de alambres. —Hola, Hagrid —saludó Harry. Hagrid levantó la vista. —... la —respondió, con la voz muy tomada. —Creo que nos hará falta más té —dijo Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Sacó la varita e hizo una floritura con ella, y en medio del aire apareció, dando vueltas, una bandeja con el servicio de té y un plato de bizcochos. Dumbledore la hizo posarse sobre la mesa, y todos se sentaron. Hubo una breve pausa, y luego el director dijo:—¿Has oído por casualidad lo que gritaba la señorita Granger, Hagrid? Hermione se puso algo colorada, pero Dumbledore le sonrió y prosiguió: —Parece ser que Hermione, Harry y Ron aún quieren ser amigos tuyos, a juzgar por la forma en que intentaban echar la puerta abajo. —¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Harry mirando a Hagrid—. Te tiene que importar un bledo lo que esa vaca... Perdón, profesor —añadió

apresuradamente, mirando a Dumbledore. —Me he vuelto sordo por un momento y no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que has dicho —dijo Dumbledore, jugando con los pulgares y mirando al techo. —Eh... bien —dijo Harry mansamente—. Sólo quería decir... ¿Cómo pudiste pensar, Hagrid, que a nosotros podía importarnos lo que esa... mujer escribió de ti? Dos gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron de los ojos color azabache de Hagrid y cayeron lentamente sobre la barba enmarañada. —Aquí tienes la prueba de lo que te he estado diciendo, Hagrid —dijo Dumbledore, sin dejar de mirar al techo—. Ya te he mostrado las innumerables cartas de padres que te recuerdan de cuando estudiaron aquí, diciéndome en términos muy claros que, si yo te despidiera, ellos tomarían cartas en el asunto. —No todos —repuso Hagrid con voz ronca—. No todos los padres quieren que me quede. —Realmente, Hagrid, si lo que buscas es la aprobación de todo el mundo, me temo que te quedarás en esta cabaña durante mucho tiempo —replicó Dumbledore, mirando severamente por encima de los cristales de sus gafas de media luna—. Desde que me convertí en el director de este colegio no ha pasado una semana sin que haya recibido al menos una lechuza con quejas por la manera en que llevo las cosas. Pero ¿qué tendría que hacer? ¿Encerrarme en mi estudio y negarme a hablar con nadie? —Ya... pero tú no eres un semigigante —contestó Hagrid con voz ronca. —¡Hagrid, mira los parientes que tengo yo! —dijo Harry furioso—. ¡Mira a los Dursley! —Bien observado —aprobó el profesor Dumbledore—. Mi propio hermano, Aberforth, fue perseguido por practicar encantamientos inapropiados en una cabra. Salió todo en los periódicos, pero ¿crees que Aberforth se escondió? ¡No lo hizo! ¡Siguió con lo suyo, como de costumbre, con la cabeza bien alta!.

—Vuelve a las clases, Hagrid —pidió Hermione en voz baja—. Vuelve, por favor: te echamos de menos. Hagrid tragó saliva. Nuevas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas hasta la barba. Dumbledore se levantó. —Me niego a aceptar tu dimisión, Hagrid, y espero que vuelvas al trabajo el lunes —dijo—. Nos veremos en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, a las ocho y media. No quiero excusas. Buenas tardes a todos. Dumbledore salió de la cabaña, deteniéndose sólo para rascarle las orejas a _Fang_. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, Hagrid comenzó a sollozar tapándose la cara con las manos, del tamaño de ruedas de coche. Hermione le dio unas palmadas en el brazo, y al final Hagrid levantó la vista, con los ojos enrojecidos, y dijo:

—Dumbledore es un gran hombre... un gran hombre... —Sí que lo es —afirmó Ron—. ¿Me puedo tomar uno de estos bizcochos, Hagrid? —Todos los que quieras —contestó Hagrid, secándose los ojos con el reverso de la mano—. Tiene razón, desde luego; todos tenéis razón: he sido un tonto. A mi padre le hubiera dado vergüenza la forma en que me he comportado... —Derramó más lágrimas, pero se las secó con decisión y dijo—: Nunca os he enseñado fotos de mi padre, ¿verdad? Aquí tengo una... Hagrid se levantó, fue al aparador, abrió un cajón y sacó de él una foto de un mago de corta estatura. Tenía los mismos ojos negros de él, y sonreía sentado sobre el hombro de su hijo. Hagrid debía de medir entonces sus buenos dos metros y medio de altura, a juzgar por el manzano que había a su lado, pero su rostro era lampiño, joven, redondo y suave: seguramente no tendría más de once años. —Fue tomada justo después de que entré en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con voz ronca—. Mi padre se sentía muy satisfecho... aunque yo no pudiera ser mago, porque mi madre... Ya sabéis. Naturalmente, nunca fui nada del otro mundo en esto de la magia, pero al menos no llegó a enterarse de mi expulsión. Murió cuando yo estaba en segundo. »Dumbledore fue el único que me defendió después de que faltó mi padre. Me dio el puesto de guardabosque... Confía en la gente. Le da a todo el mundo una segunda oportunidad: eso es lo que lo diferencia de otros directores. Aceptará a cualquiera en Hogwarts, mientras valga. Sabe que uno puede merecer la pena incluso aunque su familia no haya sido... bueno... del todo respetable. Pero hay quien no lo comprende. Los hay que siempre están contra uno... Los hay que pretenden que simplemente tienen esqueleto grande en vez de levantarse y decir: soy lo que soy, no me avergüenzo. Mi padre me decía que no me avergonzara nunca, que había quien estaría contra mí, pero que no merecía la pena molestarse por ellos. Y tenía razón. He sido un idiota. Y, en cuanto a ella, no voy a volver a preocuparme, os lo prometo. Esqueleto grande... Ya le daré esqueleto grande. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron nerviosos unos a otros. Harry antes se hubiera llevado de paseo a cincuenta escregutos que admitir ante Hagrid que había escuchado su conversación con Madame Maxime, pero Hagrid seguía hablando, aparentemente inconsciente de haber dicho algo extraño. —¿Sabes una cosa, Harry? —dijo, apartando la mirada de la fotografía de su padre, con los ojos muy brillantes—. Cuando te vi por primera vez, me

recordaste un poco a mí mismo. Tus padres muertos, y tú te sentías como si no te merecieras venir a Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y ahora mírate! ¡Campeón del colegio! —Miró a Harry un instante y luego dijo, muy serio—: ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría, Harry? Me gustaría que ganaras, de verdad. Eso les enseñaría a todos... que no hay que ser de sangre limpia para conseguirlo. No te tienes que avergonzar de lo que eres. Eso les enseñaría que es Dumbledore el que tiene razón dejando entrar a cualquiera siempre y cuando sea capaz de hacer magia. ¿Cómo te va con ese huevo, Harry? —Muy bien —dijo Harry—. Genial. En el entristecido rostro de Hagrid se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—Ése es mi chico... Muéstraselo, Harry, muéstrales quién eres. Véncelos. Aquella tarde Harry volvió al castillo con Ron y Hermione, incapaz de desvanecer la imagen de la expresión de contento en la cara de Hagrid cuando se lo había imaginado ganando el Torneo. y, cuando volvió a la cama, se había forjado un propósito muy claro: era ya hora de saber que que era lo que le ivan a quitar las Sirenas.

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._ —Tengo que ir en busca de gente que no puede utilizar su voz sobre la tierra —dijo pensativamente—. Eh... ¡Las Sirenas!, pero ¿qué puede ser lo que me quiten?. Harry decidió revisar de sus poseciones el Mapa del Merodeador y lo activo, pensando que en el podía ver quien de sus Tutores estaba levantado. Con el fin de ver si ellos como sustitutos de sus padres podrían darle una pista, aunque sabia que el Director no podría ya que era parte del jurado, y con esos pesamientos reviso el mapa . No, las motas que correspondían a Filch y a la Señora Norris estaban quietas en la conserjería. Aparte de Peeves, que botaba en el piso de arriba por la sala de trofeos, parecía que no se movía nada más. cuando vio otra cosa en el mapa... algo evidentemente extraño. No, Peeves no era lo único que se movía. Había una motita que iba de un lado a otro en una habitación situada en la esquina inferior izquierda: el

despacho de Snape. Pero la mota no llevaba la inscripción «Severus Snape», sino «Bartemius Crouch». Harry miró la mota fijamente. Se suponía que el señor Crouch estaba demasiado enfermo para ir al trabajo o para asistir al baile de Navidad: ¿qué hacía entonces colándose en Hogwarts a la una de la madrugada? Harry observó atentamente los movimientos de la mota por el despacho, que se detenía aquí y allá... Harry dudó, pensando... qué se traía Crouch entre ía mirando el mapa, reflexionando. La verdad era que no parecía propio del correcto y legalista señor Crouch meterse furtivamente en el despacho de otro a aquellas horas de la noche. De repente Harry: distingio la mota con el letrero de Snape. Que salía de sus aposentos en dirección a su despacho cuando vio que se juntavan las motas con las de Filch, y su gata, unos segundos después vio a la mota con el letrero de «Bartemius Crouch» —¿Qué es esto, una fiesta nocturna? Vio como las tres motas se separaban y cada una regresaba a sus areas Snape hacia sus aposentos, «Bartemius Crouch» a los aposentos de Moody y Flich junto con su gata subiendo hacia la sala de trofeos.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano se levanto y pidió una audiencia con sus Tutores, ya que lo visto en el mapa era trasendental para lo que ya sabían pero no se imaginaban quien era en realidad el falso Moody, pero Tanto Albus como Ariadna y los Profesores le indicaron que por ser el primer dia de clases la reunión tendría que efectuarse hasta pasada la cena, Harry les pidió que solo ellos estuviesen presentes que no fuera ir nadie mas por que entonces el no podría contarles lo que tenia que decir, aunque no lo dijeron con extrañesa aceptaron la reunión para la hora convenida. Una vez hecho esto pensó Harry y ahora como les digo le digo que los vi en el mapa ¡ pero que bruto! Y ahora que hago, se vistió rápidamente y levanto a Ron y le dijo que lo esperaba abajo en la sala común que había algo muy importante que resolver y sin mas fue por Neville y le repitió lo mismo, bajando esperando que ni Hermione, Luna y Ginny se hubiesen salido ya a desayunar, bajando rápidamente la escalera pero encontró la sala desierta se fijo en el reloj y vio que eran apenas las seis de la mañana, al cavo de media hora bajaron Ron y Neville preguntando que para que los había levantado tan temprano, El les respondió que esperabaran que estaba esperando a las compañeras lo cual no tardo mucho ya que como siempre Hermione normalmente bajaba cerca de las siete por lo que le pidió que si podía llamar a Luna y a Ginny que tenían que hablar urgentemente los seis, Hermione se regreso por sus compañeras y a los diez minutos se presentaron las tres; Harry les pidió que se sentaran en la mesa mas alejada y que por favor no hiciesen aspavientos ni alsasen la voz que no quería que nadie escuchara su conversación, sentándose los seis Harry les explico que es lo que había visto y que había pedido una audiencia con sus Tutores pero ahora no sabia como decirles que lo había visto en el mapa, cada uno de ellos fueron dando diversas respuestas, aunque notaron que Luna se quedaba como ida extremadamente distraída y aunque en ella aparentemente siempre parecía distraída competía en calificaciones con Hermione y con Harry, a los quince minutos de estar discutiendo cual seria la mejor forma de explicar, Luna les pidió la palabra y explicó es simple mira Harry lo único que tienes que decir es que fue tu abuela la que te revelo lo que había visto y siendo ella la mas grande Adivinadora de nuestro mundo nadie tendría como cuestionarte, Hermione estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente y se puso a inventar la versión que daría a sus Tutores.

Las clases transcurrieron en la mañana sin ninguna complicación, a la hora de la comida en el gran comedor continuaron planearon la junta de la Noche al grado que no se dieron cuentan casi los últimos para asistir a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y estando intrigados su su amigo Hagrid asistiría a darla después de la platica que sostuvieron con el, salieron corriendo y afanosos bajaron rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando lo vieron parado en su puerta con su perro y dando voces para que se apuraran; Malfoy se quedo de una pieza al verlo junto con sus amigos cuando oyo las voz tronante de Hagrid diciéndole quedate donde estas Draco con tus amigos y vallan a la enfermería a que les revisen la mordedura de un animal que no tiene boca y apúrense hay los esta esperando el Profesor Snape el les dara sus deberes para esta clase; los demás síganme silenciosos todos los alumnos ya que no esperaban esa reccion del profesor lo siguieron al mismo sitio donde en la primera clase las enseño el Hipogrifo, aunque con temor se fueron acercando a la valla y lo que lograron distingir que en el predio se encontraban un sin numero de animales mágicos que jamás habían visto todos eran muy jóvenes, había de todo lo que habían leído y de otros que nisiquiera habían imaginado 3 Unicornios, 2 Centauros, 1 hipogrifo, 4 pegasos, Un Ent, 2 Ninfas, 2 Dridas, Un Goldem, 5 Adas, 4 Duenes Verdes y en un Estanque del tamaño de una Alberca 2 pequeñas Sirenas hembra y macho los cuales Hagrid les indico que eran cuatitos; todos se quedaron maravillados por lo que veian Cuando Hagrid les informo que todos podían tocarlos con mucho cuidado y que durante esas dos horas les explicaría las características mágicas de cada uno; pero antes les tenia que preguntar, que por que nunca habían tenido la confianza de preguntarle o pedirle que querían estudiar que aunque el era un mago no era un adivino como su profesora de Adivinacion, que tuviesen la confianza de pedirles lo que querían y que si estaba en sus posibilidades les daría gusto en llevarles algún ejemplar y que no todos los animales mágicos eran factibles de llavar como los Caballos de la escuela de **Beauxbatons, los Yetis del Imalaya, los Pies grandes** y había otros que solo algunos podían ver ya que se requería de cierta condición para poder verlos, a los que varios preguntaron como cuales, pero antes que repondiera el Profesor fue Luna la que respondió los caballos que tiran de las carretas cada ves que llegamos al colegio y se llaman **Thestral** , varios de sus compañeros voltearon a verla con incredulidad pero antes de que pudiesen decir una palabra Hagrid le otorgo 20 puntos por tan brillante respuesta, explicándoles al resto de los alumnos que estos caballos solo se podían ver si se había visto morir a un ser de su clase que aunque en la escuela la manada era de mas de 150 animales que el supiera solo de los alumnos de todo el colegio no mas de 10 de ellos podrían verlos, por lo que **Parvati Patil y Lisa Turpin,** le preguntaron intrigadas a Luna que ella a quien había visto morir, respondiendo esta a mi Madre cuando apenas cumplia ocho años; Hagrid les pidió que de tarea les encargaba algo simple que le escribieran en un pergamino que tipo de animales querrian conocer en las clases que faltaban de esa fecha hasta fin de curso, y que si alguna de las solicitudes no era posible les explicaría el porque y todas las características mágicas de dichos seres y que recordaran que el también sabia de todos los animales que causaban miedo, y viendo a Ron les dijo como las acrumantulas.

De regreso al gran comedor todos los alumnos hablaban maravillas de esa ultima clase y desian que después de la cena se pondrían a hacer la tarea de esa clase. Al ir subiendo las escalinatas de la puerta principal Harry distingio parado en la puerta al Profesor Moody por lo que inmediatamente cerro su mente y sigio avanzando en silencio y al pasar junto a este oyo —Ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta, Potter —dijo Moody, en un tono mucho más frío. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se lo había estado temiendo. Moody y miró a Harry. —¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser auror, Potter? —No —respondió Harry, desconcertado. —Tienes que planteártelo —dijo Moody moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo y mirando a Harry apreciativamente—. Sí, en serio. ¡Y Moody pensaba que él, Harry, debía hacerse auror! Una idea interesante... Pero después Harry, pensó que antes de escogerlo como carrera debía comprobar si todos los aurores estaban tan llenos de cicatrices.

Terminada la cena el espero hasta ver que los profesores se retiraban y les comento a sus amigos, es hora espero todo salga como lo planeamos, Hermione le comento cierra tu mente lo mas que puedas recuerda que vas a estar ante dos magos que son de lo mejor en leer los pensamientos; Harry estuvo de acuerdo y Salio rumbo a la dirección, al llegar a ella imediatamente dijo bastones de caramelo y la estatua empeso a girar y el subió al arribar al despacho estaban presentes los ocho Tutores incluida Alice Lomboton a quien el no había tratado nunca como Tutora y Madrina por lo que después de saludar a Ariadna se apresuro a saludarla y después saludo al resto de los Tutores, cuando Harry termino fue el propio Albus Dumbledor el que le pregunto, dinos Harry cual es el motivo de esta reunión y permíteme felicitarte no me ha sido posible ver tus pensamientos y esto quiere decir que las enseñanzas de tus ancestros han sido satisfactorias; Harry les repondio mi Abuela anoche me hizo una revelación, profesor Snape ayer por la noche usted se percato que alguien había abierto su despacho y que le faltan algunas sustancia y mas tarde se reunió con el conserje y posteriormente con Moody, eso es cierto y que con eso; Que no era Moody sino **Barty** Crouch y que como el verdadero Barty Crouch se encuentra delicado, tedria que ser su hijo o su padre; es por eso que pedi esta reunión, Albus inmediatamente se quedo pensando y como hablando para si mismo el padre de Crouch era Dean y murió hace muchos años al principio de los asesinatos de Tom, por eso Barty los trataba de acabar con tanto ainco, ahora condo su hijo fue descubierto como mortifago el se derrumbo pero se supone que el hijo murió en Azkaban, pero Albus comento la profesora Mcgonagall y la madre que se sabe de ella, Snape intervino y dijo es cierto no se sabe que fue de ella y si el verdadero hijo esta vivo donde estuvo todo este tiempo escondido y si me faltan productos Harry que son para hacer posion multijugos, ponder alarmas en mi almacen para evitar mas robos, dicho esto cuando todos se quedaron es silencio, se oyo una vos de ultratumba que interpelo no ponga nada Profesor deje que las cosas sigan su camino, este será el nacimiento del nuevo Sr, Tenebroso, pero resivira una lección que no podrá comprender y Harry lograra salir solo con una pequeña herida que podrá ser sanada rapidamente y no dejara huella. Harry lo que viste lo hizo tu padre y jamás miente, confíen en lo que les digo yo estoy a su cuidado y vigilare que lo que les he dicho se cumpla ; aunque si te vas a impresionar y ha ver una desgracia pero no es a ti, es alguien que su momento esta próximo y el no lo sabra hasta entonces..


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

 **LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA**

—¡Ya descifraste el enigmade que te van a qutar la Sirenas a ti y alos otros campeones! —exclamó Hermione intrigada por que ella tampoco atinava que podía ser habían especulado noches y clases enteras sin llegar a nada concreto,.—¡Baja la voz! Sólo me falta eso ... ¿de acuerdo? Ocupaban un pupitre justo al final del aula de Encantamientos. Aquel día tenían que practicar lo contrario del encantamiento convocador: el encantamiento repulsor. Debido a la posibilidad de que ocurrieran desagradables percances cuando los objetos cruzaban el aula por los aires, el profesor Flitwick había entregado a cada estudiante una pila de cojines con los que practicar, suponiendo que éstos no le harían daño a nadie aunque erraran su diana. No era una idea desacertada, pero no acababa de funcionar. La puntería de Neville, sin ir más lejos, era tan mala que no paraba de lanzar por el aula cosas mucho más pesadas: como, por ejemplo, al propio profesor Flitwick —Olvidaos por un minuto del enigma ese, ¿queréis? —susurró Harry, mientras el profesor Flitwick, con aspecto resignado, pasaba volando por su lado e iba a aterrizar sobre un armario grande—. Lo que quiero es hablaros de Snape y Moody.. Aquella clase era el marco ideal para contar secretos, porque la gente se divertía demasiado para prestar atención a las conversaciones de otros. Durante la última media hora, en episodios susurrados, Harry les había relatado su aventura con sus Tutores.. ¿Y por qué se hace el enfermo el señor Crouch? —preguntó a su vez Hermione—. Es un poco raro que no pueda venir al baile de Navidad pero que, cuando le apetece, se meta en el castillo en medio de la noche. Para su sorpresa, el cojín que le habían lanzado cruzó el aula sin desviarse y aterrizó de forma impecable sobre el de Hermione.

—Por supuesto, la solución sería que les quitaran algo vivo que ellos valor en dijo Hermione pero de Kronch ni fleur tienen algo aquí que ellos valoren si por eso digo y a mi que me pueden quitar no tengo a ningún familiar y menos a mis tios por mi sequedan en el lago Ron se rio y Hermione no le hiso gracia, Exactamente igual que había ocurrido antes de enfrentarse al colacuerno, el tiempo se puso a correr como si alguien hubiera embrujado los relojes para que fueran más aprisa. Faltaba una semana para el 24 de febrero (aún quedaba tiempo); cinco días (tenía que ir encontrando algo sin demora); tres días (¡por favor, que pueda encontrar algo!, ¡por favor!). Cuando quedaban dos días, Harry volvió a perder el apetito. Lo único bueno del desayuno del lunes fue el regreso de la lechuza parda que le había enviado a Sirius. Le arrancó el pergamino, lo desenrolló y vio la carta más corta que Sirius le había escrito nunca: _Envíame la lechuza de vuelta indicando la fecha de vuestro próximo permiso para ir a Hogsmeade._ Harry giró la hoja para ver si ponía algo más, pero estaba en blanco. —Este fin de semana no, el siguiente —susurró Hermione, que había leído la nota por encima del hombro de Harry—. Toma, ten mi pluma y envíale otra vez la lechuza. Harry anotó la fecha en el reverso de la carta de Sirius, la ató de nuevo a la pata de la lechuza parda y la vio remontar el vuelo. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Algún consejo sobre que le podían quitar. —¿Para iqué querrá saber lo del próximo permiso para ir a Hogsmeade? — preguntó Ron. —No lo sé —dijo Harry desanimado. Se había esfumado la momentánea felicidad que lo había embargado al ver la lechuza—. Vamos, nos toca Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ya fuera porque Hagrid intentara compensarlo, que nuevo animal les llevaría ahora el caso es que desde su vuelta había proseguido las clases de ésta sobre los diversos animales y para esta ocacion les llevo unos cartelones con unas Aves Fenix de forma que pudiesen ver todos los angulos del ave y les menciono que el en su vida solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver a dos la del Sr. Director y una maravillosa hembra que poseía un amigo de el que eran de lo mas hermoso que el había podido contemplar, Harry agradeció que no diera su nombre y se convenció que Hagrid sabía de animales hermosos tanto como de monstruos, aunque era evidente que encontraba decepcionante la carencia de los alumnos por ver este tipo de animales, y les comento Aquel día había logrado que la madre le prestase sus dos potrillos de unicornio, que, a diferencia de los unicornios adultos, eran de color dorado. Parvati y Lavender se quedaron extasiadas al verlos, e incluso Pansy Parkinson tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular lo mucho que le gustaban.

—Son más fáciles de ver que los adultos —explicaba Hagrid a la clase—. Cuando tienen unos dos años de edad se vuelven de color plateado, y a los cuatro les sale el cuerno. No se vuelven completamente blancos hasta que son plenamente adultos, más o menos a los siete años. De recién nacidos son más confiados... admiten incluso a los chicos. Vamos, acercaos un poco. Si queréis podéis acariciarlos... Dadles unos terrones de azúcar de ésos. —¿Estás bien, Harry? —murmuró Hagrid, haciéndose a un lado, mientras la mayoría se arracimaba en torno a los potros.

—Sí —Pero un poco nervioso, ¿verdad? —Un poco. —Harry —dijo Hagrid apoyándole en el hombro su enorme mano, lo que hizo que las rodillas de Harry se doblaran bajo el peso—, me preocuparía por ti si no te hubiera visto enfrentarte a ese colacuerno. Pero ahora sé que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, con todo lo que me haz enseñado en este semestre he aprendido mas que en los tres primeros años que estudie aquí; asi que no estoy nada preocupado. Lo harás muy bien. Ya has descifrado el enigma, ¿no? Harry afirmó con la cabeza, pero al hacerlo lo acometió un loco impulso de preguntarle si el sabia que le hiban a quitar … —Vas a ganar —masculló Hagrid, volviendo a darle palmadas en el hombro, de forma que Harry sintió que se hundía cinco centímetros en el suelo embarrado—. Lo sé. Lo presiento. ¡Vas a ganar, Harry! No tuvo valor para borrar de la cara de Hagrid la feliz sonrisa de confianza. Fingiendo que se interesaba por los pequeños unicornios, hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír a su vez y se adelantó para acariciarles el cuello, como hacían todos.

La noche precedente a la segunda prueba, Harry se sintió como atrapado en una pesadilla. Él, Ron y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca a la puesta del sol, pasando febrilmente página tras página de encantamientos, ocultos unos de otros por enormes pilas de libros amontonados en la mesa. El corazón le daba un vuelco a Harry —Creo que es imposible —declaró la voz de Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa—. No hay nada. Nada. Cada libro que habla del torneo de los tres magos desde su fundación no explica una prueba parecida o igual pareciese que en cada uno de los troneos las pruebas fueron diferentes y con pruebas totalmente distintas.

—¡Hay una manera de hacerlo! —insistió Hermione enfadada—. ¡Tiene que haberla! Parecía tomarse como una afrenta personal la falta de información útil que había sobre el tema en la biblioteca. Nunca le había fallado. —Ya sé lo que tendría que haber hecho —dijo Harry, dejando descansar la cabeza en el libro el ultimo torneo de los tres magos y era del siglo pasado. Estaba exhausto. Ron le menciono que se convirtiera en un pez, —Lleva unos cuantos años convertirse en animago, y después hay que registrarse y todo eso —dijo Hermione vagamente, echándole un vistazo al índice de _Problemas mágicos extraordinarios y sus soluciones_ —. La profesora McGonagall nos lo dijo, ¿recordáis? Hay que registrarse en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, y decir en qué animal se convierte uno y con qué marcas, de qué color... para que no se pueda hacer mal uso de ello. —Estaba hablando en broma, Hermione —le aclaró Ron cansinamente—. Ya sé que no me puedo convertir en rana o pez mañana por la mañana. —A mí no me importaría —dijo la voz de Fred Weasley—. Daría quehablar, ¿no? Harry, Ron y Hermione levantaron la vista. Fred y George acababan de salir de detrás de unas estanterías. —¿Qué hacéis aquí? —les preguntó Ron. —Buscaros —repuso George—. McGonagall quiere que vayas, Ron. Y tú también, Hermione —¿Por qué? —dijo Hermione, sorprendida —Ni idea... pero estaba muy seria —contestó Fred. —Tenemos que llevaros a su despacho —explicó George. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, que sintió un vuelco en el estómago ¿Iría a echarles una reprimenda? A lo mejor se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo ayudaban, cuando se suponía que tenía que arreglárselas él solo. —Nos veremos en la sala común —le dijo Hermione a Harry al levantarse con Ron. Los dos parecían nerviosos.

Volvió a la sala común de Fenix, se acomodo en su sillo favorito y continu cavilando en que podría ser . _Crookshanks_ se subió al regazo de Harry y se ovilló, ronroneando. La sala común se fue vaciando poco a poco. No paraban de desearle suerte para la mañana siguiente con voces tan alegres y confiadas como la de Hagrid: todos parecían convencidos de que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo otra sorprendente actuación como la de la primera prueba. Harry no les podía contestar; sólo movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, como si tuviera una pelota de goma en mitad de la garganta. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche, se quedó en la sala a solas con _Crookshanks_. Había pensado todas las posibilidades, y Ron y Hermione seguían sin volver. «Me rindo —se dijo a sí mismo—. No puedo. No tendré más remedio que

bajar al lago mañana y ver que me quitaron Olvidando que tenía a _Crookshanks_ en el regazo, se levantó de repente. El gato bufó molesto al caer al suelo, le dirigió a Harry una mirada de enfado y se marchó ofendido con su cola de cepillo levantada, pero en esos momentos Harry subía ya a toda prisa por la escalera de caracol que llevaba al dormitorio. Guardaria la capa invisible y volvería a la sala común a desifrar que le podían quiter ya que el sabia que su baul era impenetrable y había tenido la precaucion de guardar todas sus pertenencias en el. Si no había más remedio, pasaría la noche en ella. — _¡Lumos!_ —susurró Harry quince minutos después, bajar a la sala común decidiendo esperar a sus amigos.

De vez en cuando consultaba el reloj. La una de la madrugada... las dos de la madrugada... la única forma de aguantar era repetirse una y otra vez: «En un momento entraran por la puerta quedándose dormido y sintió que era atravesado por su escoba,—Me haces daño... quita... ¡ay! —¡Harry Potter debe despertar, señor!—¡Deja de golpearme! —¡Dobby debe golpear a Harry Potter para que despierte, señor!

Abrió los ojos. Seguía en la sala comun. y la mejilla que tenía apoyada en el descanzo del sillón. Se incorporó y se colocó bien las gafas, parpadeando ante la brillante luz del día. —¡Harry Potter tiene que darse prisa! —chilló Dobby—. La segunda prueba comienza dentro de diez minutos, y Harry Potter...—¿Diez minutos? —repitió Harry con voz ronca—. ¿Diez... diez minutos? Miró su reloj. Dobby tenía razón: eran las nueve y veinte. Un enorme peso muerto le cayó del pecho al estómago —¡Aprisa, Harry Potter! —lo apremió Dobby, tirándole de la manga—. ¡Se supone que tiene que bajar al lago con los otros campeones, señor! —Es demasiado tarde, Dobby —dijo Harry desesperanzado—. No puedo afrontar la prueba, porque no sé que me quitaran... —¡Harry Potter afrontará la prueba! —exclamó el elfo con su aguda vocecita—. Dobby sabía que Harry por estar pensando en que le quitarían no le había pedido a Lomboton las algas, asíque Dobby lo ha hecho por él —¿Qué? Pero tú no sabes en qué consiste la segunda prueba. —¡Claro que Dobby lo sabe, señor! Harry Potter tiene que entrar en el lago, buscar su prenda... —¿Buscar mi qué? —... y liberarla de las sirenas y los tritones. —¿Qué quiere decir «prenda»? —Su prenda, señor, su prenda. ¡La prenda que le dio este jersey a Dobby! Dobby tiraba del encogido jersey de color rojo oscuro que llevaba encima de los pantalones cortos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry con un hilo de voz—. ¿Tienen... tienen a Ron? —¡Lo que Harry Potter más puede valorar, señor! —chilló Dobby—. Y pasada una hora ... —«... ¡negras perspectivas!» —recitó Harry, mirando horrorizado al elfo—; «demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida...» ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Dobby? —¡Tiene que comerse esto, señor! —dijo el elfo, y, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones, sacó una bola de algo que parecían viscosas colas de rata de color gris verdoso—. Justo antes de entrar en el lago, señor: _¡branquialgas!_ —preguntó Harry, mirando las branquialgas. —¡Gracias a ellas, Harry Potter podrá respirar bajo el agua, señor! Como le dijo el Sr. Neville. —Dobby—le dijo Harry frenético—, —¡Dobby está completamente seguro, señor! —contestó el elfo muy serio—. Dobby oye cosas, señor. Es un elfo doméstico, y recorre el castillo encendiendo chimeneas y fregando suelos. Dobby oyó a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Moody en la sala de profesores, hablando sobre la próxima prueba... ¡Dobby no puede permitir que Harry Potter pierda su prenda! Las dudas de Harry quedaron despejadas. Poniéndose en pie de un salto, se quitó la capa invisible, la guardó en la mochila, cogió las branquialgas y se las metió en el bolsillo, y luego salió a toda velocidad, con Dobby pisándole los talones. —¡Dobby tiene que volver a las cocinas, señor! —chilló Dobby al entrar en el corredor—. Si no, se darán cuenta de que no está. ¡Buena suerte, Harry Potter, señor, buena suerte! —¡Hasta luego, Dobby! —gritó Harry, que echó a correr lo más aprisa que podía por el corredor, y luego bajó los peldaños de la escalera de tres en tres. En el vestíbulo se encontró con algunos rezagados que dejaban el Gran Comedor después de desayunar y, traspasando las puertas de roble, se dirigían al lago para contemplar la segunda prueba. Se quedaron mirando a Harry, que pasó a su lado como una flecha, arrollando a Colin y Dennis Creevey al sortear de un salto la breve escalinata de piedra, para luego salir al frío y claro exterior. Al bajar a la carrera por la explanada, vio que las mismas tribunas que habían rodeado en noviembre el cercado de los dragones estaban ahora dispuestas a lo largo de una de las orillas del lago. Las gradas, llenas a rebosar, se reflejaban en el agua. El eco de la algarabía de la emocionada multitud se propagaba de forma extraña por la superficie del agua y llegaba hasta la orilla por la que Harry corría a toda velocidad hacia el tribunal, que estaba sentado en el borde del lago a una mesa cubierta con tela , Fleur y Krum se hallaban junto a la mesa, y lo observaban acercarse. —Estoy... aquí... —dijo sin aliento Harry, que patinó en el barro al tratar de detenerse en seco y salpicó sin querer los tobillos de Fleur disculpándose de inmediato. —¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió una voz severa y autoritaria—. ¡La prueba está a punto de dar comienzo! Miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Era Percy Weasley, sentado a la mesa del tribunal. Nuevamente faltaba el señor Crouch. —¡Bueno, bueno, Percy! —dijo Ludo Bagman, que parecía muy contento de ver a Harry—. ¡Dejémoslo que recupere el aliento! Dumbledore le sonrió, pero Karkarov y Madame Maxime no parecían nada contentos de verlo... Por las caras, resultaba obvio que habían pensado que no aparecería. Se inclinó hacia delante poniendo las manos en las rodillas, y respiró hondo. Tenía flato en el costado, que le dolía como un cuchillo clavado entre las costillas, pero no había tiempo para esperar a que se le pasara. Ludo Bagman iba en aquel momento entre los campeones, espaciándolos por la orilla del lago a una distancia de tres metros. Harry quedó en un extremo, al lado de Krum, que se había puesto el bañador y sostenía en la mano la varita. —¿Todo bien, Harry? —susurró Bagman, distanciándolo un poco más de Krum—. ¿Tienes algún plan? —Sí —musitó Harry, frotándose las costillas. Bagman le dio un apretón en el hombro y volvió a la mesa del tribunal. Apuntó a la garganta con la varita como había hecho en los Mundiales, dijo _«¡Sonorus!»_ , y su voz retumbó por las oscuras aguas hasta las tribunas. —Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno...dos... ¡tres! El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Sin pararse a mirar lo que hacían los otroscampeones, Harry se quitó zapatos y calcetines, sacó del bolsillo el puñado de branquialgas, se lo metió en la boca quitándose la túnica y solo con el bañador y su guarda varita y entró en el lago. El agua estaba tan fría que sintió que la piel de las piernas le quemaba como si hubiera entrado en fuego. A medida que se adentraba. El agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas, y los entumecidos pies se deslizaban por encima de sedimentos y piedras planas y viscosas. Masticaba las branquialgas con toda la prisa y fuerza de que era capaz. Eran desagradablemente gomosas, como tentáculos de pulpo. Cuando el agua helada le llegaba a la cintura, se detuvo, tragó las branquialgas y esperó a que sucediera algo.

Se dio cuenta de que había risas entre la multitud, y sabía que debía deparecer tonto, entrando en el agua sin mostrar ningún signo de poder mágico. En la parte del cuerpo que aún no se le había mojado tenía carne de gallina. Medio sumergido en el agua helada y con la brisa levantándole el pelo, empezó a tiritar. Evitó mirar hacia las tribunas. La risa se hacía más fuerte, y los de Slytherin lo silbaban y abucheaban... Entonces, de repente, sintió como si le hubieran tapado la boca y la nariz con una almohada invisible. Intentó respirar, pero eso hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Tenía los pulmones vacíos, y notaba un dolor agudo a ambos lados del cuello. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, y notó dos grandes rajas justo debajo de las orejas, agitándose en el aire frío: ¡eran agallas! Sin pararse a pensarlo, hizo lo único que tenía sentido en aquel momento: se echó al agua. El primer trago de agua helada fue como respirar vida. La cabeza dejó de darle vueltas. Tomó otro trago de agua, y notó cómo pasaba suavemente por entre las branquias y le enviaba oxígeno al cerebro. Extendió las manos y se las miró: parecían verdes y fantasmales bajo el agua, y le habían nacido membranas entre los dedos. Se retorció para verse los pies desnudos: se habían alargado y también les habían salido membranas: era como si tuviera aletas. El agua ya no parecía helada. Al contrario, resultaba agradablemente fresca y muy fácil de atravesar... Harry nadó, asombrándose de lo lejos y rápido que lo propulsaban por el agua sus pies con aspecto de aletas, y también de lo claramente que veía, y de que no necesitara parpadear. Se había alejado tanto de la orilla que ya no veía el fondo. Se hundió en las profundidades. Al deslizarse por aquel paisaje extraño, oscuro y neblinoso, el silencio le presionaba los oídos. No veía más allá de tres metros a la redonda, de forma que, mientras nadaba velozmente, las cosas surgían de repente de la oscuridad: bosques de algas ondulantes y enmarañadas, extensas planicies de barro con piedras iluminadas por un levísimo resplandor. Bajó más y más hondo hacia las profundidades del lago, con los ojos abiertos, escudriñando, entre la misteriosa luz gris que lo rodeaba, las sombras que había más allá, donde el agua se volvía opaca Pequeños peces pasaban en todas direcciones como dardos de plata. Una o dos veces creyó ver algo más grande ante él, pero al acercarse descubría que no era otra cosa que algún tronco grande y ennegrecido o un denso macizo de algas. No había ni rastro de los otros campeones, de sirenas ni tritones, de Ron ni, afortunadamente, tampoco del calamar gigante. Unas algas de color esmeralda de sesenta centímetros de altura se extendían ante él hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, como un prado de hierba muy crecida. Miraba hacia delante sin parpadear, intentando distinguir alguna

forma en la oscuridad... y entonces, sin previo aviso, algo lo agarró por el tobillo.

Se retorció para mirar y vio que un grindylow, un pequeño demonio marino con cuernos, le había aferrado la pierna con sus largos dedos y le enseñaba los afilados colmillos. Se apresuró a pedir a su barita que saliese del reseptaculo hasta su mano membranosa, Pero, para cuando volvió a ver, otros dos grindylows habían salido de las algas y, cogiéndolo de la pierna, intentaban arrastrarlo hacia abajo. — _¡Relaxo!_ —gritó Harry. Pero no salió ningún sonido de la boca, sino una burbuja grande, y la varita, en vez de lanzar chispas contra los grindylows, les arrojó lo que parecía un chorro de agua hirviendo, porque donde les daba les producía en la piel verde unas ronchas rojas de aspecto infeccioso. Harry se soltó el tobillo del grindylow y escapó tan rápido como pudo, echando a discreción de vez en cuando más chorros de agua hirviendo por encima del hombro. Cada vez que notaba que alguno de los grindylows le volvía a agarrar el tobillo, le lanzaba una patada muy fuerte. Por fin, sintió que su pie había golpeado una cabeza con cuernos; volviéndose a mirar, vio al aturdido grindylow alejarse en el agua, bizqueando, mientras sus compañeros amenazaban a Harry con el puño y se hundían otra vez entre las algas.

Aminoró un tanto, guardó la varita en su receptaculo, y miró en torno, escuchando, mientras describía en el agua un círculo completo. La presión del silencio contra los tímpanos se había incrementado. Debía de hallarse a mayor profundidad, pero nada se movía salvo las ondulantes algas. —¿Cómo te va? Harry creyó que le daba un infarto. Se volvió de inmediato, y vio a Myrtle _la Llorona_ flotando vaporosamente delante de él, mirándolo a través de sus gruesas gafas nacaradas —¡Myrtle! —intentó gritar Harry. Pero, una vez más, lo único que le salió de la boca fue una burbuja muy

grande. Myrtle _la Llorona_ se rió. —¡Deberías mirar por allá! —le dijo, señalando en una dirección—. No te acompaño. No me gustan mucho : me persiguen cada vez que me acerco. Harry le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la mano, y se fue en la dirección indicada, con cuidado de nadar algo más distanciado de las algas para evitar a otros grindylows que pudieran estar al acecho. Siguió nadando durante unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegó a unas vastas extensiones de barro negro, que enturbiaba el agua en pequeños remolinos cuando él pasaba aleteando. Luego, por fin, percibió un retazo del

canto de las criaturas marinas _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora..._ Harry nadó más aprisa, y no tardó en ver aparecer frente a él una roca grande que se alzaba del lodo. Había en ella pinturas de sirenas y tritones que portaban lanzas y parecían estar tratando de dar caza al calamar gigante.

Harry pasó la roca, guiado por la canción: _... ya ha pasado media hora, así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando algas..._ De repente, de la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo surgió un grupo de casas de piedra sin labrar y cubiertas de algas. Harry distinguió rostros en las ventanas, rostros que no guardaban ninguna semejanza con el del cuadro de la sirena que había en el baño de los prefectos... Las sirenas y los tritones tenían la piel cetrina y el pelo verde oscuro, largo

y revuelto. Los ojos eran amarillos, del mismo color que sus dientes partidos, y llevaban alrededor del cuello unas gruesas cuerdas con guijarros ensartados. Le dirigieron a Harry sonrisas malévolas. Dos de aquellas criaturas, que enarbolaban una lanza, salieron de sus moradas para observarlo, mientras batían el agua con sus fuertes colas de pez plateadas. Harry siguió, mirando a su alrededor, y enseguida las casas se hicieron más numerosas. Alrededor de algunas de ellas había jardines de algas, y hasta vio un grindylow que parecían tener de mascota, atado a una estaca a la puerta de una de las moradas. Para entonces las sirenas y los tritones salían de todos lados y lo contemplaban con mucha curiosidad; señalaban sus branquias y las membranas de sus extremidades, y se tapaban la boca con las manos para hablar entre ellos. Harry dobló muy aprisa una esquina, y vio de pronto algo muy raro. Una multitud de sirenas y tritones flotaba delante de las casas que se alineaban en lo que parecía una versión submarina de la plaza de un pueblo pintoresco. En el medio cantaba un coro de tritones y sirenas para atraer a los campeones, y tras ellos se erguía una estatua que representaba a una sirena gigante tallada en una mole de piedra. Había cuatro personas ligadas con cuerdas a la cola de la sirena. Ron estaba atado entre Hermione y Cho Chang. Había también una niña que no parecía contar más de ocho años y cuyo pelo plateado le indicó a Harry que debía de ser familiar de Fleur Delacour. Daba la impresión de que los cuatro se hallaban sumidos en un sueño muy profundo: la cabeza les colgaba sobre los hombros, y de la boca les salía una fina hilera de burbujas. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos, temiendo que los tritones bajaran las lanzas para atacarlo, pero no hicieron nada. Las cuerdas de algas que sujetaban a los rehenes a la estatua eran gruesas, viscosas y muy fuertes. Por una fracción de segundo, pensó en la navaja que Sirius le había regalado por Navidad y que tenía guardada en el baúl, dentro del castillo, a cuatrocientos metros de allí, donde no le podía servir de nada en absoluto. Miró a su alrededor. Muchos de los tritones y sirenas que los rodeaban llevaban lanzas. Se acercó rápidamente a un tritón de más de dos metros de altura que lucía una larga barba verde y un collar de colmillos de tiburón, y le pidió en sirenio la lanza. El tritón se rió y negó con la cabeza. —No ayudamos —declaró con una voz ronca. —¡Vamos!. Harry menciono un hechizo no verbal aprendido en sus viajes hacia las algas ¡Penetro!: (Lanza una aguja/espada negra) Ron flotó, inconsciente, unos centímetros por encima del fondo del lago, balanceándose ligeramente con el flujo del agua. Harry miró a su alrededor. No había señal de ninguno de los otros campeones. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Por qué no se daban prisa? Se volvió hacia Hermione, levantó la cara y les dijo a los tritones y sirenas que la liberaría que también era su amiga...De inmediato lo agarraron varios pares de fuertes manos grises. Media docena de tritones lo separaban de Hermione, negando con la cabeza y riéndose. —Llévate el tuyo —le dijo uno de ellos—. ¡Deja a los otros! —¡De ninguna manera! —respondió Harry furioso... —Tu misión consiste en liberar a tu amigo... ¡Deja a los otros! —¡Ella también es amiga mía! —gritó Harry, señalando a Hermione y sin echar por la boca más que una enorme burbuja plateada—. ¡Y tampoco quiero que ellas mueran! La cabeza de Cho se indinaba sobre el hombro de Hermione. La niña del pelo plateado estaba espectralmente pálida y verdosa. Harry intentó apartar a los tritones, pero ellos se reían más fuerte que antes, deteniéndolo. Harry miró a su alrededor, desesperado. ¿Dónde estaban los otros? ¿Le daría tiempo de subir con Ron a la superficie y volver por Hermione y las otras? ¿Podría encontrarlas otra vez? Miró el reloj para ver cuánto tiempo le quedaba, pero se le había parado. Entonces los tritones y las sirenas que lo rodeaban señalaron hacia lo alto. Al levantar la vista, Harry vio a Cedric nadando hacia allí. Tenía una enorme burbuja alrededor de la cabeza, que agrandaba extrañamente los rasgos de su cara. —¡Nos perdimos! —dijo moviendo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, y estremecido de horror—. ¡Fleur y Krum vienen detrás! Muy aliviado, Harry vio a Cedric sacar un cuchillo del bolsillo y liberar con él a Cho, para luego subir con ella hasta perderse de vista. Harry miró a su alrededor, esperando. ¿Dónde estaban Fleur y Krum? El tiempo se agotaba y, de acuerdo con la canción, si la hora de plazo concluía,

los rehenes se quedarían allí para siempre. De pronto, los tritones y las sirenas prorrumpieron en alaridos de excitación. Los que sujetaban a Harry aflojaron las manos, mirando hacia atrás. Harry se volvió y vio algo monstruoso que se dirigía hacia ellos abriéndose paso por el agua: el cuerpo de un hombre en bañador con cabeza de tiburón: era Krum. Parecía que se había transformado, pero mal. El hombre-tiburón fue directamente hasta Hermione y empezó a morderle las cuerdas. El problema estaba en que los nuevos dientes de Krum se hallaban en una posición poco práctica para morder nada que fuera más pequeño que un delfín, y Harry se dio cuenta de que, si Krum no ponía mucho cuidado, cortaría a Hermione por la mitad. Lanzándose hacia Krum, le dio un golpe en el hombro y le pidió que se hiciese a un lado Harry volvió a lanzar su hechizo liberar a Hermione. Krum tomo a Hermione por la cintura y, sin una mirada hacia atrás, se impulsó rápidamente hacia la superficie con ella. «¿Y ahora qué?», pensó Harry desesperado. Si estuviera seguro de que llegaría Fleur... pero no había ni rastro de ella. Tomo una decisión en virtud de que tanto los Tritones Como las Sirenas se habían alejado retomo su varita y lanzo su hechizo por tercera ocación liberando a la niña pensando en que Fleur lo alcanzaría mientras el subia hacia la superficie, cuando los Tritones y Sirenas se lanzaron tras ellos Harry les amenazo con la varita y gritándoles —¡Apartaos! tenía la clara impresión de que los tritones habían comprendido, porque de repente dejaron de seguirlos. Sus amarillos ojos estaban fijos en la varita de Harry, y parecían asustados. Podían ser muchos más que él, pero viendo sus caras comprendió que no sabían más de magia que el calamar gigante.

—¡Contaré hasta tres! —gritó. pero levantó tres dedos para asegurarse de que entendían el mensaje—. Uno... —bajó un dedo—, dos... —bajó el segundo. Se dispersaron. Harry se lanzó hacia la Niña y empezó a nadar solo con los pies sujetando a cada uno de los lados a la Niña y a Ron, comenzó a ascender. El ascenso era muy lento, porque ya no podía usar las manos palmeadas para avanzar. Movió las aletas con furia, pero Ron y la hermana de Fleur eran como sacos de patatas que tiraban de él hacia abajo... Alzó los ojos hacia el cielo, aunque sabía que aún debía de encontrarse muy hondo porque el agua estaba oscura por encima de él. Los tritones y las sirenas lo acompañaban en la subida. Los vio girar a su alrededor con gracilidad, observando cómo él forcejeaba contra las aguas. ¿Lo arrastrarían a las profundidades cuando el tiempo hubiera concluido? Tal vez devoraban humanos... Las piernas se le agarrotaban del esfuerzo de nadar, y los hombros le dolían terriblemente de arrastrar a Ron y a la niña... Respiraba con dificultad. Volvían a dolerle los lados del cuello, y era muy consciente de la humedad del agua en la boca... pero, por otro lado, el agua se aclaraba. Podía ver sobre él la luz del día... Dio un potente coletazo con las aletas, pero descubrió entonces que ya no eran más que pies... El agua que le entraba por la boca le inundaba los pulmones. Empezaba a marearse, pero sabía que la luz y el aire se hallaban sólo a unos tres metros por encima de él. Tenía que llegar... tenía que conseguirlo... Hizo tal esfuerzo con las piernas que le pareció que los músculos se quejaban a gritos. Incluso su cerebro parecía lleno de agua: no podía respirar, necesitaba oxígeno, tenía que seguir subiendo, no podía parar... Y entonces notó que rompía con la cabeza la superficie del agua. Un aire limpio, fresco y maravilloso le produjo escozor en la cara empapada. Tomó una bocanada de aquel aire, con la sensación de que nunca había respirado de verdad y, jadeando, tiró de Ron y de la niña hasta la superficie. Alrededor de ellos, por todas partes, emergían unas primitivas cabezas de pelo verde, pero en eso apareció Fleur con las piernas todas lastimadas y le dijo que la habían atacado unos grindylow y que por eso no había llegado a tiempo pero que le estaba costando mucho nadar, tanto ella como Harry se dieron cuenta que Ron simplemente echó une chorro de agua por la boca, y la Niña habían despertado parecía asustada y confusa y podían nadar por su cuenta; Harry le pidió a Ron que vigilase a la niña que el ayudaría a Fleur y al voltear vio a los tritones y a las sirenas que ahora le sonreían.

Desde las tribunas, la multitud armaba muchísimo jaleo: todos estaban depie, gritando y chillando. Tuvo la impresión de que creían que Ron y la niña habían muerto, Harry. grito Ron —Esto está muy húmedo, ¿eh? —comentó; —Harry, serás ingenuo... —dijo Ron—. ¡No me digas que te tomaste la canción en serio! Dumbledore no nos habría dejado ahogarnos allí. —Pero la canción decía... —¡Era sólo para asegurarse de que te dabas prisa en volver! —replicó Ron—. ¡Espero que no perdieras el tiempo allí abajo interpretando el papel de héroe! Harry se sintió al mismo tiempo estúpido y enfadado. Para Ron había sido muy fácil: había permanecido dormido, no se había dado cuenta de lo sobrecogedor que era el lago y verse rodeado de tritones y sirenas armados de lanzas, que parecían más que capaces de asesinar.

—Vamos —dijo Harry—, ayúdame a llevarla. Creo que no nada muy bien. Con la compañía de veinte sirenas y tritones, que hacían de guardia de honor cantando sus horribles cánticos que parecían chirridos, Ron acompaño a la hermana de Fleur por el agua hasta la orilla, y Harry ayudaba a fleur a salir de la laguna desde donde los observaban los miembros del tribunal. Harry vio a la Profesora Mcgonagall poniéndole cobertores a Hermione, Krum, Cedric y Cho, que estaban envueltos en mantas muy gruesas. Desde la orilla a la que se dirigían, Dumbledore y Ludo Bagman les sonreían, pero Percy, que parecía muy pálido y, en cierto modo, más joven de lo habitual, fue a su encuentro chapoteando en el agua. Mientras tanto, Madame Maxime intentaba sujetar a Fleur Delacour mientras la señora Pomfrey prodigando sus atenciones para curar las piernas, que ella estaba completamente histérica y peleaba con uñas y dientes para ver —¡«Gabguielle»!, ¡«Gabguielle»! ¿Está viva? ¿Está «heguida»?

—¡Está bien! —intentó decirle Harry, pero llegaba tan cansado que apenas

podía hablar, y mucho menos gritar. Percy agarró a Ron y tiró de él hacia la orilla («¡Déjame en paz, Percy,estoy bien!»); Dumbledore y Bagman cogieron a Harry; Fleur se había soltado de Madame Maxime y corría a abrazar a su hermana. —Fue «pog» los «guindylows»... Me «atacagon»... ¡Ah, Gabguielle, pensé... pensé...! —Tú, ven aquí —dijo la voz de la señora Pomfrey. Tomando al las dos hermanas y a Ron y Harry, llevándolo hasta donde estaban Hermione y los otros, los envolvió tan apretado en una manta que le pareció que le había puesto una camisa de fuerza, y lo obligó a beber una poción muy caliente que le hizo salir humo por las orejas. —¡Muy bien, Harry! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Lo hiciste, averiguaste el modo, y todo por ti mismo! —Bueno... —contestó Harry. Le hubiera contado lo de Dobby, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que Karkarov lo miraba. Era el único miembro del tribunal que no se había levantado de la mesa, el único que no mostraba señales de alivio al ver volver sanos y salvos a Harry, Ron y la hermana de Fleur—. Sí, es verdad —dijo Harry, elevando algo la voz para que lo oyera Karkarov.

—Tienes un «escarrabajo» en el pelo, Herr... mío... ne —dijo Krum. Harry tuvo la impresión de que Krum intentaba recuperar la atención de Hermione, tal vez para recordarle que había sido él quien la había rescatado del lago, pero Hermione se quitó el escarabajo del pelo con un gesto de impaciencia y continuó: —Pero te has pasado un montón del tiempo, Harry... ¿Te costó mucho encontrarnos? —No, os encontré sin problemas. Harry se sentía más idiota a cada momento. Una vez fuera del agua, le parecía evidente que las medidas de seguridad de Dumbledore no habrían permitido la muerte de uno de los rehenes sólo porque el campeón no hubiera conseguido llegar a tiempo. ¿Por qué no había cogido a Ron y se había marchado con él? Habría sido el primero... Ni Cedric ni Krum habían perdido un instante preocupándose por los otros: no se habían tomado en serio la canción de las sirenas.

Dumbledore estaba agachado en la orilla, trabando conversación con la que parecía la jefa de las sirenas, que tenía un aspecto especialmente feroz y salvaje. El director hacía el mismo tipo de ruidos estridentes que las sirenas y los tritones producían fuera del agua: evidentemente, Dumbledore hablaba sirenio. Finalmente se enderezó, se volvió hacia los otros miembros del tribunal y les dijo: —Me parece que tenemos que hablar antes de dar la puntuación. Los miembros del tribunal hicieron un corrillo para discutir. La señora Pomfrey había ido a rescatar a Ron de las garras de Percy; lo llevó con Harry y los otros, le dio una manta y un poco de poción pimentónica, y luego fue en busca de Fleur y su hermana. Fleur tenía muchos cortes en las piernas y los brazos, y la túnica rasgada; pero parecía que eso no le preocupara, y permitió que la señora Pomfrey se ocupara de ella. —Atienda a «Gabguielle» —le dijo, y luego se volvió hacia Harry—. Tú la has salvado —le dijo casi sin resuello—. Aunque no «ega» tu «gueén». —Sí —asintió Harry, que en ese momento estaba muy arrepentido de no

haber dejado a las tres atadas a la estatua. Fleur se inclinó, besó a Harry dos veces en cada mejilla (él sintió que la cara le ardía, y no le habría extrañado que le hubiera vuelto a salir humo por las orejas), y luego le dijo a Ron: —Tú también la ayudaste.

—Sí —dijo Ron muy ilusionado—, un poco. Fleur se abalanzó también sobre él para besarlo. Hermione parecía furiosa, pero justo entonces la voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman retumbó junto a ellos y los sobresaltó. En las gradas, la multitud se quedó de repente en silencio.

—Damas y caballeros, hemos tomado una decisión. **Murcus, la jefa sirena** , nos ha explicado qué ha ocurrido exactamente en el fondo del lago, y hemos puntuado en consecuencia. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente: »La señorita Delacour, aunque ha demostrado un uso excelente del encantamiento casco-burbuja, fue atacada por los grindylows cuando se acercaba a su meta, y no consiguió recuperar a su hermana. Le concedem os veinticinco puntos. Aplaudieron en las tribunas. —Me «meguezco» un «cego» —dijo Fleur con voz ronca, agitando su magnífica cabellera. —El señor Diggory, que también ha utilizado el encantamiento cascoburbuja, ha sido el primero en volver con su rehén, aunque lo hizo un minuto después de concluida la hora. Se escucharon unos vítores atronadores procedentes de la zona de Hufflepuff. Harry vio que, entre la multitud, Cho le dirigía a Cedric una mirada entusiasmada. —Por tanto le concedemos cuarenta y siete puntos. A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Si Cedric había llegado demasiado tarde, él desde luego mucho más. —El señor Viktor Krum ha utilizado una forma de transformación incompleta, que sin embargo dio buen resultado, y ha sido el segundo en volver con su rescatada. Le concedemos cuarenta puntos. Karkarov aplaudió muy fuerte y de manera muy arrogante. —El señor Harry Potter ha utilizado con mucho éxito las branquialgas — prosiguió Bagman—. Volvió en último lugar, y mucho después de terminado el plazo de una hora. Pero la jefa sirena nos ha comunicado que el señor Potter fue el primero en llegar hasta los rehenes, y que el retraso en su vuelta se debió a su firme decisión de salvarlos a todos, no sólo al suyo. Tanto Ron como Hermione dirigieron a Harry miradas que eran en parte de exasperación, en parte de compasión.

—La mayoría de los miembros del tribunal —y aquí Bagman le dirigió a Karkarov una mirada muy desagradable— están de acuerdo en que esto demuestra una gran altura moral y que merece ser recompensado con la máxima puntuación. No obstante... la puntuación del señor Potter son cuarenta y cinco puntos A Harry le dio un vuelco el estómago. Estaba empatado en el primer puesto con Cedric Diggory. Ron y Hermione, muy sorprendidos, miraron a Harry; luego se rieron y empezaron a aplaudir muy fuerte con el resto de la multitud.

—¿Has visto, Harry? —le gritó Ron por encima del estruendo—. ¡Después de todo, no fuiste tan tonto! ¡Estabas demostrando gran calidad moral! Fleur también aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo. Krum, en cambio, no parecía nada contento. Volvió a intentar entablar conversación con Hermione, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada vitoreando a Harry para escuchar.

—La tercera y última prueba tendrá lugar al anochecer del día veinticuatro de junio —continuó Bagman—. A los campeones se les notificará en qué consiste dicha prueba justo un mes antes. Gracias a todos por el apoyo que les brindáis. «Ya ha pasado», pensaba Harry algo aturdido mientras la señora Pomfrey se lo llevaba con el resto de los campeones y los rehenes de regresó al castillo, para que se pusieran su ropa cambiándose los bañadores. Ya había pasado todo: había superado la prueba, y no tenía que preocuparse por nada más hasta el 24 de junio... Mientras subía la escalinata de piedra que daba acceso al castillo, decidió que en cuanto volviera a Hogsmeade le compraría a Dobby un par de calcetines para cada día del año.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

 **EL REGRESO DE CANUTO**

Una de las mejores consecuencias de la prueba fue que después todo el mundo estaba deseando conocer los detalles de lo ocurrido bajo el agua, lo que supuso que por una vez Ron compartiera el protagonismo con Harry. Éste notó que la versión que Ron daba de los hechos cambiaba sutilmente cada vez que los contaba. Al principio dijo lo que parecía ser más o menos la verdad; por lo menos, coincidía con la versión de Hermione: Dumbledore había reunido en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall a todos los futuros rehenes y, después de asegurarles que no les pasaría nada y que despertarían al salir del agua, los había dormido mediante un hechizo.

Había empezado marzo, y el tiempo se hizo más seco, pero un viento terrible parecía despellejarles manos y cara cada vez que salían del castillo. Había retrasos en el correo porque el viento desviaba a las lechuzas del camino. La lechuza parda que Harry había enviado a Sirius con la fecha del permiso para ir a Hogsmeade volvió el viernes por la mañana a la hora del desayuno con la mitad de las plumas revueltas. En cuanto Harry le desprendió la carta de Sirius se escapó, temiendo que la enviaran otra vez. La carta de Sirius era casi tan corta como la anterior: _Id al paso de la cerca que hay al final de la carretera que sale de Hogsmeade (más allá de Dervish y Banges) el sábado a las dos en punto de la tarde._ —¡No habrá vuelto a Hogsmeade! —exclamó Ron, sorprendido. —Eso parece —observó Hermione. —No puedo creerlo —dijo Harry muy preocupado—. De seguro Dumbledore esta muy molesto con el, ya que se vino de Albania donde lo tenia haciendo un trabajo muy importante; Y por la carta de que me había dolido la cicatiz se regreso y seguro dejo botado el trabajo de Dumbledore... —Hasta lo que se mi padre me dijo que el Ministerio no tienen ya cargos contra El pero lo del hipogrifo _Buckbeak_ si es peligroso que lo vean y lo reconozcan por que se meteria en un lio —le recordó Ron—. Y el lugar donde este debe ser seguro para que no lo vean comento Hermione. Harry plegó la carta, pensando. La verdad era que quería volver a ver a Sirius.

De forma que fue a la última clase de la tarde (doble hora de Pociones) mucho más contento de lo que normalmente se sentía cuando bajaba la escalera que llevaba a las mazmorras. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían formado un corrillo a la puerta de la clase con la pandilla de chicas de Slytherin a la que pertenecía Pansy Parkinson. Todos miraban algo que Harry no alcanzó a distinguir, y se reían por lo bajo con muchas ganas. La cara de Pansy asomó por detrás de la ancha espalda de Goyle y los vio acercarse. —¡Ahí están, ahí están! —anunció con una risa tonta, y el corro se rompió. Harry vio que Pansy tenía en las manos un ejemplar de la revista _Corazón de bruja_. La foto con movimiento de la portada mostraba a una bruja de pelo rizado que sonreía enseñando los dientes y apuntaba a un bizcocho grande con la varita. —¡A lo mejor encuentras aquí algo de tu interés, Granger! —dijo Pansy en voz alta, y le tiró la revista a Hermione, que la cogió algo sobresaltada. En aquel momento se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra, y Snape les hizo señas de que entraran.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia su pupitre al final de la mazmorra. En cuanto Snape volvió la espalda para escribir en la pizarra los ingredientes de la poción de aquel día, Hermione se apresuró a hojear la revista bajo el pupitre. Al fin, en las páginas centrales, encontró lo que buscaba. Harry y Ron se inclinaron un poco para ver mejor. Una fotografía en color de Harry encabezaba un pequeño artículo titulado «La pena secreta de Harry Potter»: Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así, es un muchacho que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter. Privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su novia, Hermione Granger, una muchacha hija de muggles. Poco sospechaba que no tardaría en sufrir otro golpe emocional en una vida cuajada de pérdidas. La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece sentir debilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry ha podido satisfacer por sí solo. Desde la llegada a Hogwarts de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos Mundiales de quidditch, la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos. Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada señorita Granger, la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bulgaria durante las vacaciones de verano, no sin antes declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica. Sin embargo, podrían no ser los dudosos encantos naturales de la señorita Granger los que han conquistado el interés de estos pobres chicos. «Es fea con ganas —nos declara Pansy Parkinson, una bonita y vivaracha alumna de cuarto curso—, pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso, porque es una sabelotodo. Supongo que así lo consigue.» Como es natural, los filtros amorosos están prohibidos en Hogwarts, y no cabe duda de que Albus Dumbledore estará interesado en investigar estas sospechas. Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él. —¡Te lo advertí! —le dijo Ron a Hermione entre dientes, mientras ella seguía con la vista fija en el artículo—. ¡Te advertí que no debías picarla! ¡Te ha presentado como una especie de... de mujer fatal! Del rostro de Hermione desapareció la expresión de aturdimiento, y en su lugar soltó una risotada.

—¿Mujer fatal? —repitió, conteniendo la risa.

—Es como las llama mi madre —murmuró Ron, ruborizándose. —Si Rita no es capaz más que de esto, es que está perdiendo sus habilidades —dijo Hermione, volviendo a reírse y dejando el número de _Corazón de bruja_ sobre una silla vacía—. ¡Qué montón de basura! Miró a los de Slytherin, que los observaban detenidamente para ver si se enfadaban con el artículo. Hermione les dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y un gesto de la mano, y tanto ella como Ron y Harry empezaron a sacar los ingredientes que necesitarían para la poción agudizadora del ingenio. —Pero hay algo muy curioso —dijo Hermione minutos después, deteniendo la mano de mortero sobre el almirez lleno de escarabajos—. ¿Cómo puede haberse enterado Rita Skeeter...? —¿De qué? —se apresuró a preguntar Ron—. Tú no has preparado filtros amorosos, ¿no? —No seas idiota —le soltó Hermione, comenzando a machacar los escarabajos—. Quierero decir... ¿cómo se habrá enterado de que Viktor Krum me ha invitado a visitarlo este verano? Hermione se puso como un tomate al explicar esto, y evitó por todos los medios la mirada de Ron. —Me lo pidió justo después de sacarme del lago —susurró Hermione—. Después de volver a transformarse la cabeza. La señora Pomfrey nos dio una manta a cada uno, y luego él mepidio que nos separásemos un poco de Cedric y de Cho para que no pudieran oírnos, y me dijo que si no tenía nada pensado para el verano, tal vez me gustaría... —Y dijo que nunca había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica —siguió Hermione—. Pero ¿cómo pudo oírlo Rita Skeeter? Ella no estaba por allí, ¿o sí? A lo mejor tiene una capa invisible, a lo mejor se infiltró en los terrenos del colegio para ver la segunda prueba... —Bueno, yo estaba demasiado ocupada intentando averiguar si vosotros dos estabais bien. Tendremos que indagar mas sobre ella no crees Hermione dijeron al unisono Harry y Ron, creo que será lo mejor voy a investigar con Luna haber ella que nos puede decir su Papá es periodista a lo mejor sabe algo de ella.

—De pronto se oyo la voz desde el pizarrón mas fuerte de lo acostumbrado— Snape hablo hoy voy a efectuar unos cambios entre ustedes ya que quiero probar una fuerte duda que tengo sobre el desempeño de muchos de ustedes por lo que en estas dos horas les pediré que por grupos entren al salón y preparen la posión que esta escrita en la pizarra, por lo que empezare por los que durante estos tres y medio año han sacado buenas notas los demás esperen fuera los ire llamando, ahora estos cuato se quedaran aquí Grenger, Malfoy, Potter y Lovegood cada uno en una esquina, rápido y en silencio; los cuatro se pusieron a trabajar, mientras Snape daba vueltas por el salón Harry echó el polvo de escarabajo en el caldero y se puso a cortarlas un poco, pero no levantaba los ojos, Snape le decía muy en silencio —Así que te advertiré algo, Potter —prosiguió Snape, con la voz aún más suave si te pillo entrando en mi despacho... —¡Yo no me he acercado nunca a su despacho! —replicó Harry en un susuroo, —No me mientas —dijo Snape—. Piel de serpiente arbórea africana, branquialgas... Tanto una como otra salieron de mi armario privado, y sé quién las robó. Harry le devolvió la mirada a Snape, intentando no pestañear. La verdad era que él no le había robado ninguna de aquellas cosas. Y en un tono muy quedo le dijo, Usted es parte de mis Tutores parece que se le olvida que yo poseo un herbolario mejor y mayor surtido que el de Usted, la Profesora Sprout y la Enfermera Pomfrey juntos o lo a olvidado, y si alguien le esta robando ya les dije quien es y si le hacen falta esos productos solo debe decirme y por la noche le hare llegar una libra de cada uno le parece, ahora déjeme trabajar; —Bien —repuso Harry con serenidad, volviendo a sus raíces de jengibre—lo tendré en cuenta por si alguna vez siento impulsos de entrar. Hubo un brillo en los ojos de Snape. Se metió la mano en la túnica negra. Luego vio que lo que sacaba era un pequeño tarro de cristal con una poción que parecía agua. Harry la observó. —¿Sabes qué es esto, Potter? —preguntó Snape, y sus ojos volvieron a brillar, respondió Harry, aquella vez con total sinceridad. —Es Veritaserum, una poción de la verdad tan poderosa que tres gotas bastarían para que descubriera sus más íntimos secretos ante toda la clase —. Desde luego, el uso de esta poción está severamente controlado por normativa ministerial. Y claro si también requiere le podría mandar un galon, Snape se retiro pensativo y en la siguiente vuelta le comunico a Harry hijo pero para que querria Moody las branquialgas y Harry le contesto desde el inicio de la prueba, este a tratado de ayudarme dándome consejos y queriéndome decir como pero en la primera fue mi padre quien me dijo que usara mi mayor habilidad en el cologio y en la segunda Neville las saco de mi herbolario ya que su tio abuelo las uso cuando joven para buscar algo que perdió y de la piel que dice no es con la que se produce la posion multijugos y esa si la esta usando Moody de acuerdo.

Harry no dijo nada mas. Una vez más, volvió su atención a las raíces de jengibre, cogió el cuchillo y las partió en rodajas. Y Harry termino su posión y lo llamo profesor esta teminada; Snape fue a revisar y se quedo sorprendido por el resultado tomando un tarro la virtio en el y la mando a su bodega y anoto una calificación en su libreta.

Llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra. —Pase —dijo Snape en su tono habitual. Al abrir vio que Toda la clase miraba hacia la puerta. Entró el profesor Karkarov y se dirigió a la mesa de Snape, enroscándose el pelo de la barbilla en el dedo. Parecía nervioso. —Tenemos que hablar —dijo Karkarov abruptamente, cuando hubo llegado hasta Snape. Parecía tan interesado en que nadie más entendiera lo que decía, que apenas movía los labios: daba la impresión de ser un ventrílocuo de poca monta. Harry trató de escuchar. —Hablaremos después de clase, Karkarov... —susurró Snape, pero Karkarov lo interrumpió. —Quiero hablar ahora, no quiero que te escabullas, Severus. Me has estado evitando. —Después de clase —repitió Snape. Karkarov parecía sumamente preocupado, y Snape, permaneció detrás de la mesa de Snape durante el resto de la doble clase. Al parecer, quería evitar que Snape se le escapara al final. Interesado en escuchar lo que Karkarov tenía que decir, Harry salió del salón y espero ya con la cpapa invisible que siempre cargaba a que entrara el ultimo grupo que fueron los amigos de Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, _Parkinson y Neville y junto con ellos Harry se escabullo colocándose debajo de la mesa del profesor al termino de la posión el primero en efectuarla lento pero bien hecha fue Neville ya que Snape por estar cuidando a kasparov no se dedico a molestarlo, y solo diez minutos después termino Parkinson, pero Goyle y Crabbe no pudieron efectuarla ellos solos, Snape tomo unas notas y simplemente los despacho,_ se dirigíeron hacia la puerta y salieron.

—¿Qué es eso tan urgente? —oyó que Snape le preguntaba a Karkarov en un susurro. —Esto —dijo Karkarov. Echando un vistazo por el borde del caldero, Harry vio que Karkarov se subía la manga izquierda de la túnica y le mostraba a Snape algo situado en la parte interior del antebrazo. —¿Qué te parece? —añadió Karkarov, haciendo aún el mismo esfuerzo por mover los labios lo menos posible—. ¿Ves? Nunca había estado tan clara, nunca desde... —¡Tapa eso! —gruñó Snape, recorriendo la clase con los ojos. —Pero tú también tienes que haber notado... —comenzó Karkarov con voz agitada. —¡Podemos hablar después, Karkarov! —lo cortó Snape—. Karkarov giró sobre los talones y salió de la mazmorra a zancadas. Parecía

tan preocupado como enojado. Como no quería quedarse a solas con un Snape, Harry corrió a la sala común para contarles a Ron y Hermione lo que había escuchado pero no había podido ver lo que le enseño Kasparova Snape.

Al del día siguiente salieron del castillo bajo un débil sol plateado que brillaba sobre los campos. El tiempo era más suave de lo que había sido en lo que llevaban de año, y cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade los tres se habían quitado la capa y se la habían echado al hombro. En la mochila de Harry llevaban la comida que Sirius les había pedido: una docena de muslos de pollo, una barra de pan y un frasco de zumo de calabaza que les habían servido en la comida. Fueron a Tiroslargos Moda a comprar un regalo para Dobby, y se divirtieron eligiendo los calcetines más estrambóticos que vieron, incluido un par con un dibujo de refulgentes estrellas doradas y plateadas y otro que chillaba mucho cuando empezaba a oler demasiado. A la una y media subieron por la calle principal, pasaron Dervish y Banges y salieron hacia las afueras del pueblo.

Harry nunca había ido por allí. El ventoso callejón salía del pueblo hacia el campo sin cultivar que rodeaba Hogsmeade. Las casas estaban por allí más espaciadas y tenían jardines más grandes. Caminaron hacia el pie de la montaña que dominaba Hogsmeade, doblaron una curva y vieron al final del camino unas tablas puestas para ayudar a pasar una cerca. Con las patas delanteras apoyadas en la tabla más alta y unos periódicos en la boca, un perro negro, muy grande y lanudo, parecía aguardarlos. Lo reconocieron enseguida. —Hola, Sirius —saludó Harry, cuando llegaron hasta él. El perro olió con avidez la mochila de Harry, meneó la cola, y luego se volvió y comenzó a trotar por el campo cubierto de maleza que subía hacia la ultima casa que se veía después del campo sembrado de trigo. Harry, Ron y Hermione traspasaron la cerca y lo siguieron. Se metieron por la entrada que habrio Sirius viendo en ella una estancia fresca y un poco oscura ya que las ventanas estaban tapiadas con madera por fuera y por dentro en forma encontrada para no dejar ningún espacio por donde se pudiese entrar. Al fondo, recostado y semi dormido se encontraba el hipogrifo _Buckbeak_. Mitad caballo gris y mitad águila gigante, sus fieros ojos naranja brillaron al verlos. Los tres se inclinaron notoriamente ante él, y, después de observarlos por un momento, _Buckbeak se puso de pie y_ dobló sus escamosas rodillas delanteras y permitió que Hermione se acercara y le acariciara el cuello con plumas. Harry, sin embargo, miraba al perro negro, que acababa de convertirse en su padrino. Sirius llevaba puesta una túnica gris. Tenía el pelo más largo que cuando se había aparecido en la chimenea, y sucio y enmarañado como el curso anterior. —¡Pollo! —exclamó con voz ronca, después de haberse quitado de la boca los números atrasados de _El Profeta_ y haberlos echado a la mesa de la habitación donde se veía una chimenea que dividia las dos estancias y se alcansaba a ver una cocina. Harry sacó de la mochila el pan y el paquete de muslos de pollo y se lo entregó.

—Gracias —dijo Sirius, que lo abrió de inmediato, cogió los muslos y se los arrojo al hipogrifo quien se puso a devorarlo sentandose en el suelo de la estancia—. Diciendole a los muchachos yo me guiso y trato de conseguir animales para el pero durante el invierno fue muy difícil tuvimos que quedarnos en un bosque para que pudiese cazar su alimento, no voy mucho a Hogsmeade, porque llamaría la atención. Si comprase comida en abundancia para el animal ya que en el pueblo cren que soy extranjero y que llege solo sonrió a Harry, pero a éste le costó esfuerzo devolverle la sonrisa. —¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? —le preguntó. —Cumplir con mi deber de padrino —respondió Sirius, dijo más seriamente: —Quiero estar cerca. Tu última carta... Bueno, digamos simplemente que cada vez me huele todo más a chamusquina. Voy recogiendo los periódicos que la gente tira, y, a juzgar por las apariencias, no soy el único que empieza a preocuparse. Señaló con la cabeza los amarillentos números de _El Profeta_ que estaban en el suelo. Ron los cogió y los desplegó. Harry, sin embargo, siguió mirando a Sirius. —¿Y que te dijo Dumbledor de que le abandonaras el trabajo en Albania, Mira Harry te dire esto Dumbledore esta casa es de El y el trabajo fue imposible encontrar a Bertha por lo que encuanto recibi tu carta me comunique con Albus y tomamos la decisión de que era inútil serguir haya, y con lo que tu nos habías comunicado lo mejor es que estuviésemos aquí, te dire normalmente estamos dos elementos de guardia permanente por si se nos requiere ya sea Lupin, mi prima Tonks, Scrimgeour o Shacklebolt y ahora ustedes sois los únicos por aquí que saben que estamos aqui, esto lo a autorizado el mismo Albus Dumbledore, y cuando bajo al pueblo lo hago en mi condición de perro bueno cariñoso y jugeton por lo que nadie se da cuenta ni comentan de mi, los del pueblo ni se imagina crees que todos aquí son como Granger pues te dire que no la mayoría de este pueblo no han conocido un animago en sus vidas —dijo Sirius, Hermione se ruborizo al oir estas palabras.

Ron le dio un codazo a Harry y le pasó los ejemplares de _El Profeta_. Eran dos: el primero llevaba el titular «La misteriosa enfermedad de Bartemius Crouch»; el segundo, «La bruja del Ministerio sigue desaparecida. El ministro de Magia se ocupa ahora personalmente del caso». Harry miró el artículo sobre Crouch. Las frases le saltaban a los ojos: «No se lo ha visto en público desde noviembre... la casa parece desierta... El Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas rehúsa hacer comentarios... El Ministerio se niega a confirmar los rumores de enfermedad crítica...»

—Suena como si se estuviera muriendo —comentó Harry—. Pero no puede estar tan enfermo si se ha colado en Hogwarts... —Mi hermano es el ayudante personal de Crouch —informó Ron a Sirius— . Dice que lo que tiene Crouch se debe al exceso de trabajo. —Eso sí, la última vez que lo vi de cerca parecía enfermo —añadió Harry pensativamente, sin dejar el periódico—. La noche en que salió mi nombre del cáliz...

—Se está llevando su merecido por despedir a Winky —dijo Hermione con frialdad. Apuesto a que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Apuesto a que ahora que ella no está para cuidarlo se da cuenta de lo que valía. —Hermione está obsesionada con los elfos domésticos —le explicó Ron a Sirius. Pero Sirius parecía interesado. —¿Crouch despidió a su elfina doméstica? —Sí, en los Mundiales de quidditch —repuso Harry, y se puso a contar la historia de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa y de que habían encontrado a Winky con la varita de él en la mano, y del enojo del señor Crouch. Cuando Harry hubo concluido, Sirius se puso de nuevo en pie y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la cocina al comedor. —A ver si lo he entendido todo bien —dijo después de un rato—. Primero visteis en la tribuna principal a la elfina, que le estaba guardando un sitio a Crouch, ¿no es así? —Sí —respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo. —Pero Crouch no apareció en todo el partido. —No —confirmó Harry—. Me parece que dijo que había estado muy ocupado. Sirius paseó en silencio. Luego preguntó:

—¿Mirastes en los bolsillos si estaban sus varitas después de dejar la tribuna principal, Harry?; Este le contesto y le enseño donde la llevaba siempre y que ese instrumento se lo habían regalado sus ancesros y que la varita solo salía si el lo solicitaba la llamara el o simplemente fuese requirida, tanto Hermione como Ron le explicaron que ellos las llevaban en la mano ya que con ellas se iluminaban el camino, Harry le comento que el había encontrado al salir del campamento la varita de Ginny la hemanita de Ron por eso no había requerido la suya y que la varita con que se hizo la marca no se sabia de quien era y se la habían mandado a Olivander para identificar de quien era.

—¡Winky no robó esa varita! —aseguró Hermione con vehemencia. —La elfina no estaba sola en la tribuna principal, ¿verdad? —dijo Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo mientras seguía paseando—. ¿Quién más había sentado detrás de ti? —Mucha gente —explicó Harry—. Funcionarios búlgaros... Cornelius Fudge... los Malfoy... —¡Los Malfoy! —exclamó Ron de repente, tan alto que su voz retumbó en la sala. _Buckbeak_ sacudió la cabeza nervioso—. ¡Seguro que fue Lucius Malfoy! —¿Nadie más? —Nadie —dijo Harry. —Sí, había alguien más: Ludo Bagman —recordó Hermione. —¡Ah, sí...!

—No sé nada de Bagman, salvo que fue golpeador en las Avispas de Wimbourne —comentó Sirius, sin dejar de pasear—. ¿Cómo es? —Guay. Se empeña en ofrecerme ayuda para el Torneo de los tres magos. —¿De verdad? —El ceño de Sirius se hizo más profundo—. ¿Por qué lo hará? —Dice que tiene debilidad por mí. —Mmm. —Sirius se quedó pensativo. —Lo vimos en el bosque justo antes de que apareciera la Marca Tenebrosa —le dijo Hermione a Sirius—. ¿Os acordáis? —añadió volviéndose a Ron y Harry. —Sí, pero no se quedó en el bosque —observó Ron—. En cuanto le hablamos del altercado, se fue al campamento. —¿Cómo lo sabes? —objetó Hermione—. ¿Cómo sabes adónde fue al desaparecerse? —¡Vamos! —exclamó Ron en tono escéptico—. ¿Es que crees que fue Bagman el que hizo aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa? —Antes sospecho de él que de Winky —replicó Hermione con testarudez.

—Ya te lo he dicho —señaló Ron—, está obsesionada con los elfos dom... Pero Sirius levantó la mano para que se callara. Claro Barty sabia que había otro—, claro, quería encontrar a cualquier otro que no fuera su elfina doméstica... ¿Y entonces la despidió? —Sí —contestó Hermione muy acalorada—, la despidió sólo porque no se había quedado en la tienda y dejado que la pisotearan. —¡Deja en paz a la elfina, Hermione! —le dijo Ron. Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza. —Ella ha calado a Crouch mejor que tú, Ron. Si quieres saber cómo es alguien, mira de qué manera trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales. Se pasó una mano por la cara sin afeitar, intentando pensar. —Todas esas ausencias de Barty Crouch... Se toma la molestia de enviar a su elfina doméstica para que le guarde un asiento en los Mundiales, pero no aparece para ver el partido; trabaja muy duro para reinstaurar el Torneo, y luego también se ausenta... Nada de eso es propio de él. Si antes de esto había dejado alguna vez de ir al trabajo por enfermedad, me como a _Buckbeak_. —¿Conoces a Crouch, entonces? —le preguntó Harry. La cara de Sirius se ensombreció. De pronto pareció tan amenazador como la noche en que Harry lo había visto por primera vez, cuando intentaba matar a Peter. —Conozco a Crouch muy bien —dijo en voz baja—. Fue el que ordenó que me llevaran a Azkaban... sin juicio. —¿Qué? —exclamaron a la vez Ron y Hermione. —¡Bromeas! —dijo Harry. —No, no bromeo —respondió Sirius—. Crouch era director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ¿no lo sabíais? Harry, Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza. —Todos pensaban que sería el siguiente ministro de Magia —explicó Sirius—. Barty Crouch es un gran mago y está sediento de poder. Ah, no, nunca apoyó a Voldemort —añadió, comprendiendo lo que significaba la expresión de Harry—. No, Barty Crouch fue siempre un declarado enemigo del lado tenebroso. Pero, entonces, un montón de gente que estaba también contra el lado tenebroso... Bueno, no lo entenderíais: sois demasiado jóvenes... —Eso es lo que dijo mi padre en los Mundiales —dijo Ron con un dejo de irritación en la voz—. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Sirius sonrió un instante. —Vale, lo intentaré... y luego empezó a hablar—: Imaginaos que Voldemort está ahora mismo en su momento de máximo poder. No sabéis quiénes lo apoyan, no sabéis quién es de los suyos y quién no, pero sabéis que puede controlar a la gente para que haga cosas terribles sin poder evitarlo. Tenéis miedo por vosotros mismos, por vuestra familia y por vuestros amigos. Cada semana llegan las noticias de nuevas muertes, nuevas desapariciones, nuevas torturas... El Ministerio de Magia está sumido en el caos, no sabe qué hacer, intenta que los muggles no se den cuenta de nada, pero, entre tanto, también van muriendo muggles. El terror, el pánico y la confusión cunden por todas partes... Así estaban las cosas.

»Bueno, esas situaciones sacan a la luz lo mejor de algunas personas y lo peor de otras. Las intenciones de Crouch tal vez fueran buenas al principio, no lo sé. Ascendió rápidamente en el Ministerio y empezó a aplicar medidas muy duras contra los partidarios de Voldemort. Concedió nuevos poderes a los aurores: por ejemplo, permiso para matar en vez de capturar. Y yo no fui el único al que entregaron a los dementores sin juicio previo. Crouch empleó la violencia contra la violencia, y autorizó el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables contra los sospechosos. Diría que llegó a ser tan cruel y despiadado como los que estaban en el lado tenebroso. Tenía sus partidarios, por supuesto: mucha gente que pensaba que aquél era el mejor modo de hacer las cosas, y muchos magos y brujas pedían que asumiera el poder como nuevo ministro de Magia. Cuando desapareció Voldemort, parecía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Crouch ocupara el cargo más alto del escalafón, pero entonces sucedió algo bastante inoportuno. —Sirius sonrió con tristeza—. El propio hijo de Crouch fue descubierto con un grupo de mortífagos que se las habían arreglado para salir de Azkaban. Según parecía, buscaban a Voldemort para reinstaurar su poder. —¿Pillaron al hijo de Crouch? —preguntó Hermione con voz entrecortada. —Sí —contestó Sirius, tirándole a _Buckbeak_ la barra de pan y partirla por la mitad—. Un golpe duro para Barty, me imagino. Tal vez debería haber dedicado más tiempo a la familia, tal vez debería haber trabajado algo menos y vuelto a su casa antes, de vez en cuando, para conocer a su propio hijo. —¿Su propio hijo era un mortífago? inquino Harry. —No lo sé realmente —repuso Sirius, —.Yo ya estaba en Azkaban cuando lo llevaron. Éstas son cosas que en su mayor parte he averiguado después de haber salido. Desde luego, el muchacho fue descubierto en compañía de gente que me apostaría el cuello a que eran mortífagos, pero tal vez sólo estuviera en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, como la elfina doméstica.—¿Intentó liberar a su hijo? —susurró Hermione. Sirius soltó una risa que sonó casi como un ladrido. —¿Liberar a su hijo? ¡Creía que habías entendido cómo es, Hermione! Quería apartar del camino todo lo que pudiera manchar su reputación; había dedicado su vida entera a escalar puestos para llegar a ministro de Magia. Ya lo viste despedir a su elfina doméstica porque lo había vuelto a asociar con la Marca Tenebrosa... ¿No te da eso a entender cómo es? El amor paternal de Crouch se limitó a concederle un juicio y, según parece, no fue más que una oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que aborrecía al muchacho... Luego lo mandó derecho a Azkaban. —¿Entregó a su propio hijo a los dementores? —preguntó Harry en voz baja. —Sí —respondió Sirius, y ya no estaba nada sonriente—. Vi cuando los dementores lo condujeron, los vi a través de los barrotes de mi celda. Lo metieron en una cercana a la mía. No tendría más de diecinueve años. Al caer la noche gritaba llamando a su madre. Al cabo de unos días se calmó, sin embargo... Todos terminan calmándose... salvo cuando gritan en sueños. Por un momento, al rememorar la prisión, la mirada triste de Sirius resultó más triste que nunca.—Entonces, ¿sigue en Azkaban? —inquirió Harry. —No —contestó Sirius con voz apagada—. No, ya no está allí. Murió un año después de entrar. —¿Murió? —No fue el único —dijo Sirius con amargura—. La mayoría se vuelven locos, y muchos terminan por dejar de comer. Pierden la voluntad de vivir. Se sabía cuándo iba a morir alguien porque los dementores lo sentían, se excitaban. El muchacho parecía bastante enfermo cuando llegó. Como Crouch era un importante miembro del Ministerio, él y su mujer pudieron visitarlo en el lecho de muerte. Fue la última vez que vi a Barty Crouch, casi llevando a rastras a su mujer cuando pasaron por delante de mi celda. Según parece, ella murió también poco después. De pena. Se consumió igual que el muchacho. Crouch no fue a buscar el cadáver de su hijo. Los propios dementores lo enterraron junto a la fortaleza: yo los vi hacerlo. Sirius dejó a un lado el pan que acababa de levantar para llevárselo a la boca, y en su lugar cogió el frasco de zumo de calabaza y lo apuró. —Y de esa forma Crouch lo perdió todo justo cuando parecía que ya lo había alcanzado —Había sido un héroe, preparado para convertirse en ministro de Magia; y un instante más tarde su hijo había muerto, su mujer también, el nombre de su familia estaba deshonrado y, según he escuchado después de salir de la cárcel, su popularidad había caído en picado. Cuando el chico murió, a la gente empezó a darle pena y se preguntaron por qué un chico de tan buena familia se había descarriado de aquella manera. La respuesta que encontraron fue que su padre nunca se había preocupado mucho por él. Y por eso el cargo se lo ofrecieron a Dumbledore pero El no lo acepto argumentando que el poder corrompe, por que lo consiguió Cornelius Fudge, y a Crouch lo relegaron al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional Hubo un prolongado silencio. Harry recordó la manera en que a Crouch se le salían los ojos de las órbitas al encontrar en el bosque a su desobediente elfina doméstica, la noche de los Mundiales de quidditch. Aquél, pues, era el motivo por el que Crouch se había excedido de tal manera al encontrar a Winky bajo la Marca Tenebrosa. Le había recordado a su hijo, el antiguo escándalo y su caída en desgracia en el Ministerio. — el supuesto Moody dice que Crouch está obsesionado con atrapar magos tenebrosos —le dijo Harry a Sirius.—Sí, he oído que se ha convertido en una especie de manía suya — repuso Sirius, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Seguramente piensa que todavía tiene esperanzas de recobrar su antigua popularidad si atrapa algún mortífago. —¡Y se coló en Hogwarts para registrar el despacho de Snape! —exclamó Ron eufórico, mirando a Hermione. —Sí, y eso no tiene ningún sentido —dijo Sirius. —¡Claro que lo tiene! —exclamó Ron emocionado. Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza. —Mira, si Crouch quiere investigar a Snape, ¿por qué no va a las pruebas del Torneo? Sería una excusa ideal para hacer visitas regulares a Hogwarts y tenerlo vigilado.

—O sea, que crees que Snape se trae algo entre manos —dijo Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió: —Me da igual lo que digáis. Dumbledore confía en Snape...—, ya sabemos que Dumbledore es muy inteligente y todo eso, pero siempre es posible que un mago tenebroso realmente listo lo pueda engañar. —Mira Ron aclaremos una cosa le dijo Sirius tienes que fijarte mas en los detalles como se dice leer entre líneas la verdad es que el Profesor Snape esta de nuestro lado y sino explicame por que entonces, ¿por qué Snape salvó a Harry la vida en primero, eh? ¿Por qué no lo dejó morir? —Snape conoce muy bien a Karkarov, pero lo disimula —dijo Ron. —¡Sí, tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso Snape cuando Karkarov entró ayer en Pociones! —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Karkarov quería hablar con Snape, y lo acusó de estar evitándolo. Parecía realmente preocupado. Le mostró a Snape algo que tenía en el brazo, pero no vi qué era. —¿Que le mostró a Snape algo que tenía en el brazo? —repitió Sirius, desconcertado. Se pasó los dedos distraídamente por el pelo sucio, y volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Bueno, no tengo ni idea de qué puede ser... pero si Karkarov está de verdad preocupado y acude a Snape en busca de soluciones... —Sirius, y luego hizo una mueca de frustración—. Aún queda el hecho de que Dumbledore confía en Snape, y ya sé que Dumbledore confía en personas de las que otros no se fiarían, pero no creo que le permitiera dar clase en Hogwarts si hubiera estado alguna vez al servicio de Voldemort.

—Entonces, ¿por qué están tan interesados Moody y Crouch en su despacho? —insistió Ron. —Bueno —dijo Sirius pensativamente—, recuerda Ron el Moddy que tu hablas no es el que esta en la escuela, del verdadero no me extrañaría que Ojoloco hubiera entrado en el despacho de todos los profesores en cuanto llegó a Hogwarts. Se toma la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras muy en serio. No creo que confíe absolutamente en nadie, y no me sorprende después de todo lo que ha visto. Sin embargo, tengo que decir una cosa de Moody, y es que nunca mató si podía evitarlo: siem precogía a todo el mundo vivo si era posible. Era un tipo duro, pero nunca descendió al nivel de los mortífagos. El Moddy que esta ahora para mi es un Mortifago disfrasado y por eso llevamos el año vigilándolo desde que Harry aviso que no tenia recuerdos de su vigilancia de tres años atrás y depues de los que platicaste que te aviso tu abuela; Ahora Crouch, en cambio, es harina de otro costal... ¿Estará de verdad enfermo? Si lo está, ¿cómo hace el esfuerzo de entrar en el despacho de Snape? Y si no lo está... ¿qué se trae entre manos? ¿Qué era tan importante en los Mundiales para que no apareciera en la tribuna principal? ¿Y qué ha estado haciendo mientras se suponía que tenía que juzgar las pruebas del Torneo? Sirius se quedó en silencio, aún mirando a _Buckbeak_ husmeaba por el suelo, buscando algún hueso que hubiera pasado por alto

.

Al cabo, Sirius levantó la vista y miró a Ron. —Dices que tu hermano es el ayudante personal de Crouch... ¿Podrías preguntarle si ha visto a Crouch últimamente? —Puedo intentarlo —respondió Ron dudando—. Pero mejor que no parezca que sospecho que Crouch puede estar tramando algo chungo. Percy lo adora. —¿Y podrías intentar averiguar si tienen alguna pista sobre Bertha Jorkins? —dijo Sirius, señalando el segundo ejemplar de _El Profeta_ —Bagman me dijo que no—observó Harry. —Sí, lo citan en este artículo —dijo Sirius, señalando el periódico con un gesto de cabeza—. Se toma a broma lo de Bertha, y comenta su mala memoria. Bueno, puede que haya cambiado desde que yo la conocí, pero la Bertha de entonces no era nada olvidadiza, todo lo contrario. No tenía muchas luces, pero sí una memoria excelente para el chismorreo. Eso le daba un montón de problemas, porque nunca sabía tener la boca cerrada. Me imagino que en el Ministerio de Magia sería más un estorbo que otra cosa. Tal vez por eso Bagman no se ha molestado demasiado en buscarla... Sirius exhaló un profundo suspiro y se frotó los ojos. —¿Qué hora es? Harry miró el reloj. Luego recordó que no funcionaba desde que se había sumergido en el lago. —Son las tres y media —informó Hermione. —Será mejor que volváis al colegio —dijo Sirius, poniéndose en pie—. Ahora escuchad. —Le dirigió a Harry una mirada especialmente dura—. No quiero que os escapéis del colegio para venir a verme, ¿de acuerdo? Conformaos con enviarme notas. Sigo queriendo conocer cualquier cosa rara que ocurra. Pero no salgas de Hogwarts sin permiso: resultaría una oportunidad ideal para atacarte. —Nadie ha intentado atacarme hasta ahora, salvo un dragón y un par de grindylows —contestó Harry. Pero Sirius lo miró con severidad.

—Me da igual... No respiraré tranquilo hasta que el Torneo haya finalizado, y eso no será hasta junio. Y no lo olvidéis: si hablais de mí entre vosotros, llamadme Hocicos, ¿vale? Le entregó a Harry el frasco y la servilleta vacíos, y se despidió de _Buckbeak_ dándole unas palmadas en el cuello. —Iré con vosotros hasta la entrada del pueblo —dijo—, a ver si me puedo hacer con otro periódico. Antes de salir de la casa volvió a transformarse en el perro grande y negro, y todos juntos descendieron por la ladera de la montaña, cruzaron el campo pedregoso y volvieron al punto de la cerca donde estaban las tablas para pasarla con más facilidad. Allí les permitió que le dieran unas palmadas en el cuello en señal de despedida, antes de volverse y salir para dar una vuelta por los alrededores del pueblo.

Los tres emprendieron el camino de vuelta al castillo pasando de nuevo por Hogsmeade. —Me pregunto si Percy sabrá todo eso de Crouch —dijo Ron, de camino al castillo—. Pero a lo mejor le da igual... a lo mejor lo admiraría más por ello. Sí, Percy adora las normas. Diría que Crouch se negó a saltárselas incluso por su propio hijo. —Percy no entregaría a los dementores a nadie de su familia —afirmó Hermione severamente. —No lo sé —dijo Ron—. Si pensara que nos interponíamos en su camino de ascenso... Percy es muy ambicioso, ¿sabes? Subieron la escalinata de piedra de acceso al castillo, y, al entrar en el vestíbulo, les llegó un delicioso olor a comida procedente del Gran Comedor. —¡Pobre Hocicos! —dijo Ron, suspirando—. Tiene que quererte mucho, Harry... ¡Imagínate, vivir a base de ratas!.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

 **LA LOCURA DEL SEÑOR CROUCH**

El domingo después de desayunar, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a la lechucería para enviar una carta a Percy, preguntándole, como Sirius les había sugerido, si había visto a Crouch recientemente. Utilizaron a _Hedwig_ , porque hacia tiempo que no le encomendaban ninguna misión. Después de observarla perderse de vista desde las ventanas de la lechucería, bajaron a las cocinas para entregar a Dobby sus calcetines nuevos. Los elfos domésticos les dispensaron una cálida acogida, haciendo reverencias y apresurándose a prepararles un té. Dobby se emocionó con el regalo. —¡Harry Potter es demasiado bueno con Dobby! —chilló, secándose las lágrimas de sus enormes ojos. —Me salvaste la vida con esas branquialgas, Dobby, de verdad —dijo Harry. —¿No hay más pastelitos de nata y chocolate? —preguntó Ron, paseando la vista por los elfos domésticos, que no paraban de sonreír ni de hacer reverencias. —¡Acabas de desayunar! —dijo Hermione enfadada, pero entre cuatro elfos ya le habían llevado una enorme bandeja de plata llena de pastelitos. —Deberíamos pedir algo de comida para mandarle a Hocicos —murmuró Harry. —Buena idea —dijo Ron—. Hay que darle a _Pig_ un poco de trabajo. ¿No podríais proporcionarnos algo de comida? —preguntó a los elfos que había alrededor, y ellos se inclinaron encantados y se apresuraron a llevarles más. —¿Dónde está Winky, Dobby? —quiso saber Hermione, que había estado buscándola con la mirada. —Winky está junto al fuego, señorita —repuso Dobby en voz baja, abatiendo un poco las orejas. Pero no me dirigue la palabra desde que dejo de tomar Señorita, ni a mi ni a los demás Elfos solo se dedica a cumplir las ordenes que da el Elfo que fungue como jefe de Cocina, —¡Dios mío! Harry también miró hacia la chimenea. Winky estaba vetida con el uniforme oficial de los elfos del colegio negro con el escudo de la Escuela, acomodando una serie de ollas en sus perchas correpondientes; Los elfos que les habían llevado los pastelitos le dirigieron a Winky miradas reprobatorias mientras volvían al trabajo. —Winky está triste, Harry Potter —dijo Dobby apenado—. Quiere volver a su casa. Piensa que el señor Crouch sigue siendo su amo, señor, y nada de lo que Dobby o los demás le digamos conseguirá persuadirla de que ahora su amo es Dumbledore. Harry tuvo una idea brillante. —Eh, Winky —la llamó, yendo hacia ella e inclinándose para hablarle—,

¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa al señor Crouch? Porque ha dejado de asistir al Torneo de los tres magos. Winky parpadeó y clavó en Harry sus enormes ojos. y luego dijo: —¿El... el amo ha... dejado... de asistir? —Sí —dijo Harry—, no lo hemos vuelto a ver desde la primera prueba. _El Profeta_ dice que está enfermo. Winky se volvió a mirar a Harry con ojos enturbiados por las lágrimas. —El amo... ¿enfermo? Le empezó a temblar el labio inferior. —Pero no estamos seguros de que sea cierto —se apresuró a añadir Hermione. —¡El amo necesita a su... Winky! —gimoteó la elfina—. El amo no puede apañárselas él solo. —Hay quien se las arregla para hacer por sí mismo las labores de la casa, ¿sabes, Winky? —le dijo Hermione severamente. —¡Winky... no sólo le hacía... las cosas de la casa al señor Crouch! —chilló Winky indignada—. El amo le... confiaba a Winky todos sus... secretos más importantes. —¿Qué secretos? —preguntó Harry. Pero Winky negó rotundamente con la cabeza, —contestó con brusquedad, y se volvió hacia las ollas y no hubo poder humano o Elfeico que la hiciese hablar. Con mucha descortecia. —¡Lamentamos que hayan tenido que ver esto, señores y señorita! —dijo un elfo que tenían al lado y que parecía muy avergonzado—. Esperamos que no nos juzguen a todos por el comportamiento de Winky, señores y señorita. —¡Se siente desgraciada! —replicó Hermione, exasperada—. ¿Por qué no intentáis animarla en vez ignorarla vista?. —Le rogamos que nos perdone, señorita —dijo el elfo doméstico,repitiendo la pronunciadísima reverencia—, pero los elfos domésticos no tenemos derecho a sentirnos desgraciados cuando hay trabajo que hacer y amos a los que servir. —¡Por Dios! —exclamó Hermione enfadada—. ¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Tenéis el mismo derecho que los magos a sentiros desgraciados! ¡Tenéis derecho a cobrar un sueldo y a tener vacaciones y a llevar ropa de verdad! ¡No tenéis por qué obedecer a todo lo que se os manda! ¡Fijaos en Dobby! —Le ruego a la señorita que deje a Dobby al margen de esto —murmuróDobby, asustado. Las alegres sonrisas habían desaparecido de la cara de los elfos. De repente observaban a Hermione como si fuera una peligrosa demente. —¡Aquí tienen la comida! —chilló un elfo, y puso en los brazos de Harry un jamón enorme, doce pasteles y algo de fruta—. ¡Adiós! Los elfos domésticos se arremolinaron en torno a los tres amigos y los sacaron de las cocinas, dándoles empujones en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura. —¡Gracias por los calcetines, Harry Potter! —gritó Dobby con tristeza desde la chimenea, donde se encontraba junto al Winky que continuaba con las ollas.

—¿No podías cerrar la boca, Hermione? —dijo Ron enojado, cuando la puerta de las cocinas se cerró tras ellos de un portazo—. ¡Ahora ya no querrán que vengamos a visitarlos! ¡Hemos perdido la oportunidad de sacarle algo a Winky sobre Crouch! —¡Ah, como si eso te preocupara! —se burló Hermione—. ¡Lo que a ti te gusta es que te den de comer! Después de eso, el día la relación entre ellos se volvió inaguantable. Harry se hartó hasta tal punto de que Ron y Hermione se metieran el uno con el otro mientras hacían los deberes en la sala común, que por la noche llevó él solo la comida de Sirius a la lechucería. _Pigwidgeon_ era demasiado pequeño para transportar un jamón a la montaña sin ayuda, así que Harry reclutó las lechuzas de Hermione y la de Luna. Cuando se internaron en la oscuridad, componiendo una figura muy extraña las tres con el gran paquete, Harry se inclinó en el alféizar de la ventana y contempló los terrenos del colegio, las oscuras y susurrantes copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido y las velas del barco de Durmstrang ondeando al viento. Un búho real atravesó el humo que salía de la chimenea de Hagrid, se acercó al castillo, planeó alrededor de la lechucería y desapareció de su vista. Vio a Hagrid avando enérgicamente delante de su cabaña, y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo: era como si preparara un nuevo trozo de huerta. Mientras miraba, Madame Maxime salió del carruaje de Beauxbatons y fue hacia Hagrid. Daba la impresión de que intentaba trabar conversación con él. Hagrid se apoyó en la pala, pero no parecía deseoso de prolongar la charla, porque Madame Maxime volvió a su carruaje poco después. No le apetecía regresar a la torre de Fenix y oír a Ron y Hermione gruñéndose el uno al otro, así que se quedó observando cavar a Hagrid hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió y, a su alrededor, las lechuzas empezaron a despertar y a pasar zumbando por su lado para internarse en la noche.

Al día siguiente, para el desayuno, se había disipado el mal humor de sus amigos, y, para alivio de Harry, no se cumplieron las pesimistas predicciones de Ron de que los elfos domésticos mandarían a la mesa de Fenix una pésima comida por culpa de Hermione: el tocino, los huevos y los arenques ahumados estaban tan ricos como siempre. Cuando llegaron las lechuzas, ella las miró con impaciencia; parecía que esperaba algo. —Percy no habrá tenido tiempo de responder —dijo Ron—. Enviamos a _Hedwig_ ayer. —No, no es eso —repuso Hermione—. Me he suscrito a _El Profeta:_ ya

estoy harta de enterarme de las cosas por los de Slytherin. —¡Bien pensado! —aprobó Harry, levantando también la vista hacia las lechuzas—. ¡Eh, Hermione, me parece que estás de suerte! Una lechuza gris bajaba hasta ella. —Pero no trae ningún periódico —comentó ella decepcionada—. Es... Para su asombro, la lechuza gris se posó delante de su plato, seguida de cerca por cuatro lechuzas com unes, una parda y un cárabo. —¿Cuántos ejemplares has pedido? —preguntó Harry, agarrando la copa

de Hermione antes de que la tiraran las lechuzas, que se empujaban unas a otras intentando acercarse a ella para entregar la carta primero. —¿Qué demonios...? —exclamó Hermione, que cogió la carta de la lechuza gris, la abrió y comenzó a leerla—. Pero ¡bueno! ¡Hay que ver! — farfulló, poniéndose colorada.—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Ron. —Es... ¡ah, qué ridículo...! Le pasó la carta a Harry, que vio que no estaba escrita a mano, sino compuesta a partir de letras que parecían recortadas de _El Profeta_ : _eRes una ChicA malVAdA. HaRRy PottEr se merEce alGo MejoR quE tú. vUelve a tU sitIO, mUggle._ —¡Son todas por el estilo! —dijo Hermione desesperada, abriendo una carta tras otra—. «Harry Potter puede llegar mucho más lejos que la gente como tú...» «Te mereces que te escalden en aceite hirviendo... » ¡Ay! Acababa de abrir el último sobre, y un líquido verde amarillento con un olor a gasolina muy fuerte se le derramó en las manos, que empezaron a llenarse de granos amarillos. —¡Pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir! —dijo Ron, cogiendo con cautela el sobre y oliéndolo Con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione intentaba limpiarse las manos con una servilleta, pero tenía ya los dedos tan llenos de dolorosas úlceras que parecía que se hubiera puesto un par de guantes gruesos y nudosos. —Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería —le aconsejó Harry al tiempo que echaban a volar las lechuzas—. Nosotros le explicaremos a la profesora Sprout adónde has ido... —¡Se lo advertí! —dijo Ron mientras Hermione se apresuraba a salir del Gran Comedor, soplándose las manos—. ¡Le advertí que no provocara a Rita Skeeter! Fíjate en ésta. —Leyó en voz alta una de las cartas que Hermione había dejado en la mesa—. «He leído en _Corazón de bruja_ cómo has jugado con Harry Potter, y quiero decirte que ese chico ya ha pasado por cosas muy duras en esta vida. Pienso enviarte una maldición por correo en cuanto encuentre un sobre lo bastante grande.» ¡Va a tener que andarse con cuidado! Hermione no asistió a Herbología. Al salir del invernadero para ir a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry y Ron vieron a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle descendiendo la escalinata de la puerta del castillo. Pansy Parkinson iba cuchicheando y riéndose tras ellos con el grupo de chicas de Slytherin. Al ver a Harry, Pansy le gritó: —Potter, ¿has roto con tu novia? ¿Por qué estaba tan alterada en el desayuno? Harry no le hizo caso: no quería darle la satisfacción de que supiera cuántos problemas les estaba causando el artículo de _Corazón de bruja_. Hagrid, que en la clase anterior les había dicho que ya habían acabado con los unicornios, los esperaba fuera de la cabaña con una nueva remesa de cajas. Al verlas, a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Pero, cuando llegaron lo bastante cerca para echar un vistazo, vieron un montón de animalitos negros de aspecto esponjoso y largo hocico. Tenían las patas delanteras curiosamente planas, como palas, y miraban a la clase sin dejar de parpadear, algo sorprendidos de la atención que atraían. —Son _escarbatos_ —explicó Hagrid cuando la clase se congregó en torno a ellos—. Se encuentran sobre todo en las minas. Les gustan las cosas brillantes... Mirad. Uno de los escarbatos dio un salto para intentar quitarle de un mordisco el reloj de pulsera a Pansy Parkinson, que gritó y se echó para atrás. —Resultan muy útiles como detectores de tesoros —dijo Hagrid contento— Pensé que hoy podríamos divertirnos un poco con ellos. ¿Veis eso? —Señaló el trozo grande de tierra recién cavada en la que Harry lo había visto trabajar desde la ventana de la lechucería—. He enterrado algunas monedas de oro. Tengo preparado un premio para el que coja al escarbato que consiga sacar más. Pero lo primero que tenéis que hacer es quitaros las cosas de valor; luego escoged un escarbato y preparaos para soltarlo. Harry se quitó el reloj, que sólo llevaba por costumbre, dado que ya no funcionaba, y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Luego cogió un escarbato, que le metió el hocico en la oreja, olfateando. Era bastante cariñoso. —Esperad —dijo Hagrid mirando dentro de una caja—, aquí queda un escarbato. ¿Quién falta? ¿Dónde está Hermione? —Ha tenido que ir a la enfermería —explicó Ron en muy baja voz. —Luego te lo explicamos —susurró Harry, viendo que Pansy Parkinson estaba muy atenta. Era con diferencia lo más divertido que hubieran hecho nunca en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Los escarbatos entraban y salían de la tierra como si ésta fuera agua, y acudían corriendo a su estudiante respectivo para depositar el oro en sus manos. El de Ron parecía especialmente eficiente. No tardó en llenarle el regazo de monedas. —¿Se pueden comprar y tener de mascotas, Hagrid? —le preguntó emocionado, mientras su escarbato volvía a hundirse en la tierra, salpicándole la túnica. —A tu madre no le haría gracia, Ron —repuso Hagrid sonriendo—, porque destrozan las casas. Me parece que ya deben de haberlas recuperado todas — añadió paseando por el trozo de tierra excavado, mientras los escarbatos continuaban buscando—. Sólo enterré cien monedas. ¡Ah, ahí está Hermione! Se acercaba por la explanada. Llevaba las manos llenas de vendajes, y parecía triste. Pansy Parkinson la miró escrutadoramente. —¡Bueno, comprobemos cómo ha ido la cosa! —dijo Hagrid—. ¡Contad las monedas! Y no merece la pena que intentes robar ninguna, Goyle —agregó, entornando los ojos de color azabache—. Es oro leprechaun: se desvanece al

cabo de unas horas. Goyle se vació los bolsillos, enfurruñado. Resultó que el que más monedas había recuperado era el escarbato de Ron, así que Hagrid le dio como premio una enorme tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes. En esos momentos sonó la campana del colegio anunciando la comida. Todos regresaron al castillo salvo Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se quedaron ayudando a Hagrid a guardar los escarbatos en las cajas. Harry se dio cuenta de que Madame Maxime los observaba por la ventanilla del carruaje. —¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos, Hermione? —preguntó Hagrid, preocupado. Hermione le contó lo de los anónimos que había recibido aquella mañana, y el sobre lleno de pus de bubotubérculo. —¡Bah, no te preocupes! —le dijo Hagrid amablemente, mirándola desde lo alto de su estatura—. Yo también recibí cartas de ésas después de que Rita Skeeter escribió sobre mi madre. «Eres un monstruo y deberían sacrificarte.» «Tu madre mató a gente inocente, y si tú tuvieras un poco de dignidad, te tirarías al lago.» —¡No! —exclamó Hermione, asustada. —Sí —dijo Hagrid, levantando las cajas de los escarbatos y arrimándolas a la pared de la cabaña—. Es gente que está chiflada, Hermione. No abras ninguna más. Échalas al fuego según vengan. —Te has perdido una clase estupenda —le dijo Harry a Hermione de camino al castillo—. Los escarbatos molan, ¿a que sí, Ron? Pero Ron miraba ceñudo el chocolate que Hagrid le había dado. Parecía preocupado por algo. —¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry—. ¿No está bueno? —No es eso —replicó Ron—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del oro? —¿Qué oro? —El oro que te di en los Mundiales de quidditch —explicó Ron—. El oro leprechaun que te di en pago de los omniculares. En la tribuna principal. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había desaparecido? Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entender de qué hablaba Ron. —Ah... —dijo recordando—. No sé... no me di cuenta de que hubiera desaparecido. Creo que estaba más preocupado por la varita que puso la marca Tenebrosa y lo que siguió que en esas pequeñeses. Subieron la escalinata de piedra, entraron en el vestíbulo y fueron al Gran Comedor para la comida.—Tiene que ser estupendo —dijo Ron de repente, cuando ya estaban sentados y habían comenzado a servirse rosbif con budín de Yorkshire— eso de tener tanto dinero que uno no se da cuenta si le desaparece un puñado de galeones. —¡Mira, esa noche tenía otras cosas en la cabeza! Ya te lo dije y deja ya tu complegito en otras cosas heras mas rico que muchos, Ve a Luna le Falta su Madre, Neville durante 11 años no pudo hablar con sus padres y tu que tienes una familia maravillosa te estas siempre lamentando, mejora en tus estudios y tendras lo que ambicionas. —contestó Harry perdiendo un poco la paciencia—. Y no era el único, ¿recuerdas? Le dijo herminoe ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces ya madura y compórtate como lo que eres un mago de linaje y lucha por destacar como lo han hecho todos tus hermanos da pena que tu Hermana menor sea mas dedicada que tu. —Yo no sabía que el oro leprechaun se desvanecía —murmuró Ron casi inaudiblemente—. Tendre que hacer un gran esfuezo pero ya veréis. Por lo menos no tienes los dedos llenos de pus. —Hermione estaba te niendo dificultades para manejar el tenedor y el cuchillo con los dedos tan rígidos e hinchados—. ¡Odio a esa Skeeter! —exclamó—. ¡Me vengaré de esto aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida! · · · Hermione continuó recibiendo anónimos durante la semana siguiente, y, aunque siguió el consejo de Hagrid y dejó de abrirlos, varios de ellos eran vociferadores, así que estallaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y le gritaron insultos que oyeron todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor. Hasta los que no habían leído _Corazón de bruja_ se enteraron de todo lo relativo al supuesto triángulo amoroso Harry-Hermione-Krum. Harry estaba harto de explicar a todo el mundo que Hermione no era su novia. —Ya pasará —le dijo a Hermione—. Basta con que no hagas caso... La gente terminó por aburrirse de lo que ella escribió sobre mí. —¡Tengo que enterarme de cómo logra escuchar las conversaciones privadas cuando se supone que tiene prohibida la entrada a los terrenos del colegio! —contestó Hermione irritada. Hermione se quedó al término de la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para preguntarle algo al profesor Moody. El resto de la clase estaba deseando marcharse: Moody les había puesto un examen de desvío de maleficios tan duro que muchos de ellos sufrían pequeñas heridas. Harry padecía un caso agudo de orejas bailonas, y tenía que sujetárselas con las manos mientras salía de clase. —Bueno, ¡por lo menos está claro que Rita no usó una capa invisible! — dijo Hermione jadeando cinco minutos más tarde, cuando alcanzó a Ron y Harry en el vestíbulo y le apartó a éste una mano de la oreja bailona para que pudiera oírla—.

Moody dice que no la vio por ningún lado durante la segunda prueba, ni cerca de la mesa del tribunal ni cerca del lago. —¿Serviría de algo pedirte que lo olvidaras, Hermione? —le preguntó Ron. —¡No! —respondió ella testarudamente—. ¡Tengo que saber cómo escuchó mi conversación con Viktor! ¡Y cómo averiguó lo de la madre de Hagrid! No, Rita está usando la magia para escuchar a escondidas. Si pudiera averiguar lo que es... ¡Ah, y si es ilegal, la tendré en mis redes! —¿No tenemos ya bastantes motivos de preocupación, para emprender también una _vendetta_ contra Rita Skeeter? —le preguntó Ron. —¡No te estoy pidiendo ayuda! —replicó Hermione—. ¡Me basto yo sola! Subió por la escalinata de mármol sin volver la vista atrás. Harry estaba seguro de que iba a la biblioteca. Hermione no les pidió que la ayudaran en su venganza contra Rita Skeeter, algo que ambos le agradecían porque el trabajo se amontonaba en los días previos a la semana de Pascua. Harry se maravillaba de que Hermione fuera capaz de investigar medios mágicos de escucha además de cumplir con todo lo que tenían que hacer para clase. Él trabajaba muchísimo sólo para conseguir terminar los deberes, aunque también se ocupaba de enviar a Sirius regularmente paquetes de comida. Le incluía notas diciéndole que no ocurría nada extraordinario y que continuaban esperando la respuesta de Percy. _Hedwig_ no volvió hasta el final de las vacaciones de Pascua. La carta de Percy iba adjunta a un paquete con huevos de Pascua que enviaba la señora Weasley. Para los cuatro y dos un poco mas pequeños para Luna y Neville. —¿No queréis ver lo que ha escrito Percy? —dijo Harry. La carta de Percy era breve y estaba escrita con verdadero mal humor:

 _Como constantemente declaro a_ El Profeta, _el señor Crouch se está tomando un merecido descanso. Envía regularmente lechuzas con instrucciones. No, en realidad no lo he visto, pero creo que puedo estar seguro de conocer la letra de mi superior. Ya tengo bastante que hacer en estos días aparte de intentar sofocar esos ridículos rumores. Os ruego que no me volváis a molestar si no es por algo importante. Felices Pascuas._ Otros años, en primavera, Harry se entrenaba a fondo para el último partido de la temporada. Aquel año, sin embargo, era la tercera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos la que necesitaba prepararse, pero seguía sin saber qué tenía que hacer. Finalmente, en la última semana de mayo, al final de una clase de Transformaciones, lo llamó la profesora McGonagall. —Esta noche a las nueve en punto tienes que ir al campo de quidditch —le dijo—. El señor Bagman se encontrará allí para hablaros de la tercera prueba. De forma que aquella noche, a las ocho y media, dejó a Ron y Hermione en la torre de Fenix para acudir a la cita. Al cruzar la Sala común se encontró con Cedric, que salía de la casa de Fenix.

—¿Qué crees que será? —le preguntó a Harry, mientras bajaba con él la escalinata de piedra y salían a la oscuridad de una noche encapotada—. Fleur no para de hablar de túneles subterráneos: cree que tendremos que encontrar un tesoro. —Eso no estaría mal —dijo Harry, pensando que sencillamente le pediría a Hagrid un escarbato para que hiciera el trabajo por él. Bajaron por la oscura explanada hasta el estadio de quidditch, entraron a través de una abertura en las gradas y salieron al terreno de juego. —¿Qué han hecho? —exclamó Cedric indignado, parándose de repente. El campo de quidditch ya no era llano ni liso: parecía que alguien había levantado por todo él unos muros largos y bajos, que serpenteaban y se entrecruzaban en todos los sentidos. —¡Son setos! —dijo Harry, inclinándose para examinar el que tenía más cerca. —¡Eh, hola! —los saludó una voz muy alegre. Ludo Bagman estaba con Krum y Fleur en el centro del terreno de juego. Harry y Cedric se les acercaron franqueando los setos. Fleur sonrió a Harry: su actitud hacia él había cambiado por completo desde que había rescatado a su hermana del lago. —Bueno, ¿qué os parece? —dijo Bagman contento, cuando Harry y Cedric pasaron el último seto—. Están creciendo bien, ¿no? Dentro de un mes Hagrid habrá conseguido que alcancen los seis metros. No os preocupéis —añadió sonriente, viendo la expresión de tristeza de Harry y Cedric—, ¡en cuanto la prueba finalice vuestro campo de quidditch volverá a estar como siempre! Bien, supongo que ya habréis adivinado en qué consiste la prueba, ¿no? Pasó un momento sin que nadie hablara. Luego dijo Krum: —Un «laberrinto». —¡Eso es! —corroboró Bagman—. Un laberinto. La tercera prueba es así de sencilla: la Copa de los tres magos estará en el centro del laberinto. El primero en llegar a ella recibirá la máxima puntuación. —¿Simplemente tenemos que «guecogueg» el «labeguinto»? —preguntó Fleur. —Sí, pero habrá obstáculos —dijo Bagman, dando saltitos de entusiasmo—. Hagrid está preparando unos cuantos bichejos... y tendréis que romper algunos embrujos... Ese tipo de cosas, ya os imagináis. Bueno, los campeones que van delante en puntuación saldrán los primeros. —Bagman dirigió a Cedric y Harry una amplia sonrisa—. Luego entrará el señor Krum... y al final la señorita Delacour. Pero todos tendréis posibilidades de ganar: eso dependerá de lo bien que superéis los obstáculos. Parece divertido, ¿verdad? Harry y Cedric, que conocía de sobra el tipo de animales que Hagrid buscaría para una ocasión como aquélla, pensó que no resultaría precisamente divertido. Sin embargo, como los otros campeones, asintió por cortesía.

—Muy bien. Si no tenéis ninguna pregunta, volveremos al castillo. Está empezando a hacer frío... Bagman alcanzó a Harry cuando salían del laberinto. Tuvo la impresión de

que iba a volver a ofrecerle ayuda, pero justo entonces Krum le dio a Harry unas palmadas en el hombro. —¿«Podrríamos hablarr»? —Sí, claro —contestó Harry, algo sorprendido. —¿Te «imporrta» si caminamos un momento por aquí ?—No. Bagman parecía algo contrariado. —Te espero, ¿quieres, Harry? —No, no hace falta, señor Bagman —respondió Harry reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Podré volver yo solo, gracias.

Harry y Krum dejaron juntos el estadio, pero Krum no tomó la dirección del barco de Durmstrang. En vez de eso, se dirigió hacia el bosque. —¿Por qué vamos por aquí? —preguntó Harry al pasar ante la cabaña de Hagrid y el iluminado carruaje de Beauxbatons. —No «quierro» que nadie nos oiga —contestó simplemente Krum. Cuando por fin llegaron a un paraje tranquilo, a escasa distancia del potrero de los caballos de Beauxbatons, Krum se detuvo bajo los árboles y se volvió hacia Harry. —«Quisierra saberr» —dijo, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido— si hay algo «entrre» tú y Herr... mío... ne. Harry, a quien la exagerada reserva de Krum le había hecho creer que hablaría de algo mucho más grave, lo miró asombrado. —Nada —contestó. Pero Krum siguió mirándolo ceñudo, y Harry, que volvía a sorprenderse de lo alto que parecía Krum a su lado, tuvo que explicarse—: Somos amigos. No es mi novia y nunca lo ha sido. Todo se lo ha inventado esa Skeeter. —Herr... mío... ne habla mucho de ti —dijo Krum, mirándolo con recelo. —Sí —admitió Harry—, porque somos amigos nos conocimos desde que llegamos al colegio y ambos nos hemos ayudado mucho en estos cuatro años es mi mejor amiga pero nada mas de acuerdo. No acababa de creer que estuviera manteniendo aquella conversación con Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador internacional de quidditch. Era como si Krum, con sus dieciocho años, lo considerara a él, a Harry, un igual... un verdadero rival. —«Vosotrros» nunca... «vosotrros» no... —No —dijo Harry con firmeza. Krum parecía algo más contento. Miró a Harry durante unos segundos y luego le dijo: —Vuelas muy bien. Te vi en la «prrimerra prrueba». —Gracias —contestó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sintiéndose de pronto mucho más alto—. Yo te vi en los Mundiales de quidditch. El amago de Wronski... la verdad es que tú...

Pero algo se movió tras los árboles, y Harry, que tenía alguna experiencia del tipo de cosas que se escondían en el bosque, agarró a Krum instintivamente del brazo y tiró de él. —¿Qué ha sido eso? Harry negó con la cabeza, mirando al lugar en que algo se había movido, y pidió a su varita que la requería y en un santiamén esta estuvo en su mano, cosa que a krun lo dejo sin palabras ya que el no había podido meter la mano en la túnica para coger la varita. Al instante, de detrás de un alto roble salió tambaleándose un hombre. Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba del señor Crouch. Por su aspecto se habría dicho que llevaba días de un lado para otro: a la altura de las rodillas, la túnica estaba rasgada y ensangrentada; tenía la cara llena de arañazos, sin afeitar y con señales de agotamiento, y tanto el cabello como el bigote, habitualmente impecables, reclamaban un lavado y un corte. Su extraña apariencia, sin embargo, no era tan llamativa como la forma en que se comportaba: murmuraba y gesticulaba, como si hablara con alguien que sólo él veía. A Harry le recordó un viejo mendigo que había visto en la vez que había viajado a tomar el tren en los taxis desde la casa de Ron

—¿No es uno de los «miembrros» del «trribunal»? —preguntó Krum, mirando al señor Crouch—. ¿No es del «Ministerrio»? Harry asintió y, tras dudar por un momento, caminó lentamente hacia el señor Crouch, que, sin mirarlo, siguió hablando con un árbol cercano: —... y cuando hayas acabado, Weatherby, envíale a Dumbledore una lechuza confirmándole el número de alumnos de Durmstrang que asistirán al Torneo. Karkarov acaba de comunicarme que serán doce... —Señor Crouch... —dijo Harry con cautela. —... y luego envíale otra lechuza a Madame Máxime, porque tal vez quiera traer a algún alumno más, dado que Karkarov ha completado la docena... Hazlo, Weatherby, ¿querrás? ¿Querrás? —El señor Crouch tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Siguió allí de pie mirando al árbol, moviendo la boca sin pronunciar una palabra. Luego se tambaleó hacia un lado y cayó de rodillas. —¡Señor Crouch! —exclamó Harry—, ¿se encuentra bien? Los ojos le daban vueltas. Harry miró a Krum, que lo había seguido hasta los árboles y observaba a Crouch asustado. —¿Qué le pasa? —Ni idea —susurró Harry—. Será mejor que vayas a buscar a alguien...—¡A Dumbledore! —dijo el señor Crouch con voz ahogada. Agarró a Harry de la tela de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia él, aunque los ojos miraban por encima de su cabeza—. Tengo... que ver... a Dumbledore... —De acuerdo —contestó Harry—. Si se levanta usted, señor Crouch, podemos ir al... —He hecho... idioteces... —musitó el señor Crouch. Parecía realmente trastornado: los ojos se le movían desorbitados, y un hilo de baba le caía de la barbilla. Cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía costarle un terrible esfuerzo—. Tienes que... decirle a Dumbledore... —Levántese, señor Crouch —le indicó Harry en voz alta y clara—. ¡Levántese y lo llevaré hasta Dumbledore! El señor Crouch dirigió los ojos hacia él. —¿Quién... eres? —susurró. —Soy alumno del colegio —contestó Harry, mirando a Krum en busca de ayuda, pero éste se mostraba indeciso y nervioso. —¿No eres de... él? —preguntó Crouch, y se quedó con la mandíbula caída. —No —respondió, sin tener la más leve idea de lo que quería decir Crouch. —¿De Dumbledore...? —Sí. Crouch tiraba de él hacia sí. Harry trató de soltarse, pero lo agarraba con demasiada fuerza. —Avisa a... Dumbledore... —Traeré a Dumbledore si me suelta —le dijo Harry—. Suélteme, señor Crouch, e iré a buscarlo.

—Gracias, Weatherby. Y, cuando termines, me tomaría una taza de té. Mi mujer y mi hijo no tardarán en llegar. Vamos a ir esta noche a un concierto con Fudge y su señora. —Crouch hablaba otra vez con el árbol, completamente ajeno de Harry, que se sorprendió tanto que no notó que lo había soltado—. Sí, mi hijo acaba de sacar doce TIMOS, muy pero que muy bien, sí, gracias, sí, sí que me siento orgulloso. Y ahora, si me puedes traer ese memorándum del ministro de Magia de Andorra, creo que tendré tiempo de redactar una respuesta... —¡Quédate con él! —le dijo Harry a Krum—. Yo traeré a Dumbledore. Puedo hacerlo más rápido, porque sé dónde está su despacho... —Está loco —repuso Krum en tono dubitativo, mirando a Crouch, que seguía hablando atropelladamente con el árbol, convencido de que era Percy. —Quédate con él —repitió Harry comenzando a levantarse, pero su movimiento pareció desencadenar otro cam bio repentino en el señor Crouch, que lo agarró fuertemente de las rodillas y lo tiró al suelo. —¡No me... dejes! —susurró, con los ojos de nuevo desorbitados—. Me he escapado... Tengo que avisar... tengo que decir... ver a Dumbledore... Ha sido culpa mía, sólo mía... Bertha... muerta... sólo culpa mía... mi hijo... culpa mía... Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore... Harry Potter... el Señor Tenebroso... más fuerte... Harry Potter... —¡Le traeré a Dumbledore si usted deja que me vaya, señor Crouch! — replicó Harry. Miró nervioso a Krum—. Ayúdame, ¿quieres? Como de mala gana, Krum avanzó y se agachó al lado del señor Crouch. —Que no se mueva de aquí —dijo Harry, liberándose del señor Crouch—. Volveré con Dumbledore. —Date prisa —le gritó Krum mientras Harry se alejaba del bosque corriendo y atravesaba los terrenos del colegio, que estaban sumidos en la oscuridad.

Bagman, Cedric y Fleur habían lo que Harry decidió desaparecer y apareciendo en la Etatua del fenix que permitia el paso a la dirección dando la contraseña espero, porque evidentemente algo pasaba ya que la gárgola de piedra no revivió ni se hizo a un lado, sino que permaneció inmóvil, dirigiendo a Harry su aterrorizadora mirada. —¡Muévete! —le gritó Harry—. ¡Vamos! Pero en Hogwarts las cosas no se movían simplemente porque uno les gritara: sabía que no le serviría de nada. Quizá Dumbledore estuviera en la sala de profesores. Se precipitó a la carrera hacia la escalera. —¡POTTER! Snape acababa de salir de la escalera oculta tras la gárgola de piedra. El muro se cerraba a sus espaldas mientras hacía señas a Harry para que fuera hacia él. —¿Qué hace aquí, Potter? —¡Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore! —respondió, retrocediendo por el corredor y resbalando un poco al pararse en seco delante de Snape—. Es el señor Crouch... Acaba de aparecer... Está en el bosque... Pregunta...—Pero ¿qué está diciendo? —exclamó Snape. —¡El señor Crouch! —gritó—. ¡El del Ministerio! ¡Está enfermo o algo parecido...! Está en el bosque y quiere ver a Dumbledore. ¡Por favor! —El director está ocupado, Potter —dijo Snape. —¡Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore! —¿No me ha oído, Potter? Por que no le habisas telepáticamente y lo mas probable es que te escuche, Claro como no lo pensé. Tras Snape se volvió a abrir el muro. Apareció Dumbledore con una larga

túnica verde y expresión de ligera extrañeza.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó, mirando a Harry y Snape.—¡Profesor! —dijo Harry, adelantándose a Snape—. El señor Crouch está aquí. ¡Está en el bosque, y quiere hablar con usted! Harry esperaba que Dumbledore le hiciera preguntas pero, para alivio suyo, no fue así. —Llévame hasta allí —le indicó de inmediato, y le tomo de la mano por lo que ambos desaparecieron dejando a Snape junto a la gárgola. —¿Qué ha dicho el señor Crouch, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore cuando aparecieron en el bosque cerca de donde estaban krun y Crounch. —Dice que quiere advertirle... Dice que ha hecho algo terrible... Menciona a su hijo... y a Bertha Jorkins... y... y a Voldemort... Dice algo de que Voldemort se hace fuerte... —¿De veras? —dijo Dumbledore, y apresuró el paso para atravesar los terrenos sumidos en completa oscuridad. —No se comporta con normalidad —comentó Harry, corriendo al lado de Dumbledore—. No parece que sepa dónde está. Habla como si creyera que Percy Weasley está con él, y de repente cambia y pide verlo a usted... Lo he dejado con Viktor Krum. —¿Cómo? ¿Lo has dejado con Krum? —exclamó Dumbledore bruscamente, y ¿Sabes si alguien más ha visto al señor Crouch? —Nadie —respondió—. Krum y yo estábamos hablando. El señor Bagman ya había acabado de explicarnos en qué consiste la tercera prueba, y nosotros nos quedamos atrás. Entonces vimos al señor Crouch salir del bosque. —¿Dónde están? —preguntó Dumbledore, cuando el carruaje de Beauxbatons se hizo visible. —Por ahí —contestó Harry adelantándose a Dumbledore y guiándolo por entre los árboles. No se oía la voz de Crouch, pero sabía hacia dónde tenía que ir. No era mucho más allá del carruaje de Beauxbatons... más o menos por aquella zona... —¡Viktor! —gritó Harry. No respondieron. —Los dejé aquí —explicó—. Tienen que estar por aquí... — _¡Lumos!_ —dijo Dumbledore para encender la varita, y la mantuvo en alto. El delgado foco de luz se desplazó de un oscuro tronco a otro, iluminando el suelo. Y al final hizo visible un par de pies. Harry y Dumbledore se acercaron aprisa. Krum estaba tendido en el suelo

del bosque. Parecía inconsciente. No había ni rastro del señor Crouch. Dumbledore se inclinó sobre Krum y le levantó un párpado con cuidado. —Está desmayado —dijo con voz suave. En las gafas de media luna brilló la luz de la varita cuando miró entre los árboles cercanos. —¿Voy a buscar a alguien? —sugirió Harry—. ¿A la señora Pomfrey? —No —dijo Dumbledore rápidamente—. Quédate aquí. Levantó en el aire la varita y apuntó con ella a la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry vio que algo plateado salía de ella a gran velocidad y atravesaba por entre los árboles como un pájaro fantasmal. A continuación Dumbledore volvió a inclinarse sobre Krum, dijo a Harry usa tu patronus y pidele a Snape que venga y Taiga veritaserum lo vamos a requerir, apuntó con la varita y susurró: — _¡Enervate!_ Krum abrió los ojos. Parecía confuso. Al ver a Dumbledore trató de sentarse, pero él le puso una mano en el hombro y lo hizo permanecer tumbado. —¡Me atacó! —murmuró Krum, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. ¡Me atacó el viejo loco! Estaba «mirrando» si venía Potter, y me atacó por «detrrás»! —Descansa un momento —le indicó Dumbledore. Oyeron un ruido de pisadas antes de ver llegar a Hagrid jadeando, seguido por _Fang_. Había cogido su ballesta. —¡Profesor Dumbledore! —exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Harry!,

¿qué...? —Hagrid, necesito que vayas a buscar al profesor Karkarov —dijo Dumbledore—. Han atacado a un alumno suyo. Cuando lo hayas hecho, ten la bondad de traer a madam **Poppy Pomfrey.** —¡Hagrid, por favor, ve a buscar a Karkarov! —exclamó Dumbledore bruscamente. —Ah, sí... ya voy, profesor —dijo Hagrid, y se volvió y desapareció entre los oscuros árboles. _Fang_ fue trotando tras él.— En esos momentos llegaba Snape corriendo, Dumbledor le pregunto si taia el Veritaserum y este le repondio que traia una botellita con unas 50 gotas que si con eso le bastaba, Albus le contesto que eso era mas que suficiente, pero que le tenia otro encargo no sé dónde estará Barty Crouch —le dijo Dumbledore a Snape—, pero es necesario que lo encontremos.—Me pondré a ello —Respondio Moody. Sacó la varita, y penetró en el bosque.

Ni Dumbledore ni Harry volvieron a decir nada hasta que oyeron los inconfundibles sonidos de Hagrid y _Fang_ , que volvían. Karkarov iba muy aprisa tras ellos. Llevaba su lustrosa piel plateada, y parecía nervioso y pálido. —¿Qué es esto? —gritó al ver en el suelo a Krum, y a Dumbledore y Harry a su lado—. ¿Qué pasa? —¡Me ha atacado! —dijo Krum, incorporándose en aquel momento y frotándose la cabeza—. El «señorr Crrouch» o como se llame. —¿Que Crouch te atacó? ¿Que Crouch te atacó? ¿El miembro del tribunal? —Igor... —comenzó Dumbledore, pero Karkarov se había erguido, agarrándose las pieles con que se cubría. —¡Traición! —gritó, señalando a Dumbledore—. ¡Es una confabulación! ¡Tú y tu Ministerio de Magia me habéis atraído con falsedades, Dumbledore! ¡No es una competición justa! ¡Primero cuelas a Potter en el Torneo, a pesar de que no tiene la edad! ¡Ahora uno de tus amigos del Ministerio intenta dejar fuera de combate a mi campeón! ¡Todo este asunto huele a corrupción y a trampa, y tú, Dumbledore, tú, con el cuento de entablar lazos entre los magos de distintos países, de restablecer las antiguas relaciones, de olvidar las diferencias... mira lo que pienso de ti! Karkarov escupió a los pies de Dumbledore. Con un raudo movimiento, Hagrid agarró a Karkarov por las pieles, lo levantó en el aire y lo estampo

contra un árbol cercano. —¡Pida disculpas! —le ordenó, mientras Karkarov intentaba respirar con el puño de Hagrid en la garganta y los pies en el aire. —¡Déjalo, Hagrid! —gritó Dumbledore, con un destello en los ojos. Hagrid retiró la mano que sujetaba a Karkarov al árbol, y éste se deslizó por el tronco y quedó despatarrado entre las raíces. Le cayeron algunas hojas y ramitas en la cabeza. Kaskarov recuerda que yo se tu verdadera historia se de traiciones y trapas se trata, asi que mejor te tranquilizas y vamos a ver que nos tiene que decir el Sr. Krun, mira hijo como solo tu te quedaste aquí con el Sr. Crounch, te voy a suplicar que tomes tres gotas de este liquido y posteriormente se las daremos a Harry para corroborar los hecos, están de acuerdo ambos, a lo que los dos estuvieron de acuerdo, Una vez tomado las gotas ambos respondieron los hechos casi en la misma forma hasta que krun les dijo que al ver que Harry salía coriendo en la obscuridad el se volteo asia el ministro que le estaba hablando al árbol como si fuera una persona de nombre Weatherby cuando sintió que le daban un golpe en la cabeza pero que no se había fijado quien había sido, en eso se volvió a oir que regresaba Hagrid con la enfermera **Pomfrey** quien con toda prontitud examino a Krun y le dio una posión para el dolor.

—¡Hagrid, ten la bondad de acompañar a Harry al castillo! —le dijo Dumbledore con energia. Resoplando de furia, Hagrid echó una dura mirada a Karkarov. —Creo que sería mejor que me quedara aquí, director... —Dejaré aquí a _Fang_ , director —dijo Hagrid, sin dejar de mirar amenazadoramente a Karkarov, que seguía despatarrado al pie del árbol, enredado con pieles y raíces—. Quieto, _Fang_.—Llevarás a Harry de regreso al colegio, Hagrid —le repitió Dumbledore con firmeza—. Vamos, Harry. Llévalo hasta la torre de Fenix. Y, Harry, quiero que no salgas de ella. Cualquier cosa que tal vez quisieras hacer... como enviar alguna lechuza... puede esperar a mañana, ¿me has entendido? —Eh... sí —dijo Harry, mirándolo. ¿Cómo había sabido Dumbledore que precisamente estaba pensando en enviar a _Pigwidgeon_ sin pérdida de tiempo a Sirius contándole lo sucedido?; le pudo leer sus pensamiento por lo que al ir de camino le dijo a sus ancestros que tendrían que seguir trabajando en cerrar su mente pues cuando se veía en apuros perdia la concetración, Caminaron en silencio, pasando junto al carruaje de Beauxbatons, y luego subieron hacia el castillo. —Cómo se atreve —gruñó Hagrid cuando iban a la altura del lago—. Cómose atreve a acusar a Dumbledore. Como si Dumbledore fuera a hacer algo así, como si él deseara tu entrada en el Torneo. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan preocupado como últimamente. ¡Y tú! —le dijo de pronto, enfadado, a Harry, que lo miraba desconcertado—. ¿Qué hacías paseando con ese maldito Krum? ¡Es de Durmstrang, Harry! ¿Y si te echa un maleficio? ¿Es que Moody no te ha enseñado nada? Imagina que te atrae a su propio... —¡Krum no tiene nada de malo! —replicó Harry mientras entraban en el vestíbulo—. No ha intentado echarme ningún maleficio. Sólo hemos hablado de Hermione. —También tendré unas palabras con ella —declaró Hagrid ceñudo, pisando fuerte en los escalones—. Cuanto menos tengáis que ver con esos

extranjeros, mejor os irá. No se puede confiar en ninguno de ellos. —Pues tú te llevabas muy bien con Madame Máxime —señaló Harry, disgustado.—¡No me hables de ella! —contestó Hagrid, y su aspecto se volvió amenazador por un momento—. ¡Ya la tengo calada! Trata de engatusarme para que le diga en qué va a consistir la tercera prueba. ¡Ja! ¡No hay que fiarse de ninguno! Hagrid estaba de tan mal humor que Harry se alegró de despedirse de él delante del Retablo de los Fenix. Traspasó el hueco del retrato para entrar en la sala común, y se apresuró a reunirse con Ron y Hermione para contarles todo lo ocurrido.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

 **EL SUEÑO**

—Hay una sola posibilidad —dijo Hermione frotándose la frente—:algún otro los atacó a ambos mientras Viktor no miraba. —Tiene que haber sido Crouch —señaló Ron—. Por eso no estaba cuando llegaste con Dumbledore. Ya se había dado el piro. —No lo creo —replicó Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Estaba muy débil. No creo que pudiera desaparecerse ni nada por el estilo. Y desbariava como si etubiese hablando con tu hemano por momentos y después sin saber hablaba con nosotros además perece que no es posible desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts. —Vale... A ver qué os parece esta hipótesis —propuso Ron con entusiasmo—: Krum ataca a Crouch... (esperad, esperad a que acabe) ¡y seaplica a sí mismo el encantamiento aturdidor! —Y el señor Crouch se evapora, ¿verdad? —apuntó Hermione con frialdad. Harry, le dijo a Ron no escuchaste que para comparar las versiones nos dieron a los dos posión de veritaserum y krun dijo que no vio quien lo golpeo; Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían levantado muy temprano y se habían ido a toda prisa a la lechucería para enviar una nota a Sirius. En aquel momento contemplaban la niebla sobre los terrenos del colegio. Los tres estaban pálidos y ojerosos porque se habían quedado hasta bastante tarde hablando del señor Crouch. —Vuélvelo a contar, Harry —pidió Hermione—. ¿Qué dijo exactamente el señor Crouch? —Ya te lo he dicho, lo que explicaba no tenía mucho sentido. Decía que quería advertir a Dumbledore de algo. Desde luego mencionó a Bertha Jorkins, y parecía pensar que estaba muerta. Insistía en que tenía la culpa de unas cuantas cosas... mencionó a su hijo. —Bueno, eso sí que fue culpa suya —dijo Hermione malhumorada. —No estaba en sus cabales. La mitad del tiempo parecía creer que su mujer y su hijo seguían vivos, y le daba instrucciones a Percy que porcierto le siguie diciendo su apodo. —Y... ¿me puedes recordar qué dijo sobre Quien-tú-sabes? —dijo Ron con vacilación. —Ya te lo he dicho —repitió Harry con voz cansina—. Dijo que estaba recuperando fuerzas. Se quedaron callados. Luego Ron habló con fingida calma: —Pero si Crouch no estaba en sus cabales, como dices, es probable que todo eso fueran desvaríos. —Cuando trataba de hablar de Voldemort parecía más cuerdo —repuso Harry, sin hacer caso del estremecimiento de Ron—. Tenía verdaderos problemas para decir dos palabras seguidas, pero en esos momentos daba la impresión de que sabía dónde se encontraba y lo que quería. Repetía que tenía que ver a Dumbledore. Se separó de la ventana y miró las vigas de la lechucería. La mitad de las perchas habían quedado vacías; de vez en cuando entraba alguna lechuza que volvía de su cacería nocturna con un ratón en el pico. —Si el encuentro con Snape no me hubiera retrasado —dijo con amargura—, podríamos haber llegado a tiempo. «El director estába ocupado.

—Tenemos que ver al profesor Snape —dijo Hermione—. Tenemos que saber si encontró al señor Crouch. No creo que nos diga nada menciono Harry, mejor déjeme le prgunto a mi tutor si sabe algo del Sr, Brounch, y cuando estaba a punto de concentrarse Hermione le indico que alguien subía hacia la lechucería. Harry oyó dos voces que discutían, acercándose cada vez más: —... eso es chantaje, así de claro, y nos puede acarrear un montón de problemas. —Lo hemos intentado por las buenas; ya es hora de jugar sucio como él. No le gustaría que el Ministerio de Magia supiera lo que hizo... —¡Te repito que, si eso se pone por escrito, es chantaje! —Sí, y supongo que no te quejarás si te llega una buena cantidad, ¿no? La puerta de la lechucería se abrió de golpe. Fred y George aparecieron en el umbral y se quedaron de piedra al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione. —¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Fred. —Enviar una carta —contestaron Harry y George también a la vez. —¿A estas horas? —preguntaron Hermione y Fred. Fred sonrió y dijo: —Bueno, no os preguntaremos lo que hacéis si no nos preguntáis vosotros Sostenía en las manos un sobre sellado. Harry lo miró, pero Fred, ya fuera casualmente o a propósito, movió la mano de tal forma que el nombre del destinatario quedó oculto. —Bueno, no queremos entreteneros —añadió Fred haciendo una parodia de reverencia y señalando hacia la puerta. Pero Ron no se movió. —¿A quién le hacéis chantaje? —inquirió La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Fred. George le dirigió una rápida mirada a su gemelo antes de sonreír a Ron. —No seas tonto, estábamos de broma —dijo con naturalidad. —No lo parecía —repuso Ron. Fred y George se miraron. Luego Fred dijo abruptamente: —Ya te lo he dicho antes, Ron: aparta las narices si te gusta la forma que tienen. No es que sean una preciosidad, pero... —Si le estáis haciendo chantaje a alguien, es asunto mío —replicó Ron—. George tiene razón: os podríais meter en problemas muy serios.

—Ya te he dicho que estábamos de broma —dijo George. Se acercó a Fred, le arrancó la carta de las manos y empezó a atarla a una pata de la lechuza que tenía más cerca—. Te estás empezando a parecer a nuestro querido hermano mayor. Sigue así, y te veremos convertido en prefecto. —Eso nunca George llevó la lechuza hasta la ventana y la echó a volar. Luego se volvió y sonrió a Ron. —Pues entonces deja de decir a la gente lo que tiene que hacer. Hasta luego. Los gemelos salieron de la lechucería. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. —¿Creéis que saben algo? —susurró Hermione—, ¿sobre Crouch y todo esto?

—No —contestó Harry—. Si fuera algo tan serio se lo dirían a alguien. Selo dirían a Dumbledore. Pero Ron estaba preocupado. —¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Hermione. —Bueno... —dijo Ron pensativamente—, no sé si lo harían. Últimamente están obsesionados con hacer dinero. Me di cuenta cuando andaba por ahí con ellos, cuando... ya sabes. —Cuando no nos hablábamos. —Harry terminó la frase por él—. Sí, pero el chantaje... —Es por lo de la tienda de artículos de broma —explicó Ron—. Creí que sólo lo decían para incordiar a mi madre, pero no: es verdad que quieren abrir una. No les queda más que un curso en Hogwarts, así que opinan que ya es hora de pensar en el futuro. Mi padre no puede ayudarlos. Y necesitan dinero para empezar. Hermione también se mostró preocupada. —Sí, pero... no harían nada que fuera contra la ley para conseguirlo, ¿verdad? —No lo sé... —repuso Ron—. Me temo que no les importa demasiado infringir las normas.

—Ya, pero ahora se trata de la ley —dijo Hermione, asustada—, no de una de esas tontas normas del colegio... ¡Por hacer chantaje pueden recibir un castigo bastante más serio que quedarse en el aula! Ron, tal vez fuera mejor que se lo dijeras a Percy...

—¿Estás loca? ¿A Percy? Lo más probable es que hiciera como Crouch y los entregara a la justicia. —Miró la ventana por la que había salido la lechuza de Fred y George, y luego propuso—: Vamos a desayunar. —¿Creéis que es demasiado temprano para ir a ver al profesor Snape? — preguntó Hermione bajando la escalera de caracol. —Sí —respondió Harry—. Seguramente nos pondrá una castigo, a través de la puerta si lo despertamos al alba: creería que queremos burlarnos de El. Será mejor que esperemos al recreo. La clase de Historia de la Magia nunca había resultado tan lenta. Como Harry ya no llevaba su reloj, a cada rato miraba el de Ron, el cual avanzaba tan despacio que parecía que se hubiera parado también. Estaban tan cansados

los tres que de buena gana habrían apoyado la cabeza en la mesa para descabezar un sueño: ni siquiera Hermione tomaba sus acostumbrados apuntes, sino que tenía la barbilla apoyada en una mano y seguía al profesor Binns con la mirada perdida. Cuando por fin sonó la campana, se precipitaron hacia las mazmorras hacia el aula de Posiones, y encontraron al profesor Snape que salía de allí. Parecía tan cansado como ellos. Se le caía los párpados, lo que le daba a la cara una apariencia más enojona y molesta de lo habitual. —¡Profesor Snape! —gritó Harry, mientras avanzaban hacia él entre la multitud. —Hola, Potter —saludó Snape. Miró con sus ojos cansinos y su pelo lacio al lado de la cara a un par de alumnos de primero, que aceleraron nerviosos; luego. Entonces les dijo—: Venid. Se hizo atrás para dejarlos entrar en el aula vacía, entró tras ellos y cerró la puerta. —¿Lo encontró? —le preguntó Harry, sin preámbulos—. ¿Encontró al señor Crouch?

—No. —Snape fue hacia su mesa, se sentó. —Por supuesto —dijo Snape pero Crouch no aparecía por ningún lado. —¿Así que se desapareció? —preguntó Ron. —¡Nadie se puede desaparecer en los terrenos del colegio, Ron! —le recordó Hermione—. ¿Podría haberse esfumado de alguna otra manera, profesor? Snape tembló un poco al fijarse en Hermione. —Tú también valdrías para auror —le dijo—. Tu mente funciona bien, Granger. Hermione se puso colorada de satisfacción. — Bueno, no era invisible —observó Harry—. Por lo tanto debió de abandonar los terrenos del colegio. —Pero ¿por sus propios medios? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿O se lo llevó alguien? —Sí, alguien podría haberlo montado en una escoba y habérselo llevado por los aires, ¿no? —se apresuró a decir Ron, mirando a Snape esperanzado, como si esperara que también le dijera a él que tenía madera de auror. —No se puede descartar el secuestro —admitió Snape. —Entonces, ¿cree que estará en algún lugar de Hogsmeade? —Podría estar en cualquier sitio —respondió Moody moviendo la cabeza— . Lo único de lo que estamos seguros es de que no está aquí. Pero no hay nada que podáis hacer por Crouch. El Ministerio ya andará buscándolo, porque umbledore les ha informado. Ahora, Potter, quiero que pienses sólo en la tercera prueba. —¿Qué? —exclamó Harry—. Ah, sí...

No había dedicado ni un segundo a pensar en el laberinto desde que había salido de él con Krum la noche anterior. —Esta prueba te tendría que ir como anillo al dedo —dijo Snape mirando a Harry y rascándose la barbilla. Has salido bien librado unas cuantas veces de situaciones parecidas. Cuando estabas en primero te abriste camino

a través de una serie de obstáculos que protegían la piedra filosofal, ¿no? —Nosotros lo ayudamos —se apresuró a decir Ron—. Hermione y yo. —Bien, ayudadlo también a preparar esta prueba, y me llevaré una sorpresa si no gana —dijo—. Y, mientras tanto... Potter, Hermione y Ron les pido que dejen que sean los mayores los que se encargen de buscar al Sr, Crounch y ustedes dedíquese a preparar la prueba que falta y recuerda todos estamos con tigo Harry. y Ron y Hermione— no os apartéis de Potter, ¿de acuerdo?.

Aquella misma mañana, Sirius envió otra lechuza de respuesta. Bajó revoloteando hasta Harry al mismo tiempo que un cárabo se posaba delante de Hermione con un ejemplar de El Profeta en el pico. Ella cogió el periódico, echó un vistazo a las primeras páginas y dijo: —¡Ja! ¡No se ha enterado de lo de Crouch! Y se puso a leer con Ron y Harry lo que Sirius tenía que decir sobre los misteriosos sucesos ocurridos hacía ya dos noches. ¿A qué crees que juegas, Harry, dando paseos por el bosque con Viktor Krum? Quiero que me jures, a vuelta de lechuza, que no vas a salir de noche del castillo con ninguna otra persona. En Hogwarts hay alguien muy peligroso. Es evidente que querían impedir que Crouch viera a Dumbledore y probablemente tú te encontraste muy cerca de ellos y en la oscuridad: podrían haberte matado. Tu nombre no entró en el cáliz de fuego por accidente. Si alguien trata de atacarte, todavía tiene una última oportunidad. No te separes de Ron y Hermione, no salgas de la torre de fenix a deshoras, y prepárate para la última prueba. Practica los encantamientos aturdidores y de desarme. Tampoco te irían mal algunos maleficios. Por lo que respecta a Crouch, no puedes hacer nada. Ten mucho cuidado. Espero la respuesta dándome tu palabra de que no vuelves a comportarte de manera imprudente.

Sirio

—¿Y quién es él para darme lecciones? —dijo Harry algo indignado, doblando la carta de Sirius y guardándosela en la túnica—. ¡Con todas las trastadas que hizo en el colegio! —¡Está preocupado por ti! —replicó Hermione bruscamente—. ¡Lo mismo que los Profesores y Hagrid!, Nosotros. ¡Así que hazles caso! —Nadie ha intentado atacarme en todo el año. Nadie me ha hecho nada... —Salvo meter tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego —le recordó Hermione—. Y lo tienen que haber hecho por algún motivo, Harry. Hocicos tiene razón. Tal vez estén aguardando el momento oportuno, y ese momento puede ser la tercera prueba. —Mira —dijo Harry algo harto—, supongamos que Hocicos está en lo cierto y que alguien atacó a Krum para secuestrar a Crouch. Bien, en ese caso tendrían que haber estado entre los árboles, muy cerca de nosotros, ¿no? Pero esperaron a que me hubiera ido para actuar, ¿verdad? Parece como si yo no fuera su objetivo. —¡Si te hubieran asesinado en el bosque no habrían podido hacerlo pasar por un accidente! —repuso Hermione—. Pero si mueres durante una prueba... —Sin embargo, no tuvieron inconveniente en atacar a Krum —objetó Harry—. ¿Por qué no liquidarme al mismo tiempo? Podrían haber hecho que pareciera que Krum y yo nos habíamos batido en un duelo o algo así. —Yo tampoco lo comprendo, Harry —dijo Hermione—. Sólo sé que pasan un montón de cosas raras, y no me gusta... Snape tiene razón, Hocicos tiene razón: has de empezar ya a entrenarte para la tercera prueba. Y que no se te olvide contestar a Hocicos prometiéndole que no vas a volver a salir por ahí tú solo. Los terrenos de Hogwarts nunca resultaban tan atractivos como cuando Harry tenía que quedarse en el castillo. Durante los días siguientes, pasó todo el tiempo libre o bien en la biblioteca, con Ron y Hermione, leyendo sobre maleficios, o bien en aulas vacías en las que entraban a hurtadillas para practicar. Harry se dedicó en especial al encantamiento aturdidor, que nunca había utilizado. El problema era que las prácticas exigían ciertos sacrificios por parte de Ron y Hermione. —¿No podríamos secuestrar a la Señora Norris? —sugirió Ron durante la

hora de la comida del lunes cuando, tumbado boca arriba en el medio del aula de Encantamientos, empezaba a despertarse después de que Harry le había aplicado el encantamiento aturdidor por quinta vez consecutiva—. Podríamos aturdirla un poco a ella, o podrías utilizar a Dobby, Harry. Estoy seguro de que para ayudarte haría lo que fuera. No es que me queje... —Se puso en pie con cuidado, frotándose el trasero—. Pero me duele todo... —Bueno, es que sigues sin caer encima de los cojines —dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia mientras volvía a acomodar el montón de almohadones que habían usado para practicar el encantamiento repulsor—. ¡Intenta caer hacia atrás! —¡Cuando uno se desmaya no resulta fácil acertar dónde se cae! —replicó Ron con enfado—. ¿Por qué no te pones tú ahora? —Bueno, creo que Harry ya le ha cogido el truco —se apresuró a decir Hermione—. Y no tenemos que preocuparnos de los encantamientos de desarme porque hace mucho que es capaz de usarlos... Creo que deberíamos comenzar esta misma tarde con los maleficios.

Observó la lista que habían confeccionado en la biblioteca. —Me gusta la pinta de éste, el embrujo obstaculizador. Se supone que debería frenar a cualquiera que intente atacarte. Vamos a comenzar con él. Sonó la campana. Recogieron los cojines, los metieron en el armario de Flitwick a toda prisa y salieron del aula. —¡Nos vemos en la cena! —dijo Hermione, y emprendió el camino hacia el aula de Aritmancia, mientras Harry y Ron se dirigían a la de Runas antigüas, situada en el segundo piso de la torre norte. Por las ventanas entraban amplias franjas de deslumbrante luz solar que atravesaban el corredor. Fuera, el cielo era de un azul tan brillante que parecía esmaltado. —En el aula de Bathsheda Babbling. A Harry la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras iba hacia una de las ventanas. Cuando la profesora Bathsheda Babbling miraba a otro lado, abrió una ventana y se acomodó en su lugar galando la banca de manera que una suave brisa le daba en la cara. Resultaba muy agradable. —Este dia veremos que exixten runas de hechura diferente, pero al ponerlas en cierto orden pueden dar el mismo resultado el caso mas común es el de los Pensaderos los que podrais comprobar para su examen de Extasis ya que cada uno tendrá que lograr hacer el suyo —dijo la profesora Bathsheda Babbling, sentándose en su escritorio—, Harry se empeso a relajar y la brisa que entraba por la ventana le acariciaba el rostro. Oyó tras la cortina el suave zumbido de un insecto. Los párpados empezaron a cerrársele... Iba volando sobre un búho real, planeando por el cielo azul claro hacia una casa vieja y cubierta de hiedra que se alzaba en lo alto de la ladera de una colina. Descendieron poco a poco, con el viento soplándole agradablemente en la cara, hasta que llegaron a una ventana oscura y rota del piso superior de la casa, y la cruzaron. Volaron por un corredor lúgubre hasta una estancia que había al final. Atravesaron la puerta y entraron en una habitación oscura que tenía las ventanas cegadas con tablas... Harry descabalgó del búho, y lo observó revolotear por la habitación e ir a posarse en un sillón con el respaldo vuelto hacia él. En el suelo, al lado del sillón, había dos formas oscuras que se movían. Una de ellas era una enorme serpiente, y la otra un hombre: un hombre bajo y calvo, de ojos llorosos y nariz puntiaguda. Sollozaba y resollaba sobre la estera, al lado de la chimenea... —Has tenido suerte, Colagusano —dijo una voz fría y aguda desde el interior de la butaca en que se había posado el búho—. Realmente has tenido mucha suerte. Tu error no lo ha echado todo a perder: está muerto. —Mi señor —balbuceó el hombre que estaba en el suelo—. Mi señor, estoy... estoy tan agradecido... y lamento hasta tal punto. —Nagini —dijo la voz fría—, lo siento por ti. No vas a poder comerte a Colagusano, pero no importa: todavía te queda Harry Potter... La serpiente emitió un silbido. Harry vio cómo movía su amenazadora lengua. —Y ahora, Colagusano —añadió la voz fría—, un pequeño recordatorio de que no toleraré un nuevo error por tu parte. —Mi señor, no, os lo ruego... La punta de una varita surgió del sillón, apuntando a Colagusano.

¡Crucio! —exclamó la voz fría Colagusano empezó a chillar como si cada miembro de su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo. Los gritos le rompían a Harry los tímpanos al tiempo que la cicatriz de la frente le producía un dolor punzante: también él gritó. Voldemort lo iba a oír, advertiría su presencia... —¡Harry, Harry! Abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado en el suelo del aula de la profesora Bathsheda Babbling, tapándose la cara con las manos. La cicatriz seguía doliéndole tanto que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El dolor había sido real. Toda la clase se hallaba de pie a su alrededor, y Ron estaba arrodillado a su lado, aterrorizado. —¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó. —¡Por supuesto que no se encuentra bien! —dijo la profesora Bathsheda Babbling, muy agitada. Mirando a Harry —. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Potter? ¿Qué ha sido no comiste, te demayaste, estas enfermo? —Nada —mintió Harry. Se sentó, aún tembloroso. No podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor entre las sombras: la voz de Voldemort se había oído tan cerca. —¡Te apretabas la cicatriz! —dijo la profesora Bathsheda Babbling —. ¡Te revolcabas por el suelo! Harry levantó la vista hacia ella. —Creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería. Me duele terriblemente la cabeza. —Lo único que quiero ver es un analgésico. Se puso en pie. Todos se echaron un poco para atrás. Parecían asustados. —Hasta luego —le dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja, y, recogiendo la mochila, fue hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando Harry llegó al final de la escalera de mano, no se dirigió a la enfermería. No tenía ninguna intención de ir allá. Sirius le había dicho qué tenía que hacer si volvía a dolerle la cicatriz, y Harry iba a seguir su consejo: se encaminó hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Anduvo por los corredores pensando en lo que había visto en el sueño, que había sido tan vívido como el que lo había despertado en Privet Drive. Repasó los detalles en su mente, tratando de asegurarse de que los recordaba todos... Había oído a Voldemort acusar a Colagusano de cometer un error garrafal... pero el búho real le había llevado buenas noticias: el error estaba subsanado, alguien había muerto... De manera que Colagusano no iba a servir de alimento a la serpiente... En su lugar, la serpiente se lo comería a él, a Harry... Harry pasó de largo la gárgola de piedra que guardaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Parpadeó extrañado, miró alrededor, comprendió que lo había dejado atrás y dio la vuelta, hasta detenerse delante de la gárgola. Entonces recordó que conocía la contraseña. ¡Cucurucho de cucarachas! La gárgola revivió de pronto y se movió a un lado. Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. —¿Cucurucho de cucarachas? —dijo sorprendido—. ¡yo que pensé que era broma! Se metió rápidamente por el resquicio que había entre las paredes, y accedió a una escalera de caracol de piedra, que empezó a ascender lentamente cuando la pared se cerró tras él, hasta dejarlo ante una puerta de roble pulido con aldaba de bronce.

Oyó que hablaban en el despacho. Salió de la escalera móvil y dudó un momento, escuchando. —¡Me temo, Dumbledore, que no veo la relación, no la veo en absoluto! — Era la voz del ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge—. Ludo dice que Bertha es perfectamente capaz de perderse sin ayuda de nadie. Estoy de acuerdo en que a estas alturas tendríamos que haberla encontrado, pero de todas maneras no tenemos ninguna prueba de que haya ocurrido nada grave, Dumbledore, ninguna prueba en absoluto. ¡Y en cuanto a que su desaparición tenga alguna relación con la de Barty Crouch...! —¿Y qué cree que le ha ocurrido a Barty Crouch, ministro? —preguntó la voz gruñona de Moody. —Hay dos posibilidades, Alastor —respondió Fudge—: o bien Crouch ha acabado por tener un colapso nervioso (algo más que probable dada su biografía), ha perdido la cabeza y se ha ido por ahí de paseo... —Y pasea extraordinariamente aprisa, si ése es el caso, Cornelius — observó Dumbledore con calma. —O bien... —Fudge parecía incómodo—. Bueno, me reservo el juicio para después de ver el lugar en que lo encontraron, pero ¿decís que fue nada más pasar el carruaje de Beauxbatons? Dumbledore, ¿sabes lo que es esa mujer? —La considero una directora muy competente... y una excelente pareja de baile —contestó Dumbledore en voz baja. —¡Vamos, Dumbledore! —dijo Fudge enfadado—. ¿No te parece que puedes tener prejuicios a su favor a causa de Hagrid? No todos son inofensivos... eso suponiendo que realmente se pueda considerar inofensivo a Hagrid, con esa fijación que tiene con los monstruos... —No tengo más sospechas de Madame Máxime que de Hagrid —declaró Dumbledore sin perder la calma—, y creo que tal vez seas tú el que tiene prejuicios, Cornelius —¿Podríamos zanjar esta discusión? —propuso Moody. —Sí, sí, bajemos —repuso Cornelius impaciente.

—No, no lo digo por eso —dijo Moody—. Lo digo porque Potter quiere hablar contigo, Dumbledore: está esperando al otro lado de la puerta.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

 **EL** ** _PENSADERO_**

Se abrió la puerta del despacho. —Hola, Potter —dijo Moody—. Entra. Harry entró. Ya en otras ocasiónes había estado en el despacho de Dumbledore: se trataba de una habitación circular, muy bonita, decorada con una hilera de retratos de anteriores directores de Hogwarts de ambos sexos, todos los cuales estaban profundamente dormidos. El pecho se les inflaba y desinflaba al respirar. Cornelius Fudge se hallaba junto al escritorio de Dumbledore, con sus habituales sombrero hongo de color verde lima y capa a rayas. —¡Harry! —dijo Fudge jovialmente, adelantándose un poco—. ¿Cómo estás? —Bien —mintió Harry. —Precisamente estábamos hablando de la noche en que apareció el señor Crouch en los terrenos —explicó Fudge—. Fuiste tú quien se lo encontró, ¿verdad? —Sí —contestó Harry. Luego, pensando que no había razón para fingir que no había oído nada de lo dicho, añadió: Pero no vi a Madame Máxime por allí, y no le habría sido fácil ocultarse, ¿verdad? Con ojos risueños, Dumbledore le sonrió a espaldas de Fudge. —Sí, bien —dijo Fudge embarazado—. Estábamos a punto de bajar a dar un pequeño paseo, Harry. Si nos perdonas... Tal vez sería mejor que volvieras a clase. —Yo quería hablar con usted, profesor —se apresuró a decir Harry mirando a Dumbledore, quien le dirigió una mirada rápida e inquisitiva y diciéndole telepáticamente tuve una sueño. —Espérame aquí, Harry —le indicó—. Nuestro examen de los terrenos no se prolongará demasiado. Salieron en silencio y cerraron la puerta.

Al cabo de un minuto más o menos dejaron de oírse, procedentes del corredor de abajo, los secos golpes de la pata de palo de Moody. Harry miró a su alrededor.—Hola, _Fawkes_ —saludó. _Fawkes_ , el fénix del profesor Dumbledore, estaba posado en su percha de oro, al lado de la puerta. Era del tamaño de un cisne, con un magnifico plumaje dorado y escarlata. Lo saludó agitando en el aire su larga cola y mirándolo con ojos entornados y tiernos **Avía Lumia** estará de regreo pronto le pedi de favor que fuese con mis ancestros por algo, no debe tardar, .Fawkes agito denuevo su cola y entono una breve melodía dándole a entender a Harry que estaba bien. Harry se sentó en una silla delante del escritorio de Dumbledore. Durante varios minutos se quedó allí, contemplando a los antiguos directores del colegio, que resoplaban en sus retratos, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de oír y se pasaba distraídamente los dedos por la cicatriz: ya no le dolía. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo hallándose en el despacho de Dumbledore y sabiendo que no tardaría en hablar con él de su sueño. Harry miró la pared que había tras el escritorio: el Sombrero Seleccionador, remendado y andrajoso, descansaba sobre un estante. Junto a él había una urna de cristal que contenía una magnífica espada de plata con grandes rubíes incrustados en la empuñadura; Harry la reconoció como la espada que él mismo había sacado del Sombrero Seleccionador cuando se hallaba en segundo. Aquélla era la espada de Godric Gryffindor, el fundador del Colegio. La estaba contemplando, recordando cómo había llegado en su ayuda cuando lo daba todo por perdido, cuando vio que sobre la urna de cristal temblaba un punto de luz plateada. Buscó de dónde provenía aquella luz, y vio un brillante rayito que salía de un armario negro que había a su espalda, con la puerta entreabierta. Harry dudó, miró a _Fawkes_ y luego se levantó; atravesó el despacho y abrió la puerta del armario.

Había allí una vasija de piedra poco profunda, con runas de tallas muy diferentes a las de su pensadero y recordó lo que había dicho la Profesora Babbling. La luz plateada provenía del contenido de la vasija, que le hizo recordar cuando estreno la suya en el pasado cuando vieron un pensamiento de un enfermo que no recordava como se habia herido. La superficie se agitó como el agua bajo el viento, para luego separarse formando nubecillas que se arremolinaban. Daba la sensación de ser luz licuada, o viento solidificado: Harry lo tocó con la varita. La superficie de aquel pensamiento plateada comenzó a girar muy rápido. Harry se inclinó más, metiendo la cabeza en el armario. vio una enorme sala, una sala que él parecía observar desde una cúpula de cristal. Estaba apenas iluminada, y Harry pensó que incluso podía ser subterránea, porque no tenía ventanas, sólo antorchas sujetas en argollas como las que iluminaban los muros de Hogwarts. Bajando la cara de forma que la nariz le quedó a tres centímetros escasos de aquella sustancia cristalina, vio que delante de cada pared había varias filas de bancos, tanto más elevados cuanto más cercanos a la pared, en los que se encontraban sentados muchos brujos de ambos sexos. En el centro exacto de la sala había una silla vacía. Algo en ella le producía inquietud. En los brazos de la silla había unas cadenas, como si al ocupante de la silla se lo soliera atar a ella. ¿Dónde estaba aquel misterioso lugar? No parecía que perteneciera a Hogwarts: nunca había visto en el castillo una sala como aquélla. Además, la multitud que la ocupaba se hallaba compuesta exclusivamente de adultos, y Harry sabía que no había tantos profesores en Hogwarts. Parecían estar esperando algo, pensó, aunque no les veía más que los sombreros puntiagudos. Todos miraban en la misma dirección, sin hablar. Como la vasija era circular, y la sala que veía, cuadrada, Harry no distinguía lo que había en los cuatro rincones. Se inclinó un poco más, ladeando la cabeza para poder ver... La punta de la nariz tocó la extraña sustancia. El despacho de Dumbledore se sacudió terriblemente. Harry fue propulsado de cabeza a la sustancia de la vasija... Pero no dio de cabeza contra el suelo de piedra: se notó caer por entre algo negro y helado, como si un remolino oscuro lo succionara... Y, de repente, se hallaba sentado en uno de los últimos bancos de la sala que había dentro de la vasija, un banco más elevado que los otros. Miró hacia arriba esperando ver la cúpula de cristal a través de la que había estado mirando, pero no había otra cosa que piedra oscura y maciza. Respirando con dificultad, Harry observó a su alrededor. Harry medito ninguno de los magos y brujas de la sala (y eran al menos doscientos) lo podía mirar ya que el no estaba realmente en ese recuerdo. Ninguno de ellos parecía haberse dado cuenta de que un muchacho de catorce años acababa de caer del techo y se había sentado entre ellos. Harry se volvió hacia el mago que tenía a su lado, y se dio cuenta de quien era el pensamiento. Estaba sentado justo al lado de Albus Dumbledore. Se pregunto ¿Dónde estamos?. Como todos los demás, estaba vuelto hacia el rincón más alejado de la sala, en el que había una miró a Dumbledore desconcertado, luego a toda la multitud que observaba en silencio, y de nuevo a Dum bledore. Y entonces comprendió... Ya en otra ocasión se había encontrado en un lugar en el que nadie lo veía ni oía. En aquella oportunidad había caído, a través de la página de un diario encantado, en la memoria de otra persona. O el dia que entro en su pensadero había vuelto a ocurrir. Y eso, le pareció a Harry, despejaba cualquier duda. Dumbledore. Se encontraba dentro de la memoria de alguien, y aquél no era el Dumbledore actual. Sin embargo, tampoco podía hacer muchísimo tiempo de aquello, porque el Dumbledore sentado a su lado ya tenía el pelo plateado. Pero ¿qué lugar era aquél? ¿Qué era lo que aguardaban todos aquellos magos?. Observó con detenimiento. La sala, tal como había supuesto al observarla desde arriba, era seguramente subterránea: pensó que, de hecho, tenía más de mazmorra que de sala. La atmósfera del lugar era sórdida e había cuadros en las paredes, ni ningún otro tipo de decoración, sólo aquellas apretadas filas de bancos que se elevaban escalonadamente hacia las paredes, colocados para que todo el mundo tuviera una clara visión de la silla de las cadenas. Antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a una conclusión sobre el lugar en que se encontraba, oyó pasos.

Se abrió la puerta del rincón, y entraron tres personas... O, por lo menos, uno de ellos era una persona, porque los otros dos, que lo flanqueaban, eran dementores. Notó frío en las tripas. Los dementores, unas criaturas altas que ocultaban la cara bajo una capucha, se dirigieron muy lentamente hacia el centro de la sala, donde estaba la silla, agarrando cada uno, con sus manos de aspecto putrefacto, uno de los brazos del hombre. Éste parecía a punto de desmayarse, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: no estando más que en la memoria de alguien, los dementores no le podían causar ningún daño, pero recordaba demasiado bien lo que hacían. La multitud se echó un poco para atrás cuando los dementores colocaron al hombre en la silla con las cadenas para luego salir de la sala. La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Harry observó al hombre que habían conducido hasta la silla, y vio que se trataba de Karkarov. A diferencia de Dumbledore, Karkarov parecía mucho más joven: tenía negros el cabello y la perilla. No llevaba sus lustrosas pieles, sino una túnica delgada y raída. Temblaba. Ante los ojos de Harry, las cadenas de los brazos de la silla emitieron un destello dorado y solas se enroscaron como serpientes en torno a sus brazos, sujetándolo a la silla. —Igor Karkarov —dijo una voz seca que provenía de la izquierda de Harry.Éste se volvió y vio al señor Crouch de pie ante el banco que había a su lado. Crouch tenía el pelo oscuro, el rostro mucho menos arrugado, y parecía fuerte y enérgico—. Se lo ha traído a este lugar desde Azkaban para prestar declaración ante el Ministerio de Magia. Usted nos ha dado a entender que dispone de información importante para nosotros. Sujeto a la silla como estaba, Karkarov se enderezó cuanto pudo. —Así es, señor —dijo, y, aunque la voz le temblaba, Harry pudo percibir en ella el conocido deje empalagoso—. Quiero ser útil al Ministerio. Quiero ayudar. Sé... sé que el Ministerio está tratando de atrapar a los últimos partidarios del Señor Tenebroso. Mi deseo es ayudar en todo lo que pueda... Se escuchó un murmullo en los bancos. Algunos de los magos y brujas examinaban a Karkarov con interés, otros con declarado recelo. Harry oyó, muy claramente y procedente del otro lado de Dumbledore, una voz gruñona que le resultó conocida y que pronunció la palabra: —Escoria. Se inclinó hacia delante para ver quién estaba al otro lado de Dumbledore. Era _Ojoloco_ Moody, aunque con aspecto muy diferente. No tenía ningún ojo mágico, sino dos normales, ambos fijos en Karkarov y relucientes de rabia. —Crouch va a soltarlo —musitó Moody dirigiéndose a Dumbledore—. Ha llegado a un trato con él. Me ha costado seis meses encontrarlo, y Crouch va a dejarlo marchar con tal de que pronuncie suficientes nombres nuevos. Si por mí fuera, oiríamos su información y luego lo mandaríamos de vuelta con los dementores. Por su larga nariz aguileña, Dumbledore dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido en señal de desacuerdo.

—¡Ah!, se me olvidaba... No te gustan los dementores, ¿eh, Albus? —dijo Moody con sarcasmo. —No —reconoció Dumbledore con tranquilidad—, me temo que no. Hace tiempo que pienso que el Ministerio se ha equivocado al aliarse con semejantes criaturas. —Pero con escoria semejante... —replicó Moody en voz baja. —Dice usted, Karkarov, que tiene nombres que ofrecernos —dijo el señor Crouch—. Por favor, déjenos oírlos. —Tienen que comprender —se apresuró a decir Karkarov— que El-queno- debe-ser-nombrado actuaba siempre con el secretismo más riguroso... Prefería que nosotros... quiero decir, sus partidarios (y ahora lamento, muy profundamente, haberme contado entre ellos)... —No te enrolles —dijo Moody con desprecio. —... no supiéramos los nombres de todos nuestros compañeros. Él era el único que nos conocía a todos. —Muy inteligente por su parte, para evitar que gente como tú, Karkarov, pudiera delatarlos a todos —murmuró Moody. —Aun así, usted dice que dispone de algunos nombres que ofrecernos — observó el señor Crouch. —Sí... sí —contestó Karkarov entrecortadamente—. Y son nombres de partidarios importantes. Gente a la que vi con mis propios ojos cumpliendo sus órdenes. Ofrezco al Ministerio esta información como prueba de que renuncio a él plena y totalmente, y que me embarga un arrepentimiento tan profundo que a duras penas puedo... —¿Y esos nombres son...? —lo cortó el señor Crouch. Karkarov tomó aire. —Estaba Antonin Dolohov —declaró—. Lo... lo vi torturar a un sinfín de muggles y... y de gente que no era partidaria del Señor Tenebroso. —Y lo ayudaste a hacerlo —murmuró Moody. —Ya hemos atrapado a Dolohov —dijo Crouch—. Fue apresado poco después de usted.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Karkarov, abriendo los ojos—.Me... ¡me alegro de oírlo! Pero no daba esa impresión. Harry se dio cuenta de que la noticia era para él un duro golpe, porque significaba que uno de los nombres que tenía preparados carecía de utilidad. —¿Hay más? —preguntó Crouch con frialdad. —Bueno, sí... estaba Rosier —se apresuró a decir Karkarov—: Evan Rosier. —Rosier ha muerto —explicó Crouch—. Lo atraparon también poco después que a usted. Prefirió resistir antes que entregarse, y murió en la lucha. —Pero se llevó con él un trozo de mí —susurró Moody a la derecha de Harry. Lo miró de nuevo, y vio que le indicaba a Dumbledore el trozo que le faltaba en la nariz. —Se... ¡se lo tenía merecido! —exclamó Karkarov, con una genuina nota de pánico en la voz. Harry notó que empezaba a preocuparse por no poder dar al Ministerio ninguna información de utilidad. Los ojos de Karkarov se dirigieron a la puerta del rincón, tras la cual, sin duda, aguardaban los dementores. —¿Alguno más? —preguntó Crouch. —¡Sí! —dijo Karkarov—. ¡Estaba Travers, que ayudó a matar a los McKinnons! Mulciber... Su especialidad era la maldición _imperius_ , ¡y obligó a un sinfín de personas a hacer cosas horrendas! ¡Rookwood, que era espía y le pasó a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado mucha información desde el mismo Ministerio! Harry comprendió que, aquella vez, Karkarov había dado en el clavo. Hubo

murmullos entre la multitud. —¿Rookwood? —preguntó el señor Crouch, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza dirigido a una bruja sentada delante de él, que comenzó a escribir en un trozo de pergamino—. ¿Augustus Rookwood, del Departamento de Misterios? —El mismo —confirmó Karkarov—. Creo que disponía de una red de magos ubicados en posiciones privilegiadas, tanto dentro como fuera del Ministerio, para recoger información... —Pero a Travers y Mulciber ya los tenemos —dijo el señor Crouch—. Muy bien, Karkarov. Si eso es todo, se lo devolverá a Azkaban mientras decidimos...—¡No! —gritó Karkarov, desesperado—. ¡Espere, tengo más! A la luz de las antorchas, Harry pudo verlo sudar. Su blanca piel contrastaba claramente con el negro del cabello y la barba. —¡Snape! —gritó—. ¡Severus Snape! —Snape ha sido absuelto por esta Junta —replicó el señor Crouch con frialdad—. Albus Dumbledore ha respondido por él. Harry se volvió para mirar a _Ojoloco_ Moody. A espaldas de Dumbledore, su expresión era de escepticismo. —Muy bien, Karkarov —dijo Crouch fríamente—, ha sido de ayuda. Revisaré su caso. Mientras tanto volverá a Azkaban... La voz del señor Crouch se apagó, y Harry miró a su alrededor. La mazmorra se disolvía como si fuera de humo, todo se desvanecía; sólo podía ver su propio cuerpo: todo lo demás era una oscuridad envolvente.

Y entonces volvió la mazmorra. Estaba sentado en un asiento distinto: de nuevo en el banco superior, pero esta vez a la izquierda del señor Crouch. Harry observó a su alrededor. El y Dumbledore seguían sentados al lado del señor Crouch, pero elambiente no podía ser más distinto. El silencio era total, roto solamente por los secos sollozos de una bruja menuda y frágil que se hallaba al lado del señor Crouch. Con manos temblorosas, se apretaba un pañuelo contra la boca. Harry miró a Crouch y lo vio más demacrado y pálido que nunca. En la sien se apreciaban las contracciones de un nervio. —Tráiganlos —ordenó, y su voz retumbó en la silenciosa mazmorra. La puerta del rincón volvió a abrirse. Aquella vez entraron seis Dementores flanqueando a un grupo de cuatro personas. Harry vio que todo el mundo se volvía a mirar al señor Crouch. Algunos cuchicheaban. Los dementores colocaron al grupo en cuatro sillas con cadenas que habían puesto en el centro de la mazmorra. Había un hombre robusto que miró a Crouch inexpresivamente; otro hombre más delgado y de aspecto nervioso, cuyos ojos recorrían la multitud; una mujer con cabello negro, brillante y espeso, y párpados caídos, que se sentó en la silla de cadenas como si fuera un trono, y un muchacho de unos veinte años que parecía petrificado: estaba temblando, y el pelo color de paja le caía sobre la cara de piel blanca como la leche y pecosa. La bruja menuda sentada al lado de Crouch comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia delante en su asiento, lloriqueando sobre el pañuelo. Crouch se levantó. Miró a los cuatro que tenía ante él con expresión de odio. —Se los ha traído ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica —dijo pronunciando con claridad— para que podamos juzgarlos por crímenes tan atroces... —Padre —suplicó el muchacho del pelo color paja—. que raramente este juzgado ha oído otros semejantes —siguió Crouch, hablando más alto para ahogar la voz de su hijo—. Hemos oído las pruebas presentadas contra ustedes. Los cuatro están acusados de haber capturado a un auror, Frank Longbottom, y haberlo sometido a la maldición _cruciatus_ por creerlo en conocimiento del paradero actual de su jefe exiliado, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... —¡Yo no, padre! —gritó el muchacho encadenado—. lo juro. ¡No vuelvas a enviarme con los dementores...! —Se los acusa también —continuó el señor Crouch— de haber usado la maldición _cruciatus_ contra la mujer de Frank Longbottom cuando él no les proporcionó la información. Planearon restaurar en el poder a El-que-no-debeser-nombrado, y volver a la vida de violencia que presumiblemente llevaron ustedes mientras él fue poderoso. Ahora pido al jurado... —¡Madre! —gritó el muchacho, y la bruja menuda que estaba junto a Crouch sollozó con más fuerza—. ¡No lo dejes, madre! ¡Yo no lo hice, yo no fui! —Pido a los miembros del jurado —prosiguió el señor Crouch— que levanten las manos si creen, como yo, que estos crímenes merecen la cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Todos a la vez, los magos y brujas del lado de la derecha, levantaron las manos. La multitud de la parte superior prorrumpió en aplausos, con el entusiasmo plasmado en la cara. El muchacho gritó con desesperación: —¡No, madre, no! ¡Yo no lo hice, no lo hice, no sabía! ¡No me envíes allí, no lo dejes! Los dementores volvieron a entrar en la sala. Los tres compañeros del muchacho se levantaron con serenidad de las sillas. La mujer de los párpados caídos miró a Crouch y vociferó: —¡El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, Crouch! ¡Echadnos a Azkaban: podemos esperar! ¡Se alzará de nuevo y vendrá a buscarnos, nos recompensará más que a ningún otro de sus partidarios! ¡Sólo nosotros le hemos sido fieles! ¡Sólo nosotros hemos tratado de encontrarlo! El muchacho, en cambio, se debatía contra los dementores, aun cuando Harry notó que el frío poder absorbente de éstos empezaba a afectarlo. La multitud los insultaba, algunos puestos en pie, mientras la mujer salía de la sala con decisión y el muchacho seguía luchando. —¡Soy tu hijo! —le gritó al señor Crouch—. —¡Tú no eres hijo mío! —chilló el señor Crouch, con los ojos repentinamente desorbitados—. ¡Yo no tengo ningún hijo! La bruja menuda que estaba a su lado lanzó un gemido ahogado y se desplomó en el asiento. Se había desmayado. Crouch no parecía haberse dado cuenta. —¡Lleváoslos! —ordenó Crouch a los dementores, salpicando saliva—.¡Lleváoslos, y que se pudran allí!

Creo, Harry, que ya es hora de volver a mi despacho —le dijo alguien al oído. Se sobresaltó. Miró a un lado y luego al otro. Había un Albus Dumbledore sentado a su derecha, que observaba cómo se llevaban los dementores al hijo de Crouch, y otro Albus Dumbledore a su izquierda, mirándolo a él. —Vamos —le dijo el Dumbledore de la izquierda, agarrándolo del codo. Harry notó que se elevaba en el aire; la mazmorra se desvaneció. Por un instante la oscuridad fue total, y luego sintió como si diera una voltereta a cámara lenta y se posara de pronto sobre sus pies en lo que parecía la luz

cegadora del soleado despacho de Dumbledore. ElLpensaderp brillaba en el armario, delante de él, y a su lado se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. —Profesor —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada—, sé que no debería... Yo no pretendía... La puerta del armario estaba algo abierta y... —Lo comprendo perfectamente —lo tranquilizó Dum bledore. Levantó la vasija, la llevó a su escritorio, la puso sobre la superficie pulida y se sentó en la silla detrás de la mesa. Con una seña, le indicó a Harry que tomara asiento enfrente de él. Harry lo hizo, sin dejar de mirar el pensadero. El contenido había vuelto a su estado original, blanco plateado, y se arremolinaba y agitaba bajo su atenta mirada. —¿Qué es esa sala? ¿Esos pensamientos son de Usted? ¿preguntó con voz temblorosa. —¿Esa es la sala de Juicios que se ubica en el ministerio? Y si son de tu servidor esos recuerdos y como tu cuando entras en tu baul y usas e _pensadero_ — que tienes explicó Dumbledore—. A veces me parece, y estoy seguro de que tú también conoces esa sensación, que tengo demasiados pensamientos y recuerdos metidos en el cerebro. —Eh... —dijo Harry, que en realidad no podía decir que hubiera sentido nunca nada parecido. —En esas ocasiones —siguió Dumbledore, señalando la vasija de piedra— uso el pensadero: no hay más que abrir el grifo de los pensamientos que sobran, verterlos en la vasija y examinarlos a placer. Es más fácil descubrir las pautas y las conexiones cuando están así, ¿me entiendes? —¿Quiere decir que esos pensamientos fueron hechos reales? —preguntó Harry, observando la sustancia blanca que giraba en la vasija. —Eso es —asintió Dumbledore—. Déjame que te lo muestre. Dumbledore sacó la varita de la túnica y apoyó la punta en el canoso pelo de su sien. Al separar la varita, el pelo parecía haberse pegado a la punta, pero luego Harry se dio cuenta de que era una hebra brillante de la misma extraña sustancia plateada que había en el pensadero. Dumbledore añadió a la vasija aquel nuevo pensamiento, y Harry, anonadado, vio su propia cara en la superficie de la vasija Dumbledore colocó sus largas manos a cada lado del pensadero y lo movió de forma parecida a un buscador de oro que buscara pepitas... y Harry vio que su cara se transmutaba paulatinamente en la de Snape, que abría la boca y se dirigía al techo con una voz que resonaba ligeramente: —Está volviendo... y la de Karkarov también... mas intensa y más clara que nunca... —Una conexión que yo podría haber hecho sin ayuda —dijo Dumbledore suspirando—, pero no importa. —Miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna a Harry, que a su vez miraba con la boca abierta cómo Snape seguía moviéndose en la superficie de la vasija—. Estaba utilizando el pensadero cuando llegó el señor Fudge a nuestra cita, y lo guardé apresuradamente. Supongo que no dejé bien cerrado el armario. Es lógico que atrajera tu atención.

Lo siento —murmuró Harry. Dumbledore movió la cabeza a los lados. —La curiosidad no es pecado —replicó— Pero tenemos que ser cautos con ella, claro... Frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente, tocó con la punta de la varita los pensamientos que había en la vasija. Al instante surgió una chica rolliza y enfurruñada de unos dieciséis años, que empezó a girar despacio, con los pies en la vasija. No vio ni a Harry ni al profesor Dumbledore. Al hablar, su voz resonaba como la de Snape, como si llegara de las profundidades de la vasija de piedra: —Me echó un maleficio, profesor Dumbledore, y sólo le estaba tomando un poco el pelo, señor. Sólo le dije que lo había visto el jueves besándose con Florence detrás de los invernaderos... —Pero ¿por qué, Bertha? —dijo con tristeza Dumbledore, mirando a la chica que seguía dando vueltas, en aquel momento en silencio—. Para empezar, ¿por qué tenías que seguirlo? —¿Bertha? —susurró Harry, mirándola—. ¿Ésa es... ésa era Bertha Jorkins? —Sí —contestó Dumbledore, volviendo a tocar con la varita los pensamientos de la vasija; Bertha se hundió nuevamente en ellos, y la sustancia recuperó su aspecto opaco y plateado—. Era Bertha en el colegio, tal como la recuerdo. La luz plateada del pensadero iluminaba el rostro de Dumbledore, y a Harry le sorprendió de repente ver lo viejo que parecía. Sabía, naturalmente, que Dumbledore estaba entrado en años, pero nunca pensaba en él como un viejo. —Bueno, Harry —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—, antes de que te perdieras entre mis pensamientos, querías decirme algo.

Si. Profesor... yo estaba en clase de Runas y como sabe he estado trabajando en los ratos libres en un programa de hechizos de ataque, defensa, bloqueo y repulcion para la tercera prueba con mis amigos Ron y Hermione, y cuando entramos me empezó a doler la cabeza por lo que abri una ventana y... eh... me dormí. Dudó, preguntándose si iba a recibir una regañina, pero Dumbledore sólo dijo: —Lo puedo entender. Prosigue. —Bueno, y soñé. Un sueño sobre lord Voldemort. Estaba torturando a Colagusano... ya sabe usted...—Sí, lo conozco —dijo Dumbledore enseguida—. Continúa. —A Voldemort le llegó una carta por medio de una lechuza. Dijo algo como que el error garrafal de Colagusano había quedado reparado. Dijo que había muerto alguien. Y luego dijo que Colagusano no tendría que servir de alimento a la serpiente (había una serpiente al lado del sillón). Dijo... dijo que, en vez de a El, la serpiente podría comerme a mí. Luego utilizó contra Colagusano la maldición _cruciatus_... y la cicatriz empezó a dolerme. Me desperté porque el dolor era muy fuerte. Dumbledore simplemente lo miró. —Eh... eso es todo —concluyó Harry. —Ya veo —respondió Dumbledore en voz baja—. Ya veo. ¿Te había vuelto a doler la cicatriz este curso alguna vez, aparte de cuando lo hizo en verano? —No, no me... ¿Cómo sabe usted que me desperté este verano con el dolor de la cicatriz? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido. —Tú no eres el único que se cartea con Sirius —explicó Dumbledore—. Yo también he estado en contacto con él desde que regreso el año pasado de Albania donde buscamos a Bertha, que por lo que me acabas de decir entiendo ahora que pudo haberle pasado, por cierto Harry yo mande a tu padrino para haya y luego cuando el me escribió explicándome lo de tu carta yo le pedi que regresara a Hogwarts. Fui yo quien le sugirió que tomara las casita y que hay se quedara pidiéndole que viese que el hipogrifo no fuese a ser visto y le mande algunos amigos los cuales me han estando ayudando con lo que tu nos has dicho. Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a pasear por detrás del escritorio. De vez en cuando se ponía en la sien la punta de la varita, se sacaba otro pensamiento brillante y plateado, y lo echaba al pensadero. Dentro de éste, los pensamientos empezaron a girar tan rápido que Harry no podía distinguir nada: no era más que un borrón de colores. —Profesor... —lo llamó después de un par de minutos. Dumbledore dejó de pasear y miró a Harry. —Disculpa —dijo, y volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio. —¿Sabe por qué me duele la cicatriz? Dumbledore lo observó en silencio durante un momento antes de responder.

Tengo una teoría, nada más... Me da la impresión de que te duele la cicatriz tanto cuando Voldemort está cerca de ti como cuando a él lo acomete un acceso de odio especialmente intenso. —Pero... ¿por qué? —Porque tú y él estáis conectados por una maldición malograda —explicó Dumbledore—. Eso no es una cicatriz ordinaria. —¿Y piensa que ese sueño... sucedió de verdad? —Es posible —admitió Dumbledore—. Diría que probable. ¿Viste a Voldemort, Harry? —No. Sólo la parte de atrás del asiento. Pero... no habría nada que ver, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que... no tiene cuerpo, ¿o sí? Pero... pero entonces, ¿cómo pudo sujetar la varita? —dijo Harry pensativamente. —Buena pregunta —murmuró Dumbledore—. Buena pregunta... Ni Harry ni Dumbledore hablaron durante un rato. Dumbledore tenía la vista fija en el otro lado del despacho, y de vez en cuando se ponía la punta de la varita en la sien y añadía otro pensamiento brillante y plateado a la sustancia en continuo movimiento del pensadero. —Profesor —dijo Harry al fin—, ¿cree que está cobrando fuerzas? —¿Voldemort? —Dumbledore miró a Harry por encima del pensadero. Era la misma mirada característica y penetrante que le había dirigido en otras ocasiones, y a Harry siempre le daba la impresión de que el director veía a través de él, de una manera en que ni siquiera podía hacerlo el ojo mágico de Moody—. Una vez más, Harry, me temo que sólo puedo hacer suposiciones. Dumbledore volvió a suspirar, y de pronto pareció más viejo y más débil que nunca. —Los años del ascenso de Voldemort estuvieron salpicados de desapariciones —explicó—. Ahora Bertha Jorkins ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro en el lugar en que Voldemort fue localizado por última vez. El señor Crouch también ha desaparecido... en estos mismos terrenos. Y ha habido una tercera desaparición, que el Ministerio, lamento tener que decirlo, no considera de importancia porque es la de un muggle. Se llama Frank Bryce; vivía en la aldea donde se crió el padre de Voldemort, y no se lo ha visto desde finales de agosto. Como ves, leo los periódicos muggles, cosa que no hacen mis amigos del Ministerio. —Dumbledore miró a Harry muy serio—. Creo que estas desapariciones están relacionadas, pero el ministro no está de acuerdo conmigo, como tal vez notaras cuando esperabas a la puerta. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y Dumbledore, de vez en cuando, se sacaba de la cabeza un pensamiento. Harry pero sintió la necesidad de decirle Profesor mi Abuela dice que la sicatriz es la conexión entre El y Yo que si el se acerca yo lo percivo o si piensa en mi con ira también lo siento pero que el no lo siente igual porque no me considera digno como rival, pero que este año empezara a tomarme mas enserio, Dumbledor se le quedo mirando de nuevo y tomo su varita y se puso a sacar varios recuerdos quedándose otra ves en silencio ambos Harry pensó que quizá debía marcharse,pero la curiosidad lo retuvo en la silla. —Profesor... —repitió. —¿Sí, Harry? —Eh... ¿puedo preguntarle por... esos juicios que presencié en el pensadero? —Puedes —contestó Dumbledore apesadumbrado—. Asistí a muchos juicios, pero algunos regresan a mi memoria con más claridad que otros... especialmente ahora... —¿Recuerda... recuerda el juicio en que me encontró?, ¿el del hijo de Crouch? Bien... ¿se referían a los padres de Neville? Dumbledore dirigió a Harry una mirada penetrante. —¿No te han contado nunca Neville por qué lo ha criado su abuela? — inquirió el director. No profesor mis Ancestros solo me dieron la Posion y me enseñaron a prepararla la cual hice con el profesor Snape y mi Madre adoptiva se las dio y el año pasado cuando regresamos del colegio Neville los pudo ver y se que están escondicos en casa de su abuela por ordenes de Usted pero es todo lo que se, preguntándose por qué nunca había hablado con Neville del tema en los casi cuatro años que hacía que se conocían. —Sí, se referían a los padres de Neville —admitió Dumbledore—. Su padre, Frank, era un auror, igual que el profesor Moody. Él y su mujer fueron torturados para sacarles información sobre el paradero de Voldemort después de que éste perdió su poder, tal como oíste. —Entonces, ¿por eso están fingiendo que siguen en el hospital o muertos? —preguntó Harry en voz baja. Se supone para todo el mundo que: Se encuentran los dos en el Hospital fuera de Londres de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Cren que Neville va a visitarlos, con su abuela, durante las vacaciones. Ellos y tu padrino están resguardados para el caso que Tom retome fuerza y se quiera hacer del poder de nuevo.

Harry se quedó callado una vez más, observando el movimiento de la sustancia del pensadero. Había otras dos preguntas que rabiaba por hacer, pero atañían a la culpabilidad de personas que estaban vivas. —Eh —dijo—, el señor Bagman... —Nadie lo ha vuelto a acusar de ninguna actividad tenebrosa —contestó Dumbledore con su voz impasible. —Bien —dijo Harry apresuradamente, volviendo a observar el contenido del pensadero, que giraba más despacio porque Dumbledore había dejado de añadir pensamientos—. Y... eh ... Pero el pensadero parecía estar haciendo la pregunta por él. El rostro de Snape volvía a flotar en la superficie. Dumbledore lo miró, y luego levantó la vista hacia Harry. —Tampoco al profesor Snape —respondió. Harry miró los ojos de color azul claro de Dumbledore, y lo que realmente quería saber le salió de la boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo: —¿Qué le hizo pensar que Snape había dejado de apoyar a Voldemort, profesor? Dumbledore aguantó durante unos segundos la mirada de Harry, y luego dijo: —Eso, Harry, es un asunto entre el profesor Snape y yo.

Harry comprendió que la entrevista había concluido. Dumbledore no parecía enfadado, pero el tono terminante de su voz daba a entender que era el momento de irse. Se levantó, y lo mismo hizo Dumbledore.

—Harry —No pudo contenerse y le dijo al Dierector, ha de saber que mis ancestros y mi Madre Real me informaron cual es la causa por la que usted creyo en el y lo que el guarda en su corazón y como se los prometi a ellos lo hago ahora con Usted por mi el jamás sabra que yo lo se, aunque el hay veces que se pasa en su manera de ser yo lo estimo y lo respeto creo que es un hombre de Gran valia y seguire resguardando su imagen, aunque le confieso que hay ocaciones que me dan ganas de abofetear a Ron por los comentarios que hace en su contra. Te agradesco tu sinceridad y lo que piensas del profesor Snape pero tampoco se lo dire de acuerdo. —Sí, profesor —respondió, volviéndose para salir. —Y... Harry miró atrás. Dumbledore estaba sobre el pensadero, con la cara iluminada desde abajo por la luz plateada, y parecía más viejo que nunca. Miró por un momento a Harry, y le dijo: —Buena suerte en la tercera prueba.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

 **LA TERCERA PRUEBA**

—¿También Dumbledore cree que Quien-tú-sabes está recuperando fuerzas? —murmuró Ron. Harry ya había hecho partícipes a Ron y Hermione de todo cuanto había visto en el pensadero y de casi todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho y mostrado después. Y, naturalmente, también había hecho partícipe a Sirius, a quien había enviado una lechuza en cuanto salió del despacho de Dumbledore. Aquella noche los tres volvieron a quedarse hasta tarde hablando de todas esas cosas en la sala común, hasta que a Harry empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza y comprendió a qué se refería Dumbledore cuando le había dicho que tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que resultaba un alivio sacarlos. Ron miraba la chimenea. A Harry le pareció que su amigo temblaba un poco, aunque la noche era cálida. —¿Y confía en Snape? —preguntó Ron—. ¿De verdad confía en Snape, aunque sabe que fue un mortífago? —Sí —respondió Harry. y nosotros también debemos confiar en El, deacuerdo Ron Hermione llevaba diez minutos sin hablar. Estaba sentada con la frente apoyada en las manos y mirando al suelo. A Harry se le ocurrió que también a ella le hubiera sido útil un pensadero. —Rita Skeeter —murmuró al final. —¿Cómo puedes preocuparte ahora por ella? —exclamó Ron, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. —No me preocupo por ella —dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar al suelo—. Sólo estoy pensando... ¿Recordáis lo que me dijo en Las Tres Escobas? «Yo sé cosas sobre Ludo Bagman que te pondrían los pelos de punta...» Supongo que se refería a eso. Ella hizo la crónica del juicio, sabía que les había pasado información a los mortífagos. Y Winky también lo sabía, ¿os acordáis? «¡El señor Bagman es un mago malo!» Seguro que el señor Crouch se puso furioso cuando lo dejaron en libertad y lo comentó en su casa. —Ya, pero Bagman no pasó la información a sabiendas, ¿o sí? Hermione se encogió de hombros. —¿Y Fudge cree que Madame Máxime atacó a Crouch? —preguntó Ron, volviéndose hacia Harry. —Sí —repuso Harry—, pero sólo porque Crouch desapareció junto al carruaje de Beauxbatons. —Nosotros nunca sospechamos de ella —comentó Ron pensativo—. Tiene sangre de gigante, y no quiere admitirlo... —Claro que no quiere admitirlo —dijo Hermione bruscamente, levantando la mirada—. Mira lo que le pasó a Hagrid cuando Rita se enteró de lo de su madre. Mira a Fudge, llegando a rápidas conclusiones sobre ella, sólo porque es semigigante. ¿Para qué iba a querer que lo supieran?, ¿para hacerse víctima de ese tipo de prejuicios? En su lugar, sabiendo lo que me esperaba

por decir la verdad, también yo diría que tengo el esqueleto grande. —De pronto Hermione miró el reloj y exclamó asustada—: ¡No hemos practicado nada! ¡Tendríamos que haber preparado el embrujo obstaculizador! ¡Mañana tendremos que ponernos a ello muy en serio! Vamos, Harry, tienes que dormir. Harry y Ron subieron despacio al dormitorio. Al ponerse el pijama, Harry miró la cama de Neville. Fiel a la palabra que le había dado a Dumbledore, no había contado a Ron ni a Hermione nada sobre los padres de Neville. Mientras se quitaba las gafas y se metía en la cama adoselada, se imaginó cómo sería tener unos padres aún vivos pero incapaces de reconocer a su hijo. A menudo él inspiraba conmiseración por ser huérfano, pero mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de Neville pensó que éste se la merecía más. Allí acostado, a oscuras, Harry sintió un acceso de ira y odio contra los que habían torturado al señor y la señora Longbottom. Recordó los insultos de la multitud mientras el hijo de Crouch y sus compañeros eran retirados de la sala por los dementores... y comprendió cómo se sentía la gente. Luego recordó las súplicas del muchacho y su cara blanca como la leche, y con un estremecimiento pensó que había muerto un año más tarde... Era Voldemort, se dijo Harry mirando en la oscuridad el dosel de su cama,

todo era culpa de Voldemort: él había roto aquellas familias y arruinado todas aquellas vidas... Ron y Hermione tenían que estudiar para los exámenes, que terminarían el día

de la tercera prueba, pero gastaban la mayor parte de sus energías en ayudar a Harry a prepararse. —No te preocupes por nosotros —le dijo Hermione, cuando Harry se lo

hizo ver y les aseguró que no le importaba entrenarse él solo por un rato—. Al menos tendremos sobresaliente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: en clase nunca habríamos aprendido tantos maleficios. —Es un buen entrenamiento para cuando seamos aurores —comentó Ron entusiasmado, utilizando el embrujo obstaculizador contra una avispa que acababa de entrar en el aula, que quedó paralizada en pleno vuelo. Al empezar junio, volvieron la excitación y el nerviosismo al castillo. Todos esperaban con impaciencia la tercera prueba, que tendría lugar una semana antes de fin de curso. Harry aprovechaba cualquier momento para practicar los maleficios, y se sentía más confiado ante aquella prueba que ante las anteriores. Aunque indudablemente sería difícil y peligrosa, Moody tenía razón: él ya se las había apañado en ocasiones anteriores con engendros monstruosos y barreras encantadas, y por lo menos aquella vez lo sabía de antemano y tenía posibilidades de prepararse para lo que le esperaba. Harta de pillarlos por todas partes, la profesora McGonagall había dado permiso a Harry para usar el aula vacía de Transformaciones durante la hora de comer. No tardó en dominar el embrujo obstaculizador, un conjuro que servía para detener a los atacantes; la maldición reductora, que le permitiría apartar de su camino objetos sólidos, y el encantamiento brújula, un útil descubrimiento de Hermione que haría que la varita señalara justo hacia el norte y, por lo tanto, le permitiría comprobar si iba en la dirección correcta hacia el centro del laberinto. el encantamiento escudo. Se suponía que creaba alrededor del que lo conjuraba un muro temporal e invisible capaz de desviar maldiciones no muy potentes, pero Hermione logró romperlo con un embrujo piernas de gelatina bien lanzado. Harry anduvo tambaleándose durante diez minutos por el aula antes de que ella diera con el contramaleficio. —Pero si lo estás haciendo estupendamente —lo animó Hermione, comprobando la lista y tachando los encantamientos que ya tenían bien aprendidos—. Algunos de éstos te pueden ir muy bien. Harry le dijo a Hermione sabes voy a usar también otros hechisos y maldiciones que he aprendido en el pasado, te voy a decir algunos; Cave Inimicum lanzame otra ves el hechizo de piernas de gelatina y yo me voy a defender con este Hermione preparo su varita y lanzo el hechizo Harry con un movimiento de su mano y sin pronunciar palabra repelió el ataque que golpeo la pared del salón provocándose un boquete del tamaño de una sandia, Hermione le dijo a Harry porque no me habías dicho que podias hacer eso, Harry le comento mira hay muchos mas como este pero todavía no deben saber que los hago, tu siempre me estas ayudando y jamás has dudado de mi por eso te lo cuento, de acuerdo con mis ancestros se acerca el dia en que os pueda explicar mas cosas, de acuerdo nada mas te pido que no lo comentes.

—Venid a ver esto —dijo Ron desde la ventana. Estaba observando los terrenos del colegio—. ¿Qué estará haciendo Malfoy? Fueron a ver. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban abajo, a la sombra de un árbol. Los dos últimos sonreían de satisfacción, al parecer vigilando algo, mientras Malfoy hablaba cubriéndose la boca con la mano. —Parece como si estuviera usando un _walkie-talkie_ —comentó Harry intrigado. —Es imposible —repuso Hermione—. Os lo he dicho: ese tipo de aparatos no funcionan en Hogwarts. Vamos, Harry —añadió enérgicamente, dejando la ventana y volviendo al centro del aula—, repitamos el encantamiento escudo. Por aquellos días, Sirius les enviaba lechuzas a diario. Al igual que Hermione, parecía que su interés primordial era ayudar a que Harry pasara la tercera prueba, antes de preocuparse por otros asuntos. En cada carta le recordaba que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, ni era asunto suyo, ni podía hacer nada al respecto. _Si Voldemort está realmente recobrando fuerzas_ —escribía—, _lo primero para mí es tu seguridad. No te puede ponerlas manos encima mientras estés bajo la protección de Dumbledore; pero, aun así, es mejor no arriesgarse: entrénate para el laberinto, y luego ya nos ocuparemos de otros asuntos._ Harry fue poniéndose más nervioso conforme se acercaba el 24 de junio, pero no tanto como ante las dos pruebas anteriores: por un lado, tenía la confianza de que, esta vez, había hecho cuanto estaba en su mano para

prepararse para la prueba; por otro, aquél era el último tramo, y, lo hiciera bien o mal, el Torneo iba a finalizar, lo que sería un gran alivio.

El desayuno fue muy bullicioso en la mesa de Fenix y Hufflepuff los alumnos de ambas casas debatían quien ganaría esa prueba si Diggory por ser de mayor edad y estudios o Harry por sus actuaciones en las dos anteriores, la mañana de la tercera prueba. Las lechuzas llevaron a Harry una tarjeta de Sirius para desearle buena suerte. No era más que un trozo de pergamino doblado con la huella de una pata de perro, pero Harry la agradeció de todas maneras, también llego una lechuza que no se había visto en el comedor nunca y esta bajo directo a Harry alzando su pata para que este le desprendiera el sobre, encuanto lo hizo subió en círculos y salió por la ventanas, Harry la reconoció de inmediato diciéndole a sus amigos es de mis antepasados y en ella le decían que usase el anillo que le habían regalado para antes de la prueba y que estarían en contacto con el durante toda la prueba, y que Su abuela le mandaba decir que no se preocupara por la prueba, que recordase todos los maleficios que había aprendido en sus viajes que estos los requeriría después de la pruba que tuviese valor . esto dejo sorprendidos a todos tanto Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville como al propio Harry, siendo Luna la que con su prudencia le dijo eso es una profesia Harry cuando acabe la prueba tendras que usar varias de tus habilidades para defenderte te vere después del final.

Llegó una lechuza para Hermione llevándole su acostumbrado ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Lo desplegó, miró la primera página y escupió sin querer el zumo de calabaza que tenía en la boca. —¿Qué...? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron y los demas, mirándola. —Nada —se apresuró a contestar ella, intentando retirar el periódico de la vista. Pero Ron como siempre imprudente lo cogió. Miró el titular, y dijo: —No puede ser. Hoy no. Esa vieja rata... —¿Qué? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Otra vez Rita Skeeter? —No —dijo Ron, e, igual que había hecho Hermione, intentó retirar el periódico. —Es sobre mí, ¿verdad? —No —contestó Ron, en un tono nada convincente. Pero, antes de que Harry pudiera pedirles el periódico, Draco Malfoy gritó desde la mesa de Slytherin: —¡Eh, Potter! ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a poner furioso con nosotros? También Malfoy tenía en la mano un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. A lo largo de la mesa, los de Slytherin se reían y se volvían en las sillas para ver cómo reaccionaba Harry. —Déjame verlo —le dijo Harry a Ron—. Dámelo. A regañadientes, Ron le entregó el periódico. Harry le dio la vuelta y vio su propia fotografía bajo un titular muy destacado: **HARRY POTTER, «TRASTORNADO Y PELIGROSO»** El muchacho que derrotó a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es inestable y probablemente peligroso, escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra corresponsal especial. Recientemente han salido a la luz evidencias alarmantes del extraño comportamiento de Harry Potter que arrojan dudas sobre su idoneidad para competir en algo que exige tanto de sus participantes como el Torneo de los tres magos, e incluso para estudiar en Hogwarts. Potter, como revela en exclusiva _El Profeta_ , pierde el conocimiento con frecuencia en las clases, y a menudo se le oye quejarse de que le duele la cicatriz que tiene en la frente, vestigio de la maldición con la que Quien-ustedes-saben intentó matarlo. El pasado lunes, en medio de una clase de Runas Antiguas, nuestra corresponsal de _El Profeta_ presenció que Potter salía de la clase como un huracán, gritando que la cicatriz le dolía tanto que no podía seguir estudiando. Es posible (nos dicen los máximos expertos del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas) que la mente de Potter quedara afectada por el ataque infligido por Quien-ustedes-saben, y que la insistencia en que la cicatriz le sigue doliendo sea expresión de una alteración arraigada en lo más profundo del cerebro. «Podría incluso estar fingiendo —ha dicho un especialista—. Podría tratarse de una manera de reclamar atención.» Pero _El Profeta_ ha descubierto hechos preocupantes relativos a Harry Potter que el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, ha ocultado cuidadosamente a la opinión pública del mundo mágico. «Potter habla la lengua pársel —nos revela Draco Malfoy, un alumno de cuarto curso de Hogwarts—. Hace dos años hubo un montón de ataques contra alumnos, y casi todo el mundo pensaba que Potter era el culpable después de haberlo visto perder los estribos en el club de duelo y arrojarle una serpiente a otro compañero. Pero lo taparon todo. También ha hecho amistad con hombres lobo y con gigantes. En nuestra opinión, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir un poco de poder.» La lengua pársel, con la que se comunican las serpientes, se considera desde hace mucho tiempo un arte oscura. De hecho, el hablante de pársel más famoso de nuestros tiempos no es otro que el mismísimo Quien-ustedes-saben. Un miembro de la Liga para la Defensa contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, que no desea que su nombre aparezca aquí, asegura que consideraría a cualquier mago capaz de hablar en pársel «sospechoso a priori: personalmente, no me fiaría de nadie que hablara con las serpientes, ya que éstas sonfrecuentemente utilizadas en los peores tipos de magia tenebrosa y están tradicionalmente relacionadas con los malhechores». De forma semejante, añadió: «Cualquiera que busque la compañía de engendros tales como gigantes y hombres lobo parece revelar una atracción por la violencia.»

Albus Dumbledore debería tal vez considerar si es adecuado que un muchacho como éste compita en el Torneo de los tres magos. Hay quien teme que Potter pueda recurrir a las artes oscuras en su afán por ganar el Torneo, cuya tercera prueba tendrá lugar esta noche. —Ya no me tiene tanto cariño, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry sin darle importancia y doblando el periódico. En la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se reían de él, atornillándose el dedo en la sien, poniendo grotescas caras de loco y moviendo la lengua como las serpientes. —¿Cómo ha sabido que te dolió la cicatriz en clase de Runas? — preguntó Ron—;. Ella no podía encontrarse allí, y es imposible que pudiera oír... —La ventana estaba abierta. La abrí para poder respirar. —¡Estabas en lo alto de la torre norte! —objetó Hermione—. ¡Tu voz no pudo llegar hasta abajo! —Bueno, eres tú la que se supone que está investigando métodos mágicos de escucha —dijo Harry—. ¡Dinos tú cómo lo hace! —Es lo que intento averiguar —admitió Hermione—. Pero... pero... De repente, la cara de Hermione adquirió una expresión extraña y absorta. Levantó una mano lentamente y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. —¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. —Sí —musitó Hermione. Volvió a pasarse los dedos por el cabello y luego se llevó la mano a la boca, como si hablara por un _walkie-talkie_ invisible. Harry y Ron se miraron sincomprender. —Se me acaba de ocurrir algo —explicó Hermione, mirando al vacío—. Creo que sé... porque entonces nadie se daría cuenta... ni siquiera Moody... y ella podría haber llegado al alféizar de la ventana... Pero no puede hacerlo... lo tiene tajantemente prohibido... ¡Creo que la he pillado! Necesito ir dos segundos a la biblioteca... ¡Sólo para asegurarme! Diciendo esto, Hermione cogió la mochila y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

¡Eh! —la llamó Ron—. ¡Tenemos el examen de Historia de la Magia dentro de diez minutos! Vaya —dijo, volviéndose hacia Harry—, tiene que odiar mucho a esa Skeeter para arriesgarse a llegar tarde al examen. ¿Qué vas a hacer en clase de Binns, leer otra vez? Como estaba exento de los exámenes de fin de curso por ser campeón de Hogwarts, en todos los que había habido hasta el momento Harry se había sentado al final del aula y había estudiado nuevos maleficios para la tercera prueba. —Supongo —contestó Harry. Pero, justo entonces, la profesora McGonagall llegó hacia él bordeando la mesa de Fenix. —Potter, después de desayunar los campeones tenéis que ir a la sala de al lado —dijo. —¡Pero la prueba no es hasta la noche! —exclamó Harry, manchándose de huevo revuelto la pechera y temiendo haberse confundido de hora. —Ya lo sé, Potter. Las familias de los campeones están invitadas a la última mirándola con la boca abierta. —No esperará que vengan los Dursley, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Ron, desconcertado. —Ni idea —dijo Ron—. Será mejor que me dé prisa, Harry, o llegaré tarde al examen de Binns. Hasta luego. Harry terminó de desayunar en el Gran Comedor, que se iba vaciando rápidamente. Vio que Fleur Delacour se levantaba de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se juntaba con Cedric para entrar en la sala contigua. Krum se marchó cabizbajo, poco después, para unirse a ellos. Harry se quedó donde estaba. Realmente, no quería ir a la sala. No tenía familia, por lo menos no tenía ningún familiar al que le pudiera importar que arriesgara la vida. Pero, justo cuando se iba a levantar, pensando en subir a la biblioteca para dar un último repaso a los maleficios, se abrió la puerta de la sala y Cedric asomó la cabeza. —¡Vamos, Harry, te están esperando! Totalmente perplejo, Harry se levantó. No era posible que hubieran llegado los Dursley, ¿o sí? Cruzó el Gran Comedor y abrió la puerta de la sala. Cedric y sus padres estaban junto a la puerta. Viktor Krum se hallaba en un rincón, hablando en veloz búlgaro con su madre, una señora de pelo negro, y con su padre. Había heredado la nariz ganchuda de éste. Al otro lado de la sala, Fleur conversaba con su madre en francés. Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, le daba la mano a su madre. Saludó con un gesto a Harry, y él respondió de igual manera. Luego vio, delante de la chimenea, sonriéndole, Ariadna a Bill y a la señora Weasley. —¡Sorpresa! —dijo muy emocionada la señora Weasley, mientras Harry les sonreía de oreja a oreja y caminaba hacia ellos—. ¡Pensamos que podíamos venir a verte, Harry! —se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. —¿Qué tal? —lo saludó Bill, sonriéndole y estrechándole la mano—. Charlie quería venir, pero no han podido darle permiso. Dice que estuviste increíble con el colacuerno. Harry notó que Fleur Delacour miraba a Bill por encima del hombro de su madre con bastante interés. No parecía que le disgustaran ni el pelo largo ni los pendientes con colmillos. —Muchísimas gracias por venir —murmuró Harry, dirigiéndose a la señora Weasley—. Por un momento pensé... los Dursley... —Mmm —dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo los labios. Siempre se refrenaba para no criticar a los Dursley delante de Harry, pero sus ojos refulgían cada vez que alguien los mencionaba. —Es estupendo volver aquí —comentó Bill mirando la sala (Violeta, la amiga de la Señora Gorda, le guiñó un ojo desde su cuadro)—. Hacía cinco años que no veía este lugar. ¿Sigue por ahí el cuadro del caballero loco, sir Cadogan? —Sí —contestó Harry, que había conocido a sir Cadogan el curso anterior. —¿Y la Señora Gorda? —preguntó Bill. —Ya estaba aquí en mis tiempos —comentó la señora Weasley—. Me echó una buena bronca la noche en que volví al dormitorio a las cuatro de la mañana. —¿Qué hacías fuera del dormitorio a las cuatro de la mañana? —quiso saber Bill, mirando a su madre sorprendido. La señora Weasley sonrió, y los ojos le brillaron. —Tu padre y yo fuimos a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna —explicó—. Lo pilló Apollyon Pringle, que era el conserje por aquellos días. Tu padre aún conserva las señales. —¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta, Harry? —le ofreció Bill. —Claro —aceptó Harry, y salieron de la sala. Ariadna le dijo a Harry mira hijo nadie en el hospital hablo con esa periodista te lo puedo asegurar, mientras vas con ellos a dar una vuelta yo estar un momento con Albus me pidió que lo buscara. Al pasar al lado de Amos Diggory, éste se volvió hacia ellos. —Conque estás aquí, ¿eh? —dijo, mirando a Harry de arriba abajo—. Apuesto a que no te sientes tan ufano ahora que Cedric te ha alcanzado en puntuación, ¿a que no? —¿Qué? —preguntó Harry —No le hagas caso —le dijo Cedric a Harry en voz baja, mirando con severidad a su padre—. Está enfadado desde que leyó el artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre el Torneo de los tres magos. Ya sabes, cuando te hizo aparecer como el único campeón de Hogwarts. —Pero no se preocupó por corregirla, ¿verdad? —comentó Amos Diggory,

lo bastante alto para que Harry lo oyera mientras se dirigía a la puerta con Bill y la señora Weasley—. A pesar de todo le darás una lección, Cedric. Ya lo venciste una vez, ¿no? —¡Rita Skeeter haría cualquier cosa por causar problemas, Amos! —dijo

malhumorada la señora Weasley—. Harry le dijo Sr. Amos y que han hecho ustedes en el ministerio para taparle la boca a esa seudo periodista, porque si a dicho cosas de mi pero que yo sepa desde que empeso con el periódico se ha dedicado a criticarlos a Ustedes mas que a mi o no recuerda lo que dijo de Ustredes en el Mundial y despues durante dos semanas seguidas o ya no recuerda; ¡Creí que lo sabría, trabajando en el Ministerio! Dio la impresión de que el señor Diggory iba a decir algo hiriente, pero su

mujer le puso una mano en el brazo, y él no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y apartarse.

Harry disfrutó mucho la mañana caminando por los terrenos soleados con Bill y la señora Weasley, mostrándoles el carruaje de Beauxbatons y el barco de Durmstrang. La señora Weasley sentía curiosidad por el sauce boxeador, que había sido plantado después de que ella había dejado el colegio, y recordaba con todo detalle al guardabosque que había precedido a Hagrid, un hombre llamado Ogg. —¿Cómo está Percy? —preguntó Harry cuando caminaban por los invernaderos. —No muy bien —dijo Bill. —Está bastante alterado —explicó la señora Weasley bajando la voz y mirando a su alrededor—. El Ministerio quiere que no se hable de ladesaparición del señor Crouch, pero a Percy lo han llamado para preguntarle acerca de las instrucciones que Crouch le ha estado enviando. Piensan que pudieran no haber sido escritas realmente por él. Percy está sometido a demasiada tensión. No lo han dejado que sustituya esta noche al señor Crouch en el tribunal. Va a hacerlo Cornelius Fudge.

Volvieron al castillo para la comida. —¡Mamá... Bill! —exclamó Ron, atónito, acudiendo a la mesa de Fenix—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Hemos venido a ver a Harry en la última prueba —dijo con alegría la señora Weasley—. Tengo que decir que me gusta el cambio, no tener que cocinar. ¿Qué tal el examen? —Eh... bien —contestó Ron—. No pude recordar todos los nombres de los duendes rebeldes, así que me inventé algunos. Pero bien —añadió, sirviéndose empanada de Cornualles, mientras la señora Weasley lo miraba con severidad—. Todos se llaman cosas como Bodrod _el Barbudo_ y Urg _el Guarro_ , así que no fue difícil. Fred, George y Ginny fueron también a sentarse con ellos, y Harry lo pasó tan bien que le parecía estar de vuelta en La Madriguera. No se acordó de preocuparse por la prueba de aquella noche, y hasta que Hermione apareció en medio de la comida no recordó tampoco que ella había tenido una iluminación sobre Rita Skeeter. —¿Nos vas a decir...? Hermione negó con la cabeza pidiendo que se callara, y miró a la señora Weasley. —Hola, Hermione —la saludó ella, mucho menos afectuosa de lo habitual. —Hola —le respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa que vaciló ante la fría expresión de la señora Weasley. Harry miró a una y a otra, y luego dijo: —Señora Weasley, usted no creería esas mentiras que escribió Rita

Skeeter en _Corazón de bruja_ , ¿verdad? Porque Hermione y yo no somos novios. —¡Ah! —exclamó la señora Weasley—. No... ¡por supuesto que no! Pero a partir de ese momento empezó a mostrarse más cariñosa con Hermione. Harry, Bill y la señora Weasley pasaron la tarde dando un largo paseo por el castillo y volvieron al Gran Comedor para el banquete de la noche. Para entonces, Ludo Bagman y Cornelius Fudge se habían incorporado a la mesa de los profesores. Bagman parecía muy contento, pero Cornelius Fudge, que estaba sentado junto a Madame Máxime, tenía una mirada severa y no hablaba. Madame Máxime no levantaba la vista del plato, y a Harry le pareció que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Hagrid no dejaba de mirarla desde el otro lado de la mesa. Hubo más platos de lo habitual, pero Harry, que empezaba a estar realmente nervioso, no com ió mucho. Cuando el techo encantado comenzó a pasar del azul a un morado oscuro, Dumbledore, en la mesa de los profesores, se puso en pie y se hizo el silencio. —Damas y caballeros, dentro de cinco minutos les pediré que vayamos todos hacia el campo de quidditch para presenciar la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. En cuanto a los campeones, les ruego que tengan la bondad de seguir ya al señor Bagman hasta el estadio.

Harry se levantó. A lo largo de la mesa, todos los de Fenix lo aplaudieron. Los Weasley y Hermione le desearon buena suerte, y salió del Gran Comedor, con Cedric, Fleur y Krum. —¿Qué tal te encuentras, Harry? —le preguntó Bagman, mientras bajaban la escalinata de piedra por la que se salía del castillo—. ¿Estás tranquilo? —Estoy bien —dijo Harry. Era bastante cierto: a pesar de sus nervios, seguía repasando mentalmente los maleficios y encantamientos que había practicado, y saber que los podía recordar todos lo hacía sentirse mejor. Llegaron al campo de quidditch, que estaba totalmente irreconocible. Un seto de seis metros de altura lo bordeaba. Había un hueco justo delante de ellos: era la entrada al enorme laberinto. El camino que había dentro parecía oscuro y terrorífico. Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios. El cielo era de un azul intenso pero claro, y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Hagrid, el profesor Moody, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y el profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a Bagman y los campeones. Llevaban en el sombrero estrellas luminosas, grandes y rojas. Todos menos Hagrid, que las llevaba en la espalda de su

chaleco de piel de topo. —Estaremos haciendo una ronda por la parte exterior del laberinto —dijo la profesora McGonagall a los campeones—. Si tenéis dificultades y queréis que os rescaten, echad al aire chispas rojas, y uno de nosotros irá a salvaros, ¿entendido? Los campeones asintieron con la cabeza. —Pues entonces... ya podéis iros —les dijo Bagman con voz alegre a los cuatro que iban a hacer la ronda. —Buena suerte, Harry —susurró Hagrid, y los cuatro se fueron en diferentes direcciones para situarse alrededor del laberinto. Bagman se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, murmuró _«¡Sonorus!»_ , y su voz, amplificada por arte de magia, retumbó en las tribunas: —¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cadauno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! —Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro—. En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! —Más aplausos—. Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons! Harry pudo distinguir a duras penas, en medio de las tribunas, a la señora Weasley, Bill, Ron y Hermione, que aplaudían a Fleur por cortesía. Los saludó con la mano, y ellos le devolvieron el saludo, sonriéndole. —¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! —dijo Bagman—. Tres... dos... uno... Dio un fuerte pitido, y Harry y Cedric penetraron rápidamente en el laberinto. Los altísimos setos arrojaban en el camino sombras negras y, ya fuera a causa de su altura y su espesor, o porque estaban encantados, el bramido de la multitud se apagó en cuanto traspasaron la entrada. Harry se sentía casi corno si volviera a estar sumergido. Sacó la varita, susurró _«¡Lumos!»_ , y oyó a Cedric que hacía lo mismo detrás de él. Después de unos cincuenta metros, llegaron a una bifurcación. Se miraron el uno al otro. —Hasta luego —dijo Harry, y tiró por el de la izquierda, mientras Cedric cogía el de la derecha. Harry oyó por segunda vez el silbato de Bagman: Krum acababa de entrar en el laberinto. Harry se apresuró. El camino que había escogido parecía completamente desierto. Giró a la derecha y corrió, sosteniendo la varita por encima de la cabeza para tratar de ver lo más lejos posible. Pero seguía sin haber nada a la escuchó por tercera vez, distante, el silbato de Ludo Bagman. Ya estaban todos los campeones dentro del laberinto. Harry miraba atrás a cada rato. Sentía la ya conocida sensación de quealguien lo vigilaba.

El laberinto se volvía más oscuro a cada minuto, conforme el cielo se oscurecía. Llegó a una segunda bifurcación. — _¡Oriéntame!_ —le susurró a su varita, poniéndola horizontalmente sobre la palma de la mano. La varita giró y señaló hacia la derecha, a pleno seto. Eso era el norte, y sabía que tenía que ir hacia el noroeste para llegar al centro del laberinto. La mejor opción era tomar la calle de la izquierda, y girar a la derecha en cuanto pudiera. También aquella calle estaba vacía, y cuando encontró un desvío a la derecha y lo cogió, volvió a hallar su camino libre de obstáculos. No sabía por qué, pero aquella ausencia de problemas lo desconcertaba. ¿No tendría que haberse encontrado ya con algo? Parecía que el laberinto le estuviera tendiendo una trampa para que se sintiera seguro y confiado. Luego oyó moverse algo justo tras él. Levantó la varita, lista para el ataque, pero el haz de luz que salía de ella se proyectó solamente en Cedric, que acababa de salir de una calle que había a mano derecha. Cedric parecía muy asustado: llevaba ardiendo una manga de la túnica. —¡Los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid! —dijo entre dientes—. ¡Son enormes! ¡Acabo de escapar ahora mismo! Movió la cabeza a los lados, y salió de la vista por otro camino. Deseando poner la máxima distancia posible entre él y los escregutos, Harry se alejó a toda prisa. Entonces, al volver una esquina, vio... Un dementor caminaba hacia él. Avanzaba con sus más de tres metros de altura, el rostro tapado por la capucha, las manos extendidas, putrefactas, llenas de pústulas, palpando a ciegas el camino hacia él. Harry oyó su respiración ruidosa, sintió que su húmeda frialdad empezaba a absorberlo, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer ... Intentó pensar en la cosa más feliz que se le ocurriera; se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en la idea de salir del laberinto y celebrarlo con Ron y Hermione, levantó la varita y gritó: — _¡Expecto patronum!_ Un Fenix de plata salió del extremo de su varita y fue galopando hacia el dementor, que cayó de espaldas, tropezando en el bajo de la túnica... Harry no había visto nunca tropezar a un dementor. —¡Anda! —exclamó, yendo tras el patronus plateado—, ¡tú eres un boggart! _¡Riddíkulo!_ Se oyó un golpe, y el mutable ser estalló en una voluta de humo. El Fenix de plata se desvaneció. A Harry le hubiera gustado que se quedara para acompañarlo... Pero siguió, avanzando todo lo rápida y sigilosamente que podía, aguzando los oídos, con la varita en alto. Izquierda, derecha, de nuevo izquierda... Dos veces se encontró en callejones sin salida. Repitió el encantamiento brújula, y se dio cuenta de que se había desviado demasiado hacia el este. Volvió sobre sus pasos, tomó una calle a la derecha, y vio una extraña neblina dorada que flotaba delante de él. Harry se acercó con cautela, apuntando con el haz de luz de la varita. Parecía algún tipo de encantamiento. Se preguntó si podría deshacerse de ella. — _¡Reducio!_ —exclamó. El encantamiento salió como un disparo y atravesó la niebla, dejándola intacta. Se lo tendría que haber imaginado: la maldición reductora era sólo para objetos sólidos. ¿Qué ocurriría si seguía a través de la niebla? ¿Merecía la pena probar, o sería mejor retroceder? Seguía dudando cuando un grito agudo quebró el silencio. —¿Fleur? —gritó contestó. Miró hacia todos lados. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a ella? El grito parecía proceder de delante. Tomó aire, y se internó corriendo en la niebla encantada. El mundo se puso boca abajo. Harry estaba colgado del suelo, con el pelo levantado, las gafas suspendidas en el aire y a punto de caerse al cielo sin fondo. Se las colocó encima de la nariz, y comprobó, terrorizado, su situación: era como si tuviera los pies pegados con cola al césped, que se había convertido en techo, y bajo él se extendía el infinito cielo oscuro y estrellado. Pensó que, si trataba de mover un pie, se caería de la tierra. «Piensa —se dijo, mientras la sangre le bajaba a la cabeza—. Piensa...» Pero ninguno de los encantamientos que había estudiado servía para combatir una repentina inversión del cielo y la tierra. ¿Se atrevería a desplazar un pie? Oía la sangre latiendo en los oídos. Tenía dos opciones: intentar moverse, o lanzar chispas rojas para ser rescatado y descalificado. Cerró los ojos, para no ver el espacio infinito que tenía debajo, y levantó el pie derecho con todas sus fuerzas, separándolo del techo de césped. De inmediato, el mundo volvió a colocarse. Harry cayó de rodillas a un suelo maravillosamente sólido. La impresión lo dejó momentáneamente sin fuerzas. Volvió a tomar aliento, se levantó y corrió; volvió la vista mientras se alejaba de la niebla dorada, que, a la luz de la luna, centelleaba con inocencia. Se detuvo en un cruce y miró buscando algún rastro de Fleur. Estaba seguro de que había sido ella la que había gritado. ¿Qué era lo que había encontrado? ¿Estaría bien? No había rastro de chispas rojas: ¿quería eso decir que había logrado salir del peligro, o que se hallaba en un apuro tan grande que ni siquiera podía utilizar la varita? Harry tomó el camino de la derecha con una sensación de creciente angustia... pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar: «una menos». La Copa tenía que estar cerca, y parecía que Fleur ya no competía. Él había llegado hasta allí... ¿Y si realmente conseguía ganar? Fugazmente, y por primera vez desde que se había visto convertido en campeón, se vio a sí mismo levantando la Copa de los tres magos ante el resto del colegio. Pasaron otros diez minutos sin más encuentro que el de las calles sin salida. Dos veces torció por la misma calle equivocada. Finalmente dio con una ruta distinta, y comenzó a avanzar por ella, ya no tan aprisa. La varita se balanceaba en su mano haciendo oscilar su sombra en los setos. Luego dobló otra esquina, y se encontró ante un escreguto de cola explosiva. Cedric tenía razón: era enorme. De unos tres metros de largo, era lo más parecido a un escorpión gigante: tenía el aguijón curvado sobre la espalda, y su grueso caparazón brillaba a la luz de la varita de Harry, con la que le apuntaba. — _¡Devasto!: Causa una gran explosión y_ El encantamiento quedo en miles de pedasitos y Harry se

agachó justo a tiempo, pero le llegó olor de animal quemado: Harry pensó con esto Hagrid me va a matar de seguro, Harry corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, Tomó un camino a la izquierda y resultó ser un callejón sin salida; otro a la derecha, y dio en otro. No tuvo más remedio que detenerse y volver a utilizar el encantamiento brújula. Desanduvo lo andado y escogió un camino que parecía ir al noroeste. Llevaba unos minutos caminando a toda prisa por el nuevo camino, cuando oyó algo en la calle que iba paralela a la suya que lo hizo detenerse en seco. —¿Qué vas a hacer? —gritaba la voz de Cedric—. ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer? Y a continuación se oyó la voz de Krum: — _¡Crucio!_ El aire se llenó de repente con los gritos de Cedric. Horrorizado, Harry echó a correr, tratando de encontrar la manera de entrar en la calle de Cedric. Como no vio ningún acceso, intentó utilizar de nuevo la maldición reductora. No resultó muy efectiva, pero consiguió hacer un pequeño agujero en el seto, a través del cual metió la pierna y pataleó contra ramas y zarzas hasta conseguir abrir un boquete. Se metió por él rasgándose la túnica y, al mirar a la derecha, vio a Cedric, que se retorcía y sacudía en el suelo, y a Krum de pie a su lado. Harry salió del agujero y se levantó, apuntando a Krum con la varita justo cuando éste miraba hacia él. Entonces Krum se volvió y echó a correr. — _¡Desmaius!_ —gritó Harry. El encantamiento pegó a Krum en la espalda. Se detuvo en seco, cayó de bruces y se quedó inmóvil, boca abajo, tendido en la hierba. Harry corrió hacia Cedric, que había dejado de retorcerse y jadeaba con las manos en la cara. —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, cogiéndolo del brazo —Sí —dijo Cedric sin aliento—. Sí... no puedo creerlo... Venía hacia mí por detrás... Lo oí, me volví y me apuntó con la varita. Se levantó. Seguía temblando. Los dos miraron a Krum. —Me cuesta creerlo... Creía que era un tipo legal —dijo Harry, mirando a Krum.

Yo también lo creía —repuso Cedric. —¿Oíste antes el grito de Fleur? —preguntó Harry. —Sí —respondió Cedric—. ¿Crees que Krum la alcanzó también a ella? —No lo sé. —¿Lo dejamos aquí? —preguntó Cedric. —No. Creo que le debemos lanzar un hechizo y Harry lanzo un Quarfl, noqueador y le dijos a Cedric ahora si deberíamos lanzar chispas rojas. Alguien vendrá a recogerlo... Si no, lo más fácil es que se lo coma un escreguto. —Es lo que se merece —musitó Cedric, pero aun así levantó la varita y disparó al aire una lluvia roja que brilló por encima de Krum, marcando el punto en que se encontraba. Harry y Cedric permanecieron por un momento en la oscuridad, mirando a su alrededor. Luego Cedric dijo: —Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es seguir... —¿Qué? —dijo Harry—. Ah... sí... bien... Fue un instante extraño: él y Cedric se habían sentido brevemente unidos contra Krum, pero enseguida volvieron a comprender que eran contrincantes. Siguieron por el oscuro camino sin hablar; luego Harry giró a la izquierda, y Cedric a la derecha. Pronto dejaron de oírse sus pasos. Harry siguió adelante, usando el encantamiento brújula para asegurarse de que caminaba en la dirección correcta. Ahora el reto estaba entre él y Cedric. El deseo de llegar el primero a la Copa era en aquel momento más intenso que nunca, pero apenas podía concebir lo que acababa de ver hacer a Krum. El uso de una maldición imperdonable contra un ser humano se castigaba con cadena perpetua en Azkaban: eso era lo que les había dicho Moody. No era posible que Krum deseara la Copa de los tres magos hasta aquel punto... Empezó a caminar más aprisa. De vez en cuando llegaba a otro callejón sin salida, pero la creciente oscuridad era una señal inequívoca de que se iba acercando al centro del laberinto. Entonces, caminando a zancadas por un camino recto y largo, volvió a percibir que algo se movía, y el haz de luz de la varita iluminó a una criatura extraordinaria, un espécimen al que sólo había visto en una ilustración de _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_. Era una esfinge: tenía el cuerpo de un enorme león, con grandes zarpas y una cola larga, amarillenta, que terminaba en un mechón castaño. La cabeza, sin embargo, era de mujer. Volvió a Harry sus grandes ojos almendrados cuando él se acercó. Harry levantó la varita, dudando. No parecía dispuesta a atacarlo, sino que paseaba de un lado a otro del camino, cerrándole el paso. Entonces habló con una voz ronca y profunda: —Estás muy cerca de la meta. El camino más rápido es por aquí. —Eh... entonces, ¿me dejará pasar, por favor? —le preguntó Harry, suponiendo cuál iba a ser la respuesta. —No —respondió, continuando su paseo—. No a menos que descifres mi enigma. Si aciertas a la primera, te dejaré pasar. Si te equivocas, te atacaré. Si te quedas callado, te dejaré marchar sin hacerte ningún daño. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era a Hermione a quien se le daban bien aquellas cosas, no a él. Sopesó sus probabilidades: si el enigma era demasiado difícil, podía quedarse callado y marcharse incólume para intentar encontrar otra ruta alternativa hacia la copa. —Vale —dijo—. ¿Puedo oír el enigma? La esfinge se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, en el centro mismo del camino, y recitó:

 _Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas,_

 _pero eso sólo ocurrirá si no lo captas._

 _Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza,_

 _porque está lejana, en tierras de bonanza,_

 _donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena_

 _y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena._

 _Y ahora contesta, tú, que has venido a jugar:_

 _¿a qué animal no te gustaría besar?_

Harry la miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Todas las pistas conducen a un animal que no me gustaría besar? —

preguntó Harry. Ella se limitó a esbozar su misteriosa sonrisa. Harry tomó aquel gesto por un «sí». Empezó a darle vueltas al acertijo en la cabeza. Había muchos animales a los que no le gustaría besar: de inmediato pensó en un escreguto de cola explosiva, pero intuyó que no era aquélla la respuesta. Tendría que intentar descifrar las pistas... —«Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas» —murmuró Harry, mirándola. «Puede desgarrarme si me come, pero me desgarraría con los colmillos, no con las zarpas —pensó—. Mejor dejo esta parte para luego...» «La respuesta está donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena.» El país de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena podría ser España, y la región de las montañas de arena podría ser Marruecos, el Magreb, Arabia. Donde acaba España y empieza Marruecos podría ser el estrecho de Gibraltar, pero no puedo ir ahora tan lejos en busca de la respuesta. Claro que Marruecos y Magreb empiezan por «ma», Arabia lo hace por «ara», y España acaba en «ña». Y si me lo hace, si se da maña, no, si me araña... ¿qué animal no me gustaría besar?» — **¡La araña!** La esfinge pronunció más su sonrisa. Se levantó, extendió sus patas delanteras y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. —¡Gracias! —dijo Harry y, sorprendido de su propia inteligencia, echó a correr. Ya tenía que estar más cerca, tenía que estarlo... la varita le indicaba que iba bien encaminado. Si no encontraba nada demasiado horrible, podría... Llegó a una bifurcación de caminos. —¡Oriéntame! —le susurró a la varita, que giró y se paró apuntando al camino de la derecha. Giró corriendo por él, y vio luz delante. La Copa de los tres magos brillaba sobre un pedestal a menos de cien metros de distancia. Harry acababa de echar a correr cuando una mancha oscura salió al camino, corriendo como una bala por delante de él. Cedric iba a llegar primero. Corría hacia la copa tan rápido como podía, y Harry sabía que nunca podría alcanzarlo, porque Cedric era mucho más alto y tenía las piernas más largas... Entonces Harry vio algo inmenso que asomaba por encima de un seto que había a su izquierda y que se movía velozmente por un camino que cruzaba el suyo. Iba tan rápido que Cedric estaba a punto de chocar contra aquello, y, con los ojos fijos en la copa, no lo había visto... —¡Cedric! —gritó Harry—. ¡A tu izquierda! Cedric miró justo a tiempo de esquivar la cosa y evitar chocar con ella, pero, en su apresuramiento, tropezó. La varita se le cayó de la mano, mientras la araña gigante entraba en el camino y se abalanzaba sobre él. — _¡_ _ **Destructo**_ _: Hechizo letal de enorme poder!_ —volvió a gritar Harry. El encantamiento dio de lleno en el gigantesco cuerpo,

el animal se desplomó de lado, sobre un seto, y quedó obstruyendo el camino con

una maraña de patas peludas. —¡Harry! —oyó gritar a Cedric—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cayó sobre ti? —¡No! —respondió Harry, jadeando. Se miró la pierna: sangraba mucho; me roso la pierna con sus pinzas y si me lastimo, tenía la túnica manchada con una secreción viscosa de las pinzas. Trató de levantarse, pero la pierna le temblaba y se negaba a soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Se apoyó en el seto, falto de aire, y miró a su alrededor. Cedric estaba a muy poca distancia de la Copa de los tres magos, que brillaba tras él. —Cógela —le dijo Harry sin aliento—. Vamos, cógela. Ya has llegado. Pero Cedric no se movió. Se quedó allí, mirando a Harry. Luego se volvió para observarla. Harry vio la expresión de anhelo en su rostro, iluminado por el resplandor dorado de la Copa. Cedric volvió a mirar a Harry, que se agarraba ahora al seto para sostenerse en pie. Cedric respiró hondo y dijo:

—Cógela tú. Tú mereces ganar: me has salvado la vida dos veces. —El primero que llega a la Copa gana. Y el primero has sido tú. Te lo estoy diciendo: yo no puedo ganar ninguna competición con esta pierna. Cedric se acercó un poco más a la araña muerta, alejándose de a Copa y negando con la cabeza ¡Coge la Copa! —No —contestó Cedric, dando unos pasos más hacia Harry. Éste vio que Cedric era sincero.

—Vamos los dos —propuso Harry. —¿Qué? —La cogeremos los dos al mismo tiempo. Será la victoria de Hogwarts. Empataremos. Cedric observó a Harry. Descruzó los brazos. —¿Es... estás seguro? —Sí —afirmó Harry—. Sí... Nos hemos ayudado el uno al otro, ¿no? Los dos hemos llegado hasta aquí. Tenemos que cogerla juntos. Por un momento pareció que Cedric no daba crédito a sus oídos. Luego sonrió. —Adelante, pues —dijo—. Vamos. Cogió a Harry del brazo, por debajo del hombro, y lo ayudó a ir hacia el pedestal en que descansaba la Copa. Al llegar, uno y otro acercaron sendas manos a las relucientes asas. —A la de tres, ¿vale? —propuso Harry—. Uno... dos... tres... Cedric y él agarraron las asas de la Copa. Al instante, Harry sintió una sacudida en el estómago. Sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podía aflojar la mano que sostenía la Copa de los tres magos: lo llevaba hacia delante, en un torbellino de viento y colores, y Cedric iba a su lado.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

 **TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE RECONSTRUYE SU CUERPO**

Harry sintió que los pies daban contra el suelo. La pierna herida flaqueó, y cayó de bruces. La mano, por fin, soltó la Copa de los tres magos. —¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó. Cedric sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó, ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie, y los dos miraron en torno. Habían abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era evidente que habían viajado muchos kilómetros, porque ni siquiera se veían las montañas que rodeaban el castillo. Se hallaban en el cementerio oscuro y descuidado de una pequeña iglesia, cuya silueta se podía ver tras un tejo grande que tenían a la derecha. A la izquierda se alzaba una colina. En la ladera de aquella colina se distinguía apenas la silueta de una casa antigua y magnífica. Cedric miró la Copa y luego a Harry. —¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador? —preguntó. —Nadie —respondió Harry, mirando el cementerio. El silencio era total y algo inquietante—. ¿Será esto parte de la prueba? —Ni idea —dijo Cedric. Parecía nervioso—. ¿No deberíamos sacar la varita?

—Sí —asintió Harry, contento de que Cedric se hubiera anticipado a sugerirlo. Las sacaron. Harry seguía observando a su alrededor. Tenía otra vez la extraña sensación de que los vigilaban. —Alguien viene —dijo de pronto. Escudriñando en la oscuridad, vislumbraron una figura que se acercaba caminando derecho hacia ellos por entre las tumbas. Harry no podía distinguirle la cara; pero, por la forma en que andaba y la postura de los brazos, pensó que llevaba algo en ellos. Quienquiera que fuera, era de pequeña estatura, y llevaba sobre la cabeza una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. La distancia entre ellos se acortaba a cada paso, permitiéndoles ver que lo que

llevaba el encapuchado parecía un bebé... ¿o era simplemente una túnica arrebujada?

Harry bajó un poco la varita y echó una ojeada a Cedric. Éste le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto. Uno y otro volvieron a observar al que se acercaba, que al fin se detuvo junto a una enorme lápida vertical de mármol, a dos metros de ellos. Durante un segundo, Harry, Cedric y el hombrecillo no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, la cicatriz empezó a dolerle. Fue un dolor más fuerte que ningún otro que hubiera sentido en toda su vida. Al llevarse las manos a la cara la varita se le resbaló de los dedos. Se le doblaron las rodillas. Cayó al suelo y se quedó sin poder ver nada, pensando que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Desde lo lejos, por encima de su cabeza, oyó una voz fría y aguda que decía: —Mata al otro. Entonces escuchó un silbido y una segunda voz, que gritó al aire de la noche estas palabras: — _¡Avada Kedavra!_ A través de los párpados cerrados, Harry percibió el destello de un rayo de luz verde, y oyó que algo pesado caía al suelo, a su lado. El dolor de la cicatriz

alcanzó tal intensidad que sintió arcadas, y luego empezó a disminuir. Aterrorizado por lo que vería, abrió los ojos escocidos. Cedric yacía a su lado, sobre la hierba, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos. Estaba muerto. Durante un segundo que contuvo toda una eternidad, Harry miró la cara de Cedric, sus ojos abiertos, inexpresivos como las ventanas de una casa abandonada, su boca medio abierta, que parecía expresar sorpresa. Y entonces, antes de que su mente hubiera aceptado lo que veía, antes de que pudiera sentir otra cosa que aturdimiento e incredulidad, alguien lo levantó. El hombrecillo de la capa había posado su lío de ropa y, con la varita encendida, arrastraba a Harry hacia la lápida de mármol. A la luz de la varita, Harry vio el nombre inscrito en la lápida antes de ser arrojado contra ella: TOM RYDDLE El hombre de la capa hizo aparecer por arte de magia unas cuerdas que sujetaron firmemente a Harry, atándolo a la lápida desde el cuello a los tobillos. Harry podía oír el sonido de una respiración rápida y superficial que provenía de dentro de la capucha. Forcejeó, y el hombre lo golpeó: lo golpeó con una mano a la que le faltaba un dedo, y entonces Harry comprendió quién se ocultaba bajo la capucha: Colagusano —¡Tú! —dijo jadeando. Pero Colagusano, que había terminado de sujetarlo, no contestó: estaba demasiado ocupado comprobando la firmeza de las cuerdas, y sus dedos temblaban incontrolablemente hurgando en los nudos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Harry había quedado tan firmemente atado a la lápida que no podía moverse ni un centímetro, Colagusano sacó de la capa una tira larga de tela negra y se la metió a Harry en la boca. Luego, sin decir una palabra, le dio la espalda y se marchó a toda prisa. Harry no podía decir nada, ni podía ver adónde había ido Colagusano. No podía volver la cabeza para mirar al otro lado de la lápida: sólo podía ver lo que había justo delante de él. El cuerpo de Cedric yacía a unos seis metros de distancia. Un poco más allá, brillando a la luz de las estrellas, estaba la Copa de los tres magos. La varita de Harry se encontraba en el suelo, a sus pies. El lío de ropa que Harry había pensado que sería un bebé se hallaba cerca de él, junto a la sepultura. Se agitaba de manera inquietante. Harry lo miró, y la cicatriz le volvió a doler... y de pronto comprendió que no quería ver lo que había dentro de aquella ropa... no quería que el lío se abriera... Oyó un ruido a sus pies. Bajó la mirada, y vio una serpiente gigante que se deslizaba por la hierba, rodeando la lápida a la que estaba atado. Volvió a oír, cada vez más fuerte, la respiración rápida y dificultosa de Colagusano, que soñaba como si estuviera acarreando algo pesado. Entonces entró en el campo de visión de Harry, que lo vio empujando hasta la sepultura algo que parecía un caldero de piedra, aparentemente lleno de agua. Oyó que salpicaba al suelo, y era más grande que ningún caldero que él hubiera utilizado nunca: era una especie de pila de piedra capaz de contener a un hombre adulto sentado. La cosa que había dentro del lío de ropa, en el suelo, se agitaba con más persistencia, como si tratara de liberarse. En aquel momento, Colagusano hacía algo en el fondo del caldero con la varita. De repente brotaron bajo él unas llamas crepitantes. La serpiente se alejó reptando hasta adentrarse en la oscuridad. El líquido que contenía el caldero parecía calentarse muy rápidamente. La superficie comenzó no sólo a borbotear, sino que también lanzaba chispasabrasadoras, como si estuviera ardiendo. El vapor se espesaba emborronando

la silueta de Colagusano, que atendía el fuego. El lío de ropa empezó aagitarse más fuerte, y Harry volvió a oírla voz fría y aguda: —¡Date prisa! La entera superficie del agua relucía por las chispas. Parecía incrustada de brillantes. —Ya está listo, amo. —Ahora... —dijo la voz fría. Colagusano abrió el lío de ropa, que parecía una túnica, revelando lo que había dentro, y Harry soltó un grito que fue ahogado por lo que Colagusano le había metido en la boca. Era como si Colagusano hubiera levantado una piedra y dejado a la vista algo oculto, horrendo y viscoso... pero cien veces peor de lo que se pueda decir. Lo que Colagusano había llevado con él tenía la forma de un niño agachado, pero Harry no había visto nunca nada menos parecido a un niño: no tenía pelo, y la piel era de aspecto escamoso, de un negro rojizo oscuro, como carne viva; los brazos y las piernas eran muy delgados y débiles; y la cara... Ningún niño vivo tendría nunca una cara parecida a aquélla: era plana y como de serpiente, con ojos rojos brillantes. Parecía incapaz de valerse por sí mismo: levantó los brazos delgados, se los echó al cuello a Colagusano, y éste lo levantó. Al hacerlo se le cayó la capucha, y Harry percibió, a la luz de la fogata, una expresión de asco en el pálido rostro de Colagusano mientras lo llevaba hasta el borde del caldero. Luego vio, por un momento, el rostro plano y malvado iluminado por las chispas que saltaban de la superficie de la poción, y oyó el golpe sordo del frágil cuerpo contra el fondo del caldero. «Que se ahogue —pensó Harry, mientras la cicatriz le dolía casi más de lo

que podía resistir—. Por favor... que se ahogue...» Colagusano habló. La voz le salió temblorosa, y parecía aterrorizado. Levantó la varita, cerró los ojos y habló a la noche:

—¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo! La superficie de la sepultura se resquebrajó a los pies de Harry. Horrorizado, vio que salía de debajo un fino chorro de polvo y caía suavemente en el caldero. La superficie diamantina del agua se agitó y lanzó un chisporroteo; arrojó chispas en todas direcciones, y se volvió de un azul vivido de aspecto ponzoñoso. En aquel momento, Colagusano estaba lloriqueando. Sacó del interior de su túnica una daga plateada, brillante, larga y de hoja delgada. La voz se le quebraba en sollozos de espanto. —¡Carne... del vasallo... voluntariamente ofrecida... revivirás a tu señor! Extendió su mano derecha, la mano a la que le faltaba un dedo. Agarró la daga muy fuerte con la mano izquierda, y la levantó. Harry comprendió lo que iba a hacer tan sólo un segundo antes de que ocurriera. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo taparse los oídos para evitar oír el grito que perforó la noche y que atravesó a Harry como si él también hubiera sido acuchillado con la daga. Oyó un golpe contra el suelo, oyó los jadeos de angustia, y luego el ruido de una salpicadura que le dio asco, como de algo que caía dentro del caldero. Harry no se atrevía a mirar, pero la poción se había vuelto de un rojo ardiente, y producía una luz que traspasaba los párpados de Harry. Colagusano sollozaba y gemía de dolor. Hasta que notó en la cara su agitada respiración, Harry no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba justo delante de él. —Sa... sangre del enemigo... tomada por la fuerza... resucitarás al que odias. Harry no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, tan firmemente estaba atado. Mirando hacia abajo de soslayo, forcejeando inútilmente con las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la lápida, vio la brillante daga plateada, temblando en la mano que le quedaba a Colagusano. Sintió la punta penetrar en el pliegue del codo del brazo derecho, y la sangre escurriendo por la manga de la rasgada túnica. Colagusano, sin dejar de jadear de dolor, se hurgó en el bolsillo en busca de una redoma de cristal y la colocó bajo el corte que le había hecho a Harry de

forma que entrara dentro un hilillo de sangre. Tambaleándose, llevó la sangre de Harry hasta el caldero y la vertió en su interior. Al instante el liquido adquirió un color blanco cegador. Habiendo concluido el trabajo, Colagusano cayó de rodillas al lado del caldero; luego se desplomó de lado y quedó tendido en la hierba, agarrándose el muñón ensangrentado, sollozando y dando gritos ahogados... El caldero hervía a borbotones, salpicando en todas direcciones chispas de un brillo tan cegador que todo lo demás parecía de una negrura aterciopelada. Nada sucedió... «Que se haya ahogado —pensó Harry—, que haya salido mal...» Y entonces, de repente, se extinguieron las chispas que saltaban del caldero. Una enorme cantidad de vapor blanco surgió formando nubes espesas y lo envolvió todo, de forma que no pudo ver ni a Colagusano ni a Cedric ni ninguna otra cosa aparte del vapor suspendido en el aire. «Ha ido mal —pensó—. Se ha ahogado... Por favor... por favor, que esté muerto...»

Pero entonces, a través de la niebla, vio, aterrorizado, que del interior del caldero se levantaba lentamente la oscura silueta de un hombre, alto y delgado como un esqueleto. —Vísteme —dijo por entre el vapor la voz fría y aguda, y Colagusano, sollozando y gimiendo, sin dejar de agarrarse el brazo mutilado, alcanzó con dificultad la túnica negra del suelo, se puso en pie, se acercó a su señor y se la colocó por encima con una sola mano. El hombre delgado salió del caldero, mirando a Harry fijamente... y Harry contempló el rostro que había nutrido sus pesadillas durante los últimos tres años. Más blanco que una calavera, con ojos de un rojo amoratado, y la nariz tan aplastada como la de una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de

Orificios . Lord Voldemort había vuelto.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

 **LOS MORTÍFAGOS**

Voldemort apartó la vista de Harry y empezó a examinar su propio cuerpo. Las manos eran como grandes arañas blancas; con los largos dedos se acarició el pecho, los brazos, la cara. Los rojos ojos, cuyas pupilas eran alargadas como las de un gato, refulgieron en la oscuridad. Levantó las manos y flexionó los dedos con expresión embelesada y exultante. No hizo el menor caso de Colagusano, que se retorcía sangrando por el suelo, ni de la enorme serpiente, que otra vez había aparecido y daba vueltas alrededor de Harry, emitiendo sutiles silbidos. Voldemort deslizó una de aquellas manos de dedos anormalmente largos en un bolsillo de la túnica, y sacó una varita mágica. También la acarició suavemente, y luego la levantó y apuntó con ella a Colagusano, que se elevó en el aire y fue a estrellarse contra la tumba a la que Harry estaba atado. Cayó a sus pies y quedó allí, desmadejado y llorando. Voldemort volvió hacia Harry sus rojos ojos, y soltó una risa sin alegría, fría, aguda. La túnica de Colagusano tenía manchas sanguinolentas, pues éste se había envuelto con ella el muñón del brazo. —Señor... —rogó con voz ahogada—, señor... me prometisteis... me

prometisteis... —Levanta el brazo —dijo Voldemort con desgana. —¡Ah, señor... gracias, señor...! Alargó el muñón ensangrentado, pero Voldemort volvió a reírse.—¡El otro brazo, Colagusano! —Amo, por favor... por favor... Voldemort se inclinó hacia él y tiró de su brazo izquierdo. Le retiró la manga por encima del codo, y Harry vio algo en la piel, algo como un tatuaje de color rojo intenso: una calavera con una serpiente que le salía de la boca, la misma imagen que había aparecido en el cielo en los Mundiales de quidditch: la Marca Tenebrosa. Voldemort la examinó cuidadosamente, sin hacer caso del llanto incontrolable de Colagusano. —Ha retornado —dijo con voz suave—.

Todos se habrán dado cuenta... y ahora veremos... ahora sabremos... Apretó con su largo índice blanco la marca del brazo de Colagusano. La cicatriz volvió a dolerle, y Colagusano dejó escapar un nuevo alarido. Voldemort retiró los dedos de la marca de Colagusano, y Harry vio que se había vuelto de un negro azabache. Con expresión de cruel satisfacción, Voldemort se irguió, echó atrás la cabeza y contempló el oscuro cementerio. —Al notarlo, ¿cuántos tendrán el valor de regresar? —susurró, fijando en las estrellas sus brillantes ojos rojos—. ¿Y cuántos serán lo bastante locos para no hacerlo? Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro ante Harry y Colagusano, barriendo el cementerio con los ojos sin cesar. Después de un minuto volvió a mirar a Harry, y una cruel sonrisa torció su rostro de serpiente. —Estás sobre los restos de mi difunto padre, Harry —dijo con un suave siseo—. Era muggle y además idiota... como tu querida madre. Pero los dos han tenido su utilidad, ¿no? Tu madre murió para defenderte cuando eras niño... A mi padre lo maté yo, y ya ves lo útil que me ha sido después de muerto.

Voldemort volvió a reírse. Seguía paseando, observándolo todo mientras andaba, en tanto la serpiente describía círculos en la hierba. —¿Ves la casa de la colina, Potter? En ella vivió mi padre. Mi madre, una bruja que vivía en la aldea, se enamoró de él. Pero mi padre la abandonó cuando supo lo que era ella: no le gustaba la magia. »La abandonó y se marchó con sus padres muggles antes incluso de que yo naciera, Potter, y ella murió dándome a luz, así que me crié en un orfanato muggle... pero juré encontrarlo... Me vengué de él, de este loco que me dio su nombre, Tom Ryddle Siguió paseando, dirigiendo sus rojos ojos de una tumba a otra —Lo que son las cosas: yo reviviendo mi historia familiar... —dijo en voz baja—. Vaya, me estoy volviendo sentimental... ¡Pero mira, Harry! Ahí vuelve mi verdadera familia... El aire se llenó repentinamente de ruido de capas. Por entre las tumbas, detrás del tejo, en cada rincón umbrío, se aparecían magos, todos encapuchados y con máscara. Y uno a uno se iban acercando lenta, cautamente, como si apenas pudieran dar crédito a sus ojos. Voldemort permaneció en silencio, aguardando a que llegaran junto a él. Entonces uno de los mortífagos cayó de rodillas, se arrastró hacia Voldemort y le besó el bajo de la negra túnica. —Señor... señor... —susurró. Los mortífagos que estaban tras él hicieron lo mismo. Todos se le fueron acercando de rodillas, y le besaron la túnica antes de retroceder y levantarse para formar un círculo silencioso en torno a la tumba de Tom Ryddle, de forma que Harry, Voldemort y Colagusano, que yacía en el suelo sollozando y retorciéndose, quedaron en el centro. Dejaban huecos en el círculo, como si esperaran que apareciera más gente. Voldemort, sin embargo, no parecía aguardar a nadie más. Miró a su alrededor los rostros encapuchados y, aunque no había viento, un ligero temblor recorrió el círculo, haciendo crujir las túnicas. —Bienvenidos, mortífagos —dijo Voldemort en voz baja—. Trece años... trece años han pasado desde la última vez que nos encontramos. Pero seguís acudiendo a mi llamada como si fuera ayer... ¡Eso quiere decir que seguimos unidos por la Marca Tenebrosa!, ¿no es así? Echó atrás su terrible cabeza y aspiró, abriendo los agujeros de la nariz, que tenían forma de rendijas. —Huelo a culpa —dijo—. Hay un hedor a culpa en el ambiente. Un segundo temblor recorrió el círculo, como si cada uno de sus integrantes sintiera la tentación de retroceder pero no se atreviera. —Os veo a todos sanos y salvos, con vuestros poderes intactos... ¡qué apariciones tan rápidas!... y me pregunto: ¿por qué este grupo de magos no vino en ayuda de su señor, al que juraron lealtad eterna? Nadie habló. Nadie se movió salvo Colagusano, que no dejaba de sollozar por su brazo sangrante. —Y me respondo —susurró Voldemort—: debieron de pensar que yo

estaría acabado, que me había ido. Volvieron ante mis enemigos, adujeron que habían actuado por inocencia, por ignorancia, por encantamiento... »Y entonces me pregunto a mí mismo: ¿cómo pudieron creer que no volvería? ¿Cómo pudieron creerlo ellos, que sabían las precauciones que yo había tomado, tiempo atrás, para preservarme de la muerte? ¿Cómo pudieron creerlo ellos, que habían sido testigos de mi poder, en los tiempos en que era más poderoso que ningún otro mago vivo? »Y me respondo: quizá creyeron que existía alguien aún más fuerte, alguien capaz de derrotar incluso a lord Voldemort. Tal vez ahora son fieles a ese alguien... ¿tal vez a ese paladín de la gente común, de los sangre sucia y de los muggles, Albus Dumbledore? A la mención del nombre de Dumbledore, los integrantes del círculo se agitaron, y algunos negaron con la cabeza o murmuraron algo. Voldemort no les hizo caso. —Me resulta decepcionante. Lo confieso, me siento decepcionado... Lucius malfoy avanzó hacia Voldemort, rompiendo el círculo. Temblando de pies a cabeza, cayó a sus pies. —¡Amo! —gritó—. ¡Perdonadme, señor! ¡Perdonadnos a todos! Voldemort rompió a reír. Levantó la varita. _—¡Crucio!_ El mortífago que estaba en el suelo se retorció y gritó. Voldemort levantó la varita. El mortífago torturado yacía en el suelo, jadeando. —Levántate, Lucius —dijo Voldemort con suavidad—. Levántate. ¿Ruegas clemencia? Yo no tengo clemencia. Yo no olvido. Trece largos años... Te exigiré que me pagues por estos trece años antes de perdonarte. Colagusano ya ha pagado parte de su deuda, ¿no es así, Colagusano? Bajó la vista hacia éste, que seguía sollozando. —No volviste a mí por lealtad sino por miedo a tus antiguos amigos. Mereces el dolor, Colagusano. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Sí, señor —gimió Colagusano—. Por favor, señor, por favor... —Aun así, me ayudaste a recuperar mi cuerpo —dijo fríamente Voldemort, mirándolo sollozar en la hierba—. Aunque eres inútil y traicionero, me ayudaste... y lord Voldemort recompensa a los que lo ayudan. Volvió a levantar la varita e hizo con ella una floritura en el aire. Un rayo de lo que parecía plata derretida salió brillando de ella. Sin forma durante un momento, adquirió luego la de una brillante mano humana, de color semejante a la luz de la luna, que descendió y se adhirió a la muñeca sangrante de Colagusano

Los sollozos de éste se detuvieron de pronto. Respirando irregular y entrecortadamente, levantó la cabeza y contempló la mano de plata como si no pudiera creerlo. Se había unido al brazo limpiamente, sin señales, como si sehubiera puesto un guante resplandeciente. Flexionó los brillantes dedos y luego, temblando, cogió del suelo una pequeña ramita seca y la estrujó hasta convertirla en polvo. —Señor —susurró—. Señor... es hermosa... Gracias... mil gracias. Avanzó de rodillas y besó el bajo de la túnica de Voldemort. —Que tu lealtad no vuelva a flaquear, Colagusano —le advirtió Voldemort. —No, mi señor... nunca Colagusano se levantó y ocupó su lugar en el círculo, sin dejar de mirarse la mano nueva. En la cara aún le brillaban las lágrimas. Voldemort se acercó entonces al hombre que estaba a la derecha de Colagusano. —Lucius, mi escurridizo amigo —susurró, deteniéndose ante él—. Me han dicho que no has renunciado a los viejos modos, aunque ante el mundo presentas un rostro respetable. Tengo entendido que sigues dispuesto a tomar la iniciativa en una sesión de tortura de muggles. Sin embargo, nunca intentaste encontrarme, Lucius. Tu demostración en los Mundiales de Quidditch estuvo bien, divertida, me atrevería a decir... pero ¿no hubieras hecho mejor en emplear tus energías en encontrar y ayudar a tu señor? —Señor, estuve en constante alerta —dijo con rapidez la voz de Malfoy, desde debajo de la capucha—. Si hubiera visto cualquier señal vuestra, una pista sobre vuestro paradero, habría acudido inmediatamente a vuestro lado. Nada me lo habría impedido ... —Y aun así escapaste de la Marca Tenebrosa cuando un fiel mortífago la proyectó en el aire el verano pasado —lo interrumpió Voldemort con suavidad, y el señor Malfoy dejó bruscamente de hablar—. Sí, lo sé todo, Lucius. Me has decepcionado... Espero un servicio más leal en el futuro.

—Por supuesto, señor, por supuesto... Sois misericordioso, gracias voldemort se movió, y se detuvo mirando fijamente al hueco que separaba a Malfoy del siguiente hombre, en el que hubieran cabido bien dos personas. —Aquí deberían encontrarse los Lestrange —dijo Voldemort en voz baja—. Pero están en Azkaban, sepultados en vida. Fueron fieles, prefirieron Azkaban a renunciar a mí... Cuando asaltemos Azkaban, los Lestrange recibirán más honores de los que puedan imaginarse. Los dementores se unirán a nosotros: son nuestros aliados naturales. Y llamaremos a los gigantes desterrados. Todos mis vasallos devotos volverán a mí, y un ejército de criaturas a quienes todos temen... Siguió su recorrido. Pasaba ante algunos mortífagos sin decir nada, pero se detenía ante otros y les hablaba —Macnair... Colagusano me ha dicho que ahora te dedicas a destruir bestias peligrosas para el Ministerio de Magia. Pronto dispondrás de mejores víctimas, Macnair. Lord Voldemort te proveerá de ellas. —Gracias, señor... gracias —musitó Macnair. —Y aquí —Voldemort llegó ante las dos figuras más grandes— tenemos a Crabbe. Esta vez lo harás mejor, ¿no, Crabbe? ¿Y tú, Goyle? Se inclinaron torpemente, musitando: —Sí, señor. —Así será, señor... —Te digo lo mismo que a ellos, Nott —dijo Voldemort en voz baja desplazándose hasta una figura encorvada que estaba a la sombra del señor Goyle —Señor, me postro ante vos. Soy vuestro más fiel servidor... —Eso espero —repuso Voldemort. Llegó ante el hueco más grande de todos, y se quedó mirándolo con sus rojos ojos, inexpresivos, como si pudiera ver a los que faltaban. —Y aquí tenemos a seis mortífagos desaparecidos... tres de ellos muertos en mi servicio. Otro, demasiado cobarde para venir, lo pagará. Otro que creo que me ha dejado para siempre... ha de morir, por supuesto. Y otro que sigue siendo mi vasallo más fiel, y que ya se ha reincorporado a mi servicio. Los mortífagos se agitaron. Harry vio que se dirigían miradas unos a otros a través de las máscaras. —Ese fiel vasallo está en Hogwarts, y gracias a sus esfuerzos ha venido aquí esta noche nuestro joven amigo... »Sí —continuó Voldemort, y una sonrisa le torció la boca sin labios, mientras los ojos de todos se clavaban en Harry—. Harry Potter ha tenido la bondad de venir a mi fiesta de renacimiento. Me atrevería a decir que es mi invitado de honor.

Se hizo el silencio. Luego, el mortífago que se encontraba a la derecha de Colagusano avanzó, y la voz de Lucius Malfoy habló desde debajo de la máscara. —Amo, nosotros ansiamos saber... Os rogamos que nos digáis... como habéis logrado... este milagro... cómo habéis logrado volver con nosotros... —Ah, ésa es una historia sorprendente, Lucius —contestó Voldemort—. Una historia que comienza... y termina... con el joven amigo que tenemos aquí. Se acercó a Harry con desgana, y ambos fueron entonces el centro de atención. La serpiente seguía dando vueltas alrededor de Harry. —Naturalmente, sabéis que a este muchacho lo han llamado «mi caída» — dijo Voldemort suavemente, clavando sus rojos ojos en Harry; la cicatriz empezó a dolerle tanto que éste estuvo a punto de chillar de dolor—. Todos sabéis que, la noche en que perdí mis poderes y mi cuerpo, había querido matarlo. Su madre murió para salvarlo, y sin saberlo fue para él un escudo que yo no había previsto... No pude tocarlo. Y Algo que desconosco me quito mi cuerpo y solo dejo um trozo de mi alma, no se que fue pero les garantizo que lo he de averiguar y lo destruiré nadie es mas grande que Voldemort levantó uno de sus largos dedos blancos, y lo puso muy cerca de la mejilla de Harry. —Su madre dejó en él las huellas de su sacrificio... esto es magia antigua; tendría que haberlo recordado, no me explico cómo lo pasé por alto... Pero no importa: ahora sí que puedo tocarlo. Harry sintió el contacto de la fría yema del dedo largo y blanco, y creyó que la cabeza le iba a estallar de dolor. Harry oyo dentro de su cabeza estoy contigo, el se sorprenderá no temas confía en tu preparación, es necesario que resurga para poder terminar con el y sus seguidores ten confianza.

Voldemort rió suavemente en su oído; luego retiró el dedo y siguió dirigiéndose a los mortífagos. —Me equivoqué, amigos, lo admito. Mi maldición fue desviada por el loco sacrificio de la mujer y rebotó contra mí. Aaah... un dolor por encima de lo imaginable, amigos. Nada hubiera podido prepararme para soportarlo. Fui arrancado del cuerpo, quedé convertido en algo que era menos que espíritu, menos que el más sutil de los fantasmas... y, sin embargo, seguía vivo. Lo que fui entonces, ni siquiera yo lo sé... Yo, que he ido más lejos que nadie en el camino hacia la inmortalidad. Vosotros conocéis mi meta: conquistar la muerte. Y entonces fui puesto a prueba, y resultó que alguno de mis experimentos funcionó bien... porque no llegué a morir aunque la maldición debiera haberme matado. No obstante, quedé tan desprovisto de poder como la más débil criatura viva, y sin ningún recurso que me ayudara... porque no tenía cuerpo, y cualquier hechizo que pudiera haberme ayudado requería la utilización de una varita. »Sólo recuerdo que me obligué a mí mismo a existir, sin desfallecer. Me establecí en un lugar alejado, en un bosque, y esperé... Sin duda, alguno de mis fieles mortífagos trataría de encontrarme... alguno de ellos vendría y practicaría la magia que yo no podía, para devolverme a un cuerpo. Pero esperé en vano. Un estremecimiento recorrió de nuevo el círculo de los mortífagos. Voldemort dejó que aquel estremecimiento creciera horriblemente antes de continuar: —Sólo conservaba uno de mis poderes: el de ocupar los cuerpos de otros. Pero no me atrevía a ir a donde hubiera abundancia de humanos, porque sabía que los aurores seguían buscándome por el extranjero. En ocasiones habité el cuerpo de animales (por supuesto, las serpientes fueron mis preferidos), pero en ellos no estaba mucho mejor que siendo puro espíritu, porque sus cuerpos son poco aptos para realizar magia... y, además, mi posesión de ellos les acortaba la vida. Ninguno duró mucho. »Luego... hace cuatro años... encontré algo que parecía asegurarme el retorno. Un mago joven y confiado vagaba por el camino del bosque que había convertido en mi hogar. Era la oportunidad con la que había estado soñando, pues se trataba de un profesor del colegio de Dumbledore. Fue fácil doblegarlo a mi voluntad... Me trajo de vuelta a este país, y después de un tiempo ocupé su cuerpo para vigilarlo de cerca mientras cumplía mis órdenes. Pero el plan falló: no logré robar la piedra filosofal. Perdí la oportunidad de asegurarme la vida inmortal. Una vez más, Harry Potter frustró mi intento..Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Nada se movía, ni siquiera las hojas del tejo. Los mortífagos estaban completamente inmóviles, y en las máscaras les brillaban los ojos, fijos en Voldemort y en Harry. —Mi vasallo murió cuando dejé su cuerpo, y yo quedé tan debilitado como antes —prosiguió Voldemort—. Volví a mi lejano refugio temiendo que nunca recuperaría mis poderes. Sí, aquéllos fueron mis peores días: no podía esperar

encontrarme otro mago cuyo cuerpo pudiera ocupar... y ya había perdido toda esperanza de que mis mortífagos se preocuparan por lo que hubiera sido de mí.

Uno o dos de los enmascarados hicieron gestos de incomodidad, pero Voldemort no hizo caso. —Y entonces, no hace ni un año, cuando ya había abandonado toda esperanza, sucedió al fin: un vasallo volvió a mí. Colagusano, aquí presente, que había fingido su propia muerte para huir de la justicia, fue descubierto y decidió volver junto a su señor. Me buscó por el país en que se rumoreaba que me había ocultado... ayudado, claro, por las ratas que fue encontrando por el camino. Colagusano tiene una curiosa afinidad con las ratas, ¿no es así? Sus sucios amiguitos le dijeron que, en las profundidades de un bosque albanés, había un lugar que evitaban, en el que animales pequeños como ellas habían encontrado la muerte al quedar poseídos por una sombra oscura. »Pero su viaje de regreso a mí no careció de tropiezos, ¿verdad, Colagusano? Porque una noche, hambriento, en las lindes del mismo bosque en que esperaba encontrarme, paró imprudentemente en una posada para comer algo... ¿y a quién diríais que halló allí? A la mismísima Bertha Jorkins, una bruja del Ministerio de Magia.

»Ahora veréis cómo el hado favorece a lord Voldemort: aquél podría haber sido el final de Colagusano y de mi última esperanza de regeneración, pero Colagusano (demostrando una presencia de ánimo que nunca habría esperado hallar en él) convenció a Bertha Jorkins de que lo acompañara a un paseo a la luz de la luna; la dominó... y la trajo hasta mí. Y Bertha Jorkins, que podría haberlo echado todo a perder, resultó ser un regalo mejor del que hubiera podido soñar... porque, con un poco de persuasión, se convirtió en una verdadera mina de información. »Fue ella la que me dijo que el Torneo de los tres magos tendría lugar en Hogwarts durante este curso, y también la que me habló de un fiel mortífago que estaría deseando ayudarme, si conseguía ponerme en contacto con él. Me dijo muchas cosas... pero los medios que utilicé a fin de romper el encantamiento que le habían echado para borrarle la memoria fueron demasiado fuertes, y, cuando le hube sacado toda la información útil, tenía la mente y el cuerpo en tan mal estado que no había arreglo posible. Ya me había servido. No podía encarnarme en su cuerpo, así que me deshice de ella.

Voldemort sonrió con su horrenda sonrisa. Sus rojos ojos tenían una mirada cruel y extraviada. —El cuerpo de Colagusano, por supuesto, era poco adecuado para mi encarnación, puesto que todos lo creían muerto y, de ser visto, atraería demasiado la atención. Sin embargo, él fue el vasallo que yo necesitaba, dotado de un cuerpo que puso a mi servicio. Y, aunque no es un gran mago, pudo seguir las instrucciones que le daba y que me fueron devolviendo a un cuerpo, al mío propio, aunque débil y rudimentario; un cuerpo que podía habitar mientras aguardaba los ingredientes esenciales para el verdadero renacimiento... Uno o dos encantamientos de mi invención, un poco de ayuda de mi querida _Nagini_... —los ojos de Voldemort se dirigieron a la serpiente, que no dejaba de dar vueltas—, una poción elaborada con sangre de unicornio, y el veneno de reptil que _Nagini_ nos proporcionó... y retomé enseguida una forma casi humana, y me encontré lo bastante fuerte para viajar. »Ya no había esperanza de robar la piedra filosofal, porque sabía que Dumbledore se habría ocupado de destruirla. Pero estaba deseando abrazar de nuevo la vida mortal, antes de buscar la inmortal. Así que me propuse expectativas más modestas: me conformaría con retornar a mi antiguo cuerpo, y a mi antigua fuerza »Sabía que para lograrlo (la poción que me ha revivido esta noche es una vieja joya de la magia oscura) necesitaría tres ingredientes muy poderosos. Bueno, uno de ellos ya estaba a mano, ¿verdad, Colagusano? Carne ofrecida por un vasallo... »El hueso de mi padre, naturalmente, nos obligaba a desplazarnos a este lugar, donde está enterrado. Pero la sangre de un enemigo... Si por Colagusano hubiera sido, habría utilizado la de cualquier mago, ¿verdad? Cualquier mago que me odiara... ¡y hay tantos que todavía lo hacen! Pero yo sabía a quién tenía que usar si quería ser aun más fuerte de lo que había sido antes de mi caída: quería la sangre de Harry Potter, quería la sangre del que me había desprovisto de fuerza trece años antes, para que la persistente protección que una vez le dio su madre residiera también en mis venas.

»Pero ¿cómo atrapar a Harry Potter? Porque ha estado mejor protegido de lo que incluso él imagina, protegido por medios ingeniados hace tiempo por Dumbledore, cuando se ocupó del futuro del muchacho. Dumbledore invocó magia muy antigua para asegurarse de que el niño no sufría daño mientras se hallaba al cuidado de sus ancestros. Ni siquiera yo podía tocarlo allí... Luego, naturalmente, estaban los Mundiales de quldditch. Pensé que su protección se debilitaría en el estadio, lejos de sus parientes y de Dumbledore, pero yo todavía no me encontraba lo bastante fuerte para intentar secuestrarlo en medio de una horda de magos del Ministerio. Y después el muchacho volvería a Hogwarts, donde desde la mañana a la noche estaría bajo la nariz aguileña de ese loco amigo de los muggles. Así que ¿cómo podía atraparlo? »Pues, por supuesto, aprovechándome de la información de Bertha: usando a mi único mortífago fiel, establecido en Hogwarts, para asegurarme de que el nombre del muchacho entraba en el cáliz de fuego, usándolo para asegurarme de que el muchacho ganaba el Torneo... de que era el primero en tocar la copa, la Copa que mi mortífago habría convertido en un traslador que lo traería aquí, lejos de la protección de Dumbledore, a mis brazos expectantes. Y aquí está... el muchacho que todos vosotros creíais que había sido «mi caída». Voldemort avanzó lentamente, y volvió su rostro a Harry. Levantó su varita. — _¡Crucio!_ Fue un dolor muy superior a cualquier otro que Harry hubiera sufrido nunca: los huesos le ardieron, la cabeza parecía que se le iba a partir por la cicatriz, los ojos le daban vueltas como locos. Deseó que terminara... perder el conocimiento... morir... Y luego cesó. Su cuerpo quedó colgado, sin fuerzas, de las cuerdas que lo ataban a la lápida del padre de Voldemort, y miró aquellos brillantes ojos rojos a través de una especie de niebla. Las carcajadas de los mortífagos resonaban en la noche. —Creo que veis lo estúpido que es pensar que este niño haya sido alguna vez más fuerte que yo —dijo Voldemort—. Pero no quiero que queden dudas en la mente de nadie. Harry Potter se libró de mí por pura suerte. Y ahora demostraré mi poder matándolo, aquí y ahora, delante de todos vosotros, sin un Dumbledore que lo ayude ni una madre que muera por él. Le daré una oportunidad. Tendrá que luchar, y no os quedará ninguna duda de quién de nosotros es el más fuerte. Sólo un poquito más, _Nagini_ —susurró, y la serpiente se retiró deslizándose por

la hierba hacia los mortífagos—. Ahora dejame reparate tu pierna para que puedas luchar en igualdad, Colagusano, desátalo y devuélvele la varita.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

 ** _PRIORI INCANTATEM_**

Colagusano se acercó a Harry, que intentó sacudirse su aturdimiento y apoyar en los pies el peso del cuerpo antes de que le desataran las cuerdas. Colagusano levantó su nueva mano plateada, le sacó la bola de tela de la boca, y luego, de un solo golpe, cortó todas las ataduras que sujetaban a Harry a la lápida. Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry podría haber pensado en huir, pero la pierna que había estado herida le temblaba, y los mortífagos cerraban filas, tapando los huecos de los que faltaban y formando un cerco más apretado en torno a Voldemort y él. Colagusano se dirigió hacia el lugar en que yacía el cuerpo de Cedric, y regresó con la varita de Harry, que le puso con brusquedad en la mano, sin mirarlo, para volver luego a ocupar su sitio en el círculo de mortífagos. —¿Te han dado clases de duelo, Harry Potter? —preguntó Voldemort con voz melosa. Sus rojos ojos brillaban a través de la oscuridad. Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar a Harry, como si se tratara de una vida anterior, el club de duelo al que había asistido brevemente en Hogwarts dos años antes... Todo cuanto había aprendido en él era el encantamiento de desarme, _Expelliarmus_. ¿Y qué utilidad podría tener quitarle la varita a Voldemort, si es que conseguía hacerlo, cuando estaba rodeado de mortifagos y serían por lo menos treinta contra uno? Nunca había aprendido nada que fuera adecuado para aquel momento. Sabía que se iba a enfrentar a aquello contra lo que siempre los había prevenido Moody: la maldición _Avada Kedavra_ , que no se podía interceptar. Y Voldemort tenía razón: aquella vez su madre no se encontraba allí para morir por él. Estaba completamente desprotegido... Cuando recordó el hechizo aprendido en sus viajes y decidió que ese seria su mejor defensa **Cave Inimicum** : (Hechizo de protección. Con suficiente poder, puede repeler las maldiciones imperdonables).

Saludémonos con una inclinación, Harry —dijo Voldemort, agachándose un poco, pero sin dejar de presentar a Harry su cara de serpiente—. Vamos, hay que comportarse como caballeros... A Dumbledore le gustaría que hicieras gala de tus buenos modales. Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry. Los mortífagos volvieron a reírse. La boca sin labios de Voldemort se contorsionó en una sonrisa. Harry no se inclinó. No iba a permitir que Voldemort se burlara de él antes de matarlo... no iba a darle esa satisfacción... —He dicho que te inclines —repitió Voldemort, alzando la varita. Harry recordó sus clases con el supuesto Moody y aunque oia la voz que le ordenaba inclinar su columna vertebral se negó hacerlo cuantas veces le lanzo Tom su hechizo Crucio, por mas veces qoe lo intento mejor resistencia presentaba Harry y los mortífagos dejaron de reir. En sus caras se notaba la incertidumbre

—Muy bien —dijo Voldemort con voz suave. Ahora da la cara como un hombre. Tieso y orgulloso, como murió tu padre... »Señores, empieza el duelo. Voldemort levantó la varita una vez más, y, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, recibió de nuevo el impacto de la maldición _cruciatus_. Harry estoicamente resistió nuevamente este envate y aunque sentía dolor no lo reflejava en su rostro, cosa que fue enfureciendo cada vez mas a Lord Voldemort, los mortifagos no daban crédito a lo que veian, no entendían como un muchaco de 14 años podía resistir la fuerza de su Señor y ellos que se consideraban muy superiores al niño ya que ellos eran sangre pura jamás pudieron resistirse.

—Una pausa a sus ataques hizo Voldemort, dilatando de emoción las alargadas rendijas de la nariz—, veo que has aprendido muy bien tus lecciones, Harry pensó. Moriría como Cedric. Aquellos ojos rojos despiadados, se lo estaban diciendo: iba a morir, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero a lo que no estaba dispuesto era a doblegarse. No iba a obedecer a Voldemort... no iba a implorarle... —Te he preguntado si quieres que lo repita —dijo Voldemort con voz suave—. ¡Respóndeme! _¡Imperio!_ Y, por tercera vez en su vida, Harry sintió la sensación de que su mente se

vaciaba de todo pensamiento... Era una bendición, no pensar; era como flotar, soñar... _Di simplemente «no, por piedad»... Di «no, por piedad»... Simplemente dilo..._ «No lo haré —dijo otra voz más fuerte desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza—; no responderé.. .» _Di «no, por piedad»..._ «No lo haré, no lo diré...» _Di «no, por piedad»..._ —¡NO LO HARÉ! Y estas palabras brotaron de la boca de Harry. Retumbaron en el cementerio, y la somnolencia desapareció tan de repente como si le hubieranechado un jarro de agua fría. Pero regresaron inmediatamente los dolores por resistirse a la maldición _cruciatus_ le había dejado en todo el cuerpo, y la conciencia del lugar y la situación en que se encontraba. —¿No lo harás? —dijo Voldemort en voz baja, y los mortífagos no se rieron aquella vez—. ¿No dirás «no, por piedad»? Harry, la obediencia es una virtud que me gustaría enseñarte antes de matarte... ¿tal vez con otra pequeña dosis de dolor? Voldemort levantó la varita, pero aquella vez Harry estaba listo: con los reflejos adquiridos en los entrenamientos de quidditch, se echó al suelo a un lado. Rodó hasta quedar a cubierto detrás de la lápida de mármol del padre de Voldemort, y la oyó resquebrajarse al recibir la maldición dirigida a él. —No vamos a jugar al escondite, Harry —dijo la voz suave y fría de Voldemort, acercándose más entre las risas de los mortífagos—. No puedes esconderte de mí. ¿Es que estás cansado del duelo? ¿Preferirías que terminara ya, Harry? Sal, Harry... sal y da la cara. Será rápido... puede que ni si quiera sea doloroso, no lo sé... ¡Como nunca me he muerto...! Harry permaneció agachado tras la lápida, comprendiendo que había llegado su fin. No había esperanza... nadie iba a ayudarlo. Y, al oír a Voldemort acercarse aún más, sólo supo una cosa que escapaba al miedo y a la razón: que no iba a morir agachado como un niño que jugara al escondite, ni iba a morir arrodillado a los pies de Voldemort. Moriría de pie como su padre, intentando defenderse aunque no hubiera defensa posible. Antes de que Voldemort asomara la cabeza de serpiente por el otro lado de la lápida, Harry se había levantado; agarraba firmemente la varita con una mano, la blandía ante él, y se abalanzaba al encuentro de Voldemort para enfrentarse con él cara a cara.

Voldemort estaba listo. Al tiempo que Harry gritaba _«¡Cave Inimicum!»_ , Voldemort lanzó su _«¡Avada Kedavra!»_.De la varita de Voldemort brotó un chorro de luz verde en el preciso momento en que de la de Harry salía un rayo de luz dorada, y ambos rayos se encontraron en medio del aire. Repentinamente, la varita de Harry empezó a vibrar como si la recorriera una descarga eléctrica. La mano se le había agarrotado, y no habría podido soltarla aunque hubiera querido. Un estrecho rayo de luz que no era de color verde, sino de un dorado intenso y brillante, conectó las dos varitas, y Harry, mirando el rayo con asombro, vio que tam bién los largos dedos de Voldemort aferraban una varita que no dejaba de vibrar. Y entonces (nada podría haber preparado a Harry ni a Tom para aquello) sintió que sus pies se alzaban del suelo. Tanto él como Voldemort estaban elevándose en el aire, y sus varitas seguían conectadas por el hilo de luz dorada. Se alejaron de la lápida del padre de Voldemort, y fueron a aterrizar en un claro de tierra sin tumbas. Los mortífagos gritaban pidiéndole instrucciones a Voldemort mientras, seguidos por la serpiente, volvían a reunirse y a formar el círculo en torno a ellos. Algunos sacaron las varitas. El rayo dorado que conectaba a Harry y Voldemort se escindió. Aunque las varitas seguían conectadas, mil ramificaciones se desprendieron trazando arcos por encima de ellos, y se entrelazaron a su alrededor hasta dejarlos encerrados en una red dorada en forma de campana, una especie de jaula de luz, fuera de la cual los mortífagos merodeaban como chacales, profiriendo gritos que llegaban adentro amortiguados. —¡No hagáis nada! —les gritó Voldemort a los mortífagos. Harry vio que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de sorpresa ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que forcejeaba en un intento de romper el hilo de luz que seguía uniendo las varitas. Harry agarró la suya con más fuerza utilizando ambas manos, y el hilo dorado permaneció intacto. —¡No hagáis nada a menos que yo os lo mande! —volvió a gritar Voldemort. Y, entonces, un sonido hermoso y sobrenatural llenó el aire... Procedía de cada uno de los hilos de la red finamente tejida en torno a Harry y Voldemort. Era un sonido que Harry pudo reconocer, aunque antes sólo lo había oído una vez: era el canto del fénix.

Para Harry era un sonido de esperanza... lo más hermoso y acogedor que había oído en su vida. Sentía como si el canto estuviera dentro de él en vez de rodearlo. Era un sonido que lo conectaba a sus Ancestros y Dumbledore, como si un amigo le hablara al oído... _No rompas la conexión._ «Lo sé —le dijo Harry a la música—, ya sé que no debo.» Pero, en cuanto lo hubo pensado, se convirtió en algo bastante más difícil de cumplir. Su varita empezó a vibrar más fuerte que antes... y el rayo que lo unía a Voldemort había cambiado también: era como si unos guijarros de luz se deslizaran de un lado a otro del rayo que unía las varitas. Harry notó que su varita se sacudía en el interior de su mano mientras los guijarros comenzaban a deslizarse hacia su lado lenta pero incesantemente. La dirección del movimiento del rayo era de Voldemort hacia él, y notaba que su varita vibraba con enorme fuerza... Cuando el más próximo de los guijarros de luz se acercó a la varita de Harry, la madera que tenía entre los dedos se puso tan caliente que a Harry le dio miedo que se prendiera. Cuanto más se acercaba el guijarro, con más fuerza vibraba la varita de Harry. Tuvo la certeza de que, en cuanto tocara la varita, ésta se desharía. Parecía a punto de hacerse astillas entre sus dedos... Concentró cada célula de su cerebro en obligar al guijarro a retroceder hacia Voldemort, con el canto del fénix en los oídos y los ojos furiosos, fijos. Lentamente, muy lentamente, los guijarros se fueron deteniendo, y luego, con la misma lentitud, comenzaron a desplazarse en sentido opuesto... y entonces fue la varita de Voldemort la que empezó a vibrar con terrible fuerza. Voldemort parecía anonadado y casi temeroso. Uno de los guijarros de luz temblaba a unos centímetros de distancia de la varita de Voldemort. Harry no sabía por qué lo hacía, no sabía qué podría sacar de aquello... pero se concentró como nunca en su vida en obligar a aquel guijarro de luz a ir hacia la varita de Voldemort, y despacio, muy despacio, el guijarro se movió a través del hilo dorado, tem bló por un momento, y luego hizo contacto. De inmediato, la varita de Voldemort prorrumpió en estridentes alaridos de dolor. A continuación (los rojos ojos de Voldemort se abrieron de terror) una mano de humo denso surgió de la punta de la varita y se desvaneció: el espectro de la mano que le había dado a Colagusano. Más gritos de dolor, y luego empezó a brotar de la punta de la varita de Voldemort algo mucho más grande, algo gris que parecía hecho de un humo casi sólido. Formó una cabeza... a la que siguieron el pecho y los brazos: era el torso de Cedric Diggory. Esto conmocionó a Harry de tal manera, que si en algún momento podría haber soltado la varita habría sido aquél, pero el instinto se lo impidió, de manera que el rayo de luz dorada siguió intacto, aunque el espeso espectro gris de Cedric Diggory (¿era un espectro?, ¡parecía corpóreo!) salió en su totalidad de la punta de la varita de Voldemort como de un túnel muy estrecho. Y aquella sombra de Cedric se puso de pie, miró a ambos lados el rayo de luz dorada, y habló:

—¡Aguanta, Harry! — voz resonó distante. Harry miró a Voldemort, que contemplaba atónito la escena, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aquello lo había cogido tan de sorpresa como a Harry. Éste oyó los apagados gritos de terror de los mortífagos, que rondaban fuera de la campana dorada. Surgieron nuevos gritos de dolor de la varita, y luego algo más brotó de la punta: la densa sombra de una segunda cabeza, rápidamente seguida de los brazos y el torso. Un viejo al que Harry había visto en cierta ocasión en un sueño salía de la punta de la varita exactamente igual que había hecho Cedric... Su espectro, o su sombra, o lo que fuera, cayó junto al de Cedric y, apoyándose sobre su cayado, examinó con alguna sorpresa a Harry, a Voldemort, la red dorada y las varitas conectadas. —Entonces, ¿era un mago de verdad? —dijo el viejo, fijándose en Voldemort—. Me mató, ése lo hizo... ¡Pelea bien, muchacho! Pero ya estaba surgiendo una nueva cabeza... y aquélla, gris como una estatua de humo, era la de una mujer. Soportando las sacudidas con ambas manos para no soltar la varita, Harry la vio caer al suelo y levantarse como los otros, observando. La sombra de Bertha Jorkins contempló con los ojos muy abiertos la batalla que tenía lugar ante ella. —¡No sueltes! —le gritó, y su voz retumbó al igual que la de Cedric, como si llegara de muy lejos—. ¡No sueltes, Harry, no sueltes! Ella y los otros dos fantasmas comenzaron a deambular por la parte interior de la campana dorada, mientras los mortífagos hacían algo parecido en la parte de fuera... Las víctimas de Voldemort cuchicheaban rodeando a los duelistas, le susurraban a Harry palabras de ánimo y le decían a Voldemort cosas que Harry no alcanzaba a oír. Y entonces otra cabeza salió de la punta de la varita de Voldemort... Harry supo quién era en cuanto la vio, lo comprendió como si la hubiera estado esperando desde el momento en que Cedric había surgido de la varita, lo comprendió porque la mujer que salía era la persona en la que más había pensado aquella noche... La sombra de humo de una mujer joven de pelo largo cayó al suelo tal como había hecho Bertha, se levantó y lo miró... y Harry, con los brazos temblando furiosamente, devolvió la mirada al rostro fantasmal de su madre. —Tu padre está en camino... —dijo ella en voz baja—. Quiere verte... Todo irá bien... ¡ánimo!... Y entonces empezó a salir: primero la cabeza, luego el cuerpo, alto y de pelo alborotado como Harry. La forma etérea de James Potter brotó del extremo de la varita de Voldemort, cayó al suelo y se puso de pie como su mujer. Se acercó a Harry, mirándolo, y le habló con la misma voz lejana y

resonante que los otros, pero en voz baja, para que Voldemort, cuya cara estaba ahora lívida de terror al verse rodeado por sus víctimas, no pudiera oírlo:

—Cuando la conexión se rompa, desapareceremos al cabo de unos momentos... pero te daremos tiempo... Tienes que alcanzar el traslador, que te llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts. ¿Has comprendido, Harry? —Sí —contestó éste jadeando, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sostener la varita, que se le resbalaba entre los dedos. —Harry —le cuchicheó la figura de Cedric—, lleva mi cuerpo, ¿lo harás? Llévales el cuerpo a mis padres... —Lo haré —contestó Harry con el rostro tenso por el esfuerzo. —Prepárate —susurró la voz de su padre—. Prepárate para correr... ahora... —¡YA! —gritó Harry. No hubiera podido aguantar ni un segundo más. Levantó la varita con todas sus fuerzas, y el rayo dorado se partió. La jaula de luz se desvaneció y se apagó el canto del fénix, pero las víctimas de Voldemort no desaparecieron: lo cercaron para servirle a Harry de escudo. Y Harry corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, golpeando a dos mortífagos atónitos para abrirse paso. Corrió en zigzag por entre las tumbas, notando tras él las maldiciones que le arrojaban, oyéndolas pegar en las lápidas: fue esquivando tumbas y maldiciones, dirigiéndose como una bala hacia el cuerpo de Cedric, concentrado con todas sus fuerzas en lo que tenía que hacer.—¡Aturdidlo! —oyó gritar a Voldemort. A tres metros de Cedric, Harry se parapetó tras un ángel de mármol para evitar los chorros de luz roja. La punta de una de las alas del ángel cayó rota al ser alcanzada por las maldiciones. Agarrando más fuerte la varita, salió corriendo. — _¡Cave Inimicum!_ —gritó, apuntando con la varita por encima del hombro a los mortífagos que lo perseguían. Por un grito amortiguado, pensó que había dado al menos a uno de ellos, pero no tenía tiempo de pararse a mirar. Saltó sobre la Copa y se echó al suelo al oír más maldiciones tras él. Nuevos chorros de luz le pasaron por encima de la cabeza mientras, tumbado, alargaba la mano para coger el brazo de Cedric. —¡Apartaos! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Es mío! —chilló Voldemort. La mano de Harry había aferrado a Cedric por la muñeca. Entre él y Voldemort se interponía una lápida, pero Cedric pesaba demasiado para arrastrarlo, y la Copa quedaba fuera de su alcance. Los rojos ojos de Voldemort destellaron en la oscuridad. Harry lo vio curvar la boca en una sonrisa, y levantar la varita. — _¡Accio!_ —gritó Harry, apuntando a la Copa de los tres magos con la varita. La Copa voló por el aire hasta él. Harry la cogió por un asa. Oyó el grito furioso de Voldemort en el mismo instante en que él sentía la sacudida bajo el ombligo que significaba que el traslador había funcionado: se alejaba de allí a toda velocidad en medio de un torbellino de viento y colores, y Cedric iba a su lado. Regresaban...


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

 **LA POCIÓN DE LA VERDAD**

Harry cayó en el césped le penetró por la nariz olor del este. Había mantenido cerrado los ojos mientras el traslador lo transportaba ya que se sentía totalmente exausto, y seguío sin abrirlos. No se movió aunque el sabia que estaba en los terrenos del **Colegio Hogwarts**. Para sujetarse, se aferró con más fuerza a las dos cosas que estaba agarrando: la fría y bruñida asa de la Copa de los tres magos, y el cuerpo de Cedric. El horror sufrido y el agotamiento lo mantenían pegado al suelo, respirando el olor del césped, El estrépito lo ensordeció y lo dejó más confundido: había voces por todas partes, pisadas, gritos... Permaneció donde estaba, con el rostro contraído, como si fuera una pesadilla que pasaría... Un par de manos lo agarraron con fuerza y lo volvieron boca arriba. —¡Harry!, ¡Harry! Abrió los ojos. Miraba al cielo estrellado, y Albus Dumbledore se encontraba a su lado, agachado. Los rodeaban las sombras oscuras de una densa multitud de personas que se empujaban en el intento de acercarse más. Harry notó que el suelo, bajo su cabeza, retumbaba con los pasos.

Había regresado al borde del laberinto. Podía ver las gradas que se elevaban por encima de él, las formas de la gente que se movía por ellas, y las estrellas en lo alto. Harry soltó la Copa, pero agarró a Cedric aún con más fuerza. Levantó la mano que le quedaba libre y cogió la muñeca de Dumbledore, cuyo rostro se desenfocaba por momentos. —Ha retornado —susurró Harry—. Ha retornado. Voldemort. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha sucedido? El rostro de Cornelius Fudge apareció sobre Harry vuelto del revés. Parecía blanco y consternado. —¡Dios... Dios mío, Diggory! —exclamó—. ¡Está muerto, Dumbledore! Aquellas palabras se reprodujeron, y las sombras que los rodeaban se las repetían a los de atrás, y luego otros las gritaron, las chillaron en la noche: «¡Está muerto!», «¡Está muerto!», «¡Cedric Diggory está muerto!». —Suéltalo, Harry —oyó que le decía la voz de Fudge, y notó dedos que intentaban separarlo del cuerpo sin vida de Cedric, pero Harry no lo soltó. Entonces se acercó el rostro de Dumbledore, que seguía borroso. —Ya no puedes hacer nada por él, Harry. Todo acabó. Suéltalo. —Quería que lo trajera —musitó Harry: le parecía im portante explicarlo—. Quería que lo trajera con sus padres... —De acuerdo, Harry... Ahora suéltalo. Dumbledore se inclinó y, con extraordinaria fuerza para tratarse de un hombre tan viejo y delgado, levantó a Harry del suelo y lo puso en pie. Harry se tambaleó. Le iba a estallar la cabeza. La pierna herida no soportaría más tiempo el peso de su cuerpo. Alrededor de ellos, la multitud daba empujones, intentando acercarse, apretando contra él sus oscuras siluetas. —¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡Diggory está muerto! —¡Tendrán que llevarlo a la enfermería! —dijo Fudge en voz alta—. Está enfermo, está herido... Dumbledore, los padres de Diggory están aquí, en las gradas...

—Yo llevaré a Harry, Dumbledore, yo lo llevaré... —No, yo preferiría... —Amos Diggory viene corriendo, Dumbledore. Viene para acá... ¿No crees que tendrías que decirle, antes de que vea...? —Quédate aquí, Harry. Había chicas que gritaban y lloraban histéricas. La escena vaciló ante los ojos de Harry... —Ya ha pasado, hijo, vamos... Te llevaré a la enfermería. —Dumbledore me dijo que me quedara —objetó Harry. La cicatriz de la frente ya no le dolia pero el cansancio mágico al que estuvo sometido lo tenia agotado por lo que se dejo llevar. Las imágenes se le emborronaban aún más que antes. —Tienes que acostarte. Vamos, ven... Y alguien más alto y más fuerte que Harry empezó a llevarlo, tirando de él por entre la aterrorizada multitud. Harry oía chillidos y gritos ahogados mientras el hombre se abría camino por entre ellos, llevándolo al castillo. Cruzaron la explanada y dejaron atrás el lago con el barco de Durmstrang. Harry ya no oía más que la pesada respiración del hombre que lo ayudaba a caminar.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? —le preguntó el hombre al fin, ayudándolo asubir la pequeña escalinata de piedra. Bum, bum, bum. Era _Ojoloco_ Moody. —La Copa era un traslador —explicó, mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo—. Nos dejó en un cementerio... y Tom Ridley: estaba allí... lord Voldemort. Bum, bum, bum. Iban subiendo por la escalinata de mármol... —¿Que el Señor Tenebroso estaba allí? ¿Y qué ocurrió entonces? —Mató a Cedric... lo mataron con la varita de Tom pero lo mato colagusano—¿Y luego? Bum, bum, bum. Avanzaban por el corredor... y si regreso el Sr. Tenebroso —Con una poción... recuperó su cuerpo... —¿El Señor Tenebroso ha recuperado su cuerpo? ¿Ha retornado?, Y llegaron los mortífagos... y luego nos batimos... —¿Que te batiste con el Señor Tenebroso?.

Madre llamo telepáticamente a su madre, como les dije Moody es falso y ya se quien es, su madre le pregunto inmediatamente quien; Harry le respondió Barty Crounch Jr. Me voy a poner mis protecciones mientras tu les avisas, El director cree que me trajo a la enfermería pero estamos en su despacho y me acaba de preguntar si habían regresado los Mortifagos, le voy a contar cosas mientras ellos pueden llegar pues como ya sabes Cedric esta muerto; Harry haslo inmediatamente mientras yo aviso a tus tutores del castillo rápido Harry. Este inmediatamente con sus maos y solo pensando realizo estos hechisos Protego Totalum, Cave Inimicum, Temporus y adicionalmente creo su cúpula de oro. —Pasa, Harry... Aquí, siéntate. Ahora estarás bien. Bébete esto... Harry oyó que una llave hurgaba en la cerradura, y se encontró una taza en las manos. —Bébetelo... Te sentirás mejor. Vamos a ver, Harry: quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ocurrió exactamente... cuando el supuesto Moody le quiso dar de beber una posion vertida en un te esta cayo en el suelo cosa que sorprendió a Moody y fue cuando denoto que a Harry lo rodeaba una cúpula de un brillo de oro que no le permitió hacercarse.

Moody pregunto que es eso, Harry solo se limito a reir y le dijo figese que mi varita hizo algo sorprendente... Vi a mis padres... Salieron de la varita mismade Tom junto con otras dos persona y Cedric; cuando nos lanzamos hechizos, la de El su famoso Avada Kedavra y yo lance el contra hechizo a esa maldición y cuando estos se encontraron se creo ina jaula de cómo hilos de oro; eso es imposible no existe ningún hechizo que proteja contr el Avada Kedavra, eso es lo que usted cree Barty pero yo si lo conozco, pero permítame seguirle contando.

A sus compañeros los regaño y les dijo que lo pagarían que solo Colagusano ya había pagado una parte y que había regresado por miedo a sus antiguos amigos y le hizo cortarse una mano y se le repuso una con brujería pero para mi, que lleva un truco escondido ya descubriré cual es a los demás los desemascaro y a los que faltaron por estar en la prisión dijo que los premiaría pero que a Usted seria recompensado por lo bien que le había salido todo; lastima que nosotros ya sabíamos desde que me dio la primera clase que usted era un doble del verdadero Moody, por que cree que en ninguna junta que hubo este añoi se le invito como el ños dos años anteriores, lo dejamos actuar a sabiendas que tenia un propisito.

Me escapé... de su juego y el del Tom Raidley que cee que por que tomo mi sangre para rehacer su cuerpo con eso ya puede vencerme, pero el no xabe muchas cosas que nosotros ya sabíamos mucho antes de esto. Moody Estaba tan pálido como Fudge, y tenía ambos ojos fijos, sin parpadear, en el rostro de Harry: —¿Ha retornado Voldemort, Harry? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo hizo? —Cogió algo de la tumba de su padre, algo de Colagusano y algo mío — dijo Harry. Su cabeza se aclaraba; la cicatriz ya no le dolía tanto. Veía con claridad el rostro de Moody, aunque el despacho estaba oscuro. Aún oía los gritos que llegaban del distante campo de quidditch. —¿Qué fue lo que el Señor Tenebroso cogió de ti? —preguntó Moody. —Sangre —dijo Harry, levantando el brazo. La manga de la túnica estaba rasgada por donde la había cortado Colagusano con la daga. Moody profirió un silbido largo y sutil, pero eso ya se lo había yo dicho parece que ya esta perdiendo su capacidad de razonar..

Por cierto de ¿Karkarov? —dijo que lo había traicionado y que lo mataria encuanto lo encontrara, —Te aseguro que sí —afirmó Moody, y su ojo mágico giró hasta fijarse en la puerta. Harry comprendió que se estaba asegurando de que no hubiera nadie al otro lado. Al mismo tiempo, Moody sacó la varita y apuntó a Harry con ella—. Entonces, ¿los perdonó?, ¿a los mortífagos que quedaron en libertad, los que se libraron de Azkaban? —¿Qué? Harry miró la varita con que Moody le apuntaba: —Te he preguntado —repitió Moody en voz baja— si él perdonó a esaescoria que no se preocupó por buscarlo. Esos cobardes traidores que ni siquiera afrontaron Azkaban por él. Esos apestosos desleales e inútiles que tuvieron el suficiente valor para hacer el idiota en los Mundiales de Quidditch pero huyeron a la vista de la Marca Tenebrosa que yo hice aparecer en el cielo. —¿Que usted...? ¿Qué está diciendo?, —Ya te lo expliqué, Harry, ya te lo expliqué. Si hay algo que odio en este mundo es a los mortífagos que han quedado en libertad. Le dieron la espalda a mi señor cuando más los necesitaba. Esperaba que los castigara, que los torturara. Dime que les ha hecho algo, Harry... —La cara de Moody se iluminó de pronto con una sonrisa demente—. Dime que reconoció que yo, sólo yo le he permanecido leal... y dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para entregarle lo que él más deseaba: a ti.

—Usted no lo hizo... Yo fui ¡Quién puso tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, en representación de un nuevo colegio!. Yo. ¿Quién animó a Hagrid a que te mostrara los

dragones? Yo. ¿Quién te ayudó a ver la única forma de derrotar al dragón? ¡Yo! Le dije a Neville el libro pero tu no lo tomaste por lo que tuve que decirle de forma inocente a tu amigo esa el elfo donde tenis yo las braqui algas y te las diera y ete quite a muchos enemigos en el laberintoEl ojo mágico de Moody dejó de vigilar la puerta. Estaba fijo en Harry. Su boca torcida sonrió más malignamente que nunca. —No fue fácil, Harry, guiarte por todas esas pruebas sin levantar sospechas. He necesitado toda mi astucia para que no se pudiera descubrir mi mano en tu éxito. Si lo hubieras conseguido todo demasiado fácilmente, Dumbledore habría sospechado. Lo importante era que llegaras al laberinto, a ser posible bien situado. Luego, sabía que podría librarme de los otros campeones y despejarte el camino. Pero también tuve que enfrentarme a tu estupidez. La segunda prueba... ahí fue cuando tuve más miedo de que fracasaras. Estaba muy atento a ti, Potter. Sabía que no habías descifrado el enigma del huevo, así que tenía que darte otra pista... —No fue usted —dijo Harry con voz ronca—: Si Usted puso mi nombre en el caliz pero se equivoco ya que la casa a la que yo pertenezco es Fenix precisamente y es de las casas del colegio desde su fundación, al Director le costo tiempo hacer que el caliz de fuego diera mi nombre ya que sabíamos que usted no era el verdadero Moody, pero requeríamos ver que objetivo era el que Usted buscaba, lo de la escoba me la dijo mi padre al enterarseque había salido mi nombre; Y perdone si no le digo como puedo hablar con el, además ha de saber que el dragon al que me enfrente nació en esta escuela y el me reconoció enseguida y convenció a las demás que si de casualidad les tocaba yo deberían de ayudarme; —¿Y quién le dijo a Cedric que lo abriera debajo del agua? Yo. Sabía que te pasaría la información: la gente decente es muy fácil de manipular, Potter. Otra vanagloria falsa Sr Barty, Lo del huevo desde que lo habri entendí. Lo que Usted no sabe es que yo hablo Sirenio y encuanto se los conte a mis amigos lo del enigma, Neville me conto y me dijo que su tio Abuelo había tenido que recurrir a las Branqui Algas las cuales me había regalado la reina de las Sirenas en mi cumplaños que lo fetejamos aquí en la escuela y las guarde en la mesita de noche en el mismi frasco con agua en que me las dio ella, por eso cuando usted le dio el libro a Neville mas nos convencimos de que Usted pretendía que ganara, por lo que el Director y los demás Profesores desidimos dejarlo hasta ver de que era capaz sabemos que aturdió a Fleur y le aplico la madicion Imperius a Victor, pero lo único con lo que no conto fue que Cedric y yo la tomasemos juntos aunque a mi me elimino muchos de los obstáculos los que me dejo fueron difíciles para mi sobre todo el acertijo de la Esfinge ya que aunque yo provengo en segunda generación de una bruja de padres no magos según Ustedes y tanto Tom como Usted cren que estos años he vivido con mis tios no magos, no se mucho de la lógica que usan estos por lo que llegue después de Cedric y si no ha sido por la acromantula el hubiese llegado primero y su plan hubiese fallado. Y si no lo salvo no se hubiese detenido aunque al hacerlo las pinzas de esta lastimaron mi pie y Cedric y Yo decidimos tomarla juntos ya que asi habría un empate y Hogwarts ganaría de todos modos, cosa que sorprendió a Colagusano y su patrón ordeno matarlo

La varita de Moody seguía apuntando directamente al corazón de Harry. vio que se acercaban unas formas nebulosas. Las nebulosas formas del reflector de enemigos se iban definiendo. Por encima del hombro de Moody vio la silueta de tres personas que se acercaban más y más. Pero Moody no las veía. Tenía su ojo mágico fijo en Harry. —El Señor Tenebroso no consiguió matarte, Potter, que era lo que quería—susurró Moody—. Imagínate cómo me recompensará cuando vea que lo he hecho por él: yo te entregué (tú eras lo que más necesitaba para poderse regenerar) y luego te maté por él. Recibiré mayores honores que ningún otro mortífago. Me convertiré en su partidario predilecto, el más cercano... más cercano que un hijo... El ojo normal de Moody estaba desorbitado por la emoción, y el mágico seguía fijo en Harry. La puerta había quedado cerrada con llave, y Harry le respondió Yo creo que esto es su Ultima equivocación puede usted inentar atacarme pero le anticipo que si Tom o como usted cobardemente la Dice "El Señor Tenebroso" no lo logro Usted que es muy inferior a El menos podrá ya que jamás conseguiría alcanzara hacerme daño si se fijo su suero de la verda esta en ese charco del suelo y tengo puestos mis tres hecizos de protección, además a Usted ya no le queda tiempo.

¡Usted está loco! —exclamó Harry, sin poder contenerse—, ¡está completamente loco!

—¿Loco yo? —dijo Moody, alzando la voz de forma incontrolada—. ¡Ya veremos! ¡Veremos quién es el que está loco, ahora que ha retornado el Señor Tenebroso y que yo estaré a su lado! ¡Ha retornado, Harry Potter! ¡Tú no pudiste con él, y yo podré contigo! Moody levantó la varita y abrió la boca. Hubo un rayo cegador de luz roja y, con gran estruendo, echaron la puerta abajo. Moody cayó al suelo de espaldas. Harry, con los ojos aún fijos en el lugar en que se había encontrado la cara de Moody, vio a Albus Dumbledore, al profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall, al profesor Flitwick mirándolo desde el reflector de enemigos. Apartó la mirada del reflector, y los vio a los cuatro en el hueco de la puerta. Delante, con la varita extendida, estaba aquel momento, Harry comprendió que su Madre había podido avisar a tiempo y por vez primera vio y se percato por qué la gente decía que Dumbledore era el único mago al que Voldemort temía. La expresión de su rostro al observar el cuerpo inerte de _Ojoloco_ Moody era más temible de lo que Harry hubiera podido imaginar. No había ni rastro de su benévola sonrisa, ni del guiño amable de sus ojos tras los cristales de las gafas. Sólo había fría cólera en cada arruga de la cara. Irradiaba una fuerza similar a la de una hoguera. Entró en el despacho, puso un pie debajo del cuerpo caído de Moody, y le dio la vuelta para verle la cara. Snape lo seguía, mirando el reflector de enemigos, en el que todavía resultaba visible su propia cara. Dirigió una mirada feroz al despacho. La profesora McGonagall fue directamente hasta Harry. —Vamos, Potter —susurró. Tenía crispada la fina línea de los labios como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. Ven conmigo, a la enfermería... —No —dijo Dumbledore bruscamente. —Tendría que ir, Dumbledore. Míralo. Ya ha pasado bastante por esta noche... —Quiero que se quede, Minerva, porque tiene que comprender. La comprensión es el primer paso para la aceptación, y sólo aceptando puede recuperarse. Tiene que saber quién lo ha lanzado a la terrible experiencia que

ha padecido esta noche, y por qué lo ha hecho. — este falso Moody... —dijo Flitwick miren como dijo Dooby aui están las branquialgas qu te robaron Snape. —Éste no es Alastor Moody —explicó Dumbledore en voz baja—.El verdadero Moody no te habría apartado de mi vista después de lo ocurrido esta noche. En cuanto me comunico mi hermana, lo comprendí... me decise como pude al Ministro y al Papá de Cedric y convoqoe a tus tutores y te seguímos.

Dumbledore se inclinó sobre el cuerpo desmayado de Moody y metió una mano en la túnica. Sacó la petaca y un llavero. Entonces se volvió hacia Snape y la profesora McGonagall y Flitwick.

—Severus, por favor, ve a buscar la poción de la verdad más fuerte que tengas, Flitwick baja a las cocinas y trae a una elfina doméstica que se llama Winky. Minerva, sé tan amable de ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde encontrarás un perro grande y negro sentado en la huerta de las calabazas. Lleva el perro a mi despacho, dile que no tardaré en ir y luego vuelve aquí. Si Snape, Flitwick o McGonagall encontraron extrañas aquellas instrucciones, lo disimularon, porque tanto unos como otra se volvieron de inmediato, y salieron del despacho. Dumbledore fue hasta el baúl de las siete cerraduras, metió la primera llave en la cerradura correspondiente, y lo abrió. Dumbledore cerró el baúl, introdujo la segunda llave Harry observó, pasmado, cómo Dumbledore metía la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta y la sexta llaves en sus respectivas cerraduras, y volvía a cerrarr. Luego introdujo la séptima llave, levantó la tapa, y Harry

soltó un grito de sorpresa. Había una especie de pozo, una cámara subterránea en cuyo suelo, a unos tres metros de profundidad, se hallaba el verdadero _Ojoloco_ Moody, según parecía profundamente dormido, flaco y desnutrido. Le faltaba la pata de palo, la cuenca que albergaba su ojo mágico estaba vacía bajo el párpado, y en su pelo entrecano había muchas zonas ralas. Atónito, Harry pasó la vista del Moody que dormía en el baúl al Moody inconsciente que yacía en el suelo del despacho. Dumbledore se metió en el baúl, se descolgó y cayó suavemente junto al Moody dormido. Se inclinó sobre él. —Está desmayado... controlado por la maldición _imperius_... y se encuentra muy débil —dijo—. Naturalmente, necesitaba conservarlo vivo. Harry, échame la capa del impostor: Alastor está helado. Tendrá que verlo la señora Pomfrey, pero creo que no se halla en peligro inminente. Harry hizo lo que le pedía. Dumbledore cubrió a Moody con la capa, asegurándose de que lo tapaba bien, y volvió a salir del baúl. Luego cogió la petaca que estaba sobre el escritorio, desenroscó el tapón y la puso boca abajo. Un líquido espeso y pegajoso salpicó al caer al suelo. —Poción multijugos, Harry —explicó Dumbledore—. Ya ves qué simple y brillante. Porque Moody jamás bebe si no es de la petaca, todo el mundo lo sabe. Por supuesto, el impostor necesitaba tener a mano al verdadero Moody para poder seguir elaborando la poción. Mira el pelo... —Dumbledore observó al Moody del baúl—

El impostor se lo ha estado cortando todo el año. ¿Ves dónde le falta? Pero me imagino que con la emoción de la noche nuestro falso Moody podría haberse olvidado de tomarla con la frecuencia necesaria: a la hora, cada hora... ya veremos. Dumbledore apartó la silla del escritorio y se sentó en ella, con los ojos fijos en el Moody inconsciente tendido en el suelo. Harry también lo miraba. Pasaron en silencio unos minutos... Luego, ante los propios ojos de Harry, la cara del hombre del suelo comenzó a cambiar: se borraron las cicatrices, la piel se le alisó, la nariz quedó completa y se achicó; la larga mata de pelo entrecano pareció hundirse en el cuero cabelludo y volverse de color paja; de pronto, con un golpe sordo, se desprendió la pata de palo por el crecimiento de una pierna de carne; al segundo siguiente, el ojo mágico saltó de la cara reemplazado por un ojo natural, y rodó por el suelo, girando en todas direcciones. Harry vio tendido ante él a un hombre de piel clara, algo pecoso, con una mata de pelo rubio. Sabia quién era: lo había visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore, intentando convencer de su inocencia al señor Crouch mientras se lo llevaba una escolta de dementores... pero ya tenía arrugas en el contorno de los ojos y parecía mucho mayor... Se oyeron pasos apresurados en el corredor. Snape volvía llevando el suero de la verdad Flitwick traia a Winky. La profesora McGonagall iba justo detrás. —¡Crouch! —exclamó Snape, deteniéndose en seco en el hueco de la

puerta—. ¡Barty Crouch Jr! —¡Cielo santo! —dijo la profesora McGonagall, parándose y observando al hombre que yacía en el suelo. A los pies de Snape, sucia, desaliñada, Winky también lo miraba. Abrió completamente la boca para dejar escapar un grito que les horadó los oídos: —Amo Barty, amo Barty, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —Se lanzó al pecho del joven—. ¡Usted lo ha matado! ¡Usted lo ha matado! ¡Ha matado al hijo del amo! —Sólo está desmayado, Winky —explicó Dumbledore—. Hazte a un lado, por favor. ¿Has traído la poción, Severus? Snape le entregó a Dumbledore un frasquito de cristal que contenía un líquido totalmente incoloro: el suero de la verdad que el había enseñado a Harry en la ultima clase. Dumbledore se levantó, se inclinó sobre Crouch y lo colocó sentado contra la pared, justo debajo del reflector de enemigos en el que seguían viéndose con claridad las imágenes de Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick y McGonagall. Winky seguía de rodillas, temblando, con las manos en la cara. Dumbledore le abrió al hombre la boca y echó dentro tres gotas. Luego le apuntó al pecho con la varita y ordenó: — _¡Enervate!_ El hijo de Crouch abrió los ojos. Tenía la cara laxa y la mirada perdida. Dumbledore se arrodilló ante él, de forma que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. —¿Me oye? —le preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja. El hombre parpadeó. —Sí —respondió. —Me gustaría que nos explicara —dijo Dumbledore con suavidad— cómo ha llegado usted aquí. ¿Cómo se escapó de Azkaban? Crouch tomó aliento y comenzó a hablar con una voz apagada y carente de expresión: —Mi madre me salvó. Sabía que se estaba muriendo, y persuadió a mi padre para que me liberara como último favor hacia ella. Él la quería como nunca me quiso a mí, así que accedió. Fueron a visitarme. Me dieron un bebedizo de poción multijugos que contenía un cabello de mi madre, y ella tomó la misma poción con un cabello mío. Cada uno adquirió la apariencia del otro. Winky movía hacia los lados la cabeza, temblorosa. —No diga más, amo Barty, no diga más, ¡o meten a su padre en un lío! Pero Crouch volvió a tomar aliento y prosiguió en el mismo tono de voz: —Los dementores son ciegos: sólo percibieron que habían entrado en Azkaban una persona sana y otra moribunda, y luego que una moribunda y otra sana salían. Mi padre me sacó con la apariencia de mi madre por si había prisioneros mirando por las rejas. »Mi madre murió en Azkaban poco después. Hasta el final tuvo cuidado de seguir bebiendo poción multijugos. Fue enterrada con mi nombre y mi apariencia. Todos creyeron que era yo. Parpadeó. —¿Y qué hizo su padre con usted cuando lo tuvo en casa? —Representó la muerte de mi madre. Fue un funeral sencillo, privado. La tumba está vacía. Nuestra elfina doméstica me cuidó hasta que sané. Luego mi padre tuvo que ocultarme y controlarme. Usó una buena cantidad de encantamientos para mantenerme sometido. Cuando recobré las fuerzas, sólo pensé en encontrar otra vez a mi señor... y volver a su servicio. —¿Qué hizo su padre para someterlo? —quiso saber Dumbledore. —Utilizó la maldición _imperius_. Estuve bajo su control. Me obligó a llevar día y noche una capa invisible. Nuestra elfina doméstica siempre estaba conmigo. Era mi guardiana y protectora. Me compadecía. Persuadió a mi padre para que me hiciera de vez en cuando algún regalo: premios por mi buen comportamiento. —Amo Barty, amo Barty —dijo Winky por entre las manos, sollozando—. No debería decir más, o tendremos problemas... —¿No descubrió nadie que usted seguía vivo? —preguntó Dumbledore—. ¿No lo supo nadie aparte de su padre y la elfina? —Sí. Una bruja del departamento de mi padre, Bertha Jorkins, llegó a casa con unos papeles para que mi padre los firmara. Mi padre no estaba en aquel momento, así que Winky la hizo pasar y volvió a la cocina, donde me encontraba yo. Pero Bertha Jorkins nos oyó hablar, y escuchó a escondidas. Entendió lo suficiente para comprender quién se escondía bajo la capa invisible. Cuando mi padre volvió a casa, ella se le enfrentó. Para que olvidara lo que había averiguado, le tuvo que echar un encantamiento desmemorizante muy fuerte. Demasiado fuerte: según mi padre, le dañó la memoria para siempre. —¿Quién le mandó meter las narices en los asuntos de mi amo? —sollozó Winky—. ¿Por qué no nos dejó en paz? —Hábleme de los Mundiales de quidditch —pidió Dumbledore. —Winky convenció a mi padre de que me llevara. Necesitó meses para persuadirlo. Hacía años que yo no salía de casa. Había sido un forofo del quidditch. «Déjelo ir!», le rogaba ella. «Puede ir con su capa invisible. Podrá ver el partido y le dará el aire por una vez.» Le dijo que era lo que hubiera querido mi madre. Le dijo que ella había muerto para darme la libertad, que no me había salvado para darme una vida de preso. Al final accedió. »Fue cuidadosamente planeado: mi padre nos condujo a Winky y a mí a la tribuna principal bastante temprano. Winky diría que le estaba guardando un asiento a mi padre. Yo me sentaría en él, invisible. Tendríamos que salir cuando todo el mundo hubiera abandonado la tribuna principal. Todo el mundo creería que Winky se encontraba sola. »Pero Winky no sabía que yo recuperaba fuerzas. Empezaba a luchar contra la maldición _imperius_ de mi padre. Había momentos en que me liberaba de ella casi por completo. Aquél fue uno de esos momentos. Era como si despertara de un profundo sueño. Me encontré rodeado de gente, en medio del partido, y vi delante de mí una varita mágica que sobresalía del bolsillo de un muchacho. No me habían dejado tocar una varita desde antes de Azkaban. La robé. Winky no se enteró: tiene terror a las alturas, y se había tapado la cara. —¡Amo Barty, es usted muy malo! —le reprochó Winky. Las lágrimas se le escurrían entre los dedos.—O sea que usted cogió la varita —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Qué hizo con ella? —Volvimos a la tienda. Luego los oímos, oímos a los mortífagos, los que no habían estado nunca en Azkaban, los que nunca habían sufrido por mi señor, los que le dieron la espalda, los que no fueron esclavizados como yo, los que estaban libres para buscarlo pero no lo hacían, los que se conformaban con divertirse a costa de los muggles. Me despertaron sus voces. Hacía años que no tenía la mente tan despejada como en aquel momento, y me sentía furioso. Con la varita en mi poder, quise castigarlos por su deslealtad. Mi padre había salido de la tienda para ir a defender a los muggles, y a Winky le daba miedo verme tan furioso, así que ella usó sus propias dotes mágicas para atarme a ella. Me sacó de la tienda y me llevó al bosque, lejos de los mortífagos. Traté de hacerla volver, porque quería regresar al campamento. Quería enseñarles a los mortífagos lo que significaba la lealtad al Señor Tenebroso, y castigarlos por no haberla observado. Con la varita que había robado proyecté en el aire la Marca Tenebrosa. »Llegaron los magos del Ministerio, lanzando por todas partes sus encantamientos aturdidores. Uno de esos encantamientos se coló por entre los árboles hasta donde nos encontrábamos Winky y yo. Quedamos los dos

desmayados y con las ataduras rotas por el rayo del encantamiento. »Cuando descubrieron a Winky, mi padre comprendió que yo tenía que estar cerca. Me buscó entre los arbustos donde la habían encontrado a ella y me halló echado en el suelo. Esperó a que se fueran los demás funcionarios, me volvió a lanzar la maldición _imperius_ , y me llevó de vuelta a casa. A Winky la despidió porque no había impedido que yo robara la varita y casi me deja también escapar. Winky exhaló un lamento de desesperación. —Quedamos solos en la casa mi padre y yo. Y entonces... entonces... —la cabeza de Crouch dio un giro, y una mueca demente apareció en su rostro — mi señor vino a buscarme. »Llegó a casa una noche, bastante tarde, en brazos de su vasallo Colagusano. Había averiguado que yo seguía vivo. Había apresado en Albania

a Bertha Jorkins, la había torturado y le había extraído mucha información: ella le habló del Torneo de los tres magos y de que Moody, el viejo auror, iba a impartir clase en Hogwarts; luego la torturó hasta romper el encantamiento desmemorizante que mi padre le había echado, y ella le contó que yo me había escapado de Azkaban y que mi padre me tenía preso para impedir que fuera a buscar a mi señor. Y de esa forma supo que yo seguía siéndole fiel... quizá más fiel que ningún otro. Mi señor trazó un plan basado en la información que Bertha le había pasado. Me necesitaba. Llegó a casa cerca de medianoche. Mi padre abrió la puerta. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Crouch, como si recordara el momento más agradable de su vida. A través de los dedos de Winky podían verse sus ojos desorbitados. Estaba demasiado asustada para hablar. —Fue muy rápido: mi señor le echó a mi padre la maldición _imperius_. A partir de ese momento fue mi padre el preso, el controlado. Mi señor lo obligó a ir al trabajo como de costumbre y a seguir actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y yo quedé liberado. Desperté. Volvía a ser yo mismo, vivo como no lo había estado desde hacía años. —¿Qué fue lo que lord Voldemort le pidió que hiciera? —Me preguntó si estaba listo para arriesgarlo todo por él. Lo estaba. Ése era mi sueño, mi suprema ambición: servirle, probarme ante él. Me dijo que necesitaba situar en Hogwarts a un vasallo leal, un vasallo que hiciera pasar a Harry Potter todas las pruebas del Torneo de los tres magos sin que se notara, un vasallo que no lo perdiera de vista, que se asegurara de que conseguía la Copa, que convirtiera aquella copa en un traslador y capaz de llevar ante él a la primera persona que lo tocara. Pero antes...

—Necesitaba a Alastor Moody —dijo Albus Dumbledore. Le resplandecían los ojos azules, aunque la voz seguía impasible. —Lo hicimos entre Colagusano y yo. De antemano habíamos preparado la poción multijugos. Fuimos a la casa, Moody se resistió, provocó un verdadero tumulto. Justo a tiempo conseguimos reducirlo, así que lo metimos en un compartimiento de su propio baúl mágico, le arrancamos unos pelos y los echamos a la poción. Al beberla me convertí en su doble, le cogí la pata de palo y el ojo, y ya estaba listo para vérmelas con Arthur Weasley, que llegó para arreglarlo todo con los muggles que habían oído el altercado. Cambié de sitio los contenedores de la basura y le dije a Weasley que había oído intrusos en el patio, andando entre los contenedores. Luego guardé la ropa y los detectores de tenebrismo de Moody, los metí con él en el baúl y me vine a Hogwarts. Lo mantuve vivo y bajo la maldición _imperius_ porque quería poder hacerle preguntas para averiguar cosas de su pasado y aprender sus costumbres, con la intención de engañar incluso a Dumbledore. Además,

necesitaba su pelo para la poción multijugos. Los demás ingredientes eran fáciles. La piel de serpiente arbórea africana la robé de las mazmorras. Cuando el profesor de Pociones me encontró en su despacho, dije que tenía órdenes de registrarlo. —¿Y qué hizo Colagusano después de que atacaron ustedes a Moody? — preguntó Dumbledore. —Se volvió para seguir cuidando a mi señor en mi casa y vigilando a mi

padre. —Pero su padre escapó —observó Dumbledore. —Sí. Después de algún tiempo empezó a resistirse a la maldición _imperius_ tal como había hecho yo. Había momentos en los que se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría. Mi señor pensó que ya no era seguro dejar que mi padre saliera de casa, así que lo obligó a enviar cartas diciendo que estaba enfermo. Sin embargo, Colagusano fue un poco negligente, y no lo vigiló bien. De forma que mi padre pudo escapar. Mi señor adivinó que se dirigiría a Hogwarts. Efectivamente, el propósito de mi padre era contárselo todo a Dumbledore, confesar. Venía dispuesto a admitir que me había sacado de Azkaban. »Mi señor me envió noticia de la fuga de mi padre. Me dijo que lo detuviera costara lo que costara. Yo esperé, atento: Potter me vio en él, una noche, robando ingredientes para la poción multijugos del despacho de Snape. Como no tengo idea, como ahora que no pude darle la posion del suero de la verdad y señalo con el dedo el charco donde estaba deramado y desde ese dia me fue imposible leer los pensamientos de Harry por mas esfuerzos que hacia por lo que por medio de una lechuza le informe al Sr. Tenebroso, pero este no le dio importancia y me pidió que continuara con el plan.

»Durante una semana esperé a que mi padre llegara a Hogwarts. Al fin, una noche, en la que rondaba el colegio por el bosque montado en una escoba de la escuela y con mi capa invisible y bajé a su encuentro. Iba por el borde del bosque. Entonces llegaron Potter y Krum. Aguardé. No podía hacerle daño a Potter porque mi señor lo necesitaba, pero cuando fue a buscar a Dumbledore aproveché para aturdir a Krum. Y maté a mi padre. —¡Nooooo! —gimió Winky—. ¡Amo Barty, amo Barty!, ¿qué está diciendo? —Usted mató a su padre —dijo Dumbledore, en el mismo tono suave—. ¿Qué hizo con el cuerpo? —Lo llevé al bosque y lo cubrí con la capa invisible. Llevaba conmigo el mapa: vi en él a Potter entrar corriendo en el castillo y tropezarse con Snape, y luego a Dumbledore con ellos. Entonces Potter sacó del castillo a Dumbledore Yo volví al bosque, di un rodeo y lleve el cadáver de mi padre a lo mas profunde que pude junto a su cadáver, lo transformé en un hueso... y lo enterré cubierto con la capa invisible en el trozo de tierra recién cavada delante de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces se hizo un silencio total salvo por los continuados sollozos de Winky. Luego dijo Dumbledore: —Y esta noche... —Me ofrecí a llevar la Copa del torneo al laberinto antes de la cena — musitó Barty Crouch—. La transformé en un traslador. El plan de mi señor ha funcionado: ha recobrado sus antiguos poderes y me cubrirá de más honores de los que pueda soñar un mago. La sonrisa demente volvió a transformar sus rasgos, y la cabeza cayó inerte sobre un hombro mientras Winky sollozaba y se lamentaba a su lado.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

 **SE ROMPE LA AMISTAD CORNELIUS FUDGE Y DUMBLEDOR**

Dumbledore se levantó y miró un momento a Barty Crouch con desagrado. Luego alzó otra vez la varita e hizo salir de ella unas cuerdas que lo dejaron firmemente atado. Se dirigió entonces a la profesora McGonagall.

Minerva, ¿te podrías quedar vigilándolo mientras subo con Harry? —Desde luego —respondió ella. Daba la impresión de que sentía náuseas, como si acabara de ver vomitar a alguien. Sin embargo, cuando sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a Barty Crouch, su mano estaba completamente firme.

Flitwick, por favor, dile a la señora Pomfrey que venga —indicó Dumbledore—. Hay que llevar a Alastor Moody a la enfermería.

Severus Luego baja a los terrenos, busca a Cornelius Fudge y tráelo acá. Supongo que querrá oír personalmente a Crouch. Si quiere algo de mí, dile que estaré en la enfermería dentro de media hora. Snape asintió en silencio y salió del despacho. Y por favor después pasas tu a mi despacho.

Harry... —llamó Dumbledore con suavidad. Harry se levantó y volvió a tambalearse. El dolor de la pierna, que no había notado mientras escuchaba a Crouch, acababa de regresar con toda su intensidad. También se dio cuenta de que temblaba. Dumbledore lo cogió del brazo y lo ayudó a salir al oscuro corredor —Antes que nada, quiero que vengas a mi despacho, Harry —le dijo en voz baja, mientras se encaminaban hacia el pasadizo—. Sirius nos está esperando allí. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Lo invadían una especie de aturdimiento y una sensación de total irrealidad, pero no hizo caso: estaba contento de encontrarse así. No quería pensar en nada de lo que había sucedido después de tocar la Copa de los tres magos. No quería repasar los recuerdos, demasiado frescos y tan claros como si fueran fotografías, que cruzaban por su mente: _Ojoloco_ Moody dentro del baúl, Colagusano desplomado en el suelo y agarrándose el muñón del brazo, Voldemort surgiendo del caldero entre vapores, Cedric... muerto, Cedric pidiéndole que lo llevara con sus padres... —Profesor —murmuró—, ¿dónde están los señores Diggory? —Están con la profesora Sprout —dijo Dumbledore. Su voz, tan impasible durante todo el interrogatorio de Barty Crouch, tembló levemente por vez primera—. Es la jefa de la casa que fue inicialmente de Cedric, y es quien mejor lo conocía. Llegaron ante la gárgola de piedra. Dumbledore pronunció la contraseña, se hizo a un lado, y él y Harry subieron por la escalera de caracol móvil hasta la puerta de roble. Dumbledore la abrió. Sirius se encontraba allí, de pie. Tenía la cara tan pálida y demacrada como cuando lo había sacado después del jucio de Azkaban. Cruzó en dos zancadas el despacho. —¿Estás bien, Harry? Lo sabía, sabía que pasaría algo así. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Las manos le temblaban al ayudar a Harry a sentarse en una silla, delante del escritorio. —¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó, más apremiante. Dumbledore comenzó a contarle a Sirius todo lo que había dicho Barty Crouch. Harry sólo escuchaba a medias. Estaba tan agotado que le dolía hasta el último hueso, y lo único que quería era quedarse allí sentado, que no lo molestaran durante horas y horas, hasta que se durmiera y no tuviera que pensar ni sentir nada más. Oyó un suave batir de alas. _Fawkes_ , el fénix, había abandonado la percha y se había ido a posar sobre su rodilla. —Hola, _Fawkes_ —lo saludó Harry en voz baja. Acarició sus hermosas plumas de color oro y escarlata. _Fawkes_ abrió y cerró los ojos plácidamente, mirándolo. Había algo reconfortante en su cálido peso. Dumbledore dejó de hablar. Sentado al escritorio, miraba fijamente a Harry, pero éste evitaba sus ojos. Se disponía a interrogarlo. Le haría revivirlo todo. —Necesito saber qué sucedió después de que tocaste el traslador en el laberinto, Harry —le dijo. —Podemos dejarlo para mañana por la mañana, ¿no, Dumbledore? —se apresuró a observar Sirius. Le había puesto a Harry una mano en el hombro—. Dejémoslo dormir. Que descanse. Lo embargó un sentimiento de gratitud hacia Sirius, pero Dumbledore desoyó su sugerencia y se inclinó hacia él. Muy a desgana, Harry levantó la cabeza y encontró aquellos ojos azules. —Harry, si pensara que te haría algún bien induciéndote al sueño por medio de un encantamiento y permitiendo que pospusieras el momento de pensar en lo sucedido esta noche, lo haría —dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad— . Pero me temo que no es así. Adormecer el dolor por un rato te haría sentirlo luego con mayor intensidad. Has mostrado más valor del que hubiera creído posible: te ruego que lo muestres una vez más contándonos todo lo que sucedió.

El fénix soltó una nota suave y trémula. Tembló en el aire, y Harry sintió como si una gota de líquido caliente se le deslizara por la garganta hasta el estómago, calentándolo y tonificándolo. Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar. Conforme lo hacía, parecían alzarse ante sus ojos las imágenes de todo cuanto había pasado aquella noche: vio la chispeante superficie de la poción que había revivido a Voldemort, vio a los mortífagos apareciéndose entre las tumbas, vio el cuerpo de Cedric tendido en el suelo a corta distancia de la Copa. En una o dos ocasiones, Sirius hizo ademán de decir algo, sin dejar de aferrar con la mano el hombro de Harry, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo con un gesto, y Harry se alegró, porque, habiendo comenzado, era más fácil seguir. Hasta se sentía aliviado: era casi como si se estuviera sacando un veneno de dentro. Seguir hablando le costaba toda la entereza que era capaz de reunir, pero le parecía que, en cuanto hubiera acabado, se sentiría mejor. Sin embargo, cuando Harry contó que Colagusano le había hecho un corte en el brazo con la daga, Sirius dejó escapar una exclamación vehemente, y Dumbledore se levantó tan de golpe que Harry se asustó. Rodeó el escritorio y le pidió que extendiera el brazo. Harry les mostró a ambos el lugar en que le había rasgado la túnica, y el corte que tenía debajo. —Dijo que mi sangre lo haría más fuerte que la de cualquier otro —explicó Harry—. Dijo que la protección que me otorgó mi madre... iría también a él. Y tenía razón: pudo tocarme sin hacerse daño, me tocó en la cara. Por un breve instante, Harry creyó ver una expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Dumbledore. Pero un segundo después estuvo seguro de habérselo imaginado, porque, cuando Dumbledore volvió a su silla tras el escritorio, parecía más viejo y más débil de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca. —Muy bien —dijo, volviéndose a sentar—. Voldemort ha superado esa barrera. Prosigue, Harry, por favor. Harry continuó: explicó cómo había salido Voldemort del caldero, y les repitió todo cuanto recordaba de su discurso a los mortífagos. Luego relató cómo Voldemort lo había desatado, le había devuelto su varita y se había preparado para batirse. Cuando llegó a la parte en que el habia lanzado el hechizo de **Cave Inimicu** m, Dumbledore le pregunto ese hechizo lo desconozco Harry me podrías explicar para que sirve, si repondio Harry es un Hechizo de protección. Con suficiente poder, puede repeler las maldiciones imperdonables lo aprendi en uno de mis viajes con mi Madre adoptiva y se proyecta como un rayo dorado de luz el cual al encontrarse con el rayo verde que se deprendió de la varita de voldemors cuando lanzo su **Avada Kedavra** los dos se conectaron y las varitas vibraron muy fuerte yo tuve que contener la mia a dos manos con la de Voldemort, y se formo una especie de jaula de finisiomos rayos de lus de oro. Se notó la garganta obstruida. Intentó seguir hablando, pero el recuerdo de lo que había surgido de la varita de Voldemort le anegaba la mente. Podía ver a Cedric saliendo de ella, ver al viejo, a Bertha Jorkins... a su madre... a su padre... Se alegró de que Sirius rompiera el silencio. —¿Se conectaron las varitas? —dijo, mirando primero a Harry y luego a Dumbledore—. ¿Por qué? Harry volvió a levantar la vista hacia Dumbledore, que parecía impresionado. — _Priori incantatem_ —musitó. Sus ojos miraron los de Harry, y fue casi como si hubieran quedado conectados por un repentino rayo de comprensión. —¿El efecto de encantamiento invertido? —preguntó Sirius. —Exactamente —contestó Dumbledore—.

La varita de Harry y la de Voldemort tienen el mismo núcleo. Cada una de ellas contiene una pluma de la cola del mismo fénix. De ese fénix, de hecho —añadió señalando al pájaro de color oro y escarlata que estaba tranquilamente posado sobre una rodilla de Harry. —¿La pluma de mi varita proviene de _Fawkes_? —exclamó Harry

sorprendido. —Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. En cuanto saliste de su tienda hace cuatro años, el señor Ollivander me escribió para decir que tú habías comprado la segunda varita. —Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando una varita se encuentra con su hermana? —quiso saber Sirius. —Que no funcionan correctamente la una contra la otra —explicó Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, si los dueños de las varitas las obligan a combatir... tendrá lugar un efecto muy extraño: una de las varitas obligará a la otra a vomitar los encantamientos que ha llevado a cabo... en sentido inverso, primero el más reciente, luego los que lo precedieron... Miró interrogativamente a Harry, y éste asintió con la cabeza. —Lo cual significa —añadió Dumbledore pensativamente, fijando los ojos en la cara de Harry— que tuvo que reaparecer Cedric de alguna manera. Harry volvió a asentir. —¿Volvió a la vida? —preguntó Sirius. —Ningún encantamiento puede resucitar a un muerto —dijo Dumbledore apesadumbrado—. Todo lo que pudo haber fue alguna especie de eco. Saldría de la varita una sombra del Cedric vivo. ¿Me equivoco, Harry? —Me habló —dijo Harry, y de repente volvió a temblar—. Me habló el... el fantasma de Cedric, o lo que fuera. —Un eco que conservaba la apariencia y el carácter de Cedric —explicó Dumbledore—. Adivino que luego aparecieron otras formas: víctimas menos recientes de la varita de Voldemort... —Un viejo —dijo Harry, todavía con un nudo en la garganta—. Y Bertha Jorkins. Y... —¿Tus padres? —preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja. —Sí —contestó Harry. Sirius apretó tanto a Harry en el hombro que casi le hacía daño. —Los últimos asesinatos que la varita llevó a cabo —dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo con la cabeza—, en orden inverso. Naturalmente, habrían seguido apareciendo otros si hubieras mantenido la conexión. Muy bien, Harry: esos ecos... esas sombras... ¿qué hicieron? Harry describió cómo las figuras que habían salido de la varita habían deambulado por el borde de la red dorada, cómo le dio la impresión de que Voldemort les tenía miedo, cómo la sombra de su padre le había indicado qué hacer y la de Cedric, su último deseo En aquel punto, Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía continuar. Miró a Sirius, y vio que se cubría la cara con las manos. Harry advirtió de pronto que _Fawkes_ había dejado su rodilla y había revoloteado hasta el suelo. Apoyó su hermosa cabeza en la pierna herida de Harry, y derramó sobre la herida que le había hecho la araña unas espesas lágrimas de color perla. El dolor desapareció. La piel recubrió lisamente la herida. Estaba curado. —Te lo repito —dijo Dumbledore, mientras el fénix se elevaba en el aire y se volvía a posar en la percha que había al lado de la puerta—: esta noche has mostrado una valentía superior a lo que podríamos haber esperado de ti, Harry. La misma valentía de los que murieron luchando contra Voldemort cuando se encontraba en la cima de su poder. Has llevado sobre tus hombros la carga de un mago adulto, has podido con ella y nos has dado todo lo que podíamos esperar. Ahora te llevaré a la enfermería. No quiero que vayas esta noche al dormitorio. Te vendrán bien una poción para dormir y un poco de paz... Sirius, ¿te gustaría quedarte con él?. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Volvió a transformarse en el perro grande y negro, salió del despacho y bajó con ellos un tramo de escaleras hasta la enfermería. Cuando Dumbledore abrió la puerta, Harry vio a la señora Weasley, a Bill, Ron y Hermione rodeando a la señora Pomfrey, que parecía agobiada. Le estaban preguntando dónde se hallaba él y qué le había ocurrido. Todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos cuando entraron, y la señora Weasley soltó una especie de grito amortiguado: —¡Harry!, ¡ay, Harry! Fue hacia él, pero Dumbledore se interpuso. —Molly —le dijo levantando la mano—, por favor, escúchame un momento. Harry ha vivido esta noche una horrible experiencia. Y acaba de revivirla para mí. Lo que ahora necesita es paz y tranquilidad, y dormir. Si quiere que estéis con él —añadió, mirando también a Ron, Hermione y Bill—, podéis quedaros, pero no quiero que le preguntéis nada hasta que esté preparado para responder, y desde luego no esta noche. La señora Weasley mostró su conformidad con un gesto de la cabeza. Estaba muy pálida. Se volvió hacia Ron, Hermione y Bill con expresión severa, como si ellos estuvieran metiendo bulla, y les dijo muy bajo:

—¿Habéis oído? ¡Necesita tranquilidad! —Dumbledore —dijo la señora Pomfrey, mirando fijamente el perro grande y negro en el que se había convertido Sirius—, ¿puedo preguntar qué...? —Este perro se quedará un rato haciéndole compañía a Harry —dijo sencillamente Dumbledore—. Te aseguro que está extraordinariamente bien educado. Esperaremos a que te acuestes, Harry. Harry sintió hacia Dumbledore una indecible gratitud por pedirles a los otros que no le hicieran preguntas. No era que no quisiera estar con ellos, pero la idea de explicarlo todo de nuevo, de revivirlo una vez más, era superiora sus fuerzas. —Volveré en cuanto haya visto a Fudge, Harry —dijo Dumbledore—. Me gustaría que mañana te quedaras aquí hasta que me haya dirigido al colegio. Salió. Mientras la señora Pomfrey lo llevaba a una cama próxima, Harry vislumbró al auténtico Moody acostado en una cama al final de la sala. Tenía el

ojo mágico y la pata de palo sobre la mesita de noche. —¿Qué tal está? —preguntó Harry. —Se pondrá bien —aseguró la señora Pomfrey, dándole un pijama a Harry y rodeándolo de biombos. El se quitó la ropa, se puso el pijama, y se acostó. Ron, Hermione, Bill y la señora Weasley se sentaron a ambos lados de la cama, y el perro negro se colocó junto a la cabecera. Ron y Hermione lo miraban casi con cautela, como si los asustara. —Estoy bien —les dijo—. Sólo que muy cansado. A la señora Weasley se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras le alisaba la colcha de la cama, sin que hiciera ninguna falta. La señora Pomfrey, que se había marchado aprisa al despacho, volvió con una copa y una botellita de poción de color púrpura. —Tendrás que bebértela toda, Harry —le indicó—. Es una poción para dormir sin soñar. Harry tomó la copa y bebió unos sorbos. Enseguida le entró sueño: todo a su alrededor se volvió brumoso, las lámparas que había en la enfermería le hacían guiños amistosos a través de los biombos que rodeaban su cama, y sintió como si su cuerpo se hundiera más en la calidez del colchón de plumas. Antes de que pudiera terminar la poción, antes de que pudiera añadir otra palabra, la fatiga lo había vencido. Harry despertó en medio de tal calidez y somnolencia que no abrió los ojos, esperando volver a dormirse. La sala seguía a oscuras: estaba seguro de que aún era de noche y de que no había dormido mucho rato. Luego oyó cuchicheos a su alrededor. —¡Van a despertarlo si no se callan! —¿Por qué gritan así? No habrá ocurrido nada más, ¿no? Harry abrió perezosamente los ojos. Alguien le había quitado las gafas. Pudo distinguir junto a él las siluetas borrosas de la señora Weasley y de Bill. La señora Weasley estaba de pie.

Es la voz de Fudge —susurraba ella—. Y ésa es la de Minerva McGonagall, ¿verdad? Pero ¿por qué discuten? Harry también los oía: gente que gritaba y corría hacia la enfermería. —Ya sé que es lamentable, pero da igual, Minerva —decía Cornelius Fudge en voz alta. —¡No debería haberlo metido en el castillo! —gritó la profesora McGonagall—. Cuando se entere Dumbledore... Harry oyó abrirse de golpe las puertas de la enfermería. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, porque todos miraban hacia la puerta mientras Bill retiraba el biombo, Harry se sentó y se puso las gafas. Fudge entró en la sala con paso decidido. Detrás de él iban Snape y la profesora McGonagall. —¿Dónde está Dumbledore? —le preguntó Fudge a la señora Weasley. —Aquí no —respondió ella, enfadada—. Esto es una enfermería, señor ministro. ¿No cree que sería mejor...?

Pero la puerta se abrió y entró Dumbledore en la sala. —¿Qué ha ocurrido? —inquirió bruscamente, pasando la vista de Fudge a la profesora McGonagall—. ¿Por qué estáis molestando a los enfermos? Minerva, me sorprende que tú... Te pedí que vigilaras a Barty Crouch... —¡Ya no necesita que lo vigile nadie, Dumbledore! —gritó ella—. ¡Gracias al ministro! Harry no había visto nunca a la profesora McGonagall tan fuera de sí: tenía las mejillas coloradas, los puños apretados y temblaba de furia.

Cuando le dijimos al señor Fudge que habíamos atrapado al mortífago responsable de lo ocurrido esta noche —dijo Snape en voz baja—, consideró que su seguridad personal estaba en peligro. Insistió en llamar a un Dementor para que lo acompañara al castillo. Y subió con él al despacho en que Barty Crouch... —¡Le advertí que usted no lo aprobaría, Dumbledore! —exclamó la profesora McGonagall—. Le dije que usted nunca permitiría la entrada de un dementor en el castillo, pero... —¡Mi querida señora! —bramó Fudge, que de igual manera parecía más enfadado de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca—. Como ministro de Magia, me compete a mí decidir si necesito escolta cuando entrevisto a alguien que puede resultar peligroso... Pero la voz de la profesora McGonagall ahogó la de Fudge: —En cuanto ese... ese ser entró en el despacho —gritó ella, temblorosa y señalando a Fudge— se echó sobre Crouch y... y... Harry sintió un escalofrío, en tanto la profesora McGonagall buscaba palabras para explicar lo sucedido. No necesitaba que ella terminara la frase, pues sabía qué era lo que debía de haber hecho el dementor: le habría administrado a Barty Crouch su beso fatal. Le habría aspirado el alma por la boca. Estaría peor que muerto. —¡Pero, por todos los santos, no es una pérdida tan grave! —soltó Fudge—. ¡Según parece, es responsable de unas cuantas muertes! —Pero ya no podrá declarar, Cornelius —repuso Dumbledore. Miró a Fudge con severidad, como si lo viera tal cual era por primera vez—. Ya no puede declarar por qué mató a esas personas. —¿Que por qué las mató? Bueno, eso no es ningún misterio —replicó Fudge—. ¡Porque estaba loco de remate! Por lo que me han dicho Minerva y Severus, ¡creía que actuaba según las instrucciones de Voldemort! —Es que actuaba según las instrucciones de Voldemort, Cornelius —dijo Dumbledore—. Las muertes de esas personas fueron meras consecuencias de un plan para restaurar a Voldemort a la plenitud de sus fuerzas. Ese plan ha tenido éxito, y Voldemort ha recuperado su cuerpo. Fue como si a Fudge le pegaran en la cara con una maza. Aturdido y parpadeando, devolvió la mirada a Dum bledore como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos. Entonces, sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore con los ojosdesorbitados, comenzó a farfullar:

¿Que ha retornado Quien-tú-sabes? Absurdo. ¡Dumbledore, por favor...! —Como sin duda te han explicado Minerva y Severus —dijo Dumbledore— , hemos oído la confesión de Barty Crouch. Bajo los efectos del suero de la verdad, nos ha relatado cómo escapó de Azkaban, y cómo Voldemort, enterado por Bertha Jorkins de que seguía vivo, fue a liberarlo de su padre y lo utilizó para capturar a Harry. El plan funcionó, ya te lo he dicho: Crouch ha ayudado a Voldemort a regresar. —¡Pero vamos, Dumbledore! —exclamó Fudge, y Harry se sorprendió de ver surgir en su rostro una ligera sonrisa—, ¡no es posible que tú creas eso! ¿Que ha retornado Quien-tú-sabes? Vamos, vamos, por favor... Una cosa es que Crouch creyera que actuaba bajo las órdenes de Quien-tú-sabes... y otra tomarse en serio lo que ha dicho ese lunático... —Cuando Harry tocó esta noche la Copa de los tres magos, fue transportado directamente ante lord Voldemort —afirmó Dumbledore—. Presenció su renacimiento. Te lo explicaré todo si vienes a mi despacho. — Miró a Harry y vio que estaba despierto, pero añadió: Me temo que no puedo consentir que interrogues a Harry esta noche. La sorprendente sonrisa de Fudge no había desaparecido. También él miró a Harry; luego volvió la vista a Dumbledore, y dijo: —¿Eh... estás dispuesto a aceptar su testimonio, Dumbledore? Hubo un instante de silencio, roto por el gruñido de Sirius. Se le habían erizado los pelos del lomo, y enseñaba los dientes a Fudge. —Desde luego que lo acepto —respondió Dumbledore, con un fulgor en los ojos—. He oído la confesión de Crouch y he oído el relato de Harry de lo que ocurrió después de que tocara la Copa: las dos historias encajan y explican todo lo sucedido desde que el verano pasado desapareció Bertha Jorkins. Fudge conservaba en la cara la extraña sonrisa. Volvió a mirar a Harry antes de responder: —¿Vas a creer que ha retornado lord Voldemort porque te lo dicen un loco asesino y un niño que...?

Escúchame, Cornelius —dijo Dumbledore dando un paso hacia Fudge, y volvió a irradiar aquella indefinible fuerza que Harry había percibido en él después de que había aturdido al joven Crouch—. Harry está tan cuerdo como tú y yo. La cicatriz que tiene en la frente no le ha reblandecido el cerebro. Creo que le duele cuando lord Voldemort está cerca o cuando se siente especialmente furioso Fudge retrocedió medio paso para separarse un poco de Dumbledore, pero no cedió en absoluto. —Me tendrás que perdonar, Dumbledore, pero nunca había oído que una cicatriz actúe de alarma... —¡Mire, he presenciado el retorno de Voldemort! —gritó Harry. Intentó volver a salir de la cama, pero la señora Weasley se lo impidió—. ¡He visto a los mortífagos! ¡Puedo darle los nombres! Lucius Malfoy... —¡Malfoy fue absuelto! —dijo Fudge, visiblemente ofendido—. Es de una familia de raigambre... y entrega donaciones para excelentes causas... —¡Macnair! —prosiguió Harry. ¡También fue absuelto! ¡Y trabaja para el Ministerio! —Avery... Nott... Crabbe... Goyle... —¡No haces más que repetir los nombres de los que fueron absueltos hace trece años del cargo de pertenencia a los mortífagos! —dijo Fudge enfadado—. ¡Debes de haber visto esos nombres en antiguas crónicas de los juicios! Por las barbas de Merlín, Dumbledore... ¿y todavía confías en él? —¡No sea necio! —gritó la profesora McGonagall—. Cedric Diggory, el señor Crouch: ¡esas muertes no son el trabajo casual de un loco! —¡No veo ninguna prueba de lo contrario! —vociferó Fudge, igual de airado que ella y con la cara colorada—. ¡Me parece que estáis decididos a sembrar un pánico que desestabilice todo lo que hemos estado construyendo durante trece años! Harry no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Siempre había visto a Fudge como alguien bondadoso: un poco jactancioso, un poco pomposo, pero básicamente bueno. Sin embargo, lo que en aquel momento tenía ante él era un mago pequeño y furioso que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar cualquier cosa que supusiera una alteración de su mundo cómodo y ordenado, que se negaba a creer en el retorno de Voldemort. —Voldemort ha regresado —repitió Dumbledore—. Si afrontas ese hecho, Fudge, y tomas las medidas necesarias, quizá aún podamos encontrar una salvación. Lo primero y más esencial es retirarles a los dementores el control de Azkaban. —¡Absurdo! —volvió a gritar Fudge—. ¡Retirar a los dementores! ¡Me echarían a puntapiés sólo por proponerlo! ¡La mitad de nosotros sólo dormimos tranquilos porque sabemos que ellos están custodiando Azkaban! —¡A la otra mitad nos cuesta más conciliar el sueño, Cornelius, sabiendo que has puesto a los partidarios más peligrosos de lord Voldemort bajo la custodia de unas criaturas que se unirán a él en cuanto se lo pida! —repuso Dumbledore—. ¡No te serán leales, Fudge, porque Voldemort puede ofrecerles muchas más satisfacciones que tú a sus apetitos! ¡Con el apoyo de los dementores y el retorno de sus antiguos partidarios, te resultará muy difícil evitar que recupere la fuerza que tuvo hace trece años! Fudge abría y cerraba la boca como si no encontrara palabras apropiadas para expresar su ira. —El segundo paso que debes dar, y sin pérdida de tiempo —siguió Dumbledore—, es enviar mensajeros a los gigantes. —¿Mensajeros a los gigantes? —gritó Fudge, recuperando la capacidad de hablar—. ¿Qué locura es ésa? —Debes tenderles una mano ahora mismo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde —repuso Dumbledore—, o de lo contrario Voldemort los persuadirá, como hizo antes, de que es el único mago que está dispuesto a concederles derechos y libertad. —No... no puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Fudge entrecortadamente, negando con la cabeza y alejándose un poco más de Dumbledore—. Si la comunidad mágica sospechara que yo pretendo un acercamiento a los gigantes... La gente los odia, Dumbledore... Sería el fin de mi carrera... —¡Estás cegado por el miedo a perder la cartera que ostentas, Cornelius! —dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a levantar la voz y con los ojos de nuevo resplandecientes, evidenciando otra vez su aura poderosa—. ¡Le das demasiada importancia, y siempre lo has hecho, a lo que llaman «limpieza de

sangre»! ¡No te das cuenta de que no importa lo que uno es por nacimiento, sino lo que uno es por sí mismo! Tu dementor acaba de aniquilar al último miembro de una familia de sangre limpia, de tanta raigambre como la que más... ¡y ya ves lo que ese hombre escogió hacer con su vida! Te lo digo ahora: da los pasos que te aconsejo, y te recordarán, con cartera o sin ella, como uno de los ministros de Magia más grandes y valerosos que hayamos tenido; pero, si no lo haces, ¡la Historia te recordará como el hombre que se hizo a un lado para concederle a Voldemort una segunda oportunidad de destruir el mundo que hemos intentado construir!

¡Loco! —susurró Fudge, volviendo a retroceder—. ¡Loco...! Se hizo el silencio. La señora Pomfrey estaba inmóvil al pie de la cama de Harry, tapándose la boca con las manos. La señora Weasley seguía de pie al lado de Harry, poniéndole la mano en el hombro para impedir que se levantara. Bill, Ron y Hermione miraban a Fudge fijamente. —Si sigues decidido a cerrar los ojos, Cornelius —dijo Dumbledore—, nuestros caminos se separarán ahora. Actúa como creas conveniente. Y yo... yo también actuaré como crea conveniente. La voz de Dumbledore no sonó a amenaza, sino como una mera declaración de principios, pero Fudge se estremeció como si Dumbledore hubiera avanzado hacia él apuntándole con una varita. —Veamos pues, Dumbledore —dijo blandiendo un dedo amenazador—. Siempre te he dado rienda suelta. Te he mostrado mucho respeto. Podía no estar de acuerdo con algunas de tus decisiones, pero me he callado. No hay muchos que en mi lugar te hubieran permitido contratar hombres lobo, o tener a Hagrid aquí, o decidir qué enseñar a tus estudiantes sin consultar al Ministerio. Pero si vas a actuar contra mí... —El único contra el que pienso actuar —puntualizó Dumbledore— es lord Voldemort. Si tú estás contra él, entonces seguiremos del mismo lado, Cornelius. Fudge no encontró respuesta a aquello. Durante un instante se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia delante sobre sus pequeños pies, e hizo girar en las manos el sombrero hongo. Al final, dijo con cierto tono de súplica: —No puede volver, Dumbledore, no puede... Snape se adelantó, levantándose la manga izquierda de la túnica. Descubrió el antebrazo y se lo enseñó a Fudge, que retrocedió. —Mire —dijo Snape con brusquedad—. Mire: la Marca Tenebrosa. No está tan clara como lo estuvo hace una hora aproximadamente, cuando era de color negro y me abrasaba, pero aún puede verla. El Señor Tenebroso marcó con ella a todos sus mortífagos. Era una manera de reconocernos entre nosotros, y también el medio que utilizaba para convocarnos. Cuando él tocaba la marca de cualquier mortífago teníamos que desaparecernos donde estuviéramos y aparecernos a su lado al instante. Esta marca ha ido haciéndose más clara durante todo este curso, y la de Karkarov también. ¿Por qué cree que Karkarov ha huido esta noche? Porque los dos hemos sentido la quemazón de la Marca. Entonces, los dos supimos que él había retornado. Karkarov teme la venganza del Señor Tenebroso porque traicionó a demasiados de sus compañeros mortífagos para esperar una bienvenida si volviera al redil. Fudge también se alejó un paso de Snape, negando con la cabeza. Daba la impresión de que no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que éste le había dicho. Miró fijamente, con repugnancia, la fea marca que Snape tenía en el

brazo. A continuación, levantó la vista hacia Dumbledore y susurró: —No sé a qué estáis jugando tú y tus profesores, Dumbledore, pero creo que ya he oído bastante. No tengo más que añadir. Me pondré en contacto contigo mañana, Dumbledore, para tratar sobre la dirección del colegio. Ahora tengo que volver al Ministerio. Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando se detuvo. Se volvió, regresó a zancadas hasta la cama de Harry. —Tu premio —dijo escuetamente, sacándose del bolsillo una bolsa grande de oro y dejándola caer sobre la mesita de la cama de Harry—. Mil galeones. Tendría que haber habido una ceremonia de entrega, pero en estas circunstancias... Se encasquetó el sombrero hongo y salió de la sala, cerrando de un portazo. En cuanto desapareció, Dumbledore se volvió hacia el grupo que rodeaba la cama de Harry. —Hay mucho que hacer —dijo—. Molly... ¿me equivoco al pensar que puedo contar contigo y con Arthur? —Por supuesto que no se equivoca —respondió la señora Weasley. Hasta los labios se le habían quedado pálidos, pero parecía decidida—. Arthur conoce a Fudge. Es su interés por los muggles lo que lo ha mantenido relegado

en el Ministerio durante todos estos años. Fudge opina que carece del adecuado orgullo de mago. —Entonces tengo que enviarle un mensaje —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos que hacer partícipes de lo ocurrido a todos aquellos a los que se pueda convencer de la verdad, y Arthur está bien situado en el Ministerio para hablar con los que no sean tan miopes como Cornelius. —Iré yo a verlo —se ofreció Bill, levantándose—. Iré ahora. —Muy bien —asintió Dumbledore—. Cuéntale lo ocurrido. Dile que no tardaré en ponerme en contacto con él. Pero tendrá que ser discreto. Fudge no debe sospechar que interfiero en el Ministerio...—Déjelo de mi cuenta —dijo Bill. Le dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro, un beso a su madre en la mejilla, se puso la capa y salió de la sala con paso decidido. —Minerva —dijo Dumbledore, volviéndose hacia la profesora McGonagall—, quiero ver a Hagrid en mi despacho tan pronto como sea posible. Y también... si consiente en venir, a Madame Maxime.

La profesora McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y salió sin decir una palabra. —Poppy —le dijo Dumbledore a la señora Pomfrey—, ¿serías tan amable de bajar al despacho del profesor Moody, donde me imagino que encontrarás a una elfina doméstica llamada Winky sumida en la desesperación? Haz lo que puedas por ella, y luego llévala a las cocinas. Creo que Dobby la cuidará. —Muy... muy bien —contestó la señora Pomfrey, asustada, y también salió. Dumbledore se aseguró de que la puerta estaba cerrada, y de que los pasos de la señora Pomfrey habían dejado de oírse, antes de volver a hablar. —Y, ahora —dijo—, es momento de que dos de nosotros se acepten. Sirius... te ruego que recuperes tu forma habitual. El gran perro negro levantó la mirada hacia Dumbledore, y luego, en un instante, se convirtió en hombre. La señora Weasley soltó un grito y se separó de la cama. —¡Sirius Black! —gritó. —¡Calla, mamá! —chilló Ron—. ¡Es inocente! Snape no había gritado ni retrocedido, pero su expresión era una mezcla de furia y horror. —¡Él! —gruñó, mirando a Sirius, cuyo rostro mostraba el mismo desagrado—. ¿Qué hace aquí? —Está aquí porque yo lo he llamado —explicó Dumbledore, pasando la vista de uno a otro—. Igual que tú, Severus. Yo confió tanto en uno como en otro. Ya es hora de que olvidéis vuestras antiguas diferencias, y confiéis también el uno en el otro. Sirius y Snape se miraban recuerde profesor que ambos nos emos disculpado ya y no hay rencilla entre nosotros recuerde usted esto fue en su despacho a solicitud de Lili Evans madre real de Harry.

El tiempo apremia, y, a menos que los pocos que sabemos la verdad estemos unidos, no nos quedará esperanza. Sirius y Snape le dijeron Usted diga que tarea nos encomienda y nosotros la acataremos de imediato. Ahora, tengo trabajo que daros a los dos. La actitud de Fudge, aunque no nos pille de sorpresa, lo cambia todo. Sirius, necesito que salgas ahora mismo: tienes que alertar a Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher: el antiguo grupo. Escóndete por un tiempo en casa de Lupin. Yo iré a buscarte. —Pero... —protestó Harry. Quería que Sirius se quedara. No quería decirle otra vez adiós tan pronto. —No tardaremos en vernos, Harry —aseguró Sirius, volviéndose hacia él— . Te lo prometo. Pero debo hacer lo que pueda, ¿comprendes?

—Claro. Claro que comprendo. Sirius le apretó brevemente la mano, asintió con la cabeza mirando a Dumbledore, volvió a transformarse en perro, y salió corriendo de la sala, abriendo con la pata la manilla de la puerta. —Severus —continuó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Snape—, ya sabes lo que quiero de ti. Si estás dispuesto... —Lo estoy —contestó Snape. Parecía más pálido de lo habitual, y sus fríos ojos negros resplandecieron de forma extraña. —Buena suerte entonces —le deseó Dumbledore, y, con una mirada de aprehensión, lo observó salir en silencio de la sala, detrás de Sirius. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el director volviera a hablar.

Tengo que bajar —dijo por fin—. Tengo que ver a los Diggory. Tómate la poción que queda, Harry. Os veré a todos más tarde. Mientras Dumbledore se iba, Harry se dejó caer en las almohadas. Hermione, Ron y la señora Weasley lo miraban. Nadie habló por un tiempo. —Te tienes que tomar lo que queda de la poción, Harry —dijo al cabo la señora Weasley. Al ir a coger la botellita y la copa, dio con la mano contra la bolsa de oro que estaba en la mesita—. Tienes que dormir bien y mucho. Intenta pensar en otra cosa por un rato... ¡piensa en lo que vas a comprarte con el dinero! —No lo quiero

Se lo merecía Cedric. Aquello contra lo que había estado luchando por momentos desde que había salido del laberinto amenazaba con ser más fuerte que él. Sentía una

sensación ardorosa y punzante por dentro de los ojos. Parpadeó y miró al techo. —No fue culpa tuya, Harry —susurró la señora Weasley. —Yo le dije que cogiéramos juntos la Copa —musitó Harry. En aquel momento tenía aquella sensación ardorosa también en la garganta. Le hubiera gustado que Ron desviara la mirada. La señora Weasley posó la poción en la mesita, se inclinó y abrazó a Harry. Él no recordaba que nunca ningún ser humano lo hubiera abrazado de aquella manera, como a un hijo. Todo el peso de cuanto había visto aquella noche pareció caer sobre él mientras la señora Weasley lo aferraba. El rostro de su madre, la voz de su padre, la visión de Cedric muerto en la hierba, todo empezó a darle vueltas en la cabeza hasta que apenas pudo soportarlo y su rostro se tensó para contener el grito de angustia que pugnaba por salir. Se oyó un ruido como de portazo, y la señora Weasley y Harry se separaron. Hermione estaba en la ventana. Tenía algo en la mano firmemente agarrado. —Lo siento —se disculpó. —La poción, Harry —dijo rápidamente la señora Weasley, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Harry se la bebió de un trago. El efecto fue instantáneo. Lo sumergió una ola de sueño grande e irresistible, y se hundió entre las almohadas, dormido sin pensamientos y sin sueños.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

 **EL COMIENZO**

Al día siguiente cuando despertó se encontró con la Sra. Weasley, Hermione, Luna. Ginny, Margaret, Neville, George, Fred y Ron siendo este ultimo el que llamo a la enfermera Pomfrey para avisarle que ya había despertado, mientras Harry se ponía sus gafas y se sentaba entre la Sra. Wesley y Margaret le acomodaron otra almoada para que estuviese comodo y aunque todos lo miravan ninguno le preguntava sobre los aconteciomientos del torneo, en ese momento revordo lo que les había pedido el profesor Dumbledore por lo que se sintió aliviado de su silencio, la Enefermera Pomfrey se acerco y con su varita le practico un reconocimiento completo y les pidió a los gemelos que si le ayudaban en pedir el desayuno para el, cuando los gemelos se disponían a ir a las cocina, un fuerte Crac se escucho en la enfermería y dos elfos de túnica Dorada y con un Fenix en el corazón aparecieron con una charola llevando los manjares que mas gustaban; a Harry le sorprendió ver a Wido con la elfina le había servido de guía y de que ellos pertenecían a la casa de los Potter y no al colegio, estos al poner la badeja en la mesa de la cama de Harry lo saludaron diciendo Sr. Potter: nuestro amigo Dobby nos informo que usted había sufrido una debilitación de su nucleo mágico muy fuerte y que estaría aquí, por lo que nosotros le pedimos que abisara al jefe de elfos de Hogwarts, que dejase que seriamos quienes se encargarían de estar pendientes de su almuerzo ya que al amanecer del día de hoy el retrato que hay de la boda de sus Padres nos hablo y ambos nos pidieron que le diésemos el siguiente recado: que estaban enterados de los sucesos del dia del torneo y que sus amigos Smrgol, Gorbash, Bryagh, Shen Tsu, Lunarian y su amiga Norberta le mandaban toda su energía para su restablecimiento que ellos podrían dormir tres días para recuperarse, espero Usted si entienda este mensaje; si claro muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi, a lo que Widole informo no solo los de la casa Pottter estaban enterados sino los de todas sus propiedades en el mundo, retirándose para poder avisar que lo habían encontrado ya repuesto, los magos que estaban presentes prefirieron no preguntar nada solo se veian unos a otros.

Harry le pregunto a sus compañeros si sabia si el profesor Dumbledor ya habría hablado con el resto de los alumnos a lo que fue Herminoe la que tomando la palabra le informo que a la hora del desayuno el profesor Dumbledore, se había puesto de pie y les había dicho lo siguiente: Simplemente les había pedido que dejaran a Harry tranquilo, que nadie le hiciera preguntas ni lo forzara a contar la historia de lo ocurrido en el laberinto, el al estar desayunando invito al resto de sus acompañantes a que lo acompañasen en el almuerzo, ron ni tardo ni perezoso empeso a devorar comida provocando una cara de disgusto en su madre, por lo que Harry le indico que había en demasía y que el no comeria todo que si alguien mas lo ayudaba para que sus elfos no se sintiesen ofendidos si quedaba alguna comida sin degusta. Harry tenia en su mente una preocupación demasiado intensa que no encontraba como afrontaba sabia que la que le hiba a resultar muy dolorosa. fue, tal vez, el encuentro con los Srs. Diggory que tuvo lugar a la mañana siguiente. No lo culparon de lo ocurrido. Por el contrario, ambos le agradecieron que les hubiera llevado el cuerpo de su hijo. Durante toda la conversación, el señor Diggory no dejó de sollozar. La pena de la señora Diggory era mayor de la que se puede expresar llorando. —Sufrió muy poco, entonces —musitó ella, cuando Harry le explicó cómo había muerto—. Y, al fin y al cabo, Amos... murió justo después de ganar el Torneo. Tuvo que sentirse feliz. Al levantarse, ella miró a Harry y le dijo: —Ahora cuídate tú. Harry cogió la bolsa de oro de la mesita. —Tomen esto —le dijo a la señora Diggory—. Tendría que haber sido para Cedric: llegó el primero. Cójanlo... Pero ella lo rechazó. —No, es tuyo. Nosotros no podríamos... Quédate con él. Harry. Era como si hubiera pasado demasiado para añadir nada más.

Volvió a la torre de Fenix a la noche siguiente. Él notó que la mayor parte de sus compañeros se apartaban al cruzarse con él por los corredores, y que evitaban su mirada. Al pasar, algunos cuchicheaban tapándose la boca con la mano. Incluso un mes después, al rememorar los días que siguieron, Harry se daba cuenta ,de que se acordaba de muy pocas cosas Le pareció que muchos habían dado crédito al artículo de Rita Skeeter. Tal vez formularan sus propias teorías sobre la manera en que Cedric había muerto. Se dio cuenta de que no le preocupaba demasiado. Disfrutaba hablando de otras cosas con Ron y Hermione, o cuando jugaban al ajedrez en silencio. Sentía que habían alcanzado tal grado de entendimiento que no necesitaban poner determinadas cosas en palabras: que los tres esperaban alguna señal, alguna noticia de lo que ocurría fuera de Hogwarts, y que no valía la pena especular sobre ello mientras no supieran nada con seguridad. La única vez que mencionaron el tema fue cuando Ron le habló a Harry del encuentro entre su madre y Dumbledore, antes de volver a su casa. —Fue a preguntarle si podías venir directamente con nosotros este verano —dijo—. Pero él quiere que vuelvas con tus ancestros, por lo menos al principio. Por qué? —preguntó Ron. —Mi madre ha dicho que Dumbledore tiene sus motivos —explicó Harry, moviendo la cabeza—. Supongo que tenemos que confiar en él, ¿no? La única que entendió por que Dumbledor quería que fuese con sus ancestros era Hermionela que le explico El quiere que sigas tu preparación y Luna le dijo creo que esta vez no iras solo tu he visto a oras gentes contigo las cuales no recuerdo donde las he visto pero estoy segura que hay retratos de ellas por la escuela y en muchos de nuestros libros pero no pude leer sus nombre perdona Harry, esperare a que se den las vacaciones y entonces sabre; que les parece si vamos a ver a Hagrid. Como ya no había profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tenían aquella hora libre. En la del jueves por la tarde aprovecharon para ir a visitarlo a su cabaña. Era un día luminoso. Cuando se acercaron, _Fang_ salió de un salto por la puerta abierta, ladrando y meneando la cola sin parar. —¿Quién es? —dijo Hagrid, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. ¡Harry! Salió a su encuentro a zancadas, aprisionó a Harry con un solo brazo, lo despeinó con la mano y dijo: —Me alegro de verte, compañero. Me alegro de verte. Al entrar en la cabaña, vieron delante de la chimenea, sobre la mesa de madera, dos platos con sendas tazas del tamaño de calderos. —He estado tomando té con Olympe —explicó Hagrid—. Acaba de irse. —¿Con quién? —preguntó , aparador a buscar más tazas. Después de preparar té y de ofrecerles un plato de pastas, volvió asentarse en la silla y examinó a Harry detenidamente con sus ojos deazabache.

¿Estás bien? —preguntó bruscamente. —Sí —respondió Harry. —No, no lo estás. Por supuesto que no lo estás. Pero lo estarás. Harry no repuso nada. —Sabía que volvería —dijo Hagrid, y Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraron, sorprendidos—. Lo sabía desde hacía años, Harry. Sabía que estaba por ahí, aguardando el momento propicio. Tenía que pasar. Bueno, ya ha ocurrido, y tendremos que afrontarlo. Lucharemos. Harry le respondió mira Hagrid depues de este año y depues de lo que tu y yo sabemos el Ministerio, auque hubo quienes se opusieron, y nosotros sabemos de quienes se trata te otorgaron el grado de mago Cualificado como si hubieses cursado los siete años en el Colegio Hogwarts por lo que es hora que dejes ese paraguas en una vitrina ya que te trae grandes recuerdos de tu padre; Pero empieza ya usar la varita que te escogió con el Sr Olivander a principios de año y recuerda si en estos años tu aprendiste mucha magia viendo a los alumnos con lo que vimos este año te calificaron, eres un gran mago y en ti esta la esencia de los animales mágicos, fue Luna la que le dijo Hagrid en tu futuro veo que lograras grandes cosas jugaras un papel muy importante en estos tres años venideros ya lo veras, Tanto Ron como Neville y Hermione le preguntaron como Hagrid por lo que hemos oído ya estas graduado como mago de Hogwarts, Hagrid se puso colorado como un tomate y les repondio que si que gracias a Harry lo había conseguido; por lo que Hermione con un movimiento de su varita hizo una botella de la taberna de la Sra. Rosmerta que sabia que a Hagrid le agradaba, departieron toda la tarde y se retiraron para la cena de esa noche.

Durante el canino de regreso fue Luna la que lo hizo reacionar, cuando le pregunto Harry no es critica pero ya casi salimos de vacaciones no crees que nosotros como tus Tutores merecemos una platica, acabas de dar entender que este año tu ayudaste a Hagrid a graduarse de Mago y nunca nos contaste a ninguno, por la cara que teníamos todos. Si querida amiga creo que ya llego el momento, yo les aviso temprano y continuaron en silencio hasta el gran comedor el cual ya se encontraba casi vacio, como había acostumbrado Harry para tomar sus alimentos desde el torneo de los tres, magos con el objeto de evitar las miradas del resto de los alumnos pero sobretodo los de la casa de Slytherin y la de Malfoy y sus amigos. Mientras subían las escaleras de mármol rumbo al gran comedor Harry distinguió en la mesa de profesores todavía a Los Profesores Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape y al verdadero Moody por lo que sin dilación le mando un mensaje al Director, diciéndole que ya era tiempo de hablar y que solicitaba para lo mas pronto antes de las vacaciones Dos juntas; la primera donde estuviesen presentes el Auror Mopdy y Tonks con Kingsley y todos sus amigos entre los cuales deberían de estar los dos hemanos mayores de Ron que podía excluir a Percy, Los Sr Wesley, la Sra. Longbottom y el Sr. Lovegood; junto con sus Tutores que no habían estado presentes durante los hechos del Torneo; Y la segunda con todos sus Tutores que la primera serviris para poner a todo el mundo en conociomiento real de los hechos ocurridos durante este periodo y la segunda para efectuar los planes a futuro lo mejor posible y aclarse dudas y preguntas que ambos tenían que hacerse; A lo que Albus le respondió que estaba en total acuerdo que la primera fuese convocada para el jueves en la tarde ya que los exámenes escolares terminavan en la mañana y la tarde la tendrían libre y la otra la programarían para el sábado ya que los que trabajaban lo tendrían libre y a los Alumnos les habían programado una salida al pueblo de Hogsmeade lo cual evitaría miradas indiscretas y que procuraría que Hagrid vigilase a Malfoy y secuases saliesen de los primeros pero que ninguno de su casa se quedase en el colegio.

Primera reunión: de acuerdo con la solicitud de Harry, el profesor Dumbledore cito a los invitados para las 4 de la tarde horario en que el resto de los alumnos estarían departiendo en una tarde soleada en los jardines y solo a los amigos de Harry serian llamados por los diversos profesores para revisiones de sus exámenes de acuerdo a que al ser llamados no se despertaran sospechas, a Hermione fue sitada por el profesor Bathsheda Babbling para revisar su examen de runas, a Ron lo cito la profesora Mcgonagal con el pretesto de que la letra no se le entendía, A Neville lo convoco la profesora Sprout para que le ayudase a calificar los exámenes de herbologia de los tres primeros años y a Luna la pidió el profesor Snape para lo mismo, El resto de los adultos fueron directamente llegando a la dirección del colegio por medio aparición directa con el objeto que el Ministerio no tuviese idea de la reunión; una vez todos en el despacho el profesor Dumbledore les indico que esta reunión la había convocado Harry y que aunque el tenia idea de que se trataba prefería que fuese este el que les explicase, sediendole la palabra a Harry quien comenso; El motivo principal de esta es darles a ustedes un informe de primera mano de los acontecimientos de este año escolar que termina por lo que comenzare explicando que todos los invitados forman parte esencial de la misma, todos se vieron las caras con interrogación Alastor Moody y Tonks con Kingsley y todos sus amigos incluidos Bill, Charley y sus Padres pero que escusasen a Percy, la familia. Longbottom y el Sr. Lovegood; junto con sus Tutores.

Primero que nada Profesor Moody ustede recordara que en los tres años anteriores a este, Usted junto con la Srita Tonks y Kingsley ayudaron al profesor Dumbledore a protegerme ya que sabíamos que existían circunstancias que obligaron al Director a tomar estas medidas, pues han de saber que como recordaran mis compañeros en la primera clase de defensa contra las Artes Obscuras el Sr. Crounch Jr. Se me acerco y al estar hablándome intento entrar en mis pensamientos, materia que por cierto ya casi la domino en su totalidad, no lo pudo hacer pero yo si y cuando busque en sus recuerdos esos tres años no los pude encontrar por lo que inmediatamente avise a mis Tutores y ellos a su ves pidieron a los miembros de la orden del fenix lo buscasen y mis compañeros y yo mismo mantuvimos una estrecha vigilancia del impostor con la ayuda de los elfos del castillo y esto motivo mi entrada al torneo gracias a un hechizo mal logrado que por fortuna el profesor Dumbledor pudo correguir logrando que se viese que había salido bien su engaño, el resto ya lo saben todos lo único que les falta por saber es que ya dentro del laberinto el provoco el devanecimiento de la Srita Fleur y le envio un hechizo imperius a Victor para que matase a Cedric pero el pudo evitarlo cuando le grite que lo iva atacar por la espalda y los dos lo petrificamos y lanzamos las chispas rojas, la ver la copa decidimos tomarla juntos ya que ambos nos habíamos estado ayudando durante el torneo, ya que yo al dar mis paseos por las orillas del bosque prohibido me tope con los dragones y el que me toco a mi fue el que nació aquí recuerdan compañeros de Norberto el de Hagrid, pues resulta que es Norberta y ella y sus compañeras sabian algo que después se enteraran de su servidor y prometieron ayudarme a la que le tocase y como vieron no sufri daño alguno, y en la segunda prueba cuando abri el huebo a solicitud de los compañeros de fenix en la sala común ustedes solo escucharon los ruidos estridentes, pero yo soy un multiparlante natural y desde ese momento supe que cantaban, por eso me viste tan relajado hermione, ya dento del laberinto el falso profesor quito los contrincantes que as su criterio me arian daño o no podría con ellos y en su criteriome dejo solo me enfrente a un Escorguto de tres metros al que tuve que matar y a una esfinge que me puso un acertijo me costo mucho esfuerzo pero lo resolvi, cuando ya pase Cedric me adelantaba como unos 25 metros y corria mas velozmente que yo, pero no vio una acromantula a la que también tuve que matar y al caer lastimo mi pierna.

Yo ayude a Cedric y el me ayudo a mi por lo que decidimos tomar la copa juntos ya que asi ganaría el Colegio en conjunto nunca supusimos que fuese un traslador, este nos llevo al panteón deonde se encuentran enterrados los restos de la Familia Radley padre y abuelos del que ustedes ya saben, Encuanto llegamos apareció colagusando cargando a Tom que parecía un niño como de tres a cinco alos que ordeno a peter matar a Cedric, Colagusano me ato a una tumba y realizaron un ritual de hechizos con el que recobro su cuerpo; Este intento obligarme a rendirle obediencia por medio de crucio, pero como mis compañeros saben la resisto bien, aunque si me dolio la pude soportar , me mando pedirle clemencia por medio de la maldición imperius y también se la resisti, por lo que me mando su famoso hechizo el Avada Kedavra pero El no sabia asi como todos ustedes tampoco la conocen el contramaleficio para la misma el Cave Inimicum y nuestras varitas se conectaron formando una jaula de hilos de oro y de la varita de Este empesaron a surgir figuras grisaseas de los últimos muertos que esta había efectuado empezando por Cedric hasta mi Padre y de acuerdo con lo que me explico el Director si hubiese seguido conectado hubiesen aparecido mas, pero mis Padres me indicaron que la soltase que entre ellos me darían el tiempo para tomar el traslador y regresar al castillo, pero Cedric me pidió que trajese su cuerpo y el resto ya lo vieron ustedes o se los contaron mis compañeros.

Por lo que es lo que quería que supiesen para que no se hagan conjeturas equivocadas y del contra hechizo es decisión del Director cuando y a quienes les enseño a usarlo por mi parte es todo.

Segunda reunión

Para esta segunda reunión los Tutores se reunieron a las Diez de la mañana cuando Ariadna y Harry se presentaron y preguntándole a Este cual era el motivo de la reunión que a ellos les había quedado claro el asunto de los tres magos y que no era su intención que lo reviviera, por lo que Harry les respondió que no era esa la intención de esta reunión, que si no mal creía el profesor Albus Dumbledor y sus hermanos si tenían idea cual era el motivo de esta, siendo Aberforth el que les recordó a todos que el ultimo dia del evento del torneo de los tres magos surguio la desavenencia entre El Ministro y su hermano como Director: por lo que eso trairia consecuencias al colegio y beneficios a las fuerza de la obscuridad por lo que al hayarlos divididos, a esta le seria mas fácil reclutar seguidores y crecer como en el pasado; Y si tomamos encuenta la maldición que pesa sobre el puesto de Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, es por donde se piensa colar el Ministro en **Hogwarts** , o me equivoco Harry, a lo que este respondió no esa es realmente mi preocupación por lo que he estado pensando y aquí no es seguro hablar pues no sabemos quien este de nuestro lado y quien no, por lo que propongo que se efectue esta reunión en el tiempo de los Fundadores y en ella estemos nosotros, los Fundadores y mis ancestros, esto tomando encuenta que Luna es una verdadera Vidente, ella me anuncio que habría una incrusion de una persona del ministerio que no esta de acuerdo con los métodos seguidos por El Director en cuanto a mi y ni los maestros que ha traido los últimos tres años y que además presenta una aberacion encontra de los jóvenes, con igualdad de fuerza que la de mi tia por la magia, Ariadna intervino y dijo que que les parecería que esta reunión se llevara a cavo en la segunda semana de vacaciones lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Harry solo agrego que en esta seria conveniente que estuviese Alastor Moody y que de acuerdo con una solicitud expresa de su abuela la Señorita Tonks tendría que acompañarlo este mes al pasado, que no sabia la razón pero que ella se lo había pedido personalmente a El y a otra Persona a la que desconosco quien fue, Aberforth comento entonces ella fue la persona que me hablo en mi casa y me dijo que era necesario que Tonks cumpliese tu deseo ya que desde antes de que tu reinicies el curso tendrías un problema ocacionado por alguien del ministerio y este afectaría a ti, tu primo y una alumna muy joven del colegio de nombre Margaret De`Siun. Madre tengo que advertirle y tu deberas velar por ella después de nuestro regreso.

La noche antes del retorno al Pasado, Harry preparó su baúl, lleno de pesadumbre. Sentía terror ante el banquete de fin de curso, que era motivo de alegría otros años, cuando se aprovechaba para anunciar el ganador de la Copa de las Casas. Desde que había salido de la enfermería, había procurado no ir al Gran Comedor a las horas en que iba todo el mundo, y prefería comer cuando estaba casi vacío para evitar las miradas de sus compañeros. Cuando él, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor, vieron enseguida que faltaba la acostumbrada decoración: para el banquete de fin de curso que solía lucir los colores de la casa ganadora. Aquella noche, sin embargo, había colgaduras negras en la pared de detrás de la mesa de los profesores.

Harry no tardó en comprender que eran una señal de respeto por Cedric. El auténtico _Ojoloco_ Moody estaba allí sentado, con el ojo mágico y la pata de palo puestos en su sitio. Parecía extremadamente cansado y poco nervioso pareciese que su experiencia le habia dado mas fuerza ser víctima de un ataque se hubiera incrementado tras diez meses de secuestro en su propio baúl. La silla del profesor Karkarov se encontraba vacía. Harry se preguntó, al sentarse con sus compañeros de Fenix, dónde estaría en aquel momento, y si Voldemort lo habría atrapado.

Madame Maxime seguía allí. Se había sentado al lado de Hagrid. Hablaban en voz baja. Más allá, junto a la profesora McGonagall, se hallaba Snape. Sus ojos se demoraron un momento en Harry mientras éste lo miraba. Era difícil interpretar su expresión, pero no parecía tan malhumorado como siempre. Harry siguió observándolo mucho después de que él hubo retirado la mirada. ¿Sabia que lo que Snape había tenido que hacer, por orden de Dumbledore, la noche del retorno de Voldemort? Y ¿por qué... por qué El, estaba tan conmovido por su valor y su valia pero de acuerdo con lo platicado el Sabado no podía contarlo a nadie convencido de que Snape se hallaba realmente de su lado? Había y seguia sido el espía de la orden, «asumiendo graves riesgos personales». ¿Era ése el trabajo que había tenido que hacer? ¿Había entrado en contacto con los mortífagos? ¿Había fingido que nunca se había pasado realmente al bando de Dumbledore, que había estado esperando su momento, como el propio Voldemort?

Los pensamientos de Harry se vieron interrumpidos por el profesor Dumbledore, que se levantó de su silla en la mesa de profesores. El Gran Comedor, que sin duda había estado mucho menos bullanguero de lo habitual en un banquete de fin de curso, quedó en completo silencio. —El fin de otro curso —dijo Dumbledore, mirándolos a todos. Hizo una pausa, y posó los ojos en la mesa de fenix y luego en Hufflepuff. Aquélla había sido la mesa más silenciosa ya antes de que él se pusiera en pie, y seguían teniendo las caras más pálidas y tristes del Gran Comedor. —Son muchas las cosas que quisiera deciros esta noche —dijo Dumbledore—, pero quiero antes que nada lamentar la pérdida de una gran persona que debería estar ahí sentada —señaló con un gesto hacia los de Fenix y de Hufflepuff. — disfrutando con nosotros este banquete. Ahora quiero pediros, por favor, a todos, que os levantéis y alcéis vuestras copas para brindar por Cedric Diggory. Así lo hicieron. Hubo un estruendo de bancos arrastrados por el suelo cuando se pusieron en pie, levantaron las copas y repitieron, con voz potente, grave y sorda: —Por Cedric Diggory. Harry vislumbró a Cho a través de la multitud. Le caían por la cara unas lágrimas silenciosas. Cuando volvieron a sentarse, bajó la vista a la mesa. —Cedric ejemplificaba muchas de las cualidades que distinguen a la casa de Hufflepuff —prosiguió Dumbledore—. Era un amigo bueno y leal, muy trabajador, y se comportaba con honradez fur cambiado a la casa de Fenix cuando esta se creo. Su muerte os ha afligido a todos, lo conocierais bien o no. Creo, por eso, que tenéis derecho a saber qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Dumbledore. —Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por lord Voldemort. Un murmullo de terror recorrió el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos miraban a Dumbledore horrorizados, sin atreverse a creerle. Él estaba tranquilo, viéndolos farfullar en voz baja. —El Ministerio de Magia —continuó Dumbledore— no quería que os lo dijera. Es posible que algunos de vuestros padres se horroricen de que lo haya hecho, ya sea porque no crean que Voldemort haya regresado realmente, o porque opinen que no se debe contar estas cosas a gente tan joven.

Pero yo opino que la verdad es siempre preferible a las mentiras, y que cualquier intento de hacer pasar la muerte de Cedric por un accidente, o por el resultado de un grave error suyo, constituye un insulto a su memoria. En aquel momento, todas las caras, aturdidas y asustadas, estaban vueltas hacia Dumbledore... o casi todas. Harry vio que, en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy cuchicheaba con Crabbe y Goyle. Sintió un vehemente acceso de ira. Se obligó a mirar a Dumbledore.

Hay alguien más a quien debo mencionar en relación con la muerte de Cedric —siguió Dumbledore—. Me refiero, claro está, al único mago que a enfrentado ya por cuarta ocacion a Voldemor y este no ha podido dañar pésele a quien le pese y mirando a Draco Malfoy y a sus dos compañeros que siempre le hacían guardia y esperemos que en la próxima ocacion si esta se da Este individuo si es que lo podríamos Lamar de algun modo Tom Rayled haya aprendido algo, aunque yo creo que esta tan o mas cerrado que nuestro Ministro

El propósito del Torneo de los tres magos fue el de promover el buen entendimiento entre la comunidad mágica. En vista de lo ocurrido, del retorno de lord Voldemort, tales lazos parecen ahora más importantes que nunca. Dumbledore pasó la vista de Hagrid y Madame Maxime a Fleur Delacour y sus compañeros de Beauxbatons, y de éstos a Viktor Krum y los alumnos de Durmstrang, que estaban sentados a la mesa de Slytherin. Krum, según vio Harry, parecía cauteloso, casi asustado, como si esperara que Dumbledore dijera algo contra él. —Todos nuestros invitados —continuó, y sus ojos se demoraron en los alumnos de Durmstrang— han de saber que serán bienvenidos en cualquier momento en que quieran volver. Os repito a todos que, ante el retorno de lord Voldemort, seremos más fuertes cuanto más unidos estemos, y más débiles cuanto más divididos. »La fuerza de lord Voldemort para extender la discordia y la enemistad entre nosotros es muy grande. Sólo podemos luchar contra ella presentando unos lazos de amistad y mutua confianza igualmente fuertes. Las diferencias de costumbres y lengua no son nada en absoluto si nuestros propósitos son los mismos y nos mostramos abiertos. »Estoy convencido (y nunca he tenido tantos deseos de estar equivocado) de que nos esperan tiempos difíciles y oscuros. Algunos de vosotros, en este salón, habéis sufrido ya directamente a manos de lord Voldemort. Muchas de vuestras familias quedaron deshechas por él. Hace una semana, un compañero vuestro fue aniquilado. »Recordad a Cedric. Recordadlo si en algún momento de vuestra vida tenéis que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recordad lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de lord Voldemort. Recordad a Cedric Diggory. · · ·

El baúl de Harry estaba listo. _Hedwig_ se encontraba de nuevo en la jaula, y la jaula encima del baúl. Con el resto de los alumnos de cuarto, él, Ron y Hermione aguardaban en el abarrotado vestíbulo los carruajes que los llevarían de vuelta a la estación de Hogsmeade. Era otro hermoso día de verano. Se imaginó que, cuando llegara aquella noche, a Londres estaría su madre adoptiva haría calor y los jardines estarían frondosos, con macizos de flores convertidos en un derroche de color. Pero pensar en ello le proporcionó placer ya que sabia que lo acompañaría al pasado,.

¡«Hagui»! Miró a su alrededor. Fleur Delacour subía velozmente la escalinata de piedra para entrar en el castillo.. —Nos «volveguemos» a «veg», «espego» —dijo Fleur, tendiéndole la mano al llegar ante él—. «Quiego encontgag tgabajo» aquí «paga mejogag» mi inglés —Ya es muy bueno —señaló Ron con la voz ahogada. Fleur le sonrió. Hermione frunció el entrecejo. —Adiós, «Hagui» —se despidió Fleur, dandole un gran beso y en seguida gabrille le dio otro despidiéndose de el y dándole las gracias por haberse preocupado por ella, diciéndole que sus padres le mandaban dar las gracias y que pronto recibirían cartas de ellas que por favor se las contestara y dando media vuelta para irse—. ¡Ha sido un «placeg conocegre»! El ánimo de Harry se alegró un poco, mientras contemplaba a Fleur volviendo a la explanada con Madame Maxime. Su plateado pelo ondeaba a la luz del sol.

Me pregunto cómo volverán los de Durmstrang —comentó Ron— ¿Crees que podrán manejar el barco sin Karkarov? —«Karrkarrov» no lo manejaba —dijo una voz ronca—. Se quedaba en el «camarrote» y nos dejaba «hacerr» el «trrabajo». —Krum se había acercado para despedirse de Hermione—. ¿«Podrríamos hablarr»? —le preguntó. —Eh... claro... claro... —contestó Hermione, algo confusa, y siguió a Krum por entre la multitud hasta perderse de vista. No tardaron en volver. —Me gustaba «Diggorry» —le dijo Krum a Harry de repente—. «Siemprre erra» amable conmigo. «Siemprre.» Aunque yo «estuvierra» en «Durrmstrrang», con «Karrkarrov» —añadió, ceñudo. —no te preocupes el supo antes de partir que tu estabas bajo la maldición Imperius, yo se lo explique y Fleur también lo sabe, Gracias Harry me quitas un peso de encima, ¿Tenéis ya nuevo director? —preguntó Harry. Krum se encogió de hombros. Tendió la mano como había hecho Fleur, y estrechó la de Harry y la de Ron. Ron parecía inmerso en una lucha interna. Krum ya se iba cuando él le gritó: —¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

Hermione se volvió, sonriendo, y observó los carruajes sin caballos que rodaban hacia ellos, subiendo por el camino, mientras Krum, sorprendido pero halagado, le firmaba a Ron un pedazo de pergamino. El tiempo no pudo ser más diferente en el viaje de vuelta a King's Cross de lo que había sido a la ida en septiembre. No había ni una nube en el cielo. Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny y Hermione habían conseguido un compartimiento para ellos solos. _Pigwidgeon_ iba de nuevo tapado bajo la extúnica de gala de Ron, para que no estuviera todo el tiempo chillando. _Hedwig_ dormitaba con la cabeza bajo el ala, y _Crookshanks_ se había hecho un ovillo sobre un Baul libre, y parecía un peluche de color canela. Todos hablaron de todo un poco y hablaron más y más libremente que en ningún momento de la semana precedente, mientras el tren marchaba hacia el sur. Parecía que el discurso de Dumbledore en el banquete de fin de curso había hecho desaparecer la reserva de Harry. Ya no le resultaba tan doloroso tratar de lo ocurrido. Sólo dejaron de hablar de lo que Dumbledore podría hacer para detener a Voldemort cuando llegó el carrito de la comida Cuando Hermione regresó del carrito y guardó el dinero en la mochila, sacó un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que llevaba en ella. Harry lo miró, no muy seguro de querer saber lo que decía, pero Hermione, al ver su actitud, le comento con voz tranquila: —No viene nada. Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo: no hay nada en absoluto. Lo he estado mirando todos los días. Sólo una breve nota al día siguiente de la tercera prueba diciendo que ganaste el Torneo. Ni siquiera mencionaron a Cedric. Nada de nada. Si queréis mi opinión, creo que Fudge los ha obligado a silenciarlo.

Nunca silenciará a Rita Skeeter —afirmó Ron—. No con semejante historia. —Ah, Rita no ha escrito absolutamente nada desde la tercera prueba — aseguró Hermione con voz extrañamente ahogada—. De hecho, Rita Skeeter no escribirá nada durante algún tiempo. No a menos que quiera que le descubra el pastel. —¿De qué hablas?—inquirió Ron. —He averiguado cómo se las arregla para escuchar conversaciones privadas cuando tiene prohibida la entrada a los terrenos del colegio —dijo Hermione rápidamente. Harry tuvo la impresión de que ella llevaba días muriéndose de ganas de contarlo, pero que se reprimía por todo lo que había ocurrido. —¿Cómo lo hacía? —preguntó Harry de inmediato. —¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —preguntó a su vez Ron, mirándola.—Bueno, en realidad fuiste tú quien me dio la idea, Harry. —¿Yo? ¿Cómo? —Con tus micrófonos ocultos —contestó Hermione muy contenta. —Pero los micrófonos no funcionan... —No los electrónicos. No, pero Rita Skeeter es ella misma como un minúsculo micrófono negro... Rita Skeeter es una animaga no registrada. Puede convertirse... —Hermione sacó de la mochila un pequeño tarro de cristal cerrado— en un escarabajo. —¡Bromeas! —exclamó Ron—. Tú no has... Ella no... —Sí, ella sí —declaró Hermione muy contenta, blandiendo el tarro ante ellos. Dentro había ramitas, hojas y un escarabajo grande y gordo. —Eso no puede ser... Nos estás tomando el pelo —dijo Ron, poniendo el tarro a la altura de los ojos. —No, en serio —afirmó Hermione sonriendo—. Lo cogí en el alféizar de la ventana de la enfermería. Si lo miráis de cerca veréis que las marcas alrededor de la antena son como las de esas espantosas gafas que lleva. Harry miró y vio que tenía razón. Recordó algo. —¡Había un escarabajo en el barandal del balcón cuando bailaba la noche en que oímos a Hagrid hablarle a Madame Maxime de su madre! —¡Exacto! —confirmó Hermione—. Y Viktor Krum me quitó un escarabajo del pelo después de nuestra conversación junto al lago. Y, si no me equivoco, Rita estaría en el alféizar de la clase de Runas el día en que te dolió la cicatriz. Se ha pasado el año revoloteando por ahí en busca de historias.

Cuando vimos a Malfoy debajo de aquel árbol... —dijo Ron pensativo. —Estaba contándole cosas, la tenía en la mano —continuó Hermione—. Por supuesto, él lo sabía. Así es como ella ha obtenido esas entrevistas tan encantadoras con los de Slytherin. A ellos les daba igual que ella estuviera haciendo algo ilegal mientras pudieran contarle cosas horribles sobre nosotros y Hagrid. Hermione cogió el tarro de cristal que le había pasado a Ron, y sonrió al escarabajo, que revoloteaba pegándose furiosos golpes contra el cristal. —Le he explicado que la dejaré salir cuando lleguemos a Londres. Al tarro le he echado un encantamiento _irrompibilizador_ , para que ella no pueda transformarse. Y ya sabe que tiene que estar calladita un año entero. Veremos si puede dejar el hábito de escribir horribles mentiras sobre la gente. Sonriendo serenamente además le he dicho que si se que regresa a sus mentiras yo personalmente me encargar de ella, Hermione volvió a meter el escarabajo en la mochila.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió. —Muy lista, Granger —dijo Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle estaban tras él. Los cuatro parecían más satisfechos, arrogantes y amenazadores que nunca. —O sea que has pillado a esa patética periodista —añadió Malfoy pensativamente, asomándose y mirándolos con una leve sonrisa en los labios—, y Potter vuelve a ser el niño favorito de Dumbledore.—Su sonrisa se acentuó. Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle también los miraban con sonrisas malévolas—. Intentando no pensar en ello, ¿eh? ¿Haciendo como si no hubiera ocurrido? —Malfoy por que no mejor te regresas a tu compartimiento y nos dejas tranquilos, hazme un favor preguntale a tu padre la cara que tenia su Sr. Cuando se vatio en duelo conmigo si su maldición Cruciatos pudo doblegarme o su maldición Imperius pudo hacerme decir lo que el quería, y que paso cuando me lanzo su maldición de Muerte quien fue el que se espanto mas si el o sus Amiguitos llamados Mortifagos y cuando te lo cuente te enteraras que ese es de poco valer para temerle ahora Fuera —dijo Harry.

No había vuelto a tener a Malfoy cerca desde que lo había visto cuchichear con Crabbe y Goyle durante el discurso de Dumbledore sobre Cedric. Sintió un zumbido en los oídos. Bajo la túnica, su mano agarró la varita. —¡Has elegido el bando perdedor, Potter! ¡Te lo advertí! Te dije que debías escoger tus compañías con más cuidado, ¿recuerdas? Cuando nos encontramos en el tren, el día de nuestro ingreso en Hogwarts. ¡Ya es demasiado tarde, Potter! ¡Ahora que ha retornado el Señor Tenebroso, los sangre sucia y los amigos de los muggles serán los primeros en caer! Bueno, los primeros no, los segundos: el primero ha sido Digg... No te atrevas a mencionarlo el no era como tu dices un no mago o uno de mezcla de sangres el era mas sangre mágica que toda tu familia junta y tu Admirado Voldemor no es mas que un mezclado de padre no mago y Madre maga recuerda en preguntarle a tu padre el vio la tumba de su padre ya lárgate.

Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido una caja de bengalas en el compartimiento. Cegado por el resplandor de los encantamientos que habían partido de todas direcciones, ensordecido por los estallidos, Harry parpadeó y miró al suelo. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle Pansy, Parkinson estaban inconscientes en el hueco de la puerta. Harry, Ron, Neville Ginny, Luna y Hermione se habían puesto de pie después de lanzarles distintos maleficios. Y no eran los únicos que lo habían hecho. —Quisimos venir a ver qué buscaban estos cuatro —dijo Fred como sin querer la cosa, pisando a Goyle para entrar en el compartimiento. Había sacado la varita, igual que George, que tuvo buen cuidado de pisar a Malfoy al entrar tras Fred. —Un efecto interesante —dijo George mirando a Crabbe—. ¿Quién lelanzó la maldición _furnunculus_? —Yo —admitió Harry. —Curioso —comentó George—. Yo le lancé el embrujo piernas de gelatina. Se ve que no hay que mezclarlos: se le ha llenado la cara de tentáculos. Vamos a sacarlos de aquí, no pegan con la decoración. Ron, Harry y George los sacaron al pasillo empujándolos con los pies. No se sabía cuál de ellos tenía peor pinta, con la mezcla de maleficios que les habían echado. Luego volvieron al compartimiento y cerraron la puerta. —¿Alguien quiere echar una partida con los naipes explosivos? —preguntó Fred, sacando un mazo de cartas. Iban por la quinta partida cuando Harry se decidió a preguntarles: —¿Nos lo vais a decir? ¿A quién le hacíais chantaje? —Ah —dijo George con cierto misterio—. ¡Eso! —No importa —contestó Fred, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados—. No tiene importancia. Ya no la tiene, por lo menos. —Hemos desistido —añadió George encogiéndose de hombros. Pero Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron insistiendo, hasta que Fred dijo al fin:

Bien, de acuerdo. Si de verdad lo queréis saber... se trataba de Ludo Bagman. —¿Bagman? —exclamó Harry con brusquedad—. ¿Quieres decir que estaba envuelto en...? —Qué va —repuso George con un dejo sombrío—. Ni mucho menos. Es un cretino. No tiene bastante cerebro para eso. —¿Entonces? —preguntó Ron. Fred vaciló un momento antes de responder. —¿Os acordáis de la apuesta que hicimos con él, en los Mundiales de quidditch? Apostamos a que ganaría Irlanda pero que Krum atraparía la snitch. —Nos acordamos —dijeron Harry y Ron. —Bien, el muy cretino nos pagó en oro leprechaun que había cogido de las mascotas del equipo de Irlanda. —¿Sí? —Sí —confirmó Fred con malhumor—. Y se desvaneció, claro. A la mañana siguiente, ¡no quedaba nada! —Pero... habrá sido una equivocación, ¿no? —comentó Hermione. George se rió con cierta amargura. —Sí, eso fue lo que pensamos al principio. Creímos que si le escribíamos explicándole el error que había cometido, soltaría la pasta. Pero de eso nada. No hizo caso de nuestra carta. Intentamos repetidamente hablar con él en Hogwarts, pero siempre tenía alguna excusa para marcharse. —Al final se volvió bastante desagradable —explicó Fred—. Nos dijo que éramos demasiado jóvenes para apostar, y que no nos daría nada. —Así que le pedimos que al menos nos devolviera nuestro dinero. —¡No se negaría a eso! —exclamó Hermione casi sin voz. —¡Ya lo creo que se negó! —dijo Fred. —Pero ¡eran todos vuestros ahorros! —No nos lo tienes que explicar —dijo George—. Por supuesto, al final averiguamos lo que ocurría. El padre de Lee Jordan también había tenido muchos problemas para que Bagman le diera el dinero. Resulta que está metido en líos con los duendes. Le prestaron mucho dinero. Una banda de ellos lo acorraló en el bosque después de los Mundiales y le cogió todo el oro que llevaba con él, y aún no bastaba para pagar todo lo que les debía. Lo siguieron a Hogwarts para que no se les escabullera. Lo ha perdido todo en el juego. No tiene dónde caerse muerto. ¿Y sabéis cómo intentó pagar a los duendes? —¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry. —Apostó por ti —explicó Fred—. Apostó un montón contra los duendes a que ganabas el Torneo. —¡Por eso se empeñaba en ayudarme! —exclamó Harry—. Bueno... yo gané, ¿no? ¡Así que ahora puede daros lo que os debe! —Nones —dijo George, negando con la cabeza—. Los duendes juegan tan sucio como él: dicen que empataste con Diggory, y que Bagman apostó a que ganabas de manera absoluta. Así que Bagman ha tenido que darse a la fuga. Escapó después de la tercera prueba. George exhaló un hondo suspiro y volvió a repartir resto del viaje fue bastante agradable.

Harry anciaba llegar nunca a King's Cross... Pero, como había aprendido aquel último curso, el tiempo no transcurre más despacio cuando nos urge algo, y el expreso de Hogwarts tardó en acercarse al andén nueve y tres cuartos aminorando la marcha. La confusión y el alboroto usuales llenaron los pasillos mientras los estudiantes se apeaban. Ron y Hermione pasaron con dificultad los baúles por encima de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Harry, en cambio, no se movió. —Fred... George... esperad un momento. Los dos gemelos se volvieron. Harry abrió su baúl y sacó el dinero del premio. —Cogedlo —les dijo, y puso la bolsa en las manos de George. —¿Qué? —exclamó Fred, pasmado. —Que lo cojáis —repitió Harry con firmeza—. Yo no lo quiero. —Estás mal del loco —dijo George, tratando de devolvérselo. —No, no lo estoy. Cogedlo y seguid inventando. Para la tienda de artículos de broma. Ni lo necesito. Pero no me vendría mal reírme un poco. Tal vez todos necesitemos reírnos.

Me temo que dentro de poco nos van a hacer mucha falta las risas. —Harry —musitó George, sopesando la bolsa—, aquí tiene que haber mil galeones. —Sí —contestó Harry, sonriendo—. Piensa cuántas galletas de canarios se pueden hacer con eso. Los gemelos lo miraron fijamente. —Pero no le digáis a vuestra madre de dónde lo habéis sacado... aunque, bien pensado, tal vez ya no tenga tanto empeño en que os hagáis funcionarios del Ministerio. Pero hacedme un favor, ¿queréis? Compradle a Ron una túnica Nueva, y decidle que es regalo vuestro.

Salió del compartimiento sin dejarlos decir ni una palabra más, pasando por encima de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que seguían tendidos en el suelo, con las señales de los maleficios. Su Madre, Tonks Lo esperaban para irse con el al Pasado, viron que bajaron todos y como personal del Expresso Bajaba en unas camillas a Draco y Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson por lo que Ariadna le pregunto a Harry que había pasado y este le esplico lo sucedido en el tren, Ariadna se hacerco a los camilleros y les explico que los alumnos se habían hechizado con varios maleficios por los tendría que llevar a San Mugo y explicar que cada uno de ellos cuando menos tenia dos hechizos mesclados y el que tenia tentáculos en la cara cuando menos cuatroque se los explicasen a los sanadores para que pudiesen mandarlos a casa lo mas rápido posible y les dio los nombres de los cuatro para que avisasen por el sonido del anden a sus familas para que los acompañaran y si prguntaban quien los había hechizado lo hiciesen a los mismos jóvenes a ver si ellos sabían o se atrevían a decir por que les había ocurrido que ella mandaria un reporte medico al Hospital explicando la causa y quienes lo habían porvocado, cuando se sercioraron de que los vagones estaban ya vacios gracias al verdadero Moody subieron y le dijeron a Moody que avisara Albus que la Junta se efectuaría el siguiente sábado que el ya sabia donde seria y que tenia que hacer que los esperaban alla.

 **Fin**

 **continuara**


End file.
